Harry Potter and the Prophecy Fulfilled
by Breanie
Summary: Harry is on the train ride home from 6th year and realizes that breaking up with Ginny was a huge mistake.  He learns that he is not alone in the fight and that there are those around to help him prepare for it.  He starts his 7th year ready to fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Prophecy Fulfilled**

AN: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote. I decided that I should post it up here along with all of my other stories, which I have been doing lately, posting my first few fanfics but this one was the first one ever. It started because I was unimpressed with Harry breaking up with Ginny at the end of Half-Blood Prince and a friend of mine told me if I was so mad to write my own ending, so I did. I wrote this before Deathly Hallows was released. You can tell that I had many ideas in this story that I used to write my Beginning Series - but it is not the same. This one is not alternate universe but simply post-HBP and pre-DH. I hope you enjoy it.

PS - Having problems posting this - it keeps coming out in one big blob so new chapters will be posted as I have time to go in and space them out.

**Chapter I – Back to the Dursleys**

**Harry** Potter sat in the train compartment of the Hogwarts Express by himself, staring out the window. Ron and Hermione were in the prefect's compartment leaving him alone and not for the first time, Harry realized that he felt truly alone in the world. He watched the world fly by him and he sighed – he was depressed, there was no getting around it. He kept going over the events of before and after Dumbledore's funeral in his head, but everything was jumbled up; the horcruxes, Ginny, Snape, Ginny, Malfoy working for Voldemort, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! He sighed, it was no use; he missed her. Nothing he did was going to change that.

He banged his head off the window in frustration, not that it had done anything of course, except give him a splitting headache. He sighed; he had to talk to her. Breaking up with her was for a good reason after all. Voldemort would go after her if he knew how much he cared about her. Ginny would only be in danger by being with him. But wouldn't she still be in danger either way? He wasn't sure, but all he knew was that he desperately missed her and he wanted her in his life. His reasons for breaking up with her made sense, but couldn't he just for once in his life, be completely selfish?

He stood up and walked into the compartment next door where Ginny Weasley was sitting with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. She was holding her pygmy puff, Arnold, and laughing with Luna. She looked beautiful, her long red hair was tucked back behind her ears and her bright brown eyes were laughing.

"Hey Harry," Neville said, ushering him inside with a friendly smile. "Have a seat."

"No thanks, Neville, I actually … I need to talk to Ginny for a minute. Ginny?"

She turned to look over at him and nodded. She stood up and followed him out and into an empty compartment. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she began to chat absently, something she normally did when she didn't know what to do or when she was nervous, as she and Harry had barely said more than two words to each other since the funeral. "I can't believe how empty the train is. I mean, I knew a lot of people went home after Dumbledore's funeral, but blimey, it's empty." Ginny replied as she watched Harry close the compartment door behind them and take a seat.

"Yeah, real empty." He licked his lips and took a deep breath before speaking, while Ginny just looked up at him with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of hers. She was so beautiful that she took his breath away. _How had he gone on for almost six years without realizing how incredible she was?_ He wondered if she was even really affected by their breaking up, she looked … too damn good, he thought and she was much too good for him. He didn't even deserve a first chance with her let alone a second one. Yet here he was, about to try for that second chance. He shook the thoughts from his mind, he didn't care, and he had to try! She was too important not to.

"Ginny, about … about what I said at Dumbledore's funeral."

"I get it, Harry, you're being noble."

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through this thick jet-black hair in frustration; wondering if noble was really what he wanted to be. After all, Hermione had once told him that he did tend to have a 'saving people thing'.

"Maybe I don't want to be noble. Maybe for once in my life, I want to be selfish!"

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she tried to keep herself looking calm and collected. _Did he mean what she thought he meant? _ She looked into his gorgeous eyes and barely managed to prevent herself from sighing in pleasure. His eyes were bright and the fiery look of his frustration in them made her stomach clench. His eyes did her in every time. She couldn't say no to him. "Where are you going with this, Harry?"

"No where … everywhere. Ginny… I… I miss you!"

Ginny smiled warmly at him. "I miss you too, but it was your choice, Harry."

"Can I take it back?"

Ginny's heart let out a whoop of joy, but her brain was telling her to wait and see what he meant. "You don't want to break up?"

Harry shook his head. "Ginny, the whole thing with the break up, I … I just, I'm worried that Voldemort will go after you if he knows how much I care about you. I mean, he already possessed you once through Riddle's diary and you were only my best mate's little sister then. Now, you … you're so much more than that. What if he hurts you? I'd never be able to live with myself!"

Ginny took his hand in hers and pulled him down on to the seat beside her. "Harry, it doesn't matter. Tom Riddle is a supreme Legilimens; he's going to know how close we are anyway. Besides, my family isn't exactly the most popular … I could simply be attacked for being a Weasley. We're blood traitors, you know. We've always tended to be on the wrong side of the fence so to speak. You never know what's going to happen in the future. I know that you have things that you need to do, I accept that because its part of who you are, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you."

"Ginny," Harry murmured, pulling her close for a hug. "I want to be with you, but I need to explain some things to you first; things that I haven't told anyone except for Ron and Hermione. Things that I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone but Ron and Hermione. But I think that he would understand me telling you."

She nodded and held his hand tightly in hers. "Okay, I'm all ears; tell me everything, Harry; everything that you feel I should know."

Harry nodded and let out a deep breath before he started from the beginning. He explained to her about the first lesson he had with Dumbledore, he left out what he had learned about Tom Riddle's life because he didn't think it was important for her to know at this stage of the game but he did tell her how Riddle had made horcruxes of his soul and how he himself was destined to destroy Voldemort, starting with the horcruxes. He also told her about the theories he and Dumbledore had come up with regarding the four founders of Hogwarts.

"I can probably tell you many things about Tom Riddle, things that I just know because he poured his soul into mine." Ginny said, shivering as she remembered how easily she had been manipulated by the Dark Lord in her first year.

It still scared her to think about it; the darkness and the loss of love and life that had crept up into her body and grabbed a hold of her heart, squeezing so tightly that she couldn't breathe. She still had nightmares about it. And the sexual things … even at eleven she had known that the sexual images he had shown her were deranged and wrong. Bill was the only person who knew exactly what she had learned from Tom and she didn't want to relive it again. She had told Bill everything and he had helped her to get past what she had learned and he had explained everything that she didn't understand. Bill had known that even though she was only eleven years old, Ginny had no longer been a child.

She shook her head, as if she was pushing the memories back before she continued. "I know things, Harry, things that no eleven year old girl should have known. He was evil. He showed me his past, but he made me sympathize with him. His father didn't want him and his mother died when he was a baby. He was an orphan and he lived in a muggle orphanage. I did feel bad for him and the more he told me about his past, the closer I became to him. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted to help him. But I learned too late that he couldn't be helped. He was evil, even at sixteen. And I'm telling you, Harry, it's not going to matter whether I'm with you or not. It may be your destiny to go after him, to fight him to the death, but Snape killed Dumbledore, Malfoy is now working for Tom and both of them know that we were together and whether we're broken up or not, neither one of them is dumb enough to believe that you still don't care about me. You didn't care about me when I was eleven years old, Harry, you barely knew me, but you still came down into that Chamber to rescue me and Tom knows that. That's why it doesn't matter if we're together or not. Harry, I want to be with you. I can help you if you'll let me. I can research ideas about possible horcruxes, and look for mythological aspects about the four founders of Hogwarts, even if you won't let me go with you because I'm not yet of age."

Harry closed his eyes as he thought about what she had just said. Ginny knew Voldemort in a way that no one else did, she could help him. Also, she seemed to know about Voldemort's past, all of the things that Harry had learned from Dumbledore in his lessons. He nodded and brought her hand to his lips in a gesture so sweet and so completely unlike Harry that Ginny stared at him, speechless for a full minute.

He grinned, "I know, which is why I'm asking you to forgive me for breaking up with you at the funeral and well, I guess I'm asking you to be my girlfriend again."

Ginny smiled and slid into his lap to kiss him softly. "Yes, Harry, I'd like nothing better."

He grinned, "Good." He kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair, that gorgeous hair that felt like silk beneath his fingers! "Ginny, I've uh, been wondering about something?"

"What's that?" she asked, cuddling into his arms.

"Ron totally approves of us going out and all and even though he grumbles about it from time to time, he doesn't hate me, but have you told your parents?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, actually, Harry, I wanted to talk to you about that. I was going to before but then we …"

"Okay."

Ginny sighed. "I actually don't want to tell them, or Charlie or Fred or George. Though I did tell Bill, we're really close and he completely understands me. I knew that Bill would be happy for me and that it was something I could tell him in a letter, which I did. He thinks that it's great and he wanted to know what took you so long."

"I'm not complaining, I mean you do have four other older brothers that would probably want to kill me, but why?" Harry asked, thinking it was a good thing Bill and Ron approved.

"They wouldn't understand! At least Mum wouldn't. She still treats me like I'm ten years old and no matter what I do to convince her she just ignores me. She knows that I dated Michael and Dean, but she thought it was … well, a joke or something. I think it would be better if she just doesn't know. That's the reason why Fred, George, and Charlie don't know is because I don't want them to tell Mum before I do. Besides, you'll be at the Dursley's for a while and then you'll be at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, we can hide it. Don't you think?"

Harry shrugged and Ginny kissed him softly, lingering on his lips for only a moment, but it was long enough to make his brain go fuzzy. "Sure … I admit, I was a little nervous, I mean your parents have always treated me so much like family. I was afraid that when they found out about you and me I would be… well… not so well liked."

Ginny smiled. "It's not like it would be long, I mean, you'd only be at the Burrow for a month, and then school starts up again. And I figure it would probably be better to tell them in person."

"Wow, wait a minute; you do want to tell them?"

Ginny giggled and nodded. "Yes, but after the wedding, if I tell Mum now she won't believe me. She'll go on about how I'm just being silly and that you're way too old for me, which I don't understand as both Dean and Michael were the same age as you, but I know she will say it. Once you come to the Burrow, we'll try to mention it as soon as possible."

Harry nodded. "Its fine, Gin; whatever you want." He touched his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck to sink into the kiss.

A banging sound, followed by a loud 'Ahem!' broke them apart before they even got started.

Ron Weasley was standing in the doorway, glaring at them. "Do you two have to do that all the bloody time?" Ron demanded.

Hermione Granger came up from behind him and gave Ron a dirty look before sitting down across from Ginny and Harry. "I think it's cute. So are you two back together then?"

"Back together, when were you not together?" Ron asked, confusion coming through his voice as his eyes darted suspiciously between Harry and Ginny.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Ginny and I worked everything out."

"Ron, you can't tell anyone from our family about Harry and I okay, we, um, well we want to sort of keep it a secret from them for a while, you know tell them in person when Harry comes to stay at the Burrow during the summer. Only you and Bill know." Ginny replied.

Ron shrugged. "Whatever, it doesn't matter to me."

Hermione stood up, "I think we've arrived."

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny again, long and deep until she moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "I guess its goodbye for now."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later, Harry. Will you write to me while you're at the Dursleys?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

She kissed him again and then climbed off his lap and left. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and followed everyone else off the school train. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there along with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody. Harry grinned and walked over to them.

"Hey Professor Lupin, Tonks, Professor Moody." Harry said.

Lupin grinned. "Hi Harry, how are you doing?"

Harry shrugged. "As best as can be, I guess."

He watched Lupin put his arm around Tonks and he grinned, they looked good together. Happy too, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Lupin happy. Moody gave Harry one of his growling smiles before he headed over to talk to the Weasleys. Harry followed Lupin and Tonks through the barrier back to the muggle world. The first thing he seen when he got to the other side was his Uncle Vernon pacing alone, looking angry. He said goodbye to everyone and then headed over there, feeling like he was approaching a sleeping tiger.

"Hi, where are Dudley and Aunt Petunia?"

Vernon Dursley glared at Harry and his moustache twitched in the process. "They had better things to do today, let's go, boy."

Harry sighed, giving a gloomy wave to the Weasleys, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody before following his uncle to the car, thinking that this last month with the Dursleys was going to be hell.

**Harry** brought his trunk upstairs to his room and sat down. One month, that was it then he never had to see the Dursleys ever again. The thought was not however, cheerful, as the month was only just beginning. He sighed; he had more important things to worry about at the moment; like Voldemort.

He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to make a list of the places that he wanted to go and the places that he needed to go to look for the horcruxes, starting with Godric's Hollow. His parent's graves and the cottage-like house that his parents had lived in while in hiding were his first priority. The house was probably not even there anymore but he figured he could still look. Maybe there would be something there to give him a clue. He leaned back against the wall on his bed and grinned at Hedwig as she flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, one more month, and we're gone from this place for good."

She hooted happily and rubbed her head against his cheek, giving his fingers an affectionate nip. He smiled at her and she flew out of the window. Harry leaned back and within minutes he was fast asleep.

**Harry** was awoken early the next morning by the sound of an owl. He grinned as a familiar overly excited owl flew into his window and landed in front of him. When he was realized it was Pig, Ron's owl, he quickly ripped the letter away and opened it up, wondering what Ron had to say suddenly after only seeing him the day before. But when Harry saw that the writing was Ginny's he grinned.

**Dear Harry,**

**I miss you already. **

**I know that sounds really needy and annoying and well… I don't care, I miss you already! I didn't really get to tell you on the train as we sort of got distracted but I'm so glad that you changed your mind about wanting to be with me. Not that it really would have mattered as I would have simply made myself look absolutely incredible for the wedding so that you regretted every second of it! ****So I'm not even sure if you're home yet, but I hope that your aunt and uncle don't treat you too badly while you're there, after all it is your last month with them. ****It's already chaotic over here. As soon as I walked in Fleur was telling me that we had to get me fitted for my bridesmaid dress right away and then Fleur and Mum began arguing about flower arrangements and whether or not the tent should be on the left side of the yard or the right side of the yard. God, Harry, she is driving me nuts! When I get married, I will never be that crazy over my wedding – I swear it! **

**Well, I'll admit, this letter really has no importance in its content, except to make you think of me, and to hopefully take your mind off where you are, but I hope to hear from you soon.**

**All my love, always**

**Your Ginny**

**P.S. Errol is out running an errand so Ron let me borrow Pig. He says to send him back A.S.A.P. as he needs to send a letter to Hermione.**

Harry sighed and smiled at the letter; she had made him happy and he had already been thinking about her but he was glad that she'd written to him already. He had nothing to say to her at the moment, so he decided to write back later. He looked up at Pig, but realized that he had already left. He stood up and stretched lazily, glancing at the clock and groaned when it said 5:30 a.m. He didn't know why he had woken up so early or why Ginny had written to him quite so early, unless of course Pig had just taken forever to deliver the letter, which was of course very possible, but he figured he might as well get up because he had a lot of things that he wanted to accomplish. And knowing his aunt and uncle the things that he wanted to do wouldn't be able to get done until he worked on the chores that they would undoubtedly assign to him.

He opened his trunk and began to search through it for the book Hermione had given him the day after Dumbledore's funeral. It was a book on natural magic, Hermione seemed to think that Harry would be able to control his magic without a wand and be able to use it to its full extent. She also had heard something about some witches and wizards being able to control the natural elements. She had also said that a lot of muggle books brought the natural elements into existence and that a lot of it was myth. He wasn't even sure if he understood what she was on about but he figured it couldn't hurt to read up on the theory. After all he couldn't do magic outside of school yet until his birthday. But wandless magic he thought he could do, after all he had done quite a bit of it unintentionally so maybe he could do more.

He didn't however understand the natural elements idea of magic. He had just opened the book and managed to get the first sentence on the four elements read which simply said: _The four elements are fire, water, earth, and air_; when his Uncle Vernon came bursting into the room.

"Boy, get downstairs now! You have some work to do." Then he turned on his heel and left the room.

Harry sighed, he might as well listen, after all he didn't want to make his last visit any worse then it already was going to be. He wondered why his uncle was even up this early in the first place. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where his Aunt Petunia was making breakfast. He stood in the open doorway of the kitchen for a moment again wondering why everyone was up so early before speaking.

"What would you like me to do today?"

Aunt Petunia turned to look at him and gave him one of those pursed lipped smiles that sort of looked like a sneer and then turned back to the stove. "Vernon left a list for you on the kitchen table. He had an early meeting at Grunnings this morning. Everything on the list must be done if you want any meals today."

Harry sighed and reached over to pick up the list and look it over. The list was very full. It read:

- Mow the lawn.

- Trim the hedges.

- Weed the garden.

- Clean the windows.

- Power-wash the house.

- Fix the roof (there is a problem with a couple of the shingles, nail them back down).

- Begin to build a shed in the backyard – instructions for this are in the smaller shed.

- Clean out the shed before building the new one.

- Clean both bathrooms from top to bottom.

- Clean Dudley's room.

Harry groaned; this was going to take him more than all day! He placed a hand over his rumbling stomach and closed his eyes; he might as well get started. He went upstairs to change into some even older and rattier looking clothes, a pair of old baggy jeans and a torn t-shirt before heading back downstairs. He figured it was probably best to start cleaning the bathrooms and to work his way outside.

He grabbed the cleaning supplies from the closet and started to work. He scrubbed down the walls, the tub, the shower, and the sink before going to the toilet. He mopped the floor and replaced the bathroom towels before moving on to repeat the project in the second bathroom. Then he started on the windows; carefully removing them and scrubbing both sides. He headed upstairs to clean Dudley's room and grinned broadly when he remembered that Dudley was not home from school yet, so the room had yet to be mess. He quickly dusted and vacuumed before heading outside.

By one o'clock that afternoon, Harry had completed everything on the list except for cleaning out the shed and building a new one. He wiped the sweat off his brow and pulled the old t-shirt off his head to get some air as his stomach gave another loud rumble. He hadn't eaten anything since the sandwich and the handful of sweets that he had bought from the Hogwarts Express the day before. His Aunt and Uncle had just come outside as he headed towards the shed.

"Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry turned around and wondered what else they were going to make him do. "Yeah?"

Uncle Vernon sneered. "Don't say 'yeah' in that ungrateful tone, boy! Listen, your aunt and I are going to a fundraiser for my work and won't be home until late. When we get back, all of those chores better be done."

"You didn't specify on how much work you wanted me to do on the shed." Harry replied, looking at his uncle carefully.

Uncle Vernon grimaced like he always had when Harry had dared to ask a question. It didn't matter if the question was reasonable; it was still a question, something that had been forbidden for as long as Harry could remember. "All of it."

"All of it? You want me to build an entire shed in one day? Do you even have any wood?" Harry exclaimed angrily, his temper beginning to boil over. He took deep calming breaths, trying to control his anger. The last thing he needed was another explosion that caused underage magic.

"Everything you need is next to the old metal shed, which by the way you have to take apart first and put out at the road. When we get home, you can stop, but until then, build. I haven't had time to do it. Got it?"

Harry smirked, like his uncle would even consider building a shed, it was too much manual labour. He snickered to himself, trying to picture his uncle trying to build one; that would be a Kodak moment for sure. "Yeah, I got it."

Uncle Vernon nodded and a couple of minutes later Harry heard the car drive away. He thought about sneaking some food from the kitchen but his aunt had started keeping a count of exactly what they had to prevent him from doing just that. He let out a deep breath and decided to at least listen to some music while he worked. He pulled the tiny portable stereo out of the house and plugged it in on the back patio, letting the local rock station pour out as he got to work. AC/DC told him about the highway to hell as he began his work on the shed. He started off by removing everything from the old shed and moving it onto the patio before he took apart the old one. The hot sun was prickling his skin and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. _Did he even know how to build a shed?_ Well, he'd have to figure it out if he ever wanted to eat today.

Within an hour the other shed was done and he began to use his uncle's instructions to build the new one in its place. As the sun seemed to only become hotter by the minute, he groaned and was at least thankful that his aunt had thought of leaving him cold bottled water in a cooler. At least he was getting something, even if he was only getting water so that he didn't pass out in the yard, therefore his chores would still be finished when they got home, he was still grateful. He downed one bottle before getting back to work.

**By** eleven o'clock that evening, the Dursley's still weren't home and Harry was working by the lantern in the back and the streetlights. He was starving. The air had turned cooler and he had put his t-shirt back on. The shed was finished. He couldn't believe that he had actually built the entire thing in about ten hours of non-stop work. But then again, it wasn't very large and he supposed anyone could do it when they were told they wouldn't eat until it was finished. He put everything into the new shed and brought all of the pieces of the old shed out in some boxes to put out at the road for garbage day. Harry then went inside to take a shower. Once he was clean, he changed into slightly more comfortable clothes and then he sat in the living room. He had just thought about turning on the T.V. when he heard the Dursleys pull into the driveway. He walked into the entrance hall just as they came in.

"It's all finished. Can I have something to eat now?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a polite tone. He was not going to explode on them, even if he was angry enough to wish he was able to use his wand to curse them all into oblivion.

Uncle Vernon nodded at Aunt Petunia before he quickly went to go check to make sure that Harry had done everything that he was supposed to have done. "Good, you can go eat. Then I suggest you go to bed, I've got more for you to do tomorrow."

Harry didn't comment, though he could feel his anger rising. What else could he possibly have to do? Harry went into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was making him his meal or what was his lack of a meal. She gave him a slice of bread with butter, an apple and two slices of processed cheese. Harry quickly ate it, his stomach still growling before he headed back upstairs. Hedwig was sitting on his bed, looking at him. Harry smiled and ran his fingers through her silky coat before getting up and grabbing some owl treats from his trunk to give her.

Then he saw the letter from Ginny.

He decided to write her back before he went to bed. He wasn't sure what to write at first, as nothing had really happened, but he eventually came out with this:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I was surprised to get a letter from you so early; I mean I had barely arrived. Not much has really happened; you know I've just been doing some chores for the Dursleys and reading up about those theories on natural magic from Hermione. Dudley comes home from school tomorrow, so that should be pretty interesting, considering he doesn't even know that I came home early. He'll probably just be hanging out with his friends a lot and I don't think he'll bother me too much as he knows that by the time my birthday comes I can legally use magic on him. _

_I'm counting down to my birthday, seventeen seems so far away. But at least I will finally be an adult and I will at least be able to get out of here. _ _I don't want to write anything that may be too important, you know stuff that might be interpreted the wrong way, I mean, who knows if anyone will intercept this. Oh yeah … I do have one important thing that I can say - I MISS YOU TOO. I was of course, already thinking of you before I got your letter, but then you were on my mind all day – quite distracting actually. And the whole thing about you wanting to make me regret breaking up with you by looking fantastic at the wedding, I regretted breaking up with you the second after I did it. Ginny, you're incredible, and I can't imagine what I would do without you!_ _Well, your house sure sounds crazy, I hope you don't do anything drastic like kill the bride, try to keep a calm head at least for Bill and I promise to dream about you. _

_I miss you and I can't wait until the wedding so that I can take you into my arms. I think that might have sounded really corny, but it's better than Ron can do. Haha, well I hope to see you soon._

_Love always,_ _Your Harry_

_P.S. I'll send this with Hedwig because Pig left hours ago. Guess I didn't write back fast enough._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – The Surprise**

**When** Harry woke up the next morning, he groaned at his aching muscles. He stretched slowly to try to bring the pain down, but he figured after building an entire shed and carrying the pieces of the old one out to the road for so many hours the day before, it was only a matter of time until the pain had caught up with him. He got dressed and went downstairs, hoping that the Dursleys would be kind enough to give him some breakfast today. His stomach grumbled loudly at the thought as he stepped into the kitchen. His uncle was sitting at the table, drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper, while his aunt was making breakfast. Harry took a seat at the table and his uncle looked up.

"Good, you can make the breakfast. Go."

Harry stood back up and took over the frying of the bacon from his aunt. Within ten minutes, he was sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs. The thought of food in his stomach made him smile as he ate happily.

"Dudders is coming home today, Petunia, we have to make sure to give him a nice welcome home dinner. I'm going to pick up his present on the way to the school. Piers and Gordon are coming over as well." Uncle Vernon said.

Harry sighed; Dudley's welcome home party was probably going to be terrible. Not to mention the fact that he was going to have to put up with his dumb friends. Before he could get up to leave, an owl that he had never seen before came into the kitchen and landed on his shoulder.

Uncle Vernon yelled and jumped up from his chair. "What did I tell you about those bloody birds?"

Harry shrugged. "Sorry." He noticed that it was an owl from the _Daily Prophet_ and he grinned, he had forgotten that he had renewed his subscription. He took the newspaper from him and reached into his pocket for a copper knut which he placed into his pouch before it flew away.

"What was that you just gave that bird?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Wizarding money." Harry replied, completely ignoring his uncle as he opened up the newspaper and took a good look at the first page. He hoped that nothing had happened concerning Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The first thing he noticed was a picture of Dumbledore's funeral. Harry's heart beat quickly as he looked at the picture of Dumbledore, he felt tears burning at the back of his eyes and he quickly willed them back. He was not going to cry in front of the Dursleys, he wouldn't give them the pleasure.

"Potter, what is that you're reading? Well, go on, read it out loud!" Uncle Vernon demanded, obviously thinking it was something that he was keeping from him, like the letters from the ministry two summers before.

Harry nodded at his uncle and began to read out loud:

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND HARRY POTTER – HOGWARTS IS ATTACKED!**

Written By: _Jonathon Dickens_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, died last week. He was murdered, by whom however, is unknown. He was found at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower in the grounds of Hogwarts. For those of you who were lucky enough to attend his funeral on the Hogwarts grounds, you know what a wonderful man he was and how incredible he lived his life. _

_Dumbledore will be remembered for the many great things that he has done in his long life time. Dumbledore could speak Mermish fluently. He belonged to the _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation for Wizards_; was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; he was most famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945 and for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon blood; he was particularly well skilled in alchemy, Transfiguration, some Legilimency as well as Occulmency; he could do wandless magic and could become invisible on his own accord; he did some work on alchemy with his good friend Nicholas Flamel (the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, which of course was destroyed six years ago by Dumbledore when an eleven-year-old Harry Potter got a hold of it, preventing You-Know-Who from coming back to power). Dumbledore was considered a genius and he lived a very long and prosperous life… but the question that everyone is really wondering… is… who killed Albus Dumbledore?_

_He was apparently found below the Astronomy Tower after an attack by Death Eaters (You-Know-Who's followers), who had broken into the school to cause mayhem. Many deaths awaited this attack and of course the death of the headmaster himself. However it is interesting to note that Harry Potter, otherwise known as The Boy Who Lived, was with Dumbledore on some type of top-secret mission that he refuses to acknowledge. What was Potter doing with Dumbledore on the night that he died? _

_When asked to give an interview for the _Daily Prophet_ after the funeral, Potter is reported to have said "Piss off" and then moving over to go and sit cozily next to fifteen-year-old Ginevra Weasley. Miss Weasley is reported to be Potter's steady girlfriend at Hogwarts and she gave the _Daily Prophet_ quite a yelling when she heard a reporter ask Potter questions about his whereabouts with Dumbledore on the night in question._ _But what happened to Dumbledore? Did Harry Potter cause all of this trouble or is You-Know-Who really plotting something? With Dumbledore gone, who is there left to depend on? The Chosen One – Harry Potter is destined to kill You-Know-Who and it is up to him to bring peace to the world, but will he do it? According to a prophecy made seventeen years ago it is Potter's destiny to destroy You-Know-Who and only he alone can do it. It is said that You-Know-Who knew about this prophecy and that is the reason that James and Lily Potter were forced into hiding sixteen years ago. _

_Potter turns seventeen on 31st July and he will be of age, but will he be able to save the world from the darkest wizard of all time? That is the question that everyone is wondering._

_For more information on Harry Potter and the Chosen One, please see pages 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 15._

Harry groaned out loud, forgetting that the Dursleys were still in the room with him. "Damn it! They are still talking about me. And how the hell did they find out about Ginny?" He flipped through the paper angrily and began to read the story about who else had died that night at the castle. This one was a detailed attempt given by an Auror about how the Death Eaters appeared in Hogwarts.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia said softly, making Harry jump.

"Yeah?"

"Is… is Dumbledore really gone?"

Harry nodded, remembering back two summers when his aunt had gotten that letter from Dumbledore. "Yeah, he's really gone. We had gone somewhere to work… work on something concerning Voldemort and we arrived on top of the Astronomy Tower and he froze me in place. Snape came rushing up and he killed him. I couldn't move, I was invisible and frozen and I couldn't move. I watched him die and then he stumbled back and fell off the tower. He's gone."

"Rubbish!" Uncle Vernon declared, throwing his napkin down onto his plate. "Knowing you, boy, you probably killed him! Now I don't want to hear any more of this bloody business!" He got up and left, slamming the front door behind him.

Harry continued to flip through the newspaper, stopping when he saw an article on the death of three families in York. He looked up when his aunt sat down across from him.

"Harry… I need to know… is… are you… do you have to kill You-Know-Who?" Aunt Petunia asked, wringing her hands together nervously.

Harry's jaw dropped open in shock. _Why did she even care? _ She had never talked to him about anything before; though two summers before had been interesting when his aunt had known about the Dementors and about Azkaban. He nodded. "Yeah, I do. Dumbledore told me that there was a prophecy made when I was a baby. It stated that a baby would be born at the end of July to parents who had three times defied Voldemort, and that Voldemort would mark him as his equal, which he did. When he killed my mum and dad, he unintentionally gave me some of his powers, along with this scar, and it all comes down to death… I have to kill him or he has to kill me. The prophecy says that neither can survive while the other lives or something like that. Besides, why do _you_ even care?"

Aunt Petunia stared at him for a moment. "Harry, look, I know that I never treated you the way that you were supposed to be treated, but I convinced Vernon to take you in, which he would never have done otherwise, and by doing so I kept you protected for sixteen years. At least I did something. But, Lily was my sister and at one time… I loved her, Harry, we were so close and then… I was jealous because she could do so much and I could do nothing! We drifted apart and we got into lots of arguments and then when she married your father… we got into a huge fight over the magical world. I knew about You-Know-Who and I was worried for her safety as well as my own, but she… well she was determined to stand and fight, and I wouldn't have it, and I vowed never to speak to her again. When I found you on my doorstep with that note from Dumbledore saying that your parents were dead… I couldn't bear it, I mean I never had a chance to say that I was sorry and to be nice to you or to even love you … it would be too much… so I chose to ignore it and well… Vernon hardly minded at all. Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry stared at his aunt absolutely dumbfounded. She was apologizing to him for the way she had treated him all of these years, what was the world coming to? "Alright, I can't say that I forgive you or anything, but I accept your apology."

"Harry… um, are you dating that Weasley girl that the paper mentioned?"

Harry nodded, now more confused then ever. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

Aunt Petunia looked nervous for a minute before she spoke. "Watch out for her, Harry. Lily and I may have been fighting, but she warned me that I might be in trouble. She said that the Dark Lord works in ways to hurt his enemy. She said that he always went after those you cared about most first. So… be careful, Harry."

She stood up to go wash the dishes then, leaving Harry sitting at the table in shock. Then his senses came in… Ginny was in danger! He had to see her, talk to her, and warn her… he had to do something! He grabbed himself another glass of juice and sighed.

"Dobby!" He exclaimed loudly as the thought entered his mind. "I can get Dobby to talk to her."

Just then a loud crack appeared in the kitchen and Aunt Petunia screamed.

"Harry Potter sir has called Dobby. Dobby listens carefully to Harry Potter, 'cause Dobby is wanting to help the greatest wizard of all time, yes he is!" Dobby said excitingly. His colourful socks didn't match and Harry noticed that he had a new hat and a vest.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said. "I didn't know that I could summon you like that. I was actually going to summon Kreacher and tell him to ask you to come here, but this works better."

Dobby shuddered. "Kreacher is a bad house elf, Harry Potter, sir, he is not wanting to serve you, oh no. Kreacher is sick, sir, so it would not matter. Dobby thinks Kreacher is dying and I is hoping so, sir, he is a bad house elf. But Dobby would be glad to help you, sir!"

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about it; I'm not exactly a big fan of Kreacher myself. Okay Dobby, this is what I need you to do. I need you to go get Professor Lupin for me. Remus Lupin, remember him, and tell him that I need to talk to him and that I need to talk to Ginny Weasley right away. Can you do that for me?"

Dobby grinned broadly. "Oh yes, sir, Dobby will do it, sir!"

And then he was gone.

Aunt Petunia was standing in the doorway in shock. "Lupin?"

Harry turned to his aunt. "You know Lupin?"

She nodded. "Not very well, I just… wasn't he one of those weird friends that your father hung around with? I thought that he was dead."

"Yeah, and no he's not dead, my godfather is dead. Lupin's the only one I've got left."

Then before giving his aunt a chance to answer, Harry went upstairs to his room, hoping that Dobby would do what he asked and do it quickly.

**Later** on that evening, Harry was cleaning up the kitchen after Dudley's welcome home party. Dudley was sitting in the living room watching T.V. with his parents as he opened his many presents just for coming home. It didn't matter that his birthday was in week, he had to get double gifts. The welcome home party had been disgusting in Harry's opinion. Harry had watched Dudley stuff his face on all of his favourite foods, eating plate after plate. Even his boxing career wasn't going to keep him from weighing as much as a whale. Dudley's weight reminded Harry strongly of a novel that he'd had to read in English class before he had found out about Hogwarts, _The Princess Bride_ by William Goldman. Goldman had invented a character called Fezzik who was a giant, but he still reminded him of Dudley, if you took away the whole soft nature and the being nice part anyway.

Harry had been forced to sit at the kitchen table and watch as Dudley ate, he of course hadn't been given a meal since his display at breakfast time had infuriated Uncle Vernon. It didn't matter that Uncle Vernon had told Harry to read the newspaper, it only mattered that Harry had spoken of things that weren't supposed to be mentioned in the house. Harry sighed when he heard someone come into the kitchen behind him. He turned around and groaned inwardly when he saw that it was Piers, Gordon, and Dudley.

"Well, hey Potter, aren't you cool, washing the dishes like a pansy!" Gordon said, laughing and pointing at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well someone has to clean the dishes and the dishwasher is full."

Piers walked over and punched Harry lightly on the shoulder. "So why did you get out of St. Brutus' so early?"

Harry shrugged. "They said I was normal and they let me go."

Dudley laughed. "Normal, my ass."

"What do you guys want? I have a lot of chores to do."

Gordon grinned. "Hey Big D, can we have a crack at him? We haven't done so in a while, and I'm really in the mood to hit something."

Harry looked over at Dudley, wondering how he was going to react. Naturally, Dudley wanted to look cool and superior in front of his friends but at the same time he knew that Harry could do magic soon. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, mate. I mean my parents are just in the other room."

Gordon sighed, "Yeah, but man it would be sweet!"

Piers nodded. "Hey Dud, how 'bout we have a go at Potter later. I think we could still take him. Just because he's taller than you and Gordon now doesn't mean he stopped being a wimp."

Dudley laughed. "True. We'll see though, okay?"

The doorbell rang, bringing Harry out of his sour thoughts and making him slightly grateful to get out of the conversation of beating him up. Harry knew that he could probably hold himself really well in a fight now, but it would still be three to one and only Piers was smaller in build then him. Gordon and Dudley may have been shorter but they were strong and they were mean. Harry heard his uncle get up to answer the door. He continued to wash the dishes by hand, ignoring the snide remarks from Dudley and his gang until he heard his uncle yell his name.

Harry dried his hands off and wandered into the entrance way wondering what he had done wrong now. "What?"

Uncle Vernon's face was flushed with anger and his moustache was twitching. "Don't say what! Who are these freaks! Get them out… I want them out of my house, NOW!" He pointed at the doorway, where Lupin and Ginny were standing.

Harry couldn't believe that they both had showed up. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it. He grinned. "Hey, I didn't expect… come in!"

"IN!" His uncle exclaimed. "NO, I WANT THEM OUT, AND I WANT THEM OUT NOW! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO! THAT KITCHEN IS NOT CLEAN YET! OUT!"

Harry ignored his uncle and gestured for Lupin and Ginny to follow him into the kitchen. Once they were inside, he turned to Ginny and opened his arms, where she ran into them. Lupin looked slightly surprised, but he didn't say anything. Harry hugged her tight, not quite believing that she was here. The flowery scent that he always associated with Ginny hit his senses and he leaned down to kiss her softly. He didn't know how long they kissed like that, but when he pulled back, Lupin was grinning at them, and his aunt, uncle, Dudley, Gordon, and Piers, were standing in the doorway in shock.

"Er," Harry said. "Thanks for coming. I need to tell you something and I need your help, Professor."

Lupin smiled. "Harry, I'm not your professor anymore, call me Remus, or Lupin. And what can I help you with?"

Harry took a seat at the table, pulling Ginny down onto his lap, enjoying her touch. She didn't seem to mind, though she was looking at him with a worried look. He kissed her again, to take the worry from her gaze. She grinned when he pulled away.

"Harry, what's going on?" She asked.

Harry looked over at Piers and Gordon who were giving him jealous glances. "Um, Dud, I think your friends need to leave, this is a private conversation."

Uncle Vernon nodded. "Piers, Gordon, we need to talk to the boy now. Why don't you and Dudley go down to the park?"

Dudley nodded and led his friends out of the house. No one spoke until they heard the front door close behind the three of them.

Harry nodded at his uncle. "Well, Aunt Petunia was talking to me this morning… and um, did you guys see the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?"

Ginny nodded darkly. "How dare they even mention you? And I had every right to tell them off!"

Lupin nodded. "Yeah, they seem to be clicking everything to you again. I don't think they can make up their mind. First you were the Boy Who Lived, the world's saviour and then you were a lying lunatic and then you were a hero again and now you're the Chosen One. What about it, Harry, what did your aunt say?"

Uncle Vernon was glaring at his wife, as Aunt Petunia shifted uncomfortably. "I told him what Lily and James told me before they went into hiding. The stuff about You-Know-Who and the way he went after the people his enemies cared about most."

Lupin looked at Aunt Petunia in surprise. "I'm surprised you remembered." He turned to Harry. "So now you're worried about Ginny's safety."

Harry nodded. "She's not of age yet, so she can't come with Ron, Hermione, and I when we go to look for Voldemort. Her mum would never allow it even if the school does close. I don't think I'm going back and well, at first I tried to break up with her to protect her, but I realized that its not going to matter so-"

"So he stopped being a prat and he apologized." Ginny interrupted before turning to Lupin. "Do you think that I'm going to be in danger?"

Lupin nodded. "Most likely, yes, but then again, anyone who is close to Harry will probably be in danger. Harry, I know about the horcruxes, I was one of the few people that Dumbledore told. However, I think that if the Ministry of Magic does allow the school to open, I think that you should go back. Harry, McGonagall and I were talking and we think that you should be trained. Tonks is going to teach you how to disguise yourself since she is the best at it being a metamorphmagus and all. Kingsley is going to teach you Occulmency and Legilimency, as he has become quite a professional at it. It's important that you know Occulmency, Harry, you have to be able to block your thoughts from Voldemort, and of course read his mind as, well as the minds of other people; it might just save your life. Also, McGonagall is going to teach you how to become an animagus, and I'm going to teach you as many dark spells as I can. By going back to school, McGonagall's going to be headmistress if the school opens and well… Harry, we can give you, Ron, and Hermione, special permission to leave the school to go do this. But I think it would be better if you were there. Just think about it."

"You want to prepare me for Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him, she could feel his heart beating quickly against her back. "Harry, Lupin's right, this could be really important. It will be the help you need to survive."

Lupin nodded at Ginny. "Exactly. Harry, we need you to learn, what do you think?"

Harry looked down at Ginny and nodded. "When do I start? I'll do anything to protect those I love." He looked over at the Dursleys then, who were still standing in the doorway. "What about them?"

Lupin laughed. "Well, if Voldemort went after the Dursleys I don't think he really knows you very well now, does he? But don't worry, we have Aurors keeping watch. Well, are you ready to go?"

Harry grinned. "I get to leave now! Awesome, I have to go pack."

Lupin nodded. "Ginny, why don't you go help him, I need to have a word with Harry's aunt and uncle before we leave."

Harry nodded and led Ginny upstairs to his room. "I didn't expect you to come, I mean I wanted to see you but I guess I thought your mum wouldn't let you."

Ginny grinned. "Actually, she doesn't know. Lupin came to the house and said that Tonks needed my help with some stuff at Grimmauld Place and that she insisted it be me who came, well, Mum trusts them, and I was curious. So we flooed to Grimmauld Place then Lupin told me that Dobby had come to see him and that we were coming here, but he didn't think that Mum would approve so he had decided it was best not to tell her at all."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I'm so glad you're here."

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. The feel of her warm, soft lips under his sent him moaning. Here was everything he had been missing, everything he had wanted. He slipped his fingers into that gorgeous silk hair and brought her closer. Ginny felt his tongue on her lips and opened her mouth to allow it access. He played with her tongue, nibbling on her lips and at the same time sending little spasms through her system.

She still couldn't believe that this was Harry. This was the boy she had waited for her entire life, the boy, no the man, that she was holding now was more then she ever would have expected. She slid her hands up into his hair and threaded her fingers through the thickness, sighing as his lips left hers only to move down to her neck.

"Harry," she whispered. "We're supposed to be packing."

He moaned and brought his mouth back to hers, lingering only long enough to drive them both insane before he pulled away. "I know. Come on, let's pack."

Ginny sat down on his bed and placed a hand over her racing heart as she watched him toss the few things that he had bothered to take out into his trunk. He was so handsome, she thought, grinning at what he would say if she told him that. She could just picture the grimace that would appear on his face. It was his eyes that did her in every time. He had the most amazing eyes that she had ever seen. Every time he looked at her she felt like she could just sink into his eyes and stay there forever; those gorgeous deep emerald green eyes.

"So how's the wedding coming along?" Harry asked as he searched under the loose floor board for anything he may have left behind. He wanted to make sure he had everything as he would never be coming back to this place again.

Ginny grinned. "Well, I've tried to take your letter into account and not kill the bride, and to be perfectly honest, I don't think Bill would ever forgive me if I killed Fleur. She loves him, Harry… I thought, I don't know, maybe I was prejudiced against her from the start but I thought that once she saw him after the attack she would…"

Harry nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. "I know, I did too. I mean, I like Fleur; she was probably the nicest to me when I was in the tournament especially after I rescued Gabrielle, but I don't know, I honestly thought the same thing. Fleur just seems to be that type of person, but I guess Bill saw something in her that we didn't."

Ginny slipped her arms around Harry and cuddled into his chest. "Harry, wait until you see him. His face is so scarred and… we don't know what's going to happen when there's a full moon, I mean Greyback attacked him when he wasn't changed, so… "

"I know. I don't think you have to worry about it though. I talked to Lupin about it after the funeral and he said that there was no possible way for Bill to become a werewolf because Greyback bit him in human form. As a human, the werewolf doesn't have the power to change another being into the creature. Bill will be fine. And I remember how bad the scarring was, but he will get that fixed. Lupin said there's a procedure at St. Mungo's where you can actually get scars removed. There is a healer who can do it without having to reconstruct the skin beneath. Madam Pomfrey said that she was going to look into it for him. I told him that if he needed money for the procedure I would give it to him."

Ginny smiled up at Harry, tears in her eyes. "You are the most wonderful man alive."

Harry blushed. "No, I just… well, I know that it's probably expensive, and Bill makes enough money, but he has to spend so much on the wedding, and the honeymoon, and a place to live and… well I want to help."

Ginny smiled. "You're so amazing, Harry." She reached up to kiss him softly, running her fingers gently through his hair. She pulled away after a few minutes, just smiling at him.

He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "Well, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I'll take Hedwig's cage. She's still at the Burrow."

"Thanks." Ginny went downstairs first, followed by Harry as he carted his trunk. They walked into the kitchen where Lupin was sitting with the Dursleys.

"I'm ready."

Lupin nodded. "Yeah, Harry take a seat, there's a few more things that we need to discuss first."

Harry sat down, Ginny curling up onto his lap again. "What's up?"

Lupin smiled. "God, you look like James, sitting there like that with a pretty redhead in your arms." He shook his head, as if he was pushing the memories back. "Harry, you know that once you turn seventeen this is not your home anymore, well, actually after we leave tonight you don't have to come back."

Harry nodded. "I know."

Lupin grinned and pointed his wand, muttering a silencing charm around the room before continuing. He ushered for the Dursleys to sit down at the table. They did, Uncle Vernon eyeing the wand carefully. Dudley looked scared but at the same time he kept giving Harry jealous looks and eyeing Ginny with interest. Harry wondered why Dudley was back but he didn't think much of it, he was more concerned as to what Lupin had to say to him. Aunt Petunia just sat there quietly.

"Well, Harry as you know, when Sirius died he left you everything, his house, his house elf and all of his money. But what Dumbledore didn't get a chance to tell you was that… well… Harry, did you ever wonder where all the money came from? From your parents I mean?"

"Yeah, I wondered, I mean, there's millions of galleons in there."

"Yes. Harry, the Potters are an extremely rich and old pureblood family. James was the only child and he inherited everything. What you currently have in your account is nothing compared to what you're going to receive when you turn seventeen." Lupin explained.

Harry looked startled. "What there's more?"

Lupin laughed. "Oh yes, Harry, there's more. You see, when your parents went into hiding, they chose a cottage owned by the Potters in Godric's Hollow, but that wasn't their home. The cottage of course was destroyed, but Potter Manor is still there."

"Potter Manor?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "I own a manor? As in like a mansion?"

Lupin grinned. "Well, more or less yes. You also own homes in France, Italy, Germany, Russia, California, British Columbia, New York, Ireland, and Scotland. Once you turn seventeen, six million galleons will be deposited into your account annually."

"Annually?" Harry gasped. "I'm that rich?"

"WHAT?" Uncle Vernon yelled, causing Harry to remember that they were still in the room. "HE HAS MONEY AND AFTER ALL THESE YEARS WE'VE BEEN BLOODY WELL PAYING FOR EVERYTHING! THE FOOD ON THE TABLE AND CLOTHES ON HIS BACK! BOY YOU OWE US! AND YOU OWE US A HELL OF A LOT!"

Lupin glared at Uncle Vernon. "The money belongs to Harry and besides its wizarding money; it doesn't work in your world." He said, conveniently leaving out that it could of course be changed to the proper currency like other foreign currencies. "Harry, you will get everything. Sirius left you tons of money as well, though I know that you donated most of it to the Order. Dumbledore didn't leave you money, but he did leave you many books to help you with your journey, and he left you his pensive."

Harry simply nodded. He didn't know what to say, how exactly did one react when you found out that you had more money then you could ever spend in your life. "Potter Manor? Does… is it still there?"

"Yes. Potter Manor is in Scotland and its run by one extremely old house elf named Maddy. She probably will only last a couple more years, though I did tell Dobby that I think you would like having him work for you there. So Dobby and Winky went to the manor to help out. By the way, Kreacher died this afternoon. The house elves at Hogwarts will take care of everything, but I figured you might be interested. I know that you didn't exactly like him because of what happened with Sirius, but I thought you might like to know that he is no longer your concern." Lupin explained.

Harry nodded. "Okay… I just… wow. And I don't care much about Kreacher."

"I figured you wouldn't, that elf was a disgrace and it is because of him that you went running off to find Sirius. I just thought I would inform you. Are you ready to go now, Harry? We're going to Arabella's house first."

"Yeah, let's go." He stood up and looked over at the Dursleys. "Er, well, I guess this is goodbye for good then. See you."

Nobody spoke and Lupin shrugged, leading Ginny and Harry out of the house, just then they heard someone call Harry's name.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia called out, running out the front door. When Harry turned to look at her she gulped as if what she was about to say was hard. "Take care of yourself and … maybe write sometime."

Then she walked back into the house and closed the door without saying another word.

Harry turned back to Lupin and Ginny, "Well, I guess we're ready to go now."

And without another word, they walked to Mrs. Figg's house and into her fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III - Life Lessons**

**Harry**, Ginny, and Lupin landed in Grimmauld Place a couple of minutes later with all of Harry's stuff in tow. Tonks was sitting at the table drinking butterbeer and she grinned broadly when she saw them. "Wotcher, Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Hey, Tonks!"

She grinned and stood up to kiss Lupin, who looked slightly embarrassed but kissed her anyway.

"Well, Harry," Lupin said. "Tonks and I need to discuss a few things so if you want to spend a little time with Ginny before I take her back to the Burrow you guys can go find something to do."

Harry grinned. "Alright." He turned to Ginny and she smiled at him as he carted his trunk upstairs, Ginny carrying Hedwig's cage. He went into the room he had used last time and dropped everything down before turning to Ginny. "Do you think Lupin will tell your mum about us?"

Ginny smiled. "No, because we're going to tell Mum, just not right now. I already hid the newspaper on her."

Harry grinned, and leaned over to kiss her softly, before pulling her down onto his bed where they both just sat cross-legged and grinned at each other.

"So, what have I missed?"

Ginny laughed. "Not that much really. Percy still isn't talking to the family, and Mum cried today when she got the wedding invitation to Bill's wedding sent back. Everyone in the family was really upset. Especially Mum, she can't understand why Percy won't come to his own brother's wedding, even if he is currently estranged from the family. Charlie has a new girlfriend, her name is Sandy and she's so ditzy! She just sort of sits around the house and stares at him in awe and when he looks at her she just sighs. I haven't heard her say anything except for 'Oh, Charlie, you are so sweet.' Then he just grins at her and she goes back to sighing. It's disgusting! I don't think she will last long though, she's not his type. I can tell she's just some sort of fling for him. I think he only invited her to the wedding, so he doesn't have to listen to Mum complain that he needs to find himself a nice girl and settle down. But I suppose that's a whole other story. Fred and George have been trying to find a way to get a joke in at the wedding… they hinted some ideas towards me, but they won't tell me what their planning. If Mum finds out … they're dead. I don't think Bill would mind personally, he's too prone to their jokes but Mum would kill them. Bill's nervous and sore, but Fleur caters to his every whim. She really is quite perfect for him. I do have to admit it. And Ron, well… I'm going to kill him! You know how he was comforting Hermione at the funeral and we thought that maybe he'd do something about the fact that he loves her in a completely non best mate way… nothing. Hermione wrote me a letter and she was in tears, she is so fed up with him. She actually told me that she is thinking about giving up on him. I'm thinking about getting Fred and George to do something to get Ron's act together. Hermione just can't give up on Ron, they belong together. Want to help?"

Harry laughed at her outburst of information. "Nah, surprise me. Those two have been driving me crazy, I honestly don't even know when I realized that they wanted each other; it has been years. But then again, I never said Ron was fast."

Ginny smiled shyly. "Well, I did sort of like you for a while, and I never did anything about it."

Harry grinned wickedly, "Well, you did send me a singing valentine, and a singing get well card, so I at least knew you liked me, Ron doesn't even give Hermione the slightest idea. Also, you were really clumsy whenever you were around me. I remember something distinctly about you putting your elbow in a butter dish."

Ginny groaned. "You had to bring that valentine up! I'm trying to burn that memory from my brain. And why do you remember all of my embarrassing moments?"

Harry laughed. "Don't, it's a good memory. All of them are good memories. Besides, didn't it go something like, 'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as black as a-"

"Harry!" Ginny groaned.

He laughed again. "Okay, I'll try to forget it. Besides, I never exactly let you know when I started to like you, so I guess I can be blamed as well."

"What do you mean? How long did you like me before you did anything about it?" Ginny asked.

Harry sighed, "Oh, maybe a little over a year."

"Harry James Potter! You liked me for over a year and you never told me!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "Well, I didn't realize that I liked you at first. I just, well, when Ron was freaking out over you dating Michael I felt a little twinge of annoyance, but I thought it was just 'cause I loved you like a sister and, well, Michael Corner was a bit of a prat. But I didn't think much of it as I did like Cho at the time. Then during the summer we spent so much time together, I got used to you always being around and when school started up again you were always with Dean, that's when I realized what I was feeling. But then I didn't do anything because you were dating Dean. Okay... and I admit that I was a little nervous of Ron's reaction. I had some pretty crazy dreams about you though. Every morning when I woke up I'd thank my lucky stars that Ron could not see what I was dreaming or he would have killed me for having such improper thoughts about his baby sister!"

Ginny grinned. "So what made you decide to just kiss me like that in front of all those people?"

Harry shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I'd been playing with the idea of using lucky potion to get you to go out with me, but I decided that that was too unfair. Then I don't know, you were running at me and you were in my arms and I didn't even think about it, I just acted. I just took what I wanted I guess."

Ginny smiled and slid across the bed and onto his lap to kiss him softly. "I'm glad you did."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I'm glad I did too, I just wish that I would have done something about it sooner… you know, kick Dean out of the way."

Ginny laughed, "I wouldn't have minded. I don't know what I saw in Dean, we never got along well. Almost from the beginning we didn't get along like a boyfriend/girlfriend should."

Harry smiled; he was silent for a couple of minutes as if he was lost in thought. "Ginny, everything that Lupin said, about me having so much money and all… I… don't tell Ron. He gets so… bent out of shape at the idea of me having so much money, and I think this would make him blow. I mean I will tell him, I just… need to find a way how."

Ginny snuggled close to Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist and cuddling against his chest. Harry thought that she felt so perfect sitting right there in his arms that he couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face. "I won't. Ron does get angry… but he hates being poor… sure its rubbish sometimes, but really we're not that poor, and we do have more than most people would. Besides, raising seven kids would hardly make anybody rich!"

Harry nodded . "True. But still, Ron's real bitter about it."

Ginny sighed and reached up to pull Harry's lips down to hers and a loud 'Ahem' caused them to break apart.

Tonks was standing in the doorway of Harry's bedroom grinning. "Sorry to interrupt, but Remus says he's got to take you back now, Ginny. He doesn't want Molly to think we kidnapped you."

"Okay, we're coming." She stood up and grinned at Harry who took her hand in his and followed her downstairs and into the kitchen.

Lupin smiled at them when they walked in.

Ginny turned to Harry and kissed him softly. "See you later, Harry."

Then she waved goodbye to Tonks and Lupin and walked into the fire.

Once she had disappeared, Lupin turned to Harry. "Well, I'll admit, I was surprised to see you and Ginny together. You guys make a good couple. And I guess you take after your father in more ways then we thought. After all, he seemed to be a pretty big fan of redheads too."

Harry grinned. "Thanks. We started going out right after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. You can't tell Mrs. Weasley though; Ginny thinks that she's going to flip out, so she wants to wait until the wedding so we can tell her together, in person. She seems to think that's the safest bet."

Tonks nodded. "Makes sense. Ginny's not lying when she says that Molly still treats her like she's ten. The girl is going to be sixteen in August. And don't even get Molly started on the whole Chamber thing, Molly likes to pretend it never happened and that Ginny is still her sweet and innocent little girl." Tonks let out a loud yawn. "Well, I'm off to bed, goodnight you two."

Harry watched her go upstairs, grinning at the thought that Tonks and Lupin had obviously gotten closer then he thought if they were living together. He turned to Lupin. "So, when am I going to get started on all of my life lessons?"

Lupin grinned. "Life lessons, that's an interesting way to look at it, Harry."

Harry shrugged, "Well, they are. They're lessons to keep me alive; aren't they?"

Lupin nodded. "Yeah, basically. Listen, Harry, I know I dropped a lot of information on you tonight, are you okay? I mean, do you have any questions?"

"All that money? Really?"

Lupin laughed. "Yes, Harry, you really are that rich. I always knew that James and Sirius were filthy rich, but to think that you have both of their fortunes combined!"

Harry grinned. "The other thing, Potter Manor… er, do you think it would be okay if I lived there, like can I see it? I mean, not live there right now, just once I'm done everything, you know, later."

"Sure, Harry; why don't we go take a look at it right now?" Lupin gestured towards the fire and they flooed straight to the house.

Harry gasped when he stepped out of the fireplace, feeling like he had entered an entirely different dimension. He landed in a large entranceway with lots of bright windows surrounding the large oak double front doors and a skylight. It was beautiful.

The walls were a light cream colour with a gold trim that matched the marble floor. It actually reminded Harry strongly of the pictures he'd seen of the royal palace in Russia. The ceilings were almost as high as they were in Hogwarts. He turned around to look at the fireplace that he had just come out of and grinned. It was huge. The fireplace stood eight feet tall and eight feet wide and it was made of marble and stone and everything in the room just glistened.

"Wow," Harry murmured as he looked around the room again. "My family really lived in something this… wow."

Lupin grinned as he stood behind Harry. "This is the only room that is this large and exquisite; the others are more based on everyday living. Here, let me fill you in on what I learned from Andrew, Gwen, James, and Maddy about the house's history. Your multi-great grandfather Jacob Godric Lyons Potter III had this place built in 1333. He had the outline and the model of the house done when he died, so his wife Amelia and their son Aiden had the house completed. James used to always say that you could tell what room Amelia decorated because it was so rich looking that he sometimes wondered if she married his grandfather for his money; this room, of course, being the exquisite room decorated by Amelia Potter. This is the only fireplace in the whole house that is set up to the floo network and it is a private network, meaning the Ministry of Magic has no idea it exists let alone where it is and who is coming and going. The house is also completely unplottable. It has so many protection spells that it is as safe if not more so than Hogwarts itself. Also, you can't apparate into the house because of spells put onto it. However, once you turn seventeen you become the owner of the house and we can put some protection spells around the house allowing for only certain people to apparate into the house without an alarm going off. But we'll work that out in the future."

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Harry said honestly, as he looked around in awe. This place really belonged to him; it was piece of his family's history.

Just then a tiny, old, and much wrinkled house elf came into the room, walking very slowly. Unlike most house elves, she was not wearing what looked like a pillowcase, but had on a cute little black maid's dress, the same style as the early twentieth century. It made Harry grin to think that his family didn't want the house elf to wear that ugly old pillowcase that Dobby had first worn.

"Oh, Maddy, I was wondering when you would get here. I have brought someone for you to meet. Harry, this is Maddy and Maddy, do you remember Harry Potter?" Lupin asked.

Maddy looked up at Harry in surprise and when she spoke, her voice was extremely high pitched. "Master Harry is all grown up now! I last saws you when you was just a baby. I is singing to you when the Lady is out, yes I was."

Harry smiled at her, thinking that she was another part of that life that he didn't remember. "Thanks Maddy, I'm sure I liked to listen to you sing. I'm thinking about moving in here maybe next summer. Would that be okay?"

Maddy nodded excitingly. "Oh yes, Master Harry, I is being prepared for you, I is knowing you will come back. Was it Master Harry that sent Dobby and Winky here to help Maddy?"

Harry nodded, turning to grin at Lupin. "Yes, Maddy, I hope you're not offended, but when Lupin told me that you have been working here for so long, I thought maybe you might appreciate some help. Dobby and Winky are good friends of mine. Is it okay that I want them to work here?"

Maddy grinned up at Harry. "Oh yes, sir, I is liking them very much, sir. I is not having company in so long, and now they are here. Would you like for me to give you a tour of the house?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Harry, I'm just going to go into the kitchen and talk to Dobby and Winky about what happened with Kreacher. I know you don't care what happened to him so I'll take care of everything. Maddy will take you around." Lupin replied before turning and heading down one of the corridors.

Harry nodded; he didn't care about Kreacher and he was glad that he was dead, he had been miserable anyway. "Okay, Maddy, so where do we begin?"

Maddy turned and Harry noticed for the first time that there were three directions that could be taken. There were two corridors to go down as well as a large, gleaming oak spiral staircase. Maddy was leading him up the stairs. "We will start upstairs, Master Harry."

"Maddy, can you just call me Harry, no master please." Harry asked.

Maddy smiled. "Of course, Master, I mean Harry." She continued to lead him up the stairs until they came to landing that had a set of double oak doors, large doors. They had to stand about eight feet tall. He also noticed that the stairs continued to go up.

"Maddy, how many floors are in this house?"

"There is four, sir. Would you like to stop here or go all the way to the top and work your way down?"

Harry grinned. "Let's work our way down."

He continued to follow Maddy all the way up to the top, noticing that every landing had a large set of double doors. When they finally reached the top floor, Maddy pulled open the doors to reveal a large room, filled with storage and trunks full of things.

"This is the attic, sir, Master James and Lady Lily left many of their personal belongings in their room. I is bringing them up here and putting them in storage for you."

Harry nodded; a knot in his chest. His parents' things were in this room. One day, when he had time he would go through everything. The clothes, the books, the pictures… all of their memories. He shook the thoughts from his head and looked deeper into the room. Windows lined the walls and the room seemed to go on forever.

"Is this all that is up here? I mean, is it all just storage?"

"Yes, sir, it is all storage. Come on, we will move down a floor now." She led Harry back to the landing, closing the doors behind her.

"Maddy, what's with the big doors at each landing?" Harry asked as they came to the third floor. "I mean, why does every landing have doors leading to the hallway?"

"I is not knowing, sir, but your great-grandfather said it kept the draft out." She opened the next set of doors and Harry found himself standing in a large corridor.

The walls were papered in a deep blue, the floor was hardwood. He noticed that all of the doors were sets. Maddy led him into the first room and he gasped. It was huge. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle with some chairs, dressers, a vanity, some night stands, and a bookshelf as well as a large fireplace against one wall. The room was about thirty feet square. He opened one set of double doors on the left side of the room and found a large closet, while the set on the right side consisted of a private bath. The private bath had both a tub and shower for comfort.

"Blimey!" Harry said. "Maddy, whose bedroom is this?"

Maddy shrugged. "No ones, sir, it is just a guest room. This whole floor is guest rooms; they are all the same size. Every bedroom in the house has a private bath and a fireplace. There is twenty guest rooms on this floor. Like Mr. Remus said before, only the downstairs fireplace is connected to the floo network. The fireplaces in all of the other rooms are strictly for comfort."

"Twenty! Blimey, I could invite everyone I knew to live here if I wanted."

Maddy laughed. "Come on, the rest of the rooms are very similar, just different decorations. Let's move down to the second floor." Harry followed her, still in awe. When she led him onto the second floor, he again found himself in a corridor. This one also had a hardwood floor, but the walls were colourful stones. Each room again had a set of double doors. Maddy led him down the hall and it took Harry a second to realize that she was talking to him. "They is all bedrooms also. I will only show you one room, as it will be yours. The bedrooms on this floor however are forty feet square and there are only ten, plus the master bedroom, which is of course much bigger." At the very end of the hall was a larger set of double doors than the rest, Maddy pushed them open and Harry found himself in the largest bedroom that he had ever seen.

"This is the master suite, sir."

Harry grinned, it was incredible. The walls were painted the same colour as his eyes and the hardwood beneath his feet gleamed. The large window brought the moonlight in and the window seat was plumped with pillows for comfort. The king-sized bed in the centre barely seemed to take up any room at all. There was a small sitting area in front of the fireplace as well as some bookshelves, two dressers, a vanity, and two nightstands. There were three sets of double doors in this room. The first one led to the master bath which not only had a stand-up shower large enough for three people but a large Jacuzzi tub built for two, a double sink, and the wall behind the Jacuzzi was all mirrors. Another set of double doors led to a huge walk-in-closet and the final one led to the nursery. Maddy placed her hand on Harry's arm when she felt him tense.

"I is not touching this room, sir, it is exactly the way your parents left it when they took you and went into hiding."

Harry nodded and stepped into the room, his heart in his chest. There was an oak crib in the corner and simple baby things around the room, his room. They had decorated the nursery in baby animals, he realized, it was nice. He smiled, his heart pounding, he was glad that he had come to a place where there was happy memories. "Thanks Maddy, for leaving the room like this. I assume it's you then that have brought all the bathrooms and everything up to date."

Maddy nodded. "Yes, sir; that is my job, sir. There is money for me to use to do just that!"

Harry smiled. "Leave this room, I mean keep it like this… maybe one day my child will be able to use it."

Maddy nodded and led him back down the spiral staircase to the first floor. They then went down one of the corridors from the entranceway and ended up in a library. There was a huge fireplace against the wall and lots of large comfy furniture around it. Bookshelves lined the walls, going so high up that both ladders and stairs were erected around the room.

"This is the library Harry, over the years your family has collected many books. Many is very useful, and some is just stories, many muggle books as well." She led him further down the corridor and into another large room with a large fireplace. "This is the living room. It changes very often, as every new Potter has a different idea of what a living room should look like." At this moment it was filled very similar to the library, with lots of comfy chairs and furniture, though it also had a chess table, a pool table, an air hockey table, a ping pong table, a poker table, and a table made just for exploding snap. Harry grinned when he saw them. "Master James liked to play games, sir."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, so do I. Maddy, does this house have electricity?"

Maddy nodded. "Yes, sir. Lady Lily was very intelligent, sir, and she came up with a spell to allow electrical things to be used, such as the air hockey table. Master James picked that up in Canada when they went on a trip there. All sorts of things will work in here." He nodded, thinking that he could get himself a television and maybe a computer. He followed Maddy down the corridor again and into another room, this one wasn't as large. It was all outlined in oak panelling and one whole wall was bookshelves. There was a large desk in front of the big window and a couple of comfy chairs outlining the room. "This was your grandfather's office. Master James used it too, though not as often as Master Andrew." Maddy replied, watching as Harry walked over to look at some of the trophies and awards on the shelf.

"Wow," he murmured as he picked up a Quidditch trophy. "Who was Nelson Potter?"

Maddy smiled. "Master Nelson was your great-great-grandfather. He coached Quidditch for England for ten years; of course he was a seeker for ten years before that."

Harry grinned, so his talent at Quidditch really did run in the family. Maddy led him back down the corridor to the entranceway and down the other one. This one also had three sets of doors. The first one was a large half-bathroom. The second one took Harry into the largest dining room that he had ever seen outside of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The floor was stone and the walls were blue with huge windows that stood from the floor to the ceiling outlining the room in moonlight. The table was long enough to hold fifty people. The table itself was solid oak and every chair matched. That's when he noticed the moving pictures on the walls.

"Well, if it isn't the wee Potter boy, he's all grown up now, eh Andrew?" One of the portraits replied. Andrew Potter nodded and Harry grinned when he realized that he had the same messy hair.

"That he has, Dad. So Harry, is the house to your liking? A Potter has lived in Potter Manor since the day it was built over six hundred years ago, you know?"

Harry nodded. "You're my grandfather?"

Andrew nodded. "Yup, and the man who spoke first is you're great-grandfather, Andrew Quinton Potter I. I am Andrew Quinton Potter II, of course. Every man and woman in this room once owned Potter Manor. Of course, there are now too many portraits so many of us have been moved into the corridor outside, did you notice? I supposed not. James' portrait is out there, as is Lily's, if you'd like to talk to them. They've been dying to see you."

Harry nodded and Maddy led him down the corridor to his parent's portraits. His father's messy black hair and his glasses, made Harry jolt, he really did look a lot like his father, but James' eyes were hazel. He turned to his mum's portrait next. Her hair was a deep auburn colour, not as fiery as Ginny's but beautiful just the same. And she had his eyes, the same deep emerald green.

"Hello sweetheart," Lily Potter replied. "We wondered when Remus would bring you to see us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV - Ron and Ginny's Heart to Heart**

**Ginny** knocked on Ron's bedroom door. She had just gotten back from Grimmauld Place and after helping her mum clean up dinner, decided that she should tell Ron where she had really gone. When he didn't answer her knock, she just walked in. Ron was sitting on his bed staring at the wall, his incredibly bright orange wall.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny asked, staring at her brother with concern.

Ron shrugged. "Thinking, so what did Tonks want?"

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one that easily. What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked, taking a seat on Ron's bed and looking over at her brother.

"Nothing, Gin, it doesn't concern you."

"If it concerns a certain gorgeous bushy haired girl named Hermione Jane Granger than yes, it does concern me."

Ron looked shocked. "Why, why … why would it concern Hermione?"

Ginny laughed and ran her fingers through her long hair, thinking about how much Harry loved to slip his fingers into it. "Never mind. Come on, Ron, you know that you can talk to me. We used to tell each other everything at one time. What's up?"

Ron sighed. "I'm worried about Harry. I haven't heard from him yet and he … well … Hermione and I are supposed to be going with him on his journey to … well-"

"Ron, I know everything, about the horcruxes and everything. Harry told me on the train ride home." Ginny replied, wondering what was really running through her brother's mind.

"Oh," he said. "Well, I mean, I don't know what were going to do. Harry said that he doesn't think that he's going back to school, so Hermione and I aren't either, I guess I'm a little nervous about telling Mum. We sort of decided to tell her after the wedding, you know, once we're all seventeen, well, Harry turns seventeen anyway, as Hermione and I are already seventeen. He said he wants to start in Godric's Hollow. I don't even know what were supposed to be looking for."

Ginny nodded at her brother and realized that he was scared. "Ron, Harry doesn't even know what he's looking for. He has some ideas, but nothing else to go on. Without Dumbledore around, everything has been left up to him. He has a lot on his plate right now. Besides, I'm sure Harry just doesn't have anything to write about; though he is coming to the Burrow in three days, so that should be interesting."

Ron grinned at his sister. "You two going to tell Mum that you've been dating?"

Ginny nodded. "Do you think that she's going to flip out? 'Cause I think she is, and Dad, I mean … what do you think he's going to say? Poor Harry, he's pretty worried. He loves our family like his own and he's scared that everyone is going to hate him for life when they realize that he's been dating me. I don't know whether he should be worried or not."

Ron laughed. "Well, Mum might flip out, Dad might be pretty calm about it … but when Fred and George hear about this, well, that should be interesting."

Ginny laughed. "Oh boy, now I'm really worried." The thought of her two older prankster brothers finding out about her love life would be a problem. She sighed, it didn't matter, it was what her and Harry felt that was important. "Ron … I love him, I mean I really love him. It's not some silly school girl crush like it was when I was little. I mean, I love him now, for who he is."

Ron looked at Ginny for a moment quietly; she had sure grown up. He wondered how she had become a woman so quickly. "Gin, I always sort of wanted you and Harry to get together, I don't know, I thought it would be neat if he could be a real brother to me I guess. I know that you care about him and I know that he cares about you too because otherwise he never would have gone out with you. I would have killed him if he used you like a fling or something. But you two are good together. What are you going to do when we're gone searching for these things, I mean you're not of age, so there's no way you'll be able to come? And honestly, I don't think Harry would let you come."

Ginny smiled. "Well, I know something that you don't, which I did come upstairs to tell you."

"What's that? I mean, did something happen? What did Tonks want?" Ron asked, getting back to the original question.

Ginny grinned and asked Ron to put a silencing charm on the bedroom door, before she started talking. "Well, that's the brilliant part, Tonks didn't want anything, Harry did."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, now giving his sister his full attention.

Ginny laughed. "Lupin brought me to Grimmauld Place and he said that Dobby had come and told him that Harry said he needed to see both me and Lupin right away. So we flooed to Mrs. Figg's house, that squib who lives near Harry, then we knocked on the Dursley's front door. It turns out that Harry's aunt told him that Tom always goes after those who his enemy cares about the most and Harry was all worried for me. So Lupin told him that he would be making sure everyone was well protected. Then he told Harry that he thinks that you three should go back to school. Harry is going to be taking private lessons with different Aurors and teachers where he is going to be learning Occlumency, Legilimency, how to try and disguise himself from a metamorphmagus, meaning Tonks, and all sorts of other stuff too. So when Harry found out that all of these Order members were going to help him prepare for Tom, he agreed that it was a good idea. So then we talked about a bunch of stuff, like that Dumbledore left Harry his pensive and some books and stuff on the horcruxes; then I went upstairs to help Harry pack. Harry is now living safely at Grimmauld Place. Then of course I came home so I don't know what's going on over there, though Harry and I did have some good snog fests in between all of this."

"Ginny!" Ron groaned, "That was the last thing that I wanted to know. Besides, when aren't the two of you snogging?"

Ginny stood up and grinned. "Well, you wouldn't mind so much if you would just snog the person you wanted to and get it over with already. But you're so damn thick it might just take you another six years to do it!"

"Who are you talking about, Ginny?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed. "Don't play dumb with me, Ron, I know, Harry knows, and God knows everyone else knows, except the two of you, of course."

And with that, Ginny walked out of the room, grinning, hoping that her brother had finally understood who she was talking about. She laughed as she walked into her room and closed the door, what was she thinking? Ron was so thick he couldn't see anything! It looked like she would have to use Fred and George at the wedding.

She grinned, ah well; it would be amusing to see what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V - Harry and the Potters**

**Harry** felt a wave of emotion erupting from his chest. His parents had portraits! They were here in front of him, where he could talk to them. _How come he had never known? Why didn't anyone tell him? Why was he forced to live sixteen years without his parents, when he could have at least talked to their portraits for comfort when he needed them?_

James Potter seemed to know what was running through his son's mind because he sighed. "Harry, Lily I and thought that it was for the best that you didn't know about Potter Manor until you turned seventeen. The same goes for our portraits. Remus, however, obviously told you a little sooner then expected."

Lily Potter nodded. "Yes, sweetheart, you see, we thought that if you knew about being able to talk to us that you wouldn't stay with Petunia and it was important that you stay with my sister, Harry. You were safe there!"

"I don't know, Lily," James said casually as he walked over into his wife's portrait. "I think Harry would have been much happier living with Remus and Sirius."

"James! I told you, I was not having my son raised by two such irresponsible men! No matter how caring and loving they were. At least Petunia would take care of him like a mother would!"

Harry shook his head in disbelief. His parents were here in front of him, well sort of, but they thought that the Dursleys had taken good care of him. "Yeah right, Aunt Petunia mother me, is that a joke or something?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "Petunia would have mothered you, I asked her too. She was such a loving mother to young Dudley."

Harry shrugged, anger building up inside of him and before he could stop himself he was yelling at his parents. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE WOULD HAVE MOTHERED ME! THE DURSLEYS HAVE TREATED ME LIKE TRASH MY ENTIRE LIFE! AUNT PETUNIA NEVER MOTHERED ME! SHE NEVER SHOWED ME THAT SHE CARED ABOUT ME ONCE IN HER ENTIRE EXISTENCE! WHEN I LEFT TODAY SHE ACTUALLY SAID 'TAKE CARE' AND SUGGEST THAT I WRITE! I COULDN'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT SHE WOULD SHOW ME THAT COURTESY! DO YOU KNOW HOW I LIVED THERE? THAT HOUSE HAS FOUR BEDROOMS, _FOUR_! I SLEPT FOR TEN YEARS IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! I NEVER GOT ANY GIFTS OR TOYS, EXCEPT FOR OLD BROKEN THINGS THAT DUDLEY DIDN'T WANT ANYMORE! I NEVER GOT MY OWN CLOTHES, I ALWAYS HAD TO WEAR DUDLEY'S OLD STUFF AND HE'S AT LEAST _FIVE SIZES BIGGER THAN I AM!_ SHE NEVER CARED FOR ME NOT ONCE! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME GO LIVE THERE? I WASN'T ALLOWED TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS! EVERY TIME I ASKED ABOUT YOU THE ONLY THING THAT I WAS TOLD WAS THAT YOU HAD DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! QUESTIONS WERE FORBIDDEN! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I WAS WIZARD UNTIL ABOUT TEN MILLION HOGWARTS LETTERS, THAT THEY WOULDN'T LET ME READ, KEPT ARRIVING, THEY JUST KEPT BURNING THE LETTERS BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T WANT ME TO KNOW! HAGRID HAD TO COME AND GET ME IN PERSON! THAT'S WHEN I LEARNED EVERYTHING, WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THE NIGHT YOU DIED!"

Lily looked shocked, and tears were pouring down her face, James however, looked angry. "First off, you can apologize to your mother; you don't have any right to talk to her like that. Second, Harry, how could we have known that they would treat you like that?"

Harry looked down at the floor, guilt running through his veins. His dad was right, he shouldn't have yelled at his mother. "I'm sorry, Mum."

Lily nodded. "It's okay, Harry. Petunia… she was never nice… not once? What about when you were sick or something? She must have taken good care of you then, right?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, today she's been nice, it was odd actually. She told me to take care of myself. It was the nicest thing she ever said to me. I've only been sick a couple of times, once, I had a fever of 104 and Uncle Vernon made me go sit out in the snow, said maybe if I just froze to death all of his worries would be gone. I was about seven, I guess. Anyway, after about half an hour, Aunt Petunia told me to come into the house. She made me a bowl of soup, and sent me to bed. I guess that was pretty nice." Harry said almost to himself, as if he was lost in thought.

James looked furious. "Lily! Look at how those prats treated our son!"

Lupin stepped into the corridor and grinned at Harry before turning to his friend. "James, they did a lot worse. Harry, I'm afraid, has been leaving out all of the bad things." Lupin turned to Harry. "Haven't you?"

"There's more?" Lily asked in shock, tears still pouring down her cheeks. "Oh James, what did we do?" She wrapped her arms around her husband and hugged him close.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Mum. I won't tell you what other stuff they did, it will just upset you too much." He was quiet for a moment. "I like the house."

James smiled, understanding that Harry did not want to bring up the past and hurt his mother any more. "It belongs to you now, Harry. One day, your portrait will be up here. Of course, you'll have to have one made. So Remus, why did you bring Harry here before he turns seventeen? If my calculations are correct, it is only the beginning of July, not the end."

Lupin grinned. "Well, I picked him up from his aunt and uncle's house early and I told him about his fortune. He inherited some more things from Dumbledore, so I just figured that I might as well tell him all at once."

Harry nodded. "I still can't believe he's gone. Remus, well Dumbledore, he was showing me things that he said I needed to know for when I fight Voldemort."

James shook his head. "You know what you need to know, Harry? You need to know how to become more powerful, Remus will help you, won't you, Moony?"

Lupin nodded. "Harry and I already had this conversation, Prongs. We're going to work on him getting Auror training so that he can defeat Voldemort. Harry is already extremely powerful and I hate to break it to you, but much smarter and stronger than you were, James."

Lily laughed, and the rich sound of it sounded like music to Harry's ears. "Well, come now, Remus, we don't need to hurt James' ego, now do we? Harry, honey, I want you to know that I am so very proud of you. You've grown up into such a handsome young man." When Harry grinned broadly she sighed. "Oh dear, James, he's got that devilish grin of yours."

James grinned. "Good, it works well on the ladies." He winked at Harry and Harry felt himself blush.

"But Harry already has a lady, James." Lupin replied.

Harry blushed deeper as Lily smiled at him. "Oh, what's her name, Harry? Is she really sweet?"

He nodded at his mum, wondering why this felt so normal but so embarrassing at the same time. "Yes, she's beautiful too. Her name is Ginny, and she's a year younger than me. Ginny Weasley, I've known her since I was eleven."

Lily smiled. "That's wonderful, sweetheart. I'm sure she's a lovely girl."

Andrew Potter appeared in James portrait with a beautiful fiery red-haired woman. "James, make your wife stop talking about such sap! Leave the boy be!"

"Now Andy that is our grandson you're talking about. He hasn't seen his parents in a long time; he needs to tell them about these things." The woman replied, smiling warmly at Harry. "Hello Harry dear, I'm Gwen, you're grandmother."

Harry noticed that she had the same hazel coloured eyes as his father, but it was his grandfather that seemed to have the jet-black hair that stood all on end like James and Harry's hair did. "Hello."

Gwen smiled at him. "So what's this I hear everyone saying about Voldemort? He's back then?"

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am, I mean… Gran."

Gwen grinned broadly. "Oh I like the sound of that. Gran," She giggled girlishly. "Oh, I do! So Remus, do you think Harry is ready to fight him? Considering he's a Potter I would say so."

Lupin laughed. "Not yet, though he has escaped from Voldemort five times. So I guess one can never know."

"FIVE TIMES! Good grief, boy, you are a natural talent, ain't ya! Well, come on now, I want to hear all the details!" Andrew exclaimed. "After all, the Potters have always been known for their incredible bravery!"

Harry blushed and began to explain to his parents and grandparents everything that he had done in the wizarding world starting with his first year: how he had met Ron and Hermione, and how together they had gotten past all of the obstacles in the castle; how he had met Quirrell and how he had gotten the Philosopher's Stone, stealing it from Voldemort, therefore preventing him from returning to power; how he had become the youngest seeker in a century; and how he had become instant enemies with Draco Malfoy.

In his second year: how he had realized that he could speak Parseltongue; how he had found Tom Riddle's Diary; how he and Ron had discovered the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, where they had gone in; how he almost had his memory vanished from Professor Lockhart; how he had learned that Tom Riddle was Voldemort; how he had killed a basilisk, and, rescued Ginny; how Fawkes had saved him from the snake poison; how he had destroyed the diary, which he later discovered was a horcrux; and how he had freed Dobby.

In his third year: when he had won the Quidditch Cup; how he had learned that Sirius had not really betrayed his parents, but Wormtail had; how he had helped Sirius escape; how he had met Lupin; how he had learned to conjure a patronous; how he had gotten the Marauder's Map; and how he had discovered more about his own past, with the memories that the Dementors forced him to remember.

In his fourth year: how he had gone to the Quidditch World Cup, where the Dark Mark had appeared in the sky; how he had been entered into the Tri Wizard Tournament; how he had gotten through the tasks; how he had witnessed Voldemort's rebirth; how he had seen his parents' shadows come out of Voldemort's wand; how he had made it back to Hogwarts, and the trouble with the impostor Mad Eye Moody; how no one from the Ministry of Magic had believed him about Voldemort being back; and how Rita Skeeter had told lies about him all year long, which only festered later on, when the Ministry refused to believe him.

In his fifth year: how he had lived at Grimmauld Place, and learned about the Order of the Phoenix; how he had started seeing things inside of Voldemort's mind; how he had saved Arthur Weasley because of his vision; how Dolores Umbridge had tried to have him killed; how Umbridge had taken over the school, and refused to teach them any defence; how he had formed a secret defence group to teach other students how to protect themselves, Dumbledore's Army, which they called the D.A. for short; how he started a disaster of a relationship with Cho Chang; how he had fallen into Voldemort's trap, and gone to the Ministry of Magic thinking that Sirius was being killed there; how he had fought the Death Eaters, watched Sirius die, and then was possessed by Voldemort; and how he learned about the prophecy.

In his sixth year: how he had started taking lessons with Dumbledore; about how he had become Quidditch captain; about how he finally started dating Ginny; about the horcruxes; about the things he had learned about Voldemort himself; and, how he watched Snape murder Dumbledore.

When he was done, the portraits were staring at him in awe. Finally, his grandfather spoke.

"Remus! Why didn't you tell us all any of this? Why my grandson's gone and made himself a hero!" Andrew stated proudly, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"I thought it might be better for him to tell you himself." Lupin replied.

James grinned at his son. "Harry, I could not be more proud of you then I am right at this moment. You were forced to grow up way sooner than you needed to, but, I'm proud of you. You have proven not only that you're capable of more than most adults, but that you should be treated as one. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, Harry."

Harry nodded, tears burning at the back of his eyes, as he turned to look at his mum. "Your father couldn't have said it better. I love you, sweetheart and I am so proud of you! No matter what happens in the end, please understand that we love you, and we only want what's best for you. You take care of that girl of yours, and when the time comes, let her stand by you, it will make all the difference in the world."

James laughed. "Well, actually, if this Ginny is anything like your mother, if you don't let her stand by you, she'll just hex you and do it anyway."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like Ginny."

Gwen smiled at him. "Harry dear, I want you to know that we are always here when you need someone to talk to, but remember, we're not the people we once were, we're simply a portrait that can talk and has all the memories of the people we once were."

Andrew nodded. "Yes, well put, Gwendolynn. Well, I'm tired; it's after one, you know. I'm off to get some shut eye. Coming, Gwen dear?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes, Andy. It was nice to see you, Harry. Take care of yourself." She blew him a kiss and left the portrait, following her husband back into the dining room.

James nodded. "Yeah, it is kind of late. Remus, why don't you show Harry the rest of the house, and then get him back to Sirius's scary place so he can get some sleep? Harry, it was a nice visit, so come back and see us again when you have a chance. I'm proud of you, son."

Lily smiled as she watched James move back into his portrait. "Me too, Harry. I love you, I'll see you later."

Harry watched her walk farther into her portrait until she disappeared, also, leaving the corridor to seem very empty.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house, Harry?" Maddy asked, causing Harry to jump. He had completely forgotten that she was still here.

"Yeah, I would." He turned to Lupin and smiled at him. "Thanks for bringing me here; it means a lot to me."

Lupin nodded. "No problem, Harry. Come on, there's only the kitchen left to see, and the grounds, of course. Did you know that there are two swimming pools, one inside and one outside, and, that you have your own Quidditch pitch?"

Harry grinned as he followed Lupin and Maddy down the corridor. It had been an interesting day, all in all and he couldn't wait to get to the Burrow so that he could tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI - Life Lessons Begin**

**Harry** woke up the next morning around ten and wandered downstairs. Lupin was sitting at the kitchen table, and he grinned up at Harry when he walked in. "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I slept fine. No dreams, surprisingly, I was sure I'd dream up something weird after meeting my grandparents and parents."

Lupin grinned. "Well, I guess it did you some good then. I'm afraid that I'm not a very good cook, but I'm sure that we can find you some toast or something."

"That's okay, Remus, I'll just have a bowl of cereal. I'd actually like to get started on my lessons as soon as possible if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all. Why don't you eat some breakfast and then we'll get started."

Harry grinned. "Great."

"I'll have your first instructor meet you in the living room in an hour and, Harry? You don't need your wand. You'll be starting off with something a little different." Lupin replied, before turning and leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

**Harry** stepped into the living room an hour later and was surprised to find Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in the room.

"Hello." Harry replied, closing the door behind him.

Kingsley grinned at Harry. "Hey, Harry, how you doing?"

"Alright, you?"

"Fine. Okay, so Remus and I were talking, and we think that one important part of these lessons should be building up your physical strength. It will be extremely useful to you. Now, we're going to do this in two ways, first is that you're going to lift weights, basic and muggle style, but it works; second, I'm going to teach you martial arts." Kingsley replied.

Harry grinned. "No way, honestly?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, however, these lessons are also going to help your endurance, your focus, and your concentration. By helping to increase your focus and concentration, this will also enable you to get a better grasp on Occlumency, which you had trouble with two years ago. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded, "I guess so."

"Okay, so first of all, we're going to start off with some stretches."

**Three** hours later, Harry was exhausted. Kingsley had taught him the basics of the martial arts, and he had been lifting weights and meditating. Overall, the lesson had been exhausting on the body and the mind. Harry went up into his room and passed out, sleeping for over four hours, coming down in time to see that Tonks and Remus were eating pizza in the kitchen.

"Wotcher, Harry! Want some pizza?" Tonks asked.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I'd love some. I'm starving." He took a seat at the table and began to eat.

"Kingsley said you did a good job today." Lupin replied. "Exhausting, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Very, I'm supposed to practice every day, the basics, and of course lifting weights and all that. So how are these lessons going to work? I mean, am I going to have a different lesson everyday?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes, pretty much. It's going to be very time-consuming with your N.E.W.T.s and all, and it will be very tiring, but I think that you can handle it." He pulled a book out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Minerva asked me to give you this. It is the theory involving animagus, and she said that you must read up on the theory and be well read on the topic before September. You will not start actually learning how to change until school starts up. The theory is important, Harry; if you don't know what you're doing, the transformation can go badly. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Remus, do you get to choose your animal, or do you just change?" Harry asked.

Lupin smiled. "I believe the animal chooses you. You'll do fine, Harry, just remember to read thoroughly."

**The** next day, Lupin was teaching Harry some new curses. Since they were in a wizarding house, they couldn't detect if he was underage or not, so he was learning all sorts of things. The first one was similar to the curse he had used on Malfoy the year before and Harry didn't like it. But he understood that the curses would help him, no matter how bad they were. Lupin also taught Harry how to make yourself hidden to those around you without being invisible. It was a neat little spell because you would be in the room with people who could see you and talk to you, but you could do what you wanted without them knowing. He next learned how to perfect the non-verbal spells, the ones that you said in your head instead of out loud. This brought the idea of natural magic back to Harry's mind.

"Remus, what about natural magic?" Harry asked when their lesson for the day was over.

"Natural magic? What do you mean by that?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione gave me this book at the end of the year, and it talks about the use of natural magic, or wandless magic. Like calling up the elements and letting their power blend with your own and creating magic with your fingers. She said that Dumbledore could do it, or something close to it."

Lupin nodded. "I have heard of it, but that is very powerful magic, Harry, very few wizards or witches have accomplished it. If you want to work on it, read up on the theory in the book that she gave you, and I'll try to help you harness the power."

Harry nodded. "Do you think that Voldemort can do it?"

"I don't know, he is powerful, but I don't know."

"Alright, so what do I learn next?"

**As** the lessons increased, Harry felt himself getting more and more powerful. His determination to learn seemed to be increasing his ability to do so, because he was catching on to things more quickly and was hardly having trouble with anything, except for the mind concentration. The martial arts were okay; he was getting everything down pat, but it was the focus he needed to work on. It was hard to believe that his lessons had only been going on for three days, he felt like it was forever.

After he lost focus for the sixth time on the third day, Kingsley fumed at him. "Potter, come on! I know that you can do this, just concentrate on letting your mind empty." Kingsley replied, as Harry sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, trying to concentrate.

He focused his mind on the mist, that silvery mist that seemed to float just outside of his consciousness; it became clearer in his mind as he felt his mind empty. As the mist surrounded him he stood up, finally feeling his centre, and he did a back-flip, landing in a handstand position. It was an interesting thing this mist, he thought, he felt so perfectly calm and at peace, yet he knew everything that was going on around him and it allowed him to do things that he didn't know he was capable of, like that back-flip for instance. Kingsley came at him from behind and Harry fought him off without so much as breaking a sweat. When Kingsley told him to come back he did, surprised that he still felt the calming effect that the mist had.

"Now that's better," Kingsley said, grinning at him. "Soon you'll be able to find that focus and your center within seconds and the better you'll be for it. Good job today, Potter. Now why don't you go upstairs and shower and pack your things, aren't you going to the Burrow?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, thanks Kingsley. So when will I see you again?"

Kingsley smiled . "I'll come to the Burrow some time next week; keep practicing."

Harry grinned broadly. "I will. See you."

He hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom to shower. Once he was done, he packed his trunk and smiled at the thought of spending the rest of the summer with the Weasleys, with Ron and Hermione, and with Ginny. Then his nerves kicked in. How would the Weasleys react when they found out that Harry was dating their _only_ daughter?

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Lupin called up the stairs.

"I'm coming," Harry yelled back as he gathered his stuff, he guessed he'd just have to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII - Back to the Burrow**

**Harry** dusted himself off as he stepped into the Weasleys' living room. He pulled his trunk out, followed by Hedwig's cage. No one was in the room; he thought it was oddly quiet. He left his belongings there and wandered into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were preparing dinner for the evening. He watched them for a few minutes silently appreciating Ginny's every move.

"Now Ginevra, you are a wonderful cook, so you should cook. You know that you've even become better then me. That's why tonight you're cooking dinner. No arguments, besides don't you want to make some young man happy some day. Men love women who can cook." Mrs. Weasley replied as she wiped her hands on a towel. "Surprise me, dear, with what you come up with. Or well how good it turns out, as you're almost done."

"I hate cooking, Mum! Besides, I don't want to be chained to a stove when I get married."

Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a disapproving look. "You would hardly be chained to the stove. Now just make dinner tonight, after all we're having company." Then without another word she turned and went upstairs.

Ginny sighed and began to continue to stir the pasta that she was making for tonight's meal, and she jumped when arms encircled her waist.

Harry's lips nuzzled at her neck. "Hey Gin, cooking anything good? I'm starving."

Ginny turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "When aren't you starving? Did you just get here?"

Harry nodded and kissed her again. They heard movement on the stairs and they broke apart. Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley who had just come down the stairs.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh, hello, Harry dear, I didn't even hear you come in. Ron's upstairs if you want to go see him. You can bring your trunk up to Fred and George's old room."

Harry nodded and stole a quick look at Ginny who was grinning at him. "Thanks, I'll go do that."

He went back into the living room to get his things and then he went upstairs, depositing his trunk in the twins' old room before heading upstairs to Ron's room. He knocked on the door and he heard Ron mumble a come in. He stepped inside and grinned when he saw his friend standing there in new maroon coloured dress robes. But luckily, these robes were not covered in lace.

"Mum, why do you always have to get maroon? I mean, Fleur wanted me to wear black for a change, but you had to go for the maroon." Ron replied as he looked down at the robes he wore in disgust.

Harry leaned back against the doorframe. "I don't know, mate, I guess they bring out the colour in your eyes."

Ron spun around so fast that he tripped. "Harry! When did you get here?"

Harry grinned. "Just now. Are those for the wedding?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, the wedding's tomorrow, can you believe it? Mum's going crazy, she's so excited. Hermione's supposed to be here soon too." He sat down on his bed and grinned at Harry. "Ginny told me that you decided to go back to school."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm still going to go to Godric's Hollow and stuff like that, but I'm getting lessons. I'll explain more when Hermione and Ginny get up here, I don't really want to tell the story twice." Harry said, and then he remembered something that he knew Ron would get a kick out of. "Ron, you'll never believe what I found out, though. I own a mansion, Potter Manor; it's been in my family for over six hundred years. It's totally awesome, but the best part is the grounds."

"Grounds?" Ron asked, his interest peaked, "What's on the grounds?"

Harry nodded. "It's huge! There's a huge swimming pool, and a tree house, tons of gardens, and best of all I've got my own private Quidditch pitch!"

"No way!" Ron exclaimed, grinning broadly. "That's brilliant, mate!"

"Tell me about it. It turns out that my great-great grandfather, Nelson Potter played seeker for England for ten years and then coached."

Ron grinned. "Nelson Potter is related to you! Blimey Harry, he was one of the greatest Quidditch players to ever live!"

Harry grinned. "I know, I was pretty excited when I found out. It looks like I come by my talent naturally."

Hermione stepped into Ron's bedroom, her bushy brown hair pulled back into a braid. "Hey Ron, hey Harry, did I just hear you say something about Nelson Potter? Didn't he invent some Quidditch strategies or something? I swear I've heard Ron mention him before."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, turns out he's my great-great grandfather."

Hermione sat down next to Ron. "Wow, that's neat."

Harry quickly told her about Potter Manor as well. "It's huge. Wait until you guys see it." He then explained about his lessons, what he had been doing and how they were supposed to help him. He thought about mentioning the portraits of his parents, but decided that he'd rather tell Ginny. He wondered briefly what that meant, that he would rather tell his girlfriend then his best friends. He pushed the thought away and grinned at his friends.

"That's great, Harry." Hermione replied. She stood and glared at Ron, making Harry smirk, she was obviously angry at him for still not doing anything about their relationship or lack of relationship. "Well, why don't we head downstairs, I think dinner was pretty much ready."

Ron and Harry both nodded and headed down the stairs. They stepped into the kitchen and Ginny was just dishing up the food, Mrs. Weasley smiling approvingly. "Oh good, you three are just in time for dinner. Go have a seat at the table."

Within five minutes, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur, were eating the pasta dinner that Ginny had prepared. It was delicious.

Harry leaned over towards Ginny. "Gin, this is really good. You're a great cook, even if you do hate it."

Ginny grinned at him. "Thanks. Um, Harry, I want to tell Mum and Dad about us after dinner, is that okay?" She whispered.

Harry nodded, the nerves hitting his stomach again. "Yeah, that's fine." He began to eat a third helping and grinned; at least Fred and George weren't here to torture him. Then his bubble burst as Fred and George walked into the room.

"Hey Mum, is there enough food left for two more?" Fred asked as they took a seat at the table.

"Of course, dear. I didn't know you two were coming." Mrs. Weasley replied.

George shrugged. "It was a last minute decision, besides we were hungry."

Everyone laughed and Harry thought that the meal was going by much too quickly, soon the meal was done and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had cleaned up everything. Harry was sitting in the living room with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. His nerves must have been showing because Hermione kept giving him weird looks. Finally she went over and sat next to him.

"Harry, are you alright, you look… nervous?"

"I am." He replied, standing up as Ginny came into the room. She smiled warmly at him and took his hand to lead him into the kitchen. Fred and George stared at the two of them in shock. Ginny closed the kitchen door behind them, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, Dad… I need to talk to you." Ginny replied, ushering for Harry to sit down.

Harry's insides were doing gymnastics. He was so nervous. The Weasleys were his family, _how would they react when they found out about him and Ginny?_ _Would they hate him? Would they ban him from their house?_ "Hi," he mumbled.

Ginny laughed. "Harry's a little nervous. You see, we, as in Harry and I… we're dating, have been since Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup." 

_Oh boy,_ Harry thought, _now it was out there, what would they do? _

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just stared at them for a moment before Mrs. Weasley spoke, making all of Harry's worst fears come true. "Ginny, dear, really, Harry is much too old for you, and you're much too young to be dating. Why fifteen is much too young, dear, no, I'm sorry, but I can't allow it."

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm hardly too young to date. I've already had two boyfriends, and both of them were the same age as Harry! And how is he too old for me? Harry's going to be seventeen and eleven days later I turn sixteen! You're being ridiculous; I'm hardly a little girl anymore!"

Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet. This was not so good. He wondered if he should say something, but what could he say? Then Mr. Weasley stood up and Harry's insides clenched harder. "Now Molly, Ginny's right you are being ridiculous. Ginny is almost of age, and she is certainly old enough to date. And in my opinion, there is no finer young man for our daughter than Harry." Mr. Weasley replied, grinning at Harry.

Harry grinned back. "Thank you, sir."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and went around the table to hug Harry. "Arthur's right dear; we love you like you were our own son. I'm very happy for you and Ginny dear… I've known that this was going to happen for a while; I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other… I just," she turned to Ginny and sighed. "It's just that you're my last baby, Ginevra, and I don't think I'm ready to let you go."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley; I'll take good care of her." Harry said, holding his hand out to Ginny, who took it and then leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I promise to take good care of Harry too, Mum, don't worry." Ginny said, her eyes laughing as she hugged her parents, before turning back to her mum who was rambling on about how she was growing up so fast.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said softly as Ginny was talking to her mum. "Could I have a private word?"

Harry nodded and followed Mr. Weasley into the hallway. "What's up, Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Harry, I really am happy for you and Ginny, Molly's right, you two have been eyeing each other for a while now, and we wondered when something would spark, I just… will you take good care of her? I know that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, it's just, with everything that you have to do… with You-Know-Who coming after you and-"

"Mr. Weasley," Harry interrupted. "I've already got it covered. After Dumbledore's funeral, I broke up with Ginny, afraid that by caring too much she would be a target. But I came to my senses, and realized that she would be a target either way, so I begged her to come back to me. Sir, I… I think I love her, I won't let anything happen to your daughter, I'd die first."

Mr. Weasley nodded, tears in his eyes. "Harry, I want you both to be safe. Now, go on and save her from her mother's ramblings."

Harry nodded and managed to pull Ginny into the living room and down into his lap, he'd only kissed her for half a second, when he felt Ginny leaving, being pulled away from him by Fred and George.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Oh no," Fred said.

"Oh yes," George replied.

"We cannot let this go on."

"Any further."

"Without first giving Harry here a nice talk about the ground rules."

Harry tried to grin, but it ended in a grimace as the twins dragged him outside. "What's up, guys?"

Fred looked shocked. "Why George, he doesn't know what's wrong?"

George grinned. "Harry James Potter, were you or were you not just kissing our sister, and please remember that you are under oath?"

Harry couldn't help it, he grinned. "Depends, whose your sister?"

"Why you little devil!" Fred exclaimed. "You know, George; I do believe that he is playing with us."

George nodded. "I think you're right, Fred, and after all we've done for him. W e took him under our wing and showed him the path to righteousness."

Harry couldn't help himself now, he burst into laughter. "The path to righteousness! That's a good one."

George nodded. "I did think so myself. But back to the original question, Harry, were you or were you not just kissing our sister, a one Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

Harry grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I do believe I was. She's a pretty great kisser."

Fred looked shocked. "Well, Harry, we only have a couple of rules for you to follow. Have a seat." He motioned to the ground under the tree. He quickly put a silencing charm around the area as well as a magical wall of some sort as he could see Ginny coming out of the house, she had obviously escaped from Ron, and then he turned to his brother."George, you're up first."

George nodded. "Rule number one_:_ You must treat Ginny with the utmost respect at all times… even when you're shagging!"

"Which better not be yet, Potter, or we just might have some tricks up our sleeves." Fred replied as Harry tried not to laugh.

"Rule number two_:_ You must always let her win an argument because she has a wicked temper and she might hex you. This one is for your own safety, we would really miss you, mate."

"Rule number three_:_ Never let that stupid prat Dean near her again, or we will kill you."

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer; he burst into laughter, tears pouring down his face. "God, you two really crack me up! Forget the rules, forget everything, are you guys okay with Ginny and I dating?"

Fred grinned. "Couldn't be happier, mate! We just want to make sure you'll treat our sister right."

"Which we know you will, but still… rule number four_:_ When she yells your name while you're having hot crazy sex-"

"George!" Harry exclaimed.

Fred and George both laughed. "Alright mate, you're free to go, but remember what we said," Fred replied.

Harry just shook his head and stood up as the twins removed the charms and Ginny came running into his arms. "I remember, and I promise that you two don't have any worries."

Then he leaned down and brought his lips to Ginny's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII - The Wedding**

**Harry **woke up the next morning to Ginny shaking him awake. He sat up and Ginny handed him his glasses. "Gin, what are you doing in here? Why can't I sleep?" He yawned.

Ginny smiled and cuddled onto his lap to give him a kiss. "Mum told me to wake you up, my next stop is Ron. It's after ten, the wedding starts at two. Up you go." She kissed him again and then hurried out of the room.

Harry yawned and stood up to stretch. Then he remembered that he was supposed to do fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups every morning. The thought didn't sound very good to him at the moment, but he went down to the floor and began his training. He always remembered to do the fifty push-ups and sit-ups in the morning and the fifty before he went to bed. Kingsley said that it would help him and anything to help him to defeat Voldemort sounded good to him. After the push-ups he stretched lazily and began to do sit-ups as well, fifty of those. Once he was done he stretched again and then decided he might as well go shower.

He grabbed his bath things and headed down the hall into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Once he had showered, he changed into jeans and a t-shirt and then he headed downstairs, hoping for some breakfast. Ron was sitting at the table eating toast, and yawning, his hair sticking up in every direction. "Morning Harry, was that you in the shower?"

Harry nodded and sat down. "Yeah, it's all yours if that was what you were waiting for." He helped himself to some toast and jam and grinned at Hermione as she came down the stairs."Morning Hermione."

"Hello. Have you guys seen Ginny?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't seen her since she woke me up."

Hermione nodded and headed back up the stairs just as Ginny came into the kitchen from outside. "Oh good, you two are finally up. Mum wants you guys to go help finish with the last minute set up then she says to go get dressed for the wedding." She walked over and kissed Harry softly before heading upstairs.

Ron yawned again, and once they were done their breakfast they headed outside. The yard had been transformed into the most beautiful place that Harry had ever seen. Flowers were everywhere and there was an arbour at the front draped in roses. He saw Mrs. Weasley standing over by the house and they wandered over.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley, what would you like Ron and me to do?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled when she saw them. "Oh good, I'm glad that you boys are here. I have to go help Fleur get ready and I must get ready myself too. I need you two to set up all the chairs for the wedding and make sure that this red carpet goes down the centre aisle to the arbour. It's going to be so beautiful. Then I need you to set up all the rest of the tables, the long one going across the front over by all those roses, away from the ceremony area of course."

Ron nodded. "Sure Mum, no problem. Harry and I will take care of everything." 

**By** quarter to two, everything was set up and Harry and Ron were dressed in their robes, ready for the wedding. Harry's were emerald green and brand new, while Ron's to his disgust, were still maroon. They went downstairs and outside to go sit down in the chairs. Ron was a little ahead of him when Harry was grabbed by Fred and pulled back.

"Harry, Ginny told us about the plan to get Ron and Hermione together. Well, the idea she told us, we actually formed the plan. Anyway, Dad asked Ginny to dance the first dance with him, so can you ask Hermione."

"You want me to ask Hermione to dance?" Harry asked. "Sure, but what about Ron?"

Fred laughed. "Yeah right, just ask Hermione to dance, and make sure that she does and don't tell Ron that we're planning anything, okay?" He hurried off and Harry went and sat down next to Ron.

"What did Fred want?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, he just told me to make sure that we were in the right seats." Harry lied as guests piled in around them. Hermione appeared next to them, looking beautiful. Her normally bushy brown hair was curled and pinned up in a complicated sort of knot on the top of her head. Her gown was lavender and cut a little low at the bodice before flowing down to her ankles in pale silk.

Harry watched Ron's eyes practically pop right out of his head. Thinking about what Fred said he stood up and took her hand to bring her around to sit between them. "Hermione, you look beautiful, will you honour me with the first dance?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "What about Ginny?"

Harry grinned. "Her dad has claimed her, what do you say?"

Hermione glanced at Ron who was staring dumbstruck at Harry and then she nodded. "Yes Harry, I'd love too."

Harry nodded as the music began. He turned around to watch for Ginny who was a bridesmaid along with Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. Gabrielle walked down the aisle first in a pale gold dress. Her silvery blonde hair was pinned up on her head, and Harry couldn't believe how much she had grown up. She would be thirteen now, he realized. Then he saw Ginny. The pale gold dress clung to her body, showing every curve beneath it. It left her back bare and cut low, showing more of her gorgeous creamy skin. Her hair was curled and she wore it in ringlets down her back, with a white flower next to her right ear. Harry gulped as he felt his stomach do back-flips. She looked amazing. Ginny stared right into his eyes at that moment and the punch of desire made him smile at her before he turned to look at Fleur as she began to make her way down the aisle.

Fleur looked incredible. Her dress was white silk and lace and the headband piece of the veil she wore was shining with pearls. She smiled up at Bill as she walked up the aisle. Harry listened to the ceremony with half an ear. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny. She was so beautiful, and oh how his fingers itched to be in that silky fire that surrounded her chocolate brown eyes. He sighed as he watched the wedding. When Bill and Fleur exchanged rings and kissed, applause broke out and they walked hand in hand down the aisle and back around for pictures. Harry was surprised when he was dragged into the family pictures, though Mr. Weasley did take a nice one of him and Ginny together. Once all the pictures were done, Harry pulled Ginny aside and kissed her passionately.

"God Gin, you look amazing. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life. I believe you even out-shined the bride." Harry replied, still staring down at her in amazement.

Ginny grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him softly. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Potter. Now come on, dinner will be served soon."

"Wait," Harry said. "I was talking to Fred, I don't know the plan but he told me that for the first dance that you're dancing with your dad, well I already asked Hermione to dance because they told me too, Ron didn't say anything, he just looked… dumbfounded."

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, Harry, Fred and George know what they're doing." She kissed him again, and then led him over to the tables for dinner. 

**After** Bill and Fleur had their first dance, Harry led Hermione out onto the dance floor. He smiled at her. "You really do look incredible today, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Harry. Ron looks angry; do you think maybe he was going to ask me to dance?"

Harry didn't miss the hint of hope that came into her voice. "Hermione, Ron's real thick, I doubt it." He spun her around and when she laughed, he grinned. "Besides, you can have fun with me, can't you?"

"Since when did you become such a good dancer?"

"I don't know; must be since I started dating Ginny, she tends to bring out all of my best talents." Harry replied, as he spun her around again, making her laugh. "Listen, I know that you and Ron are… well, he'll come to his senses."

Hermione stared at Harry, hope glistening in her eyes. "Do you think so? Because I love him so much, Harry, and sometimes I think that the feelings I have are completely one sided, and other times, I just know that he feels the same way. At the funeral we… he was so… then nothing."

Harry smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Trust me. He's thick, but he's not stupid. He's not going to let someone as amazing as you slip away from him." Harry spun her around again just before the song ended and he brought her back to the table where Ron, Fred, and George were sitting.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous today, will you dance with me?" George asked, ignoring the angry look that he got from Ron.

Hermione looked surprised that George would ask her such a thing. "Sure, I'd love too."

Harry took a seat next to Fred who was looking at Ron. Ginny was dancing with Bill now. He turned to Fred, curious as to how this was going to upset Ron.

Fred just winked at him before he spoke. "Ron, mate, Hermione looks hot tonight! In fact, George and I can't believe how gorgeous she is, and how come we never really noticed before." Ron's ears were turning red but he wasn't talking. Fred winked at Harry before continuing. "George is thinking about asking her out. The poor bloke hasn't got a good lay in a while; I think he's a little down. Hermione seems like just the girl! Of course, she is a little too smart and bossy, but I bet she'd be a pistol in the bedroom, if you know what I mean. Besides, she and George really do have a lot in common, and she did date Viktor Krum so age is hardly a factor and it's not like she's seeing anyone right now. Do you think she'd give George a chance?"

Ron glanced over at Hermione and George; Hermione was laughing as George spun her around and kissed her cheek. He didn't say anything, but his ears turned even redder, which Harry knew was a sure sign of his anger. Harry answered, understanding where Fred was going with his so-called 'plan'.

"You know, Fred, I think George and Hermione would make a pretty good couple and after all, you're right, Hermione's not seeing anyone right now."

Fred grinned at Harry. "Exactly! Besides, you two do have to admit, she's got a very nice back side."

"Enough!" Ron exclaimed, before getting up, stomping across the dance floor and pulling Hermione out of George's grasp and over near a tree.

Fred grinned at Harry. "I hope he comes to his senses, mate."

**"Ron,** what are you doing? I was dancing with George! How dare you just pull me off the dance floor like that?" Hermione fumed as she glared at Ron.

"I was saving your life!" he exclaimed. "You should have heard the things that George wanted to do to you. You're lucky I got you out of there in time!"

God she was beautiful, he thought, especially when she was angry at him. He loved her the most when she was angry. Her eyes would fire up and shine at him and she would just glow, which is why he picked so many fights with her half the time. Tonight she looked amazing. Harry had said it perfectly. She was beautiful.

"What are you on about, Ronald?"

"George was just trying to get you in bed, so I was saving you the embarrassment of… of trying to fight him off!" Ron said.

Hermione's eyes flared. "Who said that I would have fought him off?"

Ron's mouth opened in shock, then in three quick strides he was in front of her and his mouth was on hers. He sank into her mouth, that gorgeous mouth that he had been dreaming about for longer than he could even remember. As his lips met hers, her hands fisted into his hair and he let out a groan as she responded to him with such a feverish pitch that he put his hands on her hips to keep his balance. Then he pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, figuring after what he just done that if he didn't tell her how he felt now, he'd never forgive himself, and he doubted that she would forgive him either.

"Hermione, I love you."

Tears poured down Hermione's face as she threw herself back into Ron's arms. "Oh Ron, I love you too."

Her lips met his again as they held each other close, finally being where they both wanted to be.

**"Ha!" ** Fred exclaimed, "I knew he had it in him!"

Harry glanced over to where Ron and Hermione were kissing under the tree and he grinned. "About time too." He felt Ginny sit down in his lap and he smiled up at her. "Good idea, Gin."

She laughed and then leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Which one? Ron and Hermione or me in your lap?"

Harry grinned and kissed her softly. "Both. Want to dance?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

Harry led Ginny out on to the dance floor and took her into his arms, holding her close, his hands resting on her hips. "You look beautiful."

Ginny smiled. "I never get tired of compliments." She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music. "Your birthday is in a couple of days, are you excited to finally be of age?"

Harry grinned, "Yeah, I think I am. I hadn't really thought about it, other than getting to leave the Dursleys for good, but yeah I am kind of excited."

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. "A kiss from you."

Ginny laughed and then grew serious. "Harry, I know that you decided to go back to Hogwarts, but are you still going to go see your parents' graves."

He nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go right after your birthday. I want to be here for your birthday but then I'll head out. I'll probably be gone the rest of the summer, meet up with you at Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded. "Alright. I'd go with you if I could."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know, but I'd feel better if you were here."

"Harry, once I turn seventeen, there's no stopping me from being by your side, you know that, right?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned, thinking back to what his parents had said: _"When the time comes, let her stand by you, it will make all the difference in the world." _ Lily Potter had replied before James had said: _"Well, actually, if this Ginny is anything like your mother, if you don't let her stand by you, she'll just hex you and do it anyway."_

He turned to Ginny and smiled. "I know, my parents told me to let you stand by me, they said it would make a difference."

"You're parents?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they have portraits at Potter Manor, and I had a nice long chat with them. It felt good being able to talk to them, even if it was just a portrait. I met my grandparents too."

Ginny smiled at Harry, seeing the happiness in his eyes. "That's something I don't see very often." "What?" Harry asked. "You being happy."

Harry smiled. "You make me happy, Ginny, the happiest that I've ever felt in my entire life. I… I think I love you."

"You think, Mr. Potter? Oh, I think you better do more than think." She replied, teasing him lightly.

Harry grinned and kissed her softly. "You're right, I know. I love you, Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I love you too, Harry Potter."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX - Birthdays and Diagon Alley**

**Harry** woke up on the day of his seventeenth birthday feeling refreshed and happy. The fact that he was finally of age didn't seem to quite sink in yet. His lessons with Kingsley and Lupin had continued over the weeks at the Burrow. His training had gone well, and Lupin had said that there wasn't really many more spells that he could teach him. Harry was magically pretty prepared to fight Voldemort. Also, Harry was learning the spells quickly so Lupin decided to just give him a list of spells, how to do them and what they did and let Harry teach himself. This seemed to work the best. He stood up and began his push-ups and sit-ups for the day before going to take a shower and joining Mr. and Mrs. Weasley downstairs for breakfast. He took a seat at the kitchen table and Mr. Weasley grinned at him.

"Good morning, Harry, and Happy Birthday."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley put his newspaper down and began to eat his eggs. "Are you ready to go take your apparition test? If you are, you can come to the ministry with me this morning."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Ron wanted to get his done again as well. Should I go wake him up?" Harry asked.

"I guess you'll have to, you seem to be one of the only people up."

Harry nodded and headed back upstairs to Ron's room. He knocked on Ron's bedroom door and when there was no answer, he walked in and jolted in surprise when he saw Hermione cuddled close to Ron, her head resting on his shoulder. Harry closed the door behind him and hoped that this wouldn't cause too much embarrassment between the three of them. He quickly put a silencing charm on the room before speaking.

"Ron, wake up. Come on, get up." Ron moaned and leaned over to bury his face in Hermione's hair.

Hermione however, heard Harry and sat up, pulling the sheet up with her. "Harry!" She exclaimed, her face turning a dark shade of red.

Harry grinned at her. "Sleep well, Hermione? Look, I put a silencing charm on the door, so no one knows anything but me." He turned back to Ron who was still snoring loudly. "Ron, get up!"

Ron sat up too and stretched, grinning when he saw Harry, his ears turning red. "Er, morning, Harry."

Harry laughed. "Look, I don't care what you two have been up to, I'm just glad that you're finally together. Anyway, your dad wants to take us for our apparition tests today, so get up and come downstairs. And be thankful it was me who discovered you, and not your mum."

He left the room, closing the door behind him. He wondered if since his best friends were shagging now they wouldn't bicker so often. He laughed out loud, he doubted it. Ginny came out of her bedroom in cut off jean shorts and an emerald green halter top, smiling up at him.

"Good morning, Harry, what are you laughing at?"

Harry slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her up to him, kissing her softly. "I just caught Ron and Hermione in bed together."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I mean, Hermione just doesn't seem like that type of person."

Harry shrugged, "Oh, I'd say she enjoyed herself alright."

He leaned down to take her mouth again, grinning when her fingers threaded into his hair. His tongue prodded her lips and then entered her mouth, causing her to sigh as she took the kiss deeper, bathing in the pleasure that only Harry seemed to be able to give her. His hands went into her hair as he angled the kiss, letting the emotions flow through him. He loved this woman. The thought made him smile; she made him happy, happier than anyone he had ever met; he felt the happiest when she was in a room. He pinned her back against the wall in the hallway and devoured her mouth as she moaned. Desire snaked its way into his gut and he knew that if he didn't stop the kiss soon, he might not be able too. However, he continued to bask in the pleasure that was Ginny.

"Um …" Someone replied from behind them in a nervous sounding voice.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and Harry turned around to see Mr. Weasley looking around as though he was trying to pretend he had not just seen his daughter pinned against the wall and kissing Harry passionately. His ears were flaming as well as he glanced around at anything but Harry and Ginny.

"Hi Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley managed a small smile. "Yes, did you wake Ron up? Is he coming?"

Harry nodded. "I think so."

"Well, tell him we're leaving in ten minutes." Then he turned and went back downstairs, his ears burning red.

Ginny giggled and pulled Harry back to her so that she could wrap her arms around his waist and look up into his eyes, those incredible eyes. "I think Dad was a little embarrassed. Where are you going?"

Harry smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I think he was too. I'm just glad he didn't kill me. Your dad's taking Ron and I for our apparition tests. We shouldn't be gone long."

Ginny smiled. "You won't be. Mum's planning a special birthday dinner for you. I can't wait to give you my present. I hope you like it. Besides, Dad wouldn't kill you."

Harry let his hands rest on her hips, letting his fingers play with the tips of her hair. "I'm sure I'll love it because it will be from you. Kiss me goodbye before I go find your git of a brother?"

"With pleasure."

She pulled his mouth down to hers for a long sweet kiss. __

_**Meanwhile in Ron's room …**_

"Ron, that was so embarrassing! Now Harry knows that we… and he…"

Ron grinned and walked over to pull Hermione into his arms as she was trying to find her pants. He kissed her softly and sweetly. "Hermione, it's just Harry. He's not going to blast it around the school. Besides, he knows we're together now."

"Finally together, you mean. It took you ages to get your act together, Ronald!" Hermione replied as Ron's hand slid up her pyjama top to touch.

"Well, we're together now." He leaned down to nibble at her lips and Hermione groaned softly, her hands fisting into his hair.

"Ron, this is… I've never done anything like this before. I feel like we moved much too quickly, but at the same time, I feel like it's been ages."

Ron looked down at her. "Mione, do you regret what happened last night?"

Hermione bit her lip. "No, I don't. I love you Ron, and I've wanted you to be my first since… well since forever."

Ron grinned and kissed her softly. "Yeah, I wanted to be your first too."

Hermione smacked his arm playfully as she moved out of his arms to put the rest of her pyjamas back on. "I was your first too, you know."

Ron shrugged. "I thought I did a pretty good job."

Hermione glared at him, and turned around, now that she was dressed. Ron was just pulling on a clean pair of jeans. "I didn't do too badly either, you know."

Ron laughed and buttoned his jeans before walking over and pulling her into his arms for a deep kiss. "You were amazing. I love you and my only regret is that I was such a prat and that it took me this long to do something about it."

Hermione smiled. "Now that's what I've wanted to hear." She pulled his lips down to hers, sliding her hands up and over his broad bare shoulders just as a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Ron, are you ready? Come on, your dad wants to leave." Harry called out from outside of the door.

Ron ignored the knock and continued to kiss Hermione, nibbling on her lips until she pushed him back and began to try to fix her hair. Ron sighed and kissed her cheek before going and pulling open the bedroom door.

Harry grinned at Hermione who was blushing behind Ron, though this time (and thankfully) they were both fully dressed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ron said.

Hermione followed them down until she got to Ginny's room and she quickly ran inside and closed the door, not saying two words to Harry.

"She okay?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, she was a little scared that Mum was going to find out, you know. And well, she's a little embarrassed that you know what we were doing."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I get it." He decided it was probably best to change the subject in case the conversation got too embarrassing. "Do you think you can pass this time?"

Ron's ears reddened. "Well, I bloody well hope so! Honestly Harry, an eyebrow, they failed me for one bloody eyebrow!"

Harry grinned. "You're lucky that's all it was."

**"We** passed!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry walked into the kitchen just before lunch. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were just making up sandwiches when they came in and they turned around at the sound of voices. "Harry naturally passed with flying colours and this time I completely apparated, eyebrows and all!"

Ginny laughed. "Good on you, Ron." Then she walked over to Harry and kissed him softly. "Good job, and I realized that I never said it earlier so Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Thanks." He kissed her again before sitting down at the kitchen table for lunch just as Hermione came downstairs.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron, did you guys pass?" She asked as she took a seat at the table.

Ron nodded. "Yup, we even apparated home."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny, who laughed as she served the sandwiches. "Congratulations. By the way, Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry replied as he helped himself to a miniature sandwich.

"Harry, dear, we're having a birthday dinner for you tonight. Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and Hagrid are coming over for dinner as well. I'm going to make your favourite meal." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Harry grinned. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. That sounds like fun."

They finished eating their lunch and Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron went outside into the backyard. Ron led them over the hill to this private little circle surrounded by trees.

"We can sit here. This is mine and Ginny's favourite spot, right Gin?" Ron replied, taking a seat against a tree as Hermione sat down next to him.

Ginny laughed. "You only liked it because when you hit me Mum couldn't hear me scream at you." She cuddled herself onto Harry's lap before turning back to her brother. "Ron, remember that time I climbed to the top of that tree and was too afraid to come down and you just laughed yourself silly for hours."

Ron grinned. "Well, what was I supposed to do? You're the one that got yourself stuck up there. I got Bill to help you, didn't I?"

Ginny turned to Harry. "He left me up there for two hours. I was terrified. I was only four years old. Bill had to climb up the tree to get me, and then he lectured Ron for hours and wouldn't let him play Quidditch with them for two weeks."

Harry laughed. "Good punishment."

"Hey," Ron exclaimed. "I did help her get down, didn't I?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Harry. "Want to go for a walk? I know a quiet place."

Harry smiled back at her and kissed her softly. "Sure." They waved goodbye to a snogging Ron and Hermione and they headed back to the house.

"I'll be right back; I just have to get something." Ginny replied as she hurried off into the house.

Harry watched her go and he wondered what she was getting. He realized that he didn't care, he was happy. He felt so calm. At peace with life and with himself; it was a new feeling, something that he had never felt before. He knew that it was because of Ginny. He was in love with her and the feeling made him feel happy. But at the same time he desired her more than anything and was dead scared that he would lose her like he had lost his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore. He placed a hand over his heart – love was his gift – he wondered if this new found love with Ginny would do more than just make him incredibly happy. His thoughts were interrupted as Ginny came out of the house carrying an average-sized box.

"Okay, let's go."

"What's in the box?" Harry asked as they started walking in the opposite direction of where Ron and Hermione were.

Ginny grinned at him. "It's a surprise." She led him over another hill down to a tiny enclosed area with a small pond. There was a huge willow tree there and Ginny took a seat under it and ushered for Harry to sit down next to her. "This is my favourite spot. Bill and I used to always come here and have long talks about stuff. It's where I feel the most at peace."

Harry looked around. It was almost secluded, yet it was in the open and if you looked up over the hill the house could still be seen. "It's nice." He said, eyeing the box carefully. "So what's in the box?"

Ginny laughed. "Okay." She looked slightly nervous as she handed it to him. "I've been working on it since May, it was just this idea I had. And if you don't like it, tell me and I'll get you something else, honestly Harry, it's no big deal."

Harry smiled at her, his curiousity peaked. She had made this and she was afraid that he wouldn't like it? He opened the box and pulled out what looked like an emerald green notebook. In the bottom right hand corner, printed in silver loopy letters it said _'Harry James Potter, Life'_. He opened the book and noticed a small note from Ginny written in green ink on the first page. 

**Harry,**

**I wasn't sure if you would like this … well actually I was really hoping that you would because I spent a lot of time on it, but I thought that it was a gift that you would always be able to treasure your memories in. I got a lot of help with it, from Lupin and Hagrid and especially from Ron and Hermione; though some moments are just from me. **

**Go on, turn the page.**

**Love, **

**Ginny**

Harry looked up at her quizzically as he turned the page, a small smile formed on his lips. It was a baby picture of him as a newborn in his mum's arms. Beneath the photo is said: _'Harry James Potter born on 31st July, 1980 to James and Lily Potter'_. On the next page, there was a picture of Harry's parents at their wedding, followed by pictures of the reception and pictures of them from when they were at Hogwarts. The pictures then increased to a scrapbook of his childhood with his parents. Ginny had even found two pictures of him when he was still living at the Dursleys. He was with his aunt and Dudley somewhere in London and Harry figured someone must have recognized him and snapped a photo; in one picture he was about four and the other one he looked about seven. Both of them were newspaper clippings. Then there was a beautifully decorated page that said: _Welcome to Hogwarts, First Year: 1991-1992_. This section had pictures as well as detailed explanations of Harry's life that first year and it went on all the way up to year six. He felt tears in his throat as he looked at it. He looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"Gin, this is amazing. I can't even imagine how long this took you. I don't even know what to say. Thank you." He pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her long, and hard.

Ginny could taste his pleasure and his happiness as well as his need. She ran her fingers through that thick messy hair as she deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to her. Harry dropped the book on the ground next to them and his hands fisted in her hair as he laid her down on the ground, placing his body on top of hers. Ginny moaned and slid her hands up and down his back as Harry slid his hand up her shirt. As his fingers brushed under her bra, to the softness beneath, Ginny jolted and Harry sat up, breathing hard.

"Gin, I'm sorry, I … I didn't mean to go so quickly." Harry replied, threading his fingers through his hair in frustration. He could still taste her on his lips and he was … hot, he realized, he was very, very warm.

Ginny shook her head no and crawled back up onto Harry's lap, ignoring his discomfort. "No Harry, don't be sorry, we we're both caught up, besides you didn't do anything wrong. It was just ..." Her voice dropped so low that Harry barely heard her. "A first for me."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her, tipping her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Ginny, you know that I'd never pressure you into doing anything that you weren't ready for, right?" When she nodded he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Besides, it was a first for me too."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Really, I mean … you're not just saying that?"

Harry's hands were back in her hair. "No, I love you."

Ginny's eyes twinkled, and that playful tease was back in her face when she spoke. "You love me, or you love my hair."

Harry laughed. "I love you, though God knows that you have gorgeous hair, it feels like silk in my hands. Of course, it also helps that you're really smart, good at Quidditch and have a fantastic body."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, obviously displeased with the last part of his comment.

"And did I mention that you're the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my entire life."

Ginny blushed . "Liar, but I love you anyway." She kissed him softly, before settling herself in his arms. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry grinned and kissed the top of her head. "My best one yet."

**Harry's** birthday dinner had been fun. All the Weasleys, except for Bill, Fleur, and of course Percy, had been there, along with Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and Hagrid. Harry had gotten tons of gifts and the night had been filled with everyone he cared about. Harry thought it couldn't have been better. Besides the scrapbook from Ginny, Harry received three books on natural magic, harnessing the power, and how to do it all without a wand from Hermione; a box of all his favourite sweets from Fred and George, along with some added sweets and tricks from _Weasleys Wizard Wheezes_ that he thought he might just avoid for his own safety; a new book on Quidditch from Ron; books on Auror training and fighting techniques, both magical and physical from Lupin and Tonks; a book on understanding magical creatures and how to keep them from killing you from Hagrid; his own set of weights and dark detectors from Kingsley and Moody; and a new cloak from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The night had gone well and Harry couldn't remember when he had a more enjoyable birthday. Then to everyone's surprise, Fawkes flew through the window of the Burrow and landed on Harry's shoulder. Everyone looked at Harry in surprise, as Fawkes leaned down and nipped Harry's finger, drawing blood, Harry did not move his hand away, he was drawn to the way Dumbledore's beautiful bird was sucking his blood.

Then Hagrid had gasped. "Arry, blimey, Fawkes is binding himself to you for life. He must really 'ave respected you to do that with Dumbledore being gone and all. It is really rare for a phoenix to choose more than one wizard."

Harry had just stared as Fawkes then healed his finger with his tears before rubbing his magnificent head against Harry's. Fawkes belonged to him now.

**The** next morning, the Hogwarts letters arrived for the four of them. Mrs. Weasley handed them out at breakfast. Harry quickly opened his; there was the usual letter saying that the train left from King's Cross on 1st September at 11:00 and then his book list. Harry was surprised at the extensive list of books he had, then he noticed the third sheet.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**As I'm sure you've noticed, there is a large list of books here. You do have over ten books more than both of your friends before you ask them if they have as many. Most of them are books that you will need for your training sessions in the castle. It is important that you get all of them, no exceptions. I will see you at the feast.**

**Sincerely, ****Professor Minerva McGonagall **

**Head of Gryffindor House**

**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry looked back at the list and sighed; after all it wasn't like he didn't have any money. He laughed at the thought and then he looked over at Ron who had gone deathly pale. "Ron, what's up?"

Hermione squealed in delight as she pulled out her Head Girl badge. "Ooh look!"

Harry laughed. "Come on, Hermione, no one expected any less. Ron, are you okay?"

Ginny giggled, she had walked around the table to stand before Ron and she pulled the envelope out of his hand. "Ron's Head Boy."

Mrs. Weasley turned around; she had been magically washing the dishes. "What did you say, dear?"

Ron seemed to have found his voice. "I'm, I'm Head Boy, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley grinned. "Oh Ron, that's wonderful!" She rushed around the table to give her son a hug as Hermione jumped up to hug Ron too.

"Congratulations, you two." Harry said, happy to see that he wasn't the least bit jealous, after all he had been a git when Ron had been made a prefect and he hadn't.

Ginny walked over and kissed Harry on the cheek as Mrs. Weasley rambled on about how proud of Ron and Hermione she was. "Did you get anything interesting in your letter?"

Harry shrugged. "I got to get about twice as many books; McGonagall says it's for training. And of course it says I'm still Quidditch Captain. You?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes actually, but I'm not sure what to do about it. It's sort of … well surprising."

Harry looked at Ginny quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Ginny handed him her letter and Harry began to read.

**Dear Miss. Weasley,**

**It is our honour to inform you that your outstanding grades in your O.W.L.s have caused the staff to wonder if you really need to be in school for two more years. In fact, as Headmistress, I would like to offer you, of course with the permission of your parents, a chance to skip sixth year and start your seventh year at Hogwarts this year. I believe that you are well above the other students in your year and that you will fit in well with the seventh year classes. Of course, if you do happen to find it too difficult, you are more then welcome to go back down to sixth year. However, it is my professional opinion that seventh year will be a good challenge for your mind and is the perfect place for you to begin this year. **

**Please respond within the week to tell us whether or not you will be accepting this offer. Congratulations again, Miss. Weasley, this is a real honour.**

**Sincerely, ****Professor Minerva McGonagall **

**Head of Gryffindor House**

**Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry stared up at Ginny in surprise. "Wow, Gin that's amazing. How many O.W.L.s did you get?"

Ginny blushed. "All outstanding. Harry, I don't know, I don't think Mum would ever approve."

Harry grinned. "How have you been so smart and no one ever knew it?"

"Probably because I don't flaunt it like Hermione does, no offence towards her or anything. Besides, after that terrible first year I put a lot of time and effort into my studies to try to forget." Ginny explained.

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "Ginny, I think this is great. McGonagall's right, this is a great opportunity for you. Besides, you have so many friends that will be in your seventh year classes with you that if you need help with anything you'll be covered. I think you should do it."

"Really?" Ginny asked, a smile forming on her face.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, really. Besides, your mum will be so proud of you and your dad will be able to convince her to let you go. Tell your mum now though; we don't need her to get angry later when she finds out that you've kept it from her."

Ginny grinned and hugged Harry tight. "Thanks." She turned around and looked over at Mrs. Weasley who was still beaming at Ron and Hermione. "Mum, I need to tell you something."

Mrs. Weasley turned around to look at Ginny. "What is it dear?"

Ginny looked at Harry, who nodded at her to continue. "Mum, remember when I got my O.W.L.s back and how I got twelve outstanding grades." When Mrs. Weasley nodded, Ginny continued. "Well, Professor McGonagall says that she thinks sixth year will be too easy for me and that I need a challenge. So she er … she wants me to start seventh year in September."

"What?" Ron exclaimed, as he stared at his sister in shock. "Seventh year? But Ginny dear, you're only going to be sixteen."

Mrs. Weasley replied as Ginny handed her the letter. Harry spoke up. "Mrs. Weasley, if Professor McGonagall thinks that she can do it than she can. McGonagall's pretty hard to please and besides, Ron, Hermione, and I can help her with anything that she doesn't understand."

Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen then and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Good morning, everyone, I see that you've got your Hogwarts letters."

Mrs. Weasley handed Ginny's letter to her husband. "What do you think, Arthur?"

The room was silent as Mr. Weasley read over the letter and then he grinned. "Ginevra, this is amazing. Honey, I'm so proud of you, I think that we should let her do it, Molly. If McGonagall thinks she can, well, then I know she can."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Alright, then we'll do it. Oh Ginny, I am so proud of you." She hugged her daughter tight before telling her husband about Ron and Hermione's badges.

After much congratulating all around, they cleaned up and headed into Diagon Alley with Lupin and Tonks as guards. Harry held Ginny's hand as they walked through the cobble stone streets. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had allowed them to go into Diagon Alley as long as Lupin and Tonks came along and Harry thought it was nice for once not to be supervised. He knew Lupin and Tonks were there for protection as well as to make sure nothing happened to them, but he also knew that the couple was very happily involved in each other. They decided to go into Madam Malkin's shop first as Harry had grown another couple of inches and he needed new robes. They all got sized and Harry insisted on buying Ginny's new robes.

"Harry, honestly I can't accept something like that from you." Ginny protested as Harry gathered up all of the robes that she had tried on and liked. Ron and Hermione were talking to Lupin and Tonks over in the corner so Harry turned to look at her.

"Gin, you know about the money. I'm insanely rich. You need new robes because you're other ones are too small. Come on, let me do this for you, it would make me happy." Harry pleaded.

Ginny still looked hesitant. "Come on, Ginny, why not?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry, it doesn't feel right to let you spend so much money on me. I have money of my own, plus what Mum gave me. So I can buy my own robes, new ones too, really I can."

Harry laughed and kissed her softly. "Fine, but I'm going to buy you something by the time the day's over, after all I haven't had time to get you a proper birthday present yet."

Ginny grinned and kissed him back. "Okay, that works for me."

Harry and Ginny went up to pay for their purchases before they headed into _Flourish and Blotts_. Ginny had to get all the same class textbooks as Harry plus Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures, as she wanted to continue those classes. Harry turned around to ask Ron if he wanted to go to get ice some cream and he saw him kissing Hermione in the corner. Harry tapped Ginny's shoulder and pointed over towards the corner.

Ginny giggled, "At least they're not bickering."

Harry also had taken his measurements from Madam Malkin and sent an order to a muggle clothing store for clothes that actually fit him; he was tired of wearing Dudley's old rags. They would be arriving within a couple of days and Harry was pleased to be able to get rid of the rags that he had called clothes his entire life. He wondered what had taken him so long to do so in the first place. They made a couple of last minute stops before heading into the pet store. Harry needed some more owl treats for Hedwig and now that he was the proud owner of Fawkes the phoenix he also needed to get some treats for her. As Harry ordered his supplies, he noticed Ginny playing with a tiny black kitten.

"Excuse me," Harry asked the salesclerk. "How old is that kitten?"

The woman's eyes followed Harry's and she smiled. "She's only two months old. Beautiful isn't she. Her name is Duvessa, it's an Irish name meaning "dark beauty". Are you interested? She's only twenty galleons."

Harry nodded as he watched Ginny's eyes light up as the cat cuddled into her. He remembered Ron saying something about Ginny loving cats before. Besides, she didn't really have a pet, except for Arnold her pygmy puff. He grinned and turned to the salesclerk. "I'll take her; I'll also need some food for her."

A couple of minutes later, Harry walked over to Ginny with his bag of purchases. He also had bought a cage for the kitten to go in and some cat toys as well as a collar with her name on it saying that she belonged to Ginny.

Ginny smiled at him when he stood beside her. "Look at her, Harry, isn't she just the most precious little thing." She gave the cat a kiss and cuddled her for a moment before she went to put her back.

Harry grinned. "She's gorgeous. The salesclerk told me her name is Duvessa it means 'dark beauty'."

Ginny smiled. "Well, that's exactly what she is; she's a dark beauty, right Duvessa?" Ginny went to place her back in the cage, but Harry stopped her by taking the cat into his arms and slipping the collar around her neck.

"Happy early birthday, Ginny, Duvessa belongs to you now." He placed the kitten back in Ginny's arms as Ginny looked up at Harry in surprise.

"Really?" She asked as her eyes lit up and she ran her hand along the sleek fur.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, really, I bought her for you about five minutes ago, unless of course you don't actually want her or anything."

Ginny kissed him softly. "I love her. Thank you." She cuddled the kitten in her arms as they left the store to find Ron and Hermione kissing outside. "Well, they're at it again."

Harry grinned. "Just look at it this way, a least Ron won't get angry cause we're always kissing."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, come on; let's head back to the Burrow."

They motioned to Lupin and Tonks that they were done and they all headed back to the Burrow, their afternoon of shopping well taken care of. 

**On** the day of Ginny's sixteenth birthday, everyone was at the house again for a party. Gifts were exchanged and Ginny showed off her new cat to everyone who came over. She got a lot of new clothes and outfits and sometimes just money to spoil herself with. By midnight, everyone was gone and everyone had gone to bed. Harry had told Ron and Hermione that they were leaving the following morning after breakfast, but now he sat downstairs in the living room in front of the fire alone.

Harry looked into the flames and watched the fire cackle as he thought about what he was going to do. He didn't know what exactly he expected to find, a horcrux or a clue or nothing at all, but it was the only place that he could think of to start. Dumbledore's pensive had a lot of his memories still in it, but Harry wouldn't be able to view that until he got back to Hogwarts, but by then his portrait would be up as well. Harry ran his fingers through his hair; he didn't know what to do. He felt lost without Dumbledore's guidance and he wondered how he was going to manage to get everything done or how he was supposed to find all of the pieces of Voldemort's soul. He sighed and glanced up when he saw movement in the doorway.

Ginny stood there in a white tank top and baby blue pyjama bottoms, her hair cascading down her back. He thought that she had never looked more beautiful. "Harry, what are you doing down here? It's late; you need to sleep before you go on your journey." She walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

Harry nodded. "I know, I was just thinking."

Ginny smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly. "Harry, you'll know what to do when the time comes."

He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her softly. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can see the worry in your eyes. Are you going to be okay?" She asked, pushing a little piece of his hair out of his eyes.

He nodded. "I'll be fine now that you're here." He pulled her into his lap and just held her tight, his head resting on the gentle curve of her shoulder. "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny smiled and placed her arms over his, which were wrapped tightly around her waist. "I know, I love you, too. Everything will work out, I have faith in you."

Harry kissed her softly, lingering on the kiss for only a moment. "Thanks."

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms; neither of them realized how content they were until they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X - Godric's Hollow**

**"Harry,** Harry, wake up!" Ginny whispered urgently as she continued to lie cuddled up against him, her head resting on his chest.

"What? Ginny? Did we stay down here all night?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Ginny nodded. "We have to get upstairs now. If Mum finds us like this she's going to kill me!"

Harry yawned and ran his fingers through her hair as neither one of them had moved yet, both of them were much too comfortable and content in each other's arms. "But Gin, we didn't do anything."

"It doesn't matter, Harry, Mum is only going to look at it as we spent the night together, and she's going to think the worst. She's automatically going to assume that we're sleeping together and she'll go nuts." Ginny explained. "You know how Mum is."

Harry nodded. "Yeah okay, let's get up. Maybe you should try to sneak back upstairs first and –"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Mrs. Weasley exploded from the doorway.

Harry winced as Ginny mumbled "Oh no, too late."

Ginny quickly sat up and gave her mum a small smile. "Morning Mum, we weren't doing anything, I was just cuddling with Harry."

Mrs. Weasley glanced at both Harry and Ginny as if she didn't believe them, though she did seem pleased to see them both in pyjamas as if she really had pictured the worst. "Ginny, you should at least have put a robe on, look at you in your night clothes, you should be better dressed."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum, I'm covered enough! I'm wearing pyjama pants and a tank top; my clothes cover the same if not less. Besides, I just wanted to spend a little time with Harry before he left and …" She cast a sideways glance at Harry, realizing her mistake. "Oops."

Harry sighed and shot daggers at Ginny as he sat up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had yet to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they were planning on leaving early. "Thanks Gin."

"Harry, I'm sorry." Ginny whispered.

"It's okay. She was going to find out today anyway."

"Ginny, what do you mean by 'before he leaves'? Harry, where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Er," Harry began, trying to figure out how to say it without telling her too much about what he had to do. "Before Dumbledore died, the two of us were on a mission of a sort, to search for things related to Voldemort, things to help me know how to … defeat him … things to bring about his downfall for good this time. I have some places that I need to go to do this, to learn these things before school starts up again."

"And Hermione and I are going with him." Ron said from behind Mrs. Weasley. "Harry tried to talk us out of it, but we're his best friends and we're going!"

Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, you most certainly are not going, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Not if I have anything to say about it. I may not be able to stop Harry and Hermione from going, as I am not their mother, but I won't allow you to go, I won't!"

Ron shrugged. "That's too bad, Mum. I am going, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me. I'm of age now."

Mr. Weasley stepped into the living room. "What is all this commotion? It's barely seven thirty in the morning!" He demanded.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at her husband and he winced at the anger on her face, wondering what his children had done now. "Arthur, put a stop to this! Ron wants to go with Harry on some kind of mission about You-Know-Who, and I won't have it! He's not listening to reason!"

Mr. Weasley sighed, and took off his glasses to wipe them on his sleeve. "He is of age now, Molly."

"I don't care!" Mrs. Weasley replied stubbornly, tears in her voice now. "I won't lose another son, Arthur, I can't … I won't … After all, Percy is as good as lost."

Harry stood up now and went to go stand in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, look I promise to make sure that nothing happens to Ron or Hermione. This is something that I have to do, not the Order, but me. This is not a job for the Order of the Phoenix; it's my job, my destiny. Dumbledore made me promise to tell only Ron and Hermione. Lupin knows through Dumbledore, but this is for me to do. Both Ron and Hermione will be a big help to me, and I swear that I will keep them safe no matter what happens. They can only help me for so long. That prophecy from the Department of Mysteries that Voldemort wanted and led me to in my fifth year, I heard it. It's up to me to destroy him. The _Daily Prophet_ does have something right; I am the Chosen One of some sort. I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me. The prophecy said something like _"neither can live while the other survives"_. This part of my task, this first part where I'm searching, I could really use Ron and Hermione's help. We'll only we gone for two weeks and we plan to meet everyone at King's Cross on the first of September to make it back to school."

Mrs. Weasley let out a sob and buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

Mr. Weasley nodded at Harry. "I understand, Harry, Molly and I both knew that something like this was coming. I understand that you can't tell us everything because Dumbledore obviously had a good reason for keeping it a secret. I trust you to keep not only Ron and Hermione safe, but yourself as well." He kissed his wife's cheek. "Molly, you have to let Ron go, he's an adult now. And it's not the same as Percy."

Ron nodded and walked over to hug his mum. "Mum, I'll come home. I love you, and I won't be a prat like Percy is. I promise."

"When are you leaving?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she held tight to her youngest son.

Harry spoke up again. "We planned on leaving right after breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and pulled both Harry and Hermione into her arms for a tight hug as well. "Alright … everyone into the kitchen for a spot of breakfast then. I can't have you leaving without eating a proper meal."

Harry smiled at her and gave her an extra hug before kissing her cheek. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, you know that I look at you as the mum I never had, right?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I know, Harry, Arthur and I love you like a son." She kissed Harry's forehead and then headed into the kitchen.

Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her softly before they all headed into the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, Harry headed upstairs and did his push-ups and sit-ups before packing his trunk and taking a shower. As he was placing the last few things into his trunk, Ginny came into the room.

"Are you taking your trunk with you?" She asked, taking a seat on George's bed.

"Yeah, Hermione came up with the idea to use the shrinking charm, so that we can carry it all in knapsack." He quickly shrunk all of his belongings and placed them into his knapsack just as Ron and Hermione came into the room.

"You ready to go, mate?" Ron asked, looking over at Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet you down there in a second." His friends nodded and headed downstairs as Harry turned to Ginny. "I guess I'll see you on the train when school starts up."

Ginny didn't respond she just walked over to him and took him into her arms, hugging him tight. "Be safe, Harry."

Harry ran his fingers through her hair. "I will. I love you." He kissed her softly, lingering for only a moment before he pulled back, gave her a small smile and he Disapparated on the spot.

Ginny stared around the empty room as tears filled her eyes. He would come back to her … he had to.

**They** went to see the graves of Lily and James Potter first. They were buried in a cemetery just outside of Godric's Hollow. Harry brought a bouquet of roses and daffodils, Lupin had told him that they were his mum's favourite flowers. Ron and Hermione told him that they would wait by the entrance so that he could be alone. He nodded at them and walked around until he came across their headstone. They shared one head stone in white marble. It read:

**James Andrew Potter and Lily Rose Evans Potter born 1959; died 1981. **

**Beloved friends and beloved parents. They lived with so much love and happiness and they died as heroes.**

Harry smiled at the gravestone; he wondered who had done the headstone. He'd bet money that it wasn't his Aunt Petunia. Remus and Sirius, he thought, they would have known what to do. He placed the flowers on the ground in front of the head stone.

"Er, I don't know what to say, I don't even know if you can hear me. It seems to make more sense to talk to your portraits at Potter Manor; at least I can get an answer back. I miss you both even though I can barely remember anything about my life with you. I'm sure that it was a happy one, much happier than life with the Dursleys anyway." He sighed and smiled down at the grave. "I used to wish everyday that some unknown relation would take me away from there forever and tell me that my parents hadn't really died; just had been lost and they didn't know how to find me again. I was so curious about you, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't tell me anything. I never even saw a picture of you guys until the end of my first year at Hogwarts. Hagrid sent letters out to all of your old school friends and had a photo album made for me. I couldn't believe how much I looked like you. Though everyone always says that I'm the spitting image of you, Dad, but I've got Mum's eyes."

He sighed and swallowed down tears as the thought hit him; his parents were there, just beneath him; their bodies were within reach. He wiped a stray tear from his eye before he continued. "Well, I'm here with my friends, Ron and Hermione, we have to search for the horcruxes, and then according to the prophecy I have to kill Voldemort … I'm scared, what if I can't do it? I've never killed anyone before. And it's not something that I'm too anxious to try." He looked around at his friends who were talking in the distance. "I'm going to the cottage now, to see … well, to see what I don't know. But watch over me and … I love you." He kissed his fingers and placed them on the stone before standing up and heading over to Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now."

Hermione smiled at him. "Do you feel better now?"

"Slightly. It felt good to just go there and properly pay my respects, you know?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I know. Alright, so now do you want to go to the cottage?"

"Yeah, it should be near by." 

**Harry,** Ron, and Hermione appeared silently in Godric's Hollow a couple of seconds later. The streets were quiet and almost deserted. Harry led the way, following the instructions that Lupin had given him until they arrived at a large two-story cottage that was in shambles. Hermione placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as they headed inside. The walls were scorched black and the furniture was dusty and broken. He looked around at his friends and smiled.

"It's … well … broken."

Ron laughed. "Blimey, Harry, what did you expect? No one's lived here in sixteen years."

Harry nodded as they stepped further into the ruins. "I know. I don't even know what I'm looking for. I just thought the beginning would be the best place to start. Though this place is in better shape then I expected." He wandered around from room to room; waiting for any sort of pull of recognition that he had once lived here. When he stepped into the kitchen, memories came flooding back as though he had never left.

_"James! What are you doing? Harry just ate; he's going to be sick all over you!" Lily exclaimed as she watched her husband throw their son up into the air. "That is not safe. You bring him down right now!"_

_James grinned over at his wife. "Ah, heck, Lily, it's not going to hurt him. Look he's laughing."_

_Lily continued to glare at her husband. "James, stop that!" She placed a hand over her racing heart as she watched her husband catch their son and cuddle him close in his strong arms. Lily hurried over and took Harry into her arms, snuggling him against her breast. "Its okay, honey, Mummy has you now. I won't let Daddy do that anymore."_

_James laughed and slipped his arms around his wife's waist, leaning in to give her a long, passionate kiss. "Lily, Harry's fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to him."_

_Lily smiled. "I know, I just … when I saw him up in the air like that, Merlin, James, you almost gave me a heart attack!"_

_James laughed. "A heart attack? Witches don't get heart attacks, only muggles do. You know we got a cure for those, if you had one I could have brought you back." He kissed his wife again, ignoring her glare before kissing Harry's cheek. "Besides, if that scared you, then be thankful you didn't see what Sirius was doing yesterday with Harry."_

_Lily's emerald green eyes narrowed. "James Andrew Potter, what was Sirius doing to our son? Was he levitating him again?"_

_"Well, we thought it would be neat if we brought him out to … wait a minute, if I tell you, you're going to yell at me." James said, almost as if he was considering the options here._

_"James, what happened?" Lily demanded._

_James lifted Harry from his wife's arms and kissed her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" _

_Then he hurried from the room, as Lily chased after him, laughing._

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, grinning to himself at the memory. He couldn't have been more than ten months old. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a good memory that I didn't know I had. Come on." He headed up the stairs and into his parents bedroom.

"I can't believe all of the stuff that's still here. I mean there are some nice pieces of furniture and some blankets and everything. Don't you think that someone would have looted an old abandoned place like this by now?" Ron asked as he opened the closet door and glanced at all of the clothes.

"Lupin told me that he and Sirius placed a charm on the house so that everything would be open to only me when the time came so that none of that would happen." Harry explained as he opened his mum's jewellery box. He pulled out a silver locket with the Potter crest on the front. It was an oval shape and just had a large letter P on the front. He opened it up and smiled when he saw a picture of his parents. He pocketed it and continued to sort through the jewellery. A lot of it was costume jewellery but then he saw the emeralds. He pulled out a gorgeous white gold and emerald necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings. The necklace was an emerald tear drop that dipped right between the breasts, he immediately pictured it on Ginny, thinking maybe one day she could wear it. The earrings were also tear drops that dangled from the ears. He placed them in his pocket as well. Then he found the wedding rings. They were both white gold. The one that belonged to James had little emerald stones all around the thick gold band as well as tiny diamonds. Lily's matched except she also had an engagement ring. The engagement ring was also white gold but it had a large oval emerald in the centre with two diamonds on either side of it. It was gorgeous.

Hermione gasped from behind Harry. "Oh Harry, those are beautiful! Are they your parents' wedding rings?"

Harry nodded. "I'd say so . I wonder why they weren't wearing them when they died."

"Maybe Lupin or Sirius put them here for you to have one day." Hermione suggested as she watched Harry's face cloud with emotion.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry placed the rings in his pocket as well and then decided to just put all the jewellery back into the box and take the box with him. He locked it and placed it in his trunk before shrinking everything down again and putting it back into his bag.

"Blimey, Harry, I think you ought to see this." Ron replied as he pulled out a box from the closet.

Harry hurried over as Ron pulled out a leather bound notebook. "What is it, Ron?"

"I think they're journals. This one belongs to your dad and this one looks like a woman's writing. There are only two of them."

Harry nodded. "The rest are probably at Potter Manor." Harry sent the box to Potter Manor with a message to Maddy to put them in the master bedroom with any other journals that his parents had kept.

_"James, what are you doing?" Lily asked as she watched James place their son between them in the bed._

_James grinned. "Harry looked lonely over there, he missed his mummy."_

_Lily laughed and placed a kiss on her son's cheek as he kicked his legs and looked around the room, eyes wide. "I think his daddy just doesn't want to admit how attached he is to our beautiful baby boy. I believe that you are smitten, James Potter."_

_"I am not smitten. He's just … ours, that's the most amazing thing in the world. I mean, look he's got my messy hair and your gorgeous eyes, it's the best of both worlds."_

_Lily nodded. "Just as long as he doesn't obtain your ego."_

_"Hey! I'm offended by that." He reached over to take a journal off his night table. "So what did we do today, Mrs. Potter? We have to keep track of our lives so that one day Harry can tell his grandkids about how amazing Lily and James Potter were."_

_Lily sighed. "Ego, James, ego."_

_James laughed and kissed his wife softly. "As long as he gets your brains, it doesn't matter."_

Harry smiled and looked over at his confused friends. "Don't worry; I'm just getting floods of memories from living here, memories about my parents. It's nice."

Ron grinned. "Are your parents cool?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah and from what I'm remembering they were crazy in love with each other. It's nice to remember that instead of always just hearing people say it." He looked over at the door on the right and took a deep breath.

"Harry, are you sure that you want to go into this last room? I mean you don't know what kind of memories will surface?" Hermione replied as she looked at the nursery door that her friend was staring at, remembering how he had once said that he could hear his parents' death when the Dementors came too close to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I have to go in there." He opened the door and smiled when he saw that there were animals on the wall in this nursery too. His mum and dad had used the same theme as in Potter Manor but they had decorated it differently. He looked over at the broken crib and a flood of memories came rushing back, memories that he had heard constantly in his third year when he had been swarmed by Dementors; memories that even now took him one step farther into that night.

_"Lily, he's here. He's found us. I need you to go; I don't know how long I can hold him off." James replied, looking out the window as he watched the dark hooded figure approach._

_"No James," Lily said as she held Harry in her arms. "I'm not going to leave you here."_

_James sighed in frustration . "Lily! We have to keep Harry safe, just do what I say."_

_"No, James, I'm not going to lose you. I love you."_

_The front door opened downstairs, making the house rattle. James turned to his wife once more and kissed her softly before placing a kiss on his son's head and slipping a necklace with two small bottles hanging from it around his son's neck and then placing one necklace with only one bottle around his wife's neck. _

_"Lily, he's here, go now and keep Harry safe. I love you, too." He hurried down the stairs, leaving Lily and Harry alone in the nursery. _

_Lily placed Harry in his crib as tears poured down her face. She kissed her son's cheeks. "I love you Harry, but we can't let your Daddy fight him all by himself." She took the necklace off and placed it around Harry's neck with the other one. The noise from below was deafening but Lily could not leave her son. Finally she heard someone outside the nursery half an hour later and she knew instantly that it wasn't James._

_"Lily Potter, nice to meet you. Now move out of the way, you don't need to die like your husband did." Voldemort replied as he pointed his wand at Harry._

_Lily stood bravely in front of the crib. "I won't let you hurt him. He's just an innocent little baby!"_

_"Move aside, you silly girl!"_

_"NO!"_

_Voldemort's wand changed directions so fast that it was hard to see what happened. "Avada Kedavra!" A blast of green light shot out and Lily was lying in front of the crib, dead. Voldemort sneered at her, missing the white glow of light that blinked suddenly around Harry's crib. Voldemort turned to Harry and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" _

_Harry saw another flash of green light and then he heard a painful scream before he glanced around the empty room and he began to cry._ _He cried for hours, or so he thought, until Hagrid came running into the room. _

_Hagrid looked down at Harry and picked him up into his arms. "Arry, shh, don't cry baby, Hagrid is here now. It's amazing, you're alive. But how did you survive, Harry, you're just a little baby?" He held Harry close as he glanced down at Lily, tears in his eyes. He headed downstairs just as Sirius stumbled into the house._

_"Hagrid, what happened? I went to check on Peter and he was gone and now …" He looked over and saw James' body in the hallway. "No!" He rushed forward, shaking his friend's body. "James, come on, you can't be dead, come on, James, wake up!"_

_"Sirius!" Hagrid said, tears pouring down his face. "You're too late. Lily's gone too, she's upstairs in the nursery. There's only 'Arry now."_

_Sirius looked up at Hagrid and then over at Harry, tears rolling down his face. "Give him too me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, Harry's my responsibility now."_

_Hagrid shook his head, as he placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder as Sirius cried. "I can't, I've got Dumbledore's orders to take him to his aunt and uncle's house."_

_Sirius nodded. "Take my bike, Hagrid. If I don't have to look after Harry, there's something else I have to do." He kissed Harry on the head and walked out of the house without a backwards glance._ "

Sirius was going after Wormtail right away, he knew what must of have happened." Harry replied as Hermione placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked as he looked around the broken nursery and then over at his friend's tear stained face. Harry nodded and Hermione pulled him into her arms.

"Let it go, Harry, it's good to grieve."

Tears poured from Harry's eyes, sobs racking his body so hard that he shook. Ron walked over and placed his arms around both of his friends as he watched Harry break down. Harry cried for his parents, for Sirius' life in jail, for his own life with the Dursleys, for Sirius' death, for Dumbledore's death, and then finally in fear for what he had to do in the end, and for all of the sacrifices he knew would have to be made. He pulled away from his friends after for what he knew could have been hours later and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Uh … thanks." He replied, slightly embarrassed for having broke down in front of Ron.

Ron nodded. "Don't worry about it, Harry, I don't know how you've managed to hold all of that in for as long as you have. I think I would have broken a long time ago." He patted Harry on the back and Harry smiled at Ron.

"Thanks."

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Well, are you guys ready for the next stop?"

They both nodded.

"What's next, mate?" Ron asked, looking at his watch which said that it was already past midnight, proving that Harry had grieved a long time.

Harry looked out the window before turning to his friends. "My nightmare."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI - Little Hangleton**

**"Nightmare?" ** Hermione asked, looking worried and a little confused.

Ron simply nodded at Harry. "The graveyard."

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Alright, it's in the village of Little Hangleton." They apparated straight there and Harry took a deep breath as he looked across the graveyard to the spot where he had once been tied to the stone, scared and confused. He wandered around, Ron and Hermione on his heels.

"Harry, is this where …?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I was tied to that stone there; it's the grave of Voldemort's father, Tom Riddle Senior." The memories came flooding back as Harry explained what had happened. "There was a cauldron in front of it, just here. Wormtail came out of the shadows with that ugly baby in his arms; or what I thought was a baby. My scar started burning uncontrollably, and Cedric didn't understand but I knew and I was in too much pain to warn him and then Wormtail was there and Voldemort said _"Kill the spare"_. Wormtail, he killed Cedric, and then he began the ritual."

He walked closer to Tom Riddle Senior's grave, walking around it, trying to think of anything that might be a clue as to what a horcrux might be and why Voldemort would hide one here of all places. He remembered the ritual; the way that Voldemort had stepped out of the cauldron; the way that the Death Eaters had returned to him and begged him for forgiveness; the way that he had duelled with him before their wands had connected; and before he had escaped.

Finally, he shook his head. "I don't think there's anything here. Come on, let's go to a hotel and get some sleep, maybe I'll think better tomorrow."

Ron stepped up beside Harry. "Hotel? Harry, we don't have enough money to stay in a hotel every night for the next two weeks."

Harry didn't comment, he simply led his friends into the muggle hotel in Little Hangleton and into the suite that he had bought for the night. Once inside the room, Ron gasped.

"Blimey, Harry, do we really need anything this expensive? Besides, Hermione and I can't let you pay for everything."

"Yes, you can … I've uh, sort of been keeping a secret from you guys." He replied as he took a seat on one of the chairs in the living room area, figuring that now was probably the best time to mention to them what he had asked Ginny not to say.

Hermione sat down across from him. "Harry, what is it? Is it serious?"

Harry laughed, "No, I mean it's shocking. Ginny knows, only because she was there when Lupin told me. I wasn't keeping anything from you two purposely or anything; I just don't know how to say it."

Ron looked at Harry suspiciously and he sat down. "Harry, what's going on?"

"Okay … so you know how I have a bit of money in my account from my parents at Gringotts? Well, it turns out that when I turned seventeen, everything that belonged to both the Potter family and Sirius was transferred over, like it was in safekeeping until I reached the age of seventeen."

"Harry, what do you mean by everything being transferred?" Hermione asked as Ron just stared at his friend, looking confused.

Harry nodded. "Well, apparently, the Potters were filthy rich, and I mean super rich! Now that I'm seventeen I get six million galleons in my bank account … annually."

Ron's jaw dropped open. "WHAT?"

"Tell me about it, I was in shock when I found out. That's more money then I will ever know what to do with. So look, I'm paying for everything on this trip."

"Harry, is that all you get is money? I mean I know you told us about Potter Manor, but is there anything else?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring Ron who still looked dumbfounded by the entire conversation. "I mean muggles have whole estates and things, you know property and maybe pieces of furniture or something. Did you get anything like that as well?"

"Er, yeah." Harry admitted.

"There's more?" Ron exclaimed. "What else did you get?"

Harry sighed, he might as well mention everything, after all these were his two best friends, so what was he worried about? He grinned at them before continuing, he wasn't worried about anything; he just felt guilty because he felt like he was bragging. He shook the thought from his mind, he wasn't bragging; these were his two best friends, they would understand. Besides, it wasn't like he had asked for all of this.

"I haven't seen anything but Potter Manor and now Godric's Hollow, but apparently I also own houses, well, actually, mansions in France, Italy, Germany, Russia, California, British Columbia, New York, Ireland, and Scotland. Well, Potter Manor is in Scotland. Or at least, that's what Lupin said . And of course, I still have Grimmauld Place, as well as I inherited that from Sirius."

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, leaning back in the chair. "You own twelve bloody homes! Twelve! Blimey Harry, and they're all mansions! Bloody hell!"

"Ron, are you angry with me? I know that money is … well, a bit of a sore issue with you?" Harry asked, hoping that his friend wasn't going to blow up in his anger. "Which is kind of why I didn't tell you right away?"

Ron looked at Harry and shook his head, surprising Harry with his answer. "No, I'm not mad, I'm just shocked. Besides I know you'll let us party at any of your mansions whenever we want."

Harry laughed. "Well, of course. I do want to take you guys to Potter Manor before school starts up again. You two have got to see it, it's hard to explain so I'll have to take you to see it."

Hermione nodded. "Well, now that this problem is solved, can we get back to a more pressing problem, like dinner and sleep?"

"Good idea, Hermione, I'm starving!" Ron replied, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

Harry laughed and went to go find a room service menu. They picked out what they wanted and then Harry ordered it up to their room. They ate quietly and then headed off to sleep, hoping the next day was better.

**Harry **woke up early the next morning and stretched lazily in the large bed. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione who were cuddled together in the bed next to him. He had given them a couple of hours of privacy the night before, while he had wondered around the town of Little Hangleton, desperately wishing that he could have Ginny in his arms like Ron had Hermione. But he knew that she couldn't be here, her parents would never have allowed it since she was only sixteen. And Harry wanted her to be safe; something he couldn't guarantee on this trip. He didn't know what was going to happen. He wandered over to the sitting area and began his morning routine workout, before heading into the shower.

When he came out of the bathroom, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch eating breakfast.

"Good morning. I hope you don't mind but we were hungry so we ordered breakfast." Hermione replied.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah that works. I want to discuss the horcruxes with you guys anyway." He sat down and helped himself to some bacon and eggs before speaking. "Well, let's review what we do know. We know there are seven, or we assume he made seven as that seems to be the most logical. Seven is the magical number after all. First, there was the diary that he made when he was sixteen. I destroyed that in my second year when I rescued Ginny. Second, there's Marvolo's ring, which Dumbledore destroyed last summer. Third, is the locket of Slytherin which we have yet to find. All we know is that someone beat us to the punch. We have to find this R.A.B. person and find out if he destroyed it. That's very important. The fourth horcrux, Dumbledore and I believe it to be the cup of Hufflepuff. The fifth one is the biggest mystery of all, Dumbledore and I came to the conclusion that it is most likely something of Gryffindor's or something of Ravenclaw's. Though most likely the latter as the only known relic belonging to Godric Gryffindor is the sword that I pulled out of the Sorting Hat in my second year to kill that basilisk. The sixth one is possibly Nagini, Voldemort's snake. However, that one may be tricky and will be the last horcrux that we destroy because Nagini is alive and because Nagini is always in the sight of Voldemort. We don't need him to discover what we're doing any faster than necessary. Seventh is of course Voldemort himself, which naturally means that he, must be killed last because as long as there are horcruxes around he can't die."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, well that leaves five left for us to worry about, possibly four if this R.A.B. person destroyed the locket."

"But who is R.A.B.?" Harry asked in frustration, fisting his hands into his hair. "I mean, is he, or was he, a follower of Voldemort? Is he dead or alive? Whose side is he on?"

"Well, I'm assuming he's against Voldemort since he took the original locket and left a note saying that he removed it." Hermione replied. "But we do have to find him and make sure that he actually got rid of it."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but who is R.A.B.? That's the question."

Ron and Hermione looked over at each other nervously. They didn't know what to say. This whole trip was nothing as to what they had expected. So far they had merely briefly visited places where Harry had memories come back to him. But he didn't seem to know what he was looking for. To be honest, neither one of them knew what to look for either.

"I don't know, mate … we'll do some research on him. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. After all, we've got the queen of research over here."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Come on, Harry, let's go back to the graveyard and finish looking around. When you find what you're looking for, you'll know. Trust me on that, Harry, you will know."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I hope so. Okay, let's go back to the graveyard."

Within an hour, the three of them stood in front of Tom Riddle Senior's grave once again. Harry glanced around the graveyard, trying to focus on what was there now and not to remember what happened here in the past. He closed his eyes and Voldemort's voice echoed in his mind.

_"But I can touch him now."_

Harry closed the memory off and looked at the area. There was nothing here, he knew it, in his mind and in his heart, but he had to look. He had to think and he had to remember . The night he had come to the graveyard had given him some of the worst nightmares that he could ever remember having, which is why he thought it was so important to be here. He wandered throughout the cemetery checking around headstones and trees, but not wandering too far from the area of Riddle's grave. He was lost in flashes of that night, that horrible night when he had watched Voldemort rise again. Ron touched his arm and Harry winced – memories taking over his mind as he heard more echoes, this time more clearly in his mind as he found himself falling. Words and images raced through his mind and taking him into the darkness of an old nightmare, and an evening that he wished had never happened.

_"Blood of the enemy … forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe,"_ Wormtail was saying as he lifted Harry's arm and sliced it open with the blade. _"But I can touch him now,"_ Voldemort replied as he slid his long thin finger down Harry's cheek. _"Now untie him Wormtail, and give him back his wand,"_ Voldemort said as he glanced at Harry in amusement. _"We are not playing hide and seek Harry … You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry … come out and play, then … it will be quick … it might even be painless … I would not know … I have never died …"_ Harry took a deep breath, he wasn't going to die hiding; he was going to die bravely, fighting like his dad had. _"Stun him!"_ Voldemort yelled as Harry ran towards the portkey. _ "Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!"_ Voldemort yelled angrily at his Death Eaters as Harry vanished with the portkey.

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed, shaking him awake.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground of the graveyard. "What happened?" He sat up and looked up at his friends, who looked extremely concerned

"I touched your arm to tell you that I didn't think there was anything here and you looked at me and just … fainted." Ron replied, his face pale with worry.

Harry nodded while trying to stand up . "Sorry about that. I … you're right, there's nothing here. I just … memories from that night … nightmares actually."

Ron nodded at Harry. "I remember, mate, you've dreamed of this night a lot. Are you alright?"

Harry managed a small smile at Ron, grateful that for once in his life he didn't have to explain anything, after all, his nightmares were memories that he relived constantly in his dreams. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's hard to be here again, knowing that I watched him rise again … but I'm fine. Images were just running through my mind, and when you grabbed my arm like that, it brought me back to Wormtail cutting my arm open for blood. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Harry." Hermione replied.

Ron looked around the cemetery and turned back to Harry. "Well, if there's nothing here, do you want to go then?"

"Yeah … we need to find out who R.A.B. is. Anybody know of a good library outside of Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Hermione grinned. "Harry! Let's check out the public library in London!"

Harry looked up at his friend, startled. "The muggle library? Hermione, what's that going to do?"

Hermione smiled, looking so delighted in herself that she had obviously just been holding in her idea until she was ready to burst. "R.A.B. could be muggle born, Harry; therefore he could have done things that would contribute to the muggle world. It won't hurt to look and you never know, we might come up with a list of names, and find that they match a list we make from the Hogwarts library."

"Library! How could I have been so stupid! Potter Manor has a library as well, an enormous one, bigger than at Hogwarts! We'll have to check that out too." Harry replied, watching Hermione's eyes widen in delight at the idea of an even bigger library than the one she already loved. "But let's check out the muggle one first!"

"To London, then?" Ron asked, as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"To London." Harry said and the three of them Disapparated, arriving minutes later in Diagon Alley. "Alright, we'll run out and catch a cab." Ron and Hermione followed him into the Leaky Cauldron and then out into muggle London.

They managed to hail down a taxi cab and within twenty minutes found themselves outside of the largest public library in London. Hermione was giddy as she hurried inside with Ron and Harry at her heels. Hermione headed straight for the index and began to hum softly as she searched before deciding to head over to the front desk for help. Harry and Ron just followed her, not quite sure as to what she wanted them to do because even though Harry had lived in the muggle world for ten years, he had never been in a library before either and was just as clueless as Ron.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked the older woman behind the desk. "Do you think that you could help me? You see, my friends and I are looking for someone with the initials R.A.B. but we have absolutely no idea at where to look as we don't know what he may have done or possibly wrote. Do you think that you could help us?"

The woman smiled warmly at Hermione, adjusting her glasses. "Of course, dear. The best bet would probably be to do a search of the library. That computer over there is available."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"Computator?" Ron asked, "What's that?"

"Computer, Ron, and it's a muggle device." Harry explained deciding not to go into too much detail to prevent confusion.

Hermione sat down in front of it and went to the catalogue of the library before typing in her search. "Well, in this library there are actually only three hundred and sixty people with these initials."

"Three hundred and sixty?" Harry exclaimed. "How do we narrow it down?"

He sat down next to her as he looked over at the list. He then realized that some of these names only had part of the initials which made him breathe a sigh of relief. Hermione printed off the list and split it evenly into three sections and each of them got to work searching the stacks. Harry looked down at his list and glanced at the first name, Ronald Ackerbury Billion. He found the section of books about him and began to sort through them. He soon learned that he was a fictional character in an adventure story about America. He placed the book back on the shelf and skimmed through the other books on him; they were all the same, some trilogy story about the guy and his adventures.

The day passed very slowly as Ron, Hermione, and Harry searched through the books with people of those initials. At eleven o'clock that evening, the librarian came over to shoo them out. They headed across the street to a hotel for the evening and bright and early the next day they were back in the library to continue their search. When Harry saw that he only had twenty names left he decided it was time for a lunch break. He was starving.

"Ron, want to go get some food? I'm starved." Harry suggested as he stretched.

Hermione looked angry. "We don't need a break, keep searching! How many names have you done?"

"Hermione, I've only got twenty more. Come on, let's take a break, I'm honestly so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, come on, Hermione, just an hour. Then we'll come back, we promise."

Hermione sighed and stood up. "Alright." She slammed her book closed and went to put it away before leaving the library with the two of them as they headed down the street to an Italian place. Once they had made their orders,

Harry leaned back in his seat and sighed. "This is nice, relaxation. I wish Ginny was here though."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure she does too, mate."

They didn't talk much, after that. They just ate quickly and headed back to the library. Harry looked at his watch when they walked in and was surprised to see that it was actually closer to seven p.m. He grinned, no wonder he had been so hungry, they had skipped lunch altogether. He got back to work quickly, and when they were kicked out the second time for closing, grinned at the prospect of only having two more names to go. The next morning they could be found in the library again. Harry finished his last two names and he began to look over his notes, surprised at how many names he had actually wrote down. He got up to go check on Ron and Hermione and was pleased that between the two of them there were only three names left. Harry decided to take the last one and within half an hour, they were finished.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed. "I can't believe we're done."

"Now we have to go over it, Ron. Let's go back to the hotel room where we can talk more privately." Hermione suggested as they packed up their notes.

Once they were safely in the hotel room and a silence charm had been placed on the door, Hermione pulled out her notes. "Well, how did you two do?"

Harry shrugged. "More notes than I expected, actually. I've got seven names. You?"

Hermione smiled. "I've got six names. Ron?"

"Eight."

"Well, that shortens the list completely. Okay let me see what you've come up with." Hermione said, taking the notes and reading them over. Harry and Ron shrugged, stretching out on the beds. After a few minutes, Hermione came over to sit on the bed next to Ron. "Alright, so between the three of us, this is what we've come up with, a total of twenty-one names." She did a little jiggle with her wand and the notes arranged themselves in a nice neat order that obviously only Hermione could understand. "Okay, Harry read this out loud; I want to know what you think while you're reading it."

"Sure." He took the list from Hermione and sighed before he began to read: 

_1. __Robert Adam Bradford__ - a doctor of philosophy. His theories are based on magic versus religion, the decline of the belief in magic in the world, and why philosophical ideas tend to be so scientifically centred._

_2. __Ryan Atkins Boil__ - a doctor of psychology. His ideas focus on the mind set of individuals and his experiments go from the mentally insane to people who are suspected of doing weird things._

_3. __Rowena Anne Barrett__ - doctor of sociology. Her theories focus on the society as a whole and why different groups of people are separated from the whole. She spends a great deal of time discussing the significant other and why that other differs from everyone else._

_4. __Romulus Asher Bantam__ - doctor of geomorphology. He focuses on different views of the earth and unnatural occurrences that cannot be explained._

_5. __Roger Anton Bronte__ - biologist. His theories are on mythological creatures such as mermaids and why they cannot exist in today's society._

_6__. Rosemary Arlene Brigham__ - history professor. Her work is based on mythological stories in history and the basis of witchcraft and Wicca; how they differ and why they play such a large role in our society …"_

The list went on and on. When Harry was done reading, they sat there in silence, thinking about the individuals. Finally Hermione stood up and took out a quill and parchment.

"Alright, I'm going to write down all twenty-one names and just say them out loud with their occupation, we're going to see if any of them ring a bell, to any of us." She scribbled for a few minutes before she began to list off the names. 

_1. Robert Adam Bradford (philosopher)_

_2. Ryan Atkins Boil (psychologist)_

_3. Rowena Anne Barrett (sociologist)_

_4. Romulus Asher Bantam (geomorphologist)_

_5. Roger Anton Bronte (biologist)_

_6. Rosemary Arlene Brigham (historian)_

_7. Rhonda Arianna Bennett (chemist)_

_8. Remus Aaron Bartello (pharmacist)_

_9. Roberto Antonio Barceló (artist)_

_10. Randolph Acker Baron (geographer),_

_11. Romwell Alcott Bartley (mythologist)_

_12. Russell Axton Beacher (philosopher/historian)_

_13. Richard Ashwood Bentley (science professor)_

_14. Reginald Archer Bolton (mathematician)_

_15. Rover Avery Britto (sociologist)_

_16. Rayland Almer Blakemore (biologist/chemist)_

_17. Ramsey Albert Brookson (computer technician)_

_18. Radley Alfred Berton (politician)_

_19. Rexford Aurick Bliss (detective)_

_20. Rowan Aiken Breister (environmentalist)_

_21. Ridge Adolph Birkley (archaeologist)_

"Do any of those names sound familiar?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron both shook their heads no, causing Hermione to sigh. "That's what I was afraid of."

"So, now what?" Ron asked. "I mean if we don't recognize any of the names, what do we do?"

"Well, we still have to research wizards, Ron; I mean those people are all muggles. Once we have a list of witches and wizards who have those initials, I guess we go from there." Harry replied, glancing over at Hermione who just nodded at him. "There are two more places I'd like to go before we head back to Hogwarts. I want to check out the Riddle House, and then I'd like to take you guys to see Potter Manor. I figure we can hang out there until its time to go back to school."

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Besides, we've already been gone five days. Do you want to go to the Riddle House now or tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, why not now we don't have much else to do. Besides, like the graveyard I don't know how much will be there. I've never been there except for in some of my dreams. Are you two ready?"

They nodded so they checked out of the room and headed back to Little Hangleton. They stepped into the house which was so dusty and uncared for that if reminded Harry of the Shrieking Shack. After a quick search through all of the rooms, Harry decided that it too had been a waste of time.

"There's nothing here."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I know, besides it's his father's house, isn't it? He had major issues with his dad I don't think that he would put something here."

"His father!" Harry exclaimed, his mind racing to pick up the conclusions he'd made. "Voldemort hated his father for three reasons. First off and most important, is that Tom Riddle Senior was a muggle, how dare his mother taint the Slytherin pureblood. Second, Voldemort's mother used a love potion on his father and when she stopped using it, after she had married him and became pregnant, he deserted her and their son without a care in the world. This leaves Voldemort to grow up in an orphanage because his mother dies in childbirth and his father wants nothing to do with him. Third, is the fact that his father has never wanted anything to do with him. How terrible must it feel to know that you have a parent out there who knows about you and is alive and well but wants nothing to do with you? Voldemort hates this." Harry replied. "So yeah, Ron, you have a point that you don't think that he would put anything here because he does have problems with his father, but maybe something in the end will tie back to it."

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione replied. "I think that you might be jumping to conclusions. I don't think this house will have anything to do with Voldemort except that he might use it as a hideout, like he did before."

Harry grinned. "But that still ties it back." He glanced around the old house once more before turning back to his friends. "Alright, there's nothing else we can do. We need to research some more. Let's head back to Potter Manor, we can use the library there and there's some … things I have to show you." Harry replied, thinking of his parents' portraits. "We'll head back to Diagon Alley and floo there because you can't apparate in the house, it's extremely well protected. Actually, I have to get Lupin to help me fix that later on."

"Brilliant! I can't wait to see it, mate!" Ron said excitingly as they Disapparated on the spot, leaving not a trace that they had been in the house at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII - Potter Manor**

**As** the three of them landed in Diagon Alley, Ron turned to Harry, excitement radiating from his body. "Harry, are we really going to see your house now? The one with the Quidditch pitch?"

Harry grinned and glanced over at his two friends. "Yes, we are. I figure we'll hang out there for the last week of summer, and after I show you around we can start researching in the library. Potter Manor has an amazing library. I'm sure it will have tons of helpful information."

Hermione looked worried. "Harry, are you sure that there's nothing else at the Riddle House? I mean, that house was where Voldemort's father lived, are you positive that he didn't hide a —" She glanced around the busy street and then leaned in closer to Ron and Harry before continuing. "A horcrux there?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not positive, but there's nothing else I can do. At this moment in time, I'm sure that there's not anything there or in the graveyard for that matter, but something might be there in the future. Hermione we're still learning, and trying to figure things out. This search thing could take us a long time to complete. We need to research, and to take the proper steps because the most important thing is to make sure that Tom Riddle doesn't find out what we're doing. Besides, you just said that you thought there was nothing there."

Hermione nodded. "I know what I said; I was just double checking the facts. Let's go to Potter Manor."

Harry grinned. "Great! Alright, let's go." He took some floo powder and walked over to the nearest fire place. Within minutes, the three of them were standing in the exquisite entrance way of Potter Manor.

"Wow," Ron mumbled as he glanced around.

Maddy appeared in the hall, grinning broadly at them. "Hello Harry Potter, sir! I is glad you are back!"

Harry grinned down at the little house elf. "Hey Maddy, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, sir, I is just glad to see you, now I is having someone to take care of."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "How can you own a house elf? After everything that I —"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted. "Maddy has been in my family for … er, how long exactly?"

Maddy smiled. "I is working here since Master Andrew was a boy. So … for over sixty years, sir."

Harry nodded. "Okay, for sixty years. She is a good friend and she told me that she used to sing to me when I was a baby. I am honoured to have her work for me and as you can see; my family didn't treat her badly. My grandparents wanted her to wear this maid's outfit, not a tea towel. Lupin told me that she's not free, but she is happy. Leave it be."

"But Maddy, don't you want to be a free elf? Don't you want wages and vacation and clothes?" Hermione asked.

Maddy looked horrified. "Oh no miss, oh no oh no oh no!"

Harry glared at Hermione. "Maddy, don't listen to her. Listen though, since you do have some help now you're going to get one day off a month, no exceptions. If I can get you to take more of a break I will, understand?"

Maddy smiled. "Yes, sir, I is okay with that."

Harry grinned. "Good. Now, are Dobby and Winky helping you out a lot? Do you like having them work here with you?"

Maddy grinned. "Oh yes, sir! I is loving having help and such good friends again! I is not lonely anymore. When Master James and Lady Lily went into hiding with you sir, it was just me and my Mickey. He was my husband, he was. Master Andrew and Lady Gwen gave us permission to marry. We was so happy. Mickey died a few years after Master James and Lady Lily did, sir. Since then, I is taking care of Potter Manor all on my own, but I is very glad to have more company again!"

Harry smiled. "I'm glad, Maddy, and I'm sorry that I never got to meet Mickey, as I don't remember him. But, I'd like for you to meet my two best friends, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Just ignore Hermione; she thinks that all house elves should be free." He turned to glare at Hermione. "And she obviously doesn't trust me enough to know that I would treat house elves very well, and give them all sorts of privileges that other people wouldn't."

Maddy looked over at Ron and Hermione. "Nice to meet you, sir, and, miss." She curtsied and gave Hermione an odd look.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ron said.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, it is nice to meet you, Maddy. And I'm sorry Harry, I do trust you, it's just that … it caught me all by surprise. So Dobby and Winky are working here too?"

Harry nodded. "Yes." He turned back to Maddy. "Listen, the three of us are going to be staying here until the first of September when we go back to school. Is that alright with you?"

Maddy's grin widened. "Oh yes, sir! I is glad to have a Potter back in the house, sir. I is setting up the guest rooms just for your friends, sir!"

"Thanks Maddy. Listen I need to do a couple of things and to talk to Dobby and Winky, do you think that you could give Ron and Hermione a full tour of the house and the grounds, starting with the top floor?"

"Of course, sir! Come with me, sir and miss, I is showing you the house."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Maddy, oh and keep them out of the dining corridor until the entire house and grounds has been toured, I'd like some time … alone there."

Maddy nodded in understanding. "Of course, sir, I is not telling them either. Come on, sir and miss, there is many stairs."

Ron and Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look. "What's up, mate?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain after. Enjoy the tour."

He watched Ron and Hermione follow Maddy up the stairs, as she began to explain the history of the house. He grinned and headed down the dining corridor and into the kitchen. Dobby was sitting in front of the fire and Winky was washing dishes. "Hey Dobby, hey Winky. How are you?"

Dobby grinned, jumping up to run at Harry and to give him a big hug, his head just reaching above Harry's knees, since Harry had grown up to six feet that summer. "Harry Potter, sir, you is here!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'm here, this is my house after all. Ron and Hermione are here too, Maddy is just giving them a tour of the house. I just wanted to come in and see how you two are enjoying you're new job here?"

Dobby's face brightened. "I is loving it, sir! I is so honoured to work for the great Harry Potter, sir. But Winky, she is sad."

Harry walked over to Winky and knelt down in front of her so that he was not quite so tall and gave her a small smile. "Winky, why aren't you happy? Don't you like working here with Dobby and Maddy?"

Winky shook her head, no, tears filling her large eyes. "I isn't liking it, sir, I isn't liking it at all. Winky doesn't want to be free, I is a disgraced elf, sir. I is so ashamed, sir."

Harry sighed, then an idea came to him, wincing slightly at what Hermione would say as to what he was about to do. "Listen Winky, you don't have to be free, if you don't want to be. How would you like it if I made you my second official house elf, with me as your master?"

Winky's face brightened in delight. "I is not free?"

Harry shook his head. "No, you are no longer free."

"I is a slave again?" Winky asked.

Harry hesitated, not liking the term slave, but her smiling face made him change his mind. "Yes, you are my slave, and I am your master."

Winky grinned. "I accept, sir! I is honoured to work for Harry Potter, sir. You are my master now!"

Harry grinned back. "Good, but there are some ground rules though and as your master I insist that you follow every single one. Do you understand?"

Winky nodded. "Yes master, Winky understands."

"Good. First of all, I'm told that it has been a tradition in the Potter family for many decades for the house elves to wear a uniform, not a tea cozy. I will get you a couple of dresses, like Maddy wears, I expect you to wear the uniform at all times. So it's clothes but not the kind of clothes for free elves."

"Okay, master." Winky said. "I is respecting tradition, master."

"Okay, and the second rule is that I don't want to be called master. You can say master when you're referring to me but don't call me master when you're talking to me. You can call me Harry or sir, but no master. Alright?" Harry asked.

Winky grinned. "Oh yes, sir, I is proud to work for you."

Harry smiled. "Okay and there's just a couple more things. Now since Dobby is free and Maddy is pretty old, I insist that you get the last day of every month off. No working or doing any type of house elf duty of any kind. That is what Dobby wanted as a free elf was one night off a month." He turned to Dobby. "Dobby, if you ever want another day off you come talk to me, I'll be more than happy to help you out. Same thing with your wages, if you want more money, you just tell me and I will arrange it, alright Dobby?" When Dobby nodded he turned back to Winky. "Winky, I also would like for you and Dobby to take on as much of the work as you can because Maddy really is quite old, and I don't want her to hurt herself, but don't tell her I said so, you just insist on it. Understood?"

Winky nodded. "Yes Harry Potter, sir. Dobby and I is making sure to take good care of Maddy, sir."

Harry grinned. "Good. If I think of any other rules, I'll let you know. Now you can stay in the clothes you have on now, I'll work the uniform thing out with Maddy later. Dobby, I'd like for you to wear the uniform too, it's similar to the clothes you have on. But you can of course wear all of the socks and hats you want. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh yes, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby loves to wear clothes. Dobby doesn't care what kind; Dobby just loves to wear them."

"Yeah, well, Lupin said it was a family tradition and I'd, er … well I'd like to keep any Potter family traditions that I can. Are you and Winky comfortable in your rooms? Do you two need anything?" Harry asked, thinking of the five bedrooms off the kitchen made specifically for the house elves with everything perfectly sized to suit them.

"Oh no, sir, they is beautiful. The Potters were too kind to house elves, sir, they is so noble and kind and caring." Dobby gushed as Winky nodded vigorously beside him.

Harry laughed. "No, they just knew how to properly treat house elves. Well, I'll see you two later; I need to go talk to my parents." He said goodbye and headed back down the dining corridor, this time stopping at the two frames. "Hey Mum, hey Dad."

Lily Potter smiled at him from her portrait. "Hello sweetheart. James and I were just talking about when you would come back to visit us."

James nodded. "Yes, we were. So, are you going to tell us where you've been? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Harry quickly filled his parents in on his time at the Burrow and how he, Ron, and Hermione had gone to see Lily and James' graves, to Godric's Hollow, and Little Hangleton. "When I was at Godric's Hollow, I kept having all these flashbacks of memories though, which now that I think about it, is really odd. I remember hearing that most people never remember anything before their fourth birthday."

"Well, what kind of memories?" James asked.

Harry smiled. "Some good, some bad. The first one happened when I stepped into what used to be a kitchen. I saw Dad throwing me up in the air and I was laughing and having a good time. Then Mum came into the kitchen and she was so angry and so afraid that Dad was going to hurt me. Mum said something about me just eating and how Dad was going to make me sick. Then you, Dad, you said something about Sirius doing something to me that would have made Mum absolutely horrified, but you wouldn't say what it was." Harry explained.

James laughed; the sound very familiar to Harry and surprisingly similar to his own. "I remember that! Lily was always upset when I tossed you around. She said that you weren't a quaffle, and that you weren't made to be airborne."

"Rightly so!" Lily replied. "That's not how you treat a baby."

Harry grinned, glad that the memory had actually been real. "So Dad, what did Sirius do to me?"

James grinned, the same wicked grin that Harry had inherited. "Oh, well, we had a grand time that day. You see, there was a huge thunderstorm outside and the lightning was really bad. Sirius and I were babysitting you because Lily had gone out shopping, so we didn't want to bring you outside in that weather in case you got sick. But we really wanted to play Quidditch. So Sirius and I thought that since Lily wasn't home we could get away with playing a bit of Quidditch in the living room and —"

"James Andrew Potter!" Lily exclaimed. "Just because I wasn't home doesn't mean that you can get away with breaking the rules! Quidditch in the living room, what were you thinking?"

James grinned at Harry. "What? It was fun. Anyway, so Sirius and I took our brooms and we went into the living room to play a bit of Quidditch. But we couldn't find a quaffle. So anyway, you Harry, you were crawling around and were everywhere by that time, hardly still for very long. You loved to move. Heck, you were almost a year old and almost walking. So Sirius picked you up and tossed you over to me, saying that he had found a quaffle. It was fun, and you were laughing and giggling like crazy. You enjoyed it."

"JAMES! YOU USED OUR TEN MONTH OLD SON AS A QUAFFLE!" Lily exclaimed in shock.

James shrugged and scratched his nose. "What? Harry was fine, and besides it was Sirius' idea."

Lily glared at her husband. "Oh, and if Sirius had decided to jump off a bridge I suppose you would too?"

"What? No! I would throw him down his broom and call him a prat!" James replied, looking slightly confused.

Harry laughed. "No, Dad, it's a muggle saying."

Lily smiled at Harry. "Thanks sweetie, I forget a lot that your father wasn't a muggle." She turned back to her husband. "And you, Harry could have been seriously injured!"

James laughed. "We were careful with him, after all he was just baby." When his wife failed to smile, he sighed. "Come on, Lily, honestly we were really close together and it was a long time ago, and I don't see any damage."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, Mum, look I'm fine." Lily laughed as well. "You are too much like your father, but I suppose that's a good thing. So what other memories did you see in the house?"

"Well, I was upstairs in the master bedroom and my friend Ron found this box with some journals in it. As he called me over I remembered Dad carrying me over to the bed and placing me between the two of you. Then Mum said something about Dad being too attached to me. You guys were just talking about how amazed you were to have a child with Mum's eyes and Dad's messy hair. Then Mum said that she hoped that I didn't get Dad's ego and Dad pretended to be all offended. Then Dad started writing in this journal, saying something about me being able to read all about your adventures when I got older." Harry explained.

James grinned. "Yeah … I actually kept a journal for most of my life. There's a box of them in the attic … I had a great amount of adventures."

Lily nodded. "We did. I kept journals too honey. Mine start when I was nine years old, you should read them; I think you would enjoy them."

"Yeah, so Harry what was the other memory? How many more did you have anyway?" James asked.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well, the last one wasn't pleasant and it wasn't the first time I had it. I used to dream about green light but I never knew what it was. Anyway, the first time I had this memory to any extent besides green light was in my third year at Hogwarts when I was near the Dementors. But it was … it was the night Voldemort murdered you. I begged Lupin, who was professor at the time, to teach me how to repel the Dementors because I didn't want to continually see you two die, but at the same time I wanted to because it was the only memory of you that I had."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry that you have to remember something like that. James and I of course don't know that, as these portraits were modified one week before we died." Lily explained. "We have only heard about what happened from Remus."

Harry nodded. "It's okay. Oh, I brought my friends Ron and Hermione here. We need to do some research, and we were hoping to use the library."

James nodded. "That's fine, Harry. There are tons of books on every subject in there."

"Good."

"Harry Potter, sir," Maddy said from behind him. Harry turned to look down at her and she smiled. "I am done the tour now, sir, they is waiting in the entrance hall."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, bring them in." She nodded and left. "I'd like you to meet my two best friends. I'll bring Ginny to meet you later, I promise. But shh, I need to talk to them first." His parents nodded and he grinned at his two friends as they came into the corridor.

"Blimey Harry, this place is amazing! And talk about cool! You got your own bloody Quidditch pitch! Do you fancy a game later?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "We have more important things to do then play Quidditch. But Harry, the house is amazing really."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. I have some people I'd like you guys to meet though. Hermione, Ron, I'd like for you to meet my parents. Mum, Dad, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"It's lovely to meet you, dears." Lily replied, smiling.

James nodded. "Wonderful! I wish I could play a game Quidditch. I really do miss it, you know."

Hermione's mouth hung open in shock and Ron simply grinned. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter; bloody brilliant of you to make portraits. I wish you could play Quidditch with us too, Mr. Potter, I hear you were an amazing player when you were at Hogwarts."

James grinned. "I was; though Remus tells me that Harry may have me beat."

Ron grinned. "Well, Harry made the Quidditch team as seeker in his first year, becoming the youngest Quidditch player in a century!"

Harry laughed. "It's true, I was."

Lily smiled at him. "I used to love to play Quidditch too, not as much as your father however. I never played on the team or anything, I just enjoyed it as a past time." She glared at James. "And I never substituted a baby as a quaffle either."

James sighed. "I'm never going to live that one down, Harry."

Hermione finally spoke up; she seemed to have recovered from her shock. "You're Lily and James Potter? Harry's parents?" Both portraits nodded. "Then why hasn't Harry known about it?"

"Hermione," Harry said. "When I first met them they told me that they didn't want me to know until I was older, because they thought that I wouldn't want to live with the Dursleys anymore if I knew I could come talk to them any time I wanted to."

"Humph!" Hermione replied. "Like you ever wanted to live there, anyway! I've never seen such unpleasant people in my entire life!"

Lily looked worried. "Harry, dear, was my sister really that bad?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Mum, it's over now. I never have to go back to that house as long as I live."

Ron grinned. "Amazing, Harry! Mum's going to want you to live at the Burrow as much as you can, you know that right? She's not going to care that you have your own house. Mum's going to be all, but he's still a child he can't live alone yet, what if he's lonely? You know Mum, bloody mental she is."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. Besides, I love staying with your family. So I'm sure I will a lot to please your mum."

Ron looked at Harry for a moment. "Our family, Harry, Mum says so all the time. She says you're the seventh son she never had."

Harry laughed. "I know, I don't know what I would do without your mum sometimes, Ron."

Hermione walked over to Harry to give him a hug. "Harry, Mrs. Weasley is your mother in every way that counts."

"I know, which is why I'm more determined to keep you two safe. I couldn't bear it to see her sad. But let's not worry about this right now." He turned to look up at his parents. "So, what do you think of my two best friends?"

James grinned. "Great! And I do admire your guts, Harry, befriending and dating a Weasley, isn't your family still considered to be blood traitors?"

Ron nodded. "Sure are. All the purebloods hate us."

James laughed. "Well, they really are much too picky for their own good. Honestly, the Potters have been pureblood for centuries but when I fell in love with Lily and she was muggle born, my parents didn't even care, they barley blinked an eye. That's the way it should be."

Harry smiled. "Hermione here is muggle born, and she sometimes has a terrible time of it."

Lily nodded. "I understand how that feels, dear. I used to be made fun of quite often, though James always came to my rescue, of course, unfortunately his ego came too." She laughed. "But eventually, the severe swelling went down and I managed to see him for who he really was, and I fell in love with him too."

Harry nodded, thinking back to the memory he viewed in Snape's pensive so long ago. "Yeah, I remember that." When his parents looked up at him a little confused, he began to explain. "Snape was teaching me Occlumency and I accidentally used a shield charm on him, which allowed for me to view his memories. Anyway one day there was a commotion downstairs and I was curious about what I had seen before so I decided to sneak a look into the pensive, after all some of the memories were … interesting."

"Oh Harry, you didn't! You know how much Professor Snape hates you!" Hermione replied, looking worried.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" James said. "Did you just say _Professor Snape?_"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Severus Snape, he teaches potions, or taught … anyway, the memory I saw was directly after O.W.L.s and Dad and Sirius were making fun of Snape, picking on him. There wasn't even a reason, except that Sirius had said he was bored. Mum was trying to get Dad and Sirius to stop, which she eventually did, but then Snape called Mum a mudblood and Dad went nuts. Anyway, I was horrified at what I saw because for five years Snape had been treating me like crap! Telling me how much I was like my father, who he hated and called terrible things, and I was proud. But then I saw this and I realized that everything Snape had been saying was true. So once I escaped Snape, which was lucky because he was too angry to move, I went to Grimmauld Place to talk to Sirius and Remus who reassured me that Dad was just a prat, but the next year he smartened up. I was really worried, I mean, Mum, you seemed to really hate Dad, and I just kept wondering why on earth you two would get married. Sirius said that Mum started to like Dad once his ego deflated a bit, or maybe it was Remus, well, one of them said it."

Lily nodded. "Yes, your father was a prat! I can understand why you would be worried, besides I can only imagine the things that Snape says about James."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, surprised that Harry had never told them this.

Harry turned to look over at his friends. "Sorry I never told you two, I was just … shocked."

Ron shrugged. "Don't worry about it, mate." He yawned loudly. "Man, I'm beat! Do you mind if I steal some food and head up to bed?"

"No go ahead. Did Maddy show you two your rooms?" When Ron nodded he said goodnight to both of them and watched them say goodnight to his parents' portraits. Once they were both out of sight, Harry turned back to his parents. "Well, I just want to talk to you guys a bit longer. Before Ron and Hermione came in, I was saying how we needed to do some research."

James nodded. "Yes, the library is amazing for information, and I do believe that Remus has been keeping it up to speed. See it's a magical library, so when you add another book to it, it automatically catalogues itself in the book. There should be a list of spells on the back of the library door as well, to help you translate the really old books into English. Also, if you're looking for a particular subject, just open the catalogue and say, oh I don't know, Defence against the Dark Arts, and all the books on that subject will glow until you say the spell's done with."

"Thanks, that will be pretty helpful."

"Oh!" James exclaimed. "I almost forgot! I have three more things to tell you. First of all, there's a room near the kitchen, hidden of course. You walk past the wall with the picture of the Gryffindor lion four times asking for information, and then a door will appear. It's a really neat room filled with all sorts of history books and historical artifacts and things. Lily and I were also doing some research on defence and stuff like that, so all of our work is in there. No one knows about it except the Potter family, and of course Sirius and Remus knew, but only a Potter can get inside the room. If you show your friends, they can go in, but if they try to go in without you anywhere near it, the door will never appear. For security issues of course."

"Cool," Harry replied, thinking that it sounded very similar to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts.

James grinned. "Very cool. I'm sure you'll find some helpful things in that room. Second, is that I heard from Remus that you've discovered the Marauder's Map. Since I'm sure there are things that you've discovered at Hogwarts that isn't on the map, I'd thought I'd tell you how to make them appear there. Why don't you get your map?"

Harry grinned and muttered _'accio map'_ and within a couple of minutes it was in his hand. He pointed his wand at the old parchment and repeated the sentence that Fred and George had told him so many years ago. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Once the map was formed in his hand, James spoke again.

"Okay, it was Sirius and I who had come up with the map idea, so I don't actually know if Remus knows how to add things to it. Alright, so to add to the map, you think of the room or place on the map hard, concentration is important. Then you say this incantation: _Appearo_."

Harry laughed. "Seems pretty basic." He thought hard about the Room of Requirement since he had just been thinking about it and repeated the incantation. The room appeared on the map and at the moment said it was currently not in use. "Wow, this will be really helpful. This is a tricky room."

"What room?" James asked. "The Room of Requirement. You walk in the corridor thinking of something you need and a door appears there with everything that you need. It's amazing! I used it in fifth year as the secret meeting place for the D.A. Okay; I just have one other thing to add; the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." He concentrated hard on the girl's bathroom and repeated the incantation and soon the chamber of secrets was on the map was well. "Wow, this is cool, thanks Dad."

James grinned. "No problem, keep adding to the map and you can pass it down to more Potters one day. Okay, so last but not least, there's one other secret room in Potter Manor. Now all those lessons you're taking or will be taking again when school starts, I know just the place for you to do it all. This room is incredible and I think it would be perfect. I can't explain to you what's in it, you have to see for yourself. So go into the study, on the left side of the room there's a book on the shelf that says _Mischief and Trouble: The Top 10 Lessons of How to Cause Chaos_ pull it out. You should still see the shelf behind the book, but if you reach back, it's not solid, it's an illusion. Reach your hand into the shelf and you'll feel a button, push it. Then go into the room. I'll talk to you later, Harry, right now go explore. Goodnight."

Lily nodded. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Yeah, goodnight."

He hurried into the study and began to search for the book his dad had mentioned. He pulled it out and put it on the table before reaching his hand back into the shelf, he found the button and he pushed it, before removing his hand. He stood back as the shelf sunk down into the ground and a doorway stood there. Harry stepped through the doorway as the shelf closed up behind him. He lit his wand and continued down the dark corridor until he found himself in a small lit room with a huge slide on one side of the room, and a set of stairs on the other. He decided on the slide and quickly slid down, landing on a pile of comfy cushions. Harry stood up and glanced around the room, grinning. The room was huge, more like another house below his own. It was well lit, and he saw the stairs and slide behind him. He tucked his wand into his pocket and walked into the middle of the room. It was like a training room. The room was filled with fighting rings, muggle work-out equipment, muggle weapons of every kind, a large punching bag, and a large portrait of a man that Harry had never seen before.

As he walked closer to take a better look, the portrait spoke to him. "Ah, you must be the newest edition to the Potter clan, young Harry, I presume." When Harry only nodded, the portrait grinned. "I am Joseph Potter and I am the best trainer in the world . You, of course, can call me Joe. I created this room, you know. It was built in 1450; of course, I do insist that every Potter keep it updated as you can tell. Are you ready to begin your training?"

"My training?" Harry asked. "What kind of training?"

Joe grinned at him, "Ah, yes, I will teach you how to be the best fighter in the world. I know every kind of fighting available, as I put a charm on myself so my portrait could continue to learn the new things, as well as remember the old. And I must say, fighting techniques have hardly improved much in the last few centuries. Now, are you ready to learn?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Where do I begin?"

Joe grinned. "First, you point your wand at my portrait and say: OUT!" Harry did this and was surprised when the man stepped right out of the portrait. "How did you …?"

Joe laughed. "I told you I was the best. Now, let's begin. First of all, we need to teach you how to focus and to concentrate. Have you ever meditated before? It is very helpful. Of course, I can also teach you how to become a Legilimens and of course to learn how to use Occlumency, I am very talented at those skills too."

Harry grinned. "Brilliant! I'm supposed to learn both of those things. I tried to learn Occlumency before, but it didn't go so well."

Joe shrugged. "Never fear, my dear, I am the best. Now sit down in the centre of the circle with your legs crossed. Now close your eyes and think of something peaceful, something calming, a place where you would like to be forever, a place that makes you happy."

Harry did what was asked and began to think of something peaceful. Ginny came to his mind. He saw himself sitting on a beach somewhere with Ginny in his arms. There was no talking, no worries, no nothing, he was just holding her.

"Excellent." Joe said from what sounded like somewhere far away. "Now I want you to concentrate that peace and think of a focus, I want you to feel a mist come over you, a peaceful mist that will drain you of your tensions."

Harry remembered the feel of the mist from his lessons with Kingsley, and he quickly managed to bring the mist back. He felt calm, at peace, and he felt like he could do anything as long as that mist surrounded him. In this focused state, Joe began to teach Harry the basics of every fighting technique in the world, just the basics. Harry learned every one in minutes. As the hours passed, the new methods only became easier. Finally, Joe asked Harry to leave the mist. As Harry came back into reality, he was surprised to find Joe grinning at him.

"Excellent job, young man! Now let's see how much you remember. I'm going to come at you and I want you to fight me off without your focus, I want to see how much you remember learning while under the mist." When Harry nodded, Joe disappeared and came at Harry from behind. Harry quickly fought him off, using a mixture of techniques from Kung Fu, karate, and war strategies.

After another hour, Joe was grinning broadly. "Amazing, young man, amazing. You have the focus; I'm assuming you have learned this before?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, well I started too. But how did I manage to learn so much so fast?"

Joe smiled. "Because under that mist, your learning techniques multiply ten times faster, and you manage to remember every single thing learned. One man that I taught called it a photographic memory. You'll do fine. Now I do believe that is enough training for today, we've been at this for almost five hours. However, I insist that at the end of every lesson, you run ten laps around this room, just at a light jog, to get the blood pumping before you leave. Understood?"

"Yeah. Oh, I'm currently training with some other people as well and I am instructed to do fifty push-ups and sit-ups every morning and every night. Do you want me to continue that?" Harry asked.

Joe grinned. "Of course! I also think that it would be good for you to use some of these weights as well. Once you master the fighting techniques themselves, which won't take long at all considering how well you learn in the mist, we will progress along to weapons."

Harry nodded. "Awesome, oh, and I'm only going to be here for a week because then I have to return back to school."

Joe nodded. "Every night you come back for practice. I know you'll find a way. See you tomorrow night, Harry, and remember; practice makes perfect." He disappeared back into the portrait and Harry nodded.

He quickly did his ten laps before heading up the stairs and back into the study. He looked down at his watch and realized that it was four in the morning. Harry headed up the stairs and into the master bedroom, which belonged to him now. He did his push-ups and sit-ups before stretching a bit. He showered, barely managing to fully dry off before he fell exhausted into the bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII - Research, Exploration, and Discovery**

**Harry** woke up the next morning to the feel of someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and glared up at Ron as the sunlight poured into his bedroom. "I'm awake! Now go away so I can be unawake."

Ron laughed. "I don't think so, mate. Its noon, time to get your arse up out of bed!" He watched Harry sit up and rub his eyes, before reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve his glasses, and was surprised to see that his friend was obviously naked beneath the blankets. "Blimey Harry, how tired were you last night? It's very unlike you to go to bed naked, that's more Seamus' territory, if you know what I mean?"

Harry laughed and rubbed his eyes, putting his glasses on so that Ron was clearer. "I was exhausted. I showered and barely managed to dry off before I crashed. I never got to bed until around four thirty."

"What on earth were you doing up until four thirty?" Ron asked as he turned around to look out the window, allowing his friend to get up and pull on a pair of pants. They may have shared a dormitory together for six years, but he figured Harry still probably might appreciate some privacy.

Harry stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser, pulling them up, but not bothering with the snap. "I was talking with my parents and er …" He hesitated before answering. He didn't really want to tell Ron or Hermione about the secret training room. He wanted to keep it to himself as the one place where he could go to be alone and to find peace. "I was just practicing my training; you know the stuff I was learning from Kingsley. I haven't had a chance to practice in a while, and I honestly haven't done anything since I left Grimmauld Place. So I had to practice for a long time." Harry replied as he dropped down to the floor to begin his push-ups. "I was tired afterwards and I just crashed. I didn't mean to sleep so late."

Ron turned back around and grinned when he saw Harry doing push-ups. "No problem, mate. I wondered what you were doing to get so strong lately. When did this start?" Ron asked, gesturing to the push-ups as he took a seat on Harry's bed to watch him.

"Since my training with Kingsley began. He told me that he's glad of my talent with magic but that if I really want to defeat Voldemort in the end, it would probably be a good idea to build up my physical strength as well. Kingsley wants me to do two fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups every morning and every night until I get stronger, then I think he's going to make me do more." Harry explained as he silently counted how many he had completed so far in his head. "Let me tell you, those first two weeks, I thought I was going to die from the push-ups and sit-ups, I mean I was so skinny, still am actually, but I had no strength. Besides my Quidditch training I never really did any kind of physical exercise, you know?" Harry said as he reached fifty and began to work on the sit-ups.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, Kingsley's smart, physical strength will probably be really helpful. I should probably try to build up some muscle myself, but I do pretty well in Quidditch because as keeper I'm constantly using my arms. Maybe I should try to work out more though."

Harry laughed. "Get your lazy ass down here then, and start doing some push-ups!"

Ron shrugged. "Naw, too much effort." He yawned. "Hermione dragged me down into the library this morning bright and early. She's still down there, pulling random books off the shelves trying to find some information."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, as he continued to do his sit-ups. "I forgot to mention it. Yesterday, after you two went to bed, my dad said something about a magical catalogue system. That huge volume on the pedestal has a list of every single book in that library."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, we found it. We also found a bunch of spells written on a piece of parchment on the back of the door that helps you to read and understand the books that aren't in English. But that catalogue system isn't very helpful, unless of course you know the title of the book you're looking for."

Harry shook his head. "No, my dad said that the catalogue was made to be helpful. If you open it up and say the subject that you're looking for then all the books on that particular subject will glow so that you know which ones to read."

"Really?" Ron said, grinning. "Neat trick, Hermione will love it. I guess I should probably head down there and tell her about it. It would save her a lot of time. Are you coming down?"

Harry stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower and get dressed. I'll meet you guys in the library."

Ron grinned. "Great! Oh and Harry, I think it's really cool that your parents had portraits made, I noticed that everyone in your family has them. It's nice because it allows you to talk with them."

Harry grinned back. "Yeah, it is cool. It's nice to be able to talk to them, even if they are just portraits with memories. It's close as I'll ever get to the real them."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, well see you. Oh! Harry, when you come down, bring some food will you, I'm starving!"

Harry laughed as he watched Ron leave the room. He headed into the bathroom to shower and just grinned, when wasn't Ron starving?

**Harry** stepped into the library twenty minutes later and grinned at all of the glowing books around the room. Hermione was sitting in one of the large chairs in the middle of the room, her nose buried behind a large red volume titled _Important Keys to Know When it comes to Defence_. Ron was sitting in the chair next to her, slowly turning the pages of a book on Quidditch. Harry leaned against the door frame and just grinned at his friends.

"I see you two have been busy."

Hermione jumped up, her grin so huge that she looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. "Oh, hi Harry. This room is amazing, I love it. There are so many different books in here. Books on charms, defence, potions, divination, care of magical creatures, the dark arts, ancient runes, muggle books, and stories; it's incredible! Do you have any idea how much you could learn from this room? Harry, there are even books in here on learning how to control the natural elements! You should take a closer look at those."

Ron groaned, tossing his book aside. "Don't get her started, Harry; she's been like this all bloody day! Though I admit, there are a lot of interesting books in here. We haven't found anything on R.A.B. yet, but we haven't really been searching."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about it. I need to talk to Dumbledore about who R.A.B. is anyway. He never saw the note he left because of his death, but maybe he might know who he is. Lupin also told me that I inherited Dumbledore's pensive so I'm hoping that all of the memories he showed me are still here because I think it would be helpful to see them all again." Harry explained as Dobby came into the room with a cart full of food.

"Here is your dinner, Harry Potter, sir! And dinner for your Wheezy and Miss. Granger." Dobby replied as he placed the cart in front of them.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said as the elf left the room and they all began to eat.

Hermione spoke up. "Harry, about Dumbledore … how can you talk to him? He's dead."

Harry grinned. "Same way that I talk to my parents, Hermione, the portrait. Every headmaster and headmistress at Hogwarts is required to keep an up-to-date portrait. When I get back to Hogwarts I'm going to ask McGonagall if I can speak with him."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, I forgot about that."

"What?" Ron demanded, sounding shocked. He stood up to place a hand on Hermione's forehead. "Harry, do you think she's sick? Hermione, forget something as important as this about Hogwarts. I think something's wrong."

Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny Ronald, honestly, really witty." She turned back to Harry. "I think it's a good idea to talk to Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll have some idea who R.A.B. is. I just can't get over the feeling that I've heard those initials somewhere before."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He ate quietly for a moment, thinking back to everything that he had discussed with James last night. Then he remembered the other secret room that his father had told him about. It was supposed to be filled with historical stuff and some of his parents' research. He figured he might as well check it out while he was thinking about it. "Hey, I just remembered, last night my dad mentioned something to me about a secret room that was filled with historical stuff and some research that my parents' had done. Do you guys want to go check it out?"

"Harry! This is hardly the time to go exploring. We need to research about who R.A.B. is and about possible horcruxes! You don't have time to go wandering off!" Hermione insisted.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm in, mate, let's get out of here."

Harry laughed. "Alright, let's go. Hermione, you can just stay here then if you don't want to come. I'm sure you can manage to keep yourself occupied in a room full of books." When she merely glared at him, he shrugged. "We won't be long. Come on, Ron."

Ron followed Harry down the corridor. "So where's this secret room?"

Harry grinned. "It's supposed to be behind a portrait of a Gryffindor lion. Oh here it is." He spotted the picture on the far wall and motioned for Ron to stand back a little. Then he began to walk back and forth in front of it, thinking the word 'information' and soon a large wooden door appeared in the wall. He gestured for Ron to go inside ahead of him before he stepped into the room.

"Blimey Harry, this is neat." Ron exclaimed as he looked around.

Harry grinned. The room was filled with trophies, medals, books about the Potters, books of the Potter family tree, books on the history of the Potters, artifacts belonging to the Potter family and much more. "Wow, this is cool. It has my entire family history here." He opened the book titled _Potter Family Tree: Volume One_ and began to read. "Bloody hell Ron, listen to this: 

_The first Potter ever recorded was William Julius Potter I born in,_ blimey_, 1308 B.C.E. _ Wow, I didn't realize my family was that old."

Ron grinned and took a seat next to Harry so that he could read the book as well. "Cool and look at this. He was married to Rhiannon Mustafa Potter; she was a pureblood witch as well as an Egyptian princess. That's cool! You had royalty in your family." He picked up the second volume and flipped to the middle. "Listen to this Harry: _Aiden William Potter III born in 500 C.E., married to Morgana Smith Potter. Aiden was Minister of Magic at the time._"

Harry grinned. "This is neat." He grabbed the tenth and last volume and opened up to the last page. "Here's the last page ever recorded: _Arthur Kingsley Potter, born in 1845, married to Natalie Matthews Potter in 1863; children Samuel Arthur Potter, 1865, Douglas Kingsley Potter, 1867, Quinton Nelson Potter, 1869, and Diana Natalie Potter, 1871. Samuel Potter died in the Franco-Prussian War along with Douglas Potter. Diana Potter married Roberto Gregorio, a muggle and had one child, Mario Roberto Gregorio, 1902, who was killed in the First World War. Quinton Potter married Elizabeth Tyler Potter in 1888 and had three children, Amelia Elizabeth Potter, 1889, Nelson Andrew Potter, 1891, and Mary Rose Potter, 1894. Amelia Potter married William Thornton and had one child, Christopher Thornton, 1911, who died childless. Mary Potter never married. Nelson Andrew Potter married Daisy-Lynn Williams Potter in 1911 and had one child, Andrew Quinton Potter I, 1912. Andrew Quinton Potter I married Erica Thompson Potter in 1930 and had one child, Andrew Quinton Potter II, 1932. Andrew Quinton Potter II married Gwendolynn Erickson Potter in 1957 and had one child, James Andrew Potter, 1959. James Andrew Potter married Lily Evans Potter in 1978 and had one child, Harry James Potter, 1980._" Harry stopped reading to look up at Ron. "I wonder why so many of my relatives fought in muggle wars."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, mate, a lot of mine did too. It's kind of sad though that you're the only Potter left. I mean, you might have some distant cousins, but it's just you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. But really the Franco-Prussian War? Why the hell would someone from Scotland fight and die in a war involving Germany and France? How does that make sense?"

Ron shrugged and grinned at Harry with a mischievous smile usually only seen on Fred or George. "Beats me. I guess that's all that's here is cool stuff about your family history."

Harry nodded. "Well, my dad said that he and my mum had done some research on defences and had come up with new spells and stuff. He said that was in here." Harry searched around for a bit and then he found what looked like a journal. He pulled it out and opened it up. "Which I found. Looks like my mum and dad came up with some protection spells for me and for those they loved. Hmm, I'll have to read this when I get a chance." He tucked it into his pocket. "Yeah, so this is just Potter stuff. Neat though, because it's all here, the answer to any question I might have about the Potters."

Ron grinned. "Cool, so this is more of something that you should probably explore on your own."

Harry shrugged as he placed the family tree book back where he found it. "I guess so, why?"

Ron grinned. "Well … since Hermione thinks were exploring some secret room … fancy a game of Quidditch?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, just let me go grab my broom!"

**The** week at Potter Manor flew by. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent their days in the library searching through the stacks and Harry spent his nights training in the secret room with Joe. Harry also managed to somehow find the time to study the theory of animagus before he went back to school. Now it was their last night in Potter Manor, Ron and Hermione had gone upstairs to bed and Harry was downstairs in the secret room with Joe, once again under the influence of the mist.

"Well done, Harry, your skills are improving wonderfully!" Joe replied as he watched Harry master the new and final fighting techniques.

They had progressed to weapons quickly, and now Harry was learning the art of the sword. He had already mastered the axe, the javelin, and the pike. He swiftly pivoted away from Joe as he was instructed to. Within a couple of hours, he had the sword down packed, and Joe told him to come out of the mist for a fight.

As Harry managed to stab Joe in a perfect move, Joe smiled. "Wonderful."

He pulled the sword out and told Harry to sit cross legged in the middle of the circle again. "Well, how am I doing?" Harry asked.

Joe grinned. "Better then I ever could have imagined. Though it's a good thing that I'm dead and a sort of illusion otherwise that sword wound would have hurt like hell!" He chuckled to himself for a moment before turning back to Harry with a more serious look. "There's almost nothing left for me to teach you. You've mastered the techniques as well as the weapons. There's nothing else for you to learn from me, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Good, because I go back to school tomorrow."

Joe nodded. "You told me that you're learning Legilimency and Occlumency or you will be soon. This is what I'm thinking. I understand the many lessons you are struggling with as well as school. So on the last day of every month, come see me in the evenings and we will test your skills, mixing in new things that you have learned. Understood?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, understood."

Joe smiled. "We must keep your strength up, though, I want you to run every morning and continue with your push-ups and sit-ups as well as any other type of exercise that they want you to complete. For now, just do your laps and you are free until the end of the September, where we shall meet again." He bowed and walked back into the portrait.

Harry stood up and stretched his muscles a bit before he began to run the ten laps around the track. He couldn't believe how fast he had mastered all the techniques. It had been eight days of five to eight hours of training. But then again, the mist was supposed to make you learn things ten times faster then normal, which it had. Harry was a professional fighter now.

After two full months of working out, he had gained some muscle. He was no longer that skinny little boy and he was proud of it. He realized that he would never be as tall as Ron, who stood six foot three, but he was tall. Harry now stood exactly six feet tall and he had lean muscles and the beginning of a nice six pack. The thought made him grin; he wondered what Ginny would think of his new body. He missed her terribly. He had thought about writing her a letter but then he had remembered that he had left both Fawkes and Hedwig at the Burrow. He had simply written the letters and just held onto them, he would give them to her when he saw her. He finished his final lap and waved goodbye to Joe before heading back up the stairs. He did his push-ups and sit-ups, and then he showered. He glanced at his watch, it read four thirty. He sighed and climbed into bed, letting sleep envelop him with dreams of Ginny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV - Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

**Harry** packed everything quickly the next morning, thankful that he could use magic to do so. He hurried down the stairs to meet Ron and Hermione in front of the fire place so that they could floo to Grimmauld Place.

Lupin greeted them as they landed in the kitchen, all of their belongings shrunk down into the knapsacks on their back. "Hey Ron, Hermione, Harry, did you guys find anything?" Lupin asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not concerning the horcruxes, but Ron and I discovered something interesting." He pulled out the book of his parents' research. "We found this. Dad said they had done some research. I thought maybe you'd like to look it over before we talked about it."

Lupin nodded, accepting the book from Harry. "Thanks, Harry, I would like to. Well, you three better get to the station, the train leaves in twenty minutes. Harry, I'll see you soon, Minerva will give you the schedule with not only your classes but your lessons regarding training as well."

Harry nodded, they waved goodbye and apparated onto Platform nine and three quarters. The three of them quickly boarded the Hogwarts Express and Harry found himself a compartment. He enlarged all of his belongings and set them up in the compartment. Ron and Hermione had to go to their own compartment, since they were Head Boy and Girl. Once he was done, he got off the train to look for Ginny.

At about ten to eleven, Ginny came through the barrier with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry hurried over to them.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, grinning.

Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand, grinning, and Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into an enormous hug. He held her close and kissed her cheek, making her smile. "Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're alright. Where are Ron and Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They're in the Head Boy and Girl compartment; they have some stuff to do." He turned to Ginny who was just smiling at him and he opened up his arms. She ran into them and he hugged her close, kissing her cheek as he hugged her. "I missed you."

Ginny grinned up at him. "I missed you too."

Harry and Ginny waved goodbye to her parents and Harry carried her trunk on the train and into his compartment. Once they were all loaded up, he sat down on the bench and pulled her into his arms for a long, hard kiss. His hands fisted in her hair as he angled the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips and nibbling along her jaw line. Ginny moaned as he took the kiss deeper, until they both came up for air, breathless.

"Wow, I guess you did miss me." Ginny said, her eyes laughing. She sat down in the corner of the seat, cross legged, as Harry stretched the seat out so that he could lie on his back, his head resting in her lap. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of the thick black locks. "So, how was your trip?"

Harry smiled up at her, before pointing his wand at the door and muttering a silencing charm so that no one could overhear them. "It was alright. First I went to go visit my parents' graves, I brought them flowers to pay my respects. Then we headed out to Godric's Hollow. It was a mess Gin; almost the entire house is destroyed. But Remus and Sirius put some kind of spell on it, so it preserved all of the belongings and stuff until I got there. I had a lot of memories there. Actually, afterwards when we went to Potter Manor, I told my parents about what I remembered and it all actually happened. I was kind of worried that I was just wishing on memories, you know?"

Ginny nodded, as she continued to stroke her fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know."

Harry grinned. "Well, after that we went to Little Hangleton and visited the Riddle House and the cemetery where I watched Voldemort come back. We didn't find anything, but Hermione dragged us off to the muggle library and we made a list of muggles with the initials we were looking for. Hermione insisted that it might be helpful. Then we went to Potter Manor, searched the library there, and just relaxed while trying to piece all of the clues together."

He thought about his training with Joe and how much he had learned and he realized that he wanted Ginny to know, even if he hadn't told Ron and Hermione yet. Besides, he had filled his letters up with his training.

"Gin, there's this secret chamber that my dad told me about in the study. It has a complete training facility as well as a portrait of Joseph Potter, who I guess was this crazy fighting man. Anyway, I've been training down there with him, every night for five to eight hours." He yawned. "The guy is crazy but he sure knows what he's doing. I learned how to fight and how to use all sorts of muggle weapons properly."

"Really? That will probably help you out a lot with your lessons with Kingsley." Ginny replied. "I'm glad that you got some things done, though I was a little disappointed when you didn't write to me."

Harry smiled up at her. "I did write you, I just didn't send them because you had both Fawkes and Hedwig." He reached into his pocket and pulled out five letters and placed them into her hands. "Here you go."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks." She leaned down to kiss him softly, lingering over his lips just long enough to make him groan, before she pulled back and continued to run her fingers through his hair as she began to read the letters. Harry tried to stay awake, but as she read, the quiet and the soft feel of Ginny's hands in his hair made him feel content and he soon drifted off to sleep.

Ginny finished reading the letters and she smiled down at Harry; he was sleeping soundly, not making a noise. He looked peaceful she realized. She knew that he was exhausted. The training sounded intense from what he had told her and from what he had explained in the letters. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, just as Neville walked into the compartment.

"Hey Ginny, do you mind if I sit in here with you two, every where else is full." Neville replied, glancing down at Harry, whose head was still resting comfortably in Ginny's lap.

Ginny smiled at Neville. "Nope, not at all. Just talk quietly; Harry needs to get some sleep."'

Neville nodded. "So how was your summer, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled. "It was fun. We had Bill and Fleur's wedding in the summer. What about yours?"

Neville shrugged. "It was alright, I guess; nothing really different from last year. So I heard a rumour that you're coming into seventh year, skipping a whole year of school, you must be pretty smart."

Ginny laughed softly, as she continued to run her fingers through Harry's hair. "Yeah, McGonagall says I'm not challenged enough in sixth year, and she thinks that by starting in seventh year I'll work harder and learn more things."

"That's cool. Now you'll get to hang out with us more often." Neville explained.

Ginny grinned. "I know, and I can keep a better eye on Harry here." She winked at Neville and he grinned.

"I guess that means you saw today's edition of _Witch Weekly_. Has Harry seen it yet, because I know he's going to flip out when he does?" Neville explained.

Ginny looked confused. "No, I haven't seen anything. What did they do to Harry now?"

Neville shrugged. "Nothing bad, I mean they believe him now and everything, but now the world is back to praising him. They've got a picture of him from Bill and Fleur's wedding and he's been voted the _Sexiest Teen Wizard Alive_. I thought it was pretty funny when I saw it."

Ginny laughed. "Oh my, he is not going to like that at all." She grinned down at Harry, watching him sleep. "But between you and me, I think _Witch Weekly_ is right."

Neville snorted. "So do a lot of girls. You better keep an eye on Harry this year, I overheard a couple of girls talking about trying to seduce him or to use love potion on him."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks for warning me, Neville." They looked up as the compartment door opened and Luna Lovegood came in. Her wand tucked safely behind her ear. "Hey Luna."

Luna gave them one of her dreamy smiles. "Hello." She took a seat next to Neville and then turned back to Ginny. "Ginny, I have to ask you a serious question."

Ginny smiled, wondering how serious the question could be coming from Loony Luna Lovegood. "Sure Luna, what's up?"

Luna smiled. "Well, I was looking for advice." She began in her complete no nonsense tone. "I have crush on this boy and I really, really, want to snog him senseless. What should I do?"

Ginny laughed, the way she said it, it reminded her of those muggle talk shows where people ask professionals for relationship advice. "Luna, just tell him that you like him, and maybe that you want to snog him. See what happens."

Luna grinned. "Alright." She turned to Neville. "Neville, would you like to snog?"

Neville turned crimson and Ginny bit her lip to keep herself from busting out in laughter, as she watched Luna push Neville back against the wall and snog him senseless. After a couple of minutes, Luna pulled away and simply grinned at Neville.

"Uh …" Neville said.

Luna smiled. "Neville, I like you."

Neville continued to look around the room, a little lost and dumbfounded. But he finally managed to find his voice. "Oh, er … well, I like you too, Luna." He glanced over at Ginny with a grin on his face and Ginny knew that he obviously had been harbouring a small crush on Luna Lovegood as well.

Luna beamed and kissed his cheek. "Want to be my boyfriend?"

Neville grinned back at her. "Alright, why not?"

Then he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. 

**The** afternoon wore on, as Harry continued to sleep. Neville and Luna continued to snog most of the day and when Ron and Hermione managed to pop in, they also didn't say too much and they didn't stay too long as duty called. Ginny didn't mind, she knew that she'd have Harry to herself later. Her thoughts were interrupted when the compartment door opened and a sixth year Ravenclaw by the name of Warren Diderot glared at them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Ginny Weasley." He looked her up and down, purposely holding his gaze on her chest for a longer moment than necessary. "I've heard some nice things about you. No wonder Potter's keeping you around." He winked at her. "Come find me when you get bored with Potter, Weasley, and we'll have a good time."

He left the compartment and Ginny could feel her anger bubbling over. "How dare he? Who does he think he is? And what was he talking about, hearing nice things about me?" Ginny demanded, while trying to keep her voice low so as not to wake Harry.

Luna hesitated. "Ginny, I thought you knew what they were saying about you, but you just didn't care."

Neville nodded. "Me too, the rumours have been going around since you and Harry started dating."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I haven't heard anything. Tell me what the rumours are."

Neville looked worried and was obviously trying to figure out how to say it in a nice way, because he looked pained when Luna simply blurted it out in her normal way of things. "Well, the rumour is that you use guys for sex, and that you go through boyfriends so fast because they get tired of sleeping with a frozen bitch that can't properly pleasure them. They are also saying that Harry is probably only dating you so that he can have sex a lot before he goes off to fight You-Know-Who."

Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock and she was surprised to find tears at the back of her throat. "What? Why would they? … Who would? … When did this? … Who started this rumour?"

Neville shook his head. "I don't know. But I've heard a couple of people say it was Michael Corner, and I've also heard some people say it was Dean Thomas. I'm not sure though, they might just be targets because they're your ex-boyfriends."

Ginny nodded. "Thanks, you guys, I'll be okay, I'm just glad that I know what people are saying about me. What do they mean by a frozen bitch?"

Luna answered again. "Well, they say that you're a tease, you play them along until they can't stand it and then when it actually comes down to the sex, you just lie there like a bump on a log; which is where the whole not pleasuring them part comes in."

Ginny nodded. "Alright." She continued to take some deep breaths to try to calm down. Luna and Neville decided to go find another compartment so that Ginny could be alone to think.

As soon as they left, she hit the door with a silencing charm and locked it, before she let the tears fall. She cried for over twenty minutes, quietly, at the thought of the terrible rumours someone had spread about her. Finally, as she wiped the last tear from her eye, she decided that she wasn't going to break; she was going to be strong about it and ignore them all. When she finally stopped crying, Harry stirred on her lap and Ginny was so happy that he had not overheard the conversation. He sat up and stretched before lifting her up into his arms so that she could cuddle on his lap. She snuggled into his chest as his arms came around her.

"Better?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. "Much." She wondered how he always seemed to know whenever she needed that cuddle or hug.

Harry tipped her face towards him and concern filled his eyes. "You've been crying, why? What happened?"

Ginny shook her head and continued to cling to him, basking in the warmth of his embrace. "It's nothing, Harry, don't worry about it."

Harry shook his head. "No, come on Gin, why were you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing." She replied.

"Then what is it? Why are you —" He was interrupted as Ginny's lips met his in a long, greedy kiss that went on forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into him, letting her worries clear from her mind as she thought of nothing but Harry and the taste of his lips; the feel of his tongue dancing with hers; and the feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her. She moaned and slid her fingers into his hair, playing with the nape of his neck as she deepened the kiss. Harry's hands slid up her body, gently skimming the sides of her breasts and making her moan at the tingle it left on her body. He tore his mouth from hers and feasted instead on her neck. His lips moved along her neck, licking and nibbling as his hands fisted in her hair.

Ginny let her head fall back in pleasure as she pulled Harry closer to her. Then his mouth was on hers again and she sighed; every thing was right in the world again.

**Hours** later, Ginny sat cradled in Harry's lap as the train began to slow down. After their intense snogging, Harry had forgotten all about Ginny crying. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had interrupted them when they came back into the compartment. Now the six of them were just cuddled with their sweethearts and dressed in their school robes as the train slowed.

"I guess we're arriving." Harry said, as he leaned down to plant a kiss on the nape of Ginny's neck.

"Guess so." Ron replied, as he stood up. "Well, Hermione, back out into the chaos." They waved goodbye as the train came to a stop and headed out to round up the students.

Harry and Ginny stood up and followed Neville and Luna off the train and over to the carriages. Once they were seated inside, Harry noticed all of the girls pointing at their carriage. "Now what's going on?" He asked.

Neville looked worried. "Er, Ginny, didn't tell you?"

Harry glanced over at Ginny. "No, what's up?"

Ginny giggled and slid closer to him so she could cuddle. "It's actually quite funny, Harry."

"Oh no, what happened now?"

Ginny laughed. "_Witch Weekly_ named you the _Sexiest Teen Wizard Alive_. Now all the girls want a taste of you, but you're stuck with me."

Harry groaned. "_Sexiest Teen Wizard_! Why are they doing this to me?"

Ginny giggled and kissed him softly. "Because you're sexy. Now you'll just have to live with it. I'll help you, I promise."

He grinned down at her and kissed her softly. "How did I get so lucky?"

Ginny grinned back. "You just smartened up."

Then she silenced him with a kiss.

**The** Great Hall looked magnificent as usual, but instead of Professor McGonagall bringing the first years up for the sorting, Professor Sprout did instead. Harry thought it looked odd to see Professor McGonagall sitting in Dumbledore's seat, but he knew that it was her job to keep the school safe now. She stood up once everyone was sorted.

"Welcome back everyone. As you all have probably noticed, I am now the Headmistress of Hogwarts. However, I am also still the transfiguration teacher. Professor Slughorn has kindly agreed to stay on as Potions Master for another year. Defence Against the Dark Arts will be a mixture of professors. You will be learning a bit of defence from all of your professors in every category. The dark forest is of course forbidden to all students. Now, enjoy yourselves everyone, and tuck in." Professor McGonagall replied before taking her seat.

Ginny leaned over to Harry as the food appeared on the table. "She seems really nervous. That's very unlike her."

Harry shrugged. "Can you blame her? I mean we both know that she's going to be a great headmistress but coming up after Dumbledore? Who wouldn't be nervous?"

Ginny laughed. "True."

After the feast, Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione were just sending all the students up to bed and helping the first years find their dormitory. In a few minutes, the common room only had the four of them.

Ron grinned. "Harry, I got my own room this year, with an adjoining door to Hermione's room."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He thinks that's amazing. Well, I'm off to bed; I want to be refreshed for the first day back to classes." She said goodnight and hurried off to the Head Girl's room. Ron said goodnight too, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry pulled Ginny over to their favourite chair near the fire and down onto his lap. "This is my first year at Hogwarts where I'm not going to be sharing a room with Ron. It's going to be weird. Who's going to wake me up in the middle of night with nightmares about spiders wanting him to tap dance?"

Ginny laughed. "You'll be okay. I'm kind of worried, I'm taking Hermione's place in her dormitory since she is Head Girl and I'm skipping to seventh year."

Harry kissed her softly. "You'll be fine. Besides, you're friends with Parvati and Lavender; you have nothing to worry about."

Ginny nodded and cuddled into Harry. She did have something to worry about, because no matter how nice the two girls had always been to her, with the rumours going around, she was afraid that it was all going to change. "Well, Harry, we better head up to bed too." She kissed him softly. "Goodnight."

Harry grinned at her. "Goodnight Ginny."

He watched her walk up the staircase and disappear before he headed upstairs to bed. The last thought on his mind was how beautiful Ginny had looked in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV - Trouble in Paradise**

**The** first morning of school, Harry was sitting in the Great Hall with a huge plate of breakfast. Ron sat down next to him and grinned. "Now that's a breakfast! A little hungry this morning, are you?" He asked as he watched Harry eat a plate full of eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, waffles, hash browns, and a bowl full of porridge.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I am. I don't know, I just woke up this morning and I was starving."

Ron grinned at his friend as he began to pile up his own plate. "Good on you, mate."

Ginny took a seat on the other side of Harry and stole a piece of toast from his plate before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good morning." Harry grinned at her. "Hey, get your own toast!" Then he leaned down to cover her mouth with his in a soft kiss.

"Good morning." Ginny smiled up at him as she watched Professor McGonagall pass out the timetables. McGonagall had obviously continued to take on her previous duties as well as her new Headmistress ones, minus bringing the first years to the sorting hat that is.

Harry took his new time table and opened it up, wondering how much time of his day would be taken up and he began to read: 

**Mondays:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00 – 11:50 - Herbology with Professor Sprout**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 14:50 - History of Magic with Professor Binns**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

**20:00 – 21:50 - Lessons with Professor McGonagall**

**Tuesdays:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00 – 11:50 - Charms with Professor Flitwick**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 14:50 - Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

**20:00 – 23:50 - Lessons with Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Wednesdays:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00 – 11:50 - Potions with Professor Slughorn**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 14:50 - Defence Against the Dark Arts (TBA weekly)**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

**20:00 – 22:50 - Lessons with Nymphadora Tonks**

**Thursdays:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00 – 11:50 - Study Hall with Madam Pince**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 14:50 - Study Hall with Madam Pince**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

**20:00 – 23:50 - Lessons with Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Fridays:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00 – 11:50 - Lessons with Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 14:50 - Lessons with Remus Lupin**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

Harry sighed; it looked like he was going to be working really hard this year. And when you added in the training practices that he had on the last day of every month with Joe and along with Quidditch practice; his workload just got a lot heavier.

Ginny leaned over to look at his schedule and winced. "Yikes, Harry!" She kissed him softly before looking back at his timetable. "But at least you have all of Thursday to catch up on homework in study hall."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but I'll be doing homework like crazy. So what's your schedule like? Are you in any of my classes since you're so smart?" He kissed her softly as she handed the timetable over to him and he began to read: 

**Mondays:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00 – 11:50 - Herbology with Professor Sprout**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 14:50 - History of Magic with Professor Binns**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

**20:00 – 21:50 - Lessons with Madam Pomfrey**

**Tuesdays:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00 – 11:50 - Charms with Professor Flitwick**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 14:50 - Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

**Wednesdays:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00 – 11:50 - Potions with Professor Slughorn**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 14:50 - Defence Against the Dark Arts (TBA weekly)**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

**20:00 – 21:50 - Lessons with Madam Pomfrey**

**Thursdays:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall **

**9:00 – 10:20 - Ancient Runes with Professor O'Bryan**

**10:30 – 11:50 - Muggle Studies with Professor Rutherford**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 13:50 - Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid**

**14:00 – 14:50 - Study Hall with Madam Pince**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

**20:00 – 21:50 - Lessons with Madam Pomfrey**

**Fridays****:**

**6:00 – 8:45 - Breakfast in the Great Hall**

**9:00 – 10:20 - Ancient Runes with Professor O'Bryan**

**10:30 – 11:50 - Muggle Studies with Professor Rutherford**

**12:00 – 12:50 - Lunch in the Great Hall**

**13:00 – 13:50 - Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid**

**14:00 – 14:50 - Study Hall with Madam Pince**

**17:00 – 19:00 - Dinner in the Great Hall**

"So you've decided to be a healer then?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I did while you were gone in those last two weeks of the summer. I wrote to Professor McGonagall with my decision and she told me that Madam Pomfrey would be more than happy to take on a student apprentice to help increase my learning and to maybe help me skip through a bit of extra training after school, hence the lessons with her. There are about five or six of us who will be apprenticing with her. I really like the idea of helping people, besides, you find ways to hurt yourself on a regular basis, someone close to you should know what to do about it and know how to take proper care of you."

Harry laughed. "True. I think healing is a great job for you." He kissed her softly and then pulled her up to her feet. "Come on, we've got to go get our Herbology books."

They hurried up to Gryffindor Tower to get their books before they headed outside and over to the green houses for their first class of seventh year.

**Later** on that night, Harry began to make his way upstairs to the Headmistresses office. It felt weird to be going to Dumbledore's office knowing that the office itself no longer belonged to Dumbledore. He knocked on the office door and McGonagall called for him to come in.

"Good evening, Potter, close the door behind you, please." Professor McGonagall replied.

Harry did as she asked and then walked over to the desk, surprised to see most of Dumbledore's stuff still there, then he smiled. Dumbledore had obviously left most of it to Professor McGonagall. "Good evening, Professor." He took a seat across from her and she smiled.

"First off, this is the list of places where you will be meeting with you're other instructors for private lessons. You may use my fireplace as you need to travel or you may apparate. Mostly you will be learning at Grimmauld Place, but if something comes up, one of the places on that list will replace it. Second, tonight we are not going to begin with your lessons on animagus, we will start next Monday. However, tonight we have some very important issues to discuss."

Harry nodded, but he felt his stomach drop. She was going to ask him about the horcruxes, he just knew it. He needed Dumbledore's permission first to tell her; then he remembered about Dumbledore's portrait. "Sure Professor, but some of it I may have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about first."

Professor McGonagall smiled at him before speaking, something that was very rare coming from the Head of Gryffindor House. "I don't have a problem with that. Now first of all, I also don't have a problem giving special permission to you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger when it comes to leaving the grounds. I understand that you three are working on something important concerning You-Know-Who."

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore's voice said, as Harry swung his head around to see his portrait staring down at him from the far wall. "You can tell Minerva everything about what we did and what you will need to do. It will be better for everyone if she knows; she can be of great assistance to you."

Harry nodded. "Yes Professor. I told Ginny everything; I thought that it was important for her to know too. But other than Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, no one else knows, except for those you told."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "That's alright, Harry, you did a wonderful job that night and I know that you probably have some unanswered questions as well as some anger for me." Harry nodded, feeling both a mixture of anger and sadness fill him as he looked up at that old crinkled face with the bright blue eyes and he couldn't stop himself from yelling at Dumbledore.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME? I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU! I COULD HAVE STUNNED MALFOY AND THEN SNAPE! I COULD HAVE STOPPED SNAPE FROM KILLING YOU! WHY DID YOU FORCE ME TO JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH YOU DIE! DON'T YOU THINK THAT I'VE SUFFERED THROUGH ENOUGH?"

Dumbledore nodded a tear in his eye as he spoke. "I know, Harry. You were suspicious of Mr. Malfoy all year round, however Professor Snape had told me of Voldemort's plan for Mr. Malfoy. He told me of his plan to force Mr. Malfoy to kill me or he would hurt his family. He also told me that he had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy, with Bellatrix Lestrange as a witness, to promise to help Draco in his task if he failed to kill me. Severus, of course, told me he had no means of following through on the plan and said that he was more than willing to die if need be. However, I told him to do it if he had to. I've lived a very long life, Harry, and I knew that my portrait would be here for those who needed me. So that night before you came into my office I updated my portrait once more. I didn't know it was going to be that night, but I suspected it. I made Severus promise me to do what he had to do to get Voldemort's full trust, even if it meant ending my life."

"NO!" Harry yelled out, feeling sick to his stomach as an anger that he had never felt before clawed its way through his system. His anger was so huge towards Dumbledore that he couldn't bear it. "SO YOU KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE? YOU KNEW THAT SNAPE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU? SNAPE BETRAYED YOU!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Harry, he didn't. Severus Snape is no longer a Death Eater. He is a devoted member of the Order of the Phoenix and he will help you defeat Voldemort. You must trust him." He turned his head towards Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, please let Severus in now so that he can talk to Harry."

McGonagall nodded before letting Snape enter the room. Harry felt a stab of hatred like he had never felt before bubble up inside of him. The man in front of him had made his life a living hell. He had hated him on sight because of a childhood feud with his father; he had bullied him and given him unfair marks because if this dislike; he had tortured his head during his Occlumency lessons in his fifth year; he had told Voldemort about the prophecy concerning his parents; and he had killed Dumbledore.

"Hello Potter." Snape said in his usual sneer.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry said, angrily getting to his feet and clutching his fists at his sides, digging his nails into his skin until they bled. He was so angry that he didn't even feel the pain in his hands.

Snape looked slightly surprised, and slightly amused. "I'm guessing that you obviously don't believe Dumbledore."

"No." Snape nodded and began to pace the room. "Not that I blame you, of course, but you need to trust me. It's extremely important. I can help you, Potter."

"Why do you want to?"

"Because I want the Dark Lord gone as well and we both know that in order for that to happen, it must be you who will do it. Now listen to me, the Dark Lord is getting stronger every day. He has in fact; found an ancient spell to make him immortal. However, it requires many ingredients that he does not yet have. It is very important that we keep him from getting even one of those ingredients, Potter."

"What are the ingredients?" Harry asked, swallowing his anger for a moment. Anything to stop Voldemort from gaining more power was more important than his anger at a man who he still didn't know if he could trust or not.

Snape turned to look at Harry for a moment. "Listen to me, Potter. I am on your side. I hate the Dark Lord with a passion. He took everything that I ever had away from me. Any good that I ever had in my life, he removed." He looked pained for a moment, but he quickly masked it.

Dumbledore spoke instead. "Severus, I'll tell Harry the story, we don't need you to relive it; however I think it is important for Harry to know. He doesn't trust you. Severus, if Harry is to trust you then I think he must know everything." Dumbledore replied as he watched Snape nod at him before he turned to look at Harry. "Professor Snape was in love with a beautiful witch named Callie, Harry. They were engaged to be married and Callie had recently discovered that she was pregnant. Severus decided that he wanted to be a better person, not only for his future wife and child but also for his younger sister. His sister adored him and looked to him as her hero. He didn't want any of them to find out about the terrible things that he had done. Voldemort discovered Snape's thoughts on leaving, and he had both his fiancée and sister murdered, brutally."

Harry felt the anger leave him completely. Snape had lost everything at Voldemort's hands as well. "Is that why you switched over? Because Voldemort had your loved ones killed?"

Snape nodded. "Partly. Potter, he mutilated them. I … I came home one day and when I walked in … there was blood everywhere. My sister was lying on the kitchen table, naked. She had been raped terribly, and there was so much blood." Harry could see the pain his eyes as he spoke and was obviously remembering. "Then my beautiful Callie, the same had happened to her, but she was in the bedroom and the baby …" He trailed off and looked over at Dumbledore with tears in his eyes.

"The baby, Harry, had been cut out from her womb and killed before they hung her, as we later discovered it was a girl, from the ceiling fan." Dumbledore replied softly as Harry felt sick to his stomach at the thought. "Severus was furious … he went mad in his grief."

"I … I was so angry and so sad about what happened. It was at that moment I knew that I would never escape the Dark Lord's grasp, and that if I wanted a life I had to work extremely hard to become the Dark Lord's right hand man, his most loyal servant. I began to study both Occlumency and Legilimency to keep the Dark Lord from my thoughts; I didn't want a repeat of what had already happened. I learned them both within two years and was soon assigned a very important job. I was in charge of keeping an eye on Dumbledore. That was where I overheard the prophecy. I was thrilled to have learned of something to actually please the Dark Lord, and to hopefully keep him off of my back. But I was caught and I didn't get to hear the whole prophecy."

Dumbledore nodded. "Severus came to me a few weeks later and said that it was James and Lily Potter that Voldemort was going after. He said that their son was in great danger. He felt guilty for telling the Dark Lord about the prophecy. He didn't want the Potters to lose their son like he had lost his daughter. It was at that moment that he came over to our side for good."

Snape sighed. "I made a strong protection potion and I gave it to James. I told him to work any other protection spells that he could onto the potion. I told him to make sure that they wore the potion at all times. It would have protected them from death. I had invented it during my last year of school; it makes the person wearing it fall into a deep enchanted sleep that looks like death, if and when they are hit with the killing curse. It lasts for about four hours and then they wake up. But I guess they didn't wear it. James may have been an enemy of mine, but he was brilliant, and I knew that he had discovered many things about protection spells and ways to stay alive after being hit with the killing curse. He obviously used something on you since he refused to use what I gave him."

Harry's mind was running through the memories that he had of his parents and it kept focusing on something that he had seen around his neck when his parents had died that he hadn't really paid attention to before. "Sir, where is your pensive?"

McGonagall stood up; surprising Harry, who had forgot that she was in the room. She pulled the pensive out of the cupboard and placed it on the desk. "Potter, the pensive belongs to you now."

Harry nodded. "How do I put a memory in there?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Concentrate on the memory that you want and try to focus the memory onto the tip of your wand."

Harry did this and a long thin silver wisp came out of his head as he placed it into the pensive. "Watch this." He said to Snape as they viewed the memory that Harry had of his parents' death, but this time he noticed the three small glowing bottles wrapped in string and hanging from around Harry's own neck. "Is that the potion?"

Snape nodded. "Yeah, it looks like your parents gave you all of the protection. Harry, honestly I am on your side. Even your parents trusted me or they never would have put all three bottles on you. They loved you."

Harry nodded, as he swallowed back tears. His parents could have survived; they actually gave their lives to protect him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry nodded at Snape. "Alright, I trust you, and I just hope it won't be the biggest mistake of my life."

Snape managed a small, almost friendly smile. "Thank you, I won't let you down."

Harry nodded. "If you invented this potion to keep people from death, then why haven't you given it to the Ministry of Magic?"

Snape sighed. "I wanted too, but as I am still working for the Dark Lord, I could not. After all, if he got a hold of the potion … don't worry, Potter, I have made vials for the members of the Order. No one who serves the Dark Lord will get a hold of one."

Harry nodded. "What are the ingredients to this potion of Voldemort's?"

"The ingredients are not good. You will have to work very hard to make sure that he doesn't get them. First off and most importantly, he needs more of your blood and boomslang skin, werewolf claw, unicorn blood, the hair of a hag, and … Potter, you're going to find this last part horridly disturbing and … well, you're not going to like it. Hell, I don't even like it." Snape replied, hesitating for a moment which even caused Dumbledore to look at him in concern.

"Severus, what is it?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape sighed before he spoke, his voice actually taking on a note of concern. "The love of the enemy. You love Ginny Weasley … possibly even true love? Soul mates? Am I right?"

Harry nodded, as he felt a hole of dread building up in his stomach, was he leading Ginny to danger? "I love her, yes, I feel … complete with her … is my being with her a danger to her?"

Snape shook his head. "No, she's safer with you then she is without you, but as long as you love her, the Dark Lord can use her. You may not believe me, but I know what love feels like, Potter, it's not something that can be turned on and turned off at will. By loving her she's in danger, but that love can also help you out in the future when it comes down to that final battle. Keep her safe, Harry, or the Dark Lord will use her, in fact he's going to try."

"Use her how? What does he want with her? What does he have to do? What are the rest of the ingredients? Blood from me and … what from Ginny?" Harry demanded, that dread returning to his gut as he realized just how many ways someone could 'use' another person.

Snape gulped. "I gave you all of the ingredients. He has them all, except for what he needs from you and Miss Weasley. You two are the key ingredients. He needs to strip her naked, rub your blood on her, and then drink from her. However, the worst part of it all is that … his actual plan on what he will do … it's terrible." Harry glared at Snape. "Tell me what he wants with her! What's his plan other than using her as an ingredient? And why must he drink her blood when she's covered in my blood?"

"By drinking from her blood, which will be mixed with yours, he will kill her, taking the last thing from you, the one person you truly love, which he knows is the source of your power, and he therefore becomes immortal. By doing this he will inherit both your powers as well as the powers of Miss Weasley as well. But he plans to capture her, to use her as bait to lure you there and make you watch as he … as he …" Snape seemed too pained to continue, he was obviously lost in his own thoughts, but the look of utter concern alone for both Harry and Ginny was baffling to Harry.

"TELL ME!"

Snape nodded, and simply blurted it out as if he couldn't think of another way to get it out. "Once you get there to save Miss Weasley, as he knows you will go, he will tie you up, take away your wand, and slice open your arm, draining enough of your blood to paint over Miss Weasley. Then he will strip her naked and rub the blood over her, drinking from her until she is half gone, before he passes her around to all of his faithful Death Eaters to enjoy sexually before he finishes the task and kills her. Only then will he add the final ingredient, pieces of your soul."

"What purpose is the rape?" Harry asked, feeling anger and fear for Ginny.

Snape looked ashamed as he spoke. "It does nothing … except of course bring him pleasure. He knows that it will torture you to watch this, so he insists on it, and he prides himself in allowing his Death Eaters a little bit of fun, as he would call it. He lives to torment others, Harry, and he knows that that would be the ultimate torment for you."

Harry squeezed the back of the chair so hard that it broke. Anger welled up inside of him, so strong that he couldn't stop the sparks from flying from his fingers and breaking the cabinet on the far wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Harry, how did you … ?" McGonagall asked, looking shocked at the sudden power that was radiating itself from Harry's body in waves.

"Excellent," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "Harry, you can do wandless magic with a power that strong. Minerva, it looks like Harry's lessons with Remus must be increased; they need to become more intense if he's harvesting power like that inside of him. Power that strong, Harry, comes from emotion and it can help you defeat him when it comes time, but first you know what you must do."

McGonagall nodded. "Potter, take the pensive with you. Albus can tell me everything about where your lessons ended last year. Right now, I think you need to calm down."

Harry simply nodded, he had to keep Ginny safe, no matter what; he wasn't going to let that bastard lay a hand on her.

"Potter," Snape said. "Protect her with your life." Then he placed two bottles of protection potion in his hand. "Keep it with you at all times. To activate the charm on the potion without drinking it, just tap the bottle and say: _Protecto_. It will protect you as long as you are wearing it."

Harry managed a small nod before he left the office in a trance-like state and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower, desperate to just hold Ginny in his arms. When he walked into the common room, he quickly walked over to Ginny to pull her into his arms. As she wrapped her arms around him, he let himself relax and he buried his face in the crook her neck, surrounded by that glorious silk. She was here; she was safe; nothing else mattered. He pulled back a bit to slip one of the potion bottles around her neck, muttering the incantation before he pulled her back into arms, sitting down in the armchair closest and cuddling her on his lap, holding her tight.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked. "And what am I wearing around my neck?" When he didn't answer, but merely hugged her tighter, she glanced over at Hermione who was looking at Harry with a look of concern. Ginny pulled Harry into the Head Boy bedroom followed by Ron and Hermione so that the four of them could talk alone and quietly. She settled him into a chair in the corner and he pulled her back down onto his lap, clinging to her as if his life depended on it. "Harry, are you alright? What happened?"

Harry finally looked at her and managed a small smile. "Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and framed his face with her hands. "I'm right here, sweetheart, now tell me what happened."

Harry framed her face with his hands. "I love you. I love you so much. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. You know that I'll never let anything happen to you, right?"

Ginny nodded and kissed his forehead. "I love you, too, now will you please tell me what happened tonight?"

"Yeah, Harry, you're scaring us." Ron said as he pulled another chair over to cuddle with Hermione as he sat close to his friend.

Harry put a silencing charm on the room before he began. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just had a very interesting, disturbing, and heartbreaking evening."

Then he began to tell them exactly what had happened since he went into McGonagall's office, however he altered the part about Ginny, simply saying that Voldemort needed her blood to become immortal, leaving out everything about her death and his plan for her.

"Shit," Ron said. "Well, now we've got a bigger problem then simply finding the horcruxes."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but not necessarily. Harry and Ginny just have to stay together and not allow Voldemort a chance to get to them."

"Exactly." Harry replied before turning to look at Ginny. "Snape said that Voldemort will try to use you to get to me. Keep this protection on at all times. It will protect you from any type of possession, from Voldemort entering you're mind, and from death, as well as curses and such. Promise me that you will never take it off."

Ginny nodded. "I promise." She kissed him softly, letting the kiss linger a bit until Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, listen, it's late, and I think that we all need to get some sleep. Ginny, I'll take you upstairs since Harry can't. It will ease his mind."

Harry nodded. He kissed Ginny again, this time more deeply, bathing in her warmth. When she stood up he sighed before watching Hermione usher her out. "Thanks Hermione. Goodnight Ginny."

Hermione smiled at him. "No problem. Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny said as she followed Hermione out of the room.

Harry turned to Ron, quickly placing the silence charm on the door again. "Ron, I left something out that I think you should know, but not the girls."

"What?" Ron said, looking up quickly at his friend. "If you don't want them to know, then its bad, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, very bad." He hurriedly told Ron all about Voldemort's true plan for Ginny, not leaving anything out this time. "I won't let him touch her, Ron, I promise."

"Harry, if he so much as lays a finger on my baby sister, you won't be alone in killing him. I won't stand around and watch him hurt her again." Ron declared angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Harry smiled. "I know." He stood up and took a deep breath. "I better head to bed too, goodnight Ron."

"Yeah, goodnight. I promise, I won't tell the girls either."

Harry grinned. "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

He left the room and headed up the stairs to his dormitory. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already sleeping soundly and he could hear Neville's familiar snores coming from his bed. He did his routine workout before he climbed into bed and found himself plagued by dreams.

Dreams of Ginny being tortured; being raped over and over again. He woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep, too afraid of seeing the dream again. Instead he pulled out some of his homework and headed downstairs into the common room; he would at least be productive for the evening.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI - Secrets Revealed**

**Ginny** was worried; she admitted it, however she was mostly worried for Harry not herself. Both she and Hermione had noticed the way that both Ron and Harry had spent a little extra time talking in Ron's room the night before. She was beginning to get the feeling that they were keeping something from her. Her annoyance at this only increased when she realized that Ron was giving her long looks with a mixture of both anger and sadness in his eyes, and the way that he would go out of his way to give her an extra hug here and there. Her first thought was that Ron and Harry had discovered the terrible rumours that were circulating the school about her supposed sexual adventures and her being called a scarlet woman. She realized quickly that this was not the reason, however, because she hardly believed that the two of them would be so calm when hearing about them.

The rumours themselves had only increased within the first couple days of school. People were careful around Harry and Ron, but when Ginny was alone, or at least away from them, they were out of control. Guys were hitting on her all the time; offering sexual propositions and trying to get her to do things that she had never done before in her life. The worst part was that the people that she had known for six years actually believed these things about her. They had to, otherwise why would they continue to pass them around? Neville and Luna had been a real help to her since the day on the train. The two were a couple now and were never seen without the other. Ginny thought that they were perfect together. Both were a little strange and little odd; both had always been seen as the odd man out so to speak, and seeing the two of them so happy made Ginny almost forget about the rumours she heard.

Almost.

Neville would see her in the hall, even when she was walking with Harry and just give her a reassuring smile or nod, something to acknowledge that she wasn't alone in all of this. It made her smile to think that. Just that morning, Neville had tried to convince Ginny to tell Harry about the rumours.

"Ginny, honestly, I think that you would handle these rumours much better if you would just tell Harry about them. It's going to be much worse if he hears it from someone else." Neville had explained as he watched Harry standing in line in charms class to receive the object they would be using in today's lesson.

"I know, Neville, but I'm afraid to. What if he actually believes that I did all those things? I know that sounds terrible, but I'm afraid that he will. Or what if he goes crazy and just … I don't know." Ginny replied honestly.

Neville nodded. "Just remember that I think you should tell him and that he loves you, Ginny, he won't think terrible things about you."

"I know, I'm just scared." Ginny replied as Harry stepped back over to the desk.

"Scared of what?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her and looked from her to Neville.

Ginny hesitated and then blurted out the first lie that came to her mind. "Of not being able to keep up in these new classes, you know."

Harry nodded and leaned over to kiss her softly. "Don't worry, you'll be great. You're great at everything you do."

The day had continued to go by slowly after that. Ginny was overwhelmed with homework from all of her classes and she was training with Madam Pomfrey on a regular basis. Harry was also busy training, though she knew that he had way more to do then she did. She also noticed that he looked tired all the time and she was beginning to think that he wasn't sleeping properly.

By the time Friday rolled around, Ginny was positive that he wasn't sleeping properly. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was overall just plain exhausted. She tried to ask him a couple of times about it, but he brushed her off, saying that he was just getting back into the swing of things and with all of the homework and the extra work he had, it would only be a matter of time until he managed to get the hang of this new schedule. But Neville had mentioned to her that Harry had definitely not been in his bed all week. Though Ginny did notice, and with some surprise that Harry wasn't behind in anything, where as Ron was still going at his usual slow pace and it was only the end of the first week of school.

As Ginny went off to her first class, Ancient Runes, and Harry wandered off for his training session with Kingsley, she decided that she needed to talk to him about everything. She was going to make him talk to her if it was the last thing she did. Ginny took notes in class, but she felt awkward. The three classes that she had without Harry were the worst. She could hear people muttering and pointing at her and she tried to ignore them, even though she could feel her face turning red with embarrassment. Just as she was leaving Ancient Runes, Millicent Bulstrode sneered at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the scarlet woman of the school. I heard you had to shag all the male professors to skip to seventh year. But I guess when you're desperate, you'll do anything." She looked Ginny up and down in disgust. "You probably shagged the female teachers too."

Ginny refused to comment, she didn't want to make a scene but she could feel the anger building up inside of her. She turned when she felt someone grab her arm. Blaise Zabini stood there, grinning at her. "Hey Weaslette, I heard you were the babe to go to when I wanted a quick shag. What do you say, is the broom closet good enough for you? But then again, after what I've heard, a broom closet might be too good for you." He grinned as the Slytherins around them started to laugh.

Ginny hurried away, blinking back tears and trying to prevent herself from Bat Bogey hexing the lot of them. The day continued on the same, until lunch, which she gratefully rushed to, hoping that Harry would be there. Her face fell instantly when she noticed that he wasn't. She took a seat at the table and began to eat quietly desperately wanting to burst into tears, until Harry came in fifteen minutes later.

"Hey Ginny." He gave her a soft kiss and grabbed one of the sandwiches off one of the platters on the table. "Sorry I'm late; I needed to shower after that session."

Ginny nodded understanding, but not necessarily liking it. She didn't want to seem clingy, or to be one of those annoying girlfriends that wanted to be with him twenty-four hours a day, but it was only with him that the rumours subsided. She wanted so badly to just throw herself into his arms and have him hold her, but he would know something was wrong and she didn't know how to tell him about the rumours.

"It's okay. How did it go? Was Kingsley impressed with what you learned from Joe?"

Harry nodded, as he leaned in closer so that no one else would hear. "He was really impressed. He said that the training was so good that we wouldn't have so much intense training anymore. He said I must have been practicing really hard to have become so good at it. I didn't tell him about Joe. Now we're going to start on Occlumency again, or well, again for me. I hope I do better at it this time."

Ginny grinned and threw her arms around him and gave him a hug, using it as an excuse to hold him as much for herself as for the congratulations. "You'll do amazing! I just know it. It was Snape that made it so hard for you. The two of you disliked each other so much, it was no wonder you couldn't learn anything."

Harry laughed. "Very true."

Ginny figured now was as good a time as any to try to talk to him so she took a deep breath before she spoke. "Harry, I know that you're not sleeping enough, and I'm worried about you, will you please just tell me what's going on?"

Harry sighed and Ginny could tell that he was obviously thinking about it. "I'm just … I'm having nightmares again, bad ones, and when I wake up, I don't want to go back to sleep because I'm afraid the dream will come back. So I've just been doing homework. That's all."

"What are the nightmares about?" Ginny asked.

Harry took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "You … I lose you to Voldemort. He kills you."

Ginny nodded and stood up, pulling Harry away from the Great Hall and into a nearby classroom before she pulled him into her arms and buried her face in his chest. "You will never lose me, never. I trust you to keep me safe. I can take care of myself, and in those times when I might not be able to take care of myself I know that you will be there for me to help me up again. Tom will never get me, Harry, never. Now I know that you're still not telling me something. Hermione and I both noticed that on Monday you and Ron spent a little extra time talking; and now you're both treating me like I'm some invalid or something."

Harry sighed, his face was buried in the crook of her neck and his hands were in her hair. "You're right, I'm not telling you something, but I won't tell you. Now before you get you're back up, I need you to understand that I'm not telling you for your own good. It's disturbing and very … terrible. I'm having nightmares about it, and I only told Ron because I want someone else to keep an eye on you. Ginny, I'm serious; it's not a good thing. And I won't tell you unless I absolutely have to, no matter what. I don't want something like this to be in the back of your mind all of the time. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't. Why should it torment you alone? Harry, if it involves me I want to know what it is." Ginny demanded. "Don't you trust me enough to tell me?"

Harry pulled back from her so that he could look into her eyes. Those gorgeous emerald green eyes just stared down at her and she felt herself melt into them, even if those eyes were filled with fear and sadness. "Of course, I trust you enough to tell you, Gin; it's just that … Merlin Gin, it's too terrible."

Ginny looked worried, but she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and looked up at him. "I don't care, Harry, tell me, please. I deserve to know."

Harry nodded and he let out a deep breath. "Gin, I don't … this is completely against my better judgment. Okay, I'll tell you." He was silent for so long that Ginny wanted to scream, but finally he pulled her down to the ground, cuddling her onto his lap and offering her comfort before he began to speak. "Ginny, remember on Monday night how I told you guys about what happened in McGonagall's office and how Snape said that Voldemort wants both us for his immortal potion thingy. Well, he basically wants us both dead. But the thing is … for the potion itself, Voldemort needs to do some … well, his plan for us is horrible."

"Harry, will you just spit it out." Ginny said as she held his hands in hers which were wrapped tightly around her waist.

Harry nodded. "Okay, Gin, I'm just going to blurt this out, I can't tell you slowly it's too hard." He took a deep breath before he spoke. "With the potion, Voldemort has to drink your blood, but his plan is to drink half of your blood, make you weak then he wants to pass you around to his Death Eaters so they can … rape you, before he finishes the job and kills you, and he wants me to sit there, tied up and make me watch everything he does to you. That's what my nightmares are about. Voldemort wants to torment me."

Ginny didn't say anything. She felt the fear now; she felt the anger and the hurt. She understood why Harry didn't want to tell her now, but like an idiot she had demanded that he tell her anyway. Tom needed to kill her; he was going to drink her blood. But before he allowed her to die he was going to watch as his Death Eaters each raped her one by one. She shuddered at the thought and Harry's arms instantly tightened around her and he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Ginny, I'm not going to let him touch you. I won't let him. Ron knows about this and he also will be protecting you. That potion that you wear is very important especially for that main reason. It won't help you against rape, but by God it will help you in everything else which will prevent Voldemort from getting to you." He kissed her softly and held her close before he stood up and pulled her close in a hug. "I love you."

Ginny nodded. "I know. You were right; I probably shouldn't have known the plan. But I'm glad that I do know. I think it will leave me more on guard, because I know what will happen if I let go of it for even a second. I love you." She reached up to kiss him softly and then they walked hand in hand out of the room.

Harry walked her down to Care of Magical Creatures before he hurried off to his afternoon lesson with Lupin. Ginny kissed him goodbye and watched him walk away before she stood in the group and listened to Hagrid begin his lecture on today's creatures, which were centaurs. Firenze, the astronomy/divination teacher, well, sort of teacher as they actually already had teachers for both subjects but he was a lot of help, was standing in the centre allowing for Hagrid to use him as an example. The lesson was a good one, but she found that she couldn't quite concentrate. Her thoughts kept drifting off to what Harry had told her. She also noticed that people were whispering again behind her.

A couple minutes before the end of the lesson, someone handed her a piece of parchment. She looked up into the face of a fellow Hufflepuff boy, but his name wasn't coming to mind. But before she opened the parchment, she knew that what was inside of it wasn't going to be good. She opened up the parchment as Hagrid assigned the homework for the evening and her heart stopped in her chest as she began to read. It was titled _The Top 10 Things Ginny Weasley Gives Away For Free_ and below it was _The Top 10 Things Ginny Weasley Makes Men Pay For_. There was a list of some very disturbing and deranged sexual things and as the class began to file out, Ginny felt the tears in the back of her throat. They began to fall from her eyes before she could stop them. She let out a sob just as someone grabbed her arm.

She turned and looked up at Hagrid, who was looking at her in concern. "Ginny, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked and was surprised when Ginny's arms went around him and she began to sob uncontrollably against him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his belly as he was too tall for her to make it any higher.

Hagrid pulled her into his hut and let her cry, holding her close in a warm fatherly hug before he made her a cup of tea. After about ten minutes, she stopped and looked up at Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled at her. "Don't be sorry, everyone who cries has a good reason to. Now what happened? 'Arry didn't do something stupid, did he?"

Ginny laughed. "No, it's not Harry." She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. She felt like all of this anger and sadness was just bottled up inside of her and was demanding to come out. Hagrid was good at keeping secrets anyway. She had trusted him faithfully since her first year. Everyone trusted Hagrid and he was always so good to her. She took a deep breath and decided that she needed to get it off her chest. "Hagrid, ever since I started dating Harry, there has been some terrible rumours going around the school about me. They've made me out to be a scarlet woman of some sort. Look at this." She handed him the parchment and watched as he began to read. Hagrid's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, the ol' gits that write this crap! Who wrote this, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know. Someone handed it to me at the end of class."

Hagrid nodded and patted her hand. "Does 'Arry know about these rumours?" Ginny shook her head, no again. "No, I've been hoping that they would just die down, but they only seem to be getting worse. Do you think that I should tell him?"

"Aye, I do. Its better that he hears it from you then from someone else."

Ginny sighed. "That's twice in one week I've heard that advice. I guess that means that I should tell him."

"Aye. Here I'll write you a note to get into study hall, but you make sure that you tell 'Arry about this." Hagrid replied as he folded the parchment back up and handed it to her. "Let him see this parchment too, and anything else you may or may not receive. This is ridiculous, Ginny, and we both know it. By letting him know, it will benefit everyone."

Ginny nodded. "Okay. Thanks Hagrid."

She gave him a big hug before she took the note and headed off to study hall. 

**Ginny** was going crazy inside. Dinner had just finished and she had managed to drag Harry off to the Room of Requirement so that she could tell him about the rumours. She thought that if they were alone and far away from people it might be better for everyone.

When Harry had taken a seat on the couch that the room had provided and then pulled her into his arms for a long deep kiss she knew that she had to tell him about it now or she never would manage to get the guts to do it again.

"Harry," she whispered. "I need to talk to you about something."

Harry pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Sure, what's up, Gin?"

She cuddled into him. "Harry, have you … have you heard any rumours about me?"

Harry looked down at her; she could feel his eyes boring into the top of her head, but she didn't look up at him. "Rumours? What kind of rumours?"

Ginny sighed. "Since we started dating, apparently there have been some rumours about me wandering around the school. I never knew about them. I found out on the train ride back to school when this guy came in and well … he wasn't very nice, and then Luna and Neville told me everything. You were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

Ginny felt Harry tense in her arms. "Ginny, what kind of rumours are circulating about you?"

Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Some very untrue and hurtful things. I was hoping that they would just die down if I ignored them. But they don't seem to be. Someone handed this to me today in Care of Magical Creatures … I guess it was like the last straw I just broke down and started crying. Hagrid was comforting me, you know how he is and he told me that I should really just tell you, but I was … I am afraid and I was late for study hall all because of this stupid rumour. Here, I think it's better if you just read it."

She handed him the parchment and then she let the tears fall again. She didn't know what she was so worried about. Harry loved her, she knew that, but she was so worried that he wouldn't understand and that he wouldn't like her anymore. These rumours were chipping away slowly at her self-confidence, she realized, and she didn't like it. She thought that she had beaten the low self-esteem thing after she got rid of Tom and the diary. She felt Harry's arm tighten around her and she cuddled closer into his lap as he whipped his eyes down to hers.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Ginny sighed. "I didn't know how. If you would have been awake in the compartment when I heard about it from Neville and Luna I think it would have been different. When you woke up and you knew I had been crying well … that's what it was about. I'm not a … scarlet woman … I've never done anything like that, and I hate how people are making me out to be one. Neville said that he heard a rumour that Dean and Michael might have started them, but he thinks that might be a lie just because they were my ex-boyfriends, so it is only natural that the rumours would start from them. Though Luna mentioned this morning that she heard Michael tell someone off for saying such terrible things about me; so I'm guessing that he didn't start them. So obviously people just don't know what they're talking about. Do you know what I mean?"

Harry nodded and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Yeah, but I think Dean and I are going to be having a nice little chat."

"Harry, don't do anything to him. We don't even know if he actually started these rumours. It could have been anyone."

Harry shrugged. "I don't care, looks like I'll find out, won't I?"

Ginny laughed and she reached up to kiss him softly. "I love you, but you can't just expect me to allow you to go punch Dean in the face for something that he only might have done."

Harry grinned. "Who said I was asking for your permission?"

Ginny smiled and pulled his mouth down to hers. The kiss was long, sweet, and passionate. After the quick stolen kisses that they had managed during the week, this was paradise. They were finally alone, in a locked room, and she was in his arms, the only place in the world that she wanted to be. She deepened the kiss and slipped her fingers into his hair, that thick gorgeous hair that she loved so much. His tongue moistened her lips before he slipped it inside of her mouth, basking in the taste of her. He tasted so good, so refreshed and … so much like Harry. She never could get enough of him. When his hands slid into her hair, to touch the silk that she always wore down just for him, she dropped her head back and gave him access to her neck.

His lips moved down from her mouth and they began to plant soft kisses down the line of her throat. She moaned and slid her hands up his chest. As she moved closer to him, wanting his touch, his taste, Harry's mouth continued to move lower. Soon the first few buttons of her blouse were opened up and he was just nibbling. The feel of his lips just above her breasts sent desire and lust through her system. She had never let anyone do this to her. Harry was the exception. She felt so wonderful and so scared at the same time. She wanted him to rip her clothes off and bring her that sweet release that she craved but didn't fully understand, but at the same time she wanted things to slow down because she was scared. She was scared of what might happen; of moving too fast; and of becoming the scarlet woman that the school thought she was. Ginny moaned as his lips moved back up to her neck and back to her mouth. When her lips met his again, she smiled. She didn't have anything to worry about. Harry would never pressure her into doing anything.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, as Harry angled his head to nibble at her lips; every coherent thought disappeared from her mind. Her mind was awash in emotions. Colours and shooting stars flew through her mind as her body reacted to his every touch. She let her hands linger in his hair as he pulled her closer and she thought mine, only mine, as they tumbled back on the couch to enjoy the kiss a little better. After what seemed like years of nothing but Harry, he pulled back, breathing hard. He just looked down at her with those brilliant green eyes of his. She imagined she looked a real sight. Her hair all tousled from his fingers and her clothes all rumpled up; her lips swollen from his.

She grinned up at him as she realized that she had done a number on him too. Harry's hair was ten times messier than usual. His shirt was rumpled from her hands and his lips were just as swollen. He leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Great distraction, love, but I'm still going to punch Dean."

Then before she had a chance to respond, his lips were on hers again.

**Hermione** watched as Ron ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. They were working on their potions essay in the Gryffindor common room; well she was working on it and lecturing Ron to do the same. His eyes kept drifting out the window as if he wished to be doing anything but homework. She thought he looked so cute. But then again, everything about Ron was cute in her eyes. From the freckles on his face, to his dark red hair, to his gorgeous dark blue eyes that would bore into her brown ones when she caught him staring. He was just so bloody handsome, and he loved her. That was amazing enough in itself.

She sighed, _what would Ron think if he knew where her thoughts were going?_ She chuckled to herself; he would hardly want to continue doing homework. She watched as the common room slowly emptied. She checked her watch and realized that it was after midnight. Ginny and Harry had yet to return from their walk. She smiled, they were probably snogging somewhere; those two never could keep their hands off each other.

She glanced at Ron again, this time laughing out loud. Ron's thoughts had obviously completely vanished as he now had his head on the desk and was snoring loudly. She sighed and picked up his books and quills, placing them all back into his bag. She watched as his hands slid across the table, tucking themselves under his head. He had such gorgeous hands. She had caught herself on more than one occasion imagining those hands on her body. Those large, long fingered, perfect hands.

She grinned to herself and leaned down over Ron to plant a few small kisses on his cheek, trailing down to his neck. Ron pushed her away a bit, like he was swatting at a fly and she giggled, before kissing his neck again and the tips of his ears. His ears were adorable; she thought it was the sexiest thing when they flamed up when he was embarrassed or angry. She slid her tongue into his ear, in which she considered a very daring move for herself and Ron moaned, opening his eyes and grinned up at her.

"So all I have to do is fall asleep, for you to want to snog." Ron replied and in a quick move, he had pulled her out of her chair and into his lap, his lips on hers.

Hermione laughed as she slipped her hands into his hair as she kissed him, long and passionate. She loved him so much. She didn't know when it had started, it might have been the first day that she had ever met him; but Ron Weasley had always made her feel funny inside. He was the only boy who could make her want, love, hate, laugh, and cry all in one day. She wanted him with every move that he made, and she hated him at times for being so thick. She laughed as she pulled him closer, hating the fact that the hard chair they were on barely gave them room to move.

As if he was reading her mind, he stood up and carried her over to the couch, pushing her down to kiss her longer, and Hermione sighed; as long as his lips were on hers, everything was right in the world. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but they were interrupted by laughter coming through the portrait hole. She pushed Ron up and they turned to see Harry and Ginny coming in, laughing and holding hands.

"Mate, come on now, can't you see I'm busy." Ron said as he looked over at Harry.

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny into his arms for a long kiss. "I was too, but Ginny was worried that we would get caught, staying out so late. And we almost did, Filch and Mrs. Norris are on the lookout."

Ginny slipped her arms around Harry's waist and looked up into his eyes. Hermione thought that they looked so perfect together, so hopelessly in love with each other; the perfect half of each other. "Doesn't mean we can't pick up where we left off now, does it?"

Harry grinned at her and nodded, "I like the way you're mind works." Then he pulled her over to the far corner of the common room and into a large comfy chair where they instantly began to kiss again.

Ron looked down at her and she blushed. "Well, Mione, shall we continue?"

She giggled at the nickname. He had started to call her Mione right after the wedding. She thought it was cute, though she did give him a disapproving glare every time he said it. But he knew she was joking. "I don't know. Ron, don't you think we should finish up that essay, I mean —"

His mouth came down on hers quickly interrupting her thoughts. When he pulled back she was speechless and her mind had gone completely blank. "Mione, if you so much as mention homework again, I'll have to kill you."

He replied as he leaned down to capture her mouth with his once more. Hermione smiled to herself as she clung to him; she could live with that … for now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII - Life Lessons on a Whole New Level**

**Harry's** lessons with McGonagall, Kingsley, Tonks, and Lupin, were each getting more intense as the days wore on. After spending a fantastic weekend with Ginny, Harry was sorry to see classes begin again on Monday. He still hadn't managed to talk to Dean, as he was hoping for a moment alone with him, and he didn't bring it up to Ginny, because he knew that she wasn't going to approve. The rumours about Ginny had disturbed Harry greatly; it wasn't fair that things were happening to her just because she was dating him. But he knew that if it bothered her that much she would leave him. Ginny would never do that … he should know; after all he did warn her and try to leave her. Look at where it had gotten them … miserable and desperate until they were back in each other's arms.

Harry stepped into McGonagall's office Monday evening with his books on animagus and his wand. He was ready to begin learning how to change. They had started human transfiguration briefly in his sixth year and McGonagall had given out lots of homework on it the week before. He felt ready.

"Good evening, Professor," Harry said as he closed the door behind him.

Professor McGonagall smiled at him. "Good evening, Potter. Grab some floo powder."

Harry sighed; he really hated traveling by floo powder. He took a handful and stepped into the fire. "Where am I going?"

"Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded and disappeared in the green flames, appearing seconds later in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Tonks smiled at him from the table. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Hey Tonks," Harry said as Professor McGonagall flooed in behind him.

"Good evening, Nymphadora," Professor McGonagall said, as Tonks made a face of pure dislike at the sound of her first name.

"Wotcher Minerva! You teaching Harry his lessons tonight?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I am. We'll be in the library for the evening."

Harry followed McGonagall into the library and closed the door behind him before he placed his books down. "So where do we start?"

McGonagall smiled. "First of all, did you study the theory thoroughly like I asked you to?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I did. I've been studying since the day that I got the books from Lupin."

"Good … now the thing about an animagus is that once you become the animal you must remember who you are. The animal will want to take over and you will probably find yourself doing animal like things. But always remember that you are a wizard."

Harry nodded. "Okay … er, do I pick an animal? I asked Lupin and he said he thought that the animal chose you."

"It depends." McGonagall replied. "The animal usually has to be chosen. However, Professor Dumbledore and I were discussing the idea of you being an animagus and after last week's show in my office; Dumbledore seems to think that you may have the ability to be more than one animagus."

"More than one?" Harry asked in surprise. "Is that even possible?"

McGonagall nodded. "It's possible, but very few wizards have ever achieved it. Dumbledore himself could change into five different kinds of animals. There are only five wizards who have ever managed such an extraordinary talent. Merlin himself holds the record. He could turn into twenty different animals. Albus seems to think that you have that talent, Potter, and I never doubt what he says. He also believes that you will be able to change into a magical animal. That is also very rare."

Harry nodded. "Wow, so where do we start?"

McGonagall laughed. "We start with the basics. First of all I want you to choose an animal. A simple one, such as a cat or a dog. Think hard about it; picture the animal in your mind exactly what it looks like."

Harry did this, but he found himself thinking of a wolf. A black wolf with gorgeous thick fur. The image swam clearly in his mind. He nodded at McGonagall.

"Okay, I've got it."

"Now point your wand at yourself and start slowly, using what I taught in class last week, change one part of your body into the animal using the incantation for the human transfiguration; if you succeed, continue to do so, changing another part of you into the animal."

Harry nodded. He began to concentrate his energy onto changing his left hand into a wolf's paw. Since he had already mastered the homework, it took no effort at all. Soon he had transformed every part of his body but his head into a wolf. McGonagall looked surprised and extremely pleased that he had learned so quickly. He quickly changed his head into the animal as well. Harry dropped his wand and began to wander around the room as a black wolf. He looked up at McGonagall for approval and grinned to himself. He sort of felt like a wolf, but not really.

"Potter, that was good. However, that is simply human transfiguration. An animagus is harder. Now here comes the hard part. Without your wand, concentrate extremely hard on your previous body, your human body, and imagine yourself with your clothes on otherwise you will appear naked. Understand?" Harry nodded and began to concentrate his mind on exactly what he had looked like before he changed himself. He concentrated and he waited, but nothing happened. He could hear McGonagall urging him on, but again nothing happened. Then he began to will himself to change back, taking a different approach then the incantation. Within minutes he was standing in the living room, fully clothed (thank Merlin) and looking pretty damn proud of himself.

"I did it!"

McGonagall smiled. "Almost, Potter, almost. That was an excellent job though. The next step is to change completely and at one time without your wand. No changing section by section. It is done the exact same way as you pulled yourself out. Try it."

Harry nodded at her and focused his mind fully on the animal that he wanted to become. He pictured that black wolf in his mind and when he blinked he was a wolf again.

McGonagall beamed at him. "Potter, that is truly amazing! Dumbledore was right. You are going to be very good at this. Okay turn back." He did so and she grinned. "Now we just need to speed up the process. To change and to change back takes you around five minutes. It should be quick and almost instant. Again."

After half an hour, Harry had it. Within seconds he could become a wolf to a human to a wolf again. McGonagall was so happy that she could barely keep herself from grinning.

"Can I try another animal?" Harry asked.

McGonagall nodded. "Sure, Dumbledore believes that you can so why not? Potter, another animal might be harder, usually wizards can only maintain one."

Harry shrugged and he thought of Sirius, that gorgeous black dog that he had been. He concentrated hard on becoming a black shaggy dog like Sirius had and within seconds was walking around McGonagall as a dog.

"Potter, that's incredible. Come back and change into both forms again."

Harry became human again and transformed from wolf to human to dog to human to wolf again. The wolf came to him in seconds, but Harry had to concentrate a bit harder on his second animal.

Once he was himself again he grinned. "How many do you think I can do?"

McGonagall shrugged. "I don't know, but I think that you should keep trying. However, we will register you only under one animal. Try something else, Potter."

By midnight of that evening, as the lesson had gone on longer once Harry had got going, Harry had managed to become four animals; wolf, dog, cat, and bear, all of which were black with bright green eyes. The eyes are what gave Harry away, they were his distinguishing mark. Once he had the animal in his mind, he could transform easily but it took time. However, the more he practiced the quicker he could change. He wondered how many other animals he would be able to do.

McGonagall smiled at him as he gathered his books in his arms from her office once they had returned to Hogwarts. "Potter, which animal would you like to register?"

Harry grinned. "The wolf."

"Alright, next Monday, I'll have someone from the Ministry here to register you. See you tomorrow." She waved good bye as Harry left her office grinning.

He had managed to learn how to transform into four different animagus transformations in less than four hours. That was amazing. It had to be some sort of world record or something. But then again, he knew that he was a powerful wizard. After all, he was obviously a threat to Voldemort from the beginning, because he had tried to kill him because of the prophecy. Both of his parents were supposed to be extremely powerful, so their combined talents would have made him powerful. Then Voldemort had passed on some of his power to him. Not only that, but that focus and special concentration that Joe had taught him helped him learn things quickly. Joe had said that it was a very hard talent to learn and not many wizards even bothered to try it, but he had mastered it. Once under that mist, Harry learned everything ten times faster than normal. And he had been in that mist tonight when he was doing the transformations. He sighed, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he had managed four animagi, four!

He grinned and when he walking into the common room, he found Ginny alone sleeping on the couch. He grinned and figured he'd surprise her with what he had learned. Harry changed into the black cat and wandered over to Ginny, meowing and cuddling close to her. She opened up her eyes and smiled, pulling the cat into her arms.

"You're not Duvessa, are you gorgeous? Who do you belong to?" Ginny whispered as she scratched the cat behind the ears and Harry moaned; that really did feel good. She looked into the cat's eyes and Harry saw the slight surprise on her face, and he wondered if she knew it was him. He continued to let Ginny cuddle and pet him then he jumped down off of her lap and when she was looking at him, he transformed back into himself.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up and into his arms. "That was amazing!"

Harry laughed and hugged her tight. "You know, that scratch behind my ears really did feel good, no wonder why cats crave the touch."

Ginny laughed and kissed him softly. "You did it, I'm so proud of you."

Harry grinned and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "That's not all I learned. Watch this." He pulled back from her and quickly changed into a wolf, followed by the dog and bear.

Once he was Harry again, Ginny squealed and ran back into his arms. "I love you! How did you get so talented?" She asked as she pulled him down onto the couch with her to cuddle.

Harry shrugged. "Beats me. Actually, remember what I told you about Joe and the whole concentration and focus thingy; well, it turns out that's helping me out a lot."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, because when I'm in that focus, that mist, I learn everything ten times faster than normal. Which is probably why I'm doing so well for once?"

Ginny laughed and kissed his lips. "Will you show me how to find the mist? And how to use it?"

Harry grinned. "Sure love. You want to learn now?"

"Okay."

Harry smiled at her. "Alright, so this is what you do. Close your eyes and think of something peaceful, something calming, a place where you would like to be forever, a place that makes you happy."

Ginny nodded and did as he asked. After a few moments she smiled at him. "Okay, I have my happy peace, now what?"

"Okay. Now you've go to take this happy peace that you've come up with and concentrate on it, hard, as your main focus, so to speak. Now how did Joe put it, he said '_I want you to feel a mist come over you, a peaceful mist that will drain you of your tensions'_. That's what you should be feeling. Tell me when you reach it." Harry replied as he watched Ginny try to focus in on it.

Harry didn't doubt for a second that Ginny wouldn't be able to find the mist. Ginny was smart and talented and she enjoyed life too much not to be able to focus her concentration. Finally after about ten minutes, Ginny smiled.

"I think I've found it, Harry, it's like a silvery mist that floats around my brain. I feel calm, and well … at peace. Now what do I do?"

Harry smiled at her. "Enjoy."

Then he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Ginny's hands flew into his hair as he deepened the kiss and lingered over her taste.

When he pulled back, Ginny sighed. "Don't stop."

Harry grinned. "Come back to me now, step out of the mist."

Ginny blinked back into reality and threw herself into his arms to kiss him passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now if you use that focus in your classes, your learning should increase very quickly." Harry replied. "How do you think I've been getting so smart?"

Ginny grinned. "I knew there was a catch." She took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked gently. "I love you, but I'm awfully tired."

Harry sighed. "I know me too. Do you reckon we should go to bed?"

Ginny shook her head no and cuddled into his arms. "I'd much rather stay here." She yawned as Harry's arms came around her.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight Ginny."

Ginny smiled as she pulled the afghan off the back of the couch to cover them both up. "Goodnight Harry." 

**Harry **flooed to Grimmauld Place again the next evening for his lessons with Kingsley. He said hello to Tonks and Lupin and then headed into the library for his training. Kingsley was already there and he smiled at Harry when he came in.

"Good evening, Potter. Are you ready to begin?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. Are we starting Occlumency tonight?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes, we are. I've decided that since you have managed to become phenomenal at physical fighting both with and without weapons that every lesson will begin with a test. T his test will be against Aurors who will each try to best you. What do you think?"

Harry grinned; it sounded like an okay plan to him. It would give him a chance to fight other people, see what other techniques different people had and to not only practice, but to also brush up on his skills. "Sure, I'm in. Where do I start?"

Kingsley grinned. "Great! Alright, well Lupin set up a training room in the basement on the weekend just for these tests. So let's head down there." Harry nodded and followed Kingsley downstairs. The room was huge and the walls and floor had been lined in mats. He looked around the room and noticed three Aurors that he had never seen before standing in the corner talking. "Guys, Harry's here. You three ready to go?" Kingsley asked as they walked over to greet them.

"Yeah, Shacklebolt were ready." One man said with dark brown hair.

Kingsley grinned. "Good. Harry, this is David Quinton, Mallory Davidson, and Kenton Eisenhower. So who's going first?"

Mallory, a beautiful woman with dark blonde hair smiled at him. "I will."

Kingsley nodded and pulled Harry over to one side of the room. "Now listen, Harry, I know this is just practice, but I want you to fight them like you would in a real fight, no matter how dirty. No wands of course, just physical fighting. Also, please don't hold back on Mallory because she's female. Treat her the same. Understand?"

Harry nodded and was glad that Kingsley had pulled him aside. At the sight of Mallory his first coherent thought was: how can I fight a girl? But he knew Kingsley was right, this was business, and it was no time to be a gentleman. Harry positioned himself down onto the mat and within minutes found himself in heavy combat with Mallory.

She was a good fighter; kept him on his toes as he blocked jab after jab. When he finally managed to pin her down with only one hit on him, he grinned as Kingsley called for them to stop. He helped her up to her feet and smiled at her.

"Sorry about that."

Mallory smiled back. "No, your not, you're damn proud of yourself. Congratulations, most men won't even fight me because I'm a woman, let alone actually beat me." She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "You'll do great. See you around." She waved goodbye and headed up the stairs.

Harry downed half a bottle of water and then turned back to the three men left in the room. The man who had spoken when he had first came in was next, David. Again the fight was intense, more so then it had been with Mallory. The man was stronger and more agile then she had been. Harry blocked him over and over again, only letting two hits come through, one in his gut, the other in his shoulder. After fifteen minutes of fighting, Harry pinned him down, and Kingsley once again called for them to stop.

Harry helped David up to his feet and grinned. "Good job, mate."

David nodded. "The same to you. I'm impressed; Kingsley wasn't lying when he said you had skill."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

He managed about a ten minute break, in which he downed two bottles of water before he had to fight against Kenton. The fight went pretty much the same as the first two. Harry managed to get in some good moves and he quickly had wrestled Kenton to the floor. When Kingsley called out for them to stop, Harry collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. Kingsley told Harry that he could rest for a bit before they began the Occlumency. His rest was about fifteen minutes, and then Kingsley was standing in front of him.

"Great job, Harry, you took down three Aurors. That's impressive. You feeling okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Alright, you've taken Occlumency before right?"

"Yeah, but I had some trouble with it."

Kingsley nodded. "That's fine; you're going to nail it this time. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is to empty your mind. Bring back that focus, that mist that we talked about. Can you do that for me?"

Harry concentrated his mind on the mist. He could bring it to mind so easily now, he used it for all of his classes and most of his lessons. He nodded at Kingsley once the mist was in place.

"Alright, now I want you to concentrate on blocking your mind. This can sometimes be hard to do but you –"

"Wait, wait, wait! Block my mind? The last time I did this Snape just told me to concentrate on emptying my mind, and then he started forcing himself in there. He never said anything about blocking it!" Harry exclaimed, angry at the whole idea of Snape leaving out an entire step. Which probably explained why he hadn't been able to learn it in the first place; stupid git, he thought.

Kingsley nodded. "Well, you and Snape had issues together from what I understand, so he probably was teaching you grudgingly, so naturally he wouldn't teach you properly. Now I want you to concentrate your mind, Harry, make sure that you are still in that mist. The blocking can sometimes be hard to do. To block your mind, we're going to build blockers. Think of something solid, something unbreakable, and something tough. What do you come up with?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, bricks? Concrete? Steel? Stone? Titanium reinforcements?"

Kingsley nodded. "Exactly, anything that you consider strong, Harry. Let's go with bricks, concentrate your mind on building that wall up in your mind brick by brick by brick."

Harry nodded and he watched the opening of his mind through the mist. He took the bricks and he began to build it, concentrating hard on what he was doing. He grouted the ground and laid brick after brick, smearing them with grout to make sure they were stuck tightly. When he finished he looked up to find Kingsley reading a book.

"Er, I think I'm done. Was I at this a while?"

Kingsley nodded. "It takes a while to do this at the beginning. You've been at it for five hours. Is your wall secure?"

"I think so." Harry replied, surprised that he had been locked in his own mind for so long.

"Alright if your wall is secure then I shouldn't be able to see into your mind if I try. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded. He watched as Kingsley stood up and raised his wand at him.

"Legilimens!" Kingsley replied.

Harry felt the pressure outside of his wall pushing on it, to try to break through, but the wall stayed strong. When Kingsley smiled at him, Harry felt relieved he had done it.

"Excellent, Harry. Your wall is strong. However, you need to keep it strong. Every night before you go to sleep, you concentrate on keeping that wall strong and tight. We don't want to do it too long at first as it is mentally exhausting on the brain. On Thursday we'll work on it a bit more. See you later, Harry, and good job."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, see you later."

He waved good bye to Kingsley and hurried upstairs, proud of himself for keeping his wall strong for now, even if he had to work on it, at least he had something to go on. He stepped into the fire place to floo back to McGonagall's office, grinning, the lessons weren't really so bad when you thought about it. 

**The** next evening, Harry once again found himself at Grimmauld Place, this time his lesson was with Tonks. She grinned at him from the kitchen table as he stepped out of the fireplace. "Wotcher Harry!" She replied grinning.

Harry grinned back. "Hey Tonks, so what are we doing today?"

Tonks grinned at him. The first lesson with her had been pretty boring, well as boring as it possibly could be when you were with someone like Tonks who was spun on a regular basis. They had discussed the theories of metamorphmagusing and how certain witches and wizards were born with it; some had to learn it or something like it as it couldn't really be learned; and how some just couldn't learn it all.

"Today we're going to actually start. So I heard a rumour from Remus that when you were younger you were able to grow your hair back. This might help you out a lot because as you know very few wizards can be taught how to be a metamorphmagus, since it's usually very rare for anyone to be born with the talent. I myself am one of the few special ones. So can you grow you're hair at will or was Remus kidding me?"

Harry laughed. "I can still do that. I never need a haircut, I just concentrate my hair on looking like this and it does. Works well too, now that I'm starting to grow a beard, I don't have to shave. I can just will it away."

Tonks laughed. "Awesome, Harry! That means that you probably won't have any trouble learning how to use other techniques to change your appearance. Show me the hair, but instead of trying to keep it the way you normally do let's … grow it down to your butt."

Harry grinned. "Uh, Alright." He concentrated on his hair and within seconds felt it growing long as it slid down his back.

"Blimey Harry, you've got beautiful hair. It just grows out in gorgeous waves like that. Any girl would be envious . And that is completely off topic! Great job, Harry; now put it back to normal!" Tonks exclaimed.

Harry concentrated again and it soon was normal again. "Wow, that was way easier than I thought."

Tonks grinned. "Harry, you're a natural, I bet you've got some metamorphmagusing blood in you somewhere. Change your nose now." She laughed at the confused look on Harry's face. "Just do whatever you did to change your hair, but do it on your nose now." Tonks explained.

Harry gave himself a long and pointy nose, making Tonks laugh as he quickly changed it over to a hooked nose like Snape had.

"Excellent, Harry. Wow, you really got the hang of this. I think you're definitely a natural that just didn't know you could do it. Change your eye colour now and maybe the shape of you're eyes." Harry did so and Tonks grinned. "Hell these lessons are downright pointless. Remus, come in here for a moment." Tonks called out.

Lupin stepped into the library and smiled at Tonks and Harry. "What's up, you two?"

Tonks grinned. "Remus, Harry's a natural, he has to have some metamorphmagusing blood in him somewhere I mean, watch this. Harry, change your hair, eyes, nose, ears, and hide your scar."

Harry grew his hair long to his shoulders then made it the colour green. He gave himself brown eyes, a hooked nose, large ears, and lots of freckles.

Lupin laughed. "Now that's a sight. Change back, Harry."

He did and then grinned. "It's really easy."

Tonks nodded. "See, he's a natural. These lessons aren't even needed. I mean honestly, I can't teach him anything if he can do it all on will like I can. Where's the fun in that?"

Lupin laughed. "You're absolutely right. Harry, no more lessons with Tonks. Looks like you're Wednesday nights just became free. Tonks and I will talk with McGonagall about your progress. You can go, Harry; goodnight and see you later."

Harry grinned. "Great! Thanks Tonks, thanks Remus, see you two later."

He waved goodbye and headed back to Hogwarts with a smile on his face.

**Thursday** night came quickly to Harry and he soon found himself back in the basement of Grimmauld Place concentrating on his brick wall. Kingsley stood across from him continually trying to penetrate the wall, but he had yet to break through Harry's defences.

"Excellent job on that wall, Harry; very good job. However, now I want you to try to thicken the wall. Make it stronger. Maybe add another brick wall in front of it or a concrete wall. Whatever you like." Kingsley replied as he took a seat in one of the chairs. "I'll leave you to it, remember, build it piece by piece."

Harry nodded and he began to concentrate once more. He decided to build another brick wall as well as a concrete wall and then attach them together to make it extra strong. He concentrated on the structure in his mind, building it up piece by piece, followed by the concrete and then he used concrete to help seal all three walls together. When he was finished, Kingsley was reading again.

"I'm done."

Kingsley nodded. "Five and a half hours this time. What did you do?"

"I built another brick wall, and then a concrete wall, and then I used the concrete to cement the three of them together." Harry explained.

Kingsley looked impressed. "Good idea, Harry. Alright, let's try this again." He stood up and pointed his wand at Harry. "Legilimens!" Harry's wall blocked everything and Kingsley grinned. "Excellent, Harry. You've got it down-pat. Now all you have to do is remember to keep your wall strong. Empty your mind every night before you go to bed and remember to keep the wall up and to keep it strong. By doing this the wall will stay up and no one will be able to penetrate your mind, especially not He Who Must Not Be Named. Understood?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, understood."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning. We're going to have a good work out, build up your strength. See you later."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, see you."

**Friday** morning after breakfast Harry was back at Grimmauld Place with Kingsley. Kingsley had set up a complete work-out routine for Harry to follow in his lessons every Friday. So far Harry had managed to keep up with everything that he had to do. He ran around the lake every morning for his run; he did fifty sit-ups and push-ups every morning and every night; he emptied his mind and concentrated on his wall every night before he went to sleep; and he still managed to find time to do all of his homework, practice his training, practice his animagi, and spend time with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

The work out routine was simple. He would stretch out and then go for a long light jog outside for about forty minutes. Then he would allow his muscles to cool down with some simple stretches. After that, Kingsley had gotten him into the habit of lifting weights and working out his biceps and triceps as well as his calves. The muscles Harry had developed over the summer continued to grow. This was the second time that Harry had the work-out routine with Kingsley and he enjoyed it. He got to exercise, have a bit of fun, and become strong. After he did so many sets on certain machines, Kingsley would make him cool down and do some more stretches followed by sit-ups and push-ups (Kingsley had decided that Harry needed to raise the number to sixty every morning and night and one hundred during every Friday work-out session) crunches and more stretches. After the work-out Harry would shower and change, feeling both re-charged and refreshed. He liked the work-out, it made him feel good about himself and he liked the movements, it felt good on his muscles. He headed back to the castle for lunch so that he could spend some time with Ginny before his lesson with Lupin.

He took a seat at the table in the Great Hall and waited patiently for her to come from her Muggle Studies class. When she took a seat next to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, he knew something had happened. He kept his arms around her and hugged her tight. He knew she was fighting to hold back tears, not wanting to make a scene.

"Want to go somewhere quiet? Just the two of us?" Harry whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple.

"No." Ginny whispered back. "I don't want them to know that it's affecting me." She let out a long breath, and reached up to kiss him softly. "I feel better now."

Harry smiled at her. She looked better; she had managed to hold off her tears and was now smiling at him, glowing with happiness. "You're beautiful." He kissed her softly. "Now tell me what happened?"

Ginny handed him a piece of parchment and instead began to grab some food for lunch. "Harry, will you read it later on, when no one's around, please?"

Harry nodded, it was obviously bad. "Yeah sure." He helped himself to the potato salad on the table and sighed; it looked like his talk with Dean was going to be tonight, no matter what. 

**Lupin** smiled at Harry as they stood across from each other in the library of Grimmauld Place. They had decided in the summer that Lupin didn't need to teach Harry the spells, he just had to give him a list and tell him what they did. Harry could learn them quite easily on his own. Lupin had sent the list to Harry via owl earlier in the week and Harry had mastered all of them. Lupin would send him a list every week with more spells to learn.

"Alright Harry, so you mentioned it in the summer and Dumbledore informed Minerva after what I hear was quite the performance in her office last week; wandless magic. You seem to have the power to do it. I myself cannot do much. The only thing that I have ever been able to master is to light a fire." Lupin's eyes darted towards the fireplace and he held up his hand, flames erupted in the hearth and disappeared just as quickly.

Harry grinned. "Cool."

Lupin smiled. "Why yes, I do believe so. Now, Dumbledore believes that you will be able to accomplish more. I can help you with the gist of it. Now what you were talking about in the summer, about the natural elements, you said that Hermione told you about them?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she mentioned them and told me that she thought I was powerful enough to possibly be able to call them up and use them. I didn't understand what she was talking about. She was going on about how muggles may not believe in magic but they do believe in the natural elements, earth, air, fire, and water, and that some people can actually use them to their advantage, like I don't know, control them. Which is true, I remember seeing things on television about psychics and things like that. So I started reading about them in the books she gave me and its pretty interesting stuff. It has something to do with concentrating your energy into your hands and willing the elements to help you. She also gave me some American muggle woman's romance fictional trilogy; I believe the author's name is Nora Roberts. It was called the _Three Sisters Trilogy_ and the books were about these three women who are witches and live on this island. Interesting all in all, a little too mushy for my taste, though Ginny absolutely loved them, sorry getting off topic. Anyway, the women in the books were able to control the elements and it was in fact the elements that were their true power. Like one woman represented fire, one earth, one air, and then there was this random guy who represented Water, but he wasn't as important, being as he wasn't a sister and all, but he did fall in love with the one who represented fire. Anyway, by calling the elements they could like make thunderstorms and stuff like that. In the actual magical books, it touched upon a lot of that. It just keeps saying that it takes concentration and that not all wizards can do it." Harry explained.

Lupin nodded; he looked thoughtful for a moment. "You shouldn't have any problems with it, Harry, once you get going. Both Lily and James could do wandless magic. Many wizards can but they don't think much of it. James was especially good at levitating things, namely you, and making fire, light, etc. Lily was good at almost everything she did. So it should come to you naturally. Also, you've got a natural talent for metamorphmagusing, which I'm not sure where that came from but I assume somewhere in the Potter family history it was there. McGonagall also tells me that you've already mastered four animagi transformations, which in itself is a great accomplishment. There's not a doubt in my mind that you will be able to transform into many more animals and soon. You've also managed to finally get a good hand at Occlumency and Kingsley didn't fail to tell me what Snape so conveniently left out when he was training you. The natural magic should go pretty easily."

Harry grinned. "I hope so, because I think it would be awesome to be able to control it."

Lupin smiled. "You will be able to. Now first, let's a take a look at your power, Harry. I want you to concentrate your power into the palm of your hand. Imagine a ball of power, something solid. We'll see what happens."

Harry nodded and focused his mind in on the mist, the one thing that helped him learn so quickly. He focused on the power that he could feel running through his veins, the power flowed strongly and freely. He stretched his hand out, he didn't know what made him do it, but he turned towards the fire place and lifted his hand up, with his palm facing the now empty grate. He opened his fingers and simply flicked his wrist and a blazing fire had appeared in the fireplace. Next Harry turned and flicked his wrist again; all of the lights in the room went out and then back on.

Lupin grinned. "Oh I'd say you've got the potential, Harry, now let's see what we can do with the power."

**Harry** stepped up into the boy's dormitory later on that evening. He had just finished dinner and Ginny had some work that she wanted to do in the library on Ancient Runes. She was working with Hermione so Harry had slipped away, hoping to find Dean. He had read what was in the parchment and he wasn't impressed. Dean may not have written it down but if he had any part in starting them he was going to be in trouble. He almost laughed when he found himself alone in the seventh year boys' dormitory with him.

"Dean, what are you doing upstairs at seven thirty on a Friday evening?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a friendly tone, because he sure as hell didn't feel friendly at the moment.

Dean shrugged. "Not too much, just thought I'd rest a bit. What are you doing up here?"

Harry grinned. "Well, now that's actually a funny story, I was looking for you."

"For me?" Dean asked as he watched Harry come closer to him. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"I think you know." Harry said. "Now, I've noticed that there have been some terrible and untrue rumours going around the school about Ginny. Very rude ones in fact, and I don't appreciate hearing these lies about my girlfriend any more than she does. I also heard a funny thing about you starting them."

Dean shrugged. "So what if I did? She's a slut, Harry, a slut. She leads guys on and then gives them nothing, she deserved it. Look how fast she dumped me and moved onto you, and look how fast she dumped Michael and moved onto me."

"First of all, Michael was a prick! Second of all, you two were terrible for each other so don't even try to deny it. Trying to be more than friends was a failure and you know it. Ginny and I, well I don't know … what we have is special, and I love her. And because I love her I don't like the idea of those filthy lies filtering throughout the school." Harry said in what he thought was a very calm voice considering the anger he could feel bubbling up inside of him.

Dean sighed. "Look, I know you're right and I'm sorry. I'll apologize to Ginny as soon as I see her. I didn't expect the rumour to take off though, honest, all I said was that Ginny was a tease and she led men on and then wouldn't put out. I had nothing to do with how the rumours changed I swear."

Harry shrugged. "That's too damn bad because you are going to apologize to Ginny and I'm still going to do this."

Harry punched Dean in the face and he fell backwards on the bed.

"What the hell, man?" Dean exclaimed. "Now I'm going to have a freakin' shiner in the morning!"

"Not my problem, you deserved it. And I do admit, it felt pretty damn good to do it. Muggle duelling is awfully satisfying. If I ever hear you say anything bad about Ginny again, that punch will get a repeat." The door to the dormitory opened up and Ron stepped into the room.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing up here? I thought you were … Did you just punch Dean?"

Harry nodded. "Sure did, and I'll do it again if he doesn't answer me soon. Well?"

Dean stood up. "I'll apologize already."

He stood up and walked over to Harry and before Harry could move, he punched him in the gut. Harry grabbed Dean and they began to fight, rolling around the dormitory floor as they punched each other. Harry managed to get another good one on Dean, but Dean only hit Harry in the mouth, before never managing to touch him again as Harry's training allowed for him to be good at dodging blows.

Ron yanked them apart and stood between them in shock. "What the hell has gotten into you two? Muggle duelling?"

Dean was holding a hand over his bloody cheek. "Ask him. He just came in here and punched me!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and if he asks me and I tell him why, what do you think he's going to do to you?"

Ron turned to Harry. "Why did you punch him?"

Harry shrugged and wiped his hand over his mouth. His lip was bleeding and his jaw was sore. He would probably be bruised a bit in the morning. "Dean started a not so nice rumour about Ginny which has escalated around the entire school, who now thinks that Ginny is some sort of scarlet woman, and they've been attacking her with sexual comments all year." Just repeating it made Harry fire up again. "Move aside, Ron, I want to hit him again."

"So do I." Ron declared as he glared at Dean.

Dean looked worried, but then again, two against one wasn't exactly the best odds. "Look, you can't do anything to me, you're Head Boy. Ron, look I'm sorry, I'll apologize to Ginny, but honestly the rumours that are flying around now … I never would have believed they would get so bad."

Harry grabbed Ron, holding his arms tight. "You apologize to her and you put a stop to these rumours as best as you can and I promise to keep Ron away from you. If you don't, it won't only be me and Ron you'll have to answer to as I can easily let it slip to Ginny's five other older brothers what you've done to their little sister." Harry pulled Ron out of the room and grinned to himself. He felt better now … much better.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII - Quidditch and High Emotions**

**Harry** felt much better after he had managed to punch Dean, though his jaw hurt like hell. He grinned to himself, Dean had a good arm.

Ron was still fuming as Harry pulled him out of the room and down into the common room. "How could Dean do something like that? Harry, let me go back up there and punch him … please!"

Harry laughed. "No can do, Ron, sorry. If he doesn't apologize to Ginny and try to put a stop to those rumours, you are more than welcome to punch him, but for now I think he's suffered enough."

Ron grinned. "You just feel dead proud for punching him, don't you?"

Harry grinned back. "Yeah, I do, though my jaw hurts like hell!"

Harry rubbed his hand over his jaw and tasted the blood on his lip just as Ginny and Hermione came into the common room. They both wondered over to Harry and Ron and Ginny stood on her toes to kiss Harry softly. Harry winced and Ginny looked at him suspiciously before pulling him over to one of the few empty chairs left near the fire.

"Harry, why is your lip bleeding?" She asked in what Harry thought was a very Mrs. Weasley-like tone.

"Um … I bit it."

Ginny put her hands on her hips and just glared at him, Harry felt the guilt swirl through his stomach. "Harry, don't lie to me."

Harry sighed. "Alright, Dean punched me in the jaw."

"Why?"

Harry took her hand in his and pulled her down onto his lap. "Because I punched him first."

"Harry! I thought I told you not to go accusing Dean of things without the facts! You deserved that punch!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. "And I don't need you to go off defending my honour!"

Harry grinned and kissed her lips. "But I want to defend your honour, and besides, Dean admitted to starting the rumour. The stupid git, though he did say that the original wasn't as bad."

"Oh really? He really started that rumour about me!" Ginny exclaimed angrily before she hopped off Harry's lap. "Oh, he's in trouble." She stomped out of the room and up to the boys' dormitories with fire in her eyes.

Harry jumped up and quickly followed her, that Weasley temper was a dangerous thing when it was in full swing. She walked into the seventh year boys' dormitory and marched directly across the room over to Dean and slapped him across the face before punching him in the gut. Harry thought she was going to curse him so he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Ginny! Calm down!"

"Dean, I'm going to kill you! How could you start such a terrible rumour about me? Why did I ever even go out without you, you stupid git! I'm going to curse you until you're —"

Harry put his hand over her mouth as he held her close to his body as she struggled against him. "Ginny, calm down … killing Dean is not going to solve the problem. You hit him, that's enough."

When she stopped struggling against him he let go and she turned around and punched him in the stomach. Harry moaned as she turned and began to yell at him too. "I have every right to hit him if I want to! He started these cursed rumours about me in the first place and if I want to hit him, I will! I don't need you to be defending my honour, Harry! I don't need someone to protect me from the world! I am more than capable of taking care of myself! The next time I tell you to not hit someone, don't!" Ginny declared before she turned around and slapped Dean across the face again before reaching up to kiss Harry's cheek and stomping out of the room.

Dean and Harry just stood in the middle of the room in shock. Harry ran a hand over his aching gut and looked over at Dean, who had two red cheeks and was also holding a hand over his gut. "God, I love her." Harry said out loud as he thought about what she had just done. She had not only managed to tell him off, punch him, and kiss him, but she had also yelled at Dean and smacked him herself.

"You can bloody well have her! Who the hell wants to date anyone with a freakin' temper like that! Damn that hurt!" Dean exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "Like she said, you deserved it. Damn, she's got a good punch." Harry replied, laughing to himself as he headed back downstairs and into the common room. He was pretty proud of her actually. Ginny was sitting in the chair by the fire, still sending sparks that were dancing in her chocolate brown eyes. Harry lifted her up and sat down beneath her, slipping his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him.

"You deserved that, but I'm still sorry I hit you." Ginny murmured as she stayed cuddled against him.

Harry smiled and began to nibble on her ear. "I know I deserved it, you were right. But I want to defend your honour, as you so cleverly put it, I love you, and I want to protect you and keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I noticed. Great punch by the way; did you learn that from Bill?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he also taught me where to kick if a guy is giving me some trouble."

Harry winced and she laughed, turning in his arms to give him a long kiss. "I love you, and I am sorry I hit you."

"It's alright, I really did deserve it. But please refrain from smacking me again any time soon. You've got the Weasley temper alright." He took her lips with his and kissed her softly, as her hands slid into his hair. This is what he wanted; just Ginny, nothing else in the world would ever make him as happy as she could by just being in his arms.

**It **was the second weekend of school and Harry had planned Quidditch try outs for the Saturday morning. With Katie, Angelina, Fred and George gone, the Quidditch team really needed some new flyers; especially after the disaster of last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had try outs for every player; he figured it was only fair for everyone to try out even for their original positions. He let Ron try out first, knowing how self-conscious Ron could be when he was first trying out, but Ron quickly pleased him, and Harry decided on the spot that he would be keeper. Next he did the seeker try outs and he was appalled, other than Ginny, no one else in Gryffindor house seemed to have any talent in seeking. There was a third year named Michael Donnor who had some potential, but not much. He knew Ginny wanted to try out for chaser, so he decided that he could be seeker again; which really was for the safety of the team, though he was also glad that he was still the best because he wasn't so good at any other position, except chaser. Harry remembered the disaster last year when he had been Quidditch captain for the first time. This season was going to be better; he would make sure of it. Ron was keeper to the chasers that were trying out.

Harry was surprised at how many people were actually pretty good. Ginny was incredible and Harry was glad because he thought he might have felt awkward making her a chaser otherwise. It was the beaters that surprised him. Denis and Colin Creevey tried out and they worked amazing together as a team, but tended to laugh a lot when they hit a bludger towards anyone. When try outs were over Harry announced that the results would be up in the common room the following morning. He sat down in the dressing room, going over the lists in his head. There was a lot of potential in many different people.

Ginny came over and sat next to him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Hey Captain, do you want some time alone to figure out the team?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, if you don't mind." She smiled. "I don't mind. And if I don't make the team I'll completely understand that you're choosing who is best qualified. So don't feel guilty."

Harry grinned and kissed her softly. "You're only saying that because you know you were awesome, and that I would have to be a complete ass not to put you on the team."

Ginny grinned. "Maybe." She kissed him again and then stood up. "Alright well I'll leave you to it, Captain, see you later." She waved good bye and hurried out of the dressing room.

Harry continued to stare down at the list. He remembered each player carefully as he looked at the names. He had a pretty good idea of who he was going to use. He also decided that he needed a team of reserve players because last year really had been a disaster, especially with him not even being allowed to play in the final match of the season. He began to write up the team with a list of who he had thought played the best, ignoring the positions for now. He studied the list over and over again and within and hour he had come up with this:

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team:**

**Keeper — Ron Weasley**

**Seeker — Harry Potter**

**Beater # 1 — Colin Creevey**

**Beater # 2 — Denis Creevey**

**Chaser # 1 — Ginny Weasley**

**Chaser # 2 — Seamus Finnigan**

**Chaser # 3 — Demelza Robins**

**Gryffindor Reserve Quidditch Team:**

**Keeper — Cormac McClaggen**

**Seeker — Ginny Weasley**

**Beater # 1 — Jack Sloper**

**Beater # 2 — Andrew Kirke**

**Chaser # 1 — Dean Thomas**

**Chaser # 2 — Euan Abercrombie**

**Chaser # 3 — Denis Creevey**

Harry stood up and stretched before he took the lists that he had just made up and headed back up to the castle. He met Professor McGonagall in the hallway and grinned. "Hey Professor, I was just coming to find you."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Hello Potter, what can I do for you?"

Harry grinned. "I just finished the list for this year's team." He handed the two pieces of parchment over to McGonagall as he waited for her to look them over.

She adjusted her glasses as she read them and then smiled. "It seems like we've got an excellent team this year, Potter. I like the idea of a reserve team, Gryffindor sure does have its problems. You can post the list in the morning. See you on Monday."

Harry waved goodbye and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. When he walked inside, he slipped the parchment into his pocket and hurried up to his dorm to change. He showered and dressed and headed back downstairs where he found Ginny in a chair in front of the fire doing homework from her Muggle Studies class. He lifted her up so that she could sit on his lap and then read what she wrote down. They were discussing muggle electronics.

"Hmm, the invention of electronics eh? Is it interesting?" He asked as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

Ginny grinned. "Sure it is. Do you want to help me? I have to write an essay on three types of electronic devices that muggles have and what they are used for. I'm tired of researching though."

Harry laughed. "Sure love. Um let me think … what about a stereo system, a V.C.R., and the T.V. do those work?"

"What's a V.C.R.? I don't remember learning about those." Ginny asked as she wrote down the 3 topics he gave her.

"A V.C.R. is a machine that you hook up to the T.V. and you can put videotapes in there and you get to watch movies. It's neat, I'll get you one."

Ginny laughed. "I'd never get to use it; Dad would be too fascinated." She got back to work and with help from Harry, her essay was done within an hour. "Thanks, that was the last of my homework."

Harry grinned at her. "No problem, want to go somewhere?"

She smiled. "Let's go visit Hagrid."

Harry smiled. "Alright, come on." He helped her put her books away and then they walked hand in hand down to Hagrid's cabin.

They knocked on the door and heard Fang's loud barking coming from inside.

Hagrid pulled the door open and grinned down at them. "Hey, 'Arry, hey, Ginny, c'mon in. I was wondering when you two would get around to visiting." They stepped inside of his hut and took a seat in one of the large chairs in the room, Ginny curled up on Harry's lap.

"Hey Hagrid, how have you been?" Harry asked.

Hagrid shrugged. "Alright I guess. I've been missin' Dumbledore you know, but I'm movin' on. Look at you two, what a pretty sight you two make together. You both just look so happy." He grinned broadly for a moment and then his face turned more serious. "Did Ginny talk to you 'Arry, 'cause I told her you see, I told her she had to tell you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she talked to me. And then I punched Dean in the face and then Ginny punched Dean … last night was an interesting evening all in all. Ginny even hit me, said she didn't need anyone defending her honour!"

Hagrid laughed. "Ginny, did you really hit him?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he was making me angry. I felt bad about it afterwards though."

Hagrid grinned. "No reason to feel bad. He deserved it."

Hagrid poured the three of them a cup of tea before he sat down. "'Arry, I miss having you in my class. Two years in a row now."

Harry nodded. "I know, Hagrid. I really like your class, but if I want to be an Auror someday I don't really need it. Besides with of all the extra private lessons I'm taking this year, I don't think I could handle another class."

"He's been working really hard." Ginny said, leaning back against him in the comfortable way that they were always sitting now. "All work and no play."

Hagrid smiled. "Well 'Arry what can I say, life is hard, especially for you."

Harry nodded. "Trust me, I know. Oh! Hagrid, I've been meaning to tell you. In the summer I went to Godric's Hollow with Ron and Hermione to see the house and my parent's graves and all. Well, I had this memory and it was of the night my parents died, but I remembered everything. It was like a seal that just opened in my head. Anyway, I saw my dad trying to get my mum to leave with me, but she wouldn't go and this time I saw what happened after Voldemort tried to kill me. When I was crying and crying and you came in and picked me up, holding me close and telling me it was going to be alright. We went downstairs and we met Sirius who was just … devastated, then he left to go after Pettigrew. I just … when I remembered all that I just wanted to say, thanks."

Tears rolled down Hagrid's cheek. "Aw, thank you." He got up and wrapped Harry in a bone crushing hug as Ginny tried to move out of the way, until Hagrid grabbed her too. "You was just a baby 'Arry, just a lil thing, and your parents were dead. It was so sad."

"But you made me safe, you took me to my aunt and uncle's house and even if it was grudgingly, they did take me in. But it was nice to see that memory, knowing that you were there when I was little." Harry replied as he watched Hagrid cry happy tears.

Harry stood up, shifting Ginny as she nodded at him, as if she knew exactly what he wanted to say and do. "Hagrid … I love you, you're one of my best friends in the world and I don't know what I would do without you or Ginny or Ron or Hermione or the rest of the Weasleys. I just wanted to say well, er, thanks." He reached around Hagrid to give him a big hug.

"'Arry, that means a lot to me. You're welcome too; I'd do it again if I had too." Hagrid replied as he hugged Harry tight.

Ginny laughed from the chair. "You two are too cute for words!"

"Cute?" Harry said, "Do I want to be cute?"

Hagrid laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "I dunno. Speaking of Ron and Hermione, where are those two?"

Ginny laughed. "Probably snogging."

Hagrid's eyes widened. "So they finally smartened up, eh? I thought something was up between them when I was at the Burrow for your birthday, 'Arry."

Harry grinned as he pulled Ginny up to her feet. "Yeah, it happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Do you mind if we head out, Hagrid, I'd like to spend some time alone with Ginny for a bit?"

Hagrid shook his head, smiling. "No, I don't mind. You two have fun now, ya here?"

"We will, Hagrid, thanks for the tea and for before." Ginny replied as she gave Hagrid a quick hug before they left the hut. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked as they headed over to one of the large oak trees near the lake.

Harry shrugged. "No where in particular. I just thought that we'd sit over here for a bit. It's not time for dinner yet, right?"

Ginny glanced down at her watch. "No, it's only four o'clock." She sat down under the tree with him and snuggled back into his arms. "I could sit like this forever."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Ginny turned around in his arms to look up at him, as she climbed into his lap to kiss him softly and her hands rested on his chest. She could feel the firm muscles beneath and she grinned to herself, sexiest wizard alive alright. She giggled at the thought and Harry grinned at her.

"What are you giggling about?"

Ginny grinned and slipped her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap. "I was just thinking that you are most definitely the sexiest wizard alive."

Harry groaned. "Man, don't you get to have some say in what people publish about you? I mean, sexiest wizard, that's ridiculous! There could be lots of good-looking wizards out there."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, but you're sexy. All this thick black hair that my fingers just itch to touch; these gorgeous green eyes that just … mmm … they make me want to melt every time you look at me. The sexy stubble on your chin, which I really like by the way so I don't think that you should shave it off; and the cute little cleft in your chin, right there that just makes me want to do this." She dipped the tip of her tongue in the little cleft on his chin and then kissed it. "You're lips are so full and I know exactly what those lips feel like on my skin; I ache for your touch. Then your body," She ran her hands up and down his chest, as Harry groaned, her touch was amazing. "You have such a sexy body, all lean muscles and strength. I love everything about you."

Harry grinned at her as her hands continued to stroke up and down his chest. His breathing was getting hard … as well as other parts of his body. He was very hot and her touch was driving him mad. He pulled her closer so he could nibble at her ear. He wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to him. "Ginny," he murmured as he nibbled gently on her earlobe, sucking gently on it as she moaned.

Ginny knew exactly what she was doing to him and she didn't care. She was so desperate for his touch and lately she'd found herself craving for something … something that was just out of her reach. His hands on her, was exactly what she wanted. She wanted his hands everywhere and she was beginning to have some very erotic dreams concerning her and Harry. She didn't know what to do about it however, because she didn't want to rush into a sexual relationship, because really five months had to be too soon … but oh she wanted him. Her lips found his ear and she began to nibble her way down his neck, flicking the buttons open on his shirt and spreading it apart so that her hands could touch his bare skin.

As her hands skimmed over the lean muscle, she smiled and replaced her hands with her mouth. Harry moaned; she couldn't know what she was doing to him because it was utter torture … incredible pleasure that was just making him want to grab her and do things to her that she surely wouldn't approve of. When her thumb brushed over his nipple, he pulled her back up to his mouth and dived in. Her taste always sent desire through him and it wasn't doing much to stop him now. He was aching, in a comforting, yet very hot way. His body was on fire but he continued to kiss her passionately as if his life depended on it. When her hands left his chest to fist in his hair, he laid her down on the ground and just kissed her. Sensations wracked his body as he felt her move beneath him and he ached. Her tongue brushed his lips and he moaned. They continued to kiss, holding onto each other tightly as their lips met over and over until —

"Harry! What are you doing on top of my sister?" Ron demanded as Harry looked up to see him standing over the two of them with an angry and very disapproving look on his face. Hermione's arm was around Ron's waist and she was smiling.

"Er, hi," Harry said as he sat up, forgetting that his shirt was untied as he leaned back against the tree. Ginny sat up as well and sat in between Harry's legs, leaning back against him and trying not to jolt when she felt his hardness against her. She had done that, she realized as she snuggled back so that her head could rest against his bare chest.

"I said: what were you doing on top of my sister?" Ron asked again, this time letting his smirk show as he pulled Hermione down to the ground in front of them.

"I was kissing her senseless, what did you think?" Harry replied calmly as he tried to enjoy the feeling of Ginny in his arms and to ignore the pulsing of his body.

Hermione smiled. "Anyway, Ron and I came to tell you that dinner is ready. So come on, let's head back up to the castle."

Harry and Ginny nodded and stood up as Ginny quickly began to help Harry do the buttons back up on his shirt; then they walked back to the castle hand in hand.

**Ginny** was upstairs in her dormitory getting ready for bed as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil chatted aimlessly over on the other side of the room. It was Saturday evening and Ginny was silently remembering the wonderful afternoon that she had had with Harry. He wanted her; she had made him want her and she was dead proud of herself about it. Then she heard Lavender call out her name.

"Ginny, you don't have to sit over there by yourself, you know, we know you must feel awkward being in an entire new dormitory again. Come on over here."

Ginny sighed and managed a small smile. "Sure, I'll be right over."

She finished dressing and quickly brushed her long hair before she headed over to the other side of the room and took a seat on Lavender's bed. "Hi."

Lavender grinned at her. "Hi. So we heard a rumour that you punched Dean because he started all those terrible rumours about you? Is it true?"

Ginny laughed, she should have known; it was impossible to have a normal conversation with Lavender and Parvati, mostly because they loved to gossip. Ginny wasn't the world's biggest fan of Lavender in the first place; after all she and Ron had been utterly ridiculous together last year. But once she got past that, Lavender was a really sweet and a friendly person. "Yeah, it's true. Harry punched him first, sorry Lavender, didn't mean to give him a shiner."

Lavender laughed. "Don't worry about it Ginny, just because I'm dating him doesn't mean that I don't realize what a jerk he was. Besides I told him that if he didn't smarten up, he wouldn't get any from me anymore."

Lavender and Parvati laughed, but Ginny felt odd.

"Er … any what?"

They both stopped laughing and stared at Ginny as if in some sort of shock. "Any what? Wow those rumours must have been like totally off." Parvati replied as her and Lavender giggled at each other. "Any sexual things."

"Oh," Ginny said, feeling very stupid. "So you've had sex then?"

Lavender shook her head. "No, I'm not ready for that step yet, well at least not with Dean I'd never surrender my virginity over to a prick like him. I want my first time to be with someone special, you know? No, I just help him out a bit when he gets a little … Parvati what's the word I'm looking for?"

Parvati giggled. "Out of control? Wild? Hard?" They both laughed as Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair.

She really didn't know that much; her mother had barely taught her anything, not wanting to admit that her daughter was old enough to be thinking about these kind of things. Hermione had given her a long lecture on taking the proper potions and such but she still felt … lost. "Oh." Ginny replied again as Lavender and Parvati continued to giggle foolishly.

Lavender sighed and then she swung her arm around Ginny in a friendly, almost motherly fashion. "All right, Patil, we've got a lot to teach this one, we better get started."

Parvati nodded. "I'm afraid you're right. All right Ginny, what do you want to know?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX - The Season Has Begun**

Ginny had felt as if her head was going to explode after all of the information she had received from Lavender and Parvati. She hadn't realized that there were so many different things that a couple could do together without actually taking the plunge. She had lied awake in her bed most of the night just going over everything in her mind and wondering if she would ever have the nerve to actually do any of it. Then her thoughts had drifted off to the rumours about her and she realized that everyone in the school thought she had done everything she had learned and much more. When she had finally fallen asleep, her dreams had been a mix of the erotic fantasy of her and Harry, and dreams of other people accusing her of doing things that she had never done.

When she woke up the next morning, her head was spinning. She showered and got herself dressed before she headed downstairs to see the bulletin board for the new Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was delighted to see that she had made chaser as well as seeker on the reserve team. As she glanced at the names, she realized that Harry had made some pretty good choices. She smiled when she saw him come down the stairs, yawning. He was showered and dressed, but he still looked tired. "Hey, great choices for the team. This year we probably stand a much better chance." Harry grinned at her and pulled her towards him to kiss her softly, completely ignoring her comment entirely. After a couple minutes, or hours for all she knew as every time his lips touched hers she melted; he pulled away.

"I think we stand a good chance too. Morning Gin."

Ginny blinked and tried to focus on his voice. She felt like an idiot but he kissed so well that she just … she didn't know, but she was so in love with him that she couldn't breathe. She slipped her arms back around his neck and brought his mouth down to hers. It was like dynamite and she didn't care how clichéd that sounded; her head felt like it had been completely blown off its hinges as soon as his lips touched hers. As his tongue trailed along her lips she cuddled closer and took the kiss deeper as she found herself hot and … wanting.

Harry wasn't doing much better. But then again, his erotic fantasies about Ginny had been occurring for a little over a year now and he was getting used to the dreams, but not to being so close and yet not having. He wanted her, he realized, he wanted her so bad that it was like an ache that was eating at him. He wanted to just lay her down somewhere and make love to her for hours and hours. She was killing him with all of these huge passionate kisses, not that he was doing much better as he tended to start most of them, but she was killing him. He wanted to do much more than kiss. He was so hot and so hard that he thought he would burst if she touched him, so he slowly pulled back, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"We should probably head down to breakfast. I still have a bit of homework left to do."

Ginny nodded. "Alright." She kissed his lips once more, just quick, before she took his hands in hers and they walked out of the portrait hole to spend another day together.

**It** was the third week of October and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year had finally been posted. Harry waited in the common room for Ginny to finish getting ready. Duvessa was nuzzled up against him in the chair as he waited. Duvessa had become quite fond of Harry and tended to stick to him if Ginny wasn't around. Otherwise she hid under Ginny's bed. Harry was dressed nicely; after all he had sent for muggle clothes in his actual size. He wore black jeans, that were a little tight, but comfortably so, they fit perfectly. Hermione told him it made him look very handsome because the clothes actually fit and Ginny had commented on it showing what a cute bum he had. He remembered blushing at that comment. He then wore an emerald green button down shirt that he left untucked and partially buttoned with a black denim jacket over top. Ron had told him he looked cool. He didn't care much though, because he knew that he looked better than usual. He had, however, given up all hope on his hair, so it stood up in every which direction. Harry figured it didn't matter anyway because Ginny's fingers would mess it up at some point.

Ron and Hermione had already left and promised to meet them at the _Three Broomsticks_ around noon for butterbeer. Harry didn't mind, it gave him a chance to spend the entire morning with Ginny. He did find that he was a little nervous though; probably because the only girl he had ever taken to Hogsmeade was Cho Chang, and she had hardly been fun at all. Harry put a hand to his nervous stomach and sighed; he had nothing to worry about, after all this was Ginny and he was perfectly comfortable with her. As long as she didn't want to go into _Madam Puddifoot's_ he figured he could handle anything. Then he sighed; but what if she wanted to go there, he didn't want to disappoint her. He turned at the sound of his name and every thought vanished from his brain as he turned to see Ginny coming down the stairs.

She was wearing tight fitting blue jeans that looked worn and comfortable along with a baby blue turtleneck sweater in a fuzzy cashmere material. He knew that Bill had bought it for her on his honeymoon. Her hair was in wavy curls that cascaded down her back and he grinned; she looked beautiful. He stood up with Duvessa in his arms.

"You're beautiful."

Ginny smiled and took Duvessa from him. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself. Very sexy." Then she kissed him softly. "I'm just going to bring Duvessa back upstairs, I'll be right back." A minute later, her hand was in his and they were walking towards Hogsmeade.

"So where do you want to go first?" Harry asked; keeping his fingers crossed that it wasn't _Madam Puddifoot's_.

Ginny shrugged. "No where in particular really. You?"

"No where. You want to just browse the stores?"

Ginny smiled. "That sounds fun."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

As the morning went on, their browsing turned to buying and they soon had bags full of stuff. Ginny had bought herself a couple of nice sweaters and two new pairs of jeans. Harry had bought her a sea-shell and topaz bracelet that she was lusting after; even though she had protested at the gift, he bought it anyway because it made her smile. Ginny had convinced Harry to buy himself this nice sweater as well in a royal blue. The colour looked fantastic on him, and after much coaxing, he had bought it for himself. He also grabbed Ginny three romantic muggle novels at the bookstore.

In _Honeydukes_ they each bought a bunch of sweets and snacks and then headed down to the _Three Broomsticks_ to meet Ron and Hermione. Ginny went to find a booth in the back as Harry went to buy the butterbeers. When he sat down next to her and slid a butterbeer towards her she reached up and yanked his mouth down to hers. Harry let out a small moan of pleasure as her lips conquered his. He was aching for her and he didn't know what to do about it because he didn't want to push her into doing anything that she wasn't ready for … but Merlin, he wanted her badly! He slid his fingers into her hair as they kissed and just as he began to move down towards her throat a loud "Bloody hell! They're at it again!" interrupted them.

Harry pulled away and looked across the table to see Ron and Hermione take a seat, each with a butterbeer in their hand. "Always interrupting."

Ron grinned. "Yeah, I try. Did you guys just get here?"

Harry nodded as he shifted in his seat, trying to ignore his discomfort. "Yeah, about five or ten minutes ago. So what have you two been up to all morning?"

Hermione shrugged. "Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. We spent some time in the bookstore, Harry, and they really have some fascinating books on —"

"Don't get her started." Ron interrupted. "We spent over an hour in there and I can't stand to listen to it all again."

Hermione glared at Ron. "You know, Ron, you should learn to appreciate that I love to read. How many hours did we spend in that Quidditch store and you didn't even buy anything!"

Ron's ears turned pink. "Well, that's different, I was looking for something in particular and they didn't have it."

"Yeah, well maybe I was too." Hermione declared.

Harry leaned towards Ginny as he watched his two best friends bicker. "I thought maybe this would have stopped."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah right, now it's just causing tension that they can get rid of. See, here they go." She replied as Ron and Hermione began to snog like crazy.

Harry grinned. "Well, since their busy, why don't we pick up where we left off?"

Ginny smiled and slipped her arms around his neck. "Why don't we?" 

**Harry's** lessons continued throughout the month of October and his learning increased fast. His animagus transformations had become spectacular and by the end of October Harry could become sixteen different animals, three of them magical. McGonagall was extremely impressed. His animals were: wolf, dog, cat, bear, squirrel, hawk, eagle, owl, phoenix, unicorn, snake, rabbit, stag, tiger, lion, and a sphinx. Even Dumbledore was impressed when Harry demonstrated his skills to the previous Headmaster's portrait.

"Excellent, Harry. You're skills are just as great as I imagined if not more so. And you have registered one animal form?" Dumbledore asked one evening after Harry's lesson with McGonagall.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, the wolf."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, you're other forms can be extremely useful in the final fight as well as your job as an Auror if you decide that you still want to be one. Now, this is what I was thinking, Minerva, and tell me what you think. Tonks mentioned that Harry is a natural metamorphmagus; all he had to do was concentrate and he could change any part of his appearance at will, am I right?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "That's right; she only had him for two lessons, and then said that he didn't need them."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled. "Harry, what is your distinguishing mark on all of your animagus transformations?"

"My eyes, sir, and on some animals where my scar is located it is sometimes seen as a different colour, but not always." Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, well this is what I want you to do. Try to change you're eye colour and get rid of any marks on the animal form that shows it is you. If you can do this, Harry, your transformations will be even a bigger help when it comes down to the final fight. Think about that and on you're next lesson with Minerva, that's what you'll be working on."

Harry grinned. "Cool, thanks, sir."

He thought that was a great idea. All of his animal forms were down-pat he just had to work on using the skills of his three magical animals: phoenix, unicorn, and sphinx. The thought made him grin; he had come a long way.

**As **the first week of November swept through the castle, the Quidditch season began. The first match of the season would be held that afternoon, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Harry hoped that the team was ready to play and he felt a bit nervous as he dressed in his robes in the change room.

When he was done, he whistled as his team turned towards him. "Alright, listen up you guys. I know that this is a fairly new team, but Gryffindor has had a great team in the past and I know that we can keep up that honour. Just play you're best and we'll see what happens. Also remember that this is Ravenclaw, not Slytherin, so save any violent anger that you may have for that match." When the team laughed, Harry grinned. "Okay, let's go."

The Gryffindor team filed out of the changing room and into the pitch to a mass of cheers from the Gryffindors and half of the Hufflepuffs. Harry shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, Michael Corner, before they mounted their brooms and waited for Madam Hooch.

Luna Lovegood was commemorating the game, as she had taken over the post from Lee Jordan and Harry grinned when he heard her dreamy somewhat distant voice float over the stands. "The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws are ready to begin as Madam Hooch releases the bludgers, followed by the golden snitch. Now she throws up the quaffle, I wonder what team will catch it first. Okay, the game has started." Luna replied as she watched the game in front of her. "Ravenclaw chaser Michael Corner grabs the quaffle from Demelza Robins and he shoots and what a miraculous save from Gryffindor Keeper Ron Weasley. He is rather good looking, you know. Seamus Finnigan has the quaffle now and he shoots … he scores. Ten points to Gryffindor. Padma Patil has the quaffle now, she's heading to the goal and ouch, she was hit by a bludger from Colin Creevey, those things must be painful. I wonder why they would put those in a game anyway, are they trying to hurt people? Ginny Weasley in possession."

Harry listened to the commentary with half an ear; he was searching for the snitch. He was looking hard for it but he was also hoping to beat Ravenclaw by a large amount to keep Gryffindor at the top. He brought his attention back to Luna's voice as he continued to search.

"Mandy Brocklehurst is in possession of the quaffle now, she shoots … and oh, another save from the Gryffindor Keeper. Ginny Weasley manages to snag the quaffle and once again she gets it past Boot, making the score thirty nothing, Gryffindor. Corner is in possession, he skirts past Weasley as she tries to block him and he … scores, ten points to Ravenclaw. Whoo whoo, go Ravenclaw, after all that is my house, who else did you think I would be cheering for?"

The game was picking up, Harry didn't know how much time had gone by but when he managed to tune in, the score was one hundred eighty to one hundred ten, Gryffindor. Then he saw it, a small golden winged ball floating just next to Ginny's ear. He raced down, ignoring Anthony Goldstein, the Ravenclaw seeker who was flying around at the opposite end of the field. He narrowed his firebolt and dived, grabbing the snitch in his hand and managing to kiss Ginny's ear as he passed.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins three hundred thirty to one hundred ten." Luna cried out as the roar of the crowd was deafening.

Harry landed on the ground as the rest of the team ran towards him for a hug. He grinned, they had won their first match … nothing could have gone better. He reached around for Ginny until he managed to pull her into his arms and he brought his lips down to hers for a long kiss and sighed … nope, nothing was better than this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX - Another Flash of Harry's Life**

**The** celebration of Gryffindor's first victory of the season lasted well into the night. The whole house was in an uproar as they cheered the team. To Harry's discomfort, someone had pasted pictures of Harry up with _Witch Weekly_'s title of _Sexiest Teen Wizard Alive_ all over the common room. Girls were giggling and laughing all over the place. Ginny was curled up in his lap for most of the evening as they were congratulated on such a wonderful game. They had managed to get a good head start for the year and to Harry's surprise, not a single player was injured. The thought made him smile; there really was a first time for everything.

When Ginny went upstairs to bed later on in the evening, Harry decided to stay downstairs and join in the festivities for a while longer. He was only remotely surprised when he was handed a drink by a pretty blonde girl. He didn't think much of it as people had been handing him food and drink all evening. He muttered thanks and Hermione ripped the drink from his hand and gave him another one, causing the girl to burst into tears and run up the stairs to her dormitory.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked.

"She was just being nice. Wasn't she?" Hermione shook her head in disgust. "Honestly Harry, didn't you learn anything from last year? Romilda Vane and her love potions … I saw her put something in you're drink and I'd bet money it was a love potion. Ginny would hardly approve of you declaring your love for someone else."

Harry laughed. "Oh … thanks then. I wasn't thinking. I guess I'm a little tired or something. Besides that wasn't Romilda?"

Hermione smiled. "Or something. I just used Romilda as an example, Harry; there are other girls that like you; especially now that _Witch Weekly_ has given you such a nice title."

Harry glared at her. "Shut up, Hermione; that is hardly something I should be proud of."

Hermione laughed. "Sure it is, after all, you are now the Prince of the Wizarding World." She laughed at the look on Harry's face and decided it was best not to comment further. "Look, Ron and I are going to clear this room out. It's almost three, go up to bed."

Harry smiled as he watched Ron usher people out of the room. "I think I will. Thanks, Hermione, for saving my life … again." He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't let Ron get you too upset, or I'll hurt him. You know you're the sister that I never had, right? I love you."

Tears pooled in Hermione's eyes as she threw her arms around Harry. "Oh, that was the sweetest thing. I love you too, Harry; it's nice to know I have a brother as well as friend looking after my well-being."

Harry grinned at her. "Always. Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry headed upstairs to his dormitory to find that Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all still celebrating Gryffindor's victory and discussing the moves made in the game. Harry closed the door behind him and grinned.

"Come on guys, I know were all happy, but let's get some sleep! Seamus great job out there today, I want to see that speed in every game."

Seamus grinned. "Thanks, Captain! And I'll try my best."

Within fifteen minutes the four of them had quieted down and were all tucked into their beds. Neville was snoring soundly as Harry stared up at ceiling. It all felt normal, he realized, just normal to be able to sit here and celebrate a victory of a Quidditch game with his friends. He was far from normal, especially with everything he was learning. But Ginny made him feel normal. He sighed as he worked on the blocks in his mind, making sure they were firmly in place before he closed his eyes and prayed for sleep.

**Harry** stood in the living room of Grimmauld Place a week later for his next lesson with Lupin. They were taking a further look into the power that Harry possessed when it came to doing wandless magic. He had so far only managed to perfect the skill of lighting a fire along with some other simple tasks. He could light a fire and make the fire disappear quickly. The fire would also last for hours at a time, proving that his power was very strong. Harry also managed to learn how to turn off and turn on the lights in a room or in an entire house, as well as to cause the lights to flicker at will instead of this happening in his anger. This control also helped him to harness his power, harnessing the power was very crucial to everything related to wandless magic. Lupin was doing what he could to help Harry learn how to control and to harness his power, but the problem was that Lupin could only do some very simple wandless magic and Harry was already past him in wandless magic skills. Therefore Lupin's ideas could only take Harry so far in this new found skill.

"Harry, you're doing an excellent job. You're power is increasing more and more with every lesson. Do you find that these lessons with me are helping you?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they are. Actually, they're helping me out quite a bit. But I just can't seem to progress onto any powerful spells. The wandless magic is allowing me to do simple everyday things, but it's not allowing me to take that next step into something more powerful. You know what I mean?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes, I do. I know that you must be frustrated, but I just can't help you out any further because I have never been very good at wandless magic. However, I think I know who can. Harry, both of your parents were excellent when it came to wandless magic, so you do come by the talent naturally, however, I don't know how much help they can be as a portrait. Do you want to go to Potter Manor and see if Lily and James can offer you any helpful advice?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, anything that can help. Both of my parents could do wandless magic?"

"Yup, both of them. I never really played around with it though, while they did. Even Sirius was pretty good at it."

"Neat, at least that tells me it can't really be that hard. Can Voldemort do wandless magic?" Harry asked.

Lupin shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But the more prepared you are for everything the better it is."

Harry nodded as he followed Lupin into the kitchen and they quickly flooed to Potter Manor, surprising Dobby who was on a step-ladder and cleaning the mantle of the fire place. Harry reached up to grab him as he began to tumble off.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir, I is not expecting you to come in through there, sir." Dobby replied as he grinned at both Harry and Lupin. "It is good to see you both, sir, Mr. Lupin is doing well, yes?"

Lupin smiled at Dobby. "I'm fine. Harry and I didn't mean to startle you; it was a rather unexpected visit."

Dobby grinned. "It is fine, sir; can I get Harry Potter and Mr. Lupin a snack?"

Harry shook his head. "No thanks Dobby. Remus and I actually just need to talk to my parents' portraits so you can just continue whatever you were doing. We'll be fine."

Dobby's grin widened. "Alright, sir. Dobby will not disturb you."

Harry and Lupin grinned at each other and then at Dobby before they headed down the dining corridor to stand in front of the portraits of Lily and James Potter. "Hey Mum, hey Dad."

"Harry, Remus, what a nice surprise." Lily said, smiling.

Lupin smiled. "It is, isn't it? Well, Harry and I actually came to discuss something with you two if you don't mind. We're hoping that you might be able to give Harry a bit of help."

"Well, we can certainly try, Moony." James replied. "What do you need help with, Harry?"

"Well," Harry began. "Dumbledore thinks that I have great potential in learning wandless magic, which I actually can do pretty well, at least when it comes to simple things. I can light a fire, turn on or off the lights, flicker the lights, levitate things, summon things, you know, really simple spells, but I just can't seem to do anything bigger than that. Remus can't help me anymore because he says that he never got that far in his wandless magic skills. But he does say that both of you did. Am I making any sense at all?"

James laughed. "Yeah, you're making sense and I see where the problem would arise. Good job with the wandless magic, Harry, especially if you've managed to do simple spells on a regular basis. You're mother and I did hope that you might pick up on some of our more difficult talents I suppose you can call them. We'll both gladly try to help you out. But before we do that, tell me what you're doing now when you try to do wandless magic over a simple spell, like lighting the fire?"

"What do you mean by what do I do?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled. "Like tell us exactly what you think and what you feel right before you do a simple spell without your wand."

Harry nodded. "Oh, okay. Well, I'm not sure exactly. I guess I sort of glance towards the grate and will it to light up and while I'm doing this I'm focusing my power into my hands so the power comes out there."

"Wrong!" James said. "That's why you're not making progress, Harry, you're doing it wrong."

Lily nodded. "You don't focus the power going into you're hands. It makes it harder to do anything when you are concentrating all of your power into one spot. How can you control the power otherwise if you're busy focusing on it?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I never really thought about it."

James grinned. "It's alright. Okay, Harry, you don't want the power or the energy to just be focused on your hands. You want your whole body to feel the heat of the power; that spark of energy and that slightly untamed lick of power that comes from you're heart, body, mind, and soul. Now stand back a little, more into the middle of the corridor and just concentrate on letting the power flow through your entire body, not just in one place. But everywhere."

Lily nodded. "Just feel the power, Harry. It should be like a sizzle in your blood and you should be able to feed on it and to feel it flowing in your blood. Do you feel it?"

Harry nodded. He could feel it and it was wonderful. His body felt like it was on fire in a purely powerful way, not the same way that Ginny could make his body burn, this was more of a powerful energy that was warming him up for what he knew was the big show. It was the building up of energy, like the nerves that came into your system before something important. He could feel this energy running through every piece of his body and he loved it.

"Yeah, I feel it."

James grinned. "Feels pretty amazing, eh? To know that what you're feeling is only your power and that you are the power and that that energy inside of you is what keeps you going." When Harry merely nodded, James laughed. "Alright, now I want you to think of a more powerful spell, something that won't cause damage to poor Moony here, but something powerful like a weapon of some sort. Maybe try a stunning spell."

Harry nodded and decided that a stunning spell was a pretty good idea. He pointed his hand at Lupin, holding it up so that his palm faced him and he thought: stun him. Harry felt the power radiate from his body, flowing upwards and swirling through his bloodstream before bursting from his fingers and outwards. The next thing he knew, Lupin was lying on the ground, quite obviously stunned.

James grinned. "See, there's nothing to it. Now wake him up doing the same thing."

Harry did so and Lupin stood up, grinning as well. "Excellent, Harry, it looks like we've tapped into that power."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, looks like. Thanks Dad, thanks Mum."

Lily smiled. "It was no problem, honey."

James nodded. "No problem at all. Now you just have to practice."

Lupin grinned. "Which he will be getting lots of. But Harry and I have to get back so I guess we'll see you two later. Thanks again for the help."

They waved goodbye and headed back into the entrance hall, just as Harry remembered apparition. "Remus, I just remembered. You said before that once I turned seventeen we could set up the proper security measures over who could and who could not apparate into Potter Manor. Do you think that we could do that now, just to get it out of the way?" Harry asked, as Lupin searched his pockets for the little bottle of floo powder that he had brought along.

Lupin nodded. "Sure, Harry, I actually forgot about that myself. It really is a simple spell and it's already all set up you just need to change a few things. The security is already in place and has been for many centuries; it is simply altered and changed with every owner. Let's just go get the original list, Maddy should have it, or know where it is."

"Great." Harry said as he headed towards the kitchens in search of Maddy.

Maddy was standing on small stool at the kitchen sink and she was washing dishes, while humming quietly to herself. Winky hurried around the room, dusting and cleaning looking cute in her new tidy maid's uniform. Harry realized that Dobby had probably been in uniform too, but he was so used to seeing him in clothes now he never really thought to look. Harry grinned as he watched them work; house elves really were quite efficient.

"Hey Maddy," Harry said from the doorway. "Do you think that you could help me out with something?"

Maddy turned around and smiled at Harry. "Of course, sir, what can I do for you?"

Harry grinned. "First off, thanks for getting the uniforms in order for Dobby and Winky, they look great." Harry replied as he looked over at Winky who was beaming at him. She really was very pleasant when she was happy. "Alright, you see Remus and I are going to set up the new security measures for the house. We we're wondering if you knew where the original list was?"

Maddy smiled. "I is getting it for you, sir, one minute." She hurried off and Harry turned to Lupin.

"Remus, is it possible to control the floo network as well?"

Lupin nodded. "In this house it is. The floo network is usually hooked up to the Ministry of Magic, but one of you're relatives managed to set up a private one so that no one from the government can ever know who is coming and going from Potter Manor. Since I've traveled with you and since I was on the previous list I don't have a problem getting into Potter Manor. However, anyone who enters Potter Manor without you and or who is not on the list is automatically kicked out. They are either lost in the floo network, ending up somewhere else, or they are just blown back to where they originally came out from. You can deny access to anyone who is not on your list."

Harry grinned. "Cool, that sounds really neat. I want the security to be as tight as possible here, especially since I tend to have so many enemies and I'm not exactly a fan of the Ministry at the moment. Especially with the minister, Scrimgeour just pisses me off. He's still not doing much about anything, is he?"

Lupin shook his head. "You got that right. Scrimgeour has got to be the worst Minister of Magic anyone has ever seen. He may have been a good law enforcer but he's not minister material. Don't worry about him, Harry; just be thankful he's not trying to get you on his side again."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I am thankful. I swear. Here comes Maddy, are we going to set up both security measures for apparating and floo?"

"Yeah, it's really simple and it won't take long."

"Here Harry Potter, sir, I've got the list." Maddy replied as she handed it to him.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Maddy. That's all for now, you can go continue whatever you were doing before."

He turned to Lupin and grinned. "What about the house elves do they have to be approved?"

"No, they are automatically in there. They also have protection over the house, they use their powers to do so. Okay, so who is currently on the list?" Lupin asked.

Harry opened up the parchment. "I don't know, let's take a look. It's not a very long list. There's me, my parents, my grandparents, you, Sirius, Wormtail, well that's odd, my Aunt Petunia is on here, also Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Laura Casco. Who's Laura Casco?"

Lupin nodded. "Alright, well Laura Casco is dead. She was a friend of you're grandparents. Take everyone off the list who is dead or an enemy. To do so, just point you're wand at the parchment, state who you are and then declare who you want to be removed from the list and why."

"Okay." Harry said. He pointed his wand at the parchment. "I am Harry James Potter the sole owner of Potter Manor. Because of death and betrayal the following names must be removed and denied access to the estate: Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Andrew Potter, Gwendolynn Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Laura Casco." A light appeared on the paper and the names vanished.

"That means that it worked. To add names to the list do the exact same thing except you don't have to give a reason why, but you do have to repeat the names of the people who are already on the list and make sure you clarify that they are already there." Lupin explained.

Harry nodded. "Alright." He pointed his wand at the parchment again. "I am Harry James Potter, the sole owner of Potter Manor. The current list of people who are allowed access to Potter Manor is: myself, meaning Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Petunia Dursley, Minerva McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey. Adding to this list, I am allowing access to Potter Manor to the following people: Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Fred Weasley, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Luna Lovegood, and Nymphadora Tonks." Each name was lit up with a golden light as it appeared on the page and then it would go out.

"I'm surprised that you added the Dursleys, Harry." Lupin replied.

Harry shrugged, _why did he add the Dursleys?_ They would never come visit him. They were gone from his life now. He didn't want them to be part of his life anymore. They had treated him terribly his entire life, yeah, _but they are the only family that you remember having as a child_, a small voice said in his ear. Harry shook the thoughts from his head and turned back to Lupin. "Yeah, actually I am too, but its okay for now. So what do I do for the floo network?"

Lupin smiled. "Just bring the list over to the fireplace and basically do the same thing."

Harry grinned. "Great." He quickly repeated everything again and once he was done, he turned back to Lupin. "I guess we're done for now then."

Lupin grinned. "Yeah, we are. Come on, you've got to go back to school."

"Hey, at least it's Friday! See you later, Remus." Harry said as he stepped into the fire and flooed back to Hogwarts, landing in McGonagall's office. "Hello Professor." Harry replied as he stepped out of her fire.

McGonagall smiled at Harry. "Hello Potter, just getting back from your lesson?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it went well. Professor, do you mind if I hang around and talk to Dumbledore's portrait. I have some things that I need to discuss with him that I just haven't got around to doing."

McGonagall nodded. "Of course, Potter. I have a staff meeting to attend in the lounge anyway. So please, take your time."

Harry grinned. "Thanks." He watched McGonagall gather up her notes before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Harry grabbed a chair and pulled it over in front of Dumbledore's portrait.

"Something on your mind, Harry." Dumbledore asked, peering down through his half-moon spectacles.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir, quite a few things actually. I've realized that I've been so preoccupied with my life lately that I haven't really got a chance to discuss with you the horcruxes and about what happened the night you died. Well, besides my outburst that first evening. Sorry about that by the way. I was … well angry."

Dumbledore smiled. "It's okay, Harry, I understand your anger, and you were perfectly entitled to it. So what do we need to discuss?"

Harry sighed. "First off, before we head into the ugly confusing stuff, did you know that Fawkes came to me?"

"No, I did not. Did he take blood from you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, on my seventeenth birthday. Hagrid said that he was making himself mine now."

Dumbledore smiled. "He must have really taken with you, Harry; phoenixes are a very rare pet for any wizard. How does Hedwig get along with that?"

Harry shrugged. "Hedwig? Oh she's fine with it. I don't see much of Fawkes or anything; I don't know what he does."

"If you call him, he will come to you, it doesn't matter where he is."

"Cool. Alright, next, my lessons have been going well and I am learning everything you wanted me too. My animagus forms are strong but I'm still working on disguising myself in that form. And I've been curious about a few things. Mostly that the school has very few Slytherins this year. I've also noticed that Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott have not returned to school. Does that mean that they have become Death Eaters?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It is very likely. I am sure Draco was tortured for not going through with his task, but Voldemort would be too happy that I am dead, so I doubt he would go on with his threat. Lucius was much too good of a follower."

Harry nodded. "Oh, that's what I was afraid of. There is one huge problem though, and it has to do with the horcruxes, I don't know where to look at all." Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded. "I was wondering when you would bring up the horcruxes again. If I hadn't surprised you with everything concerning my death and Severus, I suppose we would have discussed it in some length that evening. Alright Harry, together we managed to obtain another horcrux that evening, did you destroy it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, and there in lies the problem. The locket was a fake, Professor, not by Voldemort himself, but by someone else. After … after everything happened, I opened the locket to look at it and there was a note inside telling Voldemort that he had been tricked and that he was taking the locket away to an unknown location. It was signed R.A.B., Ron, Hermione, and I searched a muggle library, Hermione searched thoroughly the library at Potter Manor, and now I believe Ginny and her are both searching the library here for anything to help us get a clue as to who this guy is. But, the problem is, that we have no idea what we're looking for. What he may have done, or anything. We don't even know what he did with the original locket." Dumbledore nodded. "Hmm, now that is interesting."

He was silent for a long time, just scratching his chin, his blue eyes twinkling as he obviously mulled over the situation. Finally after about half an hour, he spoke. "I only know of five people with those exact initials and all of them were Death Eaters at one time if they are not still."

"Who are they?" Harry asked. "How do I find them?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. Three of them are dead. I have no idea what happened to the other two, or if they are dead or alive."

Harry's heart sank. But Dumbledore always knew the answers; Harry felt lost at that thought that this time Dumbledore might not be able to help him.

"So, now what do we do?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, you go back to you're dormitory, it's late and I know you missed dinner. I will think about everything that you've told me and when you come for you're lesson on Monday I hope that I can be of some help to you then. Goodnight Harry."

Harry stood up and nodded at Dumbledore. "Goodnight Professor."

He put the chair back and left the office, still deep in thought. If Dumbledore didn't know the answer, than how was Harry supposed to figure everything out? He sighed; he would have to think about it, after all, the final battle was up to him. 

**Ginny** sat outside under an oak tree with Hermione doing homework from Ancient Runes. She was surprised that she had even managed to get Hermione to go outside at all. She was restless and she couldn't concentrate on her work. She knew why of course – Harry; but she couldn't do anything about it, at least not yet. She knew Harry well enough to know that he was noble and a gentleman and that he wouldn't push her into doing anything that she didn't want to do. It would be up to Ginny to make the first move. She looked over at Hermione, trying to give her a sweet smile.

"Hermione, do you think that we could take a small break for a while? I keep losing my concentration." Ginny replied as she watched Hermione rush through her work.

Hermione looked over at Ginny as if she was annoyed. "Ginny, homework is important. You're so much like Ron sometimes."

Ginny laughed. "Really? I don't think that was a compliment. Can we please take a break; I need to talk to you about something and who knows when we'll be alone again?"

Hermione looked up at her and Ginny saw the immediate concern in her eyes. "Of course, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong exactly. I just have some questions."

"About what?"

"Sex. I know that you've slept with Ron. Harry told me that he found you two in bed together at the Burrow, and besides that we have talked about it briefly. And well … I'm ready to take that step with Harry."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I've slept with Ron. It happened … quickly, but it wasn't quick, I mean, we've been stepping around each other for years. He was my first and the only guy that I've ever been with. Are you sure that you're ready to take that next step, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. I just don't know how I can tell him."

Hermione grinned. "You don't necessarily have to tell him, just find someplace private and… show him."

Ginny laughed. "Show him? Hermione that was hardly the advice I was looking for."

Hermione smiled and reached over to hug her friend. "Alright, I know something, and I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Harry."

"Cross my heart. What is it?"

Hermione grinned. "The next Hogsmeade trip, you know the one before Christmas, well in two weeks so the beginning of December, but it is still the one before Christmas."

"Hermione, spit it out!" Ginny said, grinning at her friend.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, alright. Well, he plans to take you to see Potter Manor. You'll be gone for the whole day, locked up in a big mansion all alone with Harry, minus the house elves of course."

Ginny grinned. "I see where you're going with this."

"Do you now?" Hermione replied, giving Ginny a knowing smile.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, and let's just say that it will be a day that Harry will remember forever … well as long as my nerves stay intact."

Hermione laughed and swung her arm around her friend. "Come on, let's go grab some lunch. And I'll tell you all about my first time with Ron … even if he is your brother."

Ginny laughed. "Alright, that sounds good to me, I guess. Was he a prat, and did he mess up everything?" She asked with a hopeful sound to her voice, but Hermione caught the mischief in her eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "Nope, he was a gentleman, sorry."

Ginny sighed as she closed her book and stood up. "That's what I was afraid of. Alright let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter XXI — Finally**

**Ginny's** discussion with Hermione on her sex life had turned into a much deeper one. The conversation had turned into a long and interesting talk on how to take all of the proper precautions. Unlike in the muggle world, the responsibility of making sure that she didn't become pregnant was solely on the female. Hermione helped her brew up a fertility potion, explaining that the potion lasted for three months and then would have to be re-drunk on the last day of the third month to continue working properly. The potion was basically the equivalent of the birth control pill in the muggle world, except that it was guaranteed to work every time. Ginny had a year's supply in one potion and after she made a batch, she bottled them and hid them in a locked box in her trunk. Then she took out the first bottle and drank it down in one gulp.

She was more than ready to take that final step with Harry, and she knew that he was too; they just had to find the right spot, the right moment. She was so churned up inside and she wanted him so badly that she couldn't breathe. However, Ginny was also aware of everything that needed to be done and taken care of to make sure that she had that perfect moment with him. Hermione had been very strict in her lecture voice when she had mentioned that after you drank the potion the user should wait at least twenty-four hours before doing anything just to be on the safe side. Ginny sighed at the thought, she could wait; after all she wanted her first time with Harry to be perfect; besides, it was her first time all around. After Ginny drank the potion, she went down into the common room and curled herself onto Harry's lap. He leaned down to kiss her softly and she evaded his lips, instead nibbling gently on his ear before she spoke. "Hello."

Harry grinned at her and turned to crush his lips to her for a long deep kiss that sent the blood rushing to her head. "Hello."

Ginny smiled as Ron wandered over to sit across from Harry. "Hey Ron, where's Hermione?"

Ron shrugged. "Beats me, probably in the library again. Fancy a game of chess, Harry?"

"Sure, maybe this time I'll win."

Ron snorted. "In you're dreams, pal. I'm the king of the castle when it comes to this game."

Ginny laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek. "He does have a point there, love; you can play against him everyday of your life, and you'll still never win."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence." Harry said, teasingly as he kissed her softly.

Ginny grinned. "Hey, I'm just stating the facts." She climbed off of his lap so that he could play chess and stretched lazily. "I think I'll go find Hermione and see if she needs any help. I think she's still researching the four founders of Hogwarts."

Ron nodded. "Sure Gin, just don't get too preoccupied or she'll have a fit if you're not paying proper attention to the assignment at hand."

Ginny grinned. "No, she won't, she only does that to you. Cheers." She kissed Harry's cheek and left the common room, leaving Ron staring after her speechless.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked Harry as he set up the chess board.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Just what she said about Hermione only getting angry at me."

Harry grinned. "Nothings gotten into her, she's telling the truth, Hermione does only get angry at you. At least when I'm in trouble there's a legitimate reason, you on the other hand … I swear you two are just meant to argue."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Harry," Ron muttered as he looked over at the board. "Okay, you're up first."

**Later** on that evening, Ginny was on her way back to the common room. Hermione had been busy doing homework and she hadn't wanted to bother her. She had gone downstairs to visit Hagrid for a while, but she just hadn't been in the mood. The owlery had calmed her nerves for a while as she played with Hedwig, who seemed to simply adore her, and then Fawkes had landed on her shoulder, rubbing his great magnificent head against hers and she'd fallen in love. She had never seen Fawkes take to anyone but Harry and Dumbledore. The phoenix was so beautiful though, and she had wanted to touch him for so long. She remembered the first time that she'd seen him, sitting on Harry's shoulder in the Chamber of Secrets. She had spent an hour up there just playing with the two birds before she decided to head back down to the common room; now she was walking through the halls alone, thinking about Harry. He was always on her mind; twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week he was there … and she loved every minute of it. The thought made her smile as she heard her name being called and she turned to see the very object of her thoughts walking towards her. She grinned when he came to stand in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Harry smiled. "Looking for you. Ron defeated me horribly at chess so I headed to go to the library and Hermione said you'd gone. Where were you?"

"I went down to visit Hagrid for a bit and then I went up to the owlery to play with Hedwig. Fawkes likes me."

Harry grinned. "That's because I like you. What did he do, let you pet him?"

Ginny nodded. "And he sat on my shoulder and rubbed his beautiful head against my cheek. He's such a magnificent bird, Harry. And Hedwig is so cute."

Harry laughed. "All animals seem to love you. But then again I can see why, you're beautiful."

Ginny blushed and smiled up at him. "Well, should we head back to the common room?"

Harry shook his head no, and pointed at the door that had appeared in the wall. "Nah, let's go in here and snog."

Ginny laughed. "The Room of Requirement? But we didn't walk past the door three times, how can there be a door there?"

Harry grinned wickedly. "Just because I wasn't walking doesn't mean the room can't read my thoughts. Come on Gin, what do you say? I need to kiss you." He whispered as he leaned down to nibble at her bottom lip.

Ginny smiled. "I think I could stand that."

Harry grinned and pulled her into the room, sliding her down onto the couch that had appeared there and brought his lips to hers. The heat punched her as his soft lips blended with hers. She moaned and kept her hands in his hair; all thoughts of waiting for the perfect time vanishing from her mind at the feel of him in her arms. Harry adjusted himself so that he was lying on top of her on the couch. His hands slid down gently cupping her breasts through her blouse as he nibbled at her lips. His body was radiating heat and he couldn't keep his hands off of her, not that she seemed to mind. Ginny's hands were all over him as well. She pulled his shirt off and her hands slid over his chest before her lips did. Harry moaned and ripped open her blouse, bringing his mouth down to the silky skin at her throat. Ginny tossed her head back and moaned. The moan seemed to do it as the heat slid into his system like fire and he knew that if he continued to touch and to taste with the way that he was feeling at that moment that he wouldn't be able to stop.

Harry groaned and sat up. "Gin, I can't … I want you too much, this is … God, I can't even handle a taste of you right now."

Ginny nodded and quickly buttoned her blouse back up, feeling guilty at how quickly those soft kisses had turned into a violent need; especially when she knew that she had to wait at least twenty-four hours before the potion kicked in. "I'm sorry. I love you, Harry, and I want you." She waited until he turned to look at her, the need and the love staring at her from his gorgeous eyes. "I'm ready for you to make love to me. I made … er, I made the potion with Hermione and I just took it a couple of hours ago. Hermione said you're supposed to wait at least twenty-four hours before doing anything, or it might not work. So, I suppose, this probably wasn't a good idea."

Harry grinned and yanked her lips back to his. "I love you and you have no need to be sorry, Gin, it was my idea to come in here. I just didn't expect to … If even half of the emotions that are churning around inside of me right now are in you then I know how hard it is for you to wait as well." He placed a hand on her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "I know you took the potion, Gin, but are you sure that you're ready for this? I don't want to pressure you into doing anything if you're not ready."

Ginny smiled and turned into his palm, kissing it softly. "I'm ready, Harry; I have been for a while. I just didn't know how to approach the subject. We can't make love in the Room of Requirement though."

Harry nodded and leaned down to kiss her softly before he pulled his shirt back on. "I know, but when it's the right time and the right place, we'll know. Come on; let's go back to the common room. I think we'll be safer in a room full of students or I might just rip open you're shirt again." He replied with mischief in his eyes Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, so do I."

**Dumbledore** still had nothing to say to Harry when he went for his lesson with McGonagall on Monday night. Harry managed to get through his lesson, trying to hide his nervousness at what Dumbledore was going to say. Harry was thoroughly shocked when he realized that Dumbledore had nothing. He got back to the Gryffindor common room and just sighed.

Ginny walked over to him and smiled. "Hey, are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just expected Dumbledore to have something to tell me, you know? But he said he's still working on it."

Ginny smiled and reached up to kiss him softly. "Don't worry, everything will work out okay."

Harry grinned at her, and then he noticed that her eyes looked sad. "What's wrong, Gin, did something happen?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, nothing happened; a couple rumours are still going around but they've mostly stopped since Dean apologized to me and because the whole school knows that I punched him."

Harry nodded and pulled her close to him for a warm hug. "It will all stop eventually. Just give it time."

Ginny nodded and clung to him. "I'm trying." She stayed in his arms for a moment longer before she pulled back. "Want to have a game of exploding snap? I think that might cheer me up a bit."

Harry grinned. "Sure."

**The** month of November flew by and soon it was the first weekend of December. Harry couldn't believe how quickly his last year seemed to fly by. He woke up early that Saturday morning. It was the second Hogsmeade trip of the year, and Harry planned to take Ginny to see Potter Manor. He wanted to introduce her to his parents. The thought made him smile as he dressed for the day in black jeans and the royal blue sweater that Ginny had convinced him to buy. He went downstairs and took a seat on the couch; he had told Ginny that he wanted to go early; after all who knew what they might get into all alone at Potter Manor all day. He grinned to himself at the thought. She came downstairs a couple of minutes later in blue jeans and an emerald green sweater. Her hair was down again and Harry thought that she looked incredible.

"Good morning, you look beautiful."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, are you ready to go?"

"All set." He took her hand in his and they headed downstairs and out into the village of Hogsmeade. Harry led her to the end of the village and in front of the Shrieking Shack before he turned to her. "I want to show you Potter Manor. Will you come with me?"

Ginny nodded and smiled, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I'd love to."

Harry grinned. "Great. Hold on tight to me, we're going to apparate." With a small pop they both appeared in the dining corridor of the house.

Harry grinned up at his parents as James whistled. "Whoo, Harry, you got some good taste! I told you redheads are the best way to go."

Harry laughed and he slipped his arm around Ginny. "Ginny, I'd like for you to meet my parents, James and Lily Potter. Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny smiled up at the portraits. She could see what everyone was talking about. Harry was the spitting image of his father, except for his eyes, which were shining out of his mother's face. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter."

Lily smiled down at them. "It is nice to meet you too, dear; Harry has told us so much about you."

James nodded. "Yeah, and I admit he has great taste. You, Ginevra are positively beautiful. I guess Harry wasn't lying when he was bragging about how great you were."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you."

"So are you keeping this one out of trouble? From what I've heard from Remus he is too much like his father when it comes to school and rules?" Lily replied as she watched the easy way Harry's arm stayed around her waist. Her son was obviously very much in love.

"I try. But he's pretty thick, and sometimes it takes a while." Ginny said easily as James hooted in laughter.

"I like her."

Harry grinned. "Glad you approve. I like her too." He leaned down and kissed her softly, making his parents look at each other with a knowing smile.

Lily grinned. "So are Arthur and Molly you're parents then, dear?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, and Harry mentioned that you met one of my brothers, Ron?"

"Sure did. He's a nice kid and obviously sweet on that cute brunette that was here, Hermione, I believe her name was."

James replied. "He is very sweet on her."

Lily smiled. "You said one of my brothers; do you have many siblings, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed and leaned into Harry in a comfortable, familiar fashion. "Yes, I'm the youngest of seven."

"Seven?" James exclaimed. "Holy, someone was busy."

Ginny laughed. "My mum wanted a girl, but the Weasleys are cursed with male children. They had six boys before I came along. My mum was so happy. First is my brother Bill, he's a curse breaker for Gringotts and he recently married a French woman named Fleur Delacour. Then there's Charlie, he works in Romania with wild dragons, taming them and trying to get them under control. Percy is currently estranged from the family because he believed everything the _Daily Prophet_ said about Harry and was furious at the idea of my family wanting him at our house and in our lives, especially Mum who treats Harry like another son. He works at the Ministry of Magic. Then there's my identical twin brothers Fred and George who opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley; their brilliant when it comes to fun."

Harry nodded. "They are, it was actually them who gave me the Marauder's Map. I guess they nicked it from Filch's office in their first year."

James grinned. "Sounds like my kind of people. What kind of stuff do they have in this joke shop of theirs?"

Ginny grinned. "Everything that you can possibly imagine. After Fred and George is Ron, who you've met and then me."

Lily smiled. "They sound wonderful, though I am prone to dislike this Percy on principal."

"Trust me, Mrs. Potter, if you met him it would be on more than just principal."

Lily laughed. "I do like you, and I think that you are wonderful for Harry. I'd love to meet your mother one day and just say thanks for everything that she's done for Harry."

"She'd like that. I'm sure Harry will invite everyone over here one day, when schools out I imagine."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, over the Easter holidays or something since your mum already has plans for us to go to the Burrow for Christmas."

Ginny smiled. "That sounds nice."

James grinned. "So how did you meet Harry here anyway?"

"Well, I had a terrible crush on the famous Harry Potter … I admit it. When I was little the story of how he survived Tom fascinated me. Then when I was ten we were going to King's Cross to put Ron on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. I kept telling my mum how horrible I thought all the boys Ron's age were … eleven year-old-boys, spitting and fighting and teasing me because I was a girl and only ten. Then this cute little boy with gorgeous green eyes, messy hair and glasses came over to us and was so polite and nervous I just sighed. I thought he was the sweetest boy I had ever seen and decided on the spot that he was my first real crush. Then once we were on the platform, Fred and George came off the train and said that the boy was Harry Potter … I was shocked and I begged Mum to let me see him again, but she said no. The next summer after Ron, Fred and George rescued Harry from the Dursleys who had bars on his window and were starving him, he came to the Burrow. I was so nervous to be around him I walked into everything and was terribly clumsy and shy. Then I … well I was …"

"She was possessed by Voldemort through a diary, and I saved her life."

Ginny nodded. "I was mortified … the boy I had a crush on had actually slayed a basilisk for me. By the beginning of my second year, however, I was over the crush and became sort of friends with him … after all to Harry I was simply Ron's little sister. Then we got closer over the years and this git told me he liked me for almost a year before he even told me about it!"

Harry blushed. "Well … I … you were with Dean."

James laughed. "At least you two are together now. I think you're good for him, from what Remus tells us he needs someone to make him happy."

Ginny smiled. "I try my best." She looked up at him, his arm was still around her waist and she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

James and Lily both smiled. "Harry," Lily said. "Why don't you give Ginny a tour of the house? We'll talk to you two later on. As I'm sure you two would like to spend some time in Hogsmeade as well."

Harry nodded. "Alright see you." He steered Ginny further down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Now for the tour."

"I like your parents, Harry." Ginny said quietly.

"I do too, I'm glad I have portraits of them to talk to." He pushed open the kitchen door and grinned when three house elves turned to look at him. "Hey, Ginny, you remember Dobby and Winky, and the stranger here is Maddy. Maddy, I'd like for you to meet Ginny Weasley."

Maddy smiled. "Nice to meet you, miss."

Dobby grinned. "Harry is loving his Wheezys."

Ginny giggled. "Well he better."

Harry showed her around the kitchen and told the house elves that he would call them if they needed anything. Ginny was led through the largest dining room she had ever seen, it was beautiful and she loved it instantly. Harry showed her the secret room with all of his family artefacts in it. The living room was incredible and she grinned when Harry tossed her into one of the large comfy chairs and kissed her softly, before pulling her back up and into the next room which was the library. Ginny instantly realized why Hermione loved it so much.

"Wow, I see why Hermione was in heaven." Ginny replied as she glanced around at the shelves and shelves of books. "I've never seen so many books in my life."

Harry nodded. "I thought she was going to die of happiness."

Ginny laughed and followed Harry into the study. Harry showed her the secret tunnel and took her down to meet Joe. Ginny was charmed by the funny looking man in the portrait and she grinned when Harry picked her up and ran up the stairs with her in his arms. He pinned her back against the passageway and kissed her. His lips heating on hers as his hands slid down her sides, gently brushing her breasts. She moaned and he pulled away, his breath ragged.

"Come on, there's still lots more to see."

The entranceway reminded Ginny of a castle. One of those old-fashioned fairy tale romances where the princess lives in a glorious castle filled with such beauty. When they were up on the top floor, Harry explained to her that all of his parents' stuff had been brought up here.

"I want to go through it all one day, you know, see what's there and see what I can discover about my parents." Harry explained.

Ginny nodded as she bent down to go through one of the boxes. "That's a good idea. You should also see what's in all of these other boxes. Anything that you don't want you should sell. Who knows what kind of valuables you might have hidden away up here?"

Harry grinned. "You're right. I guess we'll have to see." He led her down one flight of stairs and showed her every single guest room.

Ginny was in awe; this house had everything. When they were on the second floor he again showed her all the rooms, the master bedroom last as it was at the end of the hallway. When Ginny stepped into the room, she grinned, it was beautiful. The walls were the same colour as his eyes and she loved them. "It's beautiful, Harry. The walls are even the same colour as you're eyes."

Harry nodded. "Yeah." His throat was tight, he realized as he watched her stand in the middle of his room and look around. She was so beautiful she took his breath away and he wanted her with every part of his being. He stepped into the room and walked over to her, slipping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her neck gently. "I love you."

Ginny turned in his arms. "I love you, too." This was the perfect moment and she knew it, but the nerves in her stomach were making her unsure. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. That punch of heat and desire that she had come to crave hit her system full on. She let her tongue glide over his lips before slipping them between his lips and taking the kiss deeper. Harry moaned and slid his hands from her waist and up her torso, sliding a hand up to gently cup her breast. Ginny moaned and Harry picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the large bed, lying her down with such gentleness that she sighed. "Make love with me, Harry."

He nodded and kissed her lips softly. "I will. Ginny, if you want me to stop, just tell me and I will, I promise."

Ginny smiled. "I won't want you too. I love you."

Harry laid his body over hers, his heart pounding in his chest as he leaned down to capture her mouth once more. He wanted her so badly that he ached. His entire body was on fire as he slid his mouth down to her throat and slipped his hands up her sweater and over her silky skin. His hands slid up her slender back as he looked down into her eyes. She smiled up at him as he slid the sweater carefully over her head before he brought his mouth back down to hers. Harry trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone and then he began to press open-mouthed kisses along her shoulders.

Ginny slid her hands up into his hair and he took her hand, turning it so the palm was on his lips and he kissed it gently, sending delicious shimmers throughout her body. He watched as her eyes darkened in pleasure and he grinned, flicking his tongue, a scrape of teeth, and small nibbles and kisses along her palm until she moaned and trembled against him once more. Then he returned to her mouth. Ginny slid her hands under his sweater, desperate for a touch of skin.

When his tongue slid from her mouth and gently began to move in small circles down her neck, she moaned and pushed his sweater up. Harry sat up and let her pull his sweater off before he trailed a finger along the edge of her bra, making her tremble. Harry's mouth swooped down and in one quick move he had her mouth yielding under his again. She melted against him as she felt his skin go hot beneath her fingers. He nipped at her mouth as his hands slid up her back. He looked into her eyes and he saw the pleasure in them. Harry's mouth feasted on her throat and he slid his hands lower, igniting fires on Ginny's skin as they slowly shed each other's clothes.

Ginny slid her hands along his chest, smiling at the strong muscles that had been built up over the many weeks of his training. He was so beautiful. Then he leaned into her, kissing her lips as she felt the new found pleasure of love.

**Ginny** lay beneath Harry comfortably. Her body felt so relaxed and so utterly content. She sighed and ran her fingers through Harry's hair. He lifted his head from between her breasts and smiled down at her. "Hey."

Ginny grinned. "Hey."

Harry rolled off her and pulled her close to him so that she was wrapped in his arms. "I love you."

Ginny smiled and curled close to him so that she could wrap an arm around his waist and cuddle with her head resting on his chest. "I love you, too. Harry, was that you're first time too?"

Harry looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, are you okay with that? You're the only woman for me, ever."

Ginny smiled. "I'm glad because you're the only one for me too. That was … amazing. I can't believe I wasted all that time worrying about it, look what I've been missing."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, it was. We could have … but this was the perfect time and place for both of us." He took her hand in his and kissed it softly; then he sighed. "God, Gin, you looked so beautiful standing in the middle of this room. I think I've wanted you in this room from the moment I saw it."

Ginny smiled and kissed the centre of his chest. "I'm here now."

Harry lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "I want you here always. I love you."

"Always Harry, like as in a future."

Harry nodded. "Yeah … glad we went to Hogsmeade today."

Ginny laughed, kissing his lips softly. "Me too." She felt refreshed and she wanted, she realized, she wanted him still. "Got any energy left, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's left eyebrow rose up in surprise as he nibbled at her bottom lip. "Oh, I think that I can drum up some more."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter XXII - The Search Begins**

**When** Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks around three that afternoon, both of them felt refreshed and satisfied. When they sat down at the table, they were hardly surprised to find the couple bickering; after all it was quite normal for the two of them.

"It's not my fault that you can't keep up with you're homework, Ronald. If you would just set up some type of schedule you wouldn't be so far behind in everything!" Hermione demanded.

The tips of Ron's ears reddened. "If you weren't on such a damn tight schedule with homework, we wouldn't be having this damn argument in the first place!"

Harry leaned over to Ginny to whisper in her ear. "Do you know what they're arguing about?"

Ginny grinned up at Harry and kissed him softly. "Do they really need a reason?"

"True." He pulled her down into his arms as they sat down in the booth across from Ron and Hermione who were still bickering and hadn't even noticed they were there. Madam Rosmerta placed two butterbeers in front of them and Harry grinned at her. "Thanks."

He paid her for them and looked over at his friends.

"This is dumb, why are we even arguing?" Hermione demanded. "I swear. Ron; you get so angry at the stupidest things! It's our N.E.W.T. year, it's only natural for me to work harder."

"Shut up, Hermione." Then before she could respond, he yanked her towards him and they were kissing passionately.

Harry grinned. "Looks like they made up."

Ginny smiled and reached up to kiss him softly. Her body responded instantly and she grinned. They had made love three times at Potter Manor before heading back to Hogsmeade, and she wanted him all over again. She wondered if it was normal to have such an insatiable sexual appetite. She slid her fingers into his hair just as she heard her brother's voice.

"Hey, when did you two get here?"

Harry pulled back and grinned at his best friend. "While you two were bickering as usual. So Hermione, what did this guy do this time?"

Hermione smiled, a knowing look on her face. "Who knows?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "So, what did you guys do all day?"

"Shopped for Christmas mostly … speaking of, Ginny, I need to get a gift for Ron, do you want to come shopping with me?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I need to get Harry something too. Can you two manage a day on your own?"

Harry grinned and pulled her down for a long kiss. "Sure, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. See you guys later."

Ginny and Hermione waved goodbye and left the pub as Harry turned back to Ron.

"So how many arguments have you two gotten into in one day?" Harry asked as he drank his butterbeer.

Ron shrugged. "I love her when she's angry. I think she looks so beautiful that I just pick fights with her on purpose."

Harry laughed. "But then you get to make up, so there's a bonus!"

Ron grinned. "Yeah … I think she knows too because honestly she was right, I do pick fights over stupid things."

"Well, I don't know. It's not that much different than before except that now after you guys fight you snog, where as before you didn't talk to each other for a week and I was always stuck in the middle." Harry replied. "Ginny and I don't fight over dumb things; well I suppose they might be dumb sometimes, but when we fight we at least have a good reason, such as Dean; which was for a good reason. And who needs a reason to make up … we do that all the time anyway. We did a lot of making up today in fact." Harry said with a smile that made his whole face glow with happiness.

"You had sex with my sister!" Ron hissed at him suddenly.

"What?" Harry said in surprise. "What am I, wearing a goddamn sign?"

"You had sex with my sister!" Ron repeated as if he was in some sort of shock.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, so I made love with her, and you made love with Hermione, get over it."

Ron's mouth closed but he still looked like he was going to hit him. "Come on, Ron, Ginny's beautiful, you had to know it was going to happen some time. If it makes you feel any better, she's never been with anyone but me. It was her first time today."

"Today? It happened today?"

Harry grinned now, Ron looked like he was going to blow up and at the same time he looked positively horrified that it was his baby sister they were talking about. "Yeah, I took her to see Potter Manor remember. We spent the day there." When Ron failed to smile, Harry glanced around the crowded pub before he turned back to his friend. "Ron, come on, I love her, and you know that. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Ron's face went from anger to shell shocked. "You're serious? When did you realize that?"

Harry grinned as he felt his heart explode with happiness. "Just now actually. God, I love her so much … I want … I want to marry her, and make babies with her … live in Potter Manor with her."

"Wow," Ron mumbled. "You are serious. Did you buy her a ring?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I want to give her my mum's ring; you know the ones we found in Godric's Hollow. I think she'd like that. Don't say anything to her, Ron; I don't know when I'm going to … ask her."

"Wow, you really are serious." Then his face split into a grin. "This is awesome, mate; you're going to be my brother-in-law! That's amazing!"

Harry grinned. "Don't count you're chickens before they've hatched. I still have to ask her, and who knows what my life is going to be like … I still have to kill Voldemort."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I know. Do you have any other places that you can think of for where he would have hidden a horcrux yet?"

Harry shook his head. "No … but I'm working on it."

Ron nodded. "Alright, well come on, mate, let's go get our girls some gifts for Christmas."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry replied as he stood up. "Let's go."

**Hermione **ushered Ginny out of the _Three Broomsticks_ and they quickly hurried into _Honeydukes_ before she spoke to her. "Well?" Hermione asked.

"Well, what?" Ginny asked as she glanced at the walls of sweets around her.

Hermione sighed. "Well, did you sleep with Harry?"

Ginny nodded and turned to her friend, her face glowing with happiness. "Yes! Oh Hermione, it was so … beautiful and so wonderful. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. He was … amazing! I love him so much."

Hermione grinned and hugged her friend tight. "Ginny, I'm so happy for you!"

Ginny grinned. "It was so incredible, I still don't know how I've managed to live my life without making love for so long … it's positively stimulating." She sighed. "God, I am going to turn into a scarlet woman!" She giggled at the thought. "He showed me Potter Manor first and I met his parents."

"The house is incredible, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, it's amazing. And I fell in love with his parents, they were so sweet. His dad kept saying how pretty I was, and how Potter men must have a thing for red heads. His mum was sweet. It made me sad to think that these two wonderful people had to die so young."

"I know. Once I got over the shock of talking to a portrait of Harry's parents I thought pretty much the same thing. I was speechless when I realized that they had portraits made of them so long ago and that Harry had never knew about it. I mean, he never even mentioned it to Ron or I before we went to the house."

"He told me." Ginny replied as she picked out all of Ron's favourite sweets for his Christmas gift. "At the wedding when we were dancing. I told him that once I became of age he couldn't stop me from standing by his side in the final battle. He said that his parents had said pretty much the same thing and then he told me all about the portraits. He looked so happy to be sitting there talking about his parents, it made him smile."

Hermione smiled. "It is rare to see Harry truly happy … or at least it was until he started dating you."

Ginny grinned. "I love him so much. He makes me feel … incredibly alive and so happy. Today when we were lying in his bed after the first time he said that he wanted me there always and my heart just about leapt right out of my chest in happiness. I think that's the first time I've ever heard him talking about the future outside of the final battle."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah … speaking of the final battle, he has to get a move on the search. He still hasn't pinpointed anything, has he?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't think so. He'll do it, I know he will, it will just take time."

"Yeah, but time is the one thing that he doesn't have."

Ginny nodded. "I know, come on let's go get the rest of our shopping done before we dig into research mode. I want to get Harry something really special."

Hermione smiled. "Alright, let's go."

**Later **on that evening, Harry sat in his dorm swirling his wand around in the pensive that he had received from Dumbledore. Ron had mentioned the horcruxes again and it had made him realize that he needed to get a jump start on that information. He had barely done anything towards finding out another one. He had been partially focused on R.A.B. but he still hadn't done much there. He knew Hermione and Ginny were searching the library in their spare time for someone with those initials as well as for information on the four founders of Hogwarts. He took out some parchment and a quill and decided to make some notes on all of the memories that Dumbledore had showed him the year before. He searched for the first memory and decided to go in order, adding his own memories in of the discussions he had had with Dumbledore after each memory. After a couple of hours of work reviewing the memories and jotting down summaries of each one, he had pieces of parchment full of notes. A knock sounded on the dormitory door, interrupting his thoughts … which really weren't much at the moment.

"Come in."

Ginny poked her head inside. "Hey, we were wondering what happened to you."

Harry smiled. "Nothing, I was just … are Ron and Hermione down there?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, why? Are you okay?"

Harry grinned at her and stood up, gathering the parchment in his hands. "I'm fine; I just need to talk to the three of you."

Ginny nodded. "Okay, you had me worried for a second there that you were ignoring me or something. I guess I'm just being stupid."

Harry smiled and walked over to pull her into his arms for a warm hug and soft kiss. "I'm definitely not ignoring you. I love you." He kissed her again and then he followed her downstairs.

Within a few minutes the four of them were settled in the Head Boys room with a silencing charm on the locked door.

"So what's up, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned. "Well, Ron mentioned earlier something about the horcruxes and I realized that, yeah, I've been preparing myself for the final battle and I've been researching but I haven't really done the one thing that I should have done in September. That is to review the memories that Dumbledore showed me. I know I discussed these with you two, Ginny however hasn't heard them and I don't know how much you guys remember. Anyway, I viewed the memories again and made notes to summarize what happened and what Dumbledore and I discussed and I just wanted to go over them with everyone and see where we go with it." Hermione smiled. "That's a smart idea, Harry; I think you're finally on the right track. Because when you first started with these memories we didn't know about the horcruxes. So backtracking is definitely a good plan."

Ron nodded. "I think so too. Are you starting with the first memory?"

"Yeah." Ginny smiled. "Now I'm curious. Okay, let's hear them."

Harry nodded. "Alright, well the first one starts with the heirs of Slytherin. Bob Ogden, a ministry official from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He is assigned to go to the House of Gaunt; the Gaunts are the only descendents left of Salazar Slytherin. When he arrives he finds a small shack with a dead snake nailed to the door, which tells him what kind of people he's dealing with and the man outside is speaking in rapid Parseltongue. Marvolo, the father, comes out and is angry to see the stranger and even angrier when he discovers that he's from the ministry. Ogden is there because Morfin Gaunt, the man who was speaking Parseltongue is in trouble for using magic on muggles. He goes into the house after the two men who refuse to talk to him and he meets the daughter Merope. She is used as a slave and treated so badly that her fear allows her magical talent to remain hidden, at least that's what Dumbledore thought. Marvolo throws his heritage in Ogden's face showing off the ring and proudly saying that he is Slytherin's heir. Two muggles come riding out and Morfin teases Merope because she fancies the rich muggle outside who lives in the big house on the hill. Both Morfin and Marvolo are disgusted with the idea of her even liking a muggle, which is just shameful in their way of thinking. To them this is the worst of all crimes. Anyway, both Marvolo and Morfin are arrested and sent to Azkaban. Merope, who is now on her own, discovers that she is magical and she makes a love potion to give to the rich muggle, Tom Riddle. He falls in love with her and they marry and she becomes pregnant. This is all theory on Dumbledore's part, but she decides that she doesn't need the love potion anymore because Tom will love her. He doesn't and he leaves her alone and pregnant. Marvolo comes back from Azkaban and is horrified that his daughter has run off with a muggle and is not there."

Hermione nodded. "I remember that, I think it's creepy that the family was already a little mental before. Good thing Voldemort didn't grow up in that environment he might have turned out even worse."

"It almost makes you feel bad for them … if you didn't know the outcome of course." Ginny said quietly.

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, almost. Okay, so the second memory again has lots of theory. Merope goes to see this guy named Caractacus Burke and sells him Slytherin's locket cheap. She goes into labour and ends up in a muggle orphanage. She only hangs around long enough to have the baby and name him before she dies: Tom Marvolo Riddle. So eleven years later, Dumbledore has an appointment with a woman named Mrs. Cole; she was head of the orphanage. He learns that Tom is considered odd, a bit of a bully and she knows that it is him who causes these nasty and unexplained accidents. Dumbledore meets Tom who is very rude and demanding; he has already figured out that he can control people a bit with his mind. He learns about Hogwarts and all that, but most importantly, it is here we learn that he likes to keep trophies of his victims from bullying. So why shouldn't he continue this when he is older?"

"Creepy when you say trophies," Ginny replied. "My mind keeps wandering off to all of those muggle mystery books where psycho killers keep pieces of the people that they murder, or leave like a symbol to prove that it was their work."

"Oh, Gin, you're right, I never thought about that. It makes you wonder if he keeps something from every person he's killed … and what it is." Hermione replied, shivering in disgust.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, you two are creeping me out. Alright, Harry, memory number three."

Harry nodded. "So Tom starts at Hogwarts. He is instantly put into Slytherin, and is very talented. He gets lots of sympathy from the staff for being an orphan. After much research, Tom discovers that his father was not a wizard. Dumbledore believes that this is when he dropped the name Riddle and began to go by the alias Lord Voldemort. Voldemort believed that his father had to be a wizard because his mother couldn't be a witch, or why had she allowed herself to be succumbed to the human weakness of death. He also soon learns that he is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and he discovers the Chamber of Secrets. He goes to the Gaunt House looking for Marvolo, who is the only link he has to his past; he instead comes across Morfin. Morfin is angry when he sees him because he automatically mistakes him for Tom Riddle Senior, the rich muggle. It is from Morfin that Tom learns about his father and his mother. He stuns his uncle and takes his wand before he goes to the Riddle House and he kills his father and his grandparents. Then he plants the memory into Morfin's brain, and Morfin confesses to the crime when the ministry goes to him, as he is the only muggle hating wizard in the area. At the same time, Marvolo's prized ring that he flaunted to Ogden goes missing." Harry put some of the parchment down and got up to get a glass of water from the bedside before he continued.

"After Hogwarts, he works at Borgin and Burkes. He originally wanted to work at Hogwarts but Professor Armando Dippet, the headmaster at the time, thought he was too young. Now Dumbledore believes that he wanted to work there for three reasons. One: Hogwarts was where he had always been the happiest; Two: The castle itself is a stronghold of some ancient magic and he had already discovered many of its secrets; Three: As a teacher, Voldemort would have had a great deal of power and influence over the students, that alone is a danger. So anyway, while he is working for Borgin and Burkes, he goes to visit this woman named Hepzibah Smith. He charms her with flowers and polite gifts so she thinks he's a sweet and handsome boy. She tells her house elf, Hokey, to bring out her two most treasured possessions, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and the locket of Salazar Slytherin. Two days later she's dead and her possessions are gone. Like Morfin, Hokey confesses to everything. Tom resigns from Borgin and Burkes. Years later after much study and after he now had followers known as Death Eaters, Voldemort goes back to Hogwarts and asks for a job, this time Dumbledore is headmaster. Voldemort is angry that Dumbledore keeps calling him Tom and not his new name. Dumbledore refuses him the job and to that day, the Defence Against the Dark Arts job post has never had a teacher that lasted more than a year."

"So, he stole the cup and the locket as well as the ring?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore thinks so, and I'm inclined to believe him."

Ginny nodded. "And what about the horcruxes themselves … I mean what do we know about horcruxes other than that Voldemort made himself seven?"

"Not a whole lot, I'm afraid." Harry replied. "Dumbledore had me get the memory from Slughorn last year; the one where Voldemort first learns about horcruxes."

Hermione nodded. "Well, from what I understand, a horcrux is when a witch or wizard splits their soul in two, putting half of it in an object outside of the body. By doing this then the witch or wizard has a chance of survival. If their body is attacked or destroyed, they can't die because a part of their soul is still out their somewhere. It's still on the earth and it's undamaged because it wasn't part of their body when they were attacked. To split a soul you need to commit an act of pure evil. You need to commit murder."

Harry nodded at her. "Exactly … I don't know how you remember stuff like that, Hermione, anyway, when Voldemort was talking to Slughorn about them he gave the impression that he wanted to split his soul into seven pieces, seven being the magical number. That's all we know."

"Wow." Ginny replied. "I'm glad I heard all of this. I think it might broaden my mind when I'm trying to help out."

"I'm glad I heard it again, unlike Hermione there I needed to rethink everything." Ron said as he glanced at Harry who nodded at him.

"I did too, which is why I wanted to review everything in the first place." He sighed and stood up, pacing around the room for a minute before he spoke. "I need to go talk to Dumbledore again, run things by him, see if he's had any luck with this R.A.B. guy. I'll talk to you guys later."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, good luck, mate."

Harry kissed Ginny softly, before he gathered up his parchment and headed down to the headmistress' office. When he knocked on the office door, McGonagall looked surprised to see him.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" She asked as she let him inside and ushered for him to take a seat.

"Actually, I was doing some brain storming, and I need to talk to Dumbledore. You're more than welcome to stay here of course, since you know everything about the horcruxes anyway."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Sure, Harry." She turned to look up at the portrait of Dumbledore. "Albus, you have a guest."

Dumbledore smiled. "So I noticed, Minerva. Hello Harry, what can I do for you?"

Harry grinned. "Good evening, sir, um, I was going over all of the memories you showed me in the pensive and I made some notes before reviewing everything with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. With all of it fresh in our minds, I was hoping we might actually make some progress. How have you been coming along with R.A.B.?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Not well, Harry, not well. I have asked Minerva to pass it on to the Order. I believe Remus and Tonks are now researching that particular task. I figured that they would be the ones to trust with it, being that they are so close to you. So, Harry, after everything that you reviewed in those memories, nothing new came to you?"

Harry shook his head. Of course nothing new had come, it had all been heard before. Voldemort's life before Hogwarts, like the cave where they had found the first horcrux, or the fake whichever way you looked at it. The orphanage, the shack, the Riddle House … nothing was really there, was it?

"No, sir, I don't think so. We have the ideas of what they might be, but it's the locations that are throwing me off. I don't know where to look. He could have hid them anywhere in the world. The search seems almost impossible."

Dumbledore smiled, a knowing look in his eye. "It could be, Harry, but it won't be. Tom would never hide things all over the world. He needs it to have meaning; to somehow be a part of the life he once had. Like that locket, Harry, he hid it in a cave where he once bullied children. That is a part of his past and no matter how much he hated it, by putting a piece of his soul there, it shows that he remembers it, and that he understands that it is a part of his history that has got him to where he is today. Think, Harry … in all of those memories you've seen and viewed for the second time, Harry, where is a place where Voldemort might consider an important piece of his past … an important place where he might hide a piece of his soul?"

Harry was silent for a long moment, as both McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at him, then he realized what the place was. He felt like a balloon was rising in his heart as he figured out exactly what Dumbledore was hinting at, and exactly what he should have known all along.

Harry stood up, a grin on his face. "You're right. I know where the next horcrux is."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter XXIII - The Search**

**Dumbledore** smiled at Harry. "I knew you would figure it out. Bring Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger with you, but bring the horcrux back here for it to be destroyed. Professional Aurors should take a look at it, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." Harry headed towards the door before he turned around to look back at Dumbledore's portrait and McGonagall, who was still standing behind her desk. "Thanks."

He rushed back to Gryffindor Tower and pleased to see that it was still early enough for the common room to be filled. He ushered for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to go into the Head Boy's room again. Once the door was closed and locked and the room silenced he spoke.

"I know where the next one is. I think I dreamed it a long time ago because I'm pretty sure it wasn't part of the memories, but, I think I know where the next one is."

Ginny grinned. "Harry, that's great!"

Harry turned to Ginny and sighed; before he even spoke her eyes darkened. "Ginny, you can't come with us."

"Why the hell not, Harry?" Ginny demanded. "I stayed at home while you went on that search in the summer, but I'm not staying home for this."

Harry nodded and pulled her over into a far corner of the room, blocking them off from Ron and Hermione with another silencing charm. "Ginny, listen to me. I love you, and I know that you want to be by my side for this task, but you can't be. Before you speak, just listen. I need you in my life, Gin, and I know that I'm not going to be able to do anything to stop you from fighting with me if Voldemort is not destroyed by the time you turn seventeen, but I need you to be here. Especially for tonight."

"Why?"

Harry pulled a tiny charmed mirror from his pocket, followed by the matching one. "Sirius gave me something like this before he died. During one of my lessons with Remus I mentioned it and he gave me these. They're magical two-way mirrors, kind of like a muggle walkie-talkie I guess. If you hold the mirror up to you're mouth and say my name, then my mirror will activate and I will feel it in my pocket … kind of like those coins that Hermione had done up for the D.A. You take this one. I want you here, Gin, mostly to keep you safe, but also because no one else but McGonagall knows that the three of us need to go look for them."

"I don't understand, Harry, why do you need me here?" Ginny asked, as she eyed the little mirror he handed her curiously.

"I need you here, so that if any trouble arises, I can pass the message onto you and therefore the Order. Dumbledore doesn't think that Voldemort knows about us knowing about the horcruxes … but Death Eaters are on the loose, killing all the time. All I have to do is say you're name into the mirror and pass along the message; even if you don't pick the mirror up fast enough, the message will appear on the mirror in like a frosted lettering until you respond." Harry explained as he took her hand in his. "Will you do this for me, Gin? Please. I can't keep Ron or Hermione back; they've been with me throughout everything … besides I know that Ron will protect Hermione with his life, so I only have to worry about Ron. Please, Gin, will you stay behind?"

Ginny was silent for a long moment. She understood where Harry was coming from, and it was natural for him to be concerned about her, but damn it, she wanted to go. He knew she was more than capable, a small voice said in her ear; he just wants to keep you safe. She looked down at the little mirror and sighed; he wasn't cutting her out from anything, she knew what was going on, and she was here to make sure that the three of them survived it. She looked up into Harry's eyes before she reached up and yanked his mouth down to hers. The kiss was soft, yet fierce, and it was sad, yet angry. Harry melted into her lips, holding her close to him as he nibbled with teeth and tongue, then she was pulling away.

"I'll do it. I love you. Just promise me one thing, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Anything, Gin?"

Ginny smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Promise me that you'll be careful."

Harry dropped his forehead down to hers and looked deep into her eyes. "I promise." 

**Within** the hour, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were back in the village of Little Hangleton. Harry hadn't told them much, except that he was almost positive that he knew the location of the next one. They walked silently with him until they were standing in front of the old Riddle House. Hermione turned to Harry now.

"So, something is here?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty positive and Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and he agrees, though we never really said it out loud."

They stared up at the gates as they swung open, and the three of them headed into the dark and deserted house once more. Harry led them through the dusty rooms from the kitchen to the dining room to the servants' quarters to the cellar. As they headed down the rickety old wooden stairs and into the cellar, Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"It's down here. I know I'm on the right track."

Ron snorted. "Come on, Harry, do you really think that Voldemort would hide a piece of his soul in a dusty old wine cellar? I thought the guy had more taste."

"No," Harry said impatiently as he lit his wand and began to search the walls. "Not actually in the cellar, the place we need to go is in here."

If either Ron or Hermione looked confused or uncertain, neither one of them spoke of it; they just began looking at the walls and floors as well. After about five minutes, Hermione called out to them from one end of the cellar.

"I think I've found something."

Harry and Ron rushed over as Hermione pointed to a small crack on the floor. It reminded Harry strongly of the crack in the cave, but it couldn't be that simple could it? Voldemort wouldn't really have two things the same. He stared down at it for a while, only briefly aware of Ron and Hermione bickering above him. If that was in fact it, then that would mean Voldemort was smart enough to hide it deep under the Riddle House, so that it could never be found. He smiled as he ran his hand gently over the crack and felt the vibe of some untapped magic. The power radiated from his arm and he knew as he turned to Ron and Hermione that this trip was going to start the same as the first … with a blood sacrifice. He pulled out his pocket knife and looked down at his arm before remembering that Dumbledore had said his blood was important, too important to be leaving around. He turned to his friends.

"Hey, shut up for a minute will you? I need one of you guys to do me a favour."

Ron nodded. "What's up, mate?"

"I need some of your blood. It's the same seal as last time, and Dumbledore told me not to use my own."

Ron nodded and held out his arm for Harry without even a moment's thought, and Harry grinned. "Thanks Ron." He took his knife and made a long cut in his arm, wiping the blood on the knife before he repaired the cut for his friend. Harry put the knife over the crack, shaking it a bit as three drops of blood, fell and vanished into the crack. He pushed his friends back as the floor began to glow and shake. Wine bottles and shelves began to collapse all around them as the floor pulled apart in front of that crack, leaving a staircase leading downwards. "This is it." Harry mumbled as he headed down the stairs first, afraid of what he might find down there, and praying that it wasn't going to be another sea of inferoi.

He knew that Ron and Hermione were walking behind him as they walked down the stone steps. They were walking down those stairs for almost ten minutes until they came upon a tunnel with a light. All of their wands were lit as they stepped into the bright room. It wasn't much different than the cave had been. The room was large with stone walls and a lake; Harry was reminded strongly of the cave. He realized that there was something glowing on a pedestal in the centre of the room, and he knew instantly that it was the horcrux. Instead of a thick lake filled with dead people there was a sea of lava surrounding the platform. It was bubbling as they walked towards it and Harry looked inside, wondering what could be found beneath the hot lethal stuff.

"Lava?" Hermione asked in shock. "Harry, how are we supposed to get across lava?"

"There will be a way … in the cave there was a boat to cross the water, but the problem was what happened once you got into the boat."

Ron nodded. "We should be on our guard; he has to have something around here to kill us or at least to stop us from getting any farther."

Harry grinned. "I'm sure he does. But we don't have anything to worry about until we head towards that horcrux. The thing with these obstacles, everything here has to be able to be controlled by him. If he should ever have to come back and take it out, he needs to get through." Harry turned and began to walk around the lake of lava, searching around for something to get across. He grinned when he spotted the bridge at the other end. He pointed up at it. "There."

Hermione gulped. "A high, rickety, old bridge, to cross lava … this is too much like in the movies. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Nope, but it's the only way we've got. Come on." He led them around to the other side and up the stairs to the bridge. Nothing happened as they stood on the top of the stairs, but as Harry placed a foot on the bridge, all hell broke lose. Strange little creatures with red scaly skin and black horns, their bodies trapped in flames jumped out at them; hovering in midair as they surrounded them. "See," Harry said. "Nothing to it."

Ron glared at Harry. "Yeah, nothing to it. Now what the hell do we do?"

The demons began to toss rocks of fire at them. They dived out of the way, but they didn't have much room to go on the bridge. The creatures had weird and ugly little faces as they tossed balls of fire as hard as rocks in their direction.

Hermione suddenly pointed her wand at them and yelled "Aguamenti!" This seemed to have some effect as the flames surrounding the demons vanished, but the demons were still very much there and now they just seemed to be angry. Balls of flame appeared in their tiny claws as they tossed them in their direction. Harry shot a stunning spell at them, this had absolutely no effect on the balls of flame but it seemed to work on the demons as they were knocked out. But as soon as they fell back into the lava, they came shooting back out with their flames surrounding their tiny bodies once more.

Ron yelled out "Impedimenta!"

This seemed to work the best as they were momentarily trapped in the air for about thirty seconds. The three of them began to shoot spells at the demons as they made a dash across the bridge. Flaming balls of fire and rock sailed in their direction as each demon managed to knock the spells off. Harry felt one rock hit him in the side and he doubled over, causing the fire to go out but he ignored the pain in his ribs as he continued to run across the bridge. As soon as Ron, who was the last one, left on the bridge, as soon as his feet hit the stone platform in the centre, everything stopped. The demons hovered above the bridge in silence, just staring at them but not moving.

"Wow." Ron muttered. "That was some show, what the hell are those things?"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand before she spoke. "I think they're fire demons. But, they're not supposed to exist."

Ron managed a small laugh. "I'd say they exist. Now, what do we do?"

Harry looked over at the glowing platform. Instead of a goblet filled with water, it was the cup of Hufflepuff that sat there. Harry tapped his wand around the stone basin, muttering incoherent things but nothing happened. He turned to his friends. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen when I reach for this cup. Dumbledore was forced to drink this potion that made him extremely weak, for us to reach the locket. Whatever happens don't let me stop, I trust you two to get me home with the horcrux." Harry explained as he remembered how weak and terrified Dumbledore had become and how he had begged Harry to stop.

When his friends nodded, Harry turned back to the cup. Other than the eerie blue glow around it, nothing seemed to be binding it there. He reached his hand up to take the cup, his hand passing motionlessly through the eerie blue light and he felt a gash rip open in his arm. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as he managed to wrap his hand around the cup. Instead of spurting blood, the gash in his arm was making his skin burn. He watched the skin blister and cackle as fire floated over his skin. He could hear Ron and Hermione gasping from behind him.

"Don't stop me." He hissed through the pain as he gripped the cup tighter and began to pull it towards him.

With every inch he moved the cup, the gash in his arm widened, the fire burning a deeper hole and crackling as his skin turned black. He ignored the pain as he continued to pull it closer, the cup was glowing in his hands and it burned his fingers. His whole arm was burning and blistering from his shoulder down to his hand. The pain was intense and he drew blood from his lip as he tried to keep himself from screaming. Half of the cup came out of the glowing eerie blue light as he continued to pull it forward. He was grateful for the strength that he had built up in his arms, as the cup was heavy and was stuck well within the light. As soon as the cup was halfway out of the light, his arm caught fire and he muffled a scream this time, but he didn't let go of the cup, he knew that if he did, everything would have to start again and he didn't know if he could survive the pain a second time. He held Ron and Hermione back with a glare as he yanked once more and the cup came off the platform. He switched it into his other hand as his arm continued to burn, flames eating at him.

"Now, you can help," he muttered through the pain.

Hermione nodded and within seconds she had made the flames disappear, but his arm was still blistered, and black, and painful. He looked down at the cup and sighed. It was solid gold and had all the engravings of the Hufflepuff house on its sides. "I think this is a real one."

Ron nodded. "Man, I hope so. Shit, Harry! That had to be intense. How the hell did you bloody well stand it?"

Harry shook his head. "Not now, Ron, now we've got to go back. As soon as we hit that bridge, those fire demons are going to pop back up."

Ron nodded. "Can you hold onto the cup and fight with your wand?"

"I think so. But if not, I need to keep the cup safe. Are you guys ready?"

They nodded and with Harry in the middle this time, Hermione in the lead, they stepped back out on that bridge. This time, the fire demons were furious. The rocks of flame flew full force at them. Harry heard Ron gasp as he was hit in the arm, and Harry felt another one hit him in the same spot as the first one had. Hermione and Ron were throwing spells at them as they raced across the bridge. Harry moved as fast as he could, but with his arm and his side in pain, it was a little harder then he expected. As they reached the halfway point, the fire demons increased ten fold and Harry gulped as they began to send the lava towards them. Harry was reminded strongly of the American children's movie _Aladdin_ as the lava rose in giant waves and began to attack them. The demons had raised their hands up and the lava from below had rose up in huge waves coming up over the bridge and making the room glow red. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dashed away from the waves and the demons as fast they could.

The lava chased them as the demons continued to toss fire towards them and when Ron shoved Harry forward onto the stairs, Harry watched as a rock of flame hit him in the back. He fell on the bridge and Harry yelled out his name. With his injured arm he managed to grab Ron as Hermione pulled him and together they pulled Ron onto the stairs. Everything around them stopped.

"Ron! Ron, come on wake up!" Harry exclaimed, when he heard Ron groan he sighed in relief. "Come on, Hermione, we need to get back."

Hermione nodded as she managed to get Ron to his feet; he leaned on her as he walked and together the three of them headed back around the lake of lava towards the exit. "Is it over now, Harry? Do you think anything is going to attack us again?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, let's just go. Come on." The lava and the fire demons seemed to leave them alone again, and Harry sighed in relief. It took them twice as long to get up the stairs at the end of the tunnel. Hermione gasped when she felt the rock above her head.

"Harry, the entrance has sealed itself." She called down to him.

Harry nodded. "Put some blood on it. It needs a sacrifice again."

Hermione nodded and she put her hand on the crack, which was covered in the blood from Ron's back. The ceiling trembled and stones collapsed around them as the ceiling opened up to reveal the cellar in the Riddle House once more. The three of them made it inside and the crack closed itself again.

"We've really got it?" Hermione asked with excitement.

Harry nodded. "I think so. Come on; let's move that cabinet over top the crack before we leave."

Hermione swished her wand and floated the cabinet on top of the crack. "There it's covered. Harry, can you apparate?"

"No," Harry whispered as he clenched his teeth in the pain. "I can't, I'm too weak, I don't think I can guarantee to get there in one piece."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, look I can only Apparate with one of you at a time, will you wait while I get Ron back to the castle?"

"Yeah. Go, I'll be here."

Hermione nodded and she held Ron tightly as they vanished on the spot with a crack. Harry sat down, trying to catch his breath. His arm was killing him. The pain was intense. He looked down at his right arm; it looked terrible. The skin had turned completely black, and was full of deep red and purple blisters from the fire. His left side was throbbing; he figured that that last rock of flame had probably broken a couple of his ribs. He held tight to the cup as he reached into his pocket for the mirror.

"Ginny." He whispered. Her face appeared on his mirror.

"Oh, Harry, are you alright?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm okay. Look, I'm too weak to Apparate so Hermione went back with Ron. Meet her at the gates and bring Ron to the hospital wing so she can get me to the hospital wing quicker."

Ginny nodded. "Of course. I'm going right now." Her face disappeared from his view and he tucked the mirror back safely in his pocket. He clutched the cup tighter in his hands as he waited for Hermione. He didn't know how long he sat like that, but when Hermione appeared, he was slowly losing consciousness.

"Come on, Harry," she whispered. "Hold onto me now." He did as they disappeared, reappearing in a dark alley in Hogsmeade. He held tightly to her as they slowly walked towards the castle. "Hermione, I'm so … tired."

"Shh, don't speak, Harry, come on." She carefully led him into the castle. He had almost his entire weight on her and she was having trouble walking. Her heart soared when she saw Ginny come rushing out of the castle to grab Harry's other side.

"Oh God, baby, what happened to you?" Ginny whispered as she placed a kiss on his brow before grabbing Harry's other side to help Hermione get him into the castle.

When he got into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey hurried towards him. "Potter, this is going to hurt for only a moment. I can't afford to put you to sleep for this."

Harry nodded meekly as Madam Pomfrey rubbed a slimy red paste on his burned arm and side as Ginny ripped his shirt off so that they could reach the wound on his side. Once the paste was on, he felt the pain lessen, even as the paste burned. Madam Pomfrey bandaged up his side as she healed his broken ribs before giving him a look of pure disapproval.

"Alright Potter, McGonagall wants you in her office. This paste will take the pain away and fix the burn. Miss Weasley here can help you upstairs. As soon as you are done I want you back in this hospital wing. You are going to spend the night here so that I can keep an eye you."

Harry nodded as he stood up, Ginny holding tightly to him. "Yes ma'am." He replied. He felt better now, he realized. The pain was still there but he felt stronger. He was still clutching the cup tightly in his hand. He went with Ginny, followed by Hermione, as Ron was still being treated on his back for severe burns and some broken bones. Hermione quickly assured him that Ron was going to be fine but he had to spend the night there as well.

When they stepped into the office, Lupin and Tonks turned around. "Harry! God, we were so worried about you." Both Lupin and Tonks hugged him tight before they let him stand there to tell them what happened.

Ginny helped Harry into a chair and placed the cup on McGonagall's desk. "Well, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Tell us what happened."

Harry nodded and with help from Hermione explained about how they found the crack in the floor and about the fire demons and the lava. When he was done, Dumbledore was smiling at him. "Well, done, Harry. Is that the cup?"

"Yes sir, its Hufflepuff's cup." Lupin stood up to take a closer look at it, but he didn't touch it. "How do you destroy a horcrux? If it is in this cup, how do we get it out and destroy a piece of someone's soul?"

Dumbledore sighed. "This would be the hard part. I destroyed the one in the ring, but I was hurt, and my hand, remember was all burned up and black, it was dead. However, Harry managed to destroy one horcrux with Ginny Weasley, but he ruined the object itself. This however, is not a diary and needs to be well thought through."

"Sir?" Ginny asked carefully as if she was still mulling over what she was going to say. "If this object has a piece of Voldemort's soul in it, couldn't you just use a soul sucking creature to get it out?"

"A Dementor?" Lupin asked. "Interesting choice, Ginny. Dementors don't destroy souls though, they simply suck them out. We however, need to destroy it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, it is you that needs to do it, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but how? What about Aurors looking at it?"

"Harry, take the cup into you're hands. Now tell me what you feel. Lupin and Tonks are here to help out, it is better to do it here with everyone around you. But I know that you can destroy that horcrux. Tell me, Harry, what do you feel." Dumbledore asked as he watched Harry carefully through his half-moon spectacles.

"I feel … power; it's like a pulse beating out from the cup, almost like a heart beat. But instead of just that gentle throb it's like … power." Harry replied, hoping that he was making sense.

The room was silent as he stared down at the cup in his hands. He could feel the power in his hands he realized, it was rising and it was ready to bubble over and then suddenly as if he had meant to do it the whole time; he levitated the cup up and with all of his energy he hit the cup with a flow of strong wandless magic. No particular spell was used, he simply threw energy at it and as his power blended with the cup, an eerie greenish smoke flew up from the cup and Harry grabbed it in his hands, holding it there with his power. Then he willed it to self-destruct and the soul exploded, vanishing in his hands as it sparked into a million pieces and disappeared into the air.

"Is it, gone?" Dumbledore nodded, a smile on his face.

"It's gone. Harry, why did you do that?"

Harry shrugged. "I … I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do at the time. So this piece of his soul … I destroyed it."

"Yes, you just destroyed it."

Harry sighed as he looked at the cup. He picked up Hufflepuff's cup, and felt nothing but the cold feel of the gold in his hand. "It's really gone." He grinned up at everyone. "One down."

Lupin laughed. "Yeah, one down, but unfortunately there's still more to go."

Tonks grinned. "That was freakin' amazing, Harry! You've got some power in you!"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Yes, he does. Potter, why don't you, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger go back to the hospital wing? I know Madam Pomfrey wants to give you a good check up."

Ginny nodded and helped Harry to his feet as she grinned over at Hermione. "Don't worry, Professor; I'll make sure that he's well taken care of."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "I know you will, dear. Good night, you three, and you've all done an excellent job. Fifty points to Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, thirty points to you Miss Weasley. I hope Gryffindor gets a good start towards the cup with those."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Professor."

He said goodbye to everyone as he let Ginny lead him back into the hospital wing. He had really done it, one more horcrux was gone. He grinned and pulled Ginny towards him for a long, deep kiss. As his tongue twined with hers, he heard her sigh as he nibbled at her bottom lip. "I love you."

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you too. Now, come on, let's go get you properly taken care of."

Harry nodded as he felt her help him down on the bed in the hospital room and he sighed. At least he now had one less thing to worry about. He grinned up at Ginny, yeah one less thing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter XXIV - Fame Phobia**

AN: Do not own the lyrics they belong to Brad Paisley:D

**Harry** woke up the next morning in the hospital wing to find Ginny slumped in the chair next to him, her chin resting against her chest as she slept peacefully. He grinned and reached over for his glasses, putting them on so that he could see more than blurs of colour. He sat up and grinned when he felt no pain. He loved wizard medicine. He looked down at his arm and hand, pleased to see that other than a few small scars, his arm was back to normal.

Ron grinned at him from the bed next to him. "Looks like we're sharing a room again?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, looks like. How are you feeling?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm alright. Still a little stiff, but other than that I'm good. Hermione told me what happened last night in McGonagall's office, sounds like some pretty wicked magic to me."

"It was." Ginny said as she stood up to stretch, obviously waking up from the light conversation, before sitting on Harry's bed to run her fingers gently through his hair. "It was incredible. How are you feeling, love?"

Harry smiled at her and reached up to kiss her softly. "I'm good; did you stay here all night?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, McGonagall said I could." She kissed him again before she smiled over at Ron. "You should have seen the power coming from him last night, it was amazing."

Ron grinned. "I know he's powerful … damn, wish I hadn't been unconsciousness."

Ginny laughed and walked over to hug her brother. "Too bad. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey and tell her that you two have woken up."

Harry watched her leave and grinned. "Well, that was some tunnel, eh?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah … it was good, I'm glad you've got another one gone."

"Me too. Come on; let's get checked over so we can get the hell out of here."

Ron grinned. "Amen!" 

**Within **a couple days, Ron and Harry were both completely healed and the school was buzzing with news about Harry. The _Daily Prophet_ had named him _the Bravest and Sexiest Wizard since Gilderoy Lockhart_. Ron had thought this was hilarious and just about split his gut laughing. Harry on the other hand had hardly found it amusing. _Witch Weekly_ had re-printed pictures of him as the _Sexiest Teen Wizard Alive_, and suddenly as the Christmas season buzzed around them, Harry was a teen idol. Girls followed him everywhere, wanting his autograph, a kiss, a hug, to just talk to him. After one week of this, Harry was ready to kill somebody. He didn't even know why he had been in the paper. No one but who had been involved in destroying the horcrux knew about it, so he wasn't sure what he had supposedly done this time, until after a week later when he saw the paper that somewhat explained.

**HARRY POTTER FINALLY MAKES PEACE WITH THE MINISTRY?**

Written By:_ Doris Calvin_

_Harry James Potter, age 17, has refused to be a spokesperson for the Ministry of Magic and their ideas on how to properly care for the magical community. He has been asked many times to help the ministry and he has refused consistently. Potter is known for his defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named as a child, but now that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, a prophecy declares that Potter is the Chosen One — it is up to him to fully defeat the Dark Lord._

_Potter has been made the Sexiest Teen Wizard Alive, and now, on a daily pole of who is the bravest and sexiest wizard for the first time in five years, Lockhart is removed to be replaced by the young Potter. Girls are flocking towards Potter after receiving such a wonderful title. _

_For pictures of the new Sexiest Wizard please turn to pages 5, 6, 7, and 8._

Ginny giggled as she read the article that Harry was holding. "You're a celebrity."

"This is bloody ridiculous! Sexiest wizard my ass … this is going too far." Harry mumbled as he closed the paper and tossed it on the table. "I don't even have any bloody talent!"

Ginny was humming a song under her breath as she laughed, and Harry looked at her. "What are you singing?"

Ginny smiled. "This girl in my Ancient Runes class has got me addicted to country music, and there's just this song by Brad Paisley and it … well it reminds me of you right now."

Harry snorted. "Really, and why is that?"

Ginny laughed as she pulled him outside. "Well, you'd have to hear it, and I don't have the music."

Harry grinned now, pulling her close for a kiss. "You can always sing it to me."

"I don't think so." She reached up to kiss him softly and then she pulled out a disc man. "Okay, I lied, I do have the music. This girl, her name is Erin, she's a Ravenclaw and she figured out that muggle electricity might not work around magic, but things with batteries do. She gave me a copy of the CD since I loved it so much. Want to listen?"

Harry grinned. "Sure, but only if you sing along?"

Ginny laughed, "Maybe."

**After **the interesting morning listening to country music with Ginny, Harry had the Brad Paisley song in his head all day and was surprised to find that it may have nothing at all to do with him, but it made him laugh. He sighed as a bunch of "fan girls", as he had got into the habit of calling them, giggled and rushed towards him. It was worse then in his sixth year when he had been swamped by girls wanting to go out with him, twenty-four hours a day. He remembered Romilda Vane and the love potion that she had put in those chocolates. As soon as girls started following him again, Hermione warned him to be careful about what he took from his "fans".

The worst was that Ron found the whole thing hilarious and he was constantly teasing Harry about becoming known as the sexiest wizard since Lockhart. Both of them had remembered the conceited Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher from their second year who had been more concerned about being famous then helping to rescue Ginny. Harry knew that Ron was just teasing him, but the thing that really made Harry laugh was the package that he had received from Fred and George the following morning.

Fred and George had sent Harry a package full of pictures and pins and t-shirts and all sorts of souvenirs of himself, with a contract inside asking if their favourite financial backer would allow for them to sell Harry Potter stuff. He even found a complete bed set and sheets with his face on it. This had really set Ron off, who had been laughing so hard that he shot pumpkin juice from his nose. Ginny had laughed as well and told Harry that Fred and George were just using his new celebrity status for business. Harry had wrote them back and said that under no circumstances was anything with his face on it to be sold. Ginny had taken all of the souvenirs and hid them in her trunk so that Fred and George wouldn't get them back and so that none of Harry's now obsessive fans would get a hold of them.

Harry was so angry that girls were following him around all the time that he stormed into the hallway after Transfiguration absolutely furious. Two girls were giggling at him and asking for his autograph and he swore so viciously that McGonagall was appalled. He had lost thirty points and was given a week's worth of detention. The Slytherins found his new fame to be amusing as well. Ever since Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken off to be Death Eaters, Blaise Zabini and his friends had taken over what Harry thought of as Potter baiting. They had found it hilarious that Harry was in detention.

"Hey, Potter, just because you're a celebrity doesn't mean you can get away with that ugly mouth of yours." Harry ignored them or at least he tried too.

Ginny was constantly singing the Brad Paisley song because it made him laugh. He grinned at her as she slipped her arms around his waist as the first couple verses to the song rushed into his mind, making him think of Ginny and her odd ways of cheering him up:

_Someday I'm gonna be famous_

_Do I have talent? Well, no_

_These days you don't really need it_

_Thanks to reality shows_

_Can't wait to date a supermodel_

_Can't wait to sue my dad_

_Can't wait to wreck a Ferrari_

_On my way to rehab_

_'Cause when you're a celebrity_

_It's adios reality_

_You can act just like a fool_

_People think you're cool_

_Just 'cause you're on T.V._

_I can throw a major fit_

_When my latte isn't just how I like it_

_When they say I've gone insane_

_I'll blame it on the fame_

_And the pressure that goes with_

_Being a celebrity_

Harry hummed the tune in his head as he signed a couple of autographs, his face burning as he tried to hurry away from them. With Ginny by his side he found he was happier, but he still hated all the unwanted attention. Ginny teased him and told him he had fame phobia. Harry hadn't found it amusing. He personally found it embarrassing and rather annoying to be famous, especially for something that he had no control over. He remembered watching T.V. at the Dursleys and how celebrities in the muggle world were always being mobbed and attacked. He hoped that it never came to that for him. He pulled Ginny into his arms for a long kiss as she sighed. The girls all pouted and Harry grinned, trying to keep them as far away as possible as Ginny began to softly sing the words in his ear making him laugh and once again taking his mind off of the girls around him, and instead bringing his attention to the corny song that he found he was beginning to love.

_I'll get to cry to Barbara Walters_

_When things don't go my way_

_And I'll get community service_

_No matter which law that I break_

_I'll make the supermarket tabloids_

_They'll write some awful stuff_

_But the more they run my name down_

_The more my price goes up_

_'Cause when you're a celebrity_

_It's adios reality_

_No matter what you do_

_People think you're cool_

_Just 'cause you're on T.V._

_I can fall in and out of love_

_Have marriages that barely last a month_

_When they go down the drain_

_I'll blame it on the fame_

_And say it's just so tough_

_Being a celebrity_

Harry grinned as he listened to her soft voice in his ear. She was making fun of him with the American muggle song, and he knew it. But it was cheering him up, after all it was true, he didn't want to be famous. But he was and at least he wasn't conceited famous like Gilderoy Lockhart had been. He sat down in Potions and grinned when Ginny passed him a piece of parchment with the song lyrics. Harry snorted as he read them … yeah, Ginny definitely knew how to cheer him up.

_So let's hitch up the wagons and head out west_

_To the land of the fun and the sun_

_We'll be real world bachelor jackass millionaires_

_Hey, hey Hollywood, here we come_

_'Cause when you're a celebrity_

_It's adios reality_

_No matter what you do_

_People think you're cool_

_Just 'cause you're on T.V._

_Being a celebrity_

_Yeah celebrity_

Hermione leaned over him to look at the parchment and she gave him an odd look as she read the words. "Harry, what is that?"

Harry grinned. "An inside joke, and Gin's way of making fun of me."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, if it makes you smile, Harry, and besides, like everything else that happens to you, this will all die down eventually."

Harry grinned. "I hope so; I don't want to be no damn sexiest wizard."

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, Harry, but that might stick with you forever."

Ginny kissed his cheek, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Sexiest wizard alive, Harry, get it right. There's nothing you can do, just remember: _You can act just like a fool, and people think you're cool because you're a celebrity_."

Harry laughed and kissed her softly. "What would I do without you?"

Ginny smiled. "Go crazy."

Then she turned and began to pull out her supplies.

Harry grinned, yeah, everything would work out, and he knew it, because as long as he had Ginny, he was happy. Even if he was bombarded by fans.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter XXV — A Christmas to Remember**

**Hermione** was right, as usual, within a week, or two the fame that Harry had received suddenly did die down, but it didn't stop. Girls were still hanging around him all the time, and asking for autographs or flirting with him. Ginny would give them weird looks and they would usually back off. Harry thought she was hilarious, acting all protective of him, and he didn't mind one bit … anything to keep the crazy fans away from him worked just fine.

Harry was counting down the days to Christmas. His hopes crashed when Ron got a letter in the mail from Mrs. Weasley saying that due to circumstances and the danger going on around the community that she wanted Ron, Ginny, and Harry to say at Hogwarts over Christmas. Hermione was supposed to be going on holiday with her parents, but decided to stay at Hogwarts when she heard the news, to keep the three of them company. By the time the holidays hit, Harry realized that obviously many families had the same idea as the Weasleys because the school was almost as crowded as usual.

This didn't cheer him up in the least as he now still had fans to worry about; among other things that he planned on. Though he did have the entire dormitory to himself, which was a surprise as Neville, Dean, and Seamus had all went home for Christmas. He found the quiet to be quite comforting. They did have fun, though. They spent their days playing chess and exploding snap as well as out in the snow.

Harry grinned over at Ginny from his seat near the fire as he watched her play chess with Ron. It was Christmas Eve and he had plans … big plans that he desperately hoped wouldn't blow up in his face. He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating her next move. It drove him crazy when she did that. She was losing, no surprise there as she was playing Ron, but she seemed to determined to at least try.

"Ginny, will you just make a move already!" Ron demanded.

Ginny sighed. "Maybe I actually want a chance to win."

Harry grinned. "Won't happen, love, you're playing Ron, remember." He watched her look of disgust as Ron removed her last chess piece from the board.

"Want to go for a walk outside, Gin, get some fresh air?" Ginny stood up, smiling at Harry as she placed a sleeping Duvessa down on the couch.

"Sure, just let me get my cloak."

Soon the two of them were outside walking the grounds as the snow fell lightly. It was beautiful outside. Harry had always loved the Hogwarts grounds when it snowed. The white shown brightly as the sun reflected off the surface and he sighed, it was perfect. Then he felt a cold chill as a ball of that perfect whiteness smacked him up side the head. He turned to look at Ginny who held a snow ball in her hand, laughing.

"Nice Gin, I'll get you, just wait." He crouched down to make a snowball as well and he was hit again, this time in the back. Harry laughed as he whipped a snowball at her, and soon the two of them were involved in a full-blown snowball fight. He chased her around the grounds, laughing as she ran from him, until he finally caught her, pulling her to the ground and into the snow beneath a large tree in the far corner of the grounds.

She lay beneath him, breathing heavy, and laughter still in her eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed her lips; savouring the taste of her, and the feel of her warm body beneath him. The kiss was soft and sweet and a reminder to both of them as to what they had shared at Potter Manor. His tongue slipped between her lips, licking gently before he softly stroked her mouth with it.

Ginny moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, craving his touch, and then just as she was melting beneath him, he pulled back. Her eyes were clouded with happiness as Harry grabbed the handful of snow and brushed it right across her face, making her squeal.

"Told you I'd get you." He jumped up as she tossed snow at him, laughing.

"Harry!"

He grinned and pulled her close, performing a warming charm on them. "I know … but I'm not sorry." He kissed her softly, pinning her back against the tree as he did, his hands in her hair. He wasn't sure how long they stood there kissing but when he pulled back his knees were weak and his heart was pounding in his chest. He looked into her dark brown eyes and sighed. "I love you."

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. He was going to do it, he realized, if he didn't … no, he was going to! He was brave enough to fight dragons, slay basilisks, and duel with Death Eaters, so he would damn well be brave enough to do this. He kissed her softly again.

"Harry," she murmured against his lips as he pulled away again.

Harry smiled. "I need you, Gin, always."

Ginny smiled at him. "I need you too, I love you, Harry." She murmured as she ran her fingers through that thick gorgeous hair of his.

He grinned, his confidence soaring. "Look, I know that this may not be the best place or the best moment, but with me we never really get those anyway. I love you. I feel like I've loved you my entire life and maybe I have, who knows? I remember when I thought of you as Ron's little sister, you were still important to me. I always had this urge to want to protect you from everything; I suppose I probably just looked at it the wrong way, only thinking that they were brotherly feelings. When I realized how much that I liked you and how much that I wanted you, I was scared. I've never felt that way in my life. It was like a constant ache, a need in my heart for love. To love and to be loved by you, and only you."

"Harry," she whispered, kissing his lips softly. "I love you more than anything, and I will always be here for you."

He nodded. "I know and it makes me feel … wonderful inside." He reached into his pocket and felt the velvet box that he had been carrying around for weeks now. He pulled it out and kept it locked tightly in his hand. He was nervous now and his palms were sweating. "You always know just when to cheer me up, how to make me laugh when I'm down, and exactly when I want to be alone. You take care of me in a way that I didn't know I needed, or wanted to be taken care of, and I've realized that I need you, Gin, always." He kissed her lips softly, just a gentle brush. "I've always wanted a family with people who loved me. I know that your family does, but it's not the same as having your own. I love you, Ginny." He opened the box, revealing to her the white gold diamond and emerald engagement ring that had belonged to his mother. "Ginny, I love you, will you marry me? Be a family with me? I know it's kind of sudden, and that we're both really young but I –"

"Hush!" Ginny said, placing a finger on his lips as she stared down at the beautiful ring. "Harry, I love you. And I don't think we're too young at all. I'd love to marry you and be a family with you."

Harry grinned. "Really?"

Ginny nodded, smiling at the utter happiness that was glowing in his eyes as he slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger, pleased when it fit perfectly. He had been worried because Ginny had such small hands. "Yeah really. Oh, Harry, this ring is so beautiful." She kissed him softly as she admired the ring on her finger, giddy with the happiness that was just waiting to erupt from her heart. "I love you." She kissed him softly with such sweetness that Harry felt his heart soar.

"It was my mother's engagement ring. I thought maybe you would like it."

Ginny grinned. "I love it!" She threw her arms around him, giggling as Harry spun her in a circle. "Harry, we're getting married!"

"Yeah!" Harry said, grinning back. "I love you."

Ginny kept her arms entwined around his neck. "I love you."

They walked back to the castle, hand in hand and dripping wet from the snow. Filch gave them a disapproving look but since they weren't making a mess on the floor, there was nothing he could do about it.

Ginny pulled Harry up into the corridor with the Room of Requirement, kissing him softly. "Harry, make love with me."

Harry smiled and nodded. They walked past the room a couple of times and when a door appeared there they were pleased to see a large feather bed filled with gorgeous silk blankets and pillows. Harry closed the door behind them, locking it magically and then levitating a chest in front of the door before he turned to Ginny. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and she was smiling at him. He walked towards her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her towards the bed, lying her down carefully as he just looked at her. Her eyes were glowing with pleasure and with happiness and he grinned, bringing his lips down to hers.

The kiss was long and sweet and as they slowly began to undress each other, Harry's mouth and hands moved down her body to touch and taste each section of newly exposed skin. Ginny bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, causing Harry to groan and crush his mouth down to hers. Soon they were stroking each other, touching and tasting and basking in their new found love and future. As Harry took her up, she called out his name as they fell together, lost in each other's embrace. 

**Harry** lay on his back; Ginny snuggled up against him as they cuddled beneath the warm silk blankets on the bed. Her head was resting on his chest, and she was admiring the ring on her hand. Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

"You like it then? You've been staring at it from every possible angle for at least five minutes."

Ginny laughed and kissed his chest, pleased with the bit of dark hair that started in a thin line around his bellybutton and continued downwards. "I love it, and I love you."

Harry smiled and rolled her over to kiss her softly. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Stay with you? Harry, we're at school." Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "I know, but I've got the whole dorm to myself. Neville, Dean, and Seamus all went home for Christmas." He brought her fingers to his lips. "Stay with me."

Ginny smiled, her eyes darkening in pleasure as he ran his hand down her cheek and down the column of her throat. "Okay."

Harry grinned. "Good. We should head back; it's probably time for the feast soon."

Ginny nodded as she rained kisses over his shoulders. "Alright, later."

Harry held her close to him as they kissed and nodded as she began to kiss his ear. "Yeah, much later."

**Ginny** kept the ring hidden on her finger during dinner and waited patiently while everyone in the common room got ready for Christmas Eve. She stayed cuddled on Harry's lap most of the evening, waiting for the time when she could go up to bed with him and stay the whole night. The thought thrilled her that she might get to spend an entire night asleep with Harry by her side. She grinned at the thought as she interrupted the conversation that he was having with Ron to nibble at his lips. He hardly seemed to mind at all as he kissed her back. Finally around midnight, the common room was empty except for the four of them.

Hermione spoke first. "Okay, you two have kept us in suspense long enough. Everyone is gone, what do you have to tell us?"

Ron looked confused. "Keeping us in suspense?" He asked. "I haven't noticed anything."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Big surprise there; come on what's the secret?"

Ginny jumped up and hurried over to Hermione with her hand out. "Harry and I are engaged."

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she stared down at the beautiful ring that had belonged to Harry's mother. She looked at Harry and she saw the same raw happiness in his eyes that stemmed from Ginny's and she grinned. "Oh! I'm so happy for you two. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Harry nodded. "I've never wanted anything more."

Ron just sat there, looking dumbfounded.

Harry eyed him nervously for a moment, "Ron, are you okay with this?"

Ron looked over at Harry and nodded. "Harry, I know that you told me that you were thinking about it, but I don't know… wow, you're actually going to be my brother-in-law!"

Harry grinned at Ron. "Yeah, looks like I am."

Hermione smiled. "It's just that you guys are still so young."

"Hermione, we're not getting married today. We're going to wait at least until Ginny is seventeen. We're only engaged." Harry replied.

"I know. Oh my, I can't believe you two are getting married!"

Ron grinned. "Wait until Mum and Dad find out. Mum wrote me today, we're going to the Burrow on New Year's Eve, but we have to come back to school after."

"Oh wonderful! I can't wait to tell them!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I hope they're okay with it."

Ron shrugged. "They should be … well, at least Dad should be."

Harry nodded. "That's what I was afraid of."

Ginny giggled and began to tell Hermione all about the proposal.

Finally, after hours of chatting, Ron and Hermione went to bed and Harry led Ginny upstairs to his room. He led her over to his bed, kissing her softly as they sat down on the four poster.

"I love you," he whispered as he slowly began to undress her, kissing her slowly and deeply.

Ginny nodded. "I love you."

She undressed him as well and soon they were under the blankets, back in each other's arms, hearts beating together as they soared towards becoming one.

**Harry** woke up the next morning with Ginny wrapped tightly around him and he grinned. She was snuggled against him, her head resting on his chest and she was sleeping soundly. He kissed her softly, pulling her out of the sweet dream world. She moaned and opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Harry.

"Good morning, love."

Ginny smiled and reached over to get his glasses for him. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"Around five a.m., I figured that you might want to get dressed and sneak into you're dorm before Lavender or Parvati knows you're missing." Harry whispered.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I do." She kissed his lips softly before she climbed out of bed.

Harry watched her scramble around the room for her clothes and he grinned. She was so beautiful. Her body was warm and pink from sleep and her hair cascaded down her back in messy curls. He watched her get dressed and then lean down to kiss him goodbye.

"See you later. I love you."

Harry grinned. "Love you too."

He watched her leave the room and he grinned; so far this Christmas was becoming the best one yet.

**Harry** woke up a couple of hours later to lips on his temple. When he opened his eyes, he grinned up at Ginny.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Ginny smiled. "Waking you up, come on, get up, its Christmas morning, and just look at that pile of gifts at the end of you're bed."

Harry grinned and kissed her softly, putting his glasses on and looking up in shock at the gifts piled at the end of his bed. He had never seen so many gifts for one person in his life; and that was saying something since he had lived with Dudley Dursley most of his life. "Wow, who are all these from?"

Ginny giggled. "Your fans. Hurry up and put some pants on, Ron and Hermione are bringing their gifts up here so that we can open them all together. I already shoved mine on Neville's bed."

Harry nodded and stood up, yanking on some jeans before sitting back on the bed and wrapping his arms around Ginny, holding her tightly. "Why would fans send me Christmas gifts?"

Ginny smiled. "Because, they love you."

Harry groaned and buried his face in her shoulder. Ginny laughed as Ron and Hermione came in; soon the room was filled with the sounds of ripping paper. Harry opened gifts from the people he knew first, deciding that the other ones could wait. From Ron he got his own package of exploding snap; Hermione bought him all of his favourite sweets and an agenda very similar to the Homework Planner that she had bought both Harry and Ron a few years before; Hagrid also gave him sweets. The Weasleys gave him the usual jumper and the homemade sweets and cakes from home; from Lupin he got some books on controlling magic and how to do Legilimency as he was going to start learning that in January. Tonks bought him some muggle clothes, making Harry laugh as with every shirt or sweater she added a note saying why he would attract fans in that particular colour. From Ginny he got a watch and it was beautiful. It was sterling silver and magical. The watch had the time of every country in the world and had twelve hands; it was also waterproof and spell proof.

"Wow, Gin, this is great, thanks." She was still sitting next to him so he kissed her softly. "I love it."

Ginny smiled. "I hoped you'd like it. I know you've needed a watch for a while. That cheap one you bought to replace the one you broke in the tournament is not worth owning. It doesn't even work half the time."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I love it."

He kissed her again and then watched as she began to open the gift from him. He had bought her a bunch of things, but he figured she wouldn't care. Harry loved to see her smile, even if she always told him that she didn't need any gifts. That's why he bought them though, because she didn't ask for anything.

Ginny opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous lavender cashmere sweater that left her shoulders bare. She remembered seeing it in Diagon Alley and lusting after it. She turned to Harry, a smile on her face, he remembered and he had bought it for her. "Harry, you remembered, I love it, thank you." She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

Harry grinned. "Happy Christmas, Gin, go on there's more."

"More?" Harry nodded. "Yeah more; go on."

Ginny smiled at him as she dug through the box, gasping when she pulled out a white gold bracelet with colourful topaz stones on it. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful."

Harry grinned. "I know," He kissed her softly, licking her bottom lip. "Beautiful." He took the bracelet from her and snapped it on her wrist as Ginny admired it.

"Thank you."

He grinned. "I love you, now keep going."

"Harry, you've already bought me more than enough!" Ginny exclaimed even as she continued to search through the tissue pulling out a beautiful wooden picture frame. She glanced at him as she turned the frame over and sighed over the picture of them taken at Bill and Fleur's wedding. "Oh, it's perfect." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Ron laughed from the other side of the room. "Looks like Gin had the same reaction as Hermione. She loves her picture too."

Harry grinned as Ginny pulled back. "Yeah, happy Christmas."

Hermione and Ron hurried over to sit on Harry's bed. "Well?" Hermione asked. "Are you going to open all of these other gifts?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, you guys each grab one."

They began to open the gifts and Harry stared at the first one which was t-shirt with his face on it that read 'I love Harry!' There was a note at the bottom and he pulled it out. Fred and George were at it again. Within ten minutes, Harry's gifts were all open. He had gotten everything from love letters, to pictures of the girls, to gift certificates to Quidditch stores and restaurants, to rude propositions. Ginny found the whole thing to be hilarious. As Ron and Hermione left the room to bring their gifts down, Ginny turned to Harry to give him a sweet kiss.

"Remember: '_Cause when you're a celebrity, it's adios reality, you can act just like a fool, people think you're cool, just 'cause you're on T.V._ Witches aren't any different, Harry, and you are one very handsome celebrity."

Harry laughed and pulled her close for a kiss. "Yeah, adios reality is right."

Ginny grinned. "I love you. Hurry up and get dressed so we can go down for breakfast."

Harry nodded. "Sure."

He glanced around at the gifts and decided on the spot that he was giving everything to charity. He watched her go down the stairs with her gifts and he grinned; so he was famous as long as he had Ginny he figured he could live through anything with a love as strong as hers. He sighed … maybe even the final battle. After all love was his gift, but would the love between the two of them be strong enough ... he sighed, he sure hoped so.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter XXVI - Searching for Surprises**

AN: Don't own the lyrics to songs! - Brad Paisley and Shania Twain

**Harry,** Ginny, Ron, and Hermione flooed to the Burrow early on New Year's Eve; they planned to spend the day with the Weasleys, welcome in the New Year, and then head back to school. Harry was nervous … Ginny thought he was adorable for being nervous, and she said that her parents would be happy for them. Harry on the other hand, wasn't so sure. He knew that Mr. Weasley had probably got the idea about how serious Harry was about Ginny, but it was Mrs. Weasley that worried him. He knew she was going to go crazy, mostly because Ginny was only sixteen. Harry sighed; he didn't think that they were rushing anything. He loved her; in fact he was so in love with her that he couldn't picture his life without her. When he closed his eyes and tried to see his future, no matter what he was doing Ginny was somehow in the picture.

He grinned when her hand slid into his and he looked over at her. "Harry, stop worrying. It won't be that bad. Even if Mum does flip out, she'll get over it." Ginny replied as she reached up to kiss him softly.

Harry nodded. "I hope you're right."

Ginny smiled. "I will be, now come on, let's get this over with before Mum sees my ring and goes crazy."

Harry gulped as she led him into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to Ron and Hermione when they walked in. Ron turned and looked over at Harry and nodded, understanding what they were going to do. "Hermione, let's go outside for a bit, I need to talk to you."

Hermione looked at Ron quizzically and then nodded in understanding. "Sure."

They left the room and Ginny led Harry forward as Harry's stomach did back flips. Mr. Weasley smiled at them. "Hello you two, how was you're Christmas?"

Ginny grinned and Harry could tell that she was happy and excited enough to burst. "Oh, it was wonderful! Mum, Dad … please don't freak out or anything, but Harry and I … well, Harry asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

The room was silent, dead silent.

The only sound was the water hitting the pan in the sink.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just staring at them. Harry gulped as he watched a tear fall from Mrs. Weasley's eye, and then to everyone's surprise, she rushed forward, pulling both Harry and Ginny into her arms for a huge hug.

"Oh Ginny, oh Harry, this is wonderful! Oh Harry, I've always wanted you as a son, and now you will be." She kissed them both, and then pulled back with a huge grin on her face.

Harry was shocked; he didn't care if his jaw was hanging open; that was the last thing he had expected Mrs. Weasley to do. "Thanks."

Ginny grinned and held out her hand. "Look Mum, Harry gave me his mum's ring, isn't it beautiful? He proposed to me on Christmas Eve."

Mrs. Weasley admired the ring with a huge smile on her face as tears continued to pour down from her eyes.

Mr. Weasley looked over at Harry and nodded at him. "Harry, congratulations. We are both very happy for you." He held out his hand for Harry to take and then he pulled him against him into a big hug. "You take care of my daughter now, and it's good to have you in the family, son, for real this time."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, sir, and I promise to take good care of Ginny. I love her, and I plan to make her very happy. I know that I probably should have asked you for her hand first, but I just … Christmas Eve was the perfect time."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I understand, Harry. I know how much you love my daughter. I suppose that you should call me Arthur now, after all you're going to be my son-in-law. Of course, Dad would be good too."

Harry grinned. "Sure Arthur. I think I might have to ease into Dad."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "That's fine."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. "Oh this is wonderful! We need to have a double celebration tonight! We'll celebrate New Year's Eve and you're engagement! Oh this is such happy news!"

Then before either Harry or Ginny could escape, they were bombarded with party ideas and ways to celebrate their engagement later on that evening.

**"**_**Now**__ don't get me wrong, I think you're alright, but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night. That don't impress me much!"_ Ginny sang as she danced around the kitchen later on that evening as Harry walked in.

He stood against the door jamb, grinning as he watched her. She was cooking in the kitchen at the Burrow as Mrs. Weasley had run out to the store to pick up a few things up for the party. He watched her wiggle her hips as she sang and his mouth dried instantly. He brought his attention back to the words, trying to ignore the subtle shake of her hips and her cute behind.

"_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine. You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in. I can't believe you kiss your car good night. C'mon baby tell me, you must be jokin', right!"_

Harry laughed as she suddenly stopped and began to sing something else. This time she was swinging her hair around and Harry realized that she had obviously developed a serious interest in country music.

"_When a freight train jumps off a track and rolls down my road and its summer time in Texas and they're playing in the snow. When politicians everywhere stop telling lies and only state the facts, right then, that's when I'll take you back."_ She did a little wiggle with her butt as she moved around chopping vegetables and things. She had the headphones on from the disc man she had borrowed.

Harry thought she looked beautiful and wonderfully happy. She continued to sing cheerfully, completely unaware that anyone was watching her.

"_Let's say I get bucked off a bull and fall and hit my head and then I get amnesia and forget the things you said. I lose my better judgement and I take up smoking crack. Right then, that's when I'll take you back. Go on keep trying. Come on keep calling. You know I like it. When you come crawling. It's like music to hear you bawling. Waa, waa, waa, waa, waa."_ She gave her butt another wiggle and Harry just grinned, God he loved her. How could he not? Anyone that loved muggle country music enough to sing loudly and dance to it in the kitchen deserved his full attention.

He tried not to pay too much attention to her bum as it she moved her hips, but he was finding it very difficult to do as his throat went dry. Her voice rose a bit as she sang.

"_When Donald Trump takes a part time job parking cars. When Clint Eastwood does ballet in a big pink leotard. And a donkey wins the Derby as he takes his victory lap. Right then, that's when I'll take you back. Go on keep trying. Come on keep calling. You know I like it. When you come crawling. It's like music to hear you bawling. Waa, waa, waa, waa, waa."_

She was adorable, he thought, absolutely adorable. He watched her do a little jig as she continued to sing loudly. She had a pretty decent voice, he wouldn't say it was amazing, but she was pretty good. He was about to say something when he realized that she still had no idea that he was there.

_"The day that old morning sun rises in the west, and they pass a law in L.A., banning artificial breasts. When cars can run on water, gasoline and oil ain't worth jack. Right then, that's when I'll take you back. Go on keep trying. Come on keep calling. You know I like it. When you come crawling. It's like music to hear you squalling. Waa, waa, waa, waa, waa. It's like music to hear you bawling. Waa, waa, waa, waa, waa."_

He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, causing her to stop singing and let out a little shriek. He leaned down to slip a head phone off and to whisper in her ear. "So, if I ever make a mistake, you're not going to take me back?"

Ginny laughed and turned in his arms to kiss him softly. "Good thing you were warned ahead of time. How long have you been standing there?"

He grinned. "Oh, quite a while. You, love, are a terrific dancer with a pretty little voice."

Ginny smiled. "I can live with that compliment, Mr. Potter. Kiss me again?"

"Certainly." He kissed her lips softly just as a whistle came from the doorway. They turned to see Fred and George standing there.

"Harry, we heard that you didn't appreciate our new merchandise?" George replied as he came into the kitchen.

Harry grinned. "Hardly. Honestly, I don't want you guys to sell stuff with my face on it, or my name for that matter. It makes me look like …"

"A celebrity?" Ginny supplied.

"Yeah, well I don't want to be one. Just no more fan stuff, okay?"

George shrugged. "Sure, we just thought it would be a good idea. But if you're against it, we won't. We mostly just did it to see what you're reaction would be."

Harry laughed. "Thanks."

Fred grinned and winked at his twin. "So Harry, what's this we hear from Ron that we're getting a new brother?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, well brother-in-law anyway, Ginny and I are engaged."

Fred laughed. "Sure you want to do that, mate? Ginny can be real crazy when she's in a temper. We fear for you're safety."

"And sanity." George added.

Ginny glared at them. "Haha, very funny, you two."

Harry grinned. "Really? Is she that bad? I mean, she did punch me in the gut for defending her honour."

Fred hooted with laughter. "Did she really? I tried to warn you, mate, you're asking for trouble with that one."

Harry tossed a sideways glance at Ginny, and noticed that she wasn't amused. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Oh well, I love her too much to walk away, I guess I'll just have to make sure that I don't incite her temper."

Ginny playfully smacked him in the arm. "Hey!" Then she kissed him softly and walked over to her brothers to show off her ring. Harry just grinned, he figured over all the celebration should be interesting.

**Ron** sat in the living room of his childhood home and watched as his parents and friends fussed over and congratulated Harry and Ginny. He knew that both of his parents were happy for them, but at the same time they were sad. He had heard his mum crying after Harry and Ginny had left the room, saying how she loved them both so much but they were so young. His dad had reassured her, saying that they weren't getting married now, they were just engaged. But his mum was still worried. He knew that she was worried about a lot of things and she was basically clinging to any happiness that she could find, even the news that her youngest child was happily in love, and engaged at sixteen. Lupin and Tonks had joined in the celebration as well. Ron couldn't help but notice how much closer they had gotten, and it made him smile to see them both so happy. But at the same time, he couldn't help but think about what a weird pairing they made.

He grinned as Hermione came to sit next to him on the couch. He slipped an arm around her and when she snuggled closer, he smiled. Marriage, it seemed like such a grown-up thing, but at the same time, he had found himself thinking about it as well. He looked down at Hermione and wondered how she would feel about the topic running through his mind. He wasn't sure if he was ready for marriage yet, after all he was only seventeen, but then again so was Harry. He looked over at his friend, grinning at his obvious happiness and sighed. Harry was more than ready for marriage as long as it was with Ginny. He had known it the moment Harry had told him that he wanted a future with her. Once Ron had allowed himself to get over the idea of his baby sister having sex, his mind was able to focus on the more important tasks at hand. He trusted Harry with his life, his family, his sister, and he knew that no matter what happened in the end, Harry would do anything to protect Ginny from harm.

He smiled as he felt Hermione give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Sickle for your thoughts?"

Ron grinned and kissed her softly, letting the feel of her soft warm lips fill him up with love. "I was just thinking about the future, you know, what's going to happen with us and Harry and Ginny getting married."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, it's so wonderful. I'm very happy for them. Have you been thinking about marriage?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I'm ready. I love you, Hermione, I love you so much, but I just … I don't feel as grown up as Harry and Ginny do."

Hermione nodded. "I feel the same way. Both Harry and Ginny have suffered through terrible things with Voldemort. Harry on more than one occasion, and Ginny with that terrible experience in her first year; to them it's exactly the right moment. Because to them, they grew up a long time ago."

Ron grinned and kissed her softly. "I'm glad that you understand. I want to get married, just not yet."

"Do you want to marry me?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "Who else could keep me under control? I need you in my life, Mione; I can't imagine life without you." He gave her a quick kiss and then pulled her to her feet. "Come on, let's sneak upstairs and neck, no one will even notice we're missing."

Hermione smiled. "Alright."

And as the party continued on downstairs, Ron led Hermione upstairs into his room and showed her exactly how much he needed her.

**When** classes started again, rumours flew around the school about Harry being engaged. Everyone wanted to see Ginny's ring and tell her how lucky she was. Fan girls followed Harry even more than before trying to get him to dump Ginny. Harry stuck close to her, especially after one girl threatened Ginny's life if she didn't leave Harry. The teachers couldn't do anything about the fans but sympathize with Harry; after all, he was a celebrity and everyone wanted to know him. Love potions were flying around the school even faster than ever. Harry now had to be extremely careful with what he ate or drink no matter where he was, because girls were constantly slipping it into his food or drink. It got to the point where Ginny would actually sit there and feed Harry food off of her plate, or they would get dinners separately from the house elves just so he wouldn't be infected with a love spell.

His lessons took on a whole new level. Harry had perfected all of his animagus transformations as well as the magical qualities of them. He had also perfected the disguising of his animals. He was able to not only change his eye colour while he was an animal but also the fur. McGonagall told him that he had made a great achievement and that he no longer had to have lessons with her, leaving his Monday nights free for more homework and N.E.W.T. studying … or as he usually used them for, time with Ginny. His lessons with Kingsley had become more intense. Harry had mastered Legilimency quickly, but he ran into problems when he tried to use both Occlumency and Legilimency at the same time, as he found that the walls he had built in his mind were blocking out his ability to read other minds. The training in that became harder as Harry struggled to master Legilimency completely. The wandless magic had also been perfected. Once he had gotten the advice from his parents, Harry had discovered that as long as he focused, he could do any spell wandless. This new found power allowed him to get things done a lot faster and he enjoyed it immensely.

Harry had also finally stopped taking lessons with Joe. He has been visiting the portrait in Potter Manor on the last night of every month, but he had discovered that the visits were pointless and Joe had told him that he had learned everything he could be taught by him so he no longer had to go back. With only the training sessions left with Kingsley and school work, Harry felt much better and stronger for the final battle. With more time free in his day, Harry began to concentrate more and more on finding the last horcruxes. He made a list in study hall one afternoon as people worked around him. He tied in known facts and theories and when he was done found out that he was simply left with many more unanswered questions. When he was dismissed from study hall, he took his notes and headed upstairs to McGonagall's office.

She grinned at him when he came in. "Good afternoon, Potter, need to talk to Dumbledore again?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, if you don't mind."

McGonagall nodded. "No, not at all. I hear congratulations are in order for you and Miss Weasley."

"Yes ma'am. We're engaged."

McGonagall smiled. "I know, I hope everything turns out wonderfully, and Potter, I want an invitation to the wedding."

Harry laughed. "Of course."

McGonagall smiled. "Excellent. Alright, well, I have class to teach, so you can be alone. See you later." She left the office and Harry turned around to look at Dumbledore who was looking at him with that knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Hello, sir."

"So you wanted to talk to me? I take you have been doing more research on the horcruxes?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir, and I have some questions. First of all, we know that Hufflepuff's cup, Marvolo's ring, and Riddle's diary have been destroyed. But I was wondering are we sure that Voldemort didn't use a horcrux already?"

Dumbledore looked curious. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"Well, when he tried to kill me when I was baby and the spell backfired and he well, sort of died, did he use a horcrux?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No Harry, he couldn't have, otherwise he would have been back in his body much sooner. He would have needed someone to help him obtain and to carry out the spell and instead he managed to invent a new spell, using your blood to bring himself back into his body. By doing so he did not use a horcrux but instead used you to bring himself back to power."

Harry gulped. "Am I a horcrux, sir?"

"No! My dear boy, you are most certainly not! He would never have placed a piece of his soul inside a living human being! He couldn't possibly trust anyone enough to do so. He did so to Ginny Weasley when he made her open the Chamber of Secrets, however, when he came out of the diary by taking the life from her, he was also taking his soul back, so before you ask, no, Ginny is not a horcrux either. We only have the locket of Slytherin, which Remus and Tonks are still working on finding out who R.A.B. is, something of Ravenclaw's I assume, though it is possible for it to be Gryffindor's, and of course Nagini, and Voldemort himself." Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded. "Alright … I'm trying to figure out where the next one can possibly be. At first I thought the Chamber of Secrets, but the diary was connected to that and he wouldn't put two horcruxes in the same place, would he?"

Dumbledore shook his head, no. "No, I don't believe he would have, Harry. He wouldn't want them in the same place. I've been trying to come up with a place that I think he would have used, and I believe that I have overlooked one location that might be very profitable. I think that he might have put one in another place that signifies his childhood, other than the cave."

"The orphanage?" Harry asked. "I thought about that, but where would he have put it? I mean the place would be swarming with muggles and muggle children. How could he hide something like that?"

Dumbledore smiled. "There would be ways, but that's not what I was thinking. I was thinking of the Gaunt house."

"The Gaunt house?" Harry asked, taken back. "But that wasn't part of his childhood. He never grew up there."

"No, he did not, but he would have if his mother hadn't died."

"Do you really think that Merope would have gone back there?" "I do. And I think that knowing that everything in that house belonged to the heirs of Salazar Slytherin would have appealed to him greatly. Of course, I couldn't tell you precisely where it would be hidden but I imagine it would be somewhere close by. After all, Little Hangleton was the town where Slytherin himself lived, and he lived on that very land that the Gaunts lived on." Dumbledore explained. "And as we have already determined, Slytherin was very good at making secret passages."

Harry nodded. "I see where you're going with it, but, sir, the Gaunt house is a shack? Do you really think there would be a secret passage in a shack? And did Slytherin live in a shack?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "The house wasn't always a shack, Harry; it has obviously been run down over the years. But they would never have kept the original structure so long if there wasn't something there, don't you think? I don't know where it would be, Harry, but it is always better to check these things out." He replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. Do you think I should check it out?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry, I think you should head that way immediately and remember to bring Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir, I'll see you after."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, you will. Good luck, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll need all the luck I can get." 

**Harry** left McGonagall's office lost in thought. Dumbledore believed a horcrux was in the Gaunt house. Harry sighed; he knew deep down that he was right. He looked down at the watch that he got from Ginny and realized that it was just a bit passed dinner time. He was ready to get this one, and he hoped that it wasn't too difficult to cross the barriers getting to it. He hurried up to the Gryffindor common room, stopping at the kitchens to get some food from the elves so he could guarantee it wasn't going to be poisoned. He ate quickly as he headed to Gryffindor Tower.

When he stepped inside, he found it pretty much empty. Harry went up to his room to change out of his school robes into some jeans and a sweater. He grabbed his wand and the communication mirror before he headed downstairs, hoping that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would be done with dinner soon. He wanted to get this over with. He waited half an hour before they came through the portrait hole. Ginny wandered over to give him a kiss.

"Hey, did you grab dinner from the kitchen?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I need to talk to you guys."

Ginny nodded and ushered to Ron and Hermione, which took a while as they were snogging in a chair near the fire. But finally she managed to get the four of them locked and silenced into the Head Boy's room.

"You know," Ron said. "Good thing I became Head Boy because this room has sure been useful when it comes to private conversations. So what's up, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged. "Not me, Harry needs to talk to us."

Ron nodded and turned to Harry. "What's up, Harry?"

Harry nodded at his friends. "After study hall this afternoon I went upstairs to talk to Dumbledore about the horcruxes. I had some questions and theories and all that and we just discussed them. Then he told me that he had been thinking about them as well and he believes that the next one is in the Gaunt house."

"Isn't that the home of Voldemort's mother's family?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He doesn't know where, but he's pretty sure it is in that area. I guess the land used to belong to Slytherin himself, and he thinks that might have appealed greatly to Voldemort." Harry explained. "I'm ready to go, are you guys coming with me?"

Ron stood up and stretched. "Of course, mate."

Ginny looked over at Harry. "You want me to stay here again."

Harry took her hands in his and kissed her fingers. "Yes. I love you, and I need you here. Do you have the mirror?"

Ginny nodded. "It's in my trunk."

"Go get it." She hurried out of the room and Harry turned to his friends.

"Alright, let's go get it." 

**Harry,** Ron and Hermione appeared quietly and silently next to an old tree on the Gaunt property. The property had a For Sale sign on it and the shack was falling apart. They walked towards the house and quietly slipped inside. The three of them lit their wands, and then Harry turned to them.

"Okay, so far both places have had a crack to show that the horcrux is there. I don't know if that's a pattern to follow but I think we should probably look for one. Also, Dumbledore mentioned something about there maybe being a secret passage, since the property originally belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself." Harry explained. "So let's look around."

The three of them began to wander around the small shack looking for any sign of something to do with hiding spot. After two hours, Harry was ready to give up, thinking that Dumbledore had obviously made a mistake. He slumped back against the wall in the small bedroom and gasped when it pushed inwards. He yelled for Ron and Hermione, who rushed into the room as Harry stood staring at the wall, that had moved back an inch.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

Harry pointed to the wall. "The wall moved back."

Harry pointed his lit wand into the crack and searched in the place where the wall had moved. There was nothing there. He pushed on the wall a bit to see if it would move back any farther but it wouldn't. The crack wasn't big enough for anyone to fit through. Harry looked upwards and that's when he saw it. A small stone snake symbol dangling from the ceiling in the open crack at the top of the doorway. He stared at it, willing it to look real and hissed out in Parseltongue: open up. The wall began to slide into the floor, twirling and zigzagging, leaving a huge circular stone pipe in the floor in front of them.

Ron gulped. "It's like the Chamber of Secrets all over again."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, alright, I'll go first." He slipped into the pipe and fell for what seemed like forever until he finally landed on a hard surface. The room around him was lit with torches and the floor was covered in dust. He looked up at the hole that he had just fallen through. "I'm alright, you guys can come down."

A few seconds later he heard Hermione screaming as she fell. She landed on top of Ron who let out an 'oof' before he grabbed her. "Geez Hermione."

Hermione stood up. "Oh, Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He looked around and then glanced at Harry. "We must be miles under ground."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, come on, let's follow this tunnel."

Ron and Hermione nodded as they followed him through the tunnel, which was lit with torches. The torches made an eerie light on the walls as they followed the path. Harry led the way, his confidence soaring as they walked farther and soon they found themselves in a large chamber, the walls all made of stone. Unlike the first two rooms, this one did not have lakes of water or lava. It did however have an upside down staircase hanging from the ceiling with what looked like a door.

"Well, that's interesting," Harry replied as he pointed upwards.

"How the hell do we get up there?"

Hermione smiled. "That would be the test, wouldn't it? You have to fly up there and get into the room."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but how do I fly? My broom is at Hogwarts."

"Harry! Are you an animagus or not? How many flying animals can you become?" Hermione demanded.

Harry grinned. "Oh, yeah." He transformed into an eagle and flew upwards. He studied the doorway as a bird and grinned when he saw the engraving on it. He transformed back into himself and grabbed a hold of the bar above the door as he dangled above the cave. He spoke in Parseltongue as he recited the inscription, demanding for the staircase to be put to normal. As he finished reading the inscription the chamber began to shake and tremble. The staircase above him rattled and grew in size, extending itself down to the bottom of the cave and turning around so that people could walk on it. Harry stepped onto it and grinned down at his friends.

"All set."

Ron laughed as he and Hermione rushed up the steps. "Good one, Harry."

Harry waited for them to stand beside him before he opened the door which swung inwards into a dark corridor. Harry lit his wand and stepped inside, he had only taken two steps when he landed on a slide of some sort and he went flying down into a brightly lit chamber filled with fog. He felt Ron and Hermione land beside him. In the middle of the chamber was a platform which held something surrounded by an eerie blue light and Harry felt a jolt. They had found another horcrux. There was no lake this time, only the heavy fog that blinded them from view.

"Why fog?" Harry asked as he pointed his wand, trying to increase his visibility with more light.

Hermione looked excited. "Harry, do you realize what Voldemort has done? He has used the natural elements as his weapons! When you went into the cave with Dumbledore you found yourself with water that you had to cross, the water along with some obstacles to get to your destination. Next you crossed fire, which was again leading to another horcrux. This fog represents air."

"Then where's earth, Hermione?" Harry asked. "If there is indeed a horcrux up there that leaves us with the missing locket, Nagini, and Voldemort himself. I don't see the fourth element."

Hermione smiled. "I do. It's Nagini … earth, living creatures, a snake. Harry, snakes symbolize life, whether it is birth, death, or rebirth, they symbolize a part of the life cycle. It is also seen as evil, and a sign of temptation. I remember writing a paper once on dreams and symbols in dreams when I was in school, Muggle School that is, and the snake can also represent a sexual temptation or the male orgasm. Everything centres around life, Harry, life is on earth. Nagini represents the fourth element."

"Hermione, how do you remember these things?" Ron asked as he stared at his girlfriend in shock.

Hermione shrugged. "My mum says that I have a photographic memory. Well, Harry, what do you think?"

Harry looked around at the thick fog. Her explanation made sense and as he squinted into the fog, he wondered what was hiding in it. "I think that makes sense . Come on, who knows what's hiding in this fog."

He led them through the fog, his wand lighting the way. The deeper they wandered the thicker the fog became. After they had been walking for over an hour and had yet to reach the platform, Harry began to get suspicious. He looked back at his friends and noticed that they too, were wondering why they had been walking straight but had yet to reach their destination. Harry pointed his wand and whispered the compass spell that Hermione had taught him in fourth year before he had entered the maze. This seemed to work, as within minutes they had reached the platform and had walked up to the top. As soon as Harry stepped onto the top of the platform the fog vanished and it began to rain. Thunder and lightning rolled around the chamber as the storm hit.

"That was too easy, mate. We may have gotten lost, but that was too easy." Ron said, his face showing how uneasy he felt at the idea.

Harry nodded. "I agree, and what's with the sudden thunderstorm?"

"Air." Hermione replied. "Weather is in the air."

As if it was agreeing with what she was saying a sudden gust of strong wind flew into the chamber, strong enough to knock them off the platform. Harry grabbed onto the pedestal in the middle where a silver statue of an eagle sat, the symbol of Ravenclaw. He reached his hand towards it and as soon as his fingers brushed the eerie blue light a dozen black crows came flying out, pecking and biting and attacking Harry from all sides. Without even thinking he transformed into a hawk and he attacked the birds himself. As he hit the final one, it collapsed and he transformed back into himself. Ron and Hermione were watching the storm as it progressively became more and more violent. The rain was pounding so hard that the chamber was beginning to flood and the wind was only getting stronger. Harry reached for the eagle again, this time he managed to get a hold of it. As he removed it from the pedestal the wind increased and he was picked up and thrown into the water below. He clutched the eagle tightly in his hand as he saw Ron and Hermione fly into the water as well. As soon as they hit the surface, the wind increased.

The chamber turned into a nightmare.

The water increased drastically and the waves began to rise up, slapping each other as Harry tried to reach Ron and Hermione. He struggled to hold onto the eagle as he tried to swim, when Ron and Hermione ended up beside him, he grinned. Together the three of them tried to swim through the storm, which had turned into a hurricane. The winds kept knocking them back into the enormous waves.

Hermione pulled out her wand and made an invisible wall in front of the large wave, blocking the water from them. "That should hold for a minute. Come on, we've got to get to that door." She swam vigorously as Ron and Harry followed, just as they reached the doorway the wave struck.

They managed to get inside, but the water followed. As they fell out of corridor, Harry muttered the spell from before and everything turned back upside down. The water however, was now pouring in from the door in the ceiling. They ran through the door and Disapparated upstairs into the Gaunt House. They stood in front of the secret door, panting and soaking wet. Harry clutched the eagle tightly in his hands, and in Parseltongue told the passage to seal itself.

As it closed, Ron spoke. "I still think that was too easy. I mean, it was just weather, how is that supposed to stop us?"

"Oh," said a familiar drawl from the doorway. "The Dark Lord never expected anyone to actually look for his treasures, and he never fully finished booby trapping that particular room. Don't worry, Weasel; we'll make it tough for you to get out with that eagle."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter XXVII - Another One Bites the Dust**

**"Malfoy,"** Harry said, clutching his wand to his side as he held tight to the eagle in his hand. The doorway was crowded by none other than Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Behind them stood a couple more faithful Death Eaters; their faces may have been covered, but Harry recognized the two bulks next to Malfoy and knew exactly who they were even if he didn't recognize anyone else.

"Saint Potter, I've been waiting a long time to see you again." Malfoy said as he glared at the three of them.

"Working for Voldemort now, Malfoy? And I actually thought that you had more self-respect than you're father. But I guess that you're just as much of a coward as he is, since you managed to get sucked into working for him." Harry replied.

Malfoy's grip tightened on his wand. "Don't you talk about my father, Potter! You don't know anything about me!"

Harry smirked, knowing that it would irritate him. One thing about Draco Malfoy was that he was pretty predictable. "Really? I think I know a lot more than you think. I was on the roof that night when you tried to kill Dumbledore. I was invisible, and Dumbledore froze me so that I wouldn't jinx you. He was a trusting soul after all. Stupid of him really, considering even with the threat on your parents' lives, you still turned to the wrong side."

"Shut up!" Malfoy yelled. "Get that eagle from them, and whatever you do, don't break it. The Dark Lord wants it back at all costs."

Death Eaters began to file into the room and surround the three of them. Harry held tight to the eagle as he engaged a nearby Death Eater in a duel. He was more confident this time. The last time that he had duelled he had been angry and scared but this time he was prepared. He blocked spell after spell and finally stunned the one in front of him. One Death Eater was sneaking up behind him; using his training from Kingsley and Joe, he slammed his elbow into the guy's stomach and punched him in the head, the guy fell, hitting his head on the floor and was knocked unconscious. He managed to get a quick look at Ron and Hermione who were both holding their own well in the battle. He sent another spell at a Death Eater and pulled out the mirror.

"Ginny," he said. "At the Gaunt House, attacked by Death Eaters. Send help immediately." He shoved the mirror back into his pocket and punched the man who was coming towards him before he finally found himself face to face with Malfoy.

They began to duel. Harry felt a strong anger towards him and he felt tempted to use the Sectumsempra spell again, but he remembered what it had done. When he found his mouth bleeding he realized that it was time to fight dirty because obviously Malfoy had been learning some dark magic himself. Before he could retaliate he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse and he screamed as he hit the ground, somehow managing to keep a hold on the eagle. He kicked Malfoy's feet from below him and stunned him, tying him up. Then he turned to the others around him. There were at least ten Death Eaters on the ground either stunned or unconscious, but more and more kept piling in.

Harry knew that if they didn't get help soon, they were done for. He watched Ron dive out of the way of a curse before he stunned the man who sent it and he grinned in relief as members of the Order began to appear around them. He turned to duel with Crabbe who was stupid with spells and Harry knocked him out within seconds. He ended up next to Lupin in a duel with one of the Death Eaters as he stunned him, both Death Eaters that the two of them had been fighting fell down and Lupin turned to Harry.

"Harry, get Ron and Hermione and head back to the castle. We can take care of it from here. You need to get that eagle to safety. Go now." Lupin replied as he began to fight with someone else.

Harry nodded, he was going to argue but he knew that Lupin was right. He fought his way over to Ron and Hermione and told them to go. Within seconds, the three of them were standing outside the gates to Hogwarts. They hurried inside, Harry clutching the eagle to him as they hurried up to McGonagall's office.

McGonagall jumped up from her desk when they came inside. Ginny was sitting across from her and stood up as well as they came in; her face pale with worry. "Potter, what happened? You were attacked?"

Harry nodded. "We got it. They appeared just as we came up. Gin, fast work with the help, I don't know how much longer we could have held out." When she nodded at him, he grinned. "The horcrux was in a secret passage way." He began to explain about how they had found it; how Harry had spoke in Parseltongue to open the passage and how Hermione had come to the conclusion about Voldemort using the four elements.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good work, Miss Granger; Voldemort did indeed use the four elements as his obstacles. How did you escape from the passage?"

Harry quickly explained how the weather had changed with the flood and the wind and how they had managed to get out. "I had just sealed the passage way when Malfoy appeared saying that it had been easy because Voldemort hadn't finished booby trapping the place. He said that Voldemort hadn't expected for people to go looking for his treasures."

"Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "Voldemort must know that you're collecting his horcruxes. Why else would he send his men to get it?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, sir. Malfoy seemed to think it was a treasure of some sort, so Voldemort obviously didn't tell them how important it was."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, he wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't trust any of his Death Eaters with something as important as this. You said Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, Draco Malfoy, as well as Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. They had a bunch of Death Eaters behind them, but I don't know who they were."

"Theodore Nott." Ron said from behind him. "I stunned him and his mask came off. Also Macnair, the executioner for Buckbeak."

Dumbledore nodded. "At least we know where our missing students have gone to. Those five never came back to Hogwarts this year."

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione replied. "But that's all I've got."

Harry nodded as he held the eagle tightly in his hand. He looked over at Ginny who was staring at him with mixture of worry, praise, concern, and fear in her eyes. He looked down at the eagle and he felt that flow of power like he had felt in the cup. That pulse beating against his skin and he knew that it was definitely a horcrux.

"I can feel the power."

Dumbledore nodded. "Remember what you did last time, Harry, do it again. Concentrate your energy and destroy that piece."

Harry merely nodded as he concentrated his power, feeling the pulse in the eagle statue. He held tightly to it as it began to float into the air, levitating it upwards. He heard Ron's gasp of surprise, but he ignored it as he used his hand to stroke the energy into one place before he threw it at the eagle, willing for it to destroy the soul and just like last time an eerie greenish smoke appeared before them and Harry willed for it to self-destruct, which it did sparking into a million pieces. He let the energy settle before he brought his hands down. Ron was staring at him in shock, but he ignored him.

"It's gone."

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Yes, Harry, it's gone. Good work."

Just then a bunch of Order members came bursting into the office. Lupin and Tonks were at the front followed by Kingsley, Moody, Mundungus, Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and some people that Harry didn't recognize.

"Good, you three managed to get back safely." Lupin said as he took a seat in the chair.

"What happened, Remus?" McGonagall asked.

"Not much. There was a group of Death Eaters fighting Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were holding their own pretty well and when we arrived we managed to round up the ones that were double attacking them. Once these three disappeared, they only hung around for a couple of minutes. Molly Weasley was punched by Vincent Crabbe; Bill is just putting some ice on her face. When we left she was fuming on about disrespectful children. Other than that, no one was hurt, though Macnair's dead." Lupin explained. "Hagrid and I both hit him with too very powerful stunning spells; I guess it was too much for the old guy. We didn't manage to capture any of them though, they all escaped. They started Disapparating almost seconds after these three left."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, I'm glad no one was hurt."

Ron spoke up suddenly. "Sir, since Hermione, Harry and I have now been fighting for a while, and we're all seventeen … do we get to join the Order?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we'd like to be a part of it."

Dumbledore smiled. "You are all of age now. I don't see a problem with it. Remus, Arthur, what do you think?"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Molly's not going to like it; it'll leave only Ginny and Percy not in the Order, but you are of age now, so if you want to join, Ron, you can."

Ron nodded. "I do. Thanks Dad."

Lupin shrugged. "Harry's more than capable of being in the Order, as are Ron and Hermione. I don't see a problem with it."

"Excellent." Dumbledore replied, slapping his hands together. "Minerva, give them the contract."

McGonagall nodded and she waved her wand as a magical contract appeared in thin air. "This is the list of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Once you sign it, please remember that it is a binding magical contract and that you are involved in it until the Order either splits up or until you're death. You are also swearing to keep this private and quiet and to not tell anyone about it, or where the headquarters is located, of course since none of you are the secret keeper that won't be a problem anyway. Do you swear to follow the above rules?"

"I swear." They replied together.

McGonagall nodded and then turned to Ginny. "And you, Miss Weasley, do you swear as well?"

"Me?" Ginny asked in surprise. "You're going to let me join the Order, even though I'm not seventeen until August?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes Ginny, you've been an extremely big help to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I don't care what your mother says. If you want to join you have my permission. Percy is the only one of our family who won't be in the Order, I'd feel better if you were fighting in the safety of the Order rather than just on your own."

Ginny grinned. "Thank you." She rushed over to hug her father and to kiss him softly on the cheek before she turned back to Professor McGonagall. "I swear."

McGonagall smiled and pulled out a quill. "Please sign you're name at the bottom of the page along with today's date. Mr. Potter, would you like to do the honours?"

Harry nodded. He took the quill from McGonagall and signed his name, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Once it was done, McGonagall vanished the contract and smiled at them. "Well, after some more excellent work from you four, I am very pleased to give you more house points. Since you also fought with Death Eaters tonight I award sixty points to the three of you and forty to Miss Weasley." McGonagall replied. "Now go up to bed, you must be exhausted, and you do have classes in the morning."

They all nodded and said goodnight to everyone in the room before they left. Harry took Ginny's hand in his as they walked back to the common room. He had destroyed another horcrux. That left only the missing locket. He smiled at the thought; he was getting closer to that wonderful life that he wanted with Ginny.

"What are you smiling at, Harry?"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I was just thinking about our life together after all of this is over. With another horcrux gone, there's only the missing locket, Nagini, and Voldemort himself."

Ginny nodded. "It's true. I can't wait to marry you."

Harry smiled and kissed her softly. "I can't wait to marry you." He seemed lost in thought for a moment before he spoke. "Do you like Potter Manor enough to live there?"

Ginny laughed. "Harry! I would live anywhere in the world, as long as I was with you. I don't care where we live."

"Okay, well that's our new home then. When we get married … of course we'll have to go visit all of these other homes that I own."

Ginny laughed and slid her arms around him to hug him. "Whatever you want. I love you."

Harry leaned down to capture her mouth with his. "I love you too."

They kissed softly, lips sliding over lips in soft caresses.

"Get a bloody room!" Ron demanded as he pushed them through the portrait hole.

Harry turned to grin at him. "I wish we could." Then he pulled Ginny down onto the couch in the empty room. "Want to sleep down here with me tonight? I just want to hold you."

Ginny nodded, "I'd love too, but you have to go change first. You're filthy."

Harry looked down at his very wet and dirty clothes. "Yeah, I guess I will. Meet me down here in a bit."

Ginny smiled. "Of course."

Within twenty minutes, both of them had showered and changed into pyjamas. Ginny snuggled close to him as he wrapped them in the blanket, his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you."

Ginny grinned, resting her head on his chest as she yawned. "I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVIII - Happy Endings**

**Harry's** lessons with Kingsley had become more and more intense over the weeks, and as January slid into February, Harry finally managed to get a hold on the basics of Legilimency. He could now tell when he was being lied too, and could come to grips with a basic notion of what the person in front of him was feeling. Kingsley told him that this was great and that there was nothing else that could be done when it came to learning except to practice. So by the second week of February, Harry found that he had no more lessons except for the basic work out with Kingsley on Friday mornings. As Valentine's Day rolled around, Harry realized that he had to give Ginny some type of gift. After much debate, he decided to give her a photo album of pictures of their life together, something that she could add to as much as possible. Ginny had been thrilled with the gift and told him that she planned to put every newspaper clipping of Harry into a scrapbook as well so that their children could see everything people wrote about him. She told him she had started it a long time ago and he had laughed before kissing her and telling her how much he loved her. It was her craziness that kept him going.

Ginny had also seemed to be working even harder in her lessons with Madam Pomfrey. She wouldn't tell Harry what she was working on, but she seemed to be focused on learning something new. He figured it was about healing and he probably wouldn't understand the concept anyway. She would just laugh when he asked and silence him with long passionate kisses until the thought vanished completely from his mind.

The Quidditch season had been picking up and Gryffindor was currently in the lead. Slytherin was struggling with their team, which was almost completely new, but they had managed to make it up into second place. Harry was making the team practice as much as possible so that they could have a chance at the cup for the end of the year. Between practices and the much increase in homework assigned by the teachers, Harry almost felt as crammed as he had before. He didn't mind though, because with the time left over he got to think about the final battle. He was prepared to fight, and the thought made him smile. He was still scared and more than a little nervous but this time he was prepared.

All of these lessons he had were to help him to become powerful, to increase his talent, he knew that they were his survival tactics. Voldemort's only weakness may be love, but the problem was that Harry had to get through the Death Eaters alive first. He sighed; he could handle it, he was sure that he could. The problem was the lingering question that had been on his mind since the attack at the Gaunt Shack, how did Voldemort know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there? He had discussed it of course with Dumbledore, who had told him that he didn't know, but he assumed it would only be a matter of time until he had. Now as he sat upstairs in McGonagall's office waiting for Snape to arrive, he wondered if Voldemort was trying to collect all of his horcruxes since now that he knew Harry knew about them. He really hoped that Voldemort was worried.

His thoughts were interrupted by Snape coming out of the fireplace. Harry was the only one in the office, as McGonagall had a class. Snape nodded at him. "Potter. I was told I am telling you all of the secrets now."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I am after all, the one who needs to know. What's going on with Voldemort?"

Snape sneered at him and Harry realized that even after everything Snape had proved to him, gone to the trouble to try to protect him, and had told him things to help him, he still hated him. Harry sighed, you really couldn't win. "He is still working on his plan, now he is positive that he is going to use Ginny Weasley since you are engaged. Of course, it won't be anytime soon. But I now understand what the potion entails. He will be immortal, therefore with everything that he has already done to keep himself alive it will make him utterly unable to kill. This is why we can't allow him to get the potion done. Also, I have heard that you and you're friends ran into some trouble a few weeks ago."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we were looking for something and just as we were about to leave, Draco Malfoy and a bunch of Death Eaters attacked us. He said something about Voldemort not wanting his treasures to be taken. But the part that I want to know is how Voldemort found out we were there."

"Here's the interesting part, the Dark Lord did not send them there. They just happened to stumble upon you after causing mayhem in the nearby village. They were curious about the land of Slytherin and they told the Dark Lord about what you had taken. I've never seen him so angry; he killed two of them and used the Cruciatus on the rest. So Potter, want to explain to me what you were doing with a Ravenclaw eagle that obviously was extremely important to the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head. "None of your business. I'd rather not take the chance that you might slip up and Voldemort will discover what I am doing. So, he didn't know I was there?"

Snape nodded. "No, but he is angry now."

"Alright."

Dumbledore spoke from the back wall. "Severus, did Voldemort say anything about the eagle?"

"Not really, he did say that the Death Eaters involved were careless idiots for letting something that important get away. He also wants them to find it."

"Interesting."

Dumbledore said. "Very interesting."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'd say so. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it."

Harry nodded and watched Snape step back into the fireplace and disappear. This was the fourth visit that he had received from him since the first and he didn't seem to be very helpful. "Sir, you still have all the objects that the horcruxes were in, right?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I do, Harry; they are locked in that trunk, including the diary."

"Good, because when I face him, I want them with me."

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Excellent Harry, now you're beginning to think about the final battle. Your lessons have finished now, have they not?"

"Yes sir, I've learnt everything."

"Good, and your love is strong, and you are loved, therefore you are all set for the battle. Power is what you need to get there, Harry, but love is what you need in the end."

Harry nodded. "_There is no good and evil, only power, and those too weak to seek it._ Voldemort told me that once, in my first year, when I was going after the stone, he said that to me. I don't know why it just came to my mind."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm not sure, Harry, but that's wrong. Power is an important thing, but it is not the only thing. Voldemort doesn't understand the idea of right or the idea of wrong. He only understands what he wants to understand, and that's power. But what he doesn't realize is that power comes in many different forms. That Harry is where you will succeed and he will fail. Now why don't you head down to dinner, I know that you probably have some work to do."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry left the office his head filled with thoughts and he sighed, power that was the word that bothered him the most; that was the word that had triggered the memory from his first year. Who had the power? That was the scary part, he thought, was who really did have the power? He shook the thoughts from his mind and hurried down to find Ginny, he needed something to keep his mind occupied for a few hours then he would contemplate the final battle again. But for right now, all he needed was Ginny.

**The **next Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for two weeks after Valentine's Day to most of the school's disappointment, however, everyone was still glad to be getting out of the school. Harry and Ginny had wandered around the village for a bit, picking up a few things here and there, which included a birthday present for Ron, as he would be turning eighteen in the next month. They arrived in the _Three Broomsticks_ by noon and wandered over to get a booth to themselves as they waited for Ron and Hermione. They had only been sitting there a couple of minutes when they were joined by Neville and Luna.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny." Neville said, with his arm around Luna's waist. "Do you mind if we sit with you guys?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course not, take a seat."

Neville and Luna slid into the seats across from them. "Can you believe we only have one more Hogsmeade trip before we leave Hogwarts forever? Seamus and I were discussing it this morning, hard to believe?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. Feels weird to think that I won't be coming back here next year."

"I will be." Luna said. "I still have one more year to go."

Neville smiled at her. "Don't worry, Luna; I'll come see you on every Hogsmeade trip."

Harry grinned down at Ginny. "I'm so glad that you're smart enough to skip a year, I don't know if I could have waited for you without going crazy."

Ginny laughed and kissed him softly. "You would have survived."

"What's this, a party?" Ron asked as he slid into the circular booth with Hermione.

"It might be, but who said you were invited?" Ginny replied.

Ron grinned. "I did. Hey you guys will never guess what I just saw."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. What did you see?"

"Dean snogging Parvati. I thought he was dating Lavender."

Neville nodded. "He is. Dean doesn't exactly go for one girl at a time. Ginny knows what I mean, right?"

Ginny blushed as she looked around at her friends. "Okay, I caught him cheating on me, twice, which is one of the main reasons why I broke up him."

"Prick!" Harry said, "I've never understood guys like that. Why go after more than one girl?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know why he just doesn't date Parvati; it was her I caught him with when I was dating him too."

Hermione sighed. "Cheating is the ultimate low. So he obviously likes Parvati, why doesn't he date her?"

"Who knows?" Neville said as he looked towards the door. "But Seamus is going to be pissed."

Harry grinned. Neville wasn't wrong about that. Seamus had liked Lavender for as long as anyone could remember, but it seemed that every time he went to make a move on her, she was dating someone else. Harry still thought Dean was a jerk, especially because he knew that Seamus liked Lavender, and yet he had asked her out. Some best mate he had turned out to be.

"Yeah, I suppose he will be. I've always thought that Lavender and Seamus would make a good couple."

Ginny nodded. "Me too, poor Lavender, I hope she doesn't catch them, that's the worst kind of cruel. Do you think we should tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Lavender asked from behind them. She was standing there with Padma Patil. "I heard you guys say my name, so what's up?"

Ginny bit her lip nervously. "Er, hi Lavender. So where's Dean?"

Lavender shrugged. "Oh he's around; he told me that had some things to do with Seamus first, but that he would meet me here after. Come on, what should you tell me?"

Harry sighed. "I'll say it. Lavender, Ron and Hermione just saw Dean and Parvati snogging."

"No … I'm dating Dean, he wouldn't do that."

Seamus slid into the booth with some bags full of stuff. "Hey everybody, I didn't expect to come in here and see a party going on. " He stopped when he noticed Lavender staring at him. "Uh, hi Lavender."

"Where's Dean?" She demanded.

"He told me that he was spending the day with you."

Tears poured down Lavender's cheeks as she slid into the booth next to Ginny. "I … I suspected it but he really … he wouldn't do that, would he?"

Ginny slipped her arms around her . "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. He did it to me too, you know. I caught him and Parvati together twice."

"Who and Parvati?" Seamus asked looking confused. "What's going on?"

"Dean and Parvati." Neville supplied from across the table. "Ron and Hermione caught them snogging."

As Ginny and Padma comforted Lavender quietly, Madam Rosmerta supplied everyone with butterbeer. Then Dean walked in, grinning.

"Hey everyone. Lave, what's wrong?" He asked in concern as he tried to get to her but found his way blocked by Padma.

Seamus stood up. "You're what's wrong, you prat!"

"Well, what the hell did I do?" Dean asked as he looked around the table where everyone was giving me dirty looks. "No, honestly, what did I do?"

Lavender looked up at him. "Parvati apparently!"

Dean looked around at his friends as Parvati came up behind him. "Hello guys."

The appearance of Parvati next to Dean seemed to confirm everyone's worst fears.

Seamus seemed to have had enough and he actually turned and punched Dean in the face. "You bastard! You knew how much I cared about her, and yet you dated her anyway. I figured, hey I could live with that; you're my best mate, you'll treat her right. How dare you do this to her?" He punched him again, as him and Dean started rolling across the floor.

Shouts erupted in the pub and everyone began to stand up, hoping for a better look at what was going on. Madam Rosmerta snapped her fingers and two men came from the back to break them apart, tossing them out of the pub where Madam Rosmerta went outside to talk to them.

"Man," Harry said, "Dean sure is getting picked on this year."

Neville nodded. "I'd say so. But he turned into such a git. I think the first girl he ever cheated on was Ginny, but then he started those terrible rumours and now he's cheated on Lavender. What's going on with him?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe he's finally beginning to show his true colours … as a lying and cheating son of a bitch."

Hermione elbowed Ron. "Watch your language, Ron!"

He grinned. "Sorry."

Lavender was still sitting at the table in shock. Padma had gone after her sister when the two boys had been thrown out, leaving Ginny to comfort Lavender.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Harry, I want to take Lavender back up to the castle. Do you mind?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, actually I'll come with you."

Ginny nodded and they said goodbye to everyone before Harry walked with Ginny and Lavender out of the pub. Seamus and Dean were still out there, just glaring at each other. Neither one of them saw them come out.

"I don't know what you're in such a bad mood about, Seamus, it's not like you didn't know I liked Parvati." Dean said.

Seamus nodded. "Then why aren't you dating Parvati? You knew how much I liked Lavender. I think I've been in love with her half my life, and every time I finally get the nerve to ask her out, some one has beaten me too it. Then you ask her out … God Dean, some goddamn friend you are."

Lavender had stopped in her tracks when she had heard Seamus' words. "What did he just say?" She whispered.

Harry smiled at her. "He's liked you forever. I remember he'd dream about you and sometimes call you're name out in his sleep. You heard him correctly."

Lavender looked over at Seamus, who was still glaring at Dean, and obviously debating whether or not to punch him again. Lavender nodded at Harry and then she walked over, slid her arms around Seamus and kissed him. Ginny grinned, Seamus looked shocked. Then his arms came up around her and he kissed her back.

Ginny smiled and slipped her arms around Harry. "Seems like everyone is finding happiness this year; me and you, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, and now Seamus and Lavender; everyone is having happy days."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, looks like. Now if only Dean could get his act together and be the guy that everyone knows and loves, instead of this prat that he's turned into, we'd be set."

Ginny laughed and reached up to kiss him softly. "Yeah, it would be set." She kissed him again before pulling away and smiling at him. "Harry, do we have time to go to Potter Manor this afternoon?"

Harry grinned as he looked down at his watch, which said one thirty. "Oh, I think we could find some time."

Ginny grinned. "Then let's go."

Harry smiled. "Best idea I've heard all day."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter XXIX - The Last Piece to the Puzzle**

**As** the weeks flew by, Harry felt himself getting a little worried about what was to come. Lupin and Tonks had been searching for the mysterious R.A.B. but to no avail and without that horcrux, Harry had nothing left to do. He knew that he couldn't kill Nagini until the locket was destroyed, otherwise he would be giving himself away completely to Voldemort. Voldemort could already know what Harry was doing since Malfoy's blunder over the Ravenclaw eagle. Harry looked down at his pensive as he sat on his bed, trying to comb out any memories from the night that he discovered the note, but the only thing that he managed to remember was the note itself, which had read: 

**To the Dark Lord**

**I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more.**

**R.A.B.**

Who had written it? And why did he believe that he would be facing death soon? The thoughts bothered Harry more than he cared to dwell on and he knew that the longer it took to find out who R.A.B. was, the longer it would be until Harry could destroy Voldemort. Time was something that he did not have. The longer he allowed Voldemort to live, the more power he could build up and the better his chances at finishing that potion. He sighed as he re-looked over every memory he had of the moment he had discovered the note and what he had done about it, until he was interrupted by Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig, so you've finally decided to come talk to me. I thought you were angry because Fawkes belongs to me now too." Harry said as Hedwig landed on his shoulder and snuggled close to his ear for a moment. "Changed your mind, have you? Good, I missed you." Hedwig cooed softly and Harry laughed, that's when he noticed the letter on her leg. "What's that girl?"

She held out her leg for him and he untied the note and began to read: 

**Harry,**

**I know that you're in school but I already ran it by Minerva and she says that its fine if you want to. As you may or may not know, Tonks and I have been trying to clean up this rotten house to make it liveable for normal beings. It took some time, but we've managed to get the screaming mad woman from the front room to leave and we've actually cleaned it up really well. Now I know the house belongs to you, but I also knew that you wouldn't mind us cleaning it up. Sirius did a good job at getting rid of most of the stuff and the things he missed, Dung found. However, the attic has not been touched. **

**Sirius only went through a box or two and then he discovered Kreacher up there and never went back up. It is filled with things and I was wondering if you would like to come over this weekend and stay while we clean it out. A lot of stuff up there might belong to Sirius, and trust me when I say IT WILL STAND OUT.**

** Since the house does belong to you, I think you should be present for what we find as you get to decide what gets to be kept and what gets to be sold. If you decide yes, just stay here after your lesson with Kingsley. Send Hedwig back with a response, I think she may still be a little angry with you as she's been spending a lot of time here.**

**Remus**

Harry grinned; a whole weekend cleaning out a dusty old attic in Grimmauld Place. So it wasn't exactly the most exciting job, but who knows what he could find up there? He quickly found a piece of parchment and scribbled back. 

_Hey Remus,_

_Sounds like fun … or not. _

_But yeah, of course I'll come out and help, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you anyway. See you Friday._

_Harry_

He tied the note to Hedwig and sent her off, bribing her with owl treats if she came back to visit more often, before he put his pensive away and went downstairs to find Ginny. He had been contemplating doing this for a while, mostly since he had discovered how rich he was, but now that he was engaged, he felt he should talk to Ginny about it first. He found her lying on the floor in front of the fire doing her homework, her legs sticking up in the air as she lay comfortably on her stomach. He grinned and went to sit down next to her.

"Hey Gin, what'cha doing?"

Ginny smiled up at him. "Ancient Runes essay. It's due on Friday, my last bit of homework for the evening. What about you?"

Harry shrugged. "I was trying to figure something out about R.A.B. when Hedwig brought me a letter from Lupin. He wants me to go stay with him this weekend and help him clean out the attic. I guess he already cleared it with McGonagall, so I'll be gone this weekend."

"That sounds like fun. You'll probably enjoy spending an entire weekend with Lupin. I guess I'll have to occupy my time without you."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I guess you will. Can you manage that?"

Ginny grinned up at him. " Sure, but I'll miss you." She sat up to give him a soft kiss and he grinned.

"Good, I'll miss you too. I need to talk to you about something though. Can you take a break from the essay and come for a walk with me?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I could probably use a break anyway. Just let me write down this last idea." She finished her train of thought before she put her books back in her bag and then stood up, taking his hand in hers as she followed him out of the portrait hole. Harry led her into an empty classroom and closed the door, before he pulled her over to take a seat.

"Gin … er, well, you know how I'm really rich?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I was there when you found out, remember? I believe I was sitting cozily right on your lap."

Harry grinned. "Yeah well, I and soon to be we, own twelve homes, mansions actually. Grimmauld Place is one of them."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I … wow, I mean, I never really thought about me owning those things too."

Harry smiled. "Well, you do. The thing is, yesterday when Ron and I snuck out during dinner. We went to Diagon Alley and –"

"You went to Diagon Alley!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry, are you crazy! What if you had been caught? McGonagall would have killed you and she wouldn't have even stopped to consider if you were the bloody boy who lived!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I suppose she would have, but she knew we were going because I told her what I needed to do, and she said she understood. I didn't mention it because I wanted to just do it and get it over with, without upsetting you."

Ginny nodded, her eyes held worry now. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Gin, I just had some important things to take care of at Gringotts. First and most importantly, I made a will."

"A will? Oh Harry, you're going to kill him, I know you will!" Ginny said, her eyes filling with tears that she was furiously blinking back, she was not going to cry, she hated to cry.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I hope I will, but I have to be prepared for anything. You, as my fiancée, and hopefully as my wife, will get everything; the money, the houses, all of the furniture, everything. I left things to a lot of other people as well, but you get the chunk of it. I did two other things, one you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Ron, as I did it while he was in the Quidditch store so he doesn't know."

"I promise."

"I gave two million galleons to your parents. Now before you say anything, I know that they won't take it, or I would have given them more. So I worked it out with the goblins as a sort of draw, and they won the jackpot. I figure they'll take it that way, and I want them to have it. Gin, your parents mean so much to me, and they've done so much for me, it's the least that I can do."

Ginny smiled and threw herself into his arms to kiss him softly. "I love you, Harry Potter, you are too kind for your own good. I promise that I won't tell them. They'll be so thrilled that they won something like this. I assume that you worked out all of the kinks, so that dad won't find out it was really from you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's all worked out."

"Good." She kissed him again and then just cuddled into his arms for a warm hug.

Harry grinned. "There's one more thing, Gin and it concerns Grimmauld Place."

Ginny nodded. "Alright, Harry, what is it?"

"I signed a form and a contract giving Grimmauld Place as well as two million galleons to Lupin. I'm going to tell him this weekend. The money is to fix up the house, but I want him to have it. He's been living there anyway, and I don't want it or need it, and from what Lupin said in the note, I think he's enjoying himself there."

Ginny smiled. "That's a perfect idea! I think he'll love it, as will Tonks. Those two are getting pretty serious."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I suppose they are. Is everything okay with you, I mean everything that I just said?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, it's all very good. But I don't want all of your money, Harry, or any of your homes, I just want you."

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I know, I want you too, but someone has to have it all, and you are the future Mrs. Potter. When we have kids it will all be divided up between them as well."

"You want to have children?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I mean not right away, but someday. I think I could be a good dad. Don't you want children?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I want lots and lots of children. Maybe ten or twelve."

"Ten or twelve?" Harry exclaimed in shock. "That's … well if it's what you want."

Ginny laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "I haven't decided if I really want that many, at least not yet, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. I love you."

Harry smiled as he held her close in his arms. "Yeah, I love you too." 

**After** Harry's intense training session with Kingsley, he said goodbye and went up to shower, changing into some old comfortable clothes before he wandered around Grimmauld Place to find Lupin. He found him in the kitchen, drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Hey Remus, you ready to start searching those boxes?" Harry asked.

Lupin turned and grinned at Harry. "Yeah, let's head up there."

The attic was an even bigger mess than Harry imagined. Boxes were piled to the ceiling and everything was coated in dust. "Wow, this is … going to take us a while."

Lupin laughed. "Tell me about it, but at least we get to use magic." He waved his wand and boxes began to unpile themselves and open up. "Now let's look. I was thinking we'll make a pile of things that you don't want over there by the door and things that you do want just over in that corner, what do you think?"

Harry shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

The two worked companionably for hours, just sorting through the boxes. Most of it went into the "to be sold" pile as it pertained to old dark stuff that they would never use. However, Harry also started a pile of stuff that he thought Fred and George might find interesting to work with for their joke shop. The boxes were not as bad as the house had been, even though doxies and spiders and mice could sometimes be found in them. Harry was even lucky enough to wake up a bat. Harry found some photo albums; one of them even had pictures of Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter together from when they were younger and at Hogwarts.

"I'm surprised that some of Sirius' stuff is even here. I mean, from what I got out of it, he didn't live here anymore, did he?" Harry asked.

Lupin shook his head. "No, he pretty much moved into Potter Manor with your dad when he was about sixteen, however, his parents never let him back into the house, so a lot of his stuff he had to leave behind. Personally I'm surprised they bothered to keep it."

Harry nodded as he continued to search through the boxes. Other than a few photo albums, nothing else really appealed to Harry, until he saw the sheet draped over something in the back corner. He hurried towards it and opened it up, revealing a large black and silver motor cycle. It was the same one he had seen in his dreams for as long as he could remember.

"Wow, Remus, is this Sirius' bike?" Harry asked.

Lupin grinned. "Yeah it is. After Hagrid used it to bring you to the Dursleys, Dumbledore gave it to me. I brought it back here and gave it to his parents. Again, I can't believe they kept it . I guess you'll have to learn how to drive it. Sirius would have loved to teach you to fly this."

Harry grinned as he ran his hands over the leather seat. "Yeah, I can't wait to ride it. Can I have go on it now?"

Lupin laughed. "Sure, come on, we've got to bring it downstairs. The basement is probably best, there's no where else you can ride this."

He levitated the bike and steered it downstairs as Harry followed eagerly. He had always wanted to learn how to drive a car, but he had never managed that living with the Dursleys, but at least he could drive a motor cycle. Once it was in the basement, Harry sat on it as Lupin instructed what each control meant.

Within minutes, Harry was zooming around the basement on it, laughing. "How do you make it fly?"

Lupin grinned. "The joint stick in the middle there, Sirius invented that part himself. The bike really is quite illegal, but I don't think Sirius cared much. Pull the stick upwards and you should go up into the air, then just steer normal. Also if you push the blue button marked INV you should be able to become invisible so the world can't see you."

Harry did both, grinning when he began to fly around the room and laughing when he made both himself and the bike invisible, reminding him of the old Ford Angelina that he and Ron had flown to Hogwarts in their second year. It was fun and it was all his. He grinned as he landed, shutting everything off.

"That was wicked! I get to keep it?"

Lupin grinned. "Yeah, Sirius left you everything. I'll have everything that you decide to keep of Sirius' sent over to Potter Manor for you."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Remus."

Lupin smiled. "No problem. Are you ready to go tackle some more of those boxes?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not?" 

**At **lunchtime on the Saturday afternoon, Harry decided to bring up the house to Lupin's attention. "Remus, there's uh, something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

Lupin looked up and smiled. "What's up, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Well, you know how I inherited all of this money and how I now own twelve homes?"

Lupin laughed. "Yes, I suppose I would, as I was the one to tell you about it."

Harry laughed too. "Yeah, well, I've been thinking. I went to Gringotts this week and I made a will, I also had a contract drawn up." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the contract, placing it on the table between them. "I'm really rich, Remus, and I don't need all of it. You've been cleaning this place and living here and I just … I want you to have it."

Lupin looked up at Harry in surprise. "Have Grimmauld Place?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. You can live here and hopefully redecorate the place. I've never wanted it, but I can't imagine it just sitting here, especially when I know someone can use it, like you."

Lupin looked down at the contract. "And this?"

"It makes it official. By signing it, you become the owner of the house and two million galleons will immediately be deposited into your account. The money is mostly for the house, but by all means, spend it on yourself as well." Harry said, grinning.

Lupin smiled. "I shouldn't accept this, but I'm going to because I want to, and because I know that you want me to have it, and hell I need it. Thank you, Harry." He stood up and pulled Harry into his arms for a hug. "You truly are your father's son. If I had a son, I couldn't be more proud."

Harry grinned and hugged Lupin back. "Thanks, I think you'd be a great dad."

"Damn right he would!" Tonks interrupted from the doorway. "Sorry to break up your moment, but Harry, don't you think Remus would be a wonderful father."

Harry looked over at Lupin and grinned. "Yeah, he's the best father that I ever had."

Lupin smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

Tonks smiled. "See Remus, you'd be a wonderful father."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Tonks sighed. "Remus asked me to marry him, and I said yes, but he's terrified about having children. They won't be werewolves or anything, he's just scared."

"Congratulations. But why are you afraid of having children?"

Lupin sighed. "I'm afraid that I might hurt one of them."

Harry smiled. "You wouldn't, Tonks would make sure of it. You'd be an awesome father and besides Tonks will keep you in line. Congratulations again. So Tonks, if you get married to Remus, then you'll have to be called Nymphadora Lupin, won't you?"

Tonks laughed. "Like hell I will, my name will be Tonks Lupin, I'll make it legal."

Harry grinned as he watched Tonks slip her arms around Lupin; yeah, they were perfect for each other.

**They** had searched through the boxes most of the day and into the night. Both were surprised when they realized half of the attic had been cleared out. Harry hadn't found much else that he wanted to keep, until he found a box filled with jewellery. He found a brown leather box buried beneath all of the jewellery and when he opened it up he could barely breathe from the shock.

Inside was a heavy golden locket with an ornate, serpentine S on the front. The memory flashed through his mind of Tom Riddle holding it in his hands as the woman Hepzibah told him about her fine treasure. Next to the locket was a note. Harry unfolded the parchment and read it quickly: 

**Regulus,**

**I know that you're worried about the Dark Lord and the work that he is doing, but I need you to do something for me. This locket once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself and inside the Dark Lord had placed a piece of his soul; remember I told you about the horcruxes. I destroyed the horcrux inside of it with great risk to my own life. It caused my whole right arm to literally die, but it is no matter because I know that I won't be around much longer, I have betrayed too many of his followers to get out alive. **

**I beg of you to please keep this locket safe. The horcrux inside may be gone, but we need the locket to stay safe, it is very valuable and if the Dark Lord does not know where it is, the better for all of us. Please just keep it safe.**

**Rudolphus A. Bodine**

Harry re-read the note a couple of more times before he looked at the locket again. His heart was beating quickly in his chest. It had been here, hidden away in the attic of Grimmauld Place the whole time. Sirius' brother had been hiding it for a friend. Harry clutched the box and the note tightly in his hand before he looked over at Lupin, who was still sorting through a box of stuff at the other end of the attic.

"Remus," Harry called out. "I think you better see this."

Lupin stood up, dusting himself off before he headed over to Harry. "What is it?"

Harry handed the note to him, and watched his eyes widen as he read. Then he looked down at Harry. "You're sure?"

Harry nodded. "Pretty positive. I think we better bring this to show Dumbledore right away. He'll be able to tell."

Lupin nodded. "Good idea. Come on, let's go."

Harry followed Lupin downstairs and into the fire to floo to McGonagall's office. McGonagall looked up in surprise when they appeared there. "Good evening, Mr. Potter, Remus, to what do I owe the surprise?"

Harry grinned. "We think we found R.A.B. and the locket."

"Really?" Dumbledore's portrait said from the wall. "Where at?"

Harry quickly explained about the box of jewellery in the attic and then he read the note out loud, before he held the locket up to the portrait to show Dumbledore. "Well, is that it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I think so. Take it out, Harry; if it is truly Slytherin's locket then on the back it should say Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin was proud of his name and liked it to be on his things."

Harry pulled the locket out, surprised at its weight. He turned it over and grinned when he saw the name on the back. "It's here." The locket felt cold in his hands and unlike the other horcruxes he could not feel power from it. "I think he really did destroy it, I don't feel anything; it's just a locket."

Dumbledore nodded. "Open it, Harry, tell me what's inside."

Harry opened the clasp and looked inside. It was empty, except for some black soot. "It's empty, there's like black soot or something inside, stained against the inside, but that's it."

Dumbledore smiled. "That means that he destroyed it, Harry, which means, another horcrux is gone."

Harry grinned. "Good. Do you know who this Rudolphus A. Bodine was?"

"He was a Death Eater, but he died many years ago, before even you were born. He attended Hogwarts here with Regulus Black, they were both in Slytherin. I forgot about him, probably because he died before you were born."

"Which means that he knew about Voldemort's horcruxes before anyone else," Harry replied as he stared at the locket in his hand.

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed he did. Interesting that he decided to destroy it, but I do wonder what he did to betray the Death Eaters, as far as I know he was always on Voldemort's side. Yet he destroys this, very interesting."

"Sir," Harry asked as he looked down at the letter. "He says that he killed his arm, making it turn black, that sounds like what happened to your hand, why?"

"He obviously tried to use the same spell that I did, which yes it destroys the horcrux and leaves black soot stained on the object, but it also destroys a part of you. His spell must have been extremely strong if it was his entire arm." Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded as he looked over at McGonagall and Lupin. "That means there's only Nagini and Voldemort himself left."

McGonagall nodded. "Potter, speak to Horace Slughorn about the horcrux inside of the snake. That will be very tricky to destroy; he will be able to help you."

Harry nodded. "Yes Professor."

Lupin smiled at Harry. "Come on, Harry; let's head back to the house. You don't have to do everything now."

Harry nodded. He placed the locket and the note in the trunk with the other horcruxes, said goodbye to McGonagall and Dumbledore and headed back into the fireplace. Lupin and Harry sat down at the kitchen table and just stared at each other. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Harry spoke.

"The time has actually arrived. I have to kill him. I have to make plans to find and kill Voldemort." Harry replied quietly.

Lupin nodded. "Yes, you do, however, don't rush yourself. Work it out carefully with your friends and with the Order. You need us to back you up, Harry."

"I have to kill him, not anyone else."

"I know, Harry," Lupin said quietly. "But we can help you with everything else. The fight with the Death Eaters, the Dementors, the giants, and of course Greyback. You can't fight them all yourself."

"I know."

Lupin nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, listen to me. I'm going to talk to the Order and come up with a plan on what to do, how to strategize the final battle. You talk to your friends, and any member of the D.A. that will be willing to help. Once you have a list of people and a basic plan, tell me. We'll collaborate on what we have and get it all set up. I'm thinking that by the beginning of April we'll be ready, and it will be up to you to get Voldemort."

Harry nodded, listening to the plan as if he was far away or in another dimension of some sort. And when he spoke, he sounded far away.

"Alright, we'll be ready. I'll be ready."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter XXX - Step One: Preparations**

**As **the days flew by, Harry felt as if he was lost, yet strangely found and focused on the final goal ahead. When he had returned from Grimmauld Place, he told Ginny, Ron, and Hermione everything that had happened, leaving them just as worried as he was. His first priority was talking to Horace Slughorn, and the idea of getting closer to the end is what worried Harry the most. He stayed back in his potions class, waiting for everyone to leave the room before he approached Slughorn's desk.

Professor Slughorn looked up at him and smiled. "Harry m'boy, how are you? It's a shame I haven't managed to throw any parties this year, but I've just been, you know, busy busy busy." Professor Slughorn replied in his usual jolly yet very nervous chatter.

"I've been better. Professor, I need you're help with something extremely important."

Slughorn paled considerably as he began to close his books, getting ready for a hasty retreat. "H-h-help?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, help, don't even try to escape, sir, I could stop you in a minute." When Slughorn looked up at him again, Harry smiled. "Good, now that I've got your attention. Sir, do you remember last year when I asked you for that memory of you telling Tom Riddle about the horcruxes?"

Slughorn gulped and nodded slightly at Harry. "I … I didn't know he would be all … evil. How was I supposed to know that such a smart boy would become the darkest wizard in the world? What about it? You don't want to know about horcruxes now do you? Because I don't know anything; nothing at all."

Harry shook his head. "No, but yes at the same time. Professor, in that memory, Riddle asked you if it was possible to make more than one horcrux, you were horrified by this. But then he asked you if it was possible to split his soul seven times, seven being the magical number, am I right?"

Slughorn nodded. "I remember. Seven, the magical number, he thought by doing so they would be more powerful. What about it? I was horrified by it. To create one horcrux you must kill someone therefore to create seven." He shuddered. "What about it?"

"He did it. Riddle somehow managed to create a horcrux, not one, but seven. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and I have been working on finding them and destroying them one by one. But now we've come to a cross road, and we need your expertise." Harry replied as he watched Slughorn's eyes turn from nervousness to curiousity.

"What would you need my help for?" He asked.

Harry smiled. "Destroying them, of course. Listen Professor, Voldemort made seven horcruxes, all but two have been destroyed. One of them is of course in his own body. Now, the problem however, is where we believe the sixth one to be, which is where we need your help. Dumbledore came to the conclusion that the sixth one is in a certain pet snake that Voldemort carries around named Nagini. Voldemort used the snake to nurse him back to life until he could brew the potion with my blood three years ago. How would you destroy a horcrux that was inside of a snake?"

Slughorn looked beyond horrified now, but very taken aback by the entire conversation, and at the same time, he still looked ready to run at any minute. "Inside the snake? No, I don't think so, that would be impossible."

"Why?" Slughorn shrugged. "Because living creatures are very … well, they live, how could you trust a part of your soul inside someone else or something else? Snakes die very easily, they don't have long lives. Why would this one be any different?"

"Yeah, but do snakes have souls?" Harry asked.

"You know, I'm not sure. Are you positive that the Dark Lord would put a horcrux inside of his snake?"

Harry nodded. "Pretty positive. Nagini is … I don't know how to explain it … Look, I can speak Parseltongue and I know when a snake listens to you and understands you, however Nagini seems to almost be a part of Voldemort. And I think it has more to do with the horcrux than anything else. There's a strong connection there. And if you seen the way he talks to it … I think it's a horcrux; it has to be. Also, if Voldemort did put a horcrux inside of the snake it would explain why it is so well taken care of. I don't think Voldemort would let it die."

"How have you been destroying the other ones?"

"I can't really explain it," Harry replied. "I've been studying how to harness my power, and I've become pretty powerful, and I sort of willed it to destroy itself, and so far they've been destroyed this way. This one has got to be different though, I just know it because it's in a living creature."

Slughorn nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Professor McGonagall says that you will be able to help me. I want to destroy the horcrux, if the snake dies too, oh well. I don't care about the snake; it's what is inside the snake that matters."

"I think … there might be a way, but I'm not sure. It's a very difficult and ancient potion. It's the only thing that I can think of."

Harry smiled. "At least it's something. So what is it?"

"The potion takes a month to brew and for it to work, you have to … you have to make the snake drink it. Well, at least shove it down the throat."

"That might be tricky."

Slughorn grinned. "I'll make the potion m'boy, you work on getting the snake to drink it and hopefully all is well that ends well."

Harry grinned back. "Yeah sounds good. So let's go over what you have to do, so I know what to expect from all of this."

Slughorn nodded. "Of course, just let me go find the book with the potion in it."

Harry nodded as he watched Slughorn rummage through the books on the shelf. At least he had a starting point. 

**The** starting point didn't seem like much to Harry as Slughorn got started on the potion. He knew what the potion was supposed to do and he knew what he had to do to destroy the horcrux inside of Nagini; but it was beyond the horcrux that made him nervous. It all had to do with what he was supposed to do and how he was going to do it. He knew that he had some important school related things to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do his homework when he felt as if he was facing something so huge in the near and looming future. Everyone around him seemed quite oblivious to what was coming, but Harry knew that they didn't have to worry about carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders, which is exactly what Harry felt like he was doing.

After his discussion with Slughorn, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began to tell everyone who had been in the previous D.A. and was still attending Hogwarts that there was a meeting in the Room of Requirement. Between the four of them, everyone knew about it by lunchtime. When Harry stepped into the Room of Requirement with Ginny, it was lined to the wall with defence stuff, just like it had been in all of the other times.

Ginny took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly. "It will be fine, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I don't know. I feel like if I ask for their help I'll be leading them into the war."

"Remus asked you to, Harry. He understands that anyone who is willing to help will be needed. This is a war, and we need help to win." Ginny replied as she slipped her arms around his waist and held on, knowing that he needed the warmth of the hug just as much as she did.

"I know that you're right, but … it still feels, guilty. That's what I'm feeling. I feel like none of this would be happening if Voldemort hadn't tried to kill me as a baby. That this war wouldn't be going on … I know better in my heart, but that's what my mind is telling me." Harry replied.

Ginny smiled up at him. "As long as your heart knows what's true, I guess you're okay." She kissed him softly just as the door opened and the first few people began to trickle in. "I guess it's time."

Harry waited for everyone to arrive and within fifteen minutes, everyone was seated and waiting for him. Harry cleared his throat before he spoke. "I'm sure that you're all wondering why I would call together the D.A. again, especially so far into the year; however the idea was actually from one of our previous Defence against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Remus Lupin. Now I'm sure you all know, but there's a war going on in the wizarding world right now. A war against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. There is of course the Aurors from the Ministry of Magic to fight, as well as the law enforcers from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; however, it is not enough. We need an army because that is what Voldemort has and that is what we need to stand up against. Voldemort's army consists of Dementors, Death Eaters, possibly some giants and for those of you that helped fight last year in the battle here at Hogwarts you know he has Greyback, the mad werewolf who likes to bite people even when he is not a wolf. There are people, many people prepared to fight in a secret society organized just for fighting Voldemort. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I all belong to it along with people such as Hagrid, Lupin, McGonagall, and once Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the founder and he understood exactly what was needed to be done to destroy Voldemort once and for all. An army. As I'm sure you all have been reading the papers, I've been dubbed the Chosen One. This is not something to take lightly as there was a prophecy made that said someone alone would be able to vanquish the Dark Lord and it would be Voldemort himself that would mark them as his equal. Lucky me, my not dying when I was a baby is how Voldemort accidentally chose his equal. That's what Dumbledore believed anyway, so that's what I believe and what I know. Voldemort has been trying to kill me ever since. Why? Because he knows that I can defeat him. I am prepared to do so. However, there is one small flaw, we need your help."

A few gasps broke in the crowd and then Neville stood up. "I'd be proud to help you, Harry. There's nothing else that I would like to do, then to help you kill that bastard!"

Harry smiled. "Thanks Neville. That is why you were called here today. Lupin believes that you are very well trained in everything that I taught you, and from what you have learned and that you can be useful in the final battle. This is what I am telling you, there will be a final battle and it will be good versus evil, the magical world versus Voldemort. I know that some of you are not of age yet, however, Ginny is not of age yet either, but she was allowed to fight because she wanted to and she is prepared to. The same goes for all of you. I know that it is a big decision to make, which is why I'm going to leave you. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I will leave a piece of parchment here tacked on the wall." He pointed to Hermione who was currently tacking it there. "Our four names are already on it. If you want to help fight, sign it and we will begin learning more for the war. Hopefully I'll see you guys later and if you do sign, please go find your coins from last time as the next meeting will be etched on them. You are not obliged to sign it. I do not want you to sign up because you feel like you have to. It is completely your choice, and you will not be condemned for not wanting to fight. Please, I am asking you though, if you think that you could fight by my side, then please help us vanquish Lord Voldemort once and for all. See you."

He gestured to his friends and together they walked out of the room. "That was great, Harry; I think that you may have really gotten through to them." Hermione replied as she looked back at the now fading doorway.

Ron nodded. "Yeah me too, that was a damn good speech."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, well I tried."

Ginny laughed. "I think it was perfect and I hope that every single one of them in there signs their name."

"I don't think that will happen." Hermione said quietly. "Some of them will, but not all of them. This is a really dangerous task and not everyone is capable of doing something like this. It's like muggle history when they ordered conscription during the world wars; the people who weren't cut out for battle died quickly, and those who were ready to fight and ready to defend, even if it was just to save their own lives, fought and fought hard. It's not that different really. I just hope that our war really will be a final battle."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, let's pray it doesn't last too long like muggle wars do. Some of them lasted years."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know anything about those wars except that some of my relatives died in them. Why would they fight in a muggle war to begin with?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. Come on, Ron, didn't you or Ginny go to school before Hogwarts and learn things?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, kids don't go to school until Hogwarts. It's up to the parents to teach them the basics like reading and writing and of course math skills."

"Really? You didn't go to school at all before Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a look of surprise on his face.

Hermione sighed. "That should be changed because in a way its making muggleborns a bit more educated then witches and wizards. That would be an interesting project to work on … Harry, after the final battle; do you want to help me?"

"Um, what kind of project, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned. "I think that we should make a school for magical children to attend until Hogwarts. Not a boarding school or anything, but sort of like a public school where you go for the day and come home for dinner. Like what we went to, Harry, before we discovered what we were."

Harry grinned. "That's actually a good idea."

"What would you teach?" Ginny asked, looking very interested in the idea.

Hermione grinned. "Why personally I think the most important part should be allowing the magical community to better understand the muggle community. We could teach muggle studies like the basics of how muggles live, muggle history, how to read and write, and math skills. It could be really fun."

Ginny smiled. "Hermione, once the battle is over, I'd love to help you with your project."

Hermione beamed. "Good, thanks Ginny."

"Same goes, Hermione." Harry said as they stepped into the portrait hole.

Ron spoke up from the back. "You want us to go to school even longer? Mental, all of you."

Harry laughed. "Maybe we are, but I think it's a good plan. Besides, it's not like you'd have to attend, you'll already be done school."

Ron grinned. "Oh yeah … maybe I'll help out too then."

Everyone laughed as Ginny playfully elbowed her brother. "You git, you've got no choice but to help, or Hermione will hex you."

Ron turned to Hermione. "You're not going to hex me, are you, Mione?"

Hermione turned to give him a sweet smile. "I'll consider it."

Ron laughed. "Very funny, ha-ha. Real laugh riot."

Harry took a seat in front of the fire, pulling Ginny down into his arms to hold her close. He whispered in her ear, since Ron and Hermione had started bickering again. "Do you think a lot of people will sign the list?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I think you're pretty safe. Everyone in there is very talented, and more than qualified to fight in the battle, Remus was right about that." She leaned back against him, playing with the beautiful ring on her finger. "I think we'll be as prepared as we can be. You're not stopping me from fighting in the battle."

Harry nodded and kissed her neck. "I know. I knew I wouldn't be able to."

His parents' voices rang in his ear again. His mum's voice first, '_You take care of that girl of yours and when the time comes, let her stand by you, it will make all the difference in the world.'_

His dad laughing before responding, '_Well actually, if this Ginny is anything like your mother, if you don't let her stand by you, she'll just hex you and do it anyway.'_

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry grinned. "Just what my parents said about you standing beside me. My mum said that I was to take care of you and when the time came for you to stand beside me to let you, because it would make a difference. Then my dad said that if you were anything like my mum then I'd better let you or you would just hex me and be by my side anyway. I think I knew at that moment that I wanted you with me in the final battle. I want you by my side, and I want you to help me defeat him."

Ginny smiled and cuddled back, reaching up to give him a soft kiss. "I will be. I'll always be here for you. I love you."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I love you too." He brought his lips down to hers just as Ron swore.

"Bloody hell, are you two at it again!"

Harry laughed. "We might be, were you two arguing again?"

Ron shrugged and Harry laughed before reaching down to cover his mouth with Ginny's again.

After about an hour of some very pleasurable and intense snogging, Harry pulled back. "I think we should go check out the sheet in the Room of Requirement."

Ginny nodded. "Alright, come on."

She took his hand and pulled him up to his feet. They walked hand-in-hand back to the room. Just outside of the room, they ran into Michael Corner.

"Ginny, hey, how are you?" He asked, grinning.

Ginny smiled back. He really was quite handsome and she only had fond memories of her first boyfriend. "I'm okay, Michael, how are you?"

He shrugged. "Been better, I just signed that sheet you've got, terrified but I'm more than willing to fight. I believe that you can get rid of You-Know-Who, Harry, if anyone can do it, you can."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, we'll need as many people as we can get."

Michael nodded. "I know, well you've got yourself a pretty decent list so, good luck there."

He turned back to Ginny. "Gin, I just wanted to tell you, I heard those rumours that Dean Thomas had started about you, and I told people off for repeating them. I know you're better than that."

Ginny smiled. "I know you were. Neville and Luna told me that they overheard you tell people off a couple of times. I appreciate it. He was just sour because I wouldn't sleep with him."

Michael grinned. "You didn't sleep with me either, to my everlasting disappointment, but I don't go around blasting bloody rumours about you."

Harry nodded. "Corner, Dean got what he deserved. I punched him, and then Ginny found out and she punched him."

Michael laughed. "Go Ginny!" He took her hand and gave her it a small squeeze. "That's the girl I remember. Congratulations on your engagement by the way, both of you. I hope everything works out in the end."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

Michael nodded. "You're welcome. I'll see you guys around." He waved goodbye and left as Harry glared after him.

"I really hate him."

Ginny laughed. "Why? He's very sweet and caring."

"He's a prat! I've hated him from the moment I met him."

Ginny grinned. "You're not jealous of an old ex-boyfriend are you?"

"No!" Harry said. "I just … okay, so he's not so bad, I just thought he was a prat the first time I met him. I'm glad he stood up for you, that was decent of him."

"That's because he's a decent guy. We grew apart and when Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw he got bitter and we got into a fight and he went off to comfort Cho with some intense snogging. But unlike Dean, I saw this coming. We had been drifting for a while and both of us were ready to break it off. I think the match was just an excuse for a fight. He never cheated on me or anything, we just drifted apart and our relationship turned to friendship more than anything else." Ginny explained.

Harry nodded. "I see. I'm glad it turned to friendship because now I've got you." He leaned down to kiss her softly. "Well, I'm glad that we know we at least have one person on the list. Want to go check it out?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah come on." She pulled him into the Room of Requirement and pulled the list off the wall with a smile. "I'd say you have some support Harry. Listen: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zacharias Smith, Demelza Robins, Susan Bones, and the list goes on."

Harry grinned. "Really?"

Ginny smiled and placed the list into his hand. "Yeah really. Come on, let's go show Ron and Hermione the list then we'll work out the first new meeting of the D.A., which by the way should be changed to H.P.A., you know, Harry Potter's Army."

Harry grinned. "I don't think so. Come on, we'll go show Ron and Hermione and then we'll go from there." He leaned down to kiss her softly. "You know, this day is turning out better than I expected."

Ginny grinned. "Most days do when I'm involved." Harry laughed. "Yeah, I love you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Mmm, I love you too."

**Harry** quickly went about calling a meeting the next evening to get the members of the D.A. organized together. He couldn't help but smile when he found himself surrounded by a large group of people and he realized that the list had not lied, almost everyone who had been in the D.A. was there. Other members, ones who had left Hogwarts, Harry had sent that list out to Lupin. He was going to try to find them and see if they were interested in joining the Order of the Phoenix to fight in the final battle.

Now Harry stood before the crowd, grinning at all of the many faces staring up at him. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me that so many of you would come to help me fight a terrible battle. I didn't expect a lot of you to come, and I apologize because I should have known." Harry replied as he looked around at all of the eager faces.

"Now I know that I taught you guys quite a bit during the D.A. and I know that most of you if not all of you earned exceptional grades in Defence Against the Dark Arts because of it. However, it is different when you are actually out there, out there fighting these witches and wizards who are years older than us and more experienced. But there's one thing they don't have; they don't have our faith and our strength. You will be out there facing the three unforgivable curses that the impostor Moody taught us, the Cruciatus, the Imperius, and the Avada Kedavra. I am telling you that you must be careful to dodge these as much as you can, and from experience I can tell you that a favourite of theirs is the Cruciatus."

People looked around at each other nervously.

"I know you guys are scared and frankly if you weren't I'd be worried. We're all scared. The Death Eaters are terrible people and reasons for them agreeing to work for Voldemort probably is because many of them are a lot like him. Another thing is the Death Eaters themselves. They might be people that you know. Don't be alarmed by this, just remember that they are the enemy, they chose the wrong side, and that you are fighting for your life, for your future."

"Who are some of the Death Eaters that we might know?" Michael Corner asked, followed by a couple of people nodding in agreement.

Harry smiled. "Good question. A few of them are people that attended this school and decided not to come back for seventh year. I'm sure most of you know who I'm talking about, but for those who don't, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. Then of course there is Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's fathers, people like Bellatrix Lestrange, and many other older adults that once belonged in the inner circle before Voldemort's downfall. These people are to be taken seriously. Neville, for your own good, promise me that you won't go after Bellatrix, if she comes at you fine, but promise me you won't go after her."

Neville nodded. "I promise, Harry, but if I find myself fighting her …"

Harry nodded. "Then you show her how powerful a Longbottom can be. I'm sure many of you, like Neville and I, have had Death Eaters or Voldemort himself ruin your families, hurt someone in your families. Do not go after them trying to extract revenge, just fight and defend, your life may depend on it. These are the same people from the first war. Many of them died of course, but most of them if not all have been replaced. Voldemort doesn't care about who dies while serving him, because all they are to him is servants. He figures that he can always find more. We know better, we will not allow him to find more. We will destroy him. Any questions?"

Ernie nodded and stood up. "Yeah, how long do we have to prepare for this final battle?"

"Good question, I believe about a month. That is what we're aiming for. There are things that I need to do, potions needed that can take a month to brew and it will be about a month for any of us to be prepared." Harry explained.

Ginny nodded. "Exactly and Harry is going to teach you how to increase your learning abilities ten times faster than normal so that you will be prepared."

Harry looked at Ginny and grinned, leaning over to kiss her softly. "You are brilliant! I never would have thought of that." He turned back to everyone. "It is very easy to achieve and none of you should have any problems with it. I learned it from some very talented men. I call it the mist. So let's get started, everyone sit down and close your eyes."

**Hours** later, the whole room had become bigger because Harry had asked it too and mats had been set up all over the place. Within two hours, everyone had managed to bring the mist to their focus so Harry decided to split the group into four. While everyone was focused on this mist, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began to teach. Harry held one group and he was teaching the basics of marital arts and he was grinning when everyone began to pick up on it very well. Ginny was teaching the second group hexes, good ones to confuse and injure the enemy, including her famous Bat Bogey Hex. Ron was with the third group and was teaching them defensive spells; things like strong shield charms and how to hold them. Hermione was teaching the fourth group the proper way to dodge spells and the best way to confuse them. She suggested the Confundus Charm as a good way to confuse the enemy. After an hour, they would rotate and every group would get a different lesson.

When the clock struck one a.m., Harry figured it would probably be a good time to get everyone back. He told them how to bring themselves out of the mist and told them all to come back tomorrow evening at the same time for another lesson. The large group left the room, chatting pleasantly at the new techniques of the D.A.

"That was wonderful, Harry; you did an excellent job tonight." Ginny replied.

Harry grinned down at her. "Yeah, I suppose I did. Thanks for the great idea; I never would have thought about using the mist. It's perfect because everyone can attain it, and you learn things so much faster. It's exactly what we needed to get them going."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, it was and now tomorrow you can test them on everything that they learned."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I do believe I can. Now you guys were a big help tonight, but starting tomorrow, I'm the only teacher until you guys get all of the marital arts skills and everything down packed as well. I want everyone to be prepared."

Ginny nodded. "Of course." She reached up to kiss him softly. "We'll be ready."

**Harry** stepped into the hall for breakfast that morning, thoughts on the D.A. running through his mind. He planned to get them to show each other everything that they had learned in the mist without being in the mist. Afterwards he was going to teach them more, but he already knew that the D.A. would be ready for a fight. With his head in the clouds, he almost didn't see Hedwig hooting in front of him, until she brushed his face with her tail that is. He muttered an apology and pulled off the note, grinning as he read it: 

**Wotcher Harry!**

**Remus was going to write, but I wanted to instead. So we've been trying to find your list of D.A. members who have graduated from Hogwarts for the time to see if they're interested in fighting. All I can say, Harry, is that you must have really been a fantastic teacher, because not one of them has had a bad thing to say about you!**

**Let's start with the facts: Fred and George Weasley of course are already part of the Order, so we didn't need to bother them; Lee Jordan was more than willing to help out along with Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Katie Bell. It turns out that Miss Bell is recently engaged to a handsome professional Quidditch player who I've heard used to be a friend of yours, Oliver Wood. Wood wants to help out in the fight as well. Every one of them is on your side. I thought you might be happy to know this. They will of course be joining the Order and we will be making sure that they are well qualified, so you only have to worry about the D.A. members still in school. **

**Also, Remus told me that a certain girl by the name of Miss Chang is an ex-girlfriend of yours, no offence, Harry, but I thought you had better taste than that. Sure she's really pretty, but she's kind of a stubborn, spoiled snob, at least I found her to be downright rude. And every time I mentioned Voldemort and the final battle she would start crying, dead annoying I'm telling you. Also, Ginny is so much cooler than Cho Chang, much prettier and nicer and smarter, and can I kill Chang because she's really been pissing me off. Okay, I promise to restrain myself. Tell Ginny I said hey.**

**Anyway, so the Order now has lots of new recruits as their parents, cousins, siblings, and other friends and relatives were very eager to help out. We've definitely managed to build ourselves up an army. It should be a good fair fight when we kick their arse from here to the moon. Glad you agree there. Also, Remus was going to ask you in person but we weren't sure when a good moment would arrive so I'm writing it in the letter. We haven't planned a wedding date yet or anything, but Remus would be really honoured and super psyched if you would be his best man. He says that with Sirius and James gone, you're the closest thing he's had to a best friend in a long time, and that he would love it if you would stand for him. If you don't want to, hey that's okay, you'll just hurt his heart and then I'll have to come after you and I'm sure that you wouldn't want that, would you? Just kidding, of course. **

**Wow, so this note is definitely turning into a novel, I hope you don't mind. I only have one more thing to say: Please be careful. We both love you Harry, and I like to look at you as a little brother now that Remus and I are engaged and he's practically you're godfather now. **

**Also, be prepared, we'll keep you updated on what's going on here and we expect the same from you. **

**TTFN,**

**Tonks and Remus**

Harry finished reading the letter, grinning, she sure knew how to cheer him up. He took a piece of parchment out from his notebook and quickly scrawled a response:

_Hey Tonks and Remus,_

_I just wanted to say thanks, I am very honoured to be the best man at your wedding, and I promise that I would have accepted even if Tonks wouldn't have given me a death threat. I'm glad that you've managed to get so many people to join in the fight, prepare them well. I'm preparing everyone well and I think we'll do fine; bringing an army up to speed is another story. However, I believe that I can do it and I can make us win. I'll keep you posted on anything new that happens. _

_Also, yeah Cho was an ex-girlfriend, though it wasn't really a relationship; all she ever did was cry and want to talk about her ex-boyfriend Cedric Diggory, who I saw die when Peter Pettigrew killed him in the graveyard in my fourth year. I don't miss her too much. You're absolutely right, Ginny is way cooler. She's beautiful and sweet and smart and funny and mischievous and a little scary sometimes because she's a bit like Fred and George, but she's amazing and I love her. She's my life. However, I can't allow you to kill Cho at least not until the final battle is over … then I might reconsider. Ha-ha, no, you still can't kill her. I don't think Remus would appreciate his fiancée going to Azkaban._

_ I care a lot about you too, Tonks, and I look at Remus as a godfather as well, which makes me look to you as a godmother. Name your kid after me, and I'll love you forever. _

_Talk to you soon._

_Harry_

_P.S. I like novels, you should write to me more often. I don't get mail too much you know. Oh and Ginny says hey._

He finished the note and tied to Hedwig's leg, sending her off to deliver it. Ginny took a seat next to him. "Hey, who are you writing too?"

Harry grinned. "My gorgeous mistress, I need to write her a love letter every so often or she gets cranky."

Ginny laughed. "Idiot, nice one though." She picked up the parchment with the letter on it. "Can I read it?"

Harry nodded. "Go ahead, I just wrote back and I told her you said hey."

Ginny smiled and began to read the note. When she was done she was grinning. "I love Tonks, she is the coolest and I completely agree, I am way better than Cho."

Harry laughed and kissed her softly. "Much better. And I said yes to being best man if you're interested."

"That's great, Harry. I can't believe their getting married; it's nice to see Remus smiling. I think Tonks is the best thing that could have ever happened to him. She's bright and happy and exciting. She's exactly what he's been missing in his life."

Harry nodded. "I couldn't agree more." The day went on pretty much the same; Harry's mood had brightened considerably, until his discussion with Dumbledore that afternoon which had only made him more confused and left him wondering.

Harry stepped into McGonagall's office the next afternoon. "Hello Professor."

McGonagall smiled at him . "Hello Potter, Dumbledore wants to speak with you about the final battle."

Harry nodded and turned toward the portrait on the wall. "Hello, sir."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Hello, Harry."

Harry managed a small smile before he took a seat in front of the portrait, watching McGonagall leave the office. "So you want to talk about the final battle?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I do. Tell me, Harry, what is it that you have accomplished thus far in preparation for what's ahead?"

"Oh," Harry said, running his fingers through his hair before he spoke. "Well, I talked to Professor Slughorn and he thinks that he knows of a potion that will help me destroy the horcrux inside of Nagini. We went over the ingredients and he explained what it is supposed to do. I think it's going to work out; it seems a little shaky as I have to make sure Nagini drinks it, but I think I can do it. Then Ron, Hermione, and Ginny helped me get together everyone from the D.A. I asked them to help out in the final battle, after I made somewhat of a speech that actually turned out to be pretty good and we left the room, allowing them to decide what they wanted to do and to sign the list or not. Once we had a list of people I called another meeting and began to teach them new skills, such as physical defence, not only spells and things. It's going really well and everyone is learning really well. There's another meeting tonight and I think it should go okay too. Tonks wrote me today and told me that they've managed to build up quite an army in the Order and that she's managed to get a hold of all the D.A. members that graduated. They all want to help. That's about it really."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him as he smiled. "Excellent Harry, you are well on track. However, we need to discuss your plans for the final confrontation with Voldemort himself. Your gift is love, Harry; do you have any idea how you're going to defeat him?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir, I don't know. I've been wondering about that for a while. Okay, so I have love, that's my strength and my gift, but how do I use this to my advantage and defeat him?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You're very powerful, Harry, and I'm afraid that I cannot just tell you exactly what you must do, but I can help you. Love is tricky thing, Harry. It can make you deliriously happy, crazy, sad, angry, hateful, and feel wonderful, all at the same time. You found love very young, Harry, a strong love that you plan to keep forever. Before you fell in love with Ginny, you found a different kind of love; parental love from Molly and Arthur; love of friendship from Ron and Hermione; and the love of other parental-like figures such as Remus, Sirius, and Hagrid. Every one of those people, Harry, will play an important role in the end. The love that you have for them and the love that they have for you are very important. The only thing I can tell you, Harry, is this: Love is the power to fight all evil, and a burst of sunlight may brighten a room where evil darkens it. Remember that."

Harry nodded. "I'm not sure I'm following you here, sir, how is knowing this supposed to help me?"

Dumbledore grinned. "It will. Good luck this evening with your next D.A. lesson. Goodbye Harry." He folded his hands into his lap and just smiled at him and Harry knew that look. It was the look telling him that he had been dismissed, and wasn't going to get any more information.

"Yeah, thanks, goodbye, sir." Harry put the chair back and walked out of the office, his mind weighing heavily on what had just been said.

_Love is the power to fight all evil, and a burst of sunlight may brighten a room where evil darkens it. _ What did that mean? Was he supposed to throw sunlight at Voldemort and watch him burn like a muggle's version of a vampire.

He sighed; maybe his friends would better understand the riddle. He walked into the Great Hall, ready for the feast, his mind already on the next D.A. meeting and Dumbledore's words tucked into the back of his brain for future reference. He figured he would talk to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione about it after the D.A. meeting and see what they made out of what Harry now considered a riddle. He sighed and took a seat at the table; he had a lot of work to do.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter XXXI - Step Two: As We Build Our Armies** __

_**There**__ was a deep fog penetrating through the air as he sat in the room with the drapes closed behind him. His plans were not going exactly as he had imagined, and he was hoping to get more done as soon as possible. He looked up at the knock on the door and nodded at the tall, pale blonde man that stood there._

_"Excuse me, my Lord, but I … Severus said that you wanted to see me?" Lucius Malfoy replied as he looked into the dark room._

_"Yes, come in and close the door behind you, Lucius, we have some things to discuss." When the door was closed, he looked over at Malfoy again. "Now, it seems that the young Mr. Potter has stolen my Ravenclaw eagle from me; this is forbidden. I think that it is positively devastating that out of all of my loyal followers there is not one of you who managed to retrieve it, however, we are past that and my priorities are now in a different area. The army, what is going on, Lucius?"_

_Malfoy nodded, bowing slightly before speaking and obviously quite relieved that Voldemort was not going to bring up what a great blunder the evening had been again. Especially since it involved his own son. _

"_My Lord, we are in a good place. Most of the giants have agreed to fight for our side; which might have been a problem as Dumbledore had almost convinced them otherwise. However, his death seems to have changed their opinion. Trolls will fight for us as well; however we lost the respect of the goblins. They say that too many of them died in the last war, and they are trying to stay out of it as much as they can. From what I have heard, the Ministry doesn't have them on their side either. The Dementors are nothing but faithful to us, as is Greyback and a few other of his fellow werewolves. Then of course, our own number has grown in size."_

_Voldemort nodded his red eyes like slits as he stared at Lucius with a look of utmost contempt. "Good, I expect everything to be ready. The war is fast arriving and it will only be too soon that Mr. Potter will be here for the last time, and this time … I will kill him." _

"_My Lord, do you think the war will begin soon?"_

_"Idiot! It has already begun! Battles have already been fought! Don't you remember anything from the last two years? Our army is now set and ready and this time our large number will once and for all take over the ministry. I'm tired of these stupid games. Potter's time has reached its end, and with his death will come my immortality. Now bring me Nagini, Lucius, I need her."_

Harry woke up in his bed sweating and shaking. He had dreamed it … again. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought back to everything that had happened in the dream. Then he pulled out a notebook from under his bed and quickly jotted down the main points.

He looked around the room, sighing in relief to see that Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all sleeping and that no one else was in the room. He stood up, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before taking the notebook with him and heading downstairs into the common room. Once he was seated comfortably in front of the fire, he began to go over what he had dreamed. So Voldemort had his army? He thought, at least he knew he had it. Trolls, giants, Dementors, werewolves, and Death Eaters … that could pose a problem. He put his book down and traced his scar, which was burning, with his finger.

Why had he dreamed of it? He hadn't had a dream in so long? He shouldn't have dreamed it. He had finally mastered Occlumency so why was Voldemort's thoughts and life still seeping its way into his brain? He sighed and leaned back in the chair, his thoughts once more focused on everything that went on in his dream. Voldemort was angry that he had stolen the Ravenclaw eagle, but from what he had understood from the dream, Voldemort still didn't know about the rest of the horcruxes. That was a good sign. He had also gotten the feeling that Voldemort hadn't realized that Harry knew about the horcruxes. He was obviously more than a little angry with Lucius Malfoy, and a little tired of his stupidity with plans and ideas, but he didn't seem to be too concerned with the eagle itself.

The thing about Nagini … Voldemort had said that he needed her, for what? Was he still being nursed? Was he somehow giving the snake extra power to stay alive longer? He had mentioned his immortality as well along with Harry's own death. Obviously Voldemort was preparing for the war as well but he however, already had a full out army. Harry wondered how many of the Death Eaters were faithful followers compared to how many had been placed under the Imperius Curse. From what he could remember, there had only been about twenty Death Eaters all together.

Harry turned when he heard the creak of a door and saw Ron step out of the Head Boy's room. Ron saw him and grinned. "Harry, what are you doing up at two thirty in the morning?"

Harry grinned. "I should ask you the same question?"

Ron laughed and sat down in the seat across from Harry . "Couldn't sleep. I've been tossing and turning for hours."

Harry nodded. "Had a bad dream, didn't care much to go back to bed."

"Dream or real?" Ron asked. Harry looked over at his friend, knowing that Ron had been the one who knew about Harry's dreams the most.

"Real … at least I'm pretty sure. Voldemort was having a conversation with Lucius Malfoy. I don't know why I dreamed it though, I mean, I can do Occlumency now, and I've been using it. So why was Voldemort in my head?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. You know, sleep, being relaxed and all, I guess his emotions just slipped through or something. What happened in the dream?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing important, he's unhappy and he wants me dead. He's also definitely planning that immortality potion."

"The one where he wants to … to pass Gin around and …"

Harry nodded. "That would be the one. Malfoy did mention their army though, and we pretty much had it right: trolls, giants, werewolves, Dementors, and Death Eaters. He's preparing for a battle, a battle where he assumes he will get me, kill me and become immortal."

"Blimey, this is getting scarier and scarier. Our side doesn't have anyone but people."

"I know, which is why we have to be as prepared as possible. We still have a chance with the goblins though, from what I understood, the goblins are definitely not on their side."

"Well, at least there's some good news." Ron muttered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, something." They were both quiet for a couple of minutes, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Finally after about five minutes, Ron spoke up.

"The D.A.'s doing awesome though. I mean they are really learning how to fight and to fight well. I know I'm learning tons more too."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, that is something. From what Remus and Tonks have been telling me, the Order is doing pretty well too, making sure that everyone is prepared and ready to go. They've got tons of new members and now that the ministry is actually on our side, many of them have been doing well too. Then we've got all the civilians who are willing to help."

"Yeah, that's true and definitely a good sign. The more help we have the better … on a happier note, I got a letter from Mum today."

Harry grinned. "Oh yeah, what's going on with them? Are they working hard with the Order?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I suppose they are. You'll never believe it though; there was some giveaway at Gringotts to like the hundredth person who went into the bank that day, and Mum and Dad won two million galleons! Can you believe it? They are so happy. Mum says that they could really use the money."

Harry grinned, trying not to laugh. "No one deserves it more."

Ron grinned back. "Yeah, they really do deserve to win. Well, I guess now that we've got our minds full of things about the battle we should try to go back to bed, get a little sleep before class in the morning."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. Night Ron."

"Night Harry. See you tomorrow."

Harry nodded as he watched Ron go back into his room. He couldn't sleep again, no matter how hard he tried so he knew that there was no point of going back up to bed. He sighed and settled himself comfortably in the chair; at least not in bed. In seconds he was sleeping soundly in his favourite armchair by the fire. 

**Ginny** bolted upright in bed, her heart pounding wildly all over again. She had been back in the Chamber, only this time it was worse because the vision came with Tom looking like he did now, surrounded by Death Eaters. He sucked the blood from her body and then she had been raped over and over. She shivered and wiped cold sweat from her brow.

The dream had been intense; and a little too real for her liking. She had taken a traumatic experience from her past and mixed it with the horror story that Harry had told her months ago, making the dream even worse. She climbed out of bed, shaking and went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the sink and splashed cold water on her face, her very pale and scared face. She jumped a mile in the air when someone knocked on the door.

"Ginny, are you in there?" Lavender's voice called from the door.

"Yeah." Lavender stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "Hey, are you alright? I heard you thrashing around there and crying. Was it a bad dream?"

Ginny smiled at Lavender; she had really become very fond of her ever since she and Ron had broken up. Then when she and Seamus had gotten together the two of them had become really close, especially since Lavender's relationship with Parvati was a little strained because of the whole Dean thing. "Yeah, it was terrible."

Lavender gave her a reassuring smile and walked over to pull Ginny into her arms for a hug. "Want to tell me about it? I can be a real good listener."

Ginny felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as Lavender smiled at her warmly. "Yeah, I think I would like to talk about it."

Lavender took a seat on the bathroom floor next to Ginny, grinning. "Hopefully Parvati doesn't wake up and have to pee."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. Okay, so every once and while I have this nightmare about my time down in the Chamber of Secrets and it's terrible, it's like reliving everything all over again. But in my nightmare, Harry doesn't come to save me and I die down there. Well, tonight, it was worse." She shivered as she remembered the dream in vivid detail. "Tom took me down into the Chamber and he stepped out of the diary. He was telling me what a silly little girl I had been and how I deserved to die. He said that since I had been such a big help to Lord Voldemort that he would let me die painlessly, sort of like going into a deep sleep. That actually happened, but then instead of falling unconscious like I did in real life, I stayed awake. Tom changed into Voldemort, the way he looks now, with his creepy red eyes and snake like face." She shivered again as she spoke.

"Death Eaters began to apparate around him as the huge basilisk came out of the wall. He told me that I had been bad and was to be punished. Then Harry came in, threatening to kill Tom. They tortured him in front of me with the Cruciatus and he was screaming and telling me to run. But I couldn't move, I was … I just stood there. Then I finally came to my senses and cursed them away from Harry and I ran to him, trying to help him up. Then all the Death Eaters moved in and began to rip at my clothes, cutting me with knives and carried me over to Voldemort. He started sucking the blood from my body and I was screaming. Harry was being tortured still and at the same time he was trying to fight the basilisk. Then when I was really weak, Tom stopped and passed me around to each Death Eater and while Harry was fighting the basilisk, trying to stay alive, they … they raped me one by one. I was screaming and crying and oh, Lavender, it was terrible. It was a dream filled with every fear that I've ever had." Tears poured from her eyes as Lavender pulled her into her arms for a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, Ginny, it was only a dream." Lavender soothed quietly.

Ginny nodded, and after a few minutes of crying she pulled away. "Thanks, I needed that."

Lavender smiled warmly. "No problem, what are friends for. Besides, you helped me and Seamus get together and I think he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And you've been a really good friend to me … which I've needed since my best friend betrayed me."

Ginny nodded. "I don't understand how Parvati could have done anything with Dean knowing that the two of you were together. I'm another story, but … you two were best friends!"

Lavender nodded. "I know, but that's over now. Right now, I just want to make sure you're okay. I'll always be here for you if you need a friend, Gin, always. I owe you for getting me together with Seamus."

Ginny grinned. "You two are perfect for each other and thanks, dido on the whole always here for you thing. But I didn't get you two together." She rubbed her hands over her face. "God my skin is all clammy. I think I'm going to take a shower."

Lavender nodded. "Alright, when you get out I'll be in bed if you need to talk some more."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ginny waited until Lavender left before she undressed and quickly showered, scrubbing her entire body to get off the imaginary dirt that plagued her since the dream. She washed her hair, shaved her legs, and then rinsed off before getting out and rubbing her entire body in lotion. She quickly brushed her teeth; she could never go back to sleep without doing so, and then she slipped into the robe she left on the back door before going back into the bedroom. She pulled out a new pair of pyjama pants and a tank top before she went back into the bathroom. She got dressed and then blow dried her hair, brushing the silk so that it hung down her back in soft curls, and to prevent it from knotting into an enormous frizz ball. She tossed her other pyjamas into the hamper and then went back into the bedroom.

Ginny glanced back at the bed and realized that she didn't want to go back to bed, not with the dream still so fresh in her mind. She turned to head down to the common room when she heard Lavender whisper her name. "Ginny, where are you going?"

Ginny turned to look over at Lavender's bed. "There's no way that I'm going back to sleep after a dream like that. I think I'll just go sit downstairs, maybe I'll read or something."

Lavender hopped out of bed. "I'll go down with you; you shouldn't be alone after such a dream."

Ginny smiled. "Oh, you don't have to, I appreciate it, but really you should go back to sleep."

Lavender shrugged. "Come on, I'll keep you company."

Ginny gave Lavender a quick hug before they went downstairs into the common room. Just as they reached the landing, Ginny turned. "Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I'm not really tired anyway; I had a … dream as well. Only my dream was about Seamus and he was doing wicked things to me. I don't think I'll be able to sleep ever again … well, at least I hope the dream is real. And if I go back to sleep … well, I hope I have the dream again."

Ginny laughed and went to sit in her chair, surprised to find Harry slouched in it, sleeping. "Looks like we're not the only ones who are awake tonight."

Lavender smiled. "I'll go back upstairs, I'm sure you'll be perfectly safe and content with the world's sexiest wizard. Besides, maybe if I try hard enough, I can bring my dream back."

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, I think I will be. Good luck with your dream."

She said goodnight to Lavender and watched her go back upstairs. She grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and she curled herself up onto Harry's lap, covering them both with the blanket. She snuggled up against him, placing her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. Harry was only partially asleep or he was having the beginning of a good dream, because he could feel Ginny's warm body snuggled against him and he could smell her shampoo and the delicious soaps she used on her body to drive him mad.

He slipped his arms around her waist, quite pleased to feel her there. He opened his eyes and grinned down at the pile of red hair that was cuddled just on his shoulder. "Gin?"

Ginny smiled up at him, grinning when he lifted her and shifted to make them both more comfortable. "Hello Harry."

"What are you doing down here? It's got to be late." He looked down at his watch and nodded. "It's four in the morning."

Ginny grinned. "I know, I had a bad dream and I didn't want to go back to sleep. Lavender was going to come down to keep me company, but when we saw you here she said that I had all the protection I needed."

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly. "How do you taste and smell so damn good this early in the morning?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm a mystery." She kissed him back, biting back a moan as his tongue slid along the inside of her jaw, tangling so gently with hers. "What were you doing down here?" She asked when he pulled back.

"I had a bad dream too … but I think mine was real."

"But that's what your Occlumency was for." Ginny replied, looking at Harry with worry.

Harry nodded. "I know … it doesn't matter it came through anyway. Nothing really important just stuff we already suspected or knew about Voldemort. What was your nightmare about?"

"The Chamber with a mix of other terrible things."

Harry held her closer, kissing her neck and shoulders softly. "It was just a dream, it's over now, love."

Ginny nodded. "I know." She stayed cuddled warmly in his arms. "Kiss me again."

Harry smiled at her. "Always."

He leaned down and captured her mouth with his, in a long passionate kiss, as their lips met over and over, tongues dancing together, Harry moaned and pulled her closer, letting his hand travel under the blanket and up the small tank top she wore. She grinned when his hands touched her skin and she wanted. She was just about to see if he wanted to take a night time stroll to the Room of Requirement so that they both could feel better when Ron's bedroom door opened.

"Forget everything I said about sleeping, Harry, I'm still wide awake." Ron replied.

Harry groaned and pulled his mouth away from Ginny's throat. "Go away, Ron."

Ron grinned when he saw Ginny cuddled on Harry's lap and figured there was no way he was leaving them alone, engaged or not. Besides, he was wide awake and bored. "Nah, I think I'll hang out here with you two for a while. So Ginny why are you up?"

Ginny laughed, the sexual tension in her body aching for Harry, as she knew he was for her. It was going to be a long day. 

**The** next D.A. meeting was to test the skills of every member. Harry split them into groups of two and stood in the centre of the room explaining what was going to happen. It was literally a test of skills to see who was at the top. He started with physical defence. He called out moves and ideas to everyone and then just let them battle it out to see how things went. It went extremely well. To Harry's surprise and pleasure, every single member of the D.A. had not only learned everything amazingly well, but had perfected it. The idea that every person in the room was more than ready to go into battle pleased Harry as much as it scared him. They would fight and they had an enormous chance at winning. He had done his job and he had done it well. When he dismissed them, hours later, he realized that their army had just taken another step in the proper direction.

As the days continued to go by quickly, Harry had continued correspondence with Lupin and Tonks. They were having the same amount of luck with the new Order members as Harry was with D.A. Lupin had also begun training the other people that wanted to help but were not in the Order. They too were showing signs of being an asset to the final battle. But the one thing that really brought a smile to Harry's face was the news from Bill Weasley. After over two years of discussion, Bill had finally gotten the goblins on their side. Over two hundred goblins were more than willing to fight against Voldemort. The armies were there, but the lingering question was which one would come out on top? And when?


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter XXXII - The Last Few Days of Happiness**

AN: I do not own the lyrics to the Drunk Scotsman!

**As** each member of the different groups prepared slowly for the final battle, Harry almost felt a wave of relief wash over him as he realized that everyone was ready for the fight. He'd been catching up on his homework and he quickly found himself at a loss for what to do when he realized that he was ahead of everyone else in his homework. That had to be a first. Hermione was even shocked when she realized Harry was farther ahead then she was. She had quickly ignored Ron for hours and worked like a maniac to keep up. Harry had simply helped Ginny with her homework when he got tired of working ahead; though she usually tended to make him go away as he distracted her from her work with little kisses and nibbles that sent desire into her system.

Lavender and Seamus were together all the time now, and Harry thought it was interesting that everyone was in their last year at Hogwarts and all had managed to find their mate. Lavender and Seamus were perfect for each other and Harry was glad to finally see them together. They were always kissing and whispering secrets to each other as they cuddled somewhere around the common room.

Neville and Luna were also really good together, but Harry felt bad for Neville because while everyone got to snog happily together, Neville only had Luna during the times they could catch before curfew, since she was a Ravenclaw. Harry and Ginny of course were always together and Harry was thrilled to think that one day, maybe even soon, they would be getting married. Ron and Hermione of course were still going strong; Harry found them the most amusing as they would argue like crazy over everything, and then just as quickly they would be wrapped in each other's arms, trying to come up for air.

Dean was the story of the year. He had completely changed into a real prick. But now that he was dating Parvati, the girl that he had wanted so badly that he had cheated on both Ginny and Lavender with, he seemed to be more like his old self. Harry wondered if he was happy now as he watched Dean kiss Parvati over in the corner. He seemed to be a lot better off with her; he was nicer to everyone, no more cheating, no more rumours … Harry just hoped that he had changed. He missed the old Dean. The Dean that was his friend, the one obsessed with West Ham football, the one who could draw and make people laugh. It made Harry smile to see a glimpse of that Dean when he was with Parvati. At least that was a good sign. Though he did wonder from time to time what had possessed Parvati to be the other woman with two of Dean's ex-girlfriends.

Harry sat back and he just watched everyone around him, analyzing what was happening and wondering what their lives would be like after Hogwarts. He also wondered how many of them would survive the war. He closed his eyes at the thought and he felt Ginny curl into his lap.

"I thought you were doing homework."

"Harry, whatever happens to the people that help you fight … it's a war; they know that, and they're willing to risk that." Ginny said softly.

Harry smiled down at her. "How do you always know what I'm thinking? Can you read my mind or something?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No, and it's your eyes. They tell me your emotions, and I can usually figure out where the thoughts are going from there."

"I see." He glanced around the room. "I was also thinking how good it is that all of us seem to have found someone special. You and me; Ron and Hermione; Lavender and Seamus; Neville and Luna; and Dean and Parvati; all of us, I guess I was just wondering how many of them would all stay together."

"All of them."

Harry laughed. "All of them?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, all of them, I'm optimistic, besides … they all are perfect for each other."

"You're perfect, and I love you."

"I'm hardly perfect. I love you too, Harry, now come on keep your mind focused on something happier. Like our wedding."

Harry grinned. "I'll try."

He leaned down to kiss her softly and he sighed; she was the only happiness that he saw in the world, at least in his own future and present life. And with the final battle looming forward … she was all he hoped for.

**Harry** stayed tightly within the limits of his studies and the training of the D.A., which had really simply become practice for everyone. He didn't let his attention dawdle too much on the looming battle ahead. He wanted to be ready and he didn't want to let his mind cover all of the "what ifs" that could possibly happen. To help keep his mind off of it and to make sure that he slept dreamlessly, Harry began to use his old outlet, Quidditch. He had practices going strong almost every night of the week and if they couldn't get the pitch, then he would bring them over near the lake and play tactics there. He went to bed every night exhausted and he was better for it.

Ginny was also helping him keep his mind on other things. She was always near him, hugging him, kissing him, whispering suggestions that made his blood boil … anything to make him think of something else. He also noticed that she seemed to be having an increase in her lessons with Madam Pomfrey and she was working harder on things outside of school. Every time he asked her about it, she would just smile and say that it was a surprise. Harry didn't mind, as long as she was happy then he was happy.

As they prepared for the next Quidditch match of the season, Harry found that between his two favourite things – Ginny and Quidditch – his mind was perfectly not focused on the looming battle. As Harry followed his team out into the middle of the pitch for the game, his mind was only focused on winning. It was either the last or the second last game of the season, depending on whether or not they won. They were playing Hufflepuff and if they won they would go on to play the winner of the Ravenclaw/Slytherin game for the Quidditch Cup. Harry hoped that they could make it, because at the moment, his nerves were shot and he wasn't feeling too confident.

He grinned when he saw Luna up in the box again; she really made the game interesting up there. He flew up into position as Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field to begin the game. He heard Luna's dreamy voice float over the crowd.

"Madam Hooch makes her anxiously awaited appearance in the middle of the Quidditch pitch to begin the game. She makes Gryffindor Captain Harry Potter shake hands with Hufflepuff Captain Kevin Whiteby. As they move away from each other she lets the bludgers out followed by the golden snitch. The snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points for the team whose seeker manages to catch it. But I'm sure you already knew that. Now the quaffle is released and the game has started so please watch, cheer, and enjoy." Luna replied calmly with barely a change in her voice.

Harry grinned as he began to fly around looking for the snitch, making sure to keep an eye on Summerby, the Hufflepuff seeker as well as the score. He couldn't catch the snitch until they were at least two hundred points up. They needed the points to get into the final match. Or at least to get a good start in. He glanced around at the other players on his team quickly before he began to look for the snitch again while paying close attention to Luna.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley scores a goal for Hufflepuff as Ginny Weasley takes possession of the quaffle, making the score ten to ten. Ginny rushes towards the Hufflepuff goal posts and rushes the quaffle past keeper Rose Zeller. What a shame for Hufflepuff as Gryffindor takes another lead making the score twenty to ten."

Harry laughed, Luna really was hilarious when she commemorated, it was almost as if she barely knew what she was talking about, or she was talking to really stupid people. He watched Summerby closely as he watched around for the snitch; he had to make sure that he didn't get it before Gryffindor managed to get ahead.

"The Hufflepuff beater, those are the ones with the bats, Eleanor Branstone has just hit a bludger in the direction of Gryffindor Chaser Seamus Finnigan, who is currently dating Lavender Brown. They make such a sweet couple together. Did you know he punched his best friend Dean Thomas for treating her badly? It was a terrible shame, but now they are happy together. Professor McGonagall is telling me to get on with the game so Seamus, very handsome boy by the way, was hit by a bludger but he seems to be doing okay as he has just managed to score another goal for Gryffindor."

Harry shook his head; he knew that Luna and Neville were perfect for each other, but sometimes he wondered how Neville handled her. He sighed; at least they were happy. He saw the snitch above Ginny's head so he quickly glanced over at Summerby, who was too busy staring at Demelza Robins to notice anything. Harry decided it was better safe than sorry and then he dived in the opposite direction hoping to distract Summerby from the real snitch.

"Harry Potter has dived down; he must have seen the golden snitch. Summerby seems to have noticed and is right on his tail. Hopefully they grab it soon or their going to hit the ground with a crash and Harry's pulling out of it, I don't believe it he was faking the whole time. Oh and look what we've missed in the commotion, Gryffindor has made the score sixty to ten. Summerby is giving Harry a very dirty look, and I do believe that he might be saying some very inappropriate words, so let's ignore the seekers and get back to the game."

Harry laughed at Luna while at the same time, paying closer attention to Summerby. Harry knew that since he had faked seeing the snitch that the Hufflepuff seeker would be paying more attention to the game. He gave a private cheer as Gryffindor scored another goal. The game continued for almost another hour and Harry had yet to catch another glimpse of the snitch. If he saw it now, he would catch it because Gryffindor was doing spectacular. The score was now two hundred fifty to fifty and Ron was doing his best to keep the Hufflepuff's at fifty. Harry had watched him save the last eight goals with a grin. Ron's goal-keeping abilities had improved drastically. It made him grin as he watched Ginny score another goal past Rose Zeller. He began to look for the snitch again, keeping an eye on Summerby as he listened with half an ear to Luna's much more enthusiastic commemorating.

"The game gets more intense as Stebbins; the Hufflepuff beater blasts a bludger towards Colin Creevey, who simply smacks it back with such force that Stebbins is knocked off his broom! What a hit, Colin! So back to the progress, for those of you who may be just joining us, Gryffindor is up two hundred seventy to fifty. Hufflepuff needs to catch up if they want to win this game. And look a bludger has hit Summerby as Harry dives, I think this time he may have actually seen the snitch! He goes and he goes and yes! Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch earning his team an extra one hundred and fifty points. Gryffindor wins four hundred twenty to fifty. What a loss for Hufflepuff, this defeat has crushed them greatly … but we all know how great the Hufflepuff's are, and they'll cheer Gryffindor on in the final match. Congratulations Gryffindor." Luna exclaimed loudly over the mass cheering coming from the stands.

Harry grinned as he held the snitch in his hand, landing into a mass of Gryffindors who were all hugging him and yelling his name. He managed to pull Ginny into his arms as he heard Dean yell. "Party in the common room! Let's go!"

Ginny laughed and tipped her head up to kiss Harry softly. "Great game, Captain."

Harry grinned down at her. "Same goes; you scored, what, over a hundred points worth of those goals?"

"Maybe. Come on, let's go get out of these clothes and go celebrate our victory."

Harry grinned wickedly and nibbled at her ear. "Good idea, the Room of Requirement works for me."

Ginny slapped her hand against Harry's chest, laughing. "That's not what I meant. But maybe later, if we can sneak away." She kissed him again and then took his hand in hers, pulling him through the crowd and into the dressing room, the rest of the team following behind.

**The** celebrations lasted most of the evening. Someone had snuck into the kitchens to steal food and drinks, taking the place of Fred and George as everyone ate and celebrated the victory. Talk centered mostly on who was going to win the next match and who they would most likely be playing in the final. Most people figured it was going to be Slytherin because it was always them. However, quite a few people believed that Ravenclaw was going to get the chance. After all, Slytherin's team was pretty crappy this year with so many of its key players off being Death Eaters. But Harry figured either way, Slytherin was going to get up there because they always managed to.

Someone had managed to sneak some fire whiskey into the punch bowl and Hermione was furious. She was going around yelling at people for their lack of maturity as many Gryffindors stumbled through the common room quite drunk. Harry was glad that he hadn't tried any of the punch just so that Hermione wouldn't yell at him too.

Ron on the other hand was … well, quite pissed. So were Seamus and Dean for that matter. In fact, the three of them had actually managed to climb up onto a table and had begun to sing. Harry almost killed himself laughing when he had heard in a drunken slur these words coming from his three friends. He knew instantly that Seamus had taught them the song. He was big on old Irish songs:

_Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair,_

_And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share._

_He fumbled 'round until he could no longer keep his feet,_

_And he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street._

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o_ _Ring-da-diddly-ai-o_

_He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street._

_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by,_

_One says to the other with a twinkle in her eye,_

_"See yon sleeping Scotsman, so strong and handsome build,_

_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt?"_

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o_ _Ring-da-diddly-ai-o_

_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt?_

_They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman, quiet as could be,_

_Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see._

_And there, behold, for them to view beneath his Scottish shirt,_

_Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth._

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o_ _Ring-da-diddly-ai-o_

_Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth._

_They marvelled for a moment than one said, _

_"We must be gone,_

_Let's leave a present for our friend before we move along."_

_As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon tied into a bow,_

_Around the bonny-star that the Scot's kilt did lift and show._

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o_ _Ring-da-diddly-ai-o_

_Around the bonny-star that the Scot's kilt did lift and show._

_Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled towards a tree,_

_Behind the bush he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees._

_And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes,_

_"Lad I don't know where ya been but I see you've won first prize."_

_Ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o_ _Ring-da-diddly-ai-o_

_Lad I don't know where ya been but I see you won first prize_.

Harry busted a gut laughing as his three friends swayed drunkenly, singing more than completely off tune and obviously quite pleased with themselves. Hermione's face was the most precious. She looked horrified and kept muttering about rude and inappropriate lyrics while at the same time she looked like she wanted to bust out laughing. She seemed to finally get her act together when Seamus climbed up onto a higher table, his drink clutched tightly in his hand.

"Now if we had ourselves some Guinness boys, we can sing another round. _The Drunk Scotsman_, the song brings a tear to me eye." Seamus exclaimed with a good impression of a heavy Scottish accent, much stronger then his own Irish one, of course, before he started another round of "ring-ding-diddle-iddle-adi-o", as Hermione pulled him down and with Lavender's help got him upstairs and into bed as Parvati struggled with Dean.

Ron was completely oblivious to the fact that his friends were leaving and he just kept right on singing. Finally Harry managed to contain his laughter enough to take pity on his best friend and he helped him into his bedroom, where he almost instantly passed out, snoring loudly. Harry laughed as he closed the door behind him.

Ginny was still laughing under her breath as Harry's arms slipped around her waist. "Wow, I never thought that I would so honestly enjoy Ron in a drunken stupor. Who knew that he could sing so loudly and so off key?"

Harry laughed and kissed her softly. "It was interesting. Are you disappointed that I wasn't up there, drunk and singing as well?"

Ginny smiled. "No, I'd much rather have you sober." She glanced around at the now almost empty room. "Go get your invisibility cloak and the map," she reached up to kiss him softly, sliding her hands up the front of his chest. "I want you … now."

Harry felt all the heat go into his loins and he nodded, kissing her softly before hurrying up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. They waited another ten minutes for the last people to leave before they slipped under the cloak and headed to the Room of Requirement.

After Harry had safely blocked the door, he turned to her, taking her into his arms for a long deep kiss. He had missed this; just being alone with her in his arms … among other things of course. She had been driving him crazy for weeks and now she was here in his arms. He pulled her closer; nibbling along her jaw and down her throat as he quickly undressed her. It was all heat; both of them were too needy to worry about finesse. Ginny ripped open his shirt and they fell to the bed kissing and tearing at each other's clothes in their race to get them off. Ginny giggled as Harry fought with the front clasp of her bra and then the thoughts vanished from her mind as his hands and his lips were everywhere at once.

She moaned and clung to him as they shed the rest of their clothes, the heat building between them like a furnace. Her stomach was tied in knots of desire as she rained kisses over his shoulders and his chest, running her lips over his lean tight muscles and enjoying the feel of his damp skin against hers. She gasped when he grabbed her, pulling her mouth back to hers. Harry groaned. Her touch was driving him mad and she knew exactly what she was doing. She was wild and enjoying every minute of it. He lost himself in her taste and his hands in her hair as he stroked and built the heat between them, bringing her up over and over again. Finally, when neither of them could wait no longer, he brought his lips to hers and together they became one. 

**Harry** felt something crawling on his stomach. This wasn't exactly the best way to wake up in his opinion after he had just awoken from his quick nap of recovery from the mind-blowing sex that he had just experienced with the love of his life. The thought of Ginny made him want again so he opened his eyes, surprised to find a beautiful white cat sitting on his chest, purring in contentment. He ran his hand down her back.

"Hey beautiful, where did you come from?" He looked over at the bed next to him, surprised to find Ginny gone, then on a sudden inspiration he looked at the cat again and saw her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "Brilliant! I knew you were hiding something." He grinned when she transformed back, lying naked and content on his body.

"Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall have been helping me. And guess what? I can do two." Then before Harry could comment she had turned herself into a beautiful swan.

Harry grinned. "Wow." When she turned back into herself, he pulled her close to him, rolling over so that she was pinned under him. "You're amazing."

Ginny grinned. "I know … but I do love to be told so. I'm working on trying to turn into a fox next."

"Very few people can do an animagus let alone more than one. If you can already do two then I have no doubt you will manage a fox as well. You're very powerful, love."

Ginny smiled. "I try."

She grinned at Harry, her eyes glowing with her intention as she ran a finger down the centre of his chest. "How powerful are you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned. "Powerful enough."

Then he captured her mouth with his.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter XXXIII - It Begins**

**The **next morning, Harry sat in the Great Hall enjoying his breakfast happily even though his mind was on how prepared the army was. His thoughts vanished when Hedwig flew in with the Daily Prophet and a note. Harry read the note first, his heart stopping his chest when all it said was:

**It's time; the paper says it all. **

**Meet me in McGonagall's office at noon.**

**Remus**

Harry gulped and showed the note to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, then he had opened the newspaper with a sense of dread and began to read: 

**RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR MISSING:**

Written By:_ Dawson Donaldson_

_The whole magical community is in an uproar because the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour has gone missing. The day before, Scrimgeour is reported to have stated that a threat to the Ministry of Magic came from He Who Must Not Be Named himself in the form of both a letter and some Death Eaters. Scrimgeour apparently told his secretary, Miss Anna Colton this before going home for the evening, saying that the problem would be dealt with immediately the following morning. However, Scrimgeour never made it home last night._

_Anna Colton says that the letter referred to the ministry itself and that You-Know-Who is looking for ways to control the government for his own purposes. Colton says that the letter also told of a threat against the minister, which Scrimgeour refused to take seriously, saying that it was nothing that couldn't be dealt with the next day._ _It has begun. We must protect what is ours and try to keep the community calm and …_

"This is bullshit!" Harry exclaimed, as he stopped reading and looked up at his friends. "If the ministry really expects people to be calm after they blab to the world that the minister himself has been kidnapped by Voldemort, then they have more problems then we thought."

Ginny nodded. "I agree. I guess that means it's started. The final showdown. Its here."

"Yeah," Harry muttered as he stared down at the paper, his appetite no longer so eager. He pushed his plate back and looked over at his friends and his fiancée. "It has begun."

**Harry** went up to McGonagall's office for noon and found not only Lupin there, but Snape as well. He closed the door behind him and turned towards him. "Well, it's started."

Lupin nodded. "It has. The Order is ready and from what you've told me so is the D.A. We're going down to get the minister and to end this, Harry … tonight."

Harry nodded, his heart plummeting into his chest. "Alright, I'll be ready."

Snape looked at Harry, and Harry thought that he might have seen a quick flash of concern in his eyes, but before he would dwell on what he saw it was gone and Snape was speaking to him. "Potter, listen Scrimgeour is being held in an old run-down ancient castle on the outskirts of London. It is surrounded by an open field, plenty of room to fight and manoeuvre without being worried about people seeing or innocent bystanders getting in the way. The Dark Lord knows I'm here today, in fact he told me to come myself, and tell you exactly where he can be found and he has every intention of waiting for you … and Ginny. He plans to brew the potion tonight and he plans to become immortal. He is looking forward to it. The potion has been started and now he just waits for you. He's been planning this day for a long time, Potter."

"I'll be ready for him, and I won't let him complete his potion or lay a hand on Ginny." Harry replied as Snape nodded.

"Good, as long as you know ahead of time, you will be better prepared. I have to go, he's waiting for me to return, and if I take too long, he'll think I told you too much. Tonight, good luck, Potter." Then before Harry could respond he stepped into the fire, disappearing from the office.

Harry turned to Lupin then. "Do we have a plan?"

Lupin nodded. "I think so, but we could use your input." Lupin placed a map on McGonagall's desk and ushered for Harry to come closer to take a look at it. "This is the castle; it's not much of anything. From what Severus told me, there are only two rooms that don't have a broken wall and crumbling floors. This one here is in the dungeons and this is where Voldemort is planning his potion. He should be waiting there for you. The Death Eaters are lined up all along the castle; Snape was kind enough to mention that there are over two hundred Death Eaters, most of them are under the Imperius Curse. Now while they stand guard around the castle, minus a few down in the dungeon helping Voldemort and a few watching guard over the minister, there are other obstacles to cross. First there are the werewolves who will be hiding in these three areas. There are only ten, and one of them is Greyback. However, all of them have the same disgusting drive for blood that Greyback does. Tonight is not the full moon, Harry."

Harry nodded. "So basically, they're more dangerous because they like the taste of human flesh. And like Greyback, they won't be afraid to tear into anyone."

Lupin nodded. "Exactly. Now, surrounding the perimeter of the entire area are the Dementors, they will be waiting patiently for us to come in. We must make sure that we start off good in that area otherwise our entire army will be too weak to fight. If that's not bad enough, before we get to the Dementors we face twenty trolls who also surround the perimeter and before them we have the giants. Now only a few giants agreed to help in this battle. Most of them are on his side but refuse to fight so Severus said that we only need to get past ten of them. We need to pass all of this before we can even get to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. We've already talked to the goblins and they agreed to come charging in from this side here, running into about four giants, five trolls, a pack of Dementors, three werewolves, and then of course Death Eaters. It will be pretty much the same no matter what side we come from. The goal is to get to the castle."

"Is one group coming from every side?"

"Yes. The Order has grown large enough to split into two, so the plan is for one group to come from this side of the goblins, the other from the other side of the goblins and for the you and the D.A. to come from the front."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense." His stomach continued to tingle in nerves but he noticed that his fear was gone. "So we all meet up at the castle in the middle, I need to head down into the dungeons with Voldemort, so where is everyone else going?"

"You're not going into that dungeon alone. You may have to fight Voldemort alone, but you are not going into that dungeon alone. No one will prevent you from fighting him; we can take care of anyone or anything else in that room." Lupin explained. "The ones who are going for Scrimgeour know who they are. Harry, you pick the people that you trust the most to head into the dungeon with you as in Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Lavender … all of your friends, ones you can count on, and ones you know who can defend themselves. They should be with you when you destroy him, Harry, everyone else will be fighting the battle in the other room."

"How do you take down a giant? If we have to get past at least three, what do we do?" Harry asked as he stared down at the map, ignoring Lupin's little speech on Voldemort. Harry already knew that there was no point in arguing with him. He also knew that he needed their help.

Lupin sighed. "That might be difficult. My best advice is to do whatever you think will work and to just try to get past them. We need you to make it down into the dungeons; everyone else can handle the battle. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I understand. It's begun."

Lupin nodded. "Yeah, it has. Head down to the castle at sundown and lead your troops." Lupin reached over and pulled Harry into a tight hard hug. "I'll see you in the castle, good luck."

"Good luck to you too." Harry replied as he watched Lupin head into the fire.

It was time.

The first thing that Harry did when he left the office was to use the coins to request an urgent meeting with the D.A. in the Great Hall. He had gotten permission from McGonagall to use it. All other students were to be in their classes. He stood at the front of the hall and watched as D.A. members trickled in, looking nervous. Once everyone had arrived, Harry began.

"I'm sure that you're wondering why you're all here when you should be in class. Well, for those of you that saw the _Daily Prophet_ this morning then you know that the trouble has escalated. The Minister of Magic has been kidnapped by Voldemort and his followers and he is being held prisoner in an ancient run-down castle just outside of London. Voldemort is waiting for us to go to him; but we've got someone on the inside." He listened to the murmurs of the crowd at his last phrase before continuing. "Severus Snape. He is on our side and he has been double-crossing Voldemort for over a decade and he has given us the information that we need to get in there, and to end this war once and for all. It won't be easy, it's going to be hard, and I hate to say it … but not all of you can be guaranteed survival. We go tonight and tonight we fight. Are you still with me, or are you too afraid to fight in the final battle?"

Neville stood up bravely, holding Luna's hand tightly in his own. "We're with you, Harry; just tell us what to do."

Seamus nodded. "We're ready, mate, lead us into battle."

Lavender nodded, clinging tight to Seamus. "We all want to end it."

Soon everyone was nodding and cheering and Harry grinned. "Good, now here's the plan. We go at sunset. Every group takes a separate side, surrounding the castle. We have been given the front. Be prepared, we're facing more than just Death Eaters and it all starts with giants. Use whatever you can think of to hit them with things, but the best bet for us is to just try to escape and make it to the next obstacle."

Everyone looked up at Harry in fear but determination and Harry felt his heart swell. They were ready and they would fight well.

"Everyone will be following me at all times. When we get to the castle, some of you will follow me down to the dungeon where Voldemort is waiting, and the rest of you will go into the other room to get the minister. Understood?" The crowd nodded at him so he continued. "None of you need to go back to class. Just get prepared however you know how, whatever you want to do. We will all meet back here tonight at seven thirty in the front entrance hall. Now I want to inform you just what you will be facing when we arrive so that everyone is prepared. Before we can get to the castle we first must get past the giants, followed by the trolls, the Dementors and the werewolves. For those of you who fought here at Hogwarts last year, then you know that the werewolves are the ones to worry about the most. Tonight is not a full moon, but these particular ones have a taste for human flesh that they need to satisfy even when they are human. Watch out for them. Once you get past the werewolves, we've got Death Eaters, then of course Voldemort himself. You don't need to worry about Voldemort, he's mine."

No one spoke after that declaration and Harry was glad to be met with silence.

"Now before you go, I'd like the following people to come up here. Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Colin Creevey, Denis Creevey, Demelza Robins, and Padma Patil." Once they were all standing up next to him, he turned back to the crowd. "These are the two groups. When we get to the castle, following me will be these people. They will follow me into the dungeons to meet Voldemort and we will meet up with the Order and the goblins. The rest of you will head off to find the minister, meeting up with the other half of the Order and the goblins. Does everyone understand?" When the crowd nodded he managed a small smile. "You can go. I'll see you tonight." He looked over at the friends that he had called around him.

"We're here for you." Ginny said softly.

Harry nodded. "I know. It is all of you that I trust above all. And it is all of you that I want backing me up in the final battle. Will you be there?" All of them nodded vigorously and Dean spoke.

"You're the Chosen One, Harry, and no matter what's happened this year, we're all here for you and we've all got your back."

Harry grinned. "Thank you. See you guys tonight."

Everyone nodded and scattered off, counting down to the final minutes of the day. Harry watched as Seamus slipped his arm around Lavender and they headed off into an empty classroom; he watched Dean and Parvati and Neville and Luna do the same. He saw Ron grab Hermione's hand as they left the hall as Ginny slipped her hand in his.

"What do you think everyone's going to do?"

Ginny smiled. "I think that they're all going to enjoy their last few hours together; lose themselves in mind blowing pleasure with the ones that they want."

Harry looked down at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Harry, if you knew that the battle you were going in might make you not come out alive, who would be the last person that you'd want to spend your time with?"

"Who else, Gin?"

She smiled and slipped her arms around his neck. "Show me how much you love me, Harry; show me now before the battle. Let me show you how much I love you."

Harry nodded and scooped her up into his arms, settling her in an abandoned guest room on the far side of the castle, hidden in a secret passage way that they had discovered the night before on their way back to the common room. He laid her on the bed and brought his mouth to hers; taking pleasure in the one person that he cherished most, both of them wondering if it would be the last time.

**Hermione** slipped her hand into Ron's and pulled him into his room. The common room was quiet and empty and the fear that she felt at the final battle tonight was very much alive in her chest. What if something went wrong? What if she lost Ron? Or Harry? Or Ginny? Or anyone? What was she going to do? She looked over at Ron, love for him burning in her system. She knew one thing; she was going to have her moment with him, even if it was her last.

She pushed him down on the bed, kissing him softly, tugging at his clothes in her haste. "Ronald, make love to me. I need you, I need you now."

Ron seemed to understand exactly where she was coming from, because soon she was lying on the bed and Ron was covering her with his mouth, whispering sweet words in her ear as he undressed her. And soon, all thoughts vanished from her mind as they lost themselves in one another for what they both subconsciously hoped was not the last time.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter XXXIV - Step Three: The Battle**

**Slughorn** slipped the small vial of potion into Harry's hand as Harry stood in McGonagall's office later on that day. "This is it. It should work; you'll see the horcrux rise up if it did. And from what I've heard, you'll know what to do when that happens."

Harry nodded. "Yeah I will, thanks Professor."

Slughorn nodded and he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Good luck, Potter."

"Thank you, sir." He watched as Slughorn left the room and he turned to the trunk, opening it and removing every object that a horcrux had been placed in and he put them into his cloak. He wanted to show Voldemort that he was in control of the situation for once and for all; and for once he wanted to see fear on Voldemort's face.

Dumbledore spoke from behind him. "Good luck, Harry. I'll see you when you get back."

Harry managed a small smile for the portrait. "I sure hope so."

He nodded at Dumbledore before he headed out of the office to get ready to leave. Ten minutes later, Harry stood in the entrance hall, waiting as the D.A. gathered around him later on that evening. It was almost time to leave; to lead them into the battle, into the war zone. He waited for everyone to gather around him and then he nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He led them outside the gates of Hogwarts where a box of random things was waiting for them. He began to toss them into the crowd. "They're port keys; make sure everyone is touching one."

Then they waited a minute and Harry felt the familiar tug at his naval as he soared away. They all landed about one mile away from the castle. Once everyone was up and ready, he nodded and everyone began to follow him towards the castle.

Ginny walked next to him, her heart in her chest. She was scared, it had really begun and it was really starting right at this moment. She was afraid for what Harry had to do and she was afraid for what could happen to everyone that she was with, but she was also strong, and she knew that she would fight and she would fight well. She reached up and squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance. He looked over at her and managed a small smile, making her heart feel lighter. But his eyes had already distanced themselves and when she looked into them she saw the understanding that he was prepared to die if need be. She brought his hand to her lips and closed her eyes tightly; he would survive tonight and he would kill Voldemort. She felt it in her heart and she just hoped that it was true. As they approached the castle, they saw the first obstacle in their path; three giants.

Harry flung his arm out, holding everyone back. "One the count of three, everyone hit the middle giant with a stunning spell."

Everyone merely nodded and as Harry muttered three, jets of red light flung out of their wands. They hit the giant head on, but it didn't do much more than make him roar and fall over.

Neville looked forward in shock. He had never seen a giant before in his entire life and now he was faced with three of them at once. Worst of all, the stunning spells didn't seem to be doing anything. He felt the fear zip through his body and he risked a glance over at Harry. He saw the determination in his face and the strong stance of his body as his wand was pointed up at them, and he felt strength fly into him. Harry needed him tonight, and deep down Neville knew that he had to fight to prove to himself that he was just as powerful as his parents had once been. He closed his eyes and shot another stunning spell at a giant. The group as a whole repeated the task with the other two giants as they watched the giants try to climb back up to their feet. Once they fell down, they seemed to have trouble regaining their composure.

Harry realized that this was the only chance for any type of escape, was when they were down. "Come on everyone, its best if we make a break for it now." He led the group around the giants as much as he could, then Ginny turned and threw a spell at their eyes, making them blind. This seemed to work as they began to stomp off in another direction. Harry grinned. "Good one, Gin."

Ginny smiled. "It just came to me."

The giants were gone, well not gone, but they had seemed to decide not to chase after them and simply stayed where they were; but they now found themselves faced with ten fully grown mountain trolls. Harry had no idea how to get rid of a mountain troll. The only thing that kept popping into his mind was knocking it out with its own club. When he managed a quick glance at his two best friends, he realized that they seemed to have the same idea.

A troll picked Neville up by the shirt, holding him upside down as he yelped. Harry held everyone back; he didn't want Neville to get hurt. Just as he was about to tell the group to try a stunning spell, Luna froze it with a spell. "Leave my boyfriend alone." She said to the troll in a no nonsense type of voice. She threw another freezing spell at him and the troll dropped him causing Neville to land in front of Harry, grinning.

"That was brilliant, Luna!" Neville said.

Harry grinned. "Good job, Luna, but we've still got nine more."

The other trolls barely seemed to notice or care that one of their own was lying frozen like death on the ground next to them. Spells were coming from every direction from the D.A. members and the trolls seemed to be at a loss at what to do next. They kept swinging their arms around wildly as if trying to stop the spells. Michael Corner and Padma Patil managed to combine a stunning spell, knocking one troll down into another one. The loud roar as the stunned troll hit his friend was ear splitting. His friend got up and began to run at them, full speed, swinging his club through the air.

Ron swished his wand and yelled out 'Wingardium Leviosa' and just like it had seven years before in a girl's lavatory, the club fell from the troll's hand and smacked him in the head. He collapsed to the ground like a ton of bricks. The last two were tricky as they kept dodging all of the spells that anyone managed to throw their way. One of them grabbed Demelza Robbins and threw her directly at Colin Creevey.

Colin was blown off his feet and landed several feet away with Demelza sprawled on top of him, muttering apologies. They were both bleeding a little as they aimed their wand at the troll and stunned him together, he fell backwards, and hitting the ground with a thud as one of the blinded giants came barrelling back into the mix attacking the last troll for them. The terrible roars rose up in the air as the troll and giant began to wrestle. Harry yelled out for everyone to move as the two hit the ground, rolling around trees that were falling on top of them as they ripped them from the ground. Colin grabbed Demelza to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Demelza nodded and clung to Colin as blood gushed from the wound on her arm.

"I think so. Thanks for being my cushion."

Colin laughed and ripped his robed to tie it around Demelza's arm to try to stop the bleeding until a healer could look at it. "It was the least that I could do."

Demelza grinned and then leaned over and kissed Colin softly on the lips. "Colin if I don't make it out of here tonight, I just wanted you to know, that I fancy you."

Colin grinned and slipped his arm around her waist as they watched the troll and the giant fighting nearby. "Well then, when we get out of here, I guess we'll have to have us a date in Hogsmeade."

Demelza laughed and hugged him as she put her wand in front of her again, prepared for battle. The two of them walked side by side as they followed the rest of the D.A. away from the troll and the giant.

Harry checked to make sure that no one had fallen behind as Ron led them over to the next obstacle, the Dementors. Harry wasn't worried too much about them. If there was one thing the D.A. had perfected it was patronuses. Silvery misty animals were floating everywhere and chasing down the army of Dementors that had appeared in front of them.

Hermione gasped when the cold air brushed through her and the memory of the fight at Hogwarts rushed through her as she saw people dying around her. She shook the thought from her head as in her mind she saw Greyback attacking Bill in the distance. Hermione pushed the memory back as she pictured Ron firmly in her mind and she sent a beautifully strong otter patronous chasing after the Dementors.

Ron was remembering the trip into the Forbidden Forest as he and Harry had crossed through it with spiders everywhere, only to be confronted by even larger spiders. He focused hard on the memory and then he heard Hermione's shriek of joy at creating such a good patronous and he focused on her causing a large bear to come wrenching from his wand to charge down the Dementors in front of him.

Ginny was still having trouble with her patronous. She had managed to create a mist but it was never too strong and she had only been able to take down one Dementor. Memories of her time in the chamber began to cloud her thoughts. Tom was telling her things and making her do things that she didn't want to do. He was telling her that he was going to kill Harry. She shook her head in denial as the cold washed over her and then she focused hard on the night Harry had proposed to her and she created the best patronous that she had ever done. A beautiful unicorn came flying from her wand and charged down a group of Dementors. She grinned as she watched the power of her magic. Then she looked around for Harry desperately to make sure that he was alright.

Harry didn't have trouble with Dementors anymore. He would feel the cold for about a second but he was able to bring a happy memory to mind quickly, and send a patronous into the distance. Ginny was his happiness. He didn't even have to think of a particular memory. Just her name made his heart swell with joy. As he sent patronuses all over the place he glanced around to see how the others were doing. When he saw people dwindling or losing themselves in their worst memories, and when he felt that familiar cold brush of death over him, he sent his stag charging their way. The skill of the patronuses were so good, that within five minutes the Dementors had all been chased away and Harry just prayed that they hadn't chased them into the path of the Order. The last thing that anyone needed was a double dose of a Dementor army. He looked back at the trolls and giants, pleased to see that a full out war between the now conscious trolls and the giants had erupted in the distance. If they were fighting each other, then they wouldn't come back after them. Harry knew what the next obstacle was on the way to the castle and from the uneasy looks on everyone's faces, so did they. They crept ahead silently, and Harry almost groaned out loud when he realized that it was his lucky day to get Greyback on the frontlines.

"Potter, I've wanted a taste of you for a while, as well as that pretty little fiancée of yours." He looked over at Ginny, his greedy eyes taking her in. "Especially that fiancée of yours. Your brother tasted real good."

Harry felt Ginny twitch at his side and he grabbed her hand. "You won't get to taste any of us."

Greyback grinned. "Oh yeah, want to bet?" He had two friends behind him and they looked like animals instead of the wizards that Harry knew they were when they weren't changed. Drool was running down the sides of their mouths as they looked at the members of the D.A. with what could only be excitement. "I bet you taste good, Potter, but unfortunately I'm not allowed to taste you, but I can sure as hell taste your friends."

He dived forward and Harry kicked out, knocking him back in surprise. The D.A. seemed to be motivated by this as they instantly began to throw spells in every direction, some of them were even not bothering with their wands but using the self defence they had learned from Harry to kick some butt. As Greyback stood up to dive at Harry, Harry felt his nails rip into his arm and he winced. Then before Greyback could do anymore damage he transformed into a lion and attacked back. The fear that came into the wizard's eyes pleased Harry greatly as he began to chase him. He growled deeply in his throat, roaring and then jumping down onto Greyback, using his strong paws and jaws to break the wizard's legs. Then he stood up and transformed back into himself, stunning the wizard who was in extreme pain.

"I hope you stay like that." Harry spat wishing that he wouldn't have found it so disgusting to rip the werewolf to shreds as the lion had wanted to do. He turned his attention back to the D.A. and saw that most of them were still engaged in tight combat with the two remaining werewolves.

Harry jumped back into battle, kicking the legs from one werewolf from beneath him and giving Ginny a chance to stun him. Within another few minutes all three of the werewolves found themselves unconscious with about twenty different spells mixed together on all of them, minus Greyback who just had his legs broken and ripped in a painful way.

Harry grinned. "Wow, good job guys." He glanced back at the trolls and giants again, surprised to see the last remaining giant really making his point as he ripped apart the unconscious and now dead trolls and giants.

"Come on, we're almost there. And it's probably best if we stay as far away from that as possible." He replied as he looked back at the giants and trolls again.

They managed to get right up to the castle as the Death Eaters moved forward. This time, there were more of them. Harry had thought there was a hundred Death Eaters all together, but he realized their was a hundred on either side when he found himself face to face with one hundred Death Eaters all with their wands pointed out. Voldemort had obviously done some serious recruiting in the last couple of months. He wondered how many of them were under the Imperius. He had yet to lose anyone, but he knew that this was the danger – the dreaded Avada Kedavra spell. He nodded at his friends and they moved forward, each engaging themselves in a fight.

Harry started off by stunning the first two Death Eaters to run at him, but then he found himself fighting in hand to hand combat with one of them and he didn't have time to check on everyone else. He blocked as much as he could and managed to give the guy one good punch in the face, knocking him backwards and into a wall. He grabbed hold of his wand again and pointed it at the man even if Harry thought that the feel of his fist in the guy's face had been oddly satisfying. He took careful aim with his wand before sending a leg-locker curse at the Death Eater currently engaged in a duel with Ginny. She turned and grinned at him before putting her famous Bat Bogey Hex on him and heading off into battle with the next one. He jumped back into the fight, missing the Cruciatus curse by a jump and he stunned the guy he was fighting, wishing that he had the guts to just kill him, knowing that the more of them that were dead, the better chance they all had at getting out of here alive.

Hermione shot spells at the Death Eaters coming near her, using anything that came to her mind. Some of them were simple charms that only shocked them long enough for her to get a good curse, others were more violent. She could hear the sounds of people fighting around her; the grunts and yells of people at war. She wondered how anyone could fight like this for years at a time, always listening to the sounds of pain and madness as it erupted around them. She felt something touch her arm and she turned as a Death Eater grabbed her, trying to pin her back against the wall. She let out a well-aimed kick causing him to grunt and fall over in pain. She stunned him and moved on to another fighter.

Dean didn't know what to do. Here he was fighting in a war with serious bad guys; something that he had always thought would be cool when he was kid and had seen all those action movies. He had always wanted to be like Superman or Spiderman or James Bond . But now that he was actually there and actually fighting the battle, he wasn't sure if he thought it was cool anymore. He hadn't been lying when he had told Harry earlier that they had his back. He may have been a prat all year, hurting his friends around him at his stupidity, but he knew that Harry had been destined to do this, and he knew his friend well enough that he would die for any of them here if he had too. Dean recognized a Slytherin student dressed as a Death Eater coming towards him. He knew that he was only fifteen and it pained him to think that someone that young had managed to turn over to the dark side so quickly. He grinned to himself as he stunned the young man; the dark side, he wondered what Harry would think of the Star Wars movies. He laughed out loud at where his thoughts were going and seconds later found himself engaged in hand to hand combat with two Death Eaters at once. Their wands lay forgotten.

Seamus had heard Dean laugh and when he turned had seen his friend fighting two Death Eaters without wands. He grinned and knocked out the guy he was fighting. Seamus had always enjoyed a good fight; but then again his dad always said it was because he was Finnegan, and Finnegan's never could back down from a fight. He jumped into the fray with Dean and took over one of the Death Eaters. He heard his friend mutter a thanks as Seamus slammed his fist into the Death Eater's face before bringing his wand back out and stunning him. Then he turned to another, ready to continue the battle for as long as it took.

Ginny was shooting spells non-stop at the Death Eater that she recognized as Dolohov, the one that she had fought against briefly at the Ministry of Magic two years before. She was pretty positive that this was the one who had broken her ankle as well, but she wasn't sure as she had been out of it in pain. She felt a spell brush past her side and the sting of the burn made her gasp. She sent her Bat Bogey at him and grinned when she actually hit him. He fell over as the bats flapped all over his face and he began to scream in terror. She touched her side, wincing slightly, and then turned to continue the battle.

Ron had been hit in the leg with a spell by the Death Eater he was currently fighting and it was burning wildly. It had only brushed him as he managed to duck out of the way, but the pain was getting worse. Ron, however, was not going to give up. He stunned the Death Eater he was fighting and turned to give Hermione a hand with the Death Eater that she was fighting. As together they knocked him down, Ron couldn't help but look around at all of the bodies lying on the ground. He gulped, a few of them were D.A. members and he hoped that they weren't dead. He gestured to Hermione and together they began to head over to the D.A. members, hoping to revive any of them that they could.

Harry was still involved with heavy combat. He found himself fighting many of the same Death Eaters that he had fought before. None of them seemed to think that he could defeat them. He worked his way through the group, stepping over bodies of Death Eaters who had been hit by so many different spells that they were unconscious or they couldn't move. The jelly legs curse as well as the Bat Bogey Hex seemed to be the most popular. However, many of them were also dead or severely wounded from the curses sent their way . As he stepped over the next body he was surprised to see Padma Patil, he felt the grief rise up as he reached down to see if she had a pulse. But she was gone. Before he could dwell on it, he found himself in battle with Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, never expected to run into you again. You like Patil down there … she got in my way."

Harry's anger rose as he stared down at her. "You killed her."

Malfoy grinned and pointed his wand at Harry. "So what if it did? Crucio!"

Harry fell to the ground as the pain ripped through him; he bit his lip to keep from screaming but it only lasted for a few seconds which told Harry that Malfoy had yet to master the curse. When it stopped he stood up. "You bastard. Stupefy."

Malfoy fell to the ground, stunned and Harry sighed; he didn't hate Malfoy enough to wish pain on him, and he knew that he'd never be able to do the curse otherwise; however, it was obvious that Malfoy hated him that much, even if he had only been able to sustain the curse for a few seconds. He ducked to avoid the heavy arm of Goyle and he punched him in the gut. Before he could resort back to his wand, he found himself in a full-blown fight with Crabbe and Goyle. The two might have been large but they were stupid. Harry knocked them out in five minutes and banged their heads together. They both fell to the ground unconscious. He moved onto the next Death Eater, stunning him and he found his entrance to the castle open. He turned to the D.A. and whistled. Only two Death Eaters were still standing.

"You know where you're going, those of you with me, let's go."

The group nodded. The last two Death Eaters were stunned and they headed into the castle. Harry brought the map to his mind as he led his group down the stairs and into the dungeons. Candles lined the walls, making a shadowy light that seeped down the corridor as Harry found his way into the dungeons. He felt Ginny slip her hand into his and he held on tightly; he knew what Voldemort's plan for her was, and he wasn't going to let it happen.

They stepped into the dungeon and Harry nodded, as memories from his fourth year collided with what was in front of him. It was all very similar.

A group of thirteen loyal Death Eaters stood in a circle around Voldemort where he had a large cauldron sitting and he was stirring it softly, watching the reddish gold liquid wink up at him. He watched as Nagini slid around the circle, her beady eyes looking over at Harry.

Harry hissed gently to her, telling her to come forward. Voldemort had yet to realize that they were in the room. He didn't seem to be too concerned with security.

Nagini slithered towards Harry obviously planning on taking a good bite out of him, he could see it in her eyes exactly what her intention was. As she came closer, Harry stunned her with his wand and then he grabbed her, pouring the slimy green bubbling liquid he'd gotten from Slughorn down her throat. Once the bottle was empty, he dropped her on the floor and watched. Her body began to twitch unpleasantly on the ground as if she was having some sort of spasm. Ginny gasped and covered her eyes, not wanting to stare at the disturbing movement of the snake. Then Nagini's skin began to crackle and shed itself as a greenish smoke rose into the air. Harry grabbed it in his hands and concentrated his energy and just the like the other times, it exploded in his hands, disappearing.

Nagini had woken up by now, but she was bleeding everywhere and was obviously in way too much in pain to bother with Harry, or any of his friends at the moment. She sauntered off into the middle of the circle and Harry heard Voldemort's gasp of surprise when he looked down at his dear pet.

"Nagini, what has happened?" Harry heard Voldemort ask the snake in Parseltongue. He heard the snake answer and as she did, he watched the Death Eaters part as Voldemort made his way to the edge of the circle. "Well, well, well. Harry, we meet again. I see you found your way to me … and you've brought friends, how touching." He snapped his fingers and some Death Eaters surrounded them. "Take care of the friends. Potter, why don't you come with me, I've got something to show you."

Harry nodded at Voldemort. "I've got something to show you too."

He looked back at Ginny; he was worried for her but he knew that she could take of herself. And he knew that the friends that he had asked to back him up, would be there to help her as well. Then as the Death Eaters moved in, he followed Voldemort into the centre of the dungeon. __

_**Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle …**_

Bellatrix Lestrange was playing with Rufus Scrimgeour to her heart's desire. He was chained to the wall like an animal, and he had been beaten a few times with a whip by Voldemort himself. But he still refused to give Voldemort any type of control or status in the ministry, and he still refused to reveal any information that she wanted to know.

Bellatrix smiled and pointed her wand at him again, enjoying the cruel game. "Crucio," she murmured as he began to scream. She figured that that was the best way to inflict pain; a curse that bent your body in ways that it wasn't supposed to bend – but how painful was it when he was chained to the wall and his body couldn't move the way it was trying too – it was like a stretch in his skin. She laughed as he screamed for mercy. She'd always enjoyed torture. She just wished that the minister wasn't so stubborn. But then again, he had been chosen because of his strong bravery. She turned at the sound coming from the doorway.

Six Order members stood there, wands drawn. Bellatrix smiled and snapped her fingers, leaving the giant in the room to come out of the shadows and head towards the door. She heard a scream and the sound of someone breaking in half before she turned back to her prisoner.

"This will only hurt for a minute, Minister, I promise."

She hit him with the Cruciatus again, letting it linger for five minutes before she yelled. "Avada Kedavra," and he was gone in a flash of green light. 

**Lupin** took care of the last Death Eater in his path before him and Tonks made it into the dungeon followed by Arthur and Molly Weasley. They heard the cold cool voice talking to Harry and they watched Harry follow Voldemort into the centre before the Death Eaters began to attack. The four of them quickly joined the fight as spells shot from every which direction.

The D.A. was holding their own surprisingly well and the Order members were very impressed. Arthur stunned one of the Death Eaters in front of him and was surprised when he saw Ron tackle one of them to the ground in a full out fight. He continued to fight and then he heard his daughter yell. He watched as Ginny was pulled into the circle and a white burst of light ten feet tall went up around the circle leaving four Death Eaters, Harry, Voldemort, and Ginny inside and very much alone. 

**Harry** watched the wall go up around him and he knew that this was it. The time had come. Ginny was being held in place by Wormtail and Snape. Bellatrix Lestrange had appeared there as well along with Lucius Malfoy.

Voldemort was smiling. "Well, isn't this cozy? The time has begun for the final stage of my preparation." He pointed his wand at Harry. "Harry, you've learned to close your mind, very impressive. Crucio."

Harry fell to the ground, twitching in pain, he heard Ginny call out his name and he knew at that moment that he was not going to be toyed with … he knew as soon as Ginny's voice had called out to him, he knew what to do. It was as if the idea had been with him all along, buried deep into his heart and soul and only Ginny could bring it out of him. He stood up as the pain subsided and he stared Voldemort in the eye, bringing the mist to his mind as he concentrated all of his energy into his body. He could feel the power radiating through his body and he grinned.

"I didn't hear a sound out of you … tut tut tut – I do enjoy a good scream. Again, this time I want to hear you're pain." He pointed his wand and then stopped. "Or shall I make you feel a different kind of pain, Harry." Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny. "Crucio."

Ginny gasped and screamed as the pain ripped through her. She had never once told anyone but Tom had tortured her with the Cruciatus when she had fought him down in the Chamber. As the pain brought up terrible memories as well, tears fell from her eyes and she felt Wormtail drop her so that she could twitch on the ground. As the pain subsided she looked up at Harry who stood staring at her horrified and apologetic. She smiled at him and stood up. She was not going to let this bastard hurt him. Even if she had to suffer the worst pain imaginable. She felt Wormtail's arms grip hers again but she didn't say a word.

Voldemort stared at Ginny thoughtfully. "Brave little witch, are you? I barely heard much of a scream from you either." He grinned wickedly. "I suppose I can give you a rest and work with Harry here for a bit."

Harry felt the anger rising inside of him. That bastard had deliberately done that to see what Harry would do and he knew it, which is why he had stood there and watched, not saying a word as his heart had squeezed itself tightly in his chest. When Ginny had looked up at him and smiled, Harry had felt a light burn in his heart and he had once again been able to concentrate on his energy, bringing it to the surface and letting it flow through his body. He heard Voldemort speaking and when he heard his name he turned and grinned at him.

"Really? You're going to work with me a bit? I'd like to see you try, you bastard!" Harry said calmly.

Voldemort sneered. "Think you're in control do you, Harry? You're not, I always have control. Remember that." He pointed his wand at Harry again and then tilted his head to give him an evil smirk. "Crucio."

But this time, Harry was ready for him. He had concentrated that energy deeply inside of him and as the curse came barrelling his way, Harry waved the spell away with his hand as if there was wall in front of him. He wasn't sure how he knew that he could do it, but he did and he wasn't afraid anymore. It was at that moment that Harry knew that he could win this war.

Ginny stared in amazement and watched as Harry's eyes met hers. In those gorgeous irises she saw what he was saying and she understood. She nodded to show her understanding and watched as Harry turned back to Voldemort. "I learned a lot more than to just close out my mind."

Voldemort looked surprised and Harry was pleased to see that he also looked a little panicked. "Really? Crucio!" When Harry again waved the curse away as if it was nothing, Voldemort did panic a bit. He had never seen anyone with power such as that. His eyes flashed for a moment, and he seemed to decide to change the topic. "You stole from me … one of my prized treasures. That's disappointing, Harry, I never thought that you would stoop so low as to steal … your parents would be disappointed in you."

Harry shrugged. "Your treasure must not have been too important, since you split it into seven pieces. What, didn't think I'd find out? Want to see what else I've learned?" He reached into his cloak and dropped to the ground in front of Voldemort one by one: the diary, the ring, the eagle, the locket, and the cup. "Nagini was more injured than you imagined, go on, ask her if she's still holding that horcrux safe for you?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, becoming more snake like and looking like tiny slits in his face. But he did turn and take a better look at his snake and when he did indeed see, he turned to Harry, pointing his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

To everyone's surprise, Harry didn't manage to brush the spell away, because he didn't have to. Wormtail jumped in front of him, taking the curse for him and falling to the ground dead. Harry heard Dumbledore's words in his mind about Wormtail owing him a life debt that he wouldn't be able to ignore when the time came. Harry looked down at his father's old friend, wondering if he hadn't been able to ignore the life debt or if he felt guilty of his sins, just as Voldemort sneered.

"Stupid man! Oh well, he deserved to die anyway." He turned back to Harry. "You might have managed to destroy the parts of my soul, but I still have a piece of it and that is enough for me to kill you." He pointed his wand at Harry and then he seemed to change his mind and turned to point his wand at Ginny instead. "Would you rather I made her suffer, Harry? She is so pretty after all."

Harry stepped forward in front of her. "You're not going to lay a finger on her. It's me you want, why are you playing games?"

"Severus, get Miss Weasley ready for the potion."

Snape nodded. "Yes my Lord." Harry turned to watch Snape and for the first time since the battle had begun he wondered if Snape was really on his side. Then he saw him only pretend to strap her in, and he relaxed turning his attention back to Voldemort.

"Well, I didn't get a response, it's me you want, isn't it? That's what Snape came to tell me on your orders."

Voldemort grinned, his whole face splitting up into a sneer. "Yes Potter, but I'm afraid that I need your blood if I want to become immortal. Lucius, Bella, why don't you get Mr. Potter settled here."

Malfoy and Bellatrix came towards him and Harry stunned them both, knocking them back against the wall, surprised to see blood dripping down from the top of Bellatrix's head.

He turned to Voldemort. "Oops, looks like they won't help you." He pointed his wand at Voldemort. "See this is where we run into a problem. We know that our wands can't operate against each other."

Voldemort nodded. "True." He slid his wand between his long fingers back and forth as if waiting for something. Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar and as if he knew what Voldemort had planned the entire time, he changed into a phoenix just as the killing curse hit him.

Voldemort laughed. "What on … looks like he's gone, doesn't it?" He walked over to Ginny and slid a long white finger down her cheek. "What a pretty little thing we have here. I see why Potter adores you, for sixteen you are a beautiful girl. May I say that you have grown wonderfully since we last met?" He seemed to notice then that she was not properly strapped in because he flicked his wand and the binds held her tightly. "Much better." He grinned at her and then turned to look around. "Well, we both know Potter's not dead, so let's just wait for his return now shall we." He grinned. "I have some rather interesting plans for you, my dear."

He snapped his fingers and brought Lucius out of his stunned condition followed by Bellatrix. "Lucius, why don't you help Miss Weasley here out of her clothes?"

Lucius licked his lips. "It would be my honour, my lord."

Ginny glanced at Snape frantically and he nodded at her, mouthing that he wouldn't let it happen. Ginny felt somewhat relieved by this, but the white wall of light was still surrounding them and she knew that no one could see inside of it. It was too strong and too thick. She began to tremble as Lucius Malfoy began to unfasten the buttons on her cloak and she wished desperately for her wand, which was lying on the other side of the room. She concentrated hard on it and willed it to come to her, but it was no use. Ginny had to be trained in wandless magic as she wasn't sure how to get it to do what she wanted.

Then she grinned when she saw the baby phoenix appear with Fawkes in the air. Fawkes dropped the baby onto the ground and bolted at Lucius, pecking at him until he was bleeding from scratches in his back and arms and he had moved away from Ginny. Fawkes then moved to her side and let the tears fall, healing the small spell burn that she had on her side and pecking the straps from her bindings away at the same time that she was untied. Ginny thanked him and looked over at Voldemort who was staring at the baby phoenix, not concerned with Lucius' cries of pain. The baby stretched its wings and Fawkes walked over to it, letting a few tears fall onto the flesh. This seemed to have enormous affect because a second later the baby phoenix had turned back into Harry.

"Nice show, Potter. I see that you have learned how to become an animagus."

Harry shrugged. "I tried. I bet you can be one too, eh?"

Voldemort laughed and transformed into a large snake. Harry shrugged and turned into a snake as well. Voldemort's snake-like red eyes looked surprised at Harry's transformation and Harry was pleased to see that lick of fear in his eyes again. Harry's emerald green scales twinkled under the light and his emerald green eyes stared Voldemort down as the two began to fight in snake form, wands lay forgotten on the ground.

Ginny watched in horror as Voldemort, who was an ugly black snake sank his teeth into Harry's side. She watched the blood gush out and then Voldemort change back into a human.

"Poison, I'm afraid. Of course, whether your blood is poisoned or not, it can still be used for my potion." Voldemort said to the twitching emerald green snake on the ground that was Harry.

Fawkes rushed in and dropped healing tears on the wounds as Voldemort shot a killing curse at the phoenix. Ginny cried out and picked up the tiny baby phoenix, sticking him in her pocket to keep him safe. She sighed in relief when Harry changed back into himself. Fawkes had gotten to him in time.

"I'm still here."

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously. He pointed his wand up at Harry again. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry waved his hand at the spell and like the Cruciatus it disappeared, not penetrating through Harry's wall of magic. "It's not going to end like that." Harry replied calmly.

Voldemort looked furious and Harry was glad to see that little bit of fear back in his red eyes. He made a growling sound in his throat and turned his slit like eyes to Snape. "Severus, get Potter."

Snape nodded and pointed his wand at Harry, moving only so far and giving Harry a wink before turning and pointing his wand at Voldemort. "I don't think I will."

Voldemort looked scared now and it pleased Harry immensely. He knew what needed to be done now and he was ready. While Snape kept Voldemort occupied, Harry could think. He listened to Snape talk as he concentrated all of his energy into his body. He thought of every single person that he loved and every one that loved him. He saw Ginny stand up and she walked over to take his hand in hers like it had been planned that way the entire time. The energy between them crackled and sparked when they touched. It built between them as they listened to Snape talk.

"I've managed to fool you for over a decade. Did you honestly think that I would ever forgive you for what you did to my life? To my love? To my unborn child? And to my sister? I don't think so … I've been reporting to Dumbledore for years, and when I told him that Draco was trying to kill him, and of the vow that I had made, he told me to go through with it because he trusted me to be there to help Harry. Which I have been." Snape kept his wand pointed at Voldemort as he disarmed him faster than Voldemort could react; which proved to Harry that Voldemort was scared and in some type of shock at the betrayal. Snape snapped his wand in two and then placed an anti-disapparating spell around him. "He's all yours, Potter. Get rid of this monster once and for all. Don't make me regret helping you."

Harry nodded, grinning to himself when he heard Snape's familiar sneer and he lifted his and Ginny's joined hands, the power between them glowing and sparking from them both. Together they walked towards Voldemort who looked terrified and lost without his wand. But Harry could see him fighting against the anti-disapparating spell as well. Harry knew at that moment that this was it, this was the end. Harry and Ginny threw the energy that they held between them, the energy filled with love and passion and kindness, the energy that was a symbol of goodness and pure love, they threw this energy at Voldemort and watched in fascination as it flew from their joined hands straight into his heart, leaving a burning hole where it landed.

Voldemort gasped as it shot through his body; love … a strong, sweet, and real emotion that ripped through the little piece of the soul that he had left and poured into his heart like a poison. His breath hitched and he let out a blood curdling scream that caused everyone outside of the circle to look through the white light to try to see what was going on. He screamed again and this time Harry built up the energy on his own, holding his hands together and tossing his last huge wave of power into Voldemort's chest. The burning hole only seemed to get bigger by the second and then as he let out another scream it ripped through his system and he exploded into a cloud of dust and stars. A small wisp of greenish smoke floated up from his body. Harry grabbed it into his hands and for the last time, willed it to be destroyed as he focused his energy onto it. It vanished into the air just the like the six horcruxes had, and as he looked down at the now empty spot where Voldemort had been standing, concentrating on bringing him forward with the connection in his scar only to find nothing; not a trace of pain, or a symbol of Voldemort's life; he knew … it was over.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter XXXV - Getting Out of the Castle**

**"Is … **is he really … is he gone?" Ginny asked quietly as she moved into Harry's arms, holding him tightly for both her comfort, as well as his.

Harry nodded. "Yeah … I'm pretty sure he's gone."

Snape was standing a little a ways back just staring at the place where Voldemort had stood moments before. He seemed to be in some sort of shock. "You really did it, Potter."

"Yeah, I did." Harry held Ginny close, leaning down to give her a soft kiss before he looked up, glancing around at the Order members and members of the D.A. that were still engaged in heavy combat with nearby Death Eaters just outside of the circle. The white wall had vanished as soon as Voldemort had disappeared and Harry could now see clearly what was going on outside of it. "But we've got bigger problems at the moment. We've got to get out here and to capture as many Death Eaters as we can. Snape, are you with us or against us?"

Snape looked taken aback by the question. "Whose side do you think I'm on? Come on; let's get the hell out of here, and round everyone up."

Ginny nodded and took her wand from the ground and the three of them headed back into the battle. She looked around anxiously and her heart stopped in her chest when she saw Dean and Lavender on the ground; she wasn't sure if they were alive or not … but she didn't have time to check. She found herself in a battle with Lucius Malfoy who had ran from Voldemort's demise along with Bellatrix and been stopped in battle on his way out. He hit her in the arm with some type of spell that burned, but she didn't hesitate she just continued to fight, firing her Bat Bogey Hex at him. This had the effect that she was looking for as he went crazy and began running in another direction entirely and she turned to let her wrath out on the next person who dared to cross her path.

Harry fought back to back with Lupin, using wandless magic more than regular magic. He discovered that if he concentrated on the energy that was still flowing through his body, the radiating white heat that had not fully vanished when he had destroyed Voldemort; by concentrating on this and how to use it to his advantage he could use a huge force of magic and shoot it out at the Death Eaters in front of him. It was almost like a wall of energy that just pushed them away. His magic was so strong that it would knock them right off their feet and send them flying away in another direction, most of them being sprawled into the wall and getting knocked unconscious.

Lupin grinned at Harry. "Good one. Got any of that power left?"

"Sure do." Harry said as he sent another great wave racing towards some more Death Eaters who were running towards them.

As Harry shoved them back with his power, Lupin, Tonks, and some other Order members began to put disapparating spells on them as they huddled them together in a human pile of bodies. Harry then headed towards the three Death Eaters currently surrounding Hermione. She was holding her own pretty well, but these three had managed to back her into a corner and Harry could see her struggling with them. He saw Ron stun the Death Eater he had been fighting and perform the same spells the Order was doing to make sure that they wouldn't leave before he marched over towards Hermione, a look of hatred on his face. Harry figured that he could handle it himself so he just started taking out any Death Eater that got into his way.

His heart stopped when he heard Ginny shriek. He swung his head around and saw that Draco Malfoy had found his way into the room and he had Ginny pressed back against the wall, his body pressed to hers tightly and his hands were wandering, touching her in places that he had no business touching. She was struggling against him, angrily and Harry was ready to kill him. He ran towards her, watching her face brighten when she saw him. Then to his surprise, she grinned and transformed into her cat form, leaving Malfoy quite taken aback by the fact that she was an animagus. Harry on the other hand, saw no reason to let Malfoy's harm go unnoticed and as Ginny changed back into herself, Harry's fist met with Malfoy's face with a very satisfying crack.

They ended up in a quick fight, which didn't count much for Malfoy's side. He had been using Crabbe and Goyle as body guards for so long that he obviously didn't know how to properly protect himself in a fight. Once Harry felt that his face had been bloodied up enough, he let go and performed the proper charms on him before throwing him into the pile with his friends. Within ten more minutes, all the Death Eaters who had been in the room were tied up in the middle, surrounded by Order Members and D.A. members.

"Good job, everyone." Lupin called out. "Jones, you bring these guys to the ministry and put them in lock down. We'll try to get a handle on the others." He turned to look around now. "Is anyone injured?"

Harry saw Ginny struggling to help Lavender to her feet and he quickly went over to grab her, Seamus at his side. "Lavender?"

Ginny smiled at him. "She's okay. She's got some bad spell damage, but she knows who she is and where she is and she's breathing normally. Dean … is … well the worse for wear, I'm afraid. But I think he'll survive. But Denis is dead."

Lupin nodded and sent another Order member to get the two D.A. members sent to St. Mungo's immediately. He sent Denis Creevey to Hogwarts. Then they headed back out in the chaos. Harry was worried about getting out more than anything because he didn't know what he was going to find left of everyone who had not been in the dungeon with them. Outside of the dungeon there were still an army of Dementors and trolls and giants and werewolves and still more Death Eaters to cope with.

As they came out of the room, running quickly as they headed into the second room in the castle, they found another fight going on. Death Eaters and werewolves were packed into the room, attacking the members of the Order and the D.A. They seemed relieved to find reinforcements as Harry and everyone else quickly jumped back into battle. Harry found himself battling next to Michael Corner who was quite good.

"Damn Harry, good thing you all showed up! I don't know how much longer we could have held them off. The minister's dead."

Harry nodded, taking care of the person he was fighting before helping Michael get rid of his. "Yeah, we're good. He's dead?"

Michael nodded and pointed over to the wall where Scrimgeour was still hanging, chained there and bloodied up. "Some woman was torturing him when we got in, and as soon as we entered she sent a giant in our path and then she killed him and disappeared. We never had a chance."

"Don't worry about it. You did your best." He punched someone in the face as they came barrelling towards him. "What happened to the giant?"

Michael quickly stunned another Death Eater before turning back to Harry. "We sent a few spells at him and he hurried out of the room. I don't know where he went but he didn't seem too keen to be the only one of his kind alone in the room with a bunch of magic people. He left pretty quickly, and then this lot came in." He ducked a jet of blue light that came flying towards him. "We've been here ever since."

Harry nodded. "Thanks for the info, come on, let's round up these suckers."

Michael grinned. "Now that's what I want to hear."

Harry laughed and he quickly yanked Ginny, who was nearby, out of the way as a jet of green light came pelting towards her. "Be more careful, love, I'd die if I lost you."

She smiled up at him. "I will, and same goes, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned and soon found himself facing Greyback once more. This time, he looked more than hungry, he looked downright pissed off. Somebody had obviously fixed or healed his broken legs while Harry had been absent, but he still looked a little unsteady.

"Well, hello again."

He growled and dived at Harry, who moved out of the way just in time for him to hit the wall. "Mate, you should watch where you're going! You could get hurt diving at people like that." Harry pointed his wand down at him, levitating him up to a proper height and keeping him there so that he couldn't hurt him. "Now, I'd really like to kill you, especially after what you did to Bill, but I'm not going to. I'll just leave you with this little bit of information… he's gone and I did it." Then he put a disapparating charm on him and floated him over into the small pile of other captured Death Eaters.

He continued to fight, trying to ignore the Order members and other D.A. members that he could see on the ground. He didn't know who was dead and who was simply injured, but he didn't have time to check. He shook off the Death Eater he was fighting, adding him to the pile and then he saw Bellatrix Lestrange point her wand at Ginny and say crucio. He was on her in a minute and he pointed his wand, yelling the same curse as it came from his mouth. But unlike that day the ministry when she had simply fallen to the ground, the curse worked. She began to scream as the pain radiated through her body. He heard her screams and for some unknown reason he enjoyed it. He felt Ginny touch his arm, and the guilt of what he was doing rushed through him and he stopped.

"I should kill her."

Ginny nodded. "I know, she deserves it, but don't. I'm okay, look love, she didn't hurt me."

Bellatrix seemed to think Ginny's words were funny because she stood up laughing; an evil laugh that sent chills down Harry's spine. "I heard you screaming little girl. Don't tell your lover what to do … after all, I believe I've hurt his feelings before when I killed my dear cousin."

Harry felt the anger surge through him in one huge wave his power shot from his fingertips blasting her off her feet and into the wall. "Don't you dare talk about Sirius!"

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him towards her, but she knew … the anger and hate coming from him was strong. "Harry," she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly and she felt the anger drain away a bit, so she kissed his hand again. He seemed to soften and the hate and anger seemed to be under more control now. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bellatrix stand up again and point her wand, but before she could do anything about it, Bellatrix was thrown back against the wall with a powerful spell and when she turned around, Neville was standing there.

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed as she felt Harry's arms slip around her.

"Leave him, Gin, this is his battle."

Ginny looked up at Harry who nodded at her and they watched as Neville shot the Cruciatus Curse at Bellatrix without even a moment's hesitation. Then before they could watch him do anything else, they found themselves engaged in another fight with eight Death Eaters.

She screamed as she writhed on the floor in pain, but Neville didn't care. He had been imagining this moment since he had discovered that it had been her who had tortured his parents into insanity. That it was her who had taken away his childhood by taking his parents away from him. Seventeen years of hate was welled up inside of him as he pointed his wand at her and he watched her scream. He heard Ginny talking to Harry in the background, but he didn't pay attention, his mind was too focused on the woman in front of him. He remembered Harry's words about not going after her, but he didn't care. She was here in front of him, writhing on the floor in pain and he enjoyed every second of it. Then he felt someone grab his free hand and he turned to see Luna standing there with a knowing and understanding look in her eyes.

"Is this what you want, Neville? To hurt her like she hurt them?" Luna asked in a soft voice.

Neville nodded. "She deserves it. She took them away from me."

Luna nodded. "I know, baby, I know. Kill her then, just destroy her if that's what you want. As long as you can live with it later. She is a human being after all." This seemed to have the effect that she was hoping for because he lowered his wand and watched as the last remnants of the curse ripped through her.

"Could you love a murderer, Luna?"

Luna pointed her wand at Bellatrix, stunning her and placing a disapparating charm on her. "If he was you. Come on; let's let the ministry take care of her."

Neville nodded and leaned down to kiss her softly, before he turned around and joined the battle against the six remaining Death Eaters fighting with Harry and Ginny. As he sent two of them down, he turned to Harry. "You were right … I shouldn't have gone after her."

Harry grinned, sending another Death Eater over into the ministry pile as he now thought of it. "Did it make you feel better to watch her suffer under your hand?"

Neville nodded. "I enjoyed it. That's terrible but … she hurt my parents."

Harry nodded. "I enjoyed it too, Neville. She hurt Ginny, and she killed Sirius."

Neville grinned as he stunned another Death Eater. "Good, then I'm glad we both got a shot at her."

Harry grinned. "Me too."

Then he tossed another Death Eater into the pile and he didn't get to talk much more as he found himself in a tight hand to hand combat with a werewolf. In this wizard, he found himself very well matched, and soon he was rolling along the ground with him as he punched him. The guy scratched him across the arm, ripping his skin open and Harry stunned him, wandlessly, he wasn't risking a chance at being bitten by the guy. He shoved him into the pile and stood up, breathing heavily before he was flung to the ground and jumped from behind.

Theodore Nott stood over him along with another Death Eater that Harry had never seen before, both were punching him mercilessly and Harry was having trouble getting away. Then he bit his lip to keep from screaming when Nott pulled a knife from his pocket and ripped through the cut already on Harry's arm. Harry struggled to push him away, but found the pain in his arm was too intense and he didn't have enough energy to stop him as the knife scraped his side and his friend pointed his wand at his heart. Then they both slumped down on top of him. Harry pushed them off and grinned up at Ron and Seamus.

"Thanks for that."

Ron grinned. "What are we for? Show?"

Harry grinned and stood up, holding his arm as blood dripped from it. "Thanks anyway. Can one of you guys heal this?"

Seamus shook his head. "I would, but I've never been too good with healing charms mate, I wouldn't trust myself to get it right."

Ron nodded. "Me neither. Here," He ripped a piece of material from his cloak and tied it tightly around the cut. "That'll have to do until we can get it healed. Come on, there's only a few more left before we head back out into more chaos."

Harry winced as the cloth dug into him deeply. "Thanks, mate." He grabbed his wand and together the three of them added the two unconscious bodies into the no apparating and unconscious Death Eater pile before going over to help the two Order members with the last two Death Eaters in the room.

"You know I'm surprised that they're sticking around this long," Ron said as he watched a member from the Order put another Death Eater into the pile. "Usually as soon as they lose a few they run away."

Harry nodded. "Me too, actually." He watched as Lupin instructed another Order member to bring the new group of Death Eaters down to the ministry and he grinned when twenty-five members from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement appeared to help.

"What's going on here?" One man asked as he watched Lupin yelling out instructions.

Someone went over to him and explained and soon Lupin was asking around for people who were too injured to fight again. Harry watched as two members of the D.A. were declared dead and he felt his heart sink. He felt Ginny's hand grab his and squeeze tightly in reassurance as if to tell him that it wasn't his fault as two members from the ministry carried Susan Bones and Anthony Goldstein's dead bodies away. Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott had to be taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. Hannah was in really bad condition, and they didn't know if she was going to make it or not. Three Order members were pronounced dead as well: Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, and Mundungus Fletcher. The Auror that Harry had fought against in his training was down as well, Mallory Davidson, her beautiful blonde hair was streaked with blood as she lay on the ground. Her body was actually broken in half and the sight was sickening to see a human being so torn apart. Once everyone was again taken care of, and moved away from the area, Lupin turned to the crowd.

"For those of you that have been fighting bravely in this room from the beginning, I would just like to say good job. Now let's go take down the rest of this army."

Everyone cheered and followed Lupin out of the room and back outside of the castle. There was only a few Death Eaters left from what Harry could tell, most of them must have run for it when they heard the commotion coming from inside. Then he felt the cold come over him and his nightmare came to mind, the one of Ginny being raped and he closed his eyes to the thoughts, surprised that the coldness had even penetrated through him. Concentrating on the thought and him and Ginny getting married and soon the air was filled with tons of silvery misty animals that charged towards the Dementors, knocking them away and sending them scattering.

"Is there anyway to gather them up?" Harry asked Lupin as he watched his stag charge down some more of them.

Lupin nodded. "Yeah, the ministry knows what to do. See their handling it over there."

Harry nodded as he watched the ministry officials gather up the Dementors with what he assumed was some sort of controlling spell. He wasn't sure exactly what they did, but soon they were gone and they found themselves faced with nothing left but the giants and the trolls. The trolls turned out to be very easy to get rid of. Some ministry officials talked to them and they seemed to agree to whatever they had talked about because they soon left and headed back up to the mountains. The giants realized that they were alone and simply left; leaving the group with a few Death Eaters, who instantly disapparated on the spot when they realized that they were quite alone, and the castle was quiet once again.

Harry pulled Ginny close to him, holding her tightly in his arms as the people around them began to discuss what had just happened. He kissed the top of her head. "Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

Ginny shook her head no, as her arms stayed tightly wrapped around Harry's waist. "No, I'm not hurt. I was hit with a spell in my arm, but I don't think it's serious."

Harry pulled back, taking her arm out from around him to get a closer look at it. "It looks like a burn, but I think Madam Pomfrey should be able to fix it, so you won't have to go to St. Mungo's."

Ginny nodded and then she noticed the dried blood on his arm. "What happened here?"

"A knife wound on top of a scratch. It hurts like hell. Ron tied this until I could get it healed." Harry explained.

Ginny was already untying it and wiping the blood from his arm. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his arm, muttering a healing charm. He felt the warmth in his arm like when a phoenix tear hit it and soon his arm was good as new. "There, that should feel better." She pulled out the tiny baby phoenix from her pocket. "Here, I rescued Fawkes for you."

"Thanks." He took the phoenix and placed him in his cloak pocket near his heart and then he leaned down to kiss her softly, taking her hand in his as he pulled her close. A loud 'Ahem' broke them apart and they turned to see Arthur Weasley there.

"Sorry to … well, Harry, the ministry wants to talk to you."

Harry nodded and keeping Ginny's hands tucked safely in his, walked over to where the ministry officials were standing. "Hello."

One of them turned around just as Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Lupin standing next to him. "What do you need to talk to Harry about?" Lupin asked.

The man turned. "About tonight." He turned to Harry. "I understand that you defeated Voldemort tonight, or so I hear. Is he really gone?"

Harry nodded. "I'm pretty sure he's gone. He disappeared in about a million pieces – it was like fireworks. You won't even find a speck of dust left of him down there. He's gone for good this time."

The man smiled. "You really were the Chosen One. Looks like the world owes you a favour, Mr. Potter. Well, I believe that we've got everything taken care of here. Why don't you all make sure that any injuries are taken care of, and get these students back to the school? We'll have a ceremony discussing tonight's events in a few days. Good day."

He turned and left and soon the ministry officials were gone. Ginny's arms slipped around Harry's waist and she looked up at him.

"You're a hero."

Harry nodded. "I don't think that I want to be a hero."

Ginny laughed and reached up to kiss him softly. "But you are, and the whole world is going to know it. You saved the world, Harry, and whether you want to be a hero or not, the world is going to think of you that way. And all the fan girls in the world are going to hate me for ever."

Harry grinned, keeping his arms locked around her. "As long as I have you, I suppose that I can live with it."

Ginny smiled. "You'll always have me."

Harry hugged her tightly as Lupin tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Come on, Harry, I've got some port keys here, everyone get ready to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded at Lupin and he and Ginny reached over to grab onto the port key. Soon he felt that familiar tug at his naval and they were flying away back to the castle.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter XXXVI – Celebrations**

**They** all landed in the Great Hall, exhausted as everyone let go of the port keys that they were assigned. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand in his and pulled her close to him. He didn't say anything he just pulled her close, but Ginny didn't need words, she understood perfectly. She followed him to the hospital wing so that they could both be checked out – mostly her arm as Harry refused to let Madam Pomfrey see his cuts saying that they had been healed by Ginny so he didn't need anyone to look at them. She had of course, bullied him into getting checked over anyways.

Once Madam Pomfrey was done with Ginny she began to move onto all of the other members of the D.A. who had all been told to go straight there for a check up even if they didn't think that they were hurt. As Madam Pomfrey left them alone, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms and just held her close.

Ginny snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort she felt from being held by him. "I love you."

Harry kissed her hair. "I love you, too."

They just sat like that, watching the commotion around them as everyone was checked by Madam Pomfrey and small cuts and injuries were healed. Both were perfectly content.

**Ron** paced back and forth, nerves wracking his entire system as he watched Madam Pomfrey bend over Hermione. She had been hit by some spell damage; she insisted that it wasn't serious, but how the hell could you believe her? She was downright stubborn! He looked over again and he saw that the matron was putting something on her side and his hands tightened into fists. One of the Death Eaters had hit her in the stomach, calling her a filthy mudblood, he hadn't been able to stand it, and once he'd bloodied the guy up a bit, he'd felt better. But it wasn't going to change the fact that he had hurt his Mione.

He stopped pacing abruptly. When had he started to think of her as His Mione? He glanced over at the bed again and his heart just filled with love. He loved her. He loved her so much that it hurt inside. He was so afraid that she would take a look at him one day and wonder why the hell she was wasting her life on a … nobody like him. He didn't have anything grand to offer her. He was dirt poor and he wasn't really smart or anything she was … what did she even see in him? He looked over at Harry and noticed that he was holding Ginny tightly in his arms. His sister was everything to Harry and he knew it. He wondered what his friend was feeling after knowing that he had just defeated the darkest wizard of all time. Ron knew that if it wasn't for Ginny, Harry would be worrying about what he had done, but Ginny was there, holding him just as much as he was holding her, and Ron knew that they both needed the warmth.

Damn it! He needed the warmth! He glanced over at Hermione again, relief pouring through him as he seen Madam Pomfrey leave and move onto Michael Corner. Ron was at her side in a minute.

"Are you alright? What did she say? How seriously are you hurt? What did she put on your arm? Did you tell her that –"

"Ron!" Hermione said laughing. "I'm fine really. It was just some minor spell burns." She placed a hand on his cheek. He had the beginning of a bruise forming there but other than that, he seemed to be pretty good. "Did Madam Pomfrey look you over?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm not hurt." He pulled her close to him, just wanting to hold her the way that Harry was holding Ginny. "God, Mione, when I saw you with those three Death Eaters I thought … I thought I was going to lose you and it almost killed me."

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine, Ron, I'm right here in your arms, exactly where I'm supposed to be."

Ron nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." She ran her fingers through his hair. She had never seen Ron like this before; he was honest to Merlin dead worried about her.

"Mione, I know that we talked about it before and we said that we weren't ready but … I love you and … would you … will you … hell, just marry me."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. When she remained silent for more than minute, Ron began to get nervous.

"Okay, so this wasn't exactly the most romantic way to propose, and I don't have a ring or anything, but I can get one, and I don't have a job yet, or have tons of money like Harry does. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do with the rest of my life yet, but really … Mione, say something."

Hermione could feel her heart beating in her chest as the happiness soared. The man she loved was asking her to marry him … well, sort of, if you could call that a proposal. She licked her lips before speaking, trying to keep her voice casual. "If you call that a proposal, Ronald Weasley, then you've got something else coming! You don't tell a girl to marry you, you ask." He looked like he wanted to scream at her but instead he bit his lip and knelt down in front of her. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a goddamn proper proposal! It's what you want isn't it?" When a small smile formed on her lips, he took a deep breath. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Happiness soared through her once again, and she forgot that they were in the hospital wing, and she forgot that there were people around being treated; she jumped into his arms kissing him softly, and when she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and grinned. "Yes."

Ron sighed in relief. "I thought that you were going to say no, or make me do something else like recite poetry or something."

Hermione laughed. "It was perfect. I love you, Ronald. But I want to wait a while before we get married."

Ron nodded. "Whatever works for you; as long as I have you I'm happy. Though I suppose I need to get you an engagement ring."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, you do." She kissed him softly and snuggled herself into his arms. "Just hold me for a while, will you?"

Ron sat down on the bed, holding her in his arms. "Gladly."

**The** days went by slowly for Harry. The whole school was buzzing with the idea of Voldemort really being dead, and that Harry had killed him! Harry was really famous again, but this time he didn't mind, because it wasn't only him. Members of the D.A. were looked at with awe all around the school because rumour had it that they had helped Harry fight. When McGonagall made an announcement at breakfast a few days later, saying that there was going to be a special celebration in the castle rewarding those for what they had done, speculation on what actually had happened became more intense. Harry was worried about the ceremony itself. He didn't know what was going to happen or what the ministry was going to do. As of this moment he knew that the ministry was still trying to keep everything in a calm and organized fashion.

Lupin had come up with some sort of spell to link the Death Eaters who had managed to get away with the ones who were caught … it all had to do with the mark on their arms. It caused some sort of glowing symbol on the map and then the Aurors were sent that way to find them. It had been one week since the battle had happened and now almost ninety-five percent of the Death Eaters had been captured and were awaiting trial in front of the ministry. As far as he knew, they had to yet to choose another Minister of Magic either.

When he sat down at the table next to Ginny later on that evening, he looked up at the main table. He didn't recognize the witch and wizard that had joined the table. The Great Hall was filled to the brim with Ministry officials and families as well as every member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was pleased to see the Weasleys there. He listened to the chatter around him, but he didn't partake in it, instead he stared straight ahead, waiting to see what this celebration ceremony was going to be about.

"Harry, it will be fine." Ginny took his hand in hers and offered him a bright smile. "Don't worry." She kissed him softly, relaxing when she felt him soften a bit. Then she turned her attention back to the front just as McGonagall began to speak.

"Welcome every one to our celebration ceremony. I'd like to introduce Miss Dolly Randolph and Mr. Jonathon Berry from the Ministry of Magic. They are here as our guests. Mr. Berry has some things he'd like to say, Mr. Berry?"

A short man with a large brown moustache, not unlike Uncle Vernon's, stood up and cleared his throat loudly before speaking. "We are honoured to be here. Hogwarts seemed to be the perfect place to host this party, considering how well some of your very own classmates did in the battle. That night is what I am here to talk to you about, along with some other important decisions that need to be made. First of all, the ministry has realized that we have made some terrible mistakes in the past involving You-Know… Lord Voldemort. We might not have admitted that he was back and when we finally did, well, it was almost too late. When Cornelius Fudge was asked to step down as minister, we put Rufus Scrimgeour in charge, why many of you ask? Because he was good at his job as a law enforcer, and that is where we went wrong. You don't choose a general to lead your country because you make the wrong decisions, what we need is a new Minister of Magic, one who has a level head, and who is intelligent enough to make good decisions for the country. Now normally we wouldn't be doing this here at Hogwarts, normally it would be done at the ministry and we would all choose. However, we've already done that and we've had a surprising amount of letters from everyday people who have asked for this person to become the new Minister of Magic, and after much reviewing and looking over possible candidates we have decided that the public has made a tremendously well-thought out decision. He has never run for office, but we're hoping that he would like to take the job. Arthur Weasley, will you please come up here."

Harry and the entire Weasley family looked up in surprise. Arthur looked a little peaked, but he stood up and walked to the front. Harry grinned; no one in the world would be a better minister.

Mr. Berry smiled and shook Arthur's hand. "Arthur Weasley, we would be honoured if you would become Minister of Magic. What do you say?"

Arthur grinned, and he turned around and looked over at his wife, who was grinning, tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded at him. He turned back to Mr. Berry. "I would be honoured too."

The entire room cheered, Harry leading the applause. Tears were pouring down Ginny's face as she laughed and smiled, clapping for her father. Cheers erupted from all over the room and finally after about ten minutes of cheering, McGonagall stood up to make everyone calm down. Once the room died down, Mr. Berry began talking again.

"Well, Mr. Weasley here, has kindly told me to continue on with the presentation. Let's have one more round of applause for our new Minister of Magic." Once the applause died down he spoke again. "Alright, so the night of the final battle, Harry Potter led a group of students from a secret club known as Dumbledore's Army, down to an ancient crumbling castle where Voldemort was hiding with his followers. A secret organization that had been formed during the first war by Albus Dumbledore himself, called the Order of Phoenix was also present in this battle along with our fellow allies, the goblins. From the information that I have gathered, every single person that fought that night was superb and the ones that died, died fighting as heroes. I know that you have lost some fellow students and I know that some of you have lost relatives and friends as well. That battle changed everything. We managed to bring the Dementors back onto our side, and back under our control. The giants have been given an area for them to stay in, something that we should have done years ago, because if they'd had what they really wanted, Voldemort would never have lured them on to his side in the first place. The trolls have been given a place in the mountains as well, where they promise to stay. They are quite happy there. And for the first time, almost every single Death Eater has been taken into custody, with the exception of Severus Snape, who was in fact working against Voldemort as a spy from the inside. The werewolves are also caught, and will be put on trial for their abnormal behaviour against human beings. But the real miracle of that night was that Harry Potter once and for all destroyed the darkest wizard of all time."

Harry felt his skin heat up and Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "_'Cause when you're a celebrity, it's adios reality_."

Harry grinned and she laughed. "That's what I was looking for, now stop being embarrassed and pay attention."

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am." He turned his attention back to the speaker.

"Now from what I understand it was Harry's ability to love that hurt Voldemort, the most because he had become so evil and so consumed by hate that he could not feel any emotion, and this is what ultimately destroyed him, is love. From the evidence I have gathered, Harry used wandless magic and propelled his energy into Voldemort along with all of the love that he felt, however, the most interesting part to this, is that Ginevra Weasley's hand was wrapped in his, propelling not only his energy towards Voldemort, but hers and her love as well. This killed him. Harry Potter really was the Chosen One. As a token of our gratitude, we would like Mr. Potter to come up here and accept the Order of Merlin, First Class."

The entire hall began to clap as Harry stared up at Mr. Berry in shock. He felt Ginny pushing him to get up and he finally headed to the front. The award was pushed into his hands by Miss Randolph; he managed to mutter a thank you before he turned to face the Great Hall after Mr. Berry urged Harry to say something. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but when he started talking, everything came pouring out as if he had meant to do it all along.

"I don't think that I deserve this award for doing something that was my destiny. Voldemort … or his real name, Tom Riddle, has been a part of my life forever. Before I was born, a prophecy was made by Sybil Trelawney proclaiming that a baby would be born at the end of July to parents who had three times defied Voldemort, and this child would be able to destroy him. Severus Snape, a faithful Death Eater at the time overheard it, but he only heard that part as he was caught and taken away. He told Voldemort about the prophecy and they were forced to wait and to see who the child would be. Funny thing about that prophecy that I learned, it may not have applied to me. Two children were born at that time whose parents had three times defied Voldemort. Me, and Neville Longbottom."

There was a gasp in the crowd as Neville looked up at Harry in surprise.

"I learned this from Professor Dumbledore when I heard the prophecy at the end of my fifth year. I asked him then, well then why me? Why had Voldemort gone after me and not the Longbottoms, and if it had applied to Neville too, then how come I had to destroy Voldemort. It was because Voldemort chose me. The other half of the prophecy, the part that Voldemort did not hear, was that he would mark his equal. For some reason, he chose me over Neville and when he tried to kill me that night sixteen years ago my mother sacrificed herself for me. By doing so she placed a protection over me that Voldemort could not penetrate … love. Therefore, when he tried to kill me, it backfired and I was landed with this scar on my forehead."

He took a deep breath before he continued. "As I later learned, Voldemort didn't die because he had created horcruxes. These are ordinary objects that he placed a piece of his soul in. He split his soul seven times. To create a horcrux you must kill someone, therefore to create seven … but I don't think he cared. Voldemort feared death. Dumbledore sent me to live with my mum's sister and her husband, who were muggles. He didn't want me to grow up in the magical world not understanding why I was so famous. He wanted me to have a normal childhood. I never knew about my parents or anything about the magical world until I got my Hogwarts letter. Almost immediately after I entered the magical world, signs of Voldemort's return appeared. It was like he had been waiting for me. In my first year, I learned that Professor Snape hated my guts. I didn't understand why, but I later learned that it was because of a childhood feud with my father. Professor Quirrell, well I learned that he was sharing his body with Voldemort. Together, Ron, Hermione, and I went down into the trapdoor to try to protect the Philosopher's Stone. We had originally gone to Professor McGonagall first, but she didn't believe that anyone could get the stone so we went down ourselves. That was the first time that I faced Voldemort. I survived, Quirrell died and Voldemort escaped." Harry stopped for a moment to look around the room. Everyone was staring at him in awe and curiousity, so he continued on, still not sure why he was saying all of this.

"At the end of the year I asked Dumbledore: why did Voldemort want to kill me when I was only a baby? What had I ever done to him? But Dumbledore told me that I was too young to understand and that when I was older I would know the truth. In my second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened again. Everyone believed that I had done it, because at a duelling club I discovered that I could speak Parseltongue. Dumbledore told me that he believed that I could speak it because Voldemort could, and that when he gave me this scar he must have unintentionally also given me some of his powers. This scared me. My first thought was well then I must have dark powers like him, but Dumbledore assured me that it was our choices that dictated our life, and that I didn't have to worry. I found the diary of Tom Riddle, who I did not know at the time, was Voldemort, in this diary I learned that Riddle had falsely accused Hagrid of opening the Chamber the first time. Meanwhile, more students were being attacked and no one knew how to stop it. Ron and I went to go visit Hermione in the hospital and we found a crumpled page from a library book in her hand talking about a great basilisk, and Hermione had written pipes at the bottom of the page. Suddenly everything made sense. You see, I had been hearing voices from within the walls talking about death, and now I knew that the reason. I had heard it was because I could understand Parseltongue. Ron and I then started going over all of the clues in our head and we came to the conclusion that the entrance to the Chamber must be in the girls' lavatory, where Moaning Myrtle likes to hang out and throw her tantrums. We decided to go tell Professor McGonagall right away. We hurried to the staff room and just as were about to show ourselves we learned that Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber and that Professor Lockhart was going to try to rescue her. We went straight to him, planning to tell him everything that we knew in order to help him. But he was planning on running away."

Harry's eyes found Ginny's before he continued. "Ron and I forced him to come with us and we went down into the Chamber. Lockhart managed to get Ron's wand, which was broken, and he tried to do a memory charm on us, but it backfired and hit him instead. The rocks tumbled down and I was blocked from Ron, so I continued on to find Ginny. That night I learned that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort, and that he had possessed Ginny to get her to open the Chamber. She didn't remember anything of what she had been doing but she remembered afterwards and she fought back. But Riddle still had the upper hand and he basically was slowly trying to suck the life out of her, so that she would die and he would return to power. With the help of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, I destroyed the diary and killed the basilisk. I later discovered that this diary was a horcrux. So I had destroyed one piece of Voldemort's soul." Harry's eyes moved back over to Ginny. She was pale, but she was smiling at him and it pleased him to see that Bill was holding her in his arms. He knew that she would need that comforting support, and he wasn't surprised to see that it was her favourite brother offering it to her.

"In my third year, I learned that Sirius Black was innocent and that he was my godfather. Peter Pettigrew hadn't died, but he had faked his own death, and had been living twelve years as a rat. You see, he was an unregistered animagus. He escaped that night and he returned to Voldemort. In my fourth year, during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric and I arrived at the cup at the same time. We argued for a few moments over who should take the cup. Finally we agreed that we should take it together, after all, it would still be a Hogwarts victory. However, the cup was a portkey and we found ourselves in a graveyard. Pettigrew was there with Voldemort. He killed Cedric, and then he tied me to a headstone and began to brew a potion. This potion gave Voldemort back his body, which he needed my blood to complete. I duelled with him and I escaped, taking Cedric's body with me as I grabbed onto the cup. When I returned, Fudge refused to believe me that Voldemort had returned. That summer I learned about the Order of the Phoenix and that Snape had been a Death Eater but when he discovered that Voldemort planned to come after me as a baby, he warned Dumbledore, who told my parents to go into hiding. From then on, Snape was double-crossing Voldemort. That year, we got stuck with Umbridge as our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. She refused to teach us any practical defence. Hermione came up with this idea for me to teach people defence. At first, I thought the idea was crazy, but then I realized that quite a few people were interested. Hence the D.A. began. We met many times over the year and I taught them as much as I could, getting lots of help from Sirius and Remus Lupin who taught me spells to teach them. At the end of that year, Voldemort had tricked me into believing that he had Sirius Black and planned to kill him, naturally, I ran to rescue him. He was the only family that I had. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione came with me to the Department of Mysteries. It was a trap."

The hall was silent as he spoke. "Voldemort wanted to hear that prophecy from so long ago. We fought Death Eaters until the Order arrived to help us. Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius. I ran after her, wanting to kill her, but I couldn't do it. I sent an Unforgivable Curse at her and nothing happened because I didn't truly mean it. Then Voldemort was there and so was Dumbledore and they were fighting. Dumbledore told me to leave and to hide, saying that I didn't need to be there. But then Voldemort possessed me, telling Dumbledore to kill me. Dumbledore wouldn't do it, and Voldemort couldn't stay in my body. I later learned that my heart was too full of love and grief over losing my godfather and the goodness had been too much for someone so evil, which is why he could not possess me for any longer than a few minutes. When we returned to school, Dumbledore told me the prophecy. It was that year that I learned I had to kill Voldemort or he had to kill me. The prophecy stated that both of us could not exist together and that we had to kill each other. I was fifteen years old and I had just learned that my life was either going to include murder or end in murder. It wasn't exactly comforting. The next year, Dumbledore began to train me. I learned all about Voldemort's life and about the horcruxes. Dumbledore had many theories about what Voldemort might have used to be horcruxes, but we had no idea where they were or if the ideas were even the right ones." He glanced over at Snape before he continued. "I went on a mission with Dumbledore to a cave where he believed one of the horcruxes to be. We found it and we appeared back on top of the astronomy tower. Dumbledore was very weak because he had to drink this potion to get the horcrux. Draco Malfoy came running up onto the tower with his wand pointed out, and Dumbledore froze me in place. I was invisible at the time as well. He talked Malfoy out of killing him. Malfoy had been told to kill Dumbledore or Voldemort promised that he would kill his parents. Just as Malfoy lowered his wand, Snape came running up and he did kill Dumbledore. I was furious. I still couldn't move. Finally after a few minutes, the spell wore off, but Dumbledore was dead. I chased Snape and Malfoy down the stairs and found myself in the middle of a full-blown battle between Death Eaters, Order members, teachers, and the D.A. I fought my way out, but I was going after Snape. My only thought was that Dumbledore had trusted him. But I was too late, they had gone. I knew it was now my mission to find the rest of the remaining horcruxes and to destroy them before I could even go after Voldemort because as long as he still had a horcrux out there, he couldn't die.

"This past summer I began having lessons from Aurors, Lupin, and McGonagall about ways to protect myself more than anything. And then, with the help of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny we found the remaining horcruxes and destroyed them. After we had destroyed the last one, I called upon the D.A. and I asked them to make a decision. I asked them for their help in this final upcoming battle and they agreed. We began to have meetings once again and I began to teach them as much as I could of what had been taught to me that year. When we learned that Scrimgeour had been kidnapped we knew it was time. Snape, who I had learned had really been on our side the whole time, and that Dumbledore knew he was going to kill him, helped us to get into the castle and told us exactly what we would find. We encountered giants, trolls, dementors, werewolves, and then Death Eaters. Then I went after Voldemort. It was my ability to love and to be loved along with a mixture I suppose from Ginny as well that allowed us to destroy him. I can't really explain what happened as I don't know how it happened but we combined our magic and our love and we shot it at Voldemort. It was too much for him and he died, exploding into a million pieces. It was like fireworks, only ashes that erupted. Then the last piece of his soul floated up and I destroyed it. So again, I don't think that I deserve such an award because it was my destiny, and I hardly did it alone. Thank you."

Harry hurried back to his seat and sat back down, his face burning. The Order of Merlin, First Class was a great honour and he knew it … but did he really deserve it? And why had he made such a long speech?

"No one deserves it more." Ginny whispered.

Harry turned to grin at her. "You always know."

She laughed. "I know. It's because I love you. That was wonderful, Harry, the explanation about everything. That's what everyone has wanted to hear for a long time."

"I don't know what made me do it. I just looked out at the crowd and suddenly it started pouring out."

Ginny smiled. "It was brilliant."

He grinned and kissed her softly before sneaking a curious a look at what he had received. It was a like a trophy made with mirrors and gold of Merlin, standing high, his wand pointing upwards. He had also received a certificate with the trophy explaining why he had earned it as well as a medal with the Ministry symbol on a gold coin and three ribbons with the British flag hanging down from it. On the coin it simply said: Order of Merlin, First Class. Ginny turned to grin at him, and then she pinned the medal over his heart before turning her attention back to the front.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. And I must say, that was a fine speech. I'm sure everyone is relieved to truly hear exactly how you finally destroyed Voldemort. Now, we have some more awards to give out as well. First we would like to present the Order of Merlin, First Class, to Miss Ginevra Weasley because she also helped defeat Voldemort."

Ginny glanced up in shock and Harry grinned, pushing her forward. She walked up to accept her award and when she came back to sit down, Harry pinned her medal over her heart before whispering in her ear. "_'Cause when you're a celebrity."_

Ginny laughed and kissed him as the applause for her died down and they turned back to the front. Mr. Berry smiled. "Yes, congratulations, Miss Weasley. Now would Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger come up here please."

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione made their way up to the front of the Great Hall. Mr. Berry smiled at them. "For your exceptional strength and talent and for all of the help that you have given Mr. Potter over the years and in the final battle, I would like to give you both the Order of Merlin, Second Class."

The Great Hall cheered loudly as Ron looked astounded that he would be getting such an award and Hermione blushed furiously. They both took their seats and Mr. Berry continued. "Now will every member of Dumbledore's Army please come up here as you will be receiving awards as well. Will you please come forward to claim your award when I call your name to accept the Order of Merlin, Third Class? Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Michael Corner, …"

Harry watched as every member who he had taught and who had fought beside him went up there to collect their awards. He clapped loudly after each name was called, and grinned at the look on their faces. Mr. Berry smiled as the last student took their seats. "We would also like to give every member a medal of honour. It is simply a ribbon with the name of your accomplishment on it. When I call your name, please come up to receive them. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger …"

Harry accepted the ribbon from Mr. Berry and was surprised when he realized he was getting two. One said: Vanquishing the Dark Lord and the second one said: Fighting in the War, Part Two. He took his medals and went to sit down. Once everyone had received them, he repeated the operation for everyone who was involved in the Order of the Phoenix. Each member also got two awards if they had also fought in the first war. He clapped loudly for everyone as Ginny put Harry's new medals on him before her own.

"You have to wear them." She whispered before she kissed his cheek.

As the last person accepted the award, Mr. Berry spoke up. "Excellent. Now that you have all been given awards for your amazing services to us all, I'd like to give out some last minute awards. But first, I'd like to give a toast to the fallen. These extraordinary people sacrificed their lives to help fight in the war. I have an Order of Merlin, Third Class as well as medals and ribbons for the families of those that have fallen. Will the families of the following please come up here: Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Denis Creevey, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Mallory Davidson, and Mundungus Fletcher." Families or friends of the people who had died in the battle began to make their way up to the front to accept the awards. They each also received an award of 200 galleons. Once the last person had sat down, Mr. Berry spoke up again. "Let's raise our glasses to the fallen." He raised his goblet along with everyone else in the room and said. "To the fallen."

Everyone repeated the toast in a moment of silence and then he continued. "I'd like to pass the talking over to our new Minister of Magic now, Arthur Weasley, who would like to say a few words."

Arthur looked surprised by this, and quite worried, but he walked back up to the front and cleared his throat. "Thank you everyone, I am so surprised and honoured that you want me to be Minister of Magic. I suppose I go and make it all official with the forms and everything tomorrow at the office. Well, I was there that night at the battle and you all did incredible. I was very impressed with Dumbledore's Army and their skill for which they were able to keep up with the Death Eaters. You were all just incredible. My speech will seem like nothing now after that fantastic one given by Harry earlier, but Voldemort is gone, and now the world will once again be safe. I really can't say much else except for congratulations to everyone and let's give everyone a big round of applause for their fantastic work." As everyone clapped, he stepped down and everyone said their farewells and the students were dismissed.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his and they walked over to congratulate her father in person, just as Lupin tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harry nodded and he let go of Ginny's hand to walk over with Lupin. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that … Tonks told me yesterday that she's … well …"

Harry grinned. "Remus, what is it?"

Lupin gulped. "She's pregnant."

"That's great! Congratulations! I mean you are happy, right?"

"Yes, I just … well, we were thinking of moving the wedding up, nothing big, just something really small, like this weekend, and Tonks said that you had agreed to be my best man. So er … can you still come?"

Harry grinned. "I'm there, and I think that this is great news."

Lupin grinned. "Good, so I'll see you and Ginny at Grimmauld Place on Sunday. Tonks already has robes for you two to wear."

"We'll be there." Harry gave Lupin a hug and then went to go congratulate Tonks, thinking that this day turned out to be alright after all. He headed back over to the Weasleys to congratulate Arthur on his promotion.

After everyone cheered his success, Ron cleared his throat. "Um, everyone … Hermione and I well … we decided to save it, to say it all at once and we … er."

Hermione sighed. "We're engaged."

Harry grinned. "That's great!"

Hermione began to tell everyone about Ron's proposal, which Ron didn't find very amusing, especially when Mrs. Weasley gave him a dirty look and lectured him on romance and telling him that he obviously didn't have a romantic bone in his body. But soon, the celebrations were underway once more as Lupin and Tonks told everyone about the pregnancy. When Harry went to bed that night, his thoughts were filled with happy moments and it made him smile.

For once in his life, things were going his way.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter XXXVII - Happy Days**

**Harry** sat in the common room pouring over his transfiguration notes, trying to figure out why on earth he had defeated the darkest wizard of all time, but felt as if he was going to fail his N.E.W.T.s. He glanced down at his notes again, trying to absorb the information. Personally, he figured that the middle of April was too early to be studying, but Hermione was glaring at him from the other end of the room and he figured that it was best to continue. Hermione had decided that everyone should start revising right away and had made revision timetables for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and herself. She was driving everyone mad. Harry was silently counting down the days until Lupin's wedding so that he could stop revising. He just wanted to hold Ginny and just … well do nothing.

It felt good to know that he had nothing looming ahead of him anymore, such as the prophecy. He glanced over at Ginny, who Hermione had made go sit on the other side of the table so that she and Harry would actually get some work done. She of course, was sitting next to Ron, but she ignored him anyway so it didn't matter. He turned his attention back to his notes and re-read the same line over again, before finally just closing his book and deciding that if he had to sit here then he was going to get his homework done. Hermione didn't seem to mind his change of plans, as long as he was doing schoolwork she seemed to be happy. As Harry worked on his potions essay, he watched the common room slowly empty out as people went up to bed.

He glanced over at Ginny again, grinning when he saw that she was almost asleep curled up in the chair. He thought she looked beautiful. As he felt the familiar stirring for her, he closed his books and put everything away. To hell with Hermione and her bossiness, he wanted to be with his fiancée.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "You promised to revise."

"I've been revising for three hours! Leave me alone."

Hermione sighed and gave him a dirty look before turning back to her book. Harry walked over to Ginny, who was now fast asleep, breathing quietly. He scooped her up into his arms and sat down in a chair near the fire, cuddling her on his lap. She snuggled into his chest and Harry wrapped them both in a blanket. "I love you Harry," she whispered, half asleep as she snuggled close.

Harry brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, knowing that she liked that. "I love you too."

He held her close as he made himself comfortable and ignoring Hermione's glowering looks, he drifted off to sleep. 

**Ginny** woke up as the embers in the fire diminished slowly. She felt Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her and she smiled. She glanced down at his watch, surprised to see that it was after three a.m. She turned a bit to kiss his lips softly. He let out a small moan, so she kissed him again, followed by the corners of his mouth, and then down the column of his throat. He moaned again and she felt his hands slip into her hair as he yanked her up to his mouth. She savoured the kiss, allowing his taste and texture to run through her. His lips were brilliant and his mouth was just … she trembled in anticipation as his tongue slid along her bottom lip and began to run in little circles with hers. She pressed herself closer as his hand slid up her jumper to stroke her skin lightly and she moaned.

"Harry … we can't."

He grinned and slid a finger under her bra. "Why not?"

"Someone could walk in," she murmured as she let out another small moan. "We're in the common room."

He laughed softly, continuing to touch her skin as he brought his mouth to her throat. Ginny slipped her hands beneath his jumper, running her hands along the smooth contour lines of his chest. As Harry went to nip at her ear, Ginny pressed her lips to his throat, liking the feel of his Adam's apple as it jumped with his pulse. She brought her mouth up over his chin and along his cheek, liking the feel of the rough stubble that had grown there. She moaned as he undid the clasp on her bra as his hands continued to stroke beneath her jumper.

"Harry …"

He grinned. "I can get my invisibility cloak in less than a minute."

Ginny nodded, she was so hot and so … she wanted him, and she wanted him now. "Go."

He grinned and gave her a soft kiss before he stood up, placing her back into the chair and hurrying up to his dormitory. She sat there, placing a hand over her racing heart. He was the only man in the world who could make her feel like this. She reached under her jumper to fix her bra. She was not going to walk around the school with her bra undone. She smiled when she saw him come back down with the map and the cloak. They both quickly were under it and they silently headed to the Room of Requirement, which took a lot longer than it should have, as every couple of steps, Harry's hands would start to wander, but soon they were inside and Harry had barricaded the door. He pushed her back onto the bed, grinning and Ginny yanked his mouth down to hers. They kissed slowly and softly, hands roaming.

Then Ginny pushed Harry back onto the bed, pulling off his sweater so that she could run her fingers and her lips over his chest. He just grinned at her as her mouth slid lower. She slowly unbuttoned the snap on his jeans as she continued to plant small kisses on his body. Harry gasped as she went even lower, her lips leaving a wet, hot burning sensation on his body as pleasure rocked through his system. When she was done, he pushed her back, grinning as his lips met hers again. Soon he had her undressed as well and was repeating the process. His lips trailed slowly down her body and as the pleasure built, Ginny fisted her hands into his hair. Then they were kissing and soon the pleasure took them over once again.

**As** they laid there in each other's arms, happily spent from their lovemaking, Harry ran his fingers through Ginny's hair as it was sprawled across his chest. Ginny snuggled closer in contentment as she pulled the blankets up a little higher.

"Cold?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "A little." When Harry pulled her a little closer, keeping his arms tightly around her she sighed. "Much better."

Harry grinned. "Well, I thought so."

She smiled. "Harry, are you excited to go to Remus and Tonks' wedding?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I think it's great that those two are getting married. And Tonks is having a baby, so that is cool. Remus would be a great dad."

Ginny smiled, as she ran her finger in small circles in the middle of his chest, trailing the line of dark hair that went below his naval, when Harry sucked in his breath, she grinned and slid her hand back up. "I've been thinking about our wedding."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, knowing that Ginny knew she was driving him crazy with her touch.

She nodded. "Uh-huh, and I was wondering when you wanted to get married?"

Harry looked down at her and smiled."I'd marry you right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Whenever you want to get married, I'm game. What did you have in mind Gin?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, I thought maybe we could start planning our wedding …"

Harry grinned, she sounded nervous. "Sure love. When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know … before the year is up, I guess … is that too soon?"

Harry leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "No, it's not too soon. How about … well I proposed to you on Christmas Eve, want to get married this Christmas Eve?"

"On Christmas Eve?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't know we could get married on Christmas Eve, go to Potter Manor for the evening and then spend Christmas Day with your family. Then we could leave the next day for our honeymoon … it's just an idea, I mean, if you don't like it we can always pick a different day."

Ginny sat up, leaning down to kiss Harry softly. "I love it! That sounds perfect! And it gives us lots of time to prepare for the wedding."

Harry grinned. "Okay, er what do we have to prepare?"

Ginny laughed. "Well, we have a date, so now we need to know where to have it? What kind of food? Flower arrangements? Clothing? People who will be invited? Lots of work is involved. But help me, Harry, if I ever go as crazy as Mum and Fleur did, kill me."

Harry laughed. "No way, then what would I do with my life?" He kissed her softly, pushing her back down onto the bed as his lips met hers and his hands began to slide up her body. "I love you."

Ginny smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too. We'll start planning the wedding tomorrow."

Harry grinned. "Good idea, because right now my mind is on something else entirely."

He slid his hand up her sides, sending tiny shivers through her body. "Hmm, I like the way your mind works, Mr. Potter."

"I like the way you feel, Miss Weasley."

Ginny laughed. "Well then, by all means, take advantage of me."

Harry grinned as he kissed her neck. "Oh, I plan too." 

**Harry** stepped into the master bedroom at Grimmauld Place, grinning when he saw Lupin pacing in front of the window nervously in his dress robes. Since Tonks' dad was a muggle, he had insisted on them marrying in a church, but other than that, he didn't care what happened with the wedding. Harry knew that Lupin was nervous about it. He leaned against the door frame and grinned.

"You know, just because I gave you ownership of this house doesn't mean I'm going to like it when you wear a hole in the floor."

Lupin turned and managed a small smile. "Let's see how calm you are when you get married."

Harry laughed. "Hopefully I'll be calmer then you. Ginny and I started planning it early on in the week. We're getting married on Christmas Eve."

Lupin grinned. "Harry, that's great." Then he paled considerably. "Oh boy, I'm going to be a dad by then."

Harry laughed. "You're going to be fine. Little Remus or Little Tonks will have the greatest dad in the world. And besides, they're always coming out with new cures – maybe they'll be able to discover something. Tonks won't let you hurt your kids, Remus."

"I know … but I'm still going to worry."

"You shouldn't, that's how you get grey hair."

Lupin laughed. "I knew there was reason why I wanted you by my side today. You're good at cheering me up. You're so much like your father, yet so much better because you're not. I can't explain it, but thank you for being here with me today, Harry."

Harry smiled. "No problem. You're like a father to me, or a brother or another great friend. Usually I can't decide what category you fall under. But you're all three to me, and no one deserves to be happy as much as you do. Tonks is perfect for you. This baby is perfect for you. You're going to be fine."

Lupin smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "Thank you. James and Lily would be so proud of you. I love you, Harry, to me you are all of those things as well … well maybe not father, but you're sometimes like a son. Sirius would be proud of you as well."

Harry grinned. "I like to think so. I love you too. Besides Tonks is great."

Lupin nodded. "I don't deserve her, Harry. She's still so young and so beautiful. Why does she want me? I'm an old man. I'm nearly fifteen years older then her! But the woman won't listen to reason!"

Harry laughed. "You're not an old man, and besides, Tonks knows what she wants, and it's you. Age hardly matters."

"I know but … she could have anyone, Harry. Why me? There's nothing special about me?" "But she wants you, and you're stuck with her. There's no way she's letting you out her of sight ever again. Now come on, it's time for you to get married."

Lupin nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it is. I love her more than anything else in the world, and it scares me."

Harry smiled. "I know how that feels. You'll be fine, come on. Let's go." 

**The** wedding was great. Tonks and Lupin were joined together in the church, and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was determined to be Tonks Lupin from now on. Lupin didn't mind, he loved her too much to care. Harry thought she looked beautiful. She had let her natural mousy brown curls come through, and she had it styled all up in fancy curls on the top of her head. Her dress was white with lavender ribbon strung through the edges of the dress. It was beautiful. Lupin's eyes had practically popped right out of his head when he had seen her. Harry just stood next to him and grinned. He'd passed on the rings and he smiled when the preacher had pronounced them husband and wife.

When the ceremony was over, they had a small celebration at Grimmauld Place. The wedding guests had only consisted of Tonks' parents, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, a few select members from the Order, and the Weasleys. They ate a meal that Harry had asked Dobby to come prepare over at Grimmauld Place, and then just had a small informal affair. There was some dancing and some chatting, but it wasn't the same as Bill's wedding had been. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms for a dance as the music played. She looked gorgeous. Tonks had supplied her with a lavender coloured dress that fit her perfectly, showing off every curve of her body. Harry had to prevent himself from drooling every time he looked at her.

"Have I told you, Miss Weasley, how incredibly beautiful you are?"

Ginny smiled. "Only once or twice, but I love to hear it." She rested her head against his shoulder as he held her close. "Tonks and Lupin are so happy together."

Harry nodded, his hands resting comfortably on her waist as they swayed to the music. "Yeah, they are. Remus was worried before the wedding, going on about not knowing what Tonks sees in him. I told him that it didn't matter, she loves him and she wants him and there's no chance in hell that he could escape."

Ginny laughed. "You're right about that. I see exactly what Tonks sees. He's handsome and he's smart. He has such a huge heart, Harry, and he's been hurt so many times because of his condition and because of the loss of his best friends. He needs Tonks even more then I think he realizes."

"I agree. Just like I need you."

Ginny smiled and lifted her head up slightly so she could kiss him softly. "I need you too."

Harry brought his lips back down to hers, nibbling gently, just as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the grinning face of Fred Weasley.

"How you doing, mate? I'd like to dance with my sister if you don't mind." He shoved Harry out of the way and forcefully steered Ginny off in another direction.

Harry laughed as he watched Ginny wince from Fred's crazy dancing, just as someone placed a hand on his arm. He turned to see Tonks standing there. "Hey, Mrs. Lupin."

Tonks grinned. "Wotcher Harry! Want to dance with me?"

Harry grinned. "I'd love too." As they began to dance, Harry spoke. "Remus doesn't think he deserves you. But I think he does. I think you're the best thing that could ever happen to him."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked them back. "Oh, I've been so emotional lately; Molly tells me its hormones because of the pregnancy and all. And he most certainly does deserve me. I love him so much it hurts. And now he's stuck with me for life."

Harry laughed. "That's what I told him."

Tonks smiled. "I hear that you and Ginny have set a wedding date yourself."

"Yeah, we're going to get married on Christmas Eve."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you two. Do you know how rare it is to find such love at such a young age?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess I was lucky. She's everything to me."

Tonks smiled. "As she should be. Harry, Remus and I were talking and he figured that since it was my idea that I should talk to you … but this baby … would you be … would you be our baby's godfather?"

Harry grinned as he glanced down at her still flat stomach. "I'd love too!"

Tonks grinned. "Oh really? That's wonderful. I was worried that you might not want to be … but oh this is great!" She leaned down and kissed his cheek before giving him a huge hug. "Oh, I've got to go tell Remus." She kissed his cheek again before hurrying off.

Harry laughed as he watched her and then turned to find Ginny standing in front of him.

"Hey, you escaped from Fred?"

Ginny grinned. "And I find you kissing other women." She pulled him to her to bring him into a dance.

"Damn straight, I guess I'm irresistible. She asked me to be godfather to their baby."

"Oh really! That's great, Harry!" She kissed him softly. "You'll be a great godfather."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, and I won't use the baby as a quaffle either."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Harry laughed and he quickly told her about the story that his dad had told him about James' and Sirius' Quidditch adventure with baby Harry in the living room. "My mum was horrified. She didn't know about it until my dad told me."

Ginny laughed. "She had every right to be! That is not how you treat a baby! It is funny though. I can see Sirius doing that."

"Me too. He should be here today."

"He is, he's in our hearts." She reached up to kiss him softly. "He's where he belongs."

Harry nodded. "I like to think so. I love you, Gin."

"I know, but I love to hear it."

Harry grinned and leaned down to nibble at her lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you."

Then his lips met hers.

She slipped her arms around his neck to pull him closer as she deepened the kiss. They both stopped dancing and they stood in the middle of the dance floor, just basking in each other's embrace.

**Ron** held Hermione in his arms as they swayed softly on the dance floor. He glanced over at Harry and Ginny, not surprised in the slightest to see them snogging again. "Do they always have to do that?"

"Yes, Ron." Hermione replied. "They do it just to annoy you."

"You think?"

Hermione sighed. "No you dummy! They love each other and their getting married at Christmas time. What do you want them to do? Ignore each other."

Ron kissed the tip of her nose. "I love it when you get all fired up like that. No I want them to be happy; it's just that she's my sister so I have to pick on her a bit."

"You do not, you just choose too."

"I can if I want too."

"Are you two bickering again?" Fred asked from beside them. He was dancing with Tonks and shaking his head.

"Yes." Ron said. "Now butt out!"

"Tut tut, Ron, get some manners. Hermione you better whip this guy into shape."

Hermione laughed. "I'll work on that."

Fred grinned. "I can give you some tips."

Hermione grinned. "I'll keep that in mind." She let Ron steer her away and pull her into the hallway. Then before she could respond he had her pushed back against the wall and he was kissing her passionately. "Oh my," she murmured against his lips.

Ron grinned. "I want you, Mione. I love you so much."

She smiled and slipped her fingers into his hair. "I love you too. Do you think we'll be missed?"

"No." Then before she could comment, he swung her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, locking them into a spare bedroom where he dropped her down onto the bed. "They won't miss us at all."

Then his lips met hers removing all thoughts from her brain.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter XXXVIII - Career Paths and Victory**

**The **month of May had crept up on him quickly, and soon Harry found himself making long Quidditch practices to prepare for the final match of the season, against none other than Slytherin. He made practices a couple times a week, but he tried not to make them too crazy since many people were beginning to cram for the finals, especially the seventh years. With only a month and half left of school, the exam craze was slowly beginning. Harry was back on a strict revising timetable because of Hermione, but he didn't mind because she seemed to be more lenient about letting him spend more time with Ginny.

Harry also had to take a closer look at his future. Now that the wedding date was set, he needed a career. The Auror job was still open to him, and Harry knew that he would have no trouble getting into the training program. Between Tonks and Kingsley he had tons of recommendations and his grades were well enough to get him into it, but Harry was beginning to wonder if he really wanted to be an Auror anymore. Now that Voldemort was gone, he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend his life chasing after dark wizards.

At the end of Transfiguration that day, Harry stayed back to talk to Professor McGonagall about his career ideas since she had been the career counsellor from two years before. He assumed that she still held the same position. When the last person left the room, Harry walked over to her desk.

"Hello Potter, what can I do for you today?" McGonagall asked.

Harry smiled. "Er, well … I've been wondering. I'm not sure if I want to be an Auror still … I mean, it seemed like a good idea before, but now that I'm done all the stuff with Voldemort and the prophecy … and well now, I just don't know."

McGonagall smiled. "Don't worry about it, Harry, you'll know what you want to do when the time comes. I have two things I need to discuss with you anyway and both happen to be concerning your career. First of all, I'd like to tell you that during your last two Quidditch matches, there have been scouts here visiting and they took an interest in you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnegan. They are going to be watching once more at the final match and then they want to talk to the three of you. Have you ever thought about a career in professional Quidditch?"

Harry grinned. Yeah, he had thought about it, but he had never really thought about it coming true. "Really? There are some people interested in us."

"Yes. I believe there's someone interested in Miss Weasley as well, though I know that she doesn't want a career in Quidditch. Second thing I wanted to talk to you about is your defence skills. Harry, you are incredible at that subject and the final battle only succeeded at proving immensely just how well you are at showing others how to improve as well. Now you might be wondering where I'm going with this; well we need a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in September. Normally, I wouldn't approve of such a young teacher, but … if you're interested, I think that you would be a great teacher, Harry. So now it looks like you have three career options open. That is of course, if you still want to think of an Auror career."

Harry grinned. A professor? Him? "Wow, I've never really thought of being a professor. I'll think about it, thanks Professor."

McGonagall smiled warmly at him. "No problem, Harry. Now go work on that cup, I've grown quite fond if it again, and I'd hate to see Slytherin steal it away."

"I'll do my best." 

**Ron** and Seamus were just as thrilled as Harry had been with the idea of a scout looking at them for Quidditch. By the time the day of the game came, all three of them were so nervous that they could barely stand it. Ginny said she didn't care how good they thought she was, she wasn't interested in playing professionally.

Her interest in healing was still strong, and she was very interested in Hermione's school idea. The two of them had been planning out ideas concerning a young magical school for weeks. Hermione really had her mind set on the idea of a primary school for wizards, this idea of teaching them all about muggles and muggle studies that way they weren't so lost when they finally did meet muggles. Harry thought the school idea was good one, but he was just as nervous as Ron and Seamus about the scouts and his attention didn't stay with them for very long.

When he finally stood in front of his team in the change room before the final match of the season, he grinned. "Well, this is it guys. We've had a fantastic year! Much better than last year, which really was kind of a disaster. It's our last match, and it's against Slytherin, and my only piece of advice is let's show them who's the best damn team here."

Everyone cheered and they began to file out of the change room.

Ginny walked over to Harry and kissed him softly. "Don't think about the scouts; just concentrate on getting that snitch for Gryffindor."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I will. Thanks Gin." He kissed her and then they followed the team out.

When Harry stepped out into the sunshine, he was in a good mood. The conditions were excellent for a game and he was ready. He mounted his broom and headed up into position as Luna's voice drifted down across the field.

"Welcome everyone to the final match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

Three quarters of the crowd were chanting 'Go Gryffindor!'

Harry watched as Madam Hooch prepared the game, letting loose the golden snitch followed by the bludgers and the quaffle and then they were off.

"And the game begins!" Luna exclaimed. "Now Gryffindor has to be a hundred points up to beat Slytherin's team this year, let's hope they can do it. But then again, as long as Harry Potter manages to snatch that snitch, it's all good. Malcolm Baddock makes a pass at Gryffindor's goal post towards Ron Weasley and its going, going and … he saves it. What a great way to start the game. Ginny Weasley in possession of the quaffle. She hurries past Graham Pritchard and Baddock and she shoots … and yes the quaffle sails past the ear of Blaise Zabini. Ten points to Gryffindor."

The game was a close one. Harry kept his eye out for the snitch, taking Ginny's advice and putting all of his attention on the game itself. Kevin Kraft, the Slytherin seeker who had replaced Draco Malfoy, wasn't that good, but Harry kept an eye on him anyway. Within half an hour, the game was tied fifty to fifty. As long as Harry could catch the snitch they would win. They only had to beat Slytherin by a hundred points.

Luna's voice drifted up to him again. "The game gets intense as Gryffindor chaser Demelza Robins tries to make a pass at Zabini … and oh he saves it. The game is still tie, fifty to fifty."

Harry was looking for the snitch everywhere. He was determined to find it and to find it soon. Then as if it was looking for him, the snitch sailed right past his ear and Harry was off. He dived down towards it with perfect control of his broom. And if in the back of his mind he knew that he was showing off his skill to the scouts, he ignored it, concentrating instead on speeding down to catch it. In the background he heard Luna's excited voice saying that he had seen the snitch, but he didn't pay any attention to her until his hand wrapped around the tiny golden ball and then the noise barrelled in.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Luna cried out. "Gryffindor wins, two hundred to fifty."

Harry landed on the ground as the rest of the team came running towards him. They had won the Quidditch Cup for the fourth year in a row, minus the year with no Quidditch of course. As the rest of the team hugged him, he could hear the Slytherins booing loudly from the stands, but he only grinned and pulled Ginny close to him for a long kiss. They marched off to the change rooms to change out of their robes, grinning and congratulating each other on a good game.

McGonagall stepped inside in the change room and everyone stopped talking. She smiled at them in one of her rare happy smiles. "Congratulations! You all did wonderfully. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnegan, Miss Weasley, you are wanted in my office when you're finished." She gave them another small smile before leaving.

Harry glanced over at Ron, his heart pounding in his chest. They quickly changed and headed up to the school, knocking on the door. McGonagall opened the door, informing them that they wanted to talk to them all individually. Ginny went in first. When the door closed behind her, they heard a silence charm go onto the door.

Harry turned to Ron. "This is nerve wracking."

Ron nodded his face a little pale. "Ginny doesn't even want to play Quidditch."

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't mean that they won't try to convince her. She loves the game, she just has other career options in mind. You never know, she might change her mind."

Ron shook his head. "Nah, she won't, once she's set her mind to something it stays there."

Harry nodded, knowing that Ron was right about that and glanced over at Seamus who was pacing nervously. "You okay, Seamus?"

Seamus nodded. "A little nervous. I've always wanted to play professional Quidditch."

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

They sat there quietly until Ginny came out thirty minutes later. She kissed Harry on the cheek and grinned at her brother as he was called in next, but she didn't say word. Then she left him alone with Seamus, as he stared at the door in silence. Ron was in there for almost an hour. Harry's nerves were almost on the breaking point by the time the door opened again. Ron had a stupid grin on his face, but he didn't say anything either so Harry watched as Seamus stepped into the office. Now that Harry was alone, his nerves were even worse then before. Finally, after what seemed like forever Seamus stepped out, grinned at Harry and hurried off, leaving Harry to step into the office.

There were two men there. One had blonde hair and wore a baseball cap; he didn't look much older than twenty. The second man was older, with grey hair and he wore a suit. They were both smiling at him.

Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk. "Close the door behind you, Potter." When he closed the door, she smiled. "Harry, I'd like for you to meet Mr. Jesse Fanon," the younger man nodded at him . "And, Mr. Donald Brooks. Gentlemen, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded at the two men. "It's nice to meet you."

The older man stepped forward. "Mr. Potter, it's an honour to meet you. I'm Donald Brooks, a scout for professional Quidditch teams. This is my assistant, Mr. Fanon. We've been showing up sporadically at Quidditch matches all year round and we're extremely impressed with your skills as a seeker. When did you start playing?"

Harry shrugged. "My first year here at Hogwarts."

McGonagall nodded. "The first time he ever flew a broom he caught a remembrall in a fifty foot dive. It was incredible! He was the youngest seeker to play at Hogwarts in over a century."

Harry blushed, a little embarrassed by McGonagall's praise. "Er, yeah. I've played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as seeker ever since, minus my fifth year where I was banned halfway through the season, and the last two years I've been team captain."

Mr. Brooks smiled. "You are an excellent player. Banned from Quidditch?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir, I was banned along with two of my team mates, Fred and George Weasley for punching Draco Malfoy. He said something incredibly rude about the Weasley family and I jumped him. Dolores Umbridge banned us from Quidditch for it."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Dolores Umbridge took over the school two years ago and she set out ridiculous rules. Potter was naturally returned to Quidditch team as soon as she was gone."

Mr. Brooks nodded. "I see. Well, Dolores Umbridge is indeed a terrible woman. My wife is part Veela you see and she humiliated her in public, calling her a half-breed whore among other things. So naturally, we will bypass any judgments that she has made. So, Mr. Potter, have you ever considered playing professionally?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Exactly! Now as a scout, my job is to look for possible Quidditch players and to see if they are interested in playing professionally, then I pass on their name and notes on their skills to the teams. Any team that needs a new player will take a look at the possible applicants. Are you interested, Mr. Potter?"

Harry felt happiness soar through him. This was a dream that he had never really thought would come true. "Yes, I am."

Mr. Brooks grinned. "Good. So this is what we're going to do. You're name will be passed along and within a couple of days you will start to receive offers from different teams. Now don't pick the first one that wants you. Offers will continue until around the middle of June. June 31st is the last day for any Quidditch offers to be sent out so by that day, you have to start deciding which team you'd like to play for. Then you have exactly two weeks from that day to decide which one you want. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. When you mean offers, like well, should I look for anything in particular?"

Mr. Fanon smiled this time. "Smart man. Yes, you should look at practice schedules and salary offers, as well as positions, and of course whether or not they want you as a reserve player or for full time. It's up to you to decide what you want to do. The decision is all yours, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned. "Wow, I never thought that … this is cool. " He grinned up at Professor McGonagall before turning back to the two men. "So offers should come through in a couple of days?"

Mr. Brooks nodded. "Yes, but I will warn you, Mr. Potter, pay close attention to the offers that you are being sent. I hate to say it, but there are shallow people in this world, and there will be people who will only look at you as a way to bring fans into the stands. If you are unsure of which ones these are, you can contact us. Here is my card and of course I'm sure Professor McGonagall will be able to help you as well."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Mr. Brooks grinned. "Oh it was my pleasure. Good luck, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Fanon nodded. "Yes, good luck."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "You may go now, Potter. And may I say good luck. Now I suggest you head back to Gryffindor Tower to help your team celebrate the victory."

Harry grinned. He nodded at them before leaving. His life was just getting better and better as he went along. He headed back to Gryffindor Tower, prepared to join in and to see what happened with Ron, Seamus, and Ginny up in the office as well.

**When** Harry stepped into the common room, he was greeted with a loud uproar of noise. The whole house was getting ready to celebrate. There was food and drink and music and everyone was in a good mood. As soon as the portrait hole closed behind him he heard Seamus whistle loudly.

"Listen up, mates! Now that Harry has arrived I'd just like to say that Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I have been scouted for professional Quidditch teams!"

Everyone began to cheer and Harry soon found himself being congratulated by everyone within sight. He grinned when Ginny hurried over to him, handing him a plate of food. He was glad that she had thought to make him a plate; girls were sometimes still trying to slip him love potions.

"Hey, how was the meeting?"

Ginny grinned. "Good. I told the guys straight out though that I wasn't interested in playing professionally. They tried to convince me for a while, but eventually saw that I wasn't going to budge. Did you say yes?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I did. I'd love to play professional Quidditch. I don't really think that I want to be an Auror anymore."

Ginny smiled. "Well, that's up to you. Besides, I believe that you mentioned before that you even were offered a teaching job."

Harry grinned. "I was. Honestly Gin, me a professor? That just sounds crazy."

Ginny laughed. "I think you'd make a great professor. You really are an amazing teacher, Harry. I learned a lot from you and I know a lot of other people did too."

"That's good, well we'll see. Maybe one day, but I don't think I want to be a professor now. I'm too young; I think it would be weird."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be. Come on; let's go join in the festivities of our victory." Harry grinned and pulled her close, giving her a long deep kiss. "I tend to remember another Quidditch cup victory where I got to taste these gorgeous lips." He brought his mouth down to hers again and she moaned.

"That was the best day of my life because you finally came to your senses."

Then she pulled him over into a chair and snogged him senseless.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter XXXIX – Surprises**

**When** the common room had finally started to clear out around one a.m., Harry and Ginny had stayed behind to cuddle in their favourite chair. He wrapped them in the afghan blanket and grinned when she snuggled up against him. He loved it when she cuddled like this and he loved the feel of her in his arms. He nibbled gently at her ear and then just held her close, and soon they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Harry was woken up about an hour later by the sound of the portrait hole opening. He was surprised to see Professor McGonagall coming though, looking very grim. When she had seen Harry, she looked surprised. "Potter, what are you doing still awake and with … never mind. I need to talk to you. It's important."

Harry nodded. He shifted carefully and moved Ginny so that she was cuddling into the chair before he followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole and into the hallway. "What's going on, Professor? Did something happen?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes. You know how on the evening of the final battle most of the Death Eaters were captured, but some of them did escape?"

"Yes, who was hurt?"

"At least you understand where I'm going with this. No one was hurt, Harry, but something did happen. One Death Eater that escaped that evening helped five other Death Eaters escape from the ministry's grasp. The six of them are now on the loose."

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

McGonagall sighed. "The one who helped the others was Pansy Parkinson. She helped Draco and his father escape, along with Crabbe, Goyle, and Bellatrix Lestrange. They obviously had a goal in mind before they tried to leave the country and they almost succeeded. "

"What did they do?"

"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, but they went after your aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because they are your family."

Harry nodded. "What happened? Are they okay?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, they're fine. They burned down their home, but some Aurors managed to show up and help them escape. However, the Death Eaters escaped as well, and until they are found, we don't know what to do with the Dursleys. They are obviously still in more danger."

"Where are they right now?"

"Kingsley and Tonks are at the muggle police station with them. They had some minor burn wounds and Kingsley and Tonks were going to bring them to St. Mungo's, however, the problem is that the Dursleys refuse to go anywhere with them. We were hoping that you might be able to convince them, as well as … well we need somewhere for them to go Harry, and Lupin mentioned that the safest place that he could think of other than Headquarters was Potter Manor." McGonagall explained, looking at Harry carefully.

Harry nodded. "Okay … I'll take them to Potter Manor."

McGonagall looked quite taken aback by this. "You will? I mean, well, that's great, they'll be safe there. We'll properly arrange for your uncle and cousin to have excuses for not being at work and school. I need you to come with me to collect them."

"Sure, but I want Ginny to come with me."

McGonagall smiled. "Of course." She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder in a rare, and very maternal gesture. "Harry, I know how hard this is for you. They may be your family but they have always treated you very badly. You are a good person for taking them in during their time of need."

Harry nodded. "They may have treated me badly, but when I needed their protection they did take me in. I guess it's time I repay the favour."

McGonagall smiled. "Yeah, I suppose it is. Why don't you go wake up Miss Weasley and meet me down in the entrance hall in ten minutes."

Harry nodded. "Okay, thanks Professor." He headed back into the portrait hole and saw that Ginny was still sleeping soundly in the chair. She looked so peaceful. He really shouldn't wake her, but he wanted her with him for this … he needed her with him for this. He knelt down in front of the chair and took her hand in his, planting small open mouthed kisses along the palm of her hand, before moving over to her throat and ending in a soft kiss on her lips that made her moan. "Wake up, beautiful."

Ginny opened up her eyes and smiled. "But I'm tired."

Harry smiled. "I know. Listen, McGonagall was just here. Some escaped Death Eaters burnt down the Dursleys home. I need to go get them, they're going to stay at Potter Manor, and … I don't want to go alone."

Ginny sat up instantly. "Of course, let me just go freshen up." She hurried upstairs to her dorm, and Harry did the same, brushing his teeth and changing his clothes.

When he got back downstairs, Ginny wasn't there yet. He paced nervously for a few minutes. He was actually going to help the Dursleys; after everything that they had done to him, and yet he was here willing to help them. He sighed; he couldn't let them be killed. No matter how many times he had thought about it, he wouldn't let them be killed. He needed to help them, and he realized that he wanted to help them.

He looked up when he saw Ginny come down the stairs. She had changed into jeans and a tank top with a zip-up jumper and her hair was freshly brushed, hanging in soft curls down her back. She had also added a touch of makeup. She had dangly earrings hanging from her ears and she was wearing the bracelet Harry had gotten her ages ago at Hogsmeade.

He grinned. "You look beautiful. But I don't think that you need to look good for this occasion."

Ginny smiled. "Of course I do. I'm Harry Potter's fiancée; I have to make sure that I look fabulous!"

Harry laughed. "You always do." He pulled her close to kiss her softly and they headed downstairs to meet McGonagall, walking hand in hand.

When they entered the entrance hall, McGonagall was standing there in her cloak. She nodded in approval at them before she spoke. "There's an alley two blocks from the police station. It should be safe for you to apparate there."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

McGonagall smiled. "Potter, I'll understand if you want to stay at Potter Manor for the entire weekend. I think you need to get your relatives settled in and well, I understand. But you can't miss any more than Monday. If you're not back by Monday night I want a legitimate reason, Potter. Miss Weasley of course, can stay too."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Professor. We'll be back Sunday night, I promise."

McGonagall nodded. "Well, it's early Saturday morning now, just get them to St. Mungo's so that they can be checked over and then get them to Potter Manor. They need to be kept safe."

Harry nodded. "Got it. It will all be worked out, if I have to stun them and drag them there."

McGonagall winced. "I hope that it doesn't come to that."

Harry grinned, a bit of mischief twinkled in his eye. "I do."

Ginny laughed. " Don't worry, Professor; I'll make sure that he stays in line."

McGonagall smiled. "Thank you, Miss Weasley, though I think that I'd like to hex those people myself. Anyway, off to the police station now. Kingsley and Tonks will accompany you to St. Mungo's, but then you're on your own."

Harry nodded. "Professor, before we go, I was just wondering. Shouldn't Tonks be off duty now, with her pregnant and all? I mean what if something happens?"

McGonagall nodded. "She should be, but Nymphadora is very stubborn, and she has yet to tell her supervisor about her condition. I believe Remus gave her three more days to inform him or he was going to."

Harry grinned. "Alright, just wondering. See you later." He waved good bye and then him and Ginny headed out of the Hogwarts grounds and into Hogsmeade so that they could apparate. Once they had stepped into Hogsmeade, Harry pulled Ginny over into a dark alley so that no one would seem them. Then he held her close so that she could side apparate with him, as Ginny was still not of age. Soon they were standing in another dark alley in muggle London. Harry took her hand in his and he held it tightly as they headed down the dark street toward the police station.

"It's so … dark." Ginny whispered. "There are only those street lights on."

Harry grinned. "Well, it's almost two in the morning, love. Everyone is fast asleep."

Ginny smiled. "I suppose. I just … well, I always thought that muggle London would be more exciting."

Harry looked down at her in surprise. "Have you never been to muggle London?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nope, but I admit, it is a little disappointing."

Harry laughed and kissed her softly. "Babe, it is much more exciting then this. It's the middle of the night, so naturally there's nothing going on. One day I'll take you on a trip and we'll tour it together, what do you think?"

Ginny smiled. "Okay." They walked quietly all the way to the police station and when they stepped inside, Ginny immediately felt Harry tense. "Harry, it will be fine. Come on."

They headed over to the front desk and the man behind it looked up. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. My name is Harry Potter and I was told that my aunt and uncle's house burnt down tonight. I'm their only relation so I'm here to take them home with me. Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

The man nodded. "Yes, a detective by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt mentioned that you would be coming. Just go on over through that door and the secretary will lead you to them. Can I ask who the woman is with you? It's just procedure, I'm sure that you understand."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. This is my fiancée, Ginevra Weasley. I didn't want to come alone."

The man nodded. "I understand; tough circumstances. Like I said, just through there."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." Then he remembered that because he was in the muggle world, he would be required to ask what happened. "Um, do you know how the house caught fire?"

"I believe they're thinking arson. But it's still being looked into."

Harry nodded. "Alright, thanks."

As they headed through the other door, Ginny whispered to him. "But Death Eaters burnt it down? Why would you ask what happened?"

"Because in the muggle world they don't know about Death Eaters, so they don't know what happened. And if I am posing as just some random relation, then I don't know what happened either. Therefore, I'm supposed to show curiousity." Harry explained as they headed over to the secretary's desk in the other room.

"Oh." Ginny said.

The woman behind the desk smiled warmly at Harry. "Mr. Potter? Officer Gray just informed me that you were on your way back here. Follow me please." Harry and Ginny followed the woman through another door and found themselves in one of the interrogation rooms in the police station, where the Dursleys, Tonks, and Kingsley were already waiting. "Here you are. This will let you talk privately. The leading officers in the case will be in here in a few moments." The woman smiled warmly again, before closing the door behind them.

Harry smiled over at Tonks. "You're not supposed to be working."

Tonks grinned. "I know. Kingsley told me that I could come here, but then I had to go tell the super, or he was going to. Between him and Remus, I can barely breathe!"

Harry laughed. "When are you and Remus going on your honeymoon?"

"We leave this Friday." She sighed and pointed her finger over at the Dursleys. "These idiots refuse to be taken to St. Mungo's for treatment."

Harry nodded. "So I heard. Have any of them been caught yet?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Nope, not one. But we're looking for them. We figure with that mark on their arm they won't be able to get very far. The security's been tightened at the ministry and between guards and Dementors; the rest of them ain't going anywhere."

"Good." Harry turned to look over at the Dursleys for the first time. They were all still in their night clothes and had a few burns on them that were covered with bandages. "You're going to come with us to St. Mungo's, then I'm going to take you someplace safe."

Uncle Vernon's moustache twitched and Harry could see that he was furious. "I'm not going anywhere with freaks like you! I thought we were rid of you for good, boy!"

Harry shrugged. "Sorry bout your luck. Look, you don't have to come with me, but I swear to you, that if you don't you'll be dead faster than you can blink. Some people want you dead, and trust me when I say that they will kill you if you don't do what I tell you too. You're only still alive tonight because Aurors showed up at your house before they could do any real damage."

"Real damage!" Uncle Vernon hissed. "They bloody well burned down our house!"

"Yeah, but better you're house rather than you. Now like I said, you're going to do what I say if you want to live."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "Of course, Harry, we'll go with you."

Uncle Vernon glared at his wife, but he didn't argue, which told Harry that he too wanted to live. Dudley, however, didn't say a single word. He just kept his greedy piggy-like eyes glued to Ginny's chest. Harry could tell that she felt uncomfortable, because her hand squeezed his a little tighter. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, whispering gently in her ear. "Ignore him."

She nodded. "I'll try."

The door opened and two police officers stepped into the room. "Good evening folks." One of them said as he closed the door behind him. "I'm Officer Johnson and this is my partner Officer Fields."

Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter, and this is my fiancée Ginevra Weasley, we're here to take my aunt, uncle, and cousin to the hospital for check-up before bringing them to a safe place."

Officer Fields nodded. "That's what I understand. Now, Detectives Lupin and Shacklebolt here tell me that you have a safe hiding place to keep them away from these killers that decided to burn down their house, and that they are working on going after them?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Officer."

Kingsley spoke from the back. "Like I said earlier, Officer, my partner and I work for British Intelligence, and we've been after these people for a while. We know how to keep the Dursleys safe from harm."

Officer Johnson smiled. "That's what we hope. You are free to leave, we just need Vernon Dursley to sign a few forms regarding the incident and insurance."

Uncle Vernon nodded and accepted the pen Officer Johnson gave him. He quickly signed the papers and then he followed Harry, Ginny, Kingsley, and Tonks out of the room. Kingsley turned to Harry. "Arthur's provided you with a ministry car to take you safely to St. Mungo's."

Harry grinned. "Great, tell him I said thanks. We'll be okay from here."

Kingsley nodded. "I figured that. Tonks and I will get along; we've got to talk to the supervisor about her condition."

Tonks sighed. "I'm having a baby, I'm not dying for Pete's sake!"

Ginny laughed and hugged Tonks. "We just want to make sure that you and the baby stay safe."

Tonks nodded. "I know. We'll see you guys later."

Harry and Ginny waved good bye to Tonks and Kingsley, before Harry led the Dursleys into the Ministry car. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry as he ushered them into the back seat of the Rolls Royce that the Ministry had provided.

"Boy, we're not all going to fit back here."

Harry grinned. "Sure we will. Just get in the car, Uncle Vernon."

Uncle Vernon glared at him, but he did climb into the car. Harry sent Ginny in after him and then he climbed in and closed the door. The back seat had been magically enhanced so that Harry, with Ginny comfortably on his lap, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and surprisingly, Dudley were all sitting quite comfortably on the bench seat.

"Neat to see what magic can do, isn't it?" Harry laughed at the shocked faces of his relatives, before he looked over at the driver. "St. Mungo's please."

The driver nodded. "Of course, Mr. Potter."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, ignoring Dudley's smouldering looks of jealousy. "You okay?"

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him softly. "I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I guess so."

No one in the car spoke again, until they arrived at St. Mungo's.

Then the driver turned around. "Mr. Potter, would you like me to wait for you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

The driver shrugged. "I don't mind."

Harry grinned. "Alright thanks. I don't know how long we'll be, but I don't imagine it should be any more than an hour."

The driver nodded. "Alright, I will be here."

"Thanks." Harry and Ginny climbed out of the car, followed by the Dursleys and they found themselves on a dirty London street in front of a closed store that said: Purge and Dowse, Ltd., with a sign hanging on the doors that read Closed for Refurbishment.

"Where the bloody hell are we? I thought we were going to a hospital!" Uncle Vernon demanded angrily.

Ginny turned to him and Harry could tell that she was angry. "You know what; I have had enough of your yelling and bitching! Your nephew is taking time out of his day to make sure that you are kept safe and taken care of, and all you've done is complain! Just shut up!"

Uncle Vernon looked shocked. "Why you little –" He stopped at the glare that he got from Harry.

"Don't say anything else." Harry turned back to the store and stepped up to the dummy in the window. "Er hi, I'm Harry Potter and we have some burn patients."

The dummy nodded its assent and beckoned them to enter. Harry urged Ginny to go through first to show the Dursleys how it was done, before he pushed them through the window barrier before following. The Dursleys looked around in shock when they found themselves in a reception area. Harry ignored their shock and pulled them over to the front desk so that he could read the sign:

**Ground Floor****: Artefact Accidents (Cauldron exploding, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.)**

**First Floor:**** Creature-Induced Injuries (Bites, stings, burns, embedded spiders, etc.)**

**Second Floor:**** Magical Bugs (Contagious maladies, ex: dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus)**

**Third Floor:**** Potion and Plant Poisoning (Rashes, uncontrollable giggling, regurgitation, etc.)**

**Fourth Floor:**** Spell Damage (Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.)**

**Fifth Floor:**** Visitor's Tearoom and Hospital Shop**

Harry sighed. "I guess you qualify for the first floor. Come on." He hurried them along to the elevator and up to the first floor. He walked over to the front desk. The floor was surprisingly pretty empty. "Excuse me, but I have some muggle relatives who were sent here because Death Eaters set fire to their house. We're not sure if the fire was started by magical means or not, so we need someone to check out and heal their burns."

The woman nodded. "Of course, the ministry informed us that you would be coming in, Mr. Potter, bring them this way."

Harry nodded and forced the Dursleys to follow the woman into one of the rooms. They took a seat on the bed and the woman smiled. "Healer Pye will be with you soon."

"Thank you." Harry said. When she left the room, Harry turned to his relatives. "Listen, magical medicine works much faster than normal medicine. They will be able to heal your burns entirely. It won't hurt you. You better cooperate."

Aunt Petunia placed a hand on her husband's arms as well as her son's arm. "Don't worry, Harry, we will."

Harry smiled gratefully at his aunt. "Thanks."

He sat down in one of the chairs in the corner, pulling Ginny down into his arms . A few minutes later, Healer Pye came in. With fifteen minutes, the Dursleys were healed and Harry had paid him for his services. He then ushered the Dursleys back outside and back into the Rolls Royce.

Once everyone was inside, he turned to the driver. "Just to the Leaky Cauldron, please."

The driver nodded. "Of course, Mr. Potter."

Five minutes later they were there. Harry dismissed the driver and ushered everyone inside the bar. It was empty other than Tom, the barman. Harry gave a casual wave before bringing them over into the little alleyway before the entrance could be made into Diagon Alley. He turned to them.

"Okay, the only way to get you to the house is to apparate there. Since Ginny isn't of age yet, I have to bring you all there one by one. It will only take a minute. I'm going to bring Ginny first. Wait here and don't move. I'll be back in a minute." He pulled Ginny into his arms and Disapparated with barely a sound. His skills had improved immensely, and he could almost apparate and disapparate silently. He appeared in the living room of Potter Manor. "Gin, get Dobby in here, will you?"

"Sure, Harry."

He Disapparated on the spot and then appeared again in front of the Dursleys who jumped. "Who wants to go next? Aunt Petunia?" When they shook their heads nervously, Harry sighed. "It doesn't hurt, I swear."

Aunt Petunia nodded at him slowly. Harry took her arm and Disapparated. When he appeared back in the living room of Potter Manor, Dobby and Ginny were there. "Two more to go." Within five minutes, everyone was in the living room, Dudley looking around in curiousity.

"Harry Potter, sir, your Wheezy says you are staying." Dobby replied.

Harry grinned at Dobby. "For a bit, yeah. I need you to prepare two guest rooms upstairs for my aunt, uncle, and cousin. And if you can, maybe bring some drinks and some food in here as well."

Dobby nodded. "Of course, Harry Potter, sir, Winky is making food right now!"

"Good, where's Maddy?"

"She is still sleeping, sir; she is not knowing you is here. I can go wake her, sir."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, let her sleep. I don't want her to hurt herself. She needs more rest."

Dobby nodded vigorously. "Yes sir, Maddy is old, sir, she is working very slowly. Good thing Dobby and Winky is here to help her, sir."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, very good thing. Thanks Dobby."

Dobby bowed and hurried out of the room.

Harry turned around to face the Dursleys. "Well, what can I say? Welcome to Potter Manor."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter XL - Unexpected House Guests**

**"What** was that you just said, boy?" Uncle Vernon replied.

Harry grinned. "I said welcome to Potter Manor, my home."

"Manor?" Dudley asked, speaking for the first time since Harry had seen him. "You own a manor? Is this a joke or something?"

Harry laughed. "Nope, it is not a joke or something. This is my home. You are going to be living here until the air is clear. You can't leave for anything."

"Oh, I don't think so." Uncle Vernon said. "I have a job, boy; you might not understand that, being as you've never worked a bloody day in your life! And Dudders has to go to school."

Harry shrugged. "You're going to be taking a little break. Now the Ministry of Magic has something worked out to make sure that your absence from both school and Grunnings will be alright. You'll still be paid, Uncle Vernon; and Dudley will still be guaranteed to pass high school."

Ginny giggled and slipped her arm around Harry's waist. "Harry, what are we going to do with them for the weekend?"

Harry laughed and leaned down to kiss her softly. "We'll figure something out." He turned back to the Dursleys. "This is my fiancée, Ginny Weasley . You will treat her with the utmost respect, or you'll answer to me. And I can do anything I want because I'm seventeen, and in the magical world, that's an adult, which means I can use magic outside of school. Understood?"

Uncle Vernon nodded. "Sure."

Winky came into the room with a cart full of food and drink. "Here, sir, I is bringing a little bit of everything. I wasn't sure what you is wanting to eat."

Harry grinned. "Winky, you're a jewel. Thank you." She grinned broadly and hurried out of the room. Harry pointed at the cart. "Well, dig in, looks like Winky has outdone herself."

Ginny placed a hand on her trembling stomach. "I am kind of hungry."

"Me too." He pulled her over into a chair and onto his lap, before they both began to help themselves to the food and a bottle of butterbeer. When the Dursleys failed to move, Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you hungry?"

Uncle Vernon glared at them. "I'm not going to eat a single bite of that rubbish! What the hell was that bloody creature?"

Harry sighed. He swore that his uncle was just getting more and more sour by the minute. "She was a house elf, and I don't care if you don't want to eat, starve then. But Merlin knows how long you're going to be here."

Aunt Petunia took a seat in the chair across from Harry and Ginny. "Thank you, Harry. I know that this isn't easy for you … but I really appreciate that you're letting us stay here."

Harry nodded. "No problem, really. I suppose I owe you for taking me in."

Aunt Petunia smiled warmly, something that she had never done in Harry's presence before. "Thank you anyway." She picked up a bottle of butterbeer. "What is this?"

"Butterbeer." Ginny supplied with a smile. "It's very good."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "I'll take your word on that. Congratulations by the way, about the engagement."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and then she smiled at Aunt Petunia. "Harry and I are planning the wedding for this Christmas Eve; we would both really like it if you were there."

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise, like hell he wanted them there. He glanced up at his aunt and sighed … they were the only family he had when he was growing up and … he supposed that he did sort of want them there. "Yeah, we would."

Aunt Petunia smiled. "I'll think about it. Thank you."

They ate in silence after that, though Uncle Vernon and Dudley did eventually come over to eat. Once they were done, Harry told them that he and Ginny were going to sleep, and he had Dobby lead them up to their rooms. He held Ginny's hand in his as he pulled her into the master bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"At least one good thing comes out of this night; I get to wake up with you in my arms."

Ginny smiled. "Mmm, that sounds good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I don't have any night clothes."

Harry smiled. "I think I have some clothes here." He walked over to his dresser and found an old tee shirt that he had once gotten from Dudley. "Will this do? It might go down to your ankles."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure it will be fine."

She went into the bathroom to change and Harry stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. A few minutes later, Ginny climbed in next to him. She snuggled close, her arms wrapped around his waist and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

**Harry** woke up later on that morning and glanced over at the clock. It read ten a.m. and he groaned. He really hadn't got that much sleep. Ginny was curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully and he grinned. She was so beautiful. He slipped his hand up the tee shirt she wore, running his hands along her smooth skin. Ginny moaned softly.

"Mmm," Harry grinned and began to nibble at her lips. "I want my shirt back."

Ginny laughed. "Well, why don't you take it?"

He kissed her softly and slowly pulled the tee shirt over her head. "I think I will." Then he rolled her over, pinning her to the bed and she giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He brought his mouth back down to hers. Her fingers ran through his hair, while one hand touched his skin and he showed her exactly how much he loved her.

**Harry** and Ginny showered and transfigured some old clothes into new ones for them to wear. They headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. The Dursleys had yet to make an appearance, according to Dobby. Harry and Ginny told Dobby about their engagement and Dobby, Winky, and Maddy immediately began to call Ginny, Lady Ginny, as she was to be the new mistress of Potter Manor. Harry found this amusing and Ginny just giggled. They ate quietly and finally after an hour, all three of the Dursleys came downstairs. It was as if they were afraid to not be together. Dobby grinned at them. He was happy to have guests.

"Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley, good morning! What can I get you for breakfast?" Uncle Vernon looked down at Dobby in disgust, and Dudley looked afraid.

Aunt Petunia on the other hand spoke to him. "I'll just have some toast please. The same for my husband and son will be fine."

Dobby nodded. "Of course, miss." He hurried off and the Dursleys took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning." Harry said as he finished up his eggs and bacon.

Aunt Petunia nodded. "Good morning."

Dobby hurried back in with Maddy behind him. He placed the food in front of the Dursleys and Maddy spoke to Harry. "Harry Potter, sir, Lady Lily and Master James heard about your house guests and they insist on speaking with them immediately."

Harry sighed; he'd been wondering how he was going to work in the whole parents' thing. "Tell them to be patient; they can talk to them after breakfast."

Maddy nodded and left the room. Aunt Petunia was looking at Harry quizzically. "Did she just say Master James and Lady Lily?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and yes, she means my parents."

Maddy came back in. "Sir, Master James says that you are being a royal ass for even letting them into the manor after the way they is treating you, and that if was alive he'd smack you."

Ginny laughed. "Your dad doesn't sound happy."

"No, he doesn't. Be right back." He kissed Ginny softly. "When they're done eating, will you bring them into the hall?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure."

Harry stepped into the hallway and over to his parents' portraits. "Dad, what is your problem?"

James glared at him. "You brought the Dursleys here! And you're treating them like guests! If they treated you so damn badly while you were growing up, then why the hell are you being nice to them?"

Harry laughed. "I wanted too, but I couldn't. They may have treated me like shit, but they still took me in when I needed them too … I guess you can say I'm repaying the favour."

Lily smiled. "Good, it's nice to see you do good things. I'd like to see Petunia, Harry."

Harry nodded. "She's finishing breakfast, and then Ginny will bring them out here."

"Humph!" James said. "I'd like to do more than see them!"

"James!" Lily exclaimed. "Will you please just calm down?" She turned to smile at Harry. "How's Ginny, dear?"

Harry grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't know. Ginny and I are engaged."

James grinned. "Well, that is good news. She is beautiful."

"Yeah, she is."

"Are you complimenting me again, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

James laughed. "I've got this thing for redheads."

Ginny laughed. "It must run in the family. Harry, they're coming out now."

Uncle Vernon burst into the hallway angrily. "POTTER, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! THIS IS BLOODY RUBBISH! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ORDER US AROUND THIS PLACE AND TELL US WHERE TO GO? I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU MONTHS AGO! YET HERE I AM STUCK IN THIS BLOODY PLACE WITH YOU ONCE AGAIN!"

This seemed to be exactly what James was waiting for, because he screamed right back at Uncle Vernon. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY SON THIS WAY? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HE HAS DONE FOR YOU? HE BLOODY WELL IS SAVING YOUR FAT ASS FROM DEATH AND YET HERE YOU ARE BITCHING AND COMPLAINING ABOUT EVERYTHING IN SIGHT! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING VERNON DURSLEY, I HAVE BLOODY WELL ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE A JACKASS! THAT'S RIGHT A BLOODY JACKASS! BUT LILY ALWAYS SAID THAT I HAD TO BE NICE BECAUSE YOU WERE HER SISTER'S HUSBAND – WELL TO HELL WITH NICE – YOU TREATED MY SON LIKE SHIT HIS WHOLE LIFE! IF I WERE HIM I'D CURSE YOU INTO GODDAMN OBLIVION AND I'D ENJOY EVERY GODDAMN MINUTE OF IT!"

"JAMES!" Lily exclaimed. "That is enough!" She turned to look over at her sister and her brother-in-law who were both pale with shock over the idea of talking and moving pictures. "Petunia, I expected better of you. All I wanted was for you to love him, care for him like you did your own child. Why didn't you?"

"Lily?" Aunt Petunia asked in shock.

Lily nodded. "Yes. Merlin Pet, all I wanted was for my son to be well taken care of. I was horrified when he told me of the terrible things that you did to him, and the way that you treated him."

Tears poured from Aunt Petunia's eyes as she stared up at the portrait. "Oh Lily, how can you be here?"

Ginny tugged on Harry's arm. "Come on, let's leave them to talk."

James continued to growl at Uncle Vernon, so Harry just tugged Dudley out of the room and they went into the living room. "Man, my dad was pissed."

Ginny laughed. "I don't blame him. Besides, I think the four of them need some time to talk."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Harry turned to look over at his cousin. "So Dud, how's life?"

Dudley stared at Harry in shock; obviously he was still having trouble with the whole talking pictures thing.

Ginny stood up and Harry watched Dudley's eyes greedily wash over her body. "I'm going to go check the post with Dobby, I'll be back." She kissed him softly and walked out of the room, Dudley's eyes following the sway of her bottom.

"Put your eyes back into your head, she's mine."

Dudley turned to Harry. "She's got a great butt."

"I know, so don't look at it."

Dudley shrugged. "I'm not hurting anyone by looking."

"Don't you have a girlfriend at home?" When Dudley didn't respond, Harry shrugged. "Well, she's going to be my wife, so I'm telling you to not stare at her if you know what's good for you."

Dudley looked like he was going to respond like his old cocky self when Ginny came running into the room, grinning. "Harry, you got a letter from the Ballycastle Bats and from the Wigtown Wanderers! Hurry up and open them!"

Harry grinned. "No way, do I have offers this soon?"

Ginny grinned. "You're Harry Potter, and an amazing seeker! Of course you do."

Harry opened the first one and began to read. "Wigtown Wanderers have practice seven days a week and they begin in August. Wow, they are a little strict. Um, 50,000 galleons a year and an additional 150 galleons every time I catch the snitch. They want me as a full time seeker."

Ginny grinned. "That one sounds like a lot of work. Open the next one."

Dudley was looking at them in curiousity now. "What's a seeker?"

Ginny turned to Dudley. "It's an athlete! Harry is being offered top positions in professional sports."

Before he could help himself, Dudley look impressed. "Wow."

Ginny grinned. "What does the Ballycastle Bats say?"

"Full time seeker; they only practice five days a week. Wow 100,000 galleons a year with a bonus of 150 galleons for every snitch I catch." Harry replied. He opened the box on the floor that the envelope had been sitting on top of. "And they sent me souvenirs. So did the Wanderers though. Look, I've got jerseys and a pocket snitch, it only goes so far. It says here that it's supposed to be good practice for the reflexes."

Ginny giggled and reached over to kiss him. "Do you know what this means Harry?"

"No what?"

"It means that you are on your way to becoming a professional Quidditch player."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I suppose I am."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter XLI - A Saturday to Remember**

**Harry** figured that it was going to be a long weekend when he walked back into the dining corridor with Ginny to find his aunt and uncle still there.

He grinned up at his parents' portraits. "You guys aren't done chatting yet?"

James grinned. "No, we're not. Vernon here has not finished apologizing for every rotten thing that he has done in his rotten life. Have you?"

Uncle Vernon glared up at the portrait. "I don't have to do any damn thing that you tell me too! You're a picture; you can't do nothing to me!"

James sighed. "No, but my son can."

Harry laughed. "Hey, Uncle Vernon, just do what my dad says, okay?"

Uncle Vernon made a small growling sound and turned to look at Harry. "Fine, I am sorry for everything that I have done to you, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Uncle Vernon, that means a lot to me."

Lily looked over at Harry, shaking her head. "You are more like James than I thought, Harry, you both so enjoy making people uncomfortable."

James pretended to look shocked. "What are you saying? Why, I am a complete angel?"

Lily snorted. "Yeah, right."

Ginny smiled. "I have heard many stories about you, Mr. Potter, and if you were an angel than my twin brothers are saints."

James grinned. "I never did anything wrong."

Lily cleared her throat loudly. "Nothing wrong, James dear? Who was it again that used our ten month old son as a quaffle with Sirius while he played Quidditch in our living room instead of babysitting our son while I went out shopping?"

James looked anywhere but at his wife. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Lily."

Aunt Petunia was looking at Lily's portrait still with some sort of shock. "Lily … oh God Lily, I am so sorry for everything … what I said, and how I acted and for … for how I treated Harry."

Ginny turned to Aunt Petunia, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Mrs. Dursley, after everything that you did to Harry, he still turned into one of the most wonderful people that I have ever met in my entire life, while your son, who you mothered and coddled turned into an absolute ass! So thank you for treating Harry the way you did."

Harry grinned. "That is true. Dudley is a spoiled rotten brat who beats up kids half his size and years younger than him."

Uncle Vernon's moustache twitched. "Don't talk about my son!"

Aunt Petunia however, looked over at Harry, sadness in her eyes. "No, Vernon, he's right. Dudley is spoiled, and I know that he treats other kids badly. The school tells us all the time … our son is a bully. We just never … we just choose to ignore the signs. Harry, I really am very sorry for the way that I've treated you."

Harry nodded. "I know, you told me before I left for the Burrow in the summer."

Lily smiled. "See now we at least have a decent understanding. James?"

James sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry I yelled at you … but I had every reason too!"

Harry laughed. "I agree with you there."

Uncle Vernon nodded. "Fine."

Ginny smiled and slipped her arm around Harry's waist as Dudley stepped into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Harry just received offers for seeker for the Ballycastle Bats and the Wigtown Wanderers, of course we know that there will be more offers, but isn't that amazing?"

James grinned broadly. "That is very amazing! Harry, I am so proud of you. Are you going to play professional Quidditch?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think I might. We'll see what other offers I get first."

Lily smiled. "Congratulations honey, you know James got a few offers, but with the war going on he wanted to be an Auror and to help out first."

James nodded. "Yeah, well the war is over now. But don't go for the Wanderers, they are a terrible team!"

Harry smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. I hope the war is over, unfortunately there are still Death Eaters on the loose, which is why the Dursleys are here in the first place."

"Harry, don't call them the Dursleys that sounds rude. They are your aunt, uncle, and cousin. At least say relatives." Lily replied sternly.

"Sorry Mum." Harry replied.

Dudley spoke up from behind Harry. "Are you really his parents?"

James nodded. "We were, now were memories. And you, are a git."

"James!"

James shrugged. "Well, he is."

Harry grinned. "Look, I think that we're going to go back in the living room now. You have told my aunt and uncle off enough now, don't you think?"

James sighed. "I guess so."

Lily nodded. "Yes, goodbye Pet, bye Vernon, Dudley."

Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley nodded before heading back into the living room, followed by Harry and Ginny. Aunt Petunia turned to look at Harry as soon as he stepped into the room. "How can you talk to them like that? When they … they're not really there, you know?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, it's the only way that I can talk to them, so to me it's just fine. Besides all of their memories are there, at least up until the week before they died because that was the last time they had the portraits modified."

Aunt Petunia nodded just as Maddy came back into the room. "Sir, Master James wants to speak with you again. He insists on it."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming." Ginny slid off of his lap so that he could stand up before sitting back in his chair as Harry headed back out into the dining corridor. "Now what?"

James looked angry. "Don't 'now what' me? I am angry here and your mother won't listen to me. Now, why are those assholes here again?"

"Dad, come on, I know that they're not exactly the greatest people but they have no where else to go. I'm trying to be nice by taking them in and all … and even if they did treat me like shit my whole life they are still the only family that I remember for the first ten years of my life. I couldn't just let them be attacked by Death Eaters. And well, you and mum did force them to apologize to me."

James sighed. "You sure know how to take the anger out of a bloke. Ahh well, I suppose I had my fun … Can I scream at them whenever they walk by?"

Harry laughed. "Sure, but only them, Ginny and I didn't do anything."

James grinned. "Got it. Okay, I'll let you return to the party now."

Harry grinned. "It's not really a party, but sure. See you."

Harry headed back into the living room. It was very silent, Ginny was sorting through the stuff that Harry had received from the Quidditch teams; Dudley was still leering at Ginny in a way that made Harry's hands clench into fists at his sides, and his aunt and uncle were standing in the middle of the room looking lost and nervous. Harry lifted Ginny up and sat down, cuddling her back onto his lap.

"What did your dad want?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned. "To complain about what terrible people my aunt and uncle are."

Uncle Vernon's moustache twitched angrily. "How dare he … he just can't …"

Harry laughed. "He can do anything that he wants. He's a picture of memories, he has every right to complain and yell at you." Harry leaned down and picked up the Wigtown Wanderers Quidditch jersey from the box. "This is much too small for me. You want it love?"

Ginny grinned. "I'd much rather have the one with the team that you agree to play for."

Harry smiled. "Sure, anything you want."

Uncle Vernon rolled his eyes. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be at that freak school you go to?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, normally yeah, but you see McGonagall came to get me last night and said that you had your house burnt down and she wanted to know how I wanted to go about seeing that you were properly protected. So I got to come here, Gin of course was allowed to come with me. Besides, it's Saturday, I don't have class again until Monday."

"What the hell are we supposed to do here, if we can't even leave the house?" Dudley demanded angrily.

Harry grinned. "Read? Chat? Play some games? Sorry, I don't own a television or a computer or a phone for that matter."

Dudley looked shell shocked. "You don't own a T.V.?"

"Nope, looks like you'll have to find something else to do with your pathetic life, Dud." Harry replied as Uncle Vernon growled at him.

"Don't talk to my son that way!"

Ginny smirked and buried her face into Harry's shoulder as her body shook from her silent laughter. Harry grinned. "Sorry."

Uncle Vernon sighed. "Well, I'm tired; I'm going back to bed. There's nothing else to do in this … place."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "I think I will too … talking to Lily like that … I'm tired." They both left the room and headed back upstairs leaving Harry, Ginny, and Dudley alone in the living room.

Ginny sat up and grinned wickedly at Harry. "Want to revise?"

"Gin, Hermione's not here, you're not going to make me study are you?" Harry moaned at the thought.

Ginny grinned. "Come on, we need to practice." She snuggled close and as she nibbled at his neck she whispered in his ear. "It will be fun … we can use Dudley as our guinea pig."

Harry laughed. "That's tempting, love, but not really appropriate."

Ginny pouted. "You're taking away my fun."

Harry grinned and leaned forward to nibble at her lips. "I'll make it up to you later." Ignoring Dudley completely, Harry leaned forward and captured her mouth in his just as Maddy came to the doorway again.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry turned to look over at Maddy.

"Yeah Maddy?"

Maddy smiled. "Bill Weasley's head is in the fire for you."

Dudley's jaw dropped open. "Head in the fire?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He stood up and headed into the entrance hall, Ginny and Dudley following him. Dudley let out a girlish shriek at the sight of the floating head. Everyone ignored him. "Hey Bill, this is unexpected."

Bill grinned. "Yeah, well, I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you and when I heard you were here, I figured I'd give you a shout. First of all I'd just like to say congratulations to you and my sister for setting a date. Mum is ecstatic at the idea of another wedding … anything to keep her mind off of what we just found out."

Ginny knelt down next to Harry. "Bill what happened? And your face … the scars are gone?"

Bill sighed. "Yeah, I went to that healer that Harry found for me. The scars have been removed and I look and feel normal again . But anyways, Mum isn't too pleased. Since Dad is Minister of Magic now he had to get a hold of Percy for job issues, and he found out that Percy is on vacation … for his honeymoon."

Ginny's jaw dropped open. "Percy got married?"

Bill nodded. "He's been married for over six months to Penelope Clearwater, that Ravenclaw that he's been dating since Hogwarts. They only just managed to take a honeymoon now because of all of the problems with the ministry and with Voldemort. And it turns out Penny is also four months pregnant. Mum and Dad were not impressed."

"How can he do this to them? How can he go off and get married without even telling them? And now he's having a baby?" Ginny exclaimed angrily, her cheeks red in her anger.

"I know, Mum took it pretty hard. He still won't answer her letters and he sends everything back unopened. Mum is just crushed. Which is why I'm warning you, she has plans to give you the best damn wedding that she can, it will help her take her mind of things."

Ginny sighed. "Well, we can plan the wedding soon, and it will be fun."

Bill nodded. "Well, that's the other thing. Since you and Harry are here for two days we thought, as in Fleur and I, that the whole family could come and hang out with you. You can start planning the wedding; keep Harry from killing his relatives; and well just have fun. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "I think it sounds brilliant! Make it a sleepover; I've got plenty of room. In fact, I think I'll invite some people from school as well, get a group together, we'll have a party and some Quidditch games. I got my own pitch after all."

Bill grinned. "Sounds good. Who do you want from Hogwarts; I know how to get around McGonagall?"

Harry laughed. "Um, well, Ron and Hermione of course; then what about Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Lavender; that sound good, Gin?"

Ginny smiled. "It sounds wonderful."

Bill laughed. "Alright, it's a plan. We'll be over in a bit. So get your guest rooms ready, Potter; you've got … Mum, Dad, me, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Lavender, Tonks, and Lupin, so we'll see you in a bit. It's going to be a party."

Harry looked over at Dudley who still seemed scared of the floating head, and he grinned. "Well, I guess it is." He turned to Ginny to give her a soft kiss. "I have to go get things ready for company; will you be okay by yourself for a bit?"

Ginny nodded; glancing over at Dudley for a minute. "Yeah, I'll be in the living room."

Harry grinned and kissed her again. "Okay, it shouldn't take me too long; I just have to get everything set up, bedroom wise and everything. Or well, instruct Dobby and Winky. After all we will need … about eight more rooms I guess."

Ginny smiled and kissed him. "Have fun."

Harry pulled her closer to him, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Damn, you have to sleep in your own room tonight! Do you think I can sneak in later?"

Ginny grinned, "We'll see, just put my room far away from my parents."

"Got it. Be back in a bit." He kissed her softly again and then headed down the corridor to the kitchens.

Ginny sighed as she watched him walk away before she headed into the living room. Dudley followed behind her and she could feel his gaze on her backside. He gave her the creeps and she hadn't wanted to admit it to Harry, but he worried her, greatly. She took a seat in the chair that she and Harry had been cuddling in and then she picked up a romance novel that she had brought down earlier and left on the table. She had really become quite addicted to muggle romance novels. She opened it up to read, but found that her concentration wasn't so good when she could feel that greedy gaze on her. She sighed and put her book down to look over at Dudley.

"So Dudley, how do you like school?" She asked, hoping to make polite conversation so that his gaze would remove itself from her breasts. She crossed her arms over her chest, wishing that she had decided to not wear a shirt that showed skin. Her v-neck top was modestly cut, but it showed too much in the way of Dudley Dursley's greedy eyes.

Dudley merely grunted in response. "Fine."

Ginny nodded and began to pace the room; she almost wanted to call Harry back so that he could hold her; she felt dirty with Dudley's gaze on her like this. She felt someone come up behind her and she pulled out her wand. Dudley took it from her hand and tossed it to the other side of the room. Then before she could respond, she was slammed back against the far wall of the room, out of sight from the open doorway. She gasped as she was pinned there by hundreds of pounds of Dudley Dursley.

Her first thought was to transform to escape since he had taken her wand away, but when his hands started sliding down her body she shivered in disgust and a lick of fear shot up her spine. She was afraid, and she couldn't concentrate on turning herself into a cat.

"Let go of me!" She hissed at him as he continued to slide his hands up and down her body.

Dudley shook his head, no, and slipped one of his fat hands up her shirt to touch her. "No … you let my scum of a cousin touch you … I deserve to touch you too."

Ginny whimpered as his hands roughly moved beneath her bra. "Stop it!" She struggled against him, wishing that she had the power of wandless magic like Harry did. "Let go of me!"

She began to hit him, but he simply grabbed her hands in his, yanking them up over her head and pinning them there with one of his large hands. She tried to bring her leg up to give him a good kick, but he evaded it; his heavy bulk pinning her to the wall. Fear clouded her thoughts as she realized his intention, and she began to tremble against him. She had always been good at taking care of herself – always, and yet now when she really needed to, she couldn't move.

Ginny began to fight back, trying to move her arms out of his grasp but he was too strong and he continued to hold them up high above her head, holding her hands so that she was pinned there, his leg in between hers and a look of pure lust on his face. Ginny's eyes began to fill with tears but she blinked them back.

"Let go, you stupid jerk!" She struggled again, but this time she barely got anywhere and she cried out as he tightened his grip on her hands, squeezing so hard that she heard something crack. Now the tears did fall and she cried out in a desperate scream. "Help! Harry … please!"

Dudley put one hand over her mouth. "He won't help you … you have a really nice body. Why should he have all the luck?"

Ginny shook her head back and forth in denial as his hand stayed there; he removed it briefly for minute only to replace it with his mouth. Ginny choked in disgust as his lips hit hers and tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to push him away, but he still had her hands pinned up over her head. She heard something rip and when he removed his mouth from hers, replacing his hand back over her mouth, she realized that he had taken off her shirt.

"Please don't," she murmured against his hand as the tears fell.

Fear continued to grip her and she shivered in horror as his mouth hit hers again and his hand traveled down her naked torso, fingering the clasp on the bra. He yanked her bra off and he began to grab at her. She cried out again, but his hand blocked the sound. As he touched, his fat hand traveling over her skin, Ginny tried to focus her fear onto the transformation. She had done it with Malfoy, she had managed to transform … but she hadn't been as afraid then, and his hands had only been teasing, he hadn't really wanted to hurt her. And Harry had been there, ready to protect her. She had felt safe. But now … her scream was muffled against his lips as she felt his hand travel lower and play with the snap on her jeans. The tears continued to fall and she closed her eyes, trying to bring her focus along to her mind. She tried to ignore the feel of his hand on her and his mouth.

As the focus began to come into her mind, fear pushed it away when he ripped her jeans open. Ginny shook her head no as she focused hard … she couldn't let him; no, she thought loudly, then she found herself sitting on the floor in front of him as a white cat. Ginny sighed in relief and she ran out of the room, limping, as Dudley had broken her hand as a human, and Dudley stared after her in shock. She hurried into the kitchens, desperately looking for Harry. When she couldn't find him or any of the house elves she could feel the panic welling up inside of her, then she saw him coming down the staircase. She ran over to him and around his legs until he picked her up.

"Gin, why are you a cat?" He asked, a teasing sound to his voice.

When he scooped her up into his arms, he felt her tremble and before she could do anything he pointed his wand at her and forced her to turn back into herself. Ginny's arms instantly covered herself as she was still only wearing the torn open jeans. Harry took off his button down shirt and slipped it around her shoulders. The undershirt he wore underneath clung to him like a second skin and Ginny barely let him get the shirt on before she threw herself into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably. Harry held her close, letting her cry on his shoulder as the anger built up inside of him. He didn't have to ask what had happened; Ginny had been left alone with Dudley because of his own stupidity. When she finally managed to calm down, he titled her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"He didn't, did he?"

Ginny shook her head. "No … I … I managed to focus my attention on transforming. God, Harry, I was so … I was so scared I couldn't change, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't change and he took my wand and he threw it across the room and he was so strong." The tears began to fall again and Harry picked her up, carrying her upstairs and into his bedroom. He put her down on his bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go deal with my dear cousin. Stay here Gin, okay?"

She nodded. "I … I need to shower … I feel dirty."

Harry nodded and kissed her cheek. "Of course love, I'll be back, okay. Do you want me to lock you in?"

Ginny shook her head no, and clung to him for anther moment in a tight hug. "No, I trust you. Harry, my hand?"

Harry touched her broken hand and using wandless magic he concentrated on healing it. When he felt the bones go back together and he saw the look of relief on her face, he kissed her softly. "Okay, I'll be back." He kissed her cheek again and then he headed down stairs and into the living room, where he found Dudley sitting holding Ginny's ripped blouse and staring dumbfounded at the wall. "Get up, you bastard!" Dudley turned to look at Harry.

"She's a cat."

"I said: get the fuck up! Now!"

Dudley stood up. "I'm not afraid of you, Harry. I beat you up most of our life, I can do it again." He dropped the tattered blouse on the floor and stood up, aiming a punch at Harry's face.

Harry, however, was not going to let him have the satisfaction. He didn't care if he was seeing red. Harry moved to block the punch, and he slid his fist fast, hard, and quickly into Dudley's gut, before he began to pound on his face. As his fist hit Dudley's flesh, Harry felt an oddly satisfying feeling flow through him. He knocked him to ground and fought against Dudley's strength as he continued to pound on him. Dudley had obviously gained some muscle beneath that bulk and Harry was hit hard in the gut, flying across the room.

"Think you're tough now, do you? I can still kick your ass in a fight." Dudley taunted, obviously not scared of Harry.

Harry jumped towards Dudley and knocked him to the ground and began to pound on him again. He heard someone call out his name but he ignored it as he slammed his fist into Dudley's gut; then he felt someone lifting him off.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Lupin asked as he held Harry locked in his arms.

Harry wasn't ready to give up. His anger was swelled so strong that his eyes met Dudley's and power rushed through him, radiating from Harry's body and throwing Dudley back against the wall. Red colour blurred his vision and the only thought that came to his mind was to make him suffer; hurt him like he had hurt Ginny; hurt him like he had hurt Harry his entire life; make him pay for what he had done. His hand rose up again and this time he thought – Sectumsempra. The spell hit Dudley full force, gashes breaking out all over his body as he began to bleed from the cuts inflicted. This time, Harry did not feel even remotely guilty about using the spell … he had hurt Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny said from the doorway. Harry turned to look at her and his anger faded. She was wearing a pair of his boxers and the button-down shirt that he had given her. Her hair was wet and hanging down her back and she was looking at Dudley in shock.

"You okay?" Ginny turned to Lupin who was staring at Harry in shock. "Help him, Remus."

Lupin nodded and instantly hurried over to the moaning Dudley and began to heal his cuts immediately.

Ginny turned back to Harry. "What were you thinking?" She walked over to him and slipped her arms around him. Harry felt the last of his anger drain him and the pricks of guilt began to lick their way up his spine as he held Ginny in his arms.

He closed his eyes. "Remus, is he going to be okay?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes, I managed to heal all of the cuts. He'll be sore tomorrow though." He stood up and nodded at Dobby who was standing in the doorway, wringing his hands together. "Dobby, take Dudley up to his room, and make sure that his bruises and cuts are taken care of."

Dobby nodded and using magic, he dragged Dudley up the stairs. Lupin turned back to Harry, his eyes flashing in anger. "What the hell were you doing, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to pull back from Ginny, the guilt hitting him hard, but she held him tighter. He had almost killed his cousin. "It got out of control … I don't know … I think I planned to kill him."

"Why? Harry, I know that he did a lot of terrible things to you in your past, but to kill him? What were you thinking?" Lupin demanded.

"I wasn't … I was upstairs with Dobby, Winky and Maddy just getting the rooms set up for when everyone comes, and making sure that Seamus and Lavender could apparate into the house, and when I came down Ginny was … he tried to rape her, Remus."

"What?"

The tears began to fall down Ginny's cheeks again, and she held onto Harry tighter as she glanced over at her tattered blouse and bra. "He tried to … I escaped."

Lupin's eyes followed Ginny's gaze over to the ripped clothes and he went over to pick them up. Harry saw the anger flash through them quickly. "I see where you might have lost your control. But to use such a dark spell?"

"It wasn't intentional … I just … he deserved it."

Lupin nodded. "Do you really think anyone deserves that, Harry?"

Harry felt the disappointment and the guilt wash through him. "No … I'm sorry … I didn't mean." He closed his eyes to prevent the tears that had welled up in his eyes from falling. The memory of when he had used the spell on Malfoy a year before flashed through his mind, and he felt the guilt from that mix in with the new one.

Ginny reached up and kissed him softly. "It's okay, Harry, you were trying to hurt him because of how he hurt me … its okay. We know that you didn't really mean too. I love you."

Harry nodded. "I love you too."

Lupin nodded. "Good thing I showed up early. Harry, go upstairs and make sure Dudley is alright, I'd like to talk to Ginny."

Harry looked over at Lupin and nodded. "Okay."

He left the room and Lupin walked over to Ginny. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so … he just attacked me and he tossed my wand away before I could respond. He was so strong, Remus, I couldn't fight back. I only managed to escape because … I managed to focus my energy onto transforming. I'm … I'm an animagus."

Lupin nodded. "I don't blame Harry in the slightest. If anybody had tried to do that to Tonks I would have done the same thing … just done the first thing to pop into my mind, no matter what it was."

Ginny smiled. "I'm okay, a little bruised, but I'm alright. Remus, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell my parents about this."

Lupin grinned. "I promise. Now why don't you go upstairs and get some better fitting clothes."

Ginny grinned. "Alright, thanks."

"Oh, and Ginny; congratulations on becoming an animagus. McGonagall told me you learned quickly."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks."

Then she turned and headed up the stairs.

**By **the time that everyone had arrived that evening, Harry was calm. They had all arrived so late that other than a bit of conversation, nothing much had happened. Everyone went up to bed and later on that evening Harry apparated silently into the guest room where Ginny was staying. He sat on the edge of her bed and ran his fingers threw her hair.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ginny smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm okay." She reached up to kiss him softly and he muttered a silencing charm around the room. She pulled him down into the bed with her, kissing him softly before murmuring. "Harry, make love to me … I want you, and I need you after what happened today."

Harry nodded and he began to slide the tank top she wore over her head when a soft knock sounded on the bedroom door. Harry didn't have time to Apparate without being caught so he slid under the bed as he watched Mrs. Weasley enter the room.

"Ginny, dear, wake up."

"Mum?" Ginny asked. "What are you doing in here?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. "I couldn't sleep, and I was thinking about your wedding."

Ginny laughed. "Mum, I don't think now is exactly the time to go over wedding plans."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "No, I know that it's just that … honey, are you sure that you're ready to get married. I know that the wedding isn't until Christmas, but are you really ready?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I'm really ready. Mum, I love Harry more than anything else in the world. He's everything to me, you know that. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"As long as you're happy, then I'm happy. Christmas Eve is a very romantic time to marry. Didn't Harry propose to you on Christmas Eve?"

Ginny grinned. "Yes, he did. It's going to be good Mum, really."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I know … well, the real reason I came in here … I wanted to talk with you, Ginny … about sex."

"Mum!"

"I know we've already had the talk, and I know that you are prepared, but you and Harry are very serious dear, and … you have slept with him, haven't you?"

Ginny blushed crimson and nodded. "Yes."

"I thought so; you've been glowing a lot lately so I figured as much. As long as he is treating you right … I know that I can't stop you, just like I know that when I leave this room, Harry will crawl out from under this bed. Am I right?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a knowing smile in her eyes.

Ginny's jaw dropped open. "How did you …?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I just know … and, I saw him scramble under there. Harry dear, why don't you come out?"

Harry slid out from under the bed, his face red with embarrassment. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Molly or Mum, dear. Now, I know that if I tell Harry to go back to his room, that as soon as I leave, he will be back. So I am just going to make this easier on everyone, Harry, you can stay, but if you hurt my baby in any way, you will be a dead man."

Harry grinned. "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek followed by Ginny's. "You take care now. Good night." She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry turned to look at Ginny. "That was … odd."

Ginny nodded. "I'd say so … do you what this means though? It means that Mum really does approve of our marriage. She knows that we've made love, and she knows that we were going to be together tonight."

Harry nodded. "Guess so … it still doesn't feel right." He leaned down to kiss her softly. "Come to my room."

Ginny smiled. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his, as he apparated down a floor and into the master bedroom.

He lied her down onto the bed and slid his hands up her sides, nibbling on her lips. "Are you sure you want this, Gin? With what happened today?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

She pulled his mouth back down to hers, and put his hand on her breast as they kissed. They kissed softly and slowly; remembering every movement as they savoured the moment. They slowly shed each other's clothes and then Harry kissed her, holding her hips as they joined together. 

**"Molly,** where did you go?" Arthur asked as he felt his wife climb back into bed.

Molly sighed. "To talk to Ginny, about sex."

"What? Didn't you already do that?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah, Harry and her are sleeping together now."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed.

Molly grinned. "They're fine, go back to sleep, dear."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "Go back to sleep? You tell me that my baby girl is having sex, then to go back to sleep?"

Molly nodded. "She's safe with Harry."

"I know, but …"

"No buts. I love you, Arthur." She snuggled into him and he sighed.

"I love you too."

**Hermione** Apparated into the guest room where Ron was staying and climbed into bed with him. She slid her hand up his undershirt as he snored and he rolled towards her. She had woken up from an erotic dream, and she wanted … badly. She began to nibble at his lips and soon Ron was awake enough to kiss her back.

"Mione, what are you doing here?"

Hermione straddled him, leaning down to capture his mouth. "I'm here to make love to you, Ronald, what do you think?"

Ron grinned. "Always were a bossy witch."

Then before she could respond he yanked her down and made her dream come true.

**Lavender **lied in Seamus' arms in the room that Harry had provided for Seamus. She had snuck in there, just wanting to be held in his strong arms. Like usual, he didn't push her for anything, he just held her. Lavender sighed; but she so wanted him to push her. She kissed him softly, lingering on his lips just long enough to make him groan.

"Lavender, are you trying to kill me?"

She smiled. "No, I'm trying to get you to make love to me."

Seamus bolted upright. "What?"

Lavender smiled, her confidence soaring. "You heard me."

Seamus nodded, and slid his hands around her waist. "Yeah I did. Are you sure?"

She nodded and slipped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure."

Seamus grinned and crushed his lips down to hers, holding her close as he gently laid her down on the bed, and he showed her exactly what she had been missing.

**Lupin** held Tonks in his arms, stroking his hand over her flat belly. "I still can't believe that there's really a person in there."

Tonks laughed. "Well, a really little person. The baby is probably as big as your fist right now."

Lupin looked shocked. "Wow."

Tonks smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Lupin."

Tonks grinned and kissed him again. "I can think of much more interesting things to do in this bed then talk."

Lupin grinned. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Tonks rolled him over and kissed his cheek. "Why don't I show you?"

"Yeah, why don't you?" 

**Neville** and Luna lied in bed together in Luna's room, holding each other close after they had made love. Neville still didn't know how he had gotten so lucky as to have her.

"What are you thinking about?" Luna asked as she snuggled closer into his arms.

Neville smiled down at her. "Just about how lucky I am."

Luna grinned. "You are very lucky to have me in your life."

"I know." He kissed her softly.

Luna stretched cat like. "Want to get luckier?"

Neville laughed and kissed her softly, pinning her under him. "Sure." 

**Bill** held Fleur in his arms, wondering not for the first time, how he had gotten so lucky as to have someone as wonderful as her.

Fleur looked up at him and smiled. "You 'ave too many thoughts running through your mind, go to sleep, cheri."

Bill smiled as her hand came up to slide down his cheek. "The scars are gone, love."

Tears welled up in Fleur's eyes. "I know, but I cannot believe it. Oh Bill, I love you so much, and when I saw you and your face so … I didn't know what to do. I thought that I was going to lose you."

"No sweetheart, it was I who thought I was going to lose you. Why on earth would you want a husband who was so horribly disfigured? But you stayed with me."

Fleur smiled. "'Ow could I not? I love you so much. And now … that 'ealer worked miracles."

Bill smiled and took her hand in his, gently kissing her palm. "He did yes, and I will forever be grateful to him. I only have to live with this small scar next to my chin and you can barely see it."

"You are so 'andsome."

Bill grinned. "Why yes, I am." When she laughed he kissed her softly. "I love you, Fleur, and I've been thinking, why don't we get a jump start on those children we've been talking about having?" He asked as his hand slid gently down her body.

Fleur grinned. "Hmmm, that does sound wonderful."

Then she pulled her husband's mouth down to hers. 

**Harry **held Ginny in his arms after their lovemaking. She seemed content, but she wanted to be held close. He nibbled at her neck, but he didn't say anything and when she finally turned in his arms and drifted off to sleep, he was content to sleep as well. He closed his eyes and dreamed about the woman who slept in his arms.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter XLII - Fun and Payback**

**Harry** woke up the next morning to the feeling of Ginny wrapped warmly around him, her hair flung across his chest. He grinned and gently stroked his fingers through the soft silk; then he remembered what Mrs. Weasley had said the night before. He found it odd that she would simply accept them to sleep in the same room, but then again she had been right; as soon as she had left they would have been back in each other's arms. He sighed and glanced down at her warm and pink body, that's when he noticed the bruises on the side of her breasts as well as her wrists. He frowned as the anger rose up inside of him again at what his cousin had done to her. Even after that terrible spell that Harry had thrusted upon him, it wasn't enough. Dudley had tried to rape her, and Harry didn't feel that anything that he had done was yet to be justified for his crime.

He found it odd as well that Voldemort had planned on hurting Ginny this way and now that he was gone; Ginny had still been hurt … but by someone completely unexpected. He thought back to the night before when he had used wandless magic and actually healed the broken hand that Ginny had. He had never attempted something like that before, yet yesterday Ginny had just asked with her eyes and he had healed her, wandlessly, as if he had meant to do it all the time. He glanced down at the bruises again and decided that he needed to fix that. He placed his hand over the first bruise and concentrated his energy on removing it from her body, and on healing it. To his surprise, the bruise did heal under his touch.

He moved his fingers gently across her skin to the next one and just as he healed the last bruise on her wrists, Ginny opened her eyes. "What are you doing? I could feel this warm energy flowing through me."

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I was removing the bruises that Dudley left on your body."

Ginny shivered slightly and cuddled into him. "Thank you."

Harry merely nodded. "He hasn't paid for what he's done, Gin. I … maybe I did get a little out of control yesterday by using that spell, but Remus healed him within minutes and his pain was … gone … I want him to feel the pain, Gin. He hurt you."

Ginny nodded. "Harry, it's okay, I'm fine now anyway … I managed to escape before he did anything really serious. I should have been more prepared … Bill taught me how to defend myself, Harry, but he … he was strong, and I was so surprised."

"I don't care how damn surprised you were. He had no right. And I want him to suffer."

Ginny placed her hand over his heart and leaned over to kiss him softly. "Don't tell my parents, Harry."

"Gin, they should know what that pathetic excuse for a human being did to you! The more people that can make him suffer the better!" Harry said angrily.

Ginny sighed. "Harry, just leave it. I'm fine, and I don't want you to get into trouble for hurting him."

Harry sighed and was silent for a few minutes; then he nodded. "I'll try to restrain myself but I can't promise anything."

Ginny nodded. "Okay, that will have to do I guess." She nibbled gently at his bottom lip, running her hands along the stubble on his cheek from a night's growth of beard. "I like this."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"This stubble here, don't shave it off. It makes you look kind of … dark and dangerous. It's sexy."

Harry laughed. "Really? Well in that case, I won't ever shave again."

Ginny grinned and continued to nibble at his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Gin, if I hadn't left you alone yesterday … this never would have happened! It's my fault, I brought them here. I should have made you stay at Hogwarts."

Ginny glared at Harry. "You really know how to ruin the mood, Harry Potter." She sighed when she realized how tense he was. "Harry, yesterday was not your fault so don't you even dare try to blame yourself. First of all, I felt uncomfortable with your cousin from the start, so I should have gone with you as soon as I realized I felt that way, but I didn't. So I can be blamed for what happened. Also my top was cut a little low yesterday, so I guess I had it coming and –"

"No!" Harry said, interrupting. "You did not have it coming, don't be ridiculous!"

"Well, aren't you being ridiculous by saying it's entirely your fault?"

Harry sighed. "Alright, I see your point. But Merlin, I want to hurt him and I want to hurt him bad!"

Ginny nodded and snuggled up close, her head resting over his heart. "I know you do. But let's not worry about that right now … right now I want to play with _Witch Weekly's Sexiest Wizard_ and with this sexy stubble on your chin. You seem to make me have an insatiable sexual appetite, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned wickedly. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah. Make love to me, Harry."

Harry grinned at her, "Well, if you insist."

Ginny pulled his mouth down to hers, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Oh I do. I really do."

Harry pushed her back down onto the bed and crushed his lips down to hers as the heat soared through him and he melted, basking in the taste and touches that were Ginny. 

**Harry** lied in his bed afterwards, thinking about Ginny as he heard the shower turn on in the master bath. She had decided to take a shower before she changed her clothes, and today she planned on wearing clothes that showed less skin, and Harry knew it whether she realized that she planned it yet or not. No matter how calm and collected she was acting, she was scared to face Dudley again. He sighed, he needed to do something that would make her laugh, cheer her up a bit before she went downstairs and found herself face to face with that ugly git. He sat up, grinning. He knew just the thing; and it would please him too.

He stood up and stretched before walking naked into the bathroom, where the shower was still running. He opened the door of the shower and stepped inside, closing it softly behind him. Ginny's back was turned and she was scrubbing her hair softly and humming to herself. Harry slipped his arms around her waist, moving his hands up her torso and leaning down to nibble at her neck.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, turning in his arms and looking at him in surprise. "What are you …?"

Harry leaned down to kiss her softly, making her moan as she slid her arms around him. He brought his hands up into her hair and began to scrub as he pulled away. "Making you smile. Let me."

He washed her hair gently, smiling at the look of surprise on her face. He rinsed the shampoo out of her hair before adding the conditioner that she used, the one that had the slight flowery scent that he loved. Then he began to glide the soap gently down her body and he watched her tremble as he touched, then before he was finished, Ginny slid shampoo into his hair and began to wash. As Harry finished washing her body, Ginny took the soap from him and began to do the same for him.

Harry groaned as her hands stroked over him and he pulled her close for a kiss, before he pinned her back against the wall. "I want you … I want you now."

Ginny smiled and reached up to pull him closer. "I want you too."

Harry nodded and he slid his hands down her body as he nibbled at her lips. "I like the way that your mind works."

Then before she could respond, he kissed her passionately and he showed her just how much he loved her.

**Harry** and Ginny walked downstairs hand in hand after their lovemaking in the shower that morning. When they stepped into the dining room, they noticed that no one else was up.

Harry glanced down at his watch. "It's ten in the morning."

Ginny shrugged. "I guess everyone was tired."

Maddy came into the room and placed some pitchers of juice and milk on the table.

"Good morning, Maddy."

Maddy smiled up at Ginny. "Good morning, Lady Ginny, did you sleep well?"

Ginny grinned. "I slept just fine."

Harry grinned. "Maddy is anyone else awake yet this morning?"

Maddy shook her head. "Not yet, sir. How did you sleep?"

"Very well and you?"

Maddy smiled warmly. "I slept wonderfully, sir. Dobby and Winky is helping me so much that I barely get to do anything any more."

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about that, you just rest and take care of yourself that is much more important. Thanks for the juice and milk."

Maddy nodded and left the room.

Harry took a seat at the table and grinned when Ginny snuggled herself comfortably on his lap. "You alright, love?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm just worried I guess … about seeing him again."

"Don't worry, love, I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her softly just as Dobby stepped into the room, pulling on his ears nervously. "Hey Dobby, what's up?"

"Dobby did a very bad thing, sir. I is punishing myself all morning, sir."

"Dobby, I told you not to punish yourself. You're a free elf now. What did you do that you thought deserved punishment?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded nervously as he glanced around the room. "I is … I is …"

Ginny smiled warmly at Dobby. "Come on, Dobby, you can tell us."

"I is using my magic to send Mr. Dursley into the wall, sir. I is hitting him against the wall with the force of it. Then I is … Dobby and Winky locked Mr. Dursley in a cupboard in the kitchen in the dark. We is banging on it and poking him with sticks, sir. Then we is … we is letting him suffer from the bruises you gave him and we is … letting him bleed, sir. He is a bad man!" Dobby confessed nervously, anger flashing in his eyes again. "How dare he hurt Lady Ginny? We is so angry that we gave almost gave him poisonous food, sir … but Maddy is stopping us she is, and then she is punching him in the nose and telling him how inconsiderate and rude he is, sir. She is scary when she is angry, sir. Then we left him alone in a locked room in the attic for two hours before we healed any of his wounds, sir. I is not sorry I did it, sir, which is why I is punishing myself, sir."

Harry grinned. "Dobby, you don't have to punish yourself. Thank you for defending Ginny like that. In fact, since Winky and Maddy helped you … I think that you all get to do something that you really want to do today. As a reward … anything you want or anywhere you want to go, what do you think, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded. "Thank you, Dobby, and I agree anything you want; you deserve it."

Dobby grinned sheepishly. "Thank you Harry Potter, sir, thank you Lady Ginny." Molly and Arthur stepped into the room and Dobby turned to them. "Your daughter is the most kind, most beautiful, most selfless, most wonderful woman in the world. Thank you for bringing her into this world." He bowed before them and hurried out of the room.

"Good morning, you two." Molly replied. "And why was Dobby praising us?"

Harry smiled warmly at her. "Good morning, take a seat. Breakfast will be brought in soon. Dobby was praising you because Ginny and I told him that he could go anywhere he wanted to today, or do anything he wanted. He thinks were the best."

Arthur nodded. "I see, that explains it. It's nice for you to have us all here, Harry." He seemed a little uncomfortable and Harry wondered briefly if Molly had mentioned to him about he and Ginny had spent the night making love.

"No problem, Arthur, really, anytime. Besides, Ginny and I … we don't want to be stuck with the Dursleys by ourselves."

"Harry James Potter! Didn't your mother tell you to at least acknowledge them as your relatives?" Andrew Potter's portrait asked from the wall. "I heard her lecture you yesterday while James growled at your uncle. Stupid gits that family is."

Harry laughed. "She might have mentioned it, Granddad, but I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from."

Andrew grinned. "Sure do, but let's not tell your mum we said so. Gwen dear, you won't tell Lily, will you?"

Gwen stared at her husband with a disapproving glance. "No, I suppose not."

Molly stood up and smiled. "Are you Harry's grandparents?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes, I am his grandmother and I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you, Molly, may I call you Molly? Harry has spoken nothing but kind words about you."

Molly blushed. "Oh well, he's such a wonderful young man!"

Gwen smiled. "He certainly is."

Harry laughed as Molly began a conversation with his grandparents. "Well, now that their talking."

Ginny grinned and kissed him softly. She felt him tense as all three of the Dursleys walked into the dining room. "Don't do anything, love."

Harry nodded. "Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley."

Aunt Petunia nodded curtly at Harry. "Hello."

Molly, Gwen, and Andrew stopped talking and Molly took a seat next to her husband as the Dursleys sat down at the table. Harry could tell that Molly was just dying to say a lot of things to them, but she was silent. Within ten minutes, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, Neville, and Luna were all sitting in the room as well and Dobby and Winky brought out tons of food. Like Molly, the house elves made enough to feed an army when they cooked. Soon conversations flowed around the room and everyone was involved in something.

Ginny had moved into the chair next to Harry, but she was holding his hand tightly and Harry could feel her uneasiness as Dudley's gaze continued to loom over her in a greedy lustful way. Harry wondered how he dared after everything that he had endured for doing that very thing. He glanced over at Remus and his eyes flashed dangerously before he titled his head towards Dudley. Remus nodded and mouthed for him to ignore him; they would deal with him later. This seemed to momentarily cheer Harry up as he listened to Fred and George talk about their latest inventions for the joke shop.

"Man, Harry, you've got to come and check out the shop soon. We're doing so well that we're thinking about opening a second shop in Hogsmeade." Fred explained.

Harry grinned. "Really? Congratulations, you guys must be doing really well than."

George nodded. "We are. We already found a location too, and we can easily afford it. I mean, money will be tight for a while, but it will be well worth it."

"Hey, you guys need a loan, you just tell me. I trust you guys completely! Oh and I forgot to tell you guys, Remus and I went through the attic at Grimmauld Place and I kept a bunch of stuff back that I thought you guys might be interested in. Maybe you can use it for the shop."

Fred grinned. "Sounds good, and we might take you up on that loan if we're too tight, but I think we'll be fine. Thanks anyway."

Harry grinned. " No problem. So how is the shop going to run with two different locations?"

George shrugged. "Well, the apartment over top is getting a little crowded … I mean when we have girls over, you know, one of us usually has to leave, even with two bedrooms. I'll take over the new shop at Hogsmeade and Fred will run the one in Diagon Alley. Besides, Fred is getting pretty serious in his relationship … never thought that would happen before me."

Fred shrugged. "Hey, when it happens, it happens, nothing that you can do!" He buttered a piece of toast and took a bite, winking at Ginny.

"Who are you dating, Fred?" Ginny asked.

Fred grinned. "Angelina Johnson. I ran into her in the summer and we started going out … it's great, she's great. But then again I think I always had a little thing for her."

Ginny grinned. "That's great! You two always did get along well."

George shrugged. "I ran into Alicia Spinnet last week, did you know she's engaged to Oliver Wood?"

"Really? They would be so cute together." Ginny said.

Harry grinned as everyone finished up their breakfast. Ginny and Hermione brought Molly, Arthur, and Fleur out to see Harry's parents and the Dursleys went into the living room to get away from the "freaks", though to their utter disgust, Seamus, Lavender, Neville, and Luna followed them; so Harry walked over to Lupin.

"Remus, I want Dudley to pay for what he did. I don't think that he suffered enough."

"What did Duddikins do?" Fred asked in a teasing voice. "Really, Harry, don't you think that this childhood hatred has gone on far enough?"

George nodded. "Yeah, I mean we all know that he's a git, Harry, but let bygones be bygones."

Harry shook his head. "That's not what this is about. It's about what he did to Ginny."

"Harry, she didn't want anyone to know." Lupin replied.

"No, she didn't want her parents to know. She never said anything about her brothers."

Fred's teasing manner faded. "What did that fat git do to, Ginny? And where the hell were you at the time?"

Harry sighed. "I was getting rooms set up for company … and he … he tried to rape her! He broke her hand and he put bruises on her body. I healed them but … I want him to pay."

"WHAT?" Bill exclaimed, standing up from the table. "He tried to rape my sister?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I beat him up pretty good, bloodied him up. Remus tried to stop me and then I used a dark spell on him, the same one I used on Malfoy in sixth year."

Ron gasped. "The one where it cuts bloody gashes all over his body?"

"Yeah … but Remus healed him … I want him to suffer more. Dobby told me this morning that he, Winky, and Maddy had a hand in beating him up a bit last night too. But it's still not enough."

Bill nodded. "Well, he's certainly not going to get away with that."

Lupin stood up. "Now come on, guys, I know that he did a terrible thing but you can't kill him."

"Why the hell not?" Bill demanded.

Lupin grinned. "I said that you couldn't kill him … doesn't mean you can't make him suffer."

Fred grinned wickedly. "I like the way your mind works, Remus. So what's the plan?"

**By** the time the afternoon came around, everyone was in the backyard for a game of Quidditch, including the Dursleys, who Harry had forced to go outside. He didn't want them alone in the house. He had a shed full of brooms to use, so he passed them out to everyone who wanted to play, which was everyone outside of Molly, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Tonks (only because she was pregnant and Remus wouldn't let her), Fleur, and the Dursleys. They split up the teams, trying to figure out how to play fairly. So the first team had Harry as chaser, Fred as a beater, Bill as keeper, and Lavender as a chaser. The other team had George as a beater, Ron as keeper, Seamus as chaser, and Ginny as chaser. They started the game, soaring around the pitch as Luna playfully commemorated from below.

As they whiled the hours away playing Quidditch, Tonks was torturing Dudley silently … which was part of the plan … and she did it quietly, so that no one noticed her doing anything. What she did was that she had a small electrical shock machine which she had received from Fred and George . It was one of their new inventions as a dark arts weapon. It was a tiny tack and she would whisper the name of the person that she wanted to shock, and then just press the button sporadically when she felt like it. Dudley was seated in a chair on the patio stuffing his face with the snacks that the house elves had put out, and every once in a while Tonks would let him have a good jolt. She felt pretty damn proud of herself every time too. She smiled as she thought about what the Weasley brothers had in store for Dudley Dursley. She grinned wickedly, thinking that he was definitely going to get what was coming to him. She watched him jolt again as the shock ran through him. He kept looking around, trying to figure out what was going on, but he couldn't. She laughed to herself as she hit the button again. He so deserved pain after trying to rape Ginny.

When the Quidditch game was over, they sat outside and ate snacks as Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Molly, and Arthur went inside. He knew that Molly and Arthur were going to talk to his aunt and uncle inside. Ginny had given him a look of terror when he had insisted on Dudley staying outside with them, but he simply pulled her close and whispered.

"Don't worry."

Dudley had been told to stay outside with the rest of the "kids". Bill had insisted on staying outside with them, saying that he wanted to visit with his siblings a bit. Fleur had smiled at him and kissed his cheek before going into the manor with the so-called grown-ups. Seamus, Lavender, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione had all wandered over to the indoor pool deciding to go for a swim, leaving Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Bill alone with Dudley.

Bill turned to give Dudley an icy stare. "Do you have any idea what I would like to do you right now?" Bill asked his voice dripping with ice and a barely suppressed rage.

Dudley gulped. "I didn't do anything."

Bill laughed as Ron, Fred, George and Harry surrounded Dudley in his chair. "You didn't do anything? You tried to rape my baby sister."

Dudley shook his head, no, his fat bottom lip quivering. Harry thought that he looked pathetic. "But I didn't."

Bill looked furious. "Why you piece of shit!" He raised his fist and Ron grabbed his arm.

"Now Bill, be nice now … Dudley is a guest. And we wouldn't want to hurt your hands, after all they are important for your job."

Then Ron turned and ploughed his fist into Dudley's face. "There, all better now."

Bill grinned. "Much better."

Dudley looked terrified. He was cocky when it was one on one, but to have all of these people standing around him and looking down on him made him worry. "I didn't deserve that."

Fred glared at him. "Oh, you most certainly did! Here, Dud, want some candy?" Fred placed a piece of a Nosebleed Nougat in Dudley's mouth. Dudley instantly began to pale and his nose began to bleed like crazy as the blood poured down his face. "Oh, does that bother you, Duddikins?"

Dudley nodded. "Make it stop!"

George grinned. "Sure." He placed a piece of a Puking Pastilles from the skiving snackboxes into Dudley's mouth and he began to vomit uncontrollably as he paled. "Oh, that must have been the wrong pill."

Fred grinned. "I know just how to fix that." He gave him another one from the skiving snackboxes, this one was a Fainting Fancy, shoving it down Dudley's throat and grinning as he fainted. "So how long should we leave him here?"

Bill glared down at the vomit and blood covered Dudley as the blood continued to drip from his nose. "Oh I think that we should make him wake up, and hurt him a little more. No one hurts Ginny and gets away with it."

George grinned. "Sure." He grabbed the cure pill for the fainting skiving snackbox and forced it down Dudley's throat.

Dudley instantly woke up, only to vomit again as blood continued to fall from his nose. He was extremely pale now. "Here Dud, we've got another one for you." He shoved another pill down Dudley's throat, this one being a Fever Fudge which forced his fever to rise several degrees.

As Dudley was burning up, Ron moved and smashed his fist into Dudley's gut. "You stupid git!"

They stood there and watched him suffer through the uncontrollable sickness for ten minutes before Fred pointed his wand at Dudley and tied him to the chair.

"Feel better, Dud?" Fred asked.

Dudley shook his head no tears pouring down his face. "No."

Bill grinned. "Good … because do you know what I'd like to do? No … well I'd like to rip of your b –"

"BILL! FRED! GEORGE! RON! HARRY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Ginny demanded as she watched them jump guiltily apart from Dudley.

Harry shrugged. "He deserves it, Gin."

"You told my brothers?"

"Maybe."

Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Dudley. "Okay, listen up, you lying piece of shit! I have been worried and scared of you all morning, so I guess you get points there. What you did was … disgusting, and I only wish that I wouldn't have been shocked so much, otherwise I would have done this." She swished her wand and muttered a familiar incantation and seconds later Dudley had bat bogeys all over his body. Ginny smiled and turned to grin at her brothers and Harry. "I feel better now. Carry on." She put her want back into her pocket and walked away.

Harry grinned after her. "I'm speechless."

Bill nodded. "Me too, he looks pitiful. The bat bogey hex is supposed to be mildly painful … and itchy."

"And it is that." Fred said. "As I have suffered the impact from our dear sister on more than on occasion. Well, shall we carry on?"

George grinned. "I think so." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dudley hitting him with the jelly legs curse.

"Good one," Ron said before grinning wickedly. "Eat slugs." He laughed as Dudley continued to vomit, bleed, and now vomit slugs as well. "Enjoying that."

Fred grinned. "Let's let him get a better taste of those slugs, George."

George nodded. "Sure thing, Fred." He stuffed the antidote pills down Dudley's throat for each skiving snackbox and then he just watched as he vomited it up slugs, jelly legs wiggling, and looking disgusting, as he was covered in bat bogeys. "He looks good."

Bill nodded. "I'd say so, how about if we just give him a bit of severing charm … and I think I know just what I want to cut off." At Harry and his brother's horrified expressions, he grinned. "I'm not that mean, though it would serve the git, right, I was thinking we'd start with like his hair and maybe freak him out a bit … like make pieces of his body disappear."

George grinned. "I see." George flicked his wand and using an invisibility charm made Dudley's arm vanished. Dudley screamed and vomited three more slugs. "Oops, sorry, Dud, you didn't need that arm did you?"

Bill laughed and vanished his leg next before muttering a fire charm and causing his other leg to catch fire.

Dudley screamed again and Fred put the fire out. "Now come on, Bill, play nice."

Bill sighed. "Oh alight." He pointed his wand at Dudley again, this time making him break out in red blotchy hives. He was thinking about possibly setting fire to his balls when he froze, his wand in the air.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU FIVE DOING TO THAT BOY?" Molly exclaimed as she shoved them all out of the way angrily.

Bill glared at his mother. "We're trying to make him pay for what's he done."

Molly glared at her eldest son. "William, I thought that you would know better by now! You're a grown man!"

Bill shrugged. "Yeah, well, this git tried to rape my sister; he's not getting off easily."

Molly stopped and her gaze flickered back to the five angry men standing in front of her. "He what?"

Harry stepped forward. "Ginny didn't want you to know. She was afraid that you'd worry, but yesterday, he tried to rape her. She got away before he could, but that doesn't excuse his behaviour."

Molly looked at them in shock for a moment, and then she turned her gaze over at Dudley. He had dried blood and vomit all over and he had soiled himself in his fear. He had cuts and bruises on his face from Ron's fist and the ring he wore on his hand. He was still throwing up slugs and was half invisible, covered in jelly legs, bat bogies, red blotchy hives, and he had burn marks on his body.

"You are a despicable man! Finite Incantatem." All of the spells disappeared and Dudley was simply battered, sickly, and bruised.

George sighed in frustration; the git needed to suffer more.

Then to everyone's surprise, Molly smacked Dudley upside the head so hard that he almost fell out of the chair. Then she smacked him again. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER? YOU ROTTEN SPOILED SON OF A –"

"MOLLY!" Arthur exclaimed, coming out and pulling his wife away from Dudley as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came rushing out of the house.

"Dudley!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, running to take her son in her arms as much as she could. "Oh, Dudley boy, what happened to you, oh my poor baby?"

"Arthur, the boys say he tried to rape Ginny." Molly replied as calmly as she could as she tried to smack Dudley again.

"What?" Arthur asked; his voice so cold that it sent chills down Harry's spine. Harry had never once heard Arthur Weasley's voice sound like that before. He turned to look at Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Bill, who nodded at him. Then he walked over to the Dursleys and slammed his fist into Dudley's gut. "Go to hell!" Then he turned and brought his crying and angry wife back into the house.

Bill grinned. "See, they understood."

Fred laughed. "Wish we could have done more."

Harry turned to his aunt and uncle who were coddling Dudley like a baby and looking at his hurts. "He deserved that."

Uncle Vernon glared up at him. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY BOY? USING THAT … THAT THING TO PUT SPELLS ON HIM … HITTING HIM THAT WAY! WHY YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF … OF HOOLIGANS!"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe we are, but he deserved it. I'm serious. If he ever lays a hand on my fiancée again, or any other woman here for that matter, I'll kill him. That's a fact. And Dudley, be thankful that's all we did, because if you ever try to rape someone again, your punishment will be a hell of a lot worse."

Then he turned and walked back into the house, ignoring the shocked responses from his aunt and uncle and the loud smack that told him that his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had both hit Dudley. 

**Everyone** pretty much left Potter Manor after the encounter in the backyard. Harry didn't mind, he was eager to get away from the Dursleys. He talked to Lupin and since they were going away on their honeymoon, they agreed to let the Dursleys move into Grimmauld Place where Kingsley would keep an eye on them. Harry no longer wanted them in his home … well, at least in Dudley's case. Once they were gone, everyone else headed back.

When Harry arrived back at Hogwarts with his friends he sighed in relief … the weekend's bad points had far-out voted the good ones. Then he remembered his adventure with Ginny that morning in the shower and he grinned wickedly as Ginny walked over to him and took a seat on his lap in the common room.

"What are you grinning at, Harry? My mum and dad were horrified that I had almost been … well, it's not a grinning manner!" Ginny replied.

Harry kissed her softly. "I know, love … I was thinking about making love to you in the shower this morning."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed playfully, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Not so loud, others will hear you."

He grinned. "So what … let them be jealous?"

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Harry."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

Then he brought his lips down to hers, bringing memories of their lovemaking, back to mind.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter XLIII — Quidditch**

**The** school year began to pick up its pace and Harry found himself cramming when it came to revising for his N.E.W.T.s. Every night, every seventh year could be found somewhere in the castle, eagerly pouring over their notes from every class in anticipation of their Nastily Exhausting Wizards Tests. Harry figured the name had it on the money, as he once again reviewed his notes from Transfiguration. His exams started tomorrow and he didn't even feel slightly ready.

With two weeks left of the year, Harry felt like he was slowing losing an important piece of his past. Hogwarts had been his home for seven years … the only home that he ever remembered having and now he didn't know where he was going to go. Sure, he had homes, and he planned to go stay at the Burrow for most of the summer so that he could work on the wedding plans with Ginny … though he didn't know where he fit in there, as Molly had taken over most of those. But he figured that he would help out, after all, it was his wedding. He also still had to decide on the Quidditch team that he wanted to play on. At the end of two weeks, all of the offers would be in as well. Over the last two weeks since he had spent the eventful weekend at Potter Manor, more and more Quidditch team offers had come in. Now not only had he been offered full-time seeker for the Wigtown Wanderers and the Ballycastle bats but also for the Appleby Arrows, the Tutshell Tornadoes, and to Ron's dismay the Chudley Canons. He had been offered reserve seeker for the Falmouth Falcons and the Caerphilly Catapults. He was a definite no for the reserve teams and he had found out from McGonagall that Coach Winston of the Falcons only wanted him anyway because of his fame. Seamus had already accepted an offer … his dream offer in his opinion. He had been offered to play full-time chaser for Ireland's national team and he had jumped at the opportunity. Ron had been offered many positions as well; many on the same team as Harry, but like Harry, he didn't know what he wanted yet.

Harry shook the thought of Quidditch from his mind, and tried to focus once again on his Transfiguration notes. He knew that he didn't need good scores to be a professional Quidditch player, but Hermione had lectured both him and Ron for over an hour on the importance of having the grades, so that when they retired they had something to fall back on. Neither Harry nor Ron had wanted to argue with her, so here he was studying again. He stared down at the diagram of how to turn a bird into a water goblet and sighed … he knew all of this. He couldn't study any more when he felt like he was ready.

He sighed and closed his books, packing everything up before leaving the library and heading back upstairs to the common room. Hermione was lecturing some first years on something so Harry snuck upstairs and climbed into bed. He was exhausted. He glanced over at the clock, it was only ten. He sighed and closed his eyes anyway, and seconds later he was asleep. 

**The **exams went by quickly and Harry actually left every one feeling confident. As he answered the last couple questions on his written Defence against the Dark Arts exam, he grinned … it was over. He handed in his paper and then grabbed Ginny's hand as the class filed out, pulling her outside and leaving Ron alone with Hermione to deal with her exam obsession that she had; the one where she liked to go over every single question and figure out how exact she was.

"Anxious to be outside, Harry?" Ginny asked as she walked beside him out in the sun.

Harry laughed. "Anxious to be away from, Hermione. I love her to death, but … she's been driving me crazy!"

Ginny grinned and reached up to kiss him softly. "Me too, love. So now you're done?"

"Thank Merlin!"

Ginny laughed. "Well, you know that I would love to stay out here and keep you company, but I have one more exam … Ancient Runes and its right after lunch. I just want to get some last minute revising in."

Harry sighed and kissed her. "Good luck."

She grinned. "Thanks. Are you coming in for lunch?"

He shook his head. "I'll be in later; right now I just want to get some air."

Ginny nodded and smiled warmly at him. "Alright, see you later."

Harry watched her hurry back into the school and he turned his attention instead to the letter he carried in his pocket. He had been offered one hell of an offer that morning and he had yet to tell anyone about it. It had come while he had been getting dressed since he was late for breakfast. He opened the letter and began to read it over for what was probably the tenth time that day: 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you are one of the most sought after Quidditch players of the time. Many wonderful teams have asked for your support in helping them to make it to the World Cup, we however have not. However, last night two of our players told us that they were retiring and would not be joining us for another season. One of them was our seeker, William Brown. We were all very shocked at this … of course they should have told us sooner, but alas they did not. I took the liberty of watching the recordings of the few games Mr. Brooks received of you at Hogwarts and I must say that you are without a doubt the most incredible seeker that I have seen in many years. But I suppose it runs in the family. I asked your father to play for us, since he lived nearby and I knew him as a boy. He loved Quidditch. But with the war going on, he turned to being an Auror instead._

_Now I know that you are very famous for being The Boy Who Lived and now The Man Who Defeated Voldemort and I was slightly nervous at first about approaching you because of it. Most of our players do not like a lot of publicity and I was afraid that with someone who receives so much that it might not work out so well for us. However, I talked to Mr. Brooks about it and he has informed me that you also are not a fan of publicity and let me tell you, the thought just made me smile. You would be perfect for this team . I understand that you are planning on living in Scotland in the manor where James once lived; therefore I think that you should take into consideration the closeness of your home to your job as well. The Pride of Portree, the best team in Scotland in my personal opinion, would be honoured if you would accept this offer and play with us full time as a seeker. We practice four days a week one of those days being Saturday and we only practice from noon to four. If you play for us we are willing to offer you 200,000 galleons a year as well as five free tickets to every game for the first year that you play with us. As a bonus and for your effort, you will receive an extra 150 galleons for every snitch that you catch and an additional 10 galleons for every game you allow us to win by catching that snitch. I know how great of an offer that this, is which is why I am urging you to please accept it. _

_Also, I was told that you are recently engaged, so I added a jersey in the box for your fiancée, your name is already on the back, Mr. Potter, as we are very much hoping that you will accept our offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward R.M. MacDonald_

_Head Coach of the Pride of Portree_

Harry looked down at the letter again and sighed. This was the offer of a lifetime and he knew it. The practice schedule was perfect because it gave him a life in between and he knew that the practices themselves would be hard work, even if they were only half a day. The pay was unbelievably good and twenty thousand galleons over the most expensive one he had received so far. With the bonus for the snitch and the game wins he would even have a chance at better pay. He was getting free tickets to the game for an entire year and he had gotten a hooded sweatshirt, a jersey, and a long-sleeved t-shirt for Pride of Portree with the number seven on the back of all of them and Potter written across the top for both him and Ginny. He read the letter again and nodded … oh yeah, this was what he wanted.

He tucked the letter back into his pocket and headed upstairs to talk to Professor McGonagall about the offer and how to go about accepting it. He met her in the hallway half-way. "Hello, Potter, how did you do on your exams?"

Harry grinned. "I think I did alright."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Good. So what can I do for you?"

Harry smiled. Well, I just got an incredible offer from Pride of Portree and I'm pretty positive that I want to accept it."

McGonagall nodded. "I see, well come on up to my office, and we will go over it together."

Harry followed her upstairs and took a seat across from her, handing her the letter. He grinned up at Dumbledore's portrait, which happened to be sleeping peacefully at the moment. He turned his attention back to McGonagall who was reading over the letter.

Finally she looked up and smiled. "Well, you're right about one thing, this is an incredible offer. And Edward MacDonald wasn't lying about the publicity, his entire team has always kept a low profile, and he is very good at helping them stay away from the press other than the normal things of course, such as photo shoots both individual and team and biographies, and articles on each player. But unlike other teams, he doesn't always have the press at practices and cornering his team in the locker room, stuff like that. Many coaches allow this on a regular basis." McGonagall explained. "Mr. Brooks was telling me this, in case you're wondering how I suddenly know it. Well, Potter, I think it's a good offer and I think that you should take it if you want it."

Harry grinned. "I think I might. I just want to talk to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione first."

McGonagall smiled. "Understandable. Well, when you decide to accept, come back and tell me. It's my job to set up a meeting with Edward MacDonald so that you can accept in person."

Harry nodded. "Alright, thanks Professor."

"No problem, Harry. Now why don't you go get some lunch before the hour's over."

"I think I will. See you."

Harry hurried out of the office, his head spinning as he grinned to himself. This was the chance of a lifetime … if only Ron could be on the same team.

**Harry** stepped into the Great Hall later on that day for dinner. He had been pouring over the letter and the merchandise from every team that had asked for him to play, but he kept turning back to Portree. He hadn't seen Ron or Hermione since the exam that morning and he has anxious to talk to them. He took a seat in between Ron and Ginny in the Great Hall, leaning over to kiss Ginny softly.

"Hey, how did your last exam go?"

Ginny grinned. "I think I did really well. Where are you coming from?"

"The common room. I need to talk to you three later, after dinner."

Ron and Hermione nodded at him. "Sure Harry, actually I got something to say too." Ron replied.

Harry grinned. "Great." He began to pile food onto his plate. He was suddenly very hungry. As soon as they were all done eating, the four of them made themselves comfortable in the Head Boys room.

Ron grinned. "Well, Harry you go first."

Harry nodded. "Alright, well this morning I got the best offer yet for Quidditch and I think that I'm going to take it."

Ginny jumped into his arms, grinning. "Harry, that's wonderful! What team? How are all of the objectives?"

Harry laughed. "It's four days a week of practice for four hours including Saturday. Their offering me 200,000 galleons a year plus a bonus of 150 galleons for every snitch I catch! I get five free tickets to every game I play for the first year. Um … and 10 galleons extra for every game we win when I catch the snitch. It's a great offer. It's Pride of Portree."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "I'm accepting that one too!"

Harry grinned. "You got an offer?"

Ron nodded, grinning now. "Yeah, this morning at breakfast. The guy said that two team members were retiring but blimey, what's the chance of both keeper and seeker leaving the team! I get 200,000 galleons a year also and their offering me 20 galleons for every save! And I get the five free tickets for the first year too! This is awesome, Harry! We're going to be on the same team!"

Harry grinned. "This is cool. Oh and I have something for you Gin, I'll be back." He hurried up the stairs to get the box of clothes and then went back down. "Ginny, I got that shirt you wanted." He pulled out the three shirts with his name and number on it and she grinned.

"Yes!" She pulled the jersey over her head and then reached up to kiss him softly. "Perfect fit."

Ron had some too and he handed them over to Hermione, who looked just as excited. "Here, you've got some too."

Hermione pulled the Pride of Portree jersey over her head grinning. "Look, I'm Weasley number three."

Ron laughed and kissed her softly. "Yeah you look good in that."

Hermione smiled. "I look good in everything, Mr. Weasley."

Ginny laughed and threw her arms around Harry. "Well, are you and Ron going to go accept then?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Come on Ron, we've got to go talk to McGonagall so she can set up a meeting with MacDonald."

Ron laughed. "Alright, then let's go. This is bloody awesome!"

Harry grinned. It sure was. As long as they were on the same team, he was happy.

**Two **days later, Harry and Ron were both standing outside of McGonagall's office nervously awaiting the arrival of Edward R.M. MacDonald. McGonagall smiled warmly at them, telling them not to worry. Harry paced nervously, what if he had already given the position away? After all, he couldn't only have offered it to the two of them. He grinned when the man came out of the fire, dusting himself off. He wasn't very tall at about 5'9 but he was built and obviously worked out a lot. He had dark brown hair that was slowly leaving his head bare and bright blue eyes. He grinned at them both.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, what an honour to meet you both." He held out his hand and they both shook it. "Might I just say that you two are some of the most incredible players that I have seen in quite a few years?"

"Thank you, sir." Harry and Ron both replied simultaneously.

MacDonald grinned. "No problem. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you both separately. Who wants to go first?"

Ron looked at Harry and gestured him forward. "You go."

Harry nodded. "Alright." He watched as Ron left the room with McGonagall and he turned to MacDonald.

"Mr. Potter, what can I say? I think I wrote everything of importance in the letter. But we would be honoured for you to play with us."

Harry grinned. "I've looked over your offer, sir, and it is the best one that I've seen yet and you were right, I like that it's close by my home as well."

MacDonald smiled. "So are you accepting my offer?"

Harry grinned broadly. "Is it still open?"

MacDonald laughed the sound rolling out of him and Harry decided on the spot that he liked him a great deal. "My, you are a good one. Of course the offer is still open."

"Then I accept."

MacDonald grinned and slapped his hands together. "Wonderful!" He opened up his briefcase and pulled out some parchment. "This here is the contract that I need you to sign to make everything official. Now the only thing in here that was not in the letter is that I'd like to sign you on for five years. Is that alright?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, that sounds good. What happens after five years?"

MacDonald smiled. "We renegotiate your contract."

Harry nodded. "Alright." He took the quill from MacDonald and then silently began to read over the contract, absorbing every word. "Sir, please don't take offence to this or anything, but I would like to have Professor McGonagall look it over before I sign it."

MacDonald grinned. "Of course. I have no problem with that at all."

Harry smiled and walked over to the door to ask McGonagall to come inside. She looked over the contract and read it. "Everything is in order, Potter."

Harry grinned. "Good, I thought so." He signed his name at the bottom and grinned, handing the quill back to MacDonald.

"Well, Potter, welcome to Pride of Portree."

Harry grinned broadly. "Thanks for having me."

MacDonald laughed. "Practice starts exactly two weeks after the end of term. I'll send you a notice with the schedule. Where are you going to be in two weeks?"

"The Burrow."

"Arthur Weasley's residence? Now he is a fine man, I'm glad he's minister. Alright, I will send it there. Until then, Mr. Potter, I wish you the best of luck."

Harry grinned. "Thank you, and see you then."

Harry walked out of the room and let Ron inside, grinning. As of this moment, he was now a professional Quidditch player.

**When** Ron stepped into the common room forty-five minutes later grinning, Harry jumped to his feet. "Did you sign?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah."

Ginny grinned and jumped to her feet, whistling loudly to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone! Ron Weasley and Harry Potter have just signed with Pride of Portree to be the new keeper and seeker!"

Pandemonium broke out as cheers and celebrations ran throughout the room. Harry was congratulated by everyone in sight and soon he found himself standing in front of Seamus.

"Looks like we'll be playing against each other, Harry."

Harry grinned. "That's alright, Ireland deserves you. You're a great chaser!"

Seamus grinned. "Well, I had a good captain."

Food made its way into the common room, and soon there was eating, drinking, and Weasley fireworks flying through the air as a party broke out. Harry took a seat on the couch, grinning, his life was finally going where he had once dreamed it would.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter XLIV — The Dursleys' Surprise**

**With** only one week left of the school year, Harry began to feel the sadness of leaving Hogwarts. The younger students were finishing up their exams, as N.E.W.T.s had started earlier than the rest of the exams, and the weather outside was just too beautiful to want to stay in. He grinned as he remembered the previous evening, what a perfect way to end the N.E.W.T.s, he thought. He was now a professional Quidditch player and in exactly three weeks time he would be practicing professionally with the Pride of Portree. The thought made him smile as he shovelled food into his mouth in the Great Hall. People from other houses had heard the news by now and had been congratulating him all morning. He sighed when he saw Professor McGonagall heading towards him.

"Potter, can I have word?"

Harry nodded. "Sure Professor." He drank down the rest of his juice before following her out into the entrance hall.

"Potter, Remus and Nymphadora arrived home two days ago from their honeymoon. Now your relatives are still staying there. Neither one of them seem to mind too much that the Dursleys are staying with them, however, Remus informed me earlier this morning that your aunt and uncle wish to have a word with you." She explained.

"Do you want me to go now?" He asked.

McGonagall nodded. "If you don't mind. I think it would be better for everyone if you go and get the conversation over with."

"Do you know what they want?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No Potter, I don't, but they did request that you go alone and not to bring Miss Weasley."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't want Gin anywhere near them anyway. Alright, I'll just go tell Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and then I guess we'll see what the Dursleys want."

She smiled. "You can use my office when you're ready."

Harry nodded and went into the Great Hall to sit with his friends.

"What was that about?" Ron asked with his mouth full of food.

"The Dursleys want to talk to me. I'm heading over there now. I don't know when I'll be back." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded. "What do they want?"

"I have no idea. But they did ask that I go alone." He turned to Ginny. "I don't really want you around Dudley anyway."

Ginny nodded. "That's fine; I don't really want to be around him either."

Harry smiled. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Alright, then I'll see you guys later."

He waved goodbye and headed up to McGonagall's office, disappearing in green flames and arriving in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He grinned when he saw all three of the Dursleys who had been sitting at the table, jump out of their skin and shriek in surprise. "Hello."

"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed from the doorway as Tonks rushed past him and threw her arms around him.

"Hey Tonks, hey Remus."

Tonks smiled at him. "It's good to see you!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, so how was the honeymoon? Was the house all good?"

Lupin grinned. "It was wonderful, Harry! Thanks for letting us use the house it was beautiful. The beach was great, and it was nice to just sit around and do nothing."

Tonks grinned wickedly. "Remus, we did so much more then sit around, and I believe that nothing happened on the beach, in the garden, and –"

"Tonks!" Lupin exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Harry laughed. "I'm glad that you two had a good time. I've got good news myself."

"Oh, what happened?" Tonks asked.

Harry smiled. "Both Ron and I accepted positions as full-time seeker and keeper for Pride of Portree. We start practices in three weeks."

Lupin grinned. "Wow! That's awesome, Harry! Congratulations! What made you choose Pride of Portree?"

Harry shrugged. "The letter I received more than anything. The coach's name is Edward MacDonald and I guess he knew my dad briefly, mentioned that he tried to get him to play Quidditch but with the war going on that he completely understood when my dad decided to be Auror instead of a professional Quidditch player. But it's a great offer. He is really strict on the whole publicity scale, so I won't have reporters constantly in my face during practices and in the locker room. Practices are four days a week. I'm going to be making 200,000 galleons a year, and they offered me a bonus of 150 galleons every time I catch the snitch, and an additional 10 galleons every time that I catch the snitch and we win. I went over the contract with McGonagall before I signed it. I signed on for five years."

"That's amazing, Harry! Congratulations! And you said Ron got on the team too?" Tonks asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I had already decided that I was taking it and when I realized that Ron had also gotten an offer and was seriously considering taking it I just knew that it was the perfect team.

Lupin grinned. "Incredible! I am so proud of you. Your parents would be too, though James might have been a little bit jealous, but in a good way." He pulled Harry into his arms for a hug. "I am very proud of you. Do I get tickets?"

Harry laughed. "For the first year I get five free tickets to every game. So you and Tonks can come to every game because Ron gets the five free tickets too which will include a good chunk of his family."

"Excellent." Lupin glanced over at the Dursleys who were eating breakfast quietly and just staring at the three of them like they had five heads. "Well, I know that you came here to talk to your aunt and uncle, so Tonks and I will be on our way. We have an appointment to keep anyway. We have to make sure that our baby is being well taken care of."

Tonks smiled. "He is just fine."

"He?" Harry asked. "How do you know it's a boy?"

Tonks shrugged. "I don't. It's just a feeling I have."

Harry grinned. "I still think that the baby should be named after me."

Lupin laughed. "You do, do you?"

"Yup. Come on, Harry is a great name?"

Tonks smiled. "Harry or Harriett?"

Harry shrugged. "Both."

Lupin laughed. "Well, since you're going to be the baby's godfather that might be a little confusing, don't you think? But I promise that the baby's middle name will be Harry, right Tonks?"

Tonks nodded. "I swear."

Harry grinned. "Wow thanks, I mean, I was just kidding but … wow."

Tonks smiled. "See you later, Harry. We've got some errands to run after the appointment so we won't be back for a couple of hours."

"See you."

Lupin waved goodbye before he led Tonks from the room and few minutes later, Harry heard the front door close. He turned around to face the Dursleys and he sighed. "Well, I'm here now and I'm alone. What can I do for you?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stared up at him for a moment before Uncle Vernon spoke. "What's Quidditch?"

Harry's left eyebrow rose slightly in surprise. "It's a sport, sort of like a mix between football and basketball, but with four balls and it's played on broomsticks. I tried to explain it before when I wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup, and you got angry as soon as you heard the word broomsticks. Why?"

"Well, you mentioned that you're going to be playing professionally." Uncle Vernon replied. "So I guess congratulations are in order."

Harry couldn't help himself, his jaw dropped open and he swore it hit the floor. "Excuse me?"

Uncle Vernon's moustache twitched slightly. "You heard me. I said congratulations. What are a seeker and a keeper anyway?"

Harry shook his head slightly, almost as if he still wasn't sure if he was hearing this right, but decided to answer anyway. "I'm playing the position of seeker, and it's my job to worry about this little tiny gold ball called the snitch, which is hard to see and super fast. It flies around the game and I have to catch it before the other team's seeker. When I catch it we almost always win, because the snitch is worth 150 points. A keeper is my friend Ron's position, he's like a goalie, and he guards the hoops to keep the other team from scoring with one of the other balls, the quaffle. There are three hoops for him to guard."

Uncle Vernon looked slightly interested as he spoke, and it surprised Harry so much that he decided he better take a seat at the table. "How many players are on a team? What does each player do?"

Harry looked at his uncle quizzically before glancing around at his aunt and cousin . All three of them looked genuinely interested in what he was talking about. He shrugged, well whatever game they were playing, he could play along as well. "There's seven players; seeker, keeper, three chasers, and two beaters. The chasers play with the quaffle and have to try to get it through one of the three hoops on either side of the field, past the keeper. The beaters play with the other two balls, called bludgers, which fly around and try to knock people off of their brooms or injure them enough so that they can't play the game. The beaters have bats and kind of like in baseball they hit the ball, except they hit it towards members of the opposite team. Understood?"

Uncle Vernon nodded. "Yeah. It sounds … interesting."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's fun. I've got five free tickets to every game, and I would offer them to you if I thought you'd come."

"Thank you, Harry, I think we would like to come and see what you're going to be doing with your life."

For the second time that day, Harry's jaw dropped open. "You're serious? You actually want to come and watch my first game?"

Uncle Vernon nodded. "Yes, we would. If you don't mind, of course."

Harry just continued to stare at his uncle in shock for a full five minutes, finally he shrugged. "Sure, whatever, I'll let you know when the first game is. Look, why did you want to talk to me? I highly doubt it was about Quidditch?"

Aunt Petunia nodded. "No, it wasn't about Quidditch, but it is a little bit to do with your life. Dudley, will you please go upstairs so that your father and I can talk to Harry privately?"

"Why?" Dudley asked. "I deserve to listen in."

"Dudley, go upstairs now." Uncle Vernon demanded.

Dudley stood up and angrily glared at Harry before stomping out of the room.

Harry glanced over at his aunt and uncle. "He's going to listen in."

Uncle Vernon shook his head. "Then I'll lock him in a room. This is a private conversation."

Harry stood up and closed the door, grinning at Dudley who was sitting on the stairs. He locked it magically and then said "Imperturbatus", before he took a seat back at the table. "Now the door is locked magically so that he can't open it in any muggle way and I put a no eavesdropping charm on the door, so even if he has his ear there, he won't hear a thing."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "Thank you, Harry."

"Sure, no problem, now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Uncle Vernon sighed. "A little bit of everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, wondering not for the first time that day why his uncle was being so nice to him and so curious about his life.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia said softly. "At Potter Manor, Dudley did something very terrible, and … well, Vernon and I have realized how often we have chose to ignore his … trouble making."

Harry smirked. "Try: you've been doing it his whole life!"

Aunt Petunia nodded. "We know; which is why we've decided to talk to you. Do you have any important plans for today?"

"Not really, school's done."

"Good, because this conversation may take a long time. Okay, first of all … look, Harry, I know that this is going to sound really dumb, but … Vernon and I would like for you tell us your life story."

"Huh?" Harry asked. "My life story?"

Uncle Vernon nodded. "Yes. We need to know everything that you ever remember from your life with us, and from what Dudley has done. Also, we've realized that for our own piece of mind, we'd like to know about your life at school. What you've done and things like that? Harry, we realized that we have treated you badly the entire time that you were with us, yet … you still took us in and made sure that we were kept safe. If I was you, well hell, I probably would have done whatever your father's portrait was telling you to do to us. Petunia and I realized that after the terrible way that we treated you, you still turned into a good person and we want to know why? And we want to know about your life." Uncle Vernon gulped before continuing. "We would like to be a part of your life."

Harry just stared at them. He didn't know how to respond to something like this. Okay, so Aunt Petunia's interest was a different story, after all she had loved his mother in her own way, but Uncle Vernon? He wondered if he had died and landed in some weird alternate universe. He sighed and thought about what they had just said and then it hit him. They were worried about Dudley's behaviour and worried that they had made him that way. After all, they had treated Harry badly his whole life and he was okay. He grinned as he remembered Ginny saying something similar to them at Potter Manor. Alright, he thought, if they wanted to know his life story, he'd tell them. He ignored the hopeful flutter around his heart that said maybe this would make them want to be a family and then he wondered where that flutter had come from. He pushed the thought back and turned his attention back to his aunt and uncle.

"Alright, I'll do it. Where would you like me to start?"

Uncle Vernon smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "Yes, thank you. And I think that you should start from the very beginning."

Harry nodded. "Alright … but rather than talk about it, I think it would be better to just show you."

"Show us? How do you do that?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"With a pensive. Dobby," He said and Dobby appeared with a loud crack in front of him.

"Yes Harry Potter, sir."

Harry grinned. "Can you do me a favour? Can you go up into the master bedroom at Potter Manor and get my pensive out of the trunk at the end of the bed?"

Dobby nodded. "Oh yes, sir, I is coming right back." He disappeared again and a few minutes later he appeared back with the pensive. "Here it is, sir."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Dobby, that's all for now."

"Bye Harry Potter, sir." He glared at the Dursleys for a moment before he was gone again.

Harry placed the pensive on the table in front of them. Then he stood up. "Don't touch it, I'll be right back."

He got down on his knees and threw floo powder into the fire, sending his head sailing to McGonagall's office, who looked up in surprise.

"Potter, what can I do for you?"

"Professor, my aunt and uncle want to know about my life, can I show them memories in my pensive, since their muggles I wasn't sure?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's portrait spoke from the wall and Harry realized that he had not spoken to him in quite a while. "Yes Harry, muggles can be shown things in the pensive. Go right ahead."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir." He turned back to McGonagall. "I might be here for a while."

McGonagall nodded. "Understood. See you later."

Harry nodded and disappeared again, standing up from his aching knees and wandering back over to the table and sitting down. "Alright, this is a pensive. It is something where you can place memories and thoughts into so that you can view them more clearly."

"Where did you just go?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"To make sure that you could use it since you're not a wizard."

"But your head disappeared and you were still here?" Uncle Vernon asked nervously.

Harry nodded. "I know, it's a way of communication for wizards. Now I'm going to place some memories in here and we will then watch them, like a movie, understood?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Harry said. He pointed his wand to his head and concentrated on all of the memories that he had for the first eleven years of his life, before going to Hogwarts, and he placed them in one at a time. This took about twenty minutes. Once he was done he turned to them. "Alright now stick your hand into this liquid." He said as he stirred it with his wand and within seconds the three of them were standing in Godric's Hollow. "Now it's a memory so these people can't see us or hear us. We are just bystanders who watch what goes on."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia nodded as they watched. The first memory was the kitchen scene of Harry, Lily, and James. The scenes flashed by through the happy memories to the night of James and Lily's death; to the day Harry was dropped off at the Dursleys; to how Dudley tortured him his entire life; to Aunt Marge's dog Ripper chasing Harry up a tree; to Harry's horrible life at muggle school without friends because of Dudley's threats; to Harry's few times he used magic and didn't realize; to the dreams he had of his life with his parents, that flash of green light that he couldn't quite recall; to the unlimited chores he was forced to do everyday; to the nights and days he spent locked in his cupboard; to the days Dudley used him as a human punching bag when he hadn't run away fast enough; to the day he set the boa constructor on his cousin; to the day that the first letter arrived; and to when Hagrid appeared in the shack on the sea and told him everything. When he pulled them out, two hours later, they were in shock. Harry let them think about what they had seen as he replaced all of the memories before placing memories from his last seven years at Hogwarts and the summers in between into his pensive.

"You remember seeing your parents' death?" Aunt Petunia asked, tears in her eyes.

Harry nodded. "I didn't at first, until I met the Dementors in my third year, which force you to relive your worst memory, and that happened to be mine. It explained a lot, as I used to have nightmares about laughter and a flash of green light. I believe you'll be able to see the Dementors in the pensive because it's my memory and I can see them. Are you ready to see more?"

Both nodded, so Harry waited for them to enter the pensive with him again. Memories began to flash all over again. It started with Harry leaving the shack with Hagrid, where he went, what he learnt and how he got all of his school things; flashes of the Dursleys and their fear of him when he got back; how he had met the Weasleys at King's Cross; his first day on the train meeting Ron and Hermione; the sorting hat; brief look at his classes; Quidditch; the troll adventure on Halloween; receiving the invisibility cloak and his adventure discovering the three headed dog; what they learned about the Philosopher's Stone; how he stopped Voldemort from getting it, and how he got through the many obstacles with his friends before arriving at the stone; the feast and the return to the Dursleys; how Dobby had appeared and caused the ruckus at the dinner party; how Harry was locked in his room for days with bars on his window; how Ron, Fred, and George had come to rescue him in the flying car; how the Weasleys all liked him and his time at the Burrow; how he and Ron couldn't get through the barrier at King's Cross and had to take a flying car to school; how the whomping willow attack them; how they had almost got expelled; how Ron had received the Howler; the Death Day party; how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and how everyone suspected Harry; the duelling club and Harry's discovery that he could speak Parseltongue; how they had discovered Riddle's Diary; how they had solved the mystery; how Harry and Ron had dragged Lockhart down into the chamber; how Harry had slayed the basilisk and rescued Ginny; how he returned to the Dursleys and was forced to put up with Aunt Marge; how he blew her up; how he got onto the Knight Bus and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron only to be found by the Minister of Magic himself; how he learned that Sirius Black had escaped to kill him; how Harry met Lupin; how he had met the Dementors on the train; how Sirius had broken into the castle; how Harry learned how to repel the Dementors; how Harry discovered the real secret about Sirius Black; how he helped Sirius escape and saved Buckbeak; and how he once again returned to the Dursleys. Harry's slight taunting of his new godfather being a mass murderer and the Dursleys fear of him; how the letter had arrived from the Weasleys to go to the Quidditch World Cup; how the Weasleys had blown up the Dursley's living room and given Dudley Ton Tongue Toffee; the Quidditch World Cup; how the Dark Mark had appeared in the sky and Harry had learned what it was; how they had returned to Hogwarts and learned about the Tri Wizard Tournament; how the two schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived; how Harry was chosen as the fourth champion; the first task; the second task; the third task; how Harry had watched Voldemort come back to life; how Harry had escaped and told Dumbledore everything; how he had been trapped in a room with the impostor Mad Eye Moody; how he had learned that Snape was a Death Eater; how Sirius became known to the Weasleys; how he returned to the Dursleys and was angry at being kept in the dark; how no news of Voldemort seemed to be anywhere; how the Dementors had arrived in Little Whinging and he had stopped them from kissing Dudley; how the Order members had faked the contest so that the Dursleys would be gone when they came to rescue him; how he had arrived at Grimmauld Place and learned slightly what had been going on; how they went back to school and Harry was considered to be a pathological liar; how he had stood up to Umbridge only to be forced to write lines; how they started the D.A.; how he began to have visions of Voldemort and what he was doing; his Occlumency lessons with Snape; his adventure at the Ministry of Magic and watching Sirius' death; how he learned about the prophecy; how he blamed himself; how he returned to the Dursleys and Dumbledore came to rescue him; how they talked to the Dursleys briefly; how they went to go see Horace Slughorn; how Harry was allowed to return to the Burrow; how they arrived at school and learned that Snape was the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher; Harry's lessons with Dumbledore and what he had learned about Voldemort; his discovery of the Half-Blood prince; how he began to start dating Ginny; how he was Quidditch captain; how he went with Dumbledore to get the horcrux; how they arrived at the castle to find a battle; how Dumbledore was killed; the funeral and how Harry had broken up with Ginny; Harry asking her to come back to him on the train; Harry's return to the Dursleys.

The chores he did non-stop at the Dursleys; his conversation with Aunt Petunia; how Ginny and Lupin had come and how he learned about his wealth; his return to Grimmauld Place and his lessons; Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow; how Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together; Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventure to Little Hangleton, Godric's Hollow, and Potter Manor; the return to school; Harry's lessons and the increase in what he was learning; Harry learning that he was voted the Sexiest Teen Wizard Alive; Quidditch; the horcruxes and the talk with Snape; the talks with Dumbledore and the discovery of the horcruxes one by one; Harry's proposal to Ginny; the Weasley's reaction to their engagement; the fight with the Death Eaters at the Gaunt House; the preparations of war with the D.A. and the Order; the battle; the end of Voldemort; and rounding up the Death Eaters; the celebrations; winning the Quidditch Cup; Lupin and Tonks' wedding; being scouted and being offered tons of Quidditch jobs; McGonagall telling him about the Dursleys; Harry and Ginny going to get them from the police station; bringing them to Potter Manor; Harry finding Ginny as a cat and learning what happened; Harry attacking Dudley and Lupin pulling him away; Harry telling Ginny's brothers about Dudley; the attack on Dudley in the yard; the end of his exams; the acceptance of a seeker position on the Pride of Portree; McGonagall telling him that the Dursleys wanted to talk to him alone; and Harry arriving in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He pulled them out of the pensive once more and once again began to place the memories back into his head. This took about half an hour.

When he was done he glanced at his watch and realized that it was almost eight o'clock that evening. "Well, that's my whole life… basically. Fun isn't it?"

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon just stared at Harry for the longest time.

Finally Aunt Petunia spoke. "You did all that? You killed Voldemort?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I did. My life has not been easy. The first thing that I learned from Hagrid was that I was famous, famous for something that I didn't even remember, famous for surviving where no one else had. Since I had survived, people wanted me dead, and for the last seven years I've been working with that and living with that. Now Voldemort is dead and other than a few escaped Death Eaters, I think that I'm pretty safe. For once in my life, I'm happy. And for the first time ever, I don't have to spend the summer with you."

Uncle Vernon nodded. "Harry … I'm glad we understand your life now. Don't get me wrong, I mean, we should have asked a long time ago. But I've realized something today. You have everything that I've always wanted Dudley to have. You have goals, a promising career ahead of you, a beautiful and intelligent fiancée, a beautiful house, and money to boot. So what I want to know is where I went wrong? Why is Dudley so mean to other people? Why did Dudley … why did he try to rape someone?"

"So you actually believe that your precious Duddikins tried to rape Ginny? That is a step up; usually you just deny it all together." Harry said.

"I know. Harry, Dudley beats up people all of the time, usually they aren't even half his size and are usually younger. I thought that the boxing title would get him away from that, but it hasn't."

Harry sighed. "Look, I'm not a counsellor or anything, but I think it has to do with the way you treated me."

"What do you mean?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Well, you were never nice to me, always made me feel inferior to Dudley. I was picked on, you had no problem with letting Dudley beat me up and then we went to school. Well, you had always let Dudley beat me up, so why shouldn't he be able to beat up other kids if they don't do what he wants? Why shouldn't he be able to hit others when they talk to me and he told them not to?" Harry explained. "Do you see where I'm going with this? Then on top of that, when the teachers wrote home or called home and told you what Dudley was doing you were both all, 'oh no Duddy would never hurt a fly'. You both knew he would."

Aunt Petunia paled and tears welled up in her eyes. "God Vernon, he's right. We've ignored it from the beginning."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you did. And on top of that, he was your only child, so you spoiled him and ignored me. By doing so, Dudley has always felt more superior, and remember those tantrums that he used to pull when he didn't get what he wanted, or if he didn't have one more present then he did the year before. Personally, I think that this has only fuelled his problems. But honestly, I knew that he was staring at Ginny, lusting after her, undressing her with his eyes, but I never thought for even a second that he would try to force himself on her."

"We never expected that either." Uncle Vernon replied. "And when we saw you attacking Dudley like that out in the yard, we were so shocked and angry then when you mentioned what he did." Uncle Vernon gulped. "He needs help, Harry."

"Yeah, he does. I think that he should talk to a psychiatrist or something. But I think a magical one might be best, since he knows a lot about the wizarding world. Otherwise someone is going to declare him legally insane."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "Thank you, Harry."

"Yeah, well, for the first time you guys want to do the right thing so, I'll help. Ginny starts interning at St. Mungo's in the summer so I will get her to check someone out. In the meantime, you guys are staying here until the Death Eaters are caught."

Uncle Vernon grasped Harry's hand in his and shook it. "I really appreciate this, Potter; I know that I have always treated you like … well, like shit. But really, this means so much to Petunia and I, and I suppose … well, we would like to be a part of your life. That is, if you'll have us."

Harry smiled. "Sure. Look when I figure things out for the game, I'll send you an owl and same goes with the counsellor. And well … Ginny asked before and … I would really like it if you two came to our wedding. I don't want Dudley there, and I'm sure you understand that considering the circumstances with Ginny, but I would like for you to come."

Aunt Petunia smiled. "We'd love to, Harry. We really would."

Harry grinned. "Great, well I have to head back to school." He took the charms off the door and sighed. "This was an … odd day … but yeah, I need to go. See you."

"Harry, wait!" Aunt Petunia said before he could leave.

Harry turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for everything that you have done. You've made both Vernon and I realize the mistakes that we made, both with you and with Dudley, and there's nothing that we can do to possibly make it up to you. But we'd like to try. Harry, Vernon and I would really like to be a part of your life. Maybe, you could … write to us from time to time?"

Harry smiled at his aunt; this was what he had always wanted, a chance for a family with his aunt and uncle, he wanted them to be a part of his life. He sighed; he had just never known that that had been what he had wanted. "Sure. See you later."

He waved goodbye and was surprised when his aunt pulled him close for a tight hug and then kissed his cheek. He grinned at her and then he stepped into the fire, thinking that this was the weirdest day of his entire life, and he wondered how life would be with he and the Dursleys being on friendly terms. He grinned; well hopefully it would be much better then before.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter XLV — The Plans**

**When** Harry arrived back into the common room the first thing that he did was look for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. When he found them sitting in the Head Boy's room he grinned and closed the door behind him.

"Harry! You were gone a long time." Hermione replied.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and you will never believe what just happened!"

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry quickly told them about his long, and extremely odd conversation with the Dursleys. How they had wanted to know all about his life, and how they wanted him to write to them from time to time; how they wanted to attend his first Quidditch game; and how they asked for his help in curing Dudley. Hermione and Ginny looked slightly thoughtful, but Ron was as usual a perfect audience as he sat and stared at Harry in none other then mind-blowing shock.

"What the hell happened to them?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "How should I know? I think it has something to do with Dudley's dumbass move on Ginny. It really scared them or something, like they had never realized that their son was capable of doing something like that. They were really interested in what exactly Dudley had done, and why or how he had done it. Then they wanted to know about me and if I thought they had been ignoring Dudley's aggressiveness. Let me tell you, it was the oddest conversation that I have ever had in my entire life."

Ron nodded. "Hell, I'd say so. After everything that they've done to you and they just expect you to be … friends? Harry, why the hell didn't you curse them?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry was taking the peace offering for a reason; he doesn't want to fight with them. It's called being nice, something you, Ronald Weasley, know nothing about."

"Hey!" Ron said. "I know how to be nice, and don't pull this crap on me, Mione, you'd like to curse them into oblivion yourself so don't deny it."

Ginny giggled. "Do you two ever stop arguing?"

Harry laughed. " Tell me about it. Look, Ron and Hermione are both right. Yeah I thought about cursing them quite a few times, but today when I got there I talked to Remus and Tonks and then before I could find out what they wanted Uncle Vernon asked me about Quidditch and I just about swallowed my tongue. After I got over the shock I realized that I did want to take the peace offering. If they're going to be nice to me, then sure I'll take it. They treated me bad my entire life so it was nice to just … well, it was nice. They've realized their mistake with Dudley and they want to get him help."

Ron snorted. "A git like that won't ever be helped; he's stuck being a dumbass for his entire life."

Hermione smacked him in the arm. "Ron!"

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron demanded.

"You should know!"

"Well, I don't, what did I do wrong?"

"Humph!" Hermione replied. "Well, if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you."

Ginny walked over to take a seat next to Harry on the arm of his chair. "Geez, we can't even have a normal conversation without them going on."

Harry grinned. "I've noticed. Can you imagine them married?"

Ginny laughed. "Yes … and they're going to be so happy together."

"Yeah, they will be." He pulled her down into his lap and brought his lips gently to hers. "I know that you're going to be doing some healer training at St. Mungo's so I was wondering if you could recommend a good counsellor or mind healer type of person who works there to talk with Dudley. I told my aunt and uncle that a witch or wizard would be better than a muggle because Dudley knows too much about the magical world."

Ginny nodded. "Of course. I understand that he needs help, Harry, and … well after I Bat Bogey Hexed him … I felt so much better."

Harry took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes. "I know that you're not as okay as you say you are. Come on, Gin, no matter what happened afterwards you've got to feel … I don't know."

"I am okay, Harry. I'm over it, I mean … he almost … I'm okay. I still have dreams but … they will go away in time." She leaned down and brought her lips to his to show him that as long as she had him, she would continue to be fine. Harry slipped his fingers into her hair as he kissed her back and he heard Ron groan loudly in what sounded like distress. He pulled back and glanced over at his friend.

"What's up, Ron?"

"Do you have to always bloody-well have your lips locked with my sisters'?"

Harry grinned. "Well, how else was I supposed to occupy my time when you and Hermione began yet another argument? Ginny and I don't want to listen to your ranting."

Ron grinned. "Good point. So I believe you were saying something about helping the Dursleys."

Harry shrugged. "Dudley needs help, and I'm willing to make sure that he gets it. Other than that, I think everything has been mentioned." His stomach let out a loud rumble. "Except that I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving. Who wants to sneak off to the kitchens with me?" 

**It** was the final day of school and Harry couldn't help but feel sad as he double checked to make sure that the last of his things were packed up before they boarded the train. Last night's feast had been spectacular, a regular goodbye feast he supposed, but to him, it had been the last. McGonagall had told them that their N.E.W.T.s would come with the post over the summer along with their diplomas; if they passed of course. As soon as those words had been spoken, Hermione had begun to fret about her marks and Ron had rolled his eyes at her, causing another row between them. Harry grabbed his trunk and headed down the stairs. He glanced around at everything, taking everything in as he moved farther away from Gryffindor Tower.

Hogwarts had been his first real home and he felt almost heartbroken to be leaving it. He sighed as he made it outside into the sun and placed his trunks with everyone else's stuff just as Colin Creevey came running towards him.

"Hiya Harry!"

Harry managed a small smile. "Hello, Colin. What's up?"

Colin grinned. "Well, I wasn't sure if you had seen the paper this morning, so I thought you might want to take a look at it. I also added in a copy of _Witch Weekly_ there's something about you in there too."

Harry sighed. "Thanks Colin. Is it bad?"

Colin shrugged. "Not bad, but … well, just read it for yourself when you get a chance."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Colin." He waved goodbye and headed into the carriage where he saw Ginny sitting with Neville and Luna.

"Hey Harry, what do you have there?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Something about me. Colin gave it to me." He opened up the article in _Witch Weekly_ first and groaned as soon as he read the title; quickly skimming through it and making his worst suspicions come true. Ginny took it from him and began to read out loud.

**THE MAN WHO DEFEATED VOLDEMORT MEETS THE BOY WHO LIVED**:

Written By: _Emily Verrickson_

_Harry Potter will be leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today after spending seven wonderful years there. With Lord Voldemort gone the world is curious as to what Harry Potter plans to do with his life now. Well, _Witch Weekly_ has managed to discover just what the fans are anxious for._ _Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort, freeing the world of the Darkest Wizard known to mankind. Voldemort had even been worse than Grindelwald himself. Now when Harry was just baby, a year and half old to be exact, he caused Voldemort to disappear for eleven years, becoming the Boy Who Lived, the only known person to ever survive a killing curse. The world praised him for years because of this triumph. However, when Harry Potter returned to the wizarding world Voldemort reappeared, as if he was waiting for just the right moment for Harry to return. _

_Harry Potter again triumphed over Voldemort taking from him the Philosopher's Stone and he repeated his bravery and courage over the years showing the world exactly what a brave hero he is._ _As Harry Potter began to get older, he adopted two other skills that seem to draw such attention to him other than his famous scar and his incredible bravery. First of all is his incredible talent on the Quidditch pitch. Harry Potter became the youngest seeker in over a century to play Quidditch and with his extraordinary skill, many fans take to watching him play as a favourite past time. Second, Harry Potter has grown into an incredibly handsome man. Those gorgeous emerald green eyes and that thick black hair and let's not forget his magnificent body. Girls, I know what your thinking … yum … which is why _Witch Weekly_ voted him _Sexiest Teen Wizard_ … well in a new pole that the fans decide Harry Potter has earned a new title: _Sexiest Man Alive. Witch Weekly_ is hoping that Mr. Potter will grant an interview to comment on this new title. _

_Now the question that everyone has been wondering: what does The Boy Who Lived/The Man Who Defeated Voldemort/Sexiest Teen Wizard/Sexiest Man Alive/Harry James Potter, plan to do with his life? Harry Potter has accepted the seeker position for Scotland's own Pride of Portree . It looks like young Mr. Potter will be playing professional Quidditch. Also, some bad news for all those lovely fans out there, but Harry Potter plans to be married before the year is out. Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley seems to be the lucky culprit of this true hero in history. Miss Weasley is a beautiful young woman who will be turning seventeen in August. Her red hair is long and hangs in waves down her back and witnesses say that Mr. Potter likes his hands in it. She has dark brown eyes and is small in build, but she has won his heart. So let's give him our congratulations and hers as she has managed to bag the hero._

"Bag the hero? The author makes you seem like … like … I don't know!" Ginny exclaimed as she closed the magazine shut.

Neville stifled a laugh. "They've certainly given you some titles I believed they called them. _Sexiest Man Alive_ is the newest."

Harry glared at his friend. "Shut up, Neville."

Ginny laughed and kissed Harry's cheek. "You should be flattered not embarrassed."

"And if I wasn't famous but just some ordinary bloke, would I be given the title of _Sexiest Man Alive_, no I would not."

Ginny grinned. "Just because you're not given the title doesn't make it any less true."

Luna smiled. "Ginny has a point there, Harry. So what does the newspaper say?"

Ginny picked it up and began to read out loud again: 

**HARRY POTTER IS THE NEW SEEKER FOR THE PRIDE OF PORTREE:**

Written By: _David Diderot_

_Harry James Potter, age 17, has accepted the position of seeker for the Pride of Portree's Quidditch team. His friend Ronald Weasley, age 18, will be taking the position of keeper as well. _

_Coach Edward MacDonald comments on the new recruits:_ _"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are some of the most exceptional Quidditch players that I have seen in a long time. I am honoured that they have agreed to play for Portree, and I believe that they will be nothing more than assets to the team."_ _MacDonald refused any further comment on either one of his new players. _

_It seems that Harry Potter has found himself a career after all; he no longer has any worries now that he is The Man Who Defeated Voldemort, instead of The Boy Who Lived._

"That one was good. He even mentioned Ron." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad MacDonald refused to comment more, I bet that really ticked the reporter off."

Neville laughed. "True."

Luna was glancing at the paper in Ginny's hand as they got out of the carriage and climbed onto the train to find a compartment. Once the four of them were seated in the compartment Luna spoke. "I think there's another article there about Harry and there's a picture."

Ginny turned the newspaper over as Harry and Neville put everyone's trunks up in the space up top. Once they were seated she turned the paper around to show everyone the picture. It was a picture of Harry and Ginny snogging intensely on the Hogwarts grounds. She began to read again:

**HARRY POTTER TO BE WED:**

Written By: _Natalie Pane_

_Harry James Potter, age 17, plans to marry is girlfriend of two years before the year is out, though an exact date is not yet known. Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, age 16, is the daughter of the new Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley, and according to witnesses; the two have been in love for the last two years. The date of the wedding is unknown, but when we know for sure, the public will be informed._

"Like hell they will be!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "Gin, let's elope, I don't want a damn string of reporters hanging around our wedding."

Ginny laughed. "I don't either, but we're not eloping. Don't worry, once we make the guest list and get everything organized there will be wards up around the wedding. And we have not been together for two years, it has been fourteen months."

Harry sighed. "Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that. And who cares how long they think we've been together, only we have to care about the exact length."

Neville grinned. "I still can't believe that the two of you are getting married."

Luna smiled. "It's so romantic."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah. So Neville have you decided what you want to do now that you're leaving Hogwarts?"

Neville grinned. "Actually, yeah. Yesterday Luna and I were out for a walk near the green houses and Professor Sprout came out and she asked me if I would like to apprentice with her next year. I took her up on the offer. I will be learning all sorts of things and I will be close to Luna. After that I'm going to try to get into the ministry as a herbologist to work in the labs there, maybe develop some more medicines and stuff."

Luna nodded. "Neville's so smart; he's going to try to come up with a cure for his mum and dad."

"Good idea, Neville." Harry said encouragingly. "It won't hurt to try."

Neville grinned. "Yeah, you're right."

The compartment door of the train slid open and Lavender and Seamus stood there. "Hey, you guys, do you mind if we join you?" Seamus asked, pulling his trunk behind him.

"No, come on in." Harry said.

Seamus quickly put both his and Lavender's trunks up in the slots and they took a seat. "Been here long?"

Neville shrugged. "Not too long, I think we we're one of the first ones to arrive on the train."

Lavender grinned as she cuddled back into Seamus, his arm loosely draped over her shoulders. "So what we're you talking about?"

"What everyone is doing with their lives now." Luna supplied.

Lavender smiled. "I have no idea what I want to do yet."

Seamus grinned. "Well, I'm playing for Ireland, and then of course when I retire I'll take over the pub from me dad. It's a family tradition for someone to run the bar just outside of Dublin."

"A bartender?" Harry said, grinning. "You know I can so see that, especially with the memory of you, Dean, and Ron, drunkenly singing _The Drunk Scotsman_ loudly in the common room."

Everyone laughed at the memory.

Then Neville spoke up. "Seamus, you said that your dad's a muggle, right?"

"Yup. Me Mam's a witch. Why?"

Neville shrugged. "Well, I was just wondering, if your dad is a muggle, and it's a family tradition to own the bar and all that, won't there be a problem with you owning a muggle enterprise?"

"Nah, it's Ireland, everyone there, well at least everyone that I know, believes somewhat in magic and since my parents have been together muggles and witches and wizards have mixed in the bar for decades, it's perfectly normal." He explained.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "I mean the muggles don't go crazy or anything."

Seamus shook his head . "No, over half the village is witches and wizards, not too many muggles in the first place, and it's a small town. Everyone gets along peacefully."

Lavender smiled. "It sounds wonderful. I can't wait to go visit you."

Seamus turned to capture her mouth in his. Everyone seemed to take this as a cue that they could snog as well, so Harry turned to Ginny and Neville to Luna. They were interrupted when the compartment door slid open again a few minutes later, this time it was Ron and Hermione.

"What's this, a snog fest?" Ron asked, pulling Hermione to him for a long kiss.

Hermione pushed him back, grinning foolishly. "Ron, we have to patrol the corridors!"

Seamus laughed. "The last trip as Head Boy and Head Girl. You two better make it last, it's going to be hectic."

No sooner were the words out his mouth when there was an explosion from the hallway and Ron groaned. "Hey you! Yeah you, the stupid git who just got himself cursed, come here."

"Ron! You don't talk to people that way!" Hermione exclaimed.

The four of them laughed as they watched Ron and Hermione leave, closing the compartment door behind them. "I'm going to miss this." Neville replied.

Harry nodded. "Yeah me too."

Seamus, Lavender and Ginny nodded. "Yeah."

Luna sighed. "I'll still be here."

Neville grinned. "Yeah and I'm technically coming back."

Luna smiled and cuddled into Neville. "I'm glad."

Seamus grinned. "Alright, enough with this sappy trip down memory lane, who's up for a game of exploding snap?"

**By **the next day, everyone was happily settled into the Burrow for what Harry hoped would be a festive two weeks. He and Ron had already worked it out that they would live at Potter Manor during practice and come back to the Burrow after practice on Saturdays to spend the evening and all day on Sundays. But for now, Harry found himself sitting at the kitchen table with Ginny and Molly trying to come up with wedding plans. He groaned silently, why was he being tortured this way?

"Ginny, what kind of flowers would you like at the wedding?" Molly asked as sorted through the lists that she had made. "We have to make sure that it grows in England at Christmas time though."

Harry shook his head. "No, Mrs. Wea – Molly, Ginny can have any type of flowers that she wants, I've got the money to import them."

Molly smiled at Harry. "Oh, that's wonderful dear."

Ginny smiled at Harry. She knew that he didn't really want to be there, but until Ron came back her mum was making sure he was a part of the plans. "I want tons of different kinds of flowers like lilies and sunflowers and daffodils. Maybe some wild flowers."

"No orchids, dear? They are a traditional wedding flower."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm not a big fan of orchids."

Molly nodded and wrote down the flowers that she had mentioned. "Okay, now of course for the most pressing matter, where is the wedding going to be held? We can't really have it out doors in the middle of winter?"

Ginny sighed. "That would be romantic if it was outside."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, it would be but … wait a minute, Ginny! I think your father knows of a special spell that can be used to transform an area into the scene outside. We can be inside and still have a winter wonderland wedding."

Ginny grinned. "Really?"

Harry smiled. She looked so excited; he couldn't help but feel happy when she was so happy. "How would you bring the winter in?"

Molly smiled. "By having icicle statues and light snow falling, it will be so beautiful with all of the flowers around. Oh! But we still need a place for the wedding to be."

Ginny sighed. "I don't know of anywhere big enough. I mean, Harry, you don't want to get married at Potter Manor, do you?"

Harry shrugged. "Not so much no, but if it's the only space available we will."

Molly looked thoughtful for a moment and then she jumped up happily. "I think I know just the right place! But wait … I need to check … I'll be back." She hurried out of the room and Ginny glanced at Harry who was grinning.

"What are you grinning at, Harry?"

"Your mum, she's cute. She's so excited about this wedding."

Ginny smiled. "Well, she really gets to plan this one. Fleur barely let her do anything and turned down most of her ideas. I think it hurt her a bit since Bill was her first born, but I know that she understood, after all it was Fleur who was getting married. Then Percy went out and got himself married without telling anyone from the family. This is the moment she's been waiting for. And soon she'll have Ron and Hermione's wedding to plan too."

Harry nodded. "If they ever set a date."

Ginny laughed. "They will. They said that they wanted to wait a while and Ron still has to get her a ring."

Harry smirked. "I think he was going to do that today."

"Good, it's about time."

Harry smiled. "Gin, really I don't want to be rude, but how much can I really do for these wedding plans?"

Ginny laughed. "I know, but Ron isn't here to entertain you, so mum thinks you should stay. It's only for today anyway."

"Okay." Molly came back into the room grinning. "Ginny, Harry, I know the perfect place. There's this castle in Ireland. It's very old and very well cared for. Only the magical community can see it and it is there specifically for weddings. There's a huge room made just for the ceremony and the reception area. I just talked to Arthur about it and he said that if you'd like he can work on renting it out for the twenty-third and the twenty-fourth so that we have one day to decorate. What do you think?"

Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged. "Can we see it first?"

Molly nodded. "Of course. They almost always have tours; let's go check it out now."

The three of the Apparated to the castle in Ireland and Molly greeted the man at the front desk in the lobby who graciously agreed to allow a tour. When they stepped into the room, Ginny grasped Harry's hand tightly in hers and he knew why. It was beautiful. The room which the wedding and reception would be held in was still fashioned in the medieval castle age. The stone walls glistened and gorgeous old-fashioned chandeliers held with hundreds of candles from the ceiling. The floor was stone as well and where it looked bare and empty, Harry knew that Ginny and Molly saw the potential. The room was empty like that for exactly that reason. The only thing in the room was the large high oak table built for medieval lords to dine on. Harry knew that it would be a perfect wedding table.

"Harry, what do you think?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "I think that if you like it then it's perfect. I'll marry you anywhere."

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. "I want to marry you here."

Harry nodded and he walked over to the guy who had brought them into the room to negotiate the price. Thirty minutes later, they arrived back at the Burrow with a contract stating the days that they had rented the room and who had rented it to them. Harry handed it to Molly when he walked in.

"As I'm sure it will be you and Ginny doing most of the decorating, I think that you should hold onto this."

Molly smiled. "I will." Then she threw her arms around Harry. "It will be so wonderful to have you in our family for real this time."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, it will be." He kissed her cheek, making her blush furiously just as Ron came in. "Mate, you left me alone with flower arrangements all day."

Ron laughed. "Sorry, want to go play Quidditch?"

Harry laughed. "Sure, just let me go grab my broom."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter XLVI — Life Isn't Always As Perfect As It Seems**

**Harry** felt like life was just perfect. Everything was going exactly how he had always wanted it to. He was engaged to the most amazing woman in the entire world, who he happened to be madly in love with, but what still surprised him was how much that she loved him back; he had a promising career in Quidditch as a seeker to look forward too; he was planning his wedding; and he had managed to somewhat make amends with his relatives. He couldn't believe the shift that his life had taken, not that he was complaining of course. He grinned broadly to himself when Ginny came outside to sit next to him under the large oak tree.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone? Did Mum scare you away when she started mentioning table cloth colours?" Ginny asked.

Harry laughed. "No, though I'm glad I left. Who cares what colour the table cloth is?"

Ginny grinned. "Well, it has to coordinate with everything else?"

Harry laughed. "I suppose. Nah, I was just thinking about how great everything is going."

Ginny snuggled closer, grinning when his arm came around her. "Yeah, life sure is getting good. I need to talk to you about something though."

He looked down at her and gently brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "Sure, love, what's up?"

She smiled and stretched herself out so that her head was lying in his lap and she was looking up at him as his fingers ran through her hair. "Well, you know how I've been going to St. Mungo's and well sort of training with some healers and things?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you've gone for what a week now?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure if I want to be a healer anymore."

Harry looked down at her in surprise. "Really? What brought that on?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's been sort of a combination of things. One I was thinking that you're going to be a professional Quidditch player and sometimes you'll have to travel for a bit and I don't really want to sit around and wait for you. I want to go with you. I love you and I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Harry grinned down at her and kissed her softly. "Liar; I love you too, but that's not the reason."

Ginny grinned. "Well, maybe not, but I think it has some part in my choice."

"So what is the other reason?"

"Well, I've been helping Hermione out with that school idea and … well, I really like it, Harry, I think I'd like to maybe work with her on getting that off the ground, maybe teach."

"Really? I think that's great. I wasn't lying when I told Hermione that I thought it was a great idea. Do you really want to do that?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I think I would. Of course we're still getting everything organized and we've got to bring the matter to the ministry." She grinned. "Good thing Dad's the Minister; we might stand a better chance since he loves muggles so much."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. So when are you going to bring the idea up to him?"

Ginny shrugged. "I think tomorrow." She grinned and sat up, her hair falling to frame around her face, making Harry sigh. She was so beautiful sometimes she just took his breath away. "Hermione made a formal meeting at the ministry to discuss the idea. Want to come with us tomorrow? Ron is coming too."

"Sure, I'd love to hear how Hermione is going to propose this idea."

Ginny laughed and stood up. "Me too, but you know that she's going to make sure we all say something about it. Come on, let's go inside it's time for dinner."

Harry took her hand in his and they walked back up to the Burrow, hand in hand. 

**The **next day, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the Ministry of Magic to propose the idea of a primary school for magical children. When they arrived in Arthur's office, the secretary directed them to the board room. They would be proposing the idea in front of the entire council of the Ministry of Magic, as well as Arthur. They took their seats and Arthur gave them all smiles before speaking.

"Now, Hermione, you mentioned to me that the four of you had come up with some type of plan for the school system. I admit that you have me very curious at what this idea entails."

Hermione smiled and stood up. "Yes, I do. It came to me a couple of months ago when we were coming back from the D.A. meeting where Harry asked the members if any of them were interested in joining in the final fight against Voldemort. I forget exactly how the conversation started but it was something that Ron had said and I asked him why he didn't understand, didn't he go to school before Hogwarts? Ginny had informed me that it is up to the parents to teach the children everything that they need to know concerning life before they go to Hogwarts; that they didn't go to school and that most young witches and wizards in fact do not go to school before Hogwarts. Both Harry and I found this very strange, as we had both gone to school in the muggle world before we learned that we were a witch and a wizard. Then I began to ask myself if muggleborns were somewhat smarter or more knowledgeable then purebloods or students who had grown up in the magical community, and I realized that on some level we are. Harry?"

She sat down and Harry stood up, after learning that morning that Hermione wanted him to explain, he didn't mind at all, though he did hope he did it right. After all, she had technically told him what to say. He sighed, Ginny was always right.

"Yes. So what Hermione is proposing is that we start a primary school of some sorts for the children of the magical community. Like muggles they would start school at four or five years old, go for about five or six hours, and come home in time for dinner. The younger children, as in the four and five year olds would only attend school for half a day though, while ages six to ten would attend for the full day. They would attend until the summer they left for Hogwarts. We also believe that it would improve the relationship with muggles, because we would be teaching both muggle things as well as magical things, which would of course give them a much better understanding of the muggle world. Ginny?"

Ginny smiled at Harry and stood up. "How many of you guys are like Ron and I, where you know next to nothing about muggle life? We are interested in knowing, and it's sad to say, but we are very ignorant of how muggles live. Sure we learn our basic reading, writing, and mathematical skills from our parents before we go to Hogwarts, but is that really enough? Harry and Hermione have told us that they learned history, geography, science, English, and of course the basic math and reading and writing. Why shouldn't young witches and wizards get to learn this too? Ron?"

Ron stood up as his sister sat down. "I think it would be a good idea. By doing so we could get a chance to learn all about muggles, but it would be better because it would be taught by witches and wizards who have left Hogwarts, so we would also be getting a glimpse at the magical community. Hermione also suggested that it would be good to teach the basics of Latin as well, since most of the spells and things that we learn are in Latin; it might make spells easier when we arrive at Hogwarts if we know some Latin. Hermione?"

Hermione smiled as she stood up. "Exactly. It would benefit the entire magical community and it would help the students later on in life. Muggle Studies is an elective course at Hogwarts so this leaves many students very ignorant of muggle life. We would of course teach them how to read and write; basic mathematical skills; however we would also teach the basics of Latin; geography, simply where the different countries in the world are and where the magical communities are hidden in muggle communities around the world, and of course how they are hidden from muggles; English, which in muggle schools is much more than the language itself, the students would read books and plays both written by witches and wizards as well as muggles, learn how to write essays and reports on them so that they are better prepared when they get to Hogwarts; science, we would teach them about how muggles have invented things in replace of magic, such as electricity and transportation like trains and planes and cars; and of course history, which I personally think is the most important. European history is extremely interesting, and both Harry and Ron have told me they have had family members fight and die in muggle wars such as the Franco-Prussian War, and of course the two large world wars of the twentieth century. As we run through muggle history, we will of course offer a time line of where the magical community was at that point in history and then tell the students that Professor Bins will explain that when they get to Hogwarts. Both Ginny and I plan to teach at this school as well as Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell, both who have decided to retire from Quidditch. We all think that it would be for a good cause. We would of course need to find a secure location for the school and to come up with a list of prospective students. And hopefully come up with a few more professors. But that is the plan. Thank you." She sat down and Harry saw Ron clasp his hand tightly in hers under the table.

Arthur nodded at them before speaking. "Well, this is an interesting and I must say intriguing plan. However, the council and I will need a few days to discuss it. We will send for you when a decision has been reached. For now, you may go."

The four of them nodded; thanked everyone for listening and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Hermione let out a huge breath. "Oh my God; that was terrifying!"

Ron laughed. "Terrifying? You were bloody brilliant!"

Harry nodded. "You really were. I didn't know that Angelina and Katie were considering quitting Quidditch?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, she said that she had her fun, but now she wants to do something else and she thinks that this school idea is a really worthwhile cause. Angelina is getting very serious with Fred from what I've understood, so I'm not sure why she is quitting Quidditch, possibly because Katie is, but she also really likes the school idea."

Ginny smiled. "I think it's wonderful! I just hope that it will go through."

"Me too." Hermione said.

Harry grinned. "Well, why don't I take you all out to lunch after such a stressful morning?"

Ron laughed. "Food, well I'm in."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Big surprise. Alright, let's go." 

**The **four of them had spent the day having fun. Ron and Harry were due to start their training for Quidditch in a few days, so they spent the day shopping and wandering around, doing nothing in particular. Hermione had even convinced them to go see a movie. Both Ron and Ginny were amazed by this as neither one of them had even watched television before, let alone go to a movie. Harry had suggested the latest action flick and Ginny and Ron had looked confused when Hermione had sighed and called Harry a typical guy. When they had finally arrived back at the Burrow it was later on in the evening, but still in time for dinner. They knew that Arthur would still be at the Ministry of Magic and that Molly was probably in the house by herself. They were laughing when they apparated in the paddock of trees outside the house and then they had stopped cold when Ginny had gasped and grabbed Harry's arm.

The Burrow was gone, burned to the ground, leaving nothing but ash behind.

Harry held Ginny back as she tried to run inside. "No, stop, you're too emotional right now. It might not be safe. I'll be right back."

Harry knew that she was in shock when she merely nodded at him and watched him head into the rubble, Ron behind him. Hermione had grabbed Ginny's hand and they just stood back and watched, tears pouring down their cheeks, both of them too shocked to move. To his surprise the house may have been completely gone and burned to the ground, but everything inside was still standing, not a scorch mark in sight. He looked around bewildered, how was that possible? All of the furniture, minus pictures or anything that had been hanging on the walls was all in perfect condition. He headed into the kitchen, Ron at his heels and they found Molly lying on the ground, her face battered and bruised.

"Mum!" Ron gasped, hurrying over and falling to his knees in front of her. "Mum, are you alright?" He turned her over and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. "She's alive, Harry."

"Good, at least that's one good sign. Can you lift her?"

Ron nodded and he picked her up into his arms just as Harry called Fawkes to him, who appeared. Harry told the phoenix to take Molly to St. Mungo's right away. Fawkes flashed them away and Harry searched the house again with Ron, but he knew that Molly had been the only one there. Yet he still felt relieved not to find anyone else in the house. He stepped back outside to his friends.

"Everything is still in perfect shape, except the house is gone. Look, Ron and I found your mum unconscious in the kitchen, but she was still breathing. I had Fawkes bring her to St. Mungo's. Why don't Ginny and Ron head down there to make sure she's okay? Hermione, will you help me get all of the stuff to a secure location? With the house gone, I'd at least like if all of their belongings are kept safe."

Hermione nodded. "Sure." She gave Ron a hug.

Harry did the same to Ginny and soon the two were gone.

Hermione turned to Harry. "So, do you think Molly will be alright?"

"I think so. She was a little beat up, but I think she'll be okay. Let's hope so anyway." He turned towards the house. "I want to send everything to Potter Manor; they may have lost their home but they won't lose their belongings as well. Besides, that's where everyone is going to be staying." Just then Hedwig landed on his shoulder. Harry pulled a spare piece of parchment from his bag and scrawled a quick note to Dobby with instructions to store all of the belongings in the living room for now and to make space for them, before he sent Hedwig on his way. "Alright then, let's get to work."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Harry, have you ever heard of a spell where the house would be completely demolished like, this but all of the belongings stayed completely in tact?"

Harry shook his head. "No I haven't, which is why I'm sending it all to safety. It doesn't make sense."

"I'll look up possible spells like this when we get to Potter Manor."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you do that." Within two hours, every single belonging in the Weasley house was safely at Potter Manor.

Harry sighed as he looked around at the house. "Well, it's gone for now."

"Yeah." Then she grabbed his arm. "Harry! The rest of the Weasleys don't know what happened!"

Harry sighed; she was right. He was trying to be as calm as possible but on the inside he was fuming. He knew who had caused the trouble, and it was eating him up not to be doing anything about it. "You're right. Look you head to St. Mungo's; I will go tell everyone what's going on."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked. "You don't want me to go with you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, you go make sure everything is okay. I'll contact everyone."

Hermione nodded and Disapparated. Harry took one quick glance at the rubble and felt the anger zip through him. He would find them and they would pay. 

**When** Harry arrived at St. Mungo's an hour later, he wasn't the only person who was angry. All of the Weasleys were in a right temper at what had happened to their home even if they were grateful that Harry had saved their things. The entire family was in Molly's room when he arrived. Ginny was sitting on her mum's bed holding her hand, Arthur was on her other side, Ron and Hermione stood behind Ginny holding hands, Fred was holding hands with Angelina as George stood next to him, Bill and Fleur were there as well, Charlie stood off to the side. He had only just arrived back from Romania that morning. The only person missing was Percy.

George was the first person to notice Harry. "Harry, so glad you could make it."

Harry nodded then he looked over at Molly. Her face had a few cuts on it, but the healers had obviously healed most of the bruises. "How are you?"

Molly smiled at Harry. "I'm doing much better, dear, thank you for what you did."

Harry shrugged. "It was no problem. I'm glad that you're alright. Does anyone know what happened?"

Molly nodded. "It was Death Eaters. They broke through the wards on the Burrow. I didn't even realize that they had gotten inside until I turned and this horrible woman with dark hair was standing there laughing. Then before I could grab my wand from the counter she cursed me. I remember being beaten with something and seeing five other Death Eaters standing around watching them hurt me and then the house crumbled down around me." Harry's eyes flashed and Arthur noticed.

"It's a good thing that you're alright, Molly, that's all that matters. Harry, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Harry nodded and followed Arthur outside. Arthur closed the door and looked at Harry for a long moment before speaking. "Harry, you know that the six escaped Death Eaters who burnt down your aunt and uncle's house have still not been caught? I believe it was the same ones."

"I know. They obviously want me. Arthur, I'm so sorry, by living there, I've put your family in danger and –"

"Harry," Arthur interrupted. "You are not the cause of this, and I want you to get that out of your mind immediately. Two of the escaped Death Eaters are Malfoys, who have hated me and my family for decades. This could very well have been a vendetta against me as well. Do not blame yourself. Now Hermione told me that you have sent all of our belongings to Potter Manor, I can't tell you how much I appreciate that."

Harry nodded. "It was the least I could do, sir, after everything that you and Molly have done for me."

Arthur smiled. "It's been our pleasure. Thank you for finding Molly when you did; if you four hadn't … well it could have been too late. I'm so thankful that the four of you arrived when you did."

Harry shrugged. "It was no problem. I'd like for you all to come and stay at Potter Manor until another house can be built."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Harry, we'll take you up on that. Now come on, let's go back inside and figure out what to do about these escaped Death Eaters that seem to still be causing problems."

Harry nodded. "I say we start a manhunt for them."

Arthur sighed. "I'm afraid that you might be right. That might be our only option left."

Harry followed him back into the room and clenched his fist tightly; if he found any of them first, there would be hell to pay. He was tired of that black shadow of death looming over his life and for once he had found true happiness … he was not going to let them ruin it … even if he had to kill them himself. Though he hoped it wouldn't come to that, as killing a Death Eater was nothing like destroying the darkest wizard in the world, he would be killing a human being in cold blood, and no matter how much they deserved that, he couldn't help but think how so much more like murder it was then killing Voldemort had been. Voldemort had technically already been dead, but he was still alive through magical means. He sighed; he didn't care, if they tried to hurt anyone he loved again there would be hell to pay, he would make sure of it.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter XLVII — Peaceful Relations**

**Harry** and Ginny left the hospital with Ron and Hermione a few hours later. They were keeping Molly overnight to run some tests just to make sure that she was truly alright. Ron and Hermione headed to Potter Manor to inform Dobby, Winky, and Maddy about the sudden increase in guests, while Harry and Ginny headed to Grimmauld Place. They said goodbye and each couple went their separate ways. Harry and Ginny arrived at Grimmauld Place and knocked on the front door since Harry had held Ginny in his arms so that she could side apparate on their way to London. Tonks opened the door, grinning when she saw them. At four months pregnant, she was beginning to show a bit of a belly.

Ginny smiled when she saw her. "Hi Tonks, how's the baby doing? And how are you and Remus doing?"

Tonks grinned. "Wonderful, I couldn't feel better. Remus is doing great and of course the baby is doing just fine. Come on in, you two." She opened the door and led them inside, where they took a seat in the living room.

Harry grinned as he looked around. In the week that he had been absent, Tonks and Remus had decorated the living room into a liveable room. He thought it looked great. The walls were painted in a soft blue and the tables and furniture were all warm and inviting. It made him smile to think that together they were making the house liveable for a family. "Wow, it looks great. You and Remus did a great job."

Tonks smiled. "Thanks. Since I've been on desk duty I've had some extra time on my hands so I figured that I might as well begin decorating. This place really needed a nice pick me up – honestly this place was dead depressing, ducks, I prefer this pretty blue myself."

Ginny grinned. "I love it! The blue is so pretty and it really brightens up the room."

Tonks grinned. "Thanks." She turned at the sound in the doorway and gave a small smile to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who were standing in the doorway, looking around as if they were unsure at what they were supposed to do. "Come on in and sit down, you two, Harry and Ginny don't bite." She waited until the Dursleys took a seat and then she winked at Harry. "Much. I'll just go get Remus, now shall I? Would you two like something to drink? Maybe some tea?"

Harry and Ginny both asked for tea and then took a seat across from his aunt and uncle. Aunt Petunia cleared her throat before speaking as if she wasn't sure how to go about in starting a polite conversation. And even weirder was that she wanted to.

"So how are you? And you too, Ginny?"

"Alright."

Ginny nodded. "I'm good."

Aunt Petunia smiled. "That's good."

"Did you bring Dudley to that healer I told you too, Healer Murphy?" Harry asked.

Aunt Petunia nodded. "Yes. He's doing better already. Your medicine works much faster than ours does. Vernon and I can't believe how much of a difference there is in him already. It's hardly been a week since he began being treated."

Ginny smiled, reaching over to interlock her fingers with Harry's. "I'm glad that he's doing better. Healer Murphy is one of the best, and I've heard that he's worked with muggles before, which is why I gave Harry that particular name. I thought that it would be best for Dudley to talk with someone who was familiar with and not ignorant to the ways of muggles."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "Oh, thank you. He is doing much better. He talks about his problems and all that and he's … I'm not sure what the right word would be."

"Nicer." Uncle Vernon barked softly. "He has manners now, or is starting too, and he actually listens to us when we speak for once. Whenever we ask the doctor how he's doing he always tells us that he is learning the error of his ways."

Harry nodded, even though he silently wondered for how long Dudley would continue to learn the errors of his ways. "Well, I'm glad he's doing better anyway. Are you guys comfortable here?"

Uncle Vernon nodded. "Yes, it's fine."

Harry nodded as Remus and Tonks came back into the room. "Hey Remus."

"Harry, Ginny, what a wonderful surprise!" Remus said as he took a seat and Tonks handed them their tea. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, actually we sort of have some bad news which is why we're here." Harry said apologetically. "The Burrow was attacked by the same six Death Eaters that attacked the Dursleys. Molly was injured and she's in St. Mungo's, but she's doing just fine and should be released tomorrow so there's no need to worry. The house however is completely destroyed and is literally gone. Hermione and I found it very interesting that every single one of their belongings in the house were left completely in tact. I mean, nothing was destroyed at all, even though the house was simply ash. Have you ever heard of a spell that would do something like that?" Harry asked.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have heard of a demolishing spell but it would of course destroy everything not leave things behind. The only thing that I can think of is that whoever did the spell must not have done it properly. But I'll look into it. Tonks, what do you think?"

Tonks shrugged. "Same thing. They can't have done the spell properly, otherwise it should have worked."

Harry nodded. "I suspected that. Anyway, I had all of the Weasleys things moved to Potter Manor so everyone will be living there for a while." He looked over at his aunt and uncle. "Are they giving you much trouble?"

Remus shook his head. "No, it's fine, Harry. We get along quite nicely actually." He replied giving the Dursleys a weird look that told Harry their getting along nicely might have had some threats involved between them. "They're close to St. Mungo's here, so there is no reason to have them moved."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Remus, Harry and I appreciate what you are doing for his relatives."

Remus smiled. "Anytime."

Ginny moved closer to Harry, leaning over to kiss his cheek before they stood up together.

Harry smiled, "Thanks for the tea, but we've got to head back to Potter Manor, get things organized for when everyone comes over. I just wanted to tell you what happened so that you wouldn't worry when you tried to contact anyone at the Burrow."

Remus nodded. "Of course, thanks for coming. Good luck on your first practice, that's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Alright see you later."

Harry and Ginny hugged Remus and Tonks and waved goodbye and then with Ginny in his arms, they Apparated to Potter Manor.

**Later** on that evening, once everyone was in bed, Harry went downstairs and into the study. He moved the book aside and let himself into the training room below. He pulled his tee shirt, socks and shoes off, so that he was standing in nothing but a pair of sweat pants when he turned to the portrait on the wall.

"Hello Harry, you look like your ready for a fight." Joe replied.

Harry nodded. "I am." He pointed his wand at the portrait and a second later, Joe stood in front of him. "Thanks for being here for me to fight."

Joe grinned. "No problem, after all this is what I'm here for. Let's go."

Within minutes, Harry was involved in heavy combat with Joe and other images that Joe had made appear to come at Harry from different sides. He fought hard and without magic, enjoying the feel of his fist smashing into people as he wished it was Draco Malfoy's face he was hitting. The anger that he had held inside of him all day over everything that had happened to the Burrow and to Molly finally let loose against the magical images of the foes that Harry was fighting. As he fought them and slammed his fist into their faces, ducking blows and dodging punches, he felt the satisfaction of the fight slowly making a dent in his anger.

That's where Ginny found him when she slid down the slide two hours later. She had went into his room to see if he was alright and when she hadn't found him downstairs she knew that he had come down for a fight. She stood back and watched him, grinning at the way his gorgeous muscles flexed in his back as he fought the training images around him. She wondered what it was like to fight such images because they were only partially solid and not real, but then again they were real but made from magic. She wasn't sure how to explain it. She shook the thoughts from her head and focused her attention back on Harry. He had obviously been down here a while, due to the sweat that was dripping down his back, yet he still seemed to be in a full-fledged rage, and it didn't seem to be dying down a bit. Ginny sighed and walked over to him, grinning at Joe who smiled at her before making all of the images disappear around Harry.

"Joe, I wasn't finished!" Harry said angrily. "I still need to fight."

Ginny slipped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her cheek against his back. "Yes, you are."

Harry had tensed as soon as she had touched him . "Ginny, get away from me; I'm too angry right now. It's not safe, I don't know what I might do."

Ginny kissed his back and kept her arms locked around his waist. "You won't hurt me."

"Ginny, I'm serious, get away!"

Ginny stayed exactly where she was, turning only so that she was in front of him, her arms still locked around him. "No. Harry, you've been fighting long enough, let the anger go."

She knew how powerful he was, and she knew that she had every right to be afraid of Harry when he was in such a rage because he was powerful, and if that power went to far beyond his control … well, she didn't know what would happen, but she also loved and trusted him with everything that she had, and she knew in her heart that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I love you." She felt his sigh and the anger slowly leaving his body, exhaustion taking its place.

"You're a brat, you know that."

Ginny laughed and threw her arms up around his neck to kiss him softly. "But I'm your brat." He grinned and kissed her nose, but then his face grew serious again.

"Gin, honestly though, I could have hurt you. Don't ever come near me when I'm in a rage like that."

"I will do whatever I want to, Mr. Potter, and besides I'm the only one who can take that rage away from you." She kissed him again, this time lingering over it longer and pressing her body up against his. "I went to go find you in the master bedroom and you weren't there."

"Oh? And why would you be coming into my bedroom in the middle of the night, my lady?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

Ginny smiled. "I was going to seduce you."

Harry's left eye brow rose slightly. "Really? So what stopped you?"

Ginny kissed his shoulders gently. "You were down here and angry."

Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her over into a small change room just to the side of the training room, closing the door behind him, and dropping her down on the chesterfield below. "I'm not angry any more."

Ginny laughed and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled down at her. "I love you too."

Then he let his hand slide under the nightgown she wore and he brought his mouth back to hers. 

**The** next morning, Harry went downstairs to find Remus' head in the fire and Dobby trying to explain to him that Harry was still asleep.

"No Dobby, I'm up now. Hey Remus, what's up?" Remus turned to Harry and grinned.

"Good, I really didn't want to do this without you knowing first. But, I'm afraid that the Dursleys have to go back to Potter Manor. Dudley will be staying at St. Mungo's for a while, but Tonks and I are going out of town on official ministry business and we can't leave them alone here in the house."

Harry nodded. "That's fine. Just my aunt and uncle? No Dudley?"

Remus smiled. "No Dudley."

Harry grinned. "Awesome, alright then they can come over whenever. And don't worry about it, Remus, I owe you one for taking them in, in the first place I mean they aren't even your responsibility."

"Not a problem, Harry. Alright, they will be coming with me through floo in a moment then. Tonks is going ballistic. She's not allowed to floo or apparate when she's pregnant you know, it can be dangerous for the baby." With a small pop his head disappeared and a moment later, he came through the fire with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. "Tell Tonks I said hey, and that I told her to take care of my godchild." Harry said, grinning.

Remus laughed. "I will, we'll talk to you when we get back, Harry." He pulled Harry into a hug and then stepped into the fire and was gone.

Harry turned to look at his aunt and uncle, who had pulled two tiny parcels from their pockets. "What's that?"

"Our luggage." Aunt Petunia replied. "Your friend Remus said that you could fix it."

Harry nodded and quickly enlarged them for his aunt and uncle. "Alright, Dobby, bring the luggage up to a spare bedroom for the Dursleys and you two can come into the dining room with me I guess. I was heading that way for breakfast."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia nodded as they followed Harry into the dining room and took a seat. Hermione was sitting there eating toast and reading the newspaper. "Good morning!"

Harry grinned. "Hello, you're up early and awful cheerful too."

Hermione shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited with this school plan, and then I felt guilty for tossing and turning next to Ron, so I just decided to come down." She blushed as if she had just realized what she had said. "I mean … well okay, I snuck into Ron's room."

Harry laughed. "It's me, Hermione, just where do you think Ginny spent the night?" When she only grinned knowingly he laughed. "Anyway, I think the school idea is brilliant. Don't even worry about it. Anything interesting in the paper today?" Harry asked, wondering if they had written anything about the Burrow.

Hermione nodded. "Well there's an article here about the Burrow being destroyed and about Arthur's new reforms that he came out with last night. A manhunt is beginning to look for the six escaped Death Eaters. They've talked to the muggle prime minister as well. British Intelligence and the Aurors are out looking for them right now, so hopefully they will be caught soon."

"Yeah … man if I ever get my hands on Malfoy I'm going to kill him."

Hermione nodded. "They'll find him, Harry. Here listen to this, it sounds like the ministry is on the right track for once:

**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC GETS SERIOUS!**

Written By: _Donna Santa Maria_

_The newly appointed Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley is serious about making some serious reforms in the magical community. Yesterday afternoon, the six escaped Death Eaters who have been causing trouble all over Britain made a huge, and very stupid mistake. Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, escaped through the Aurors' grasp after Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort two months ago. The six of them have been on the run ever since and have been causing problems in both the muggle and magical world._

_ Yesterday was the last straw for the minister when they managed to get past his protective wards and destroyed his home in Ottery St. Catchpole injuring his wife Molly, who is still at St. Mungo's. The Minister informs us that his wife is doing fine, and that she was not seriously injured._ _Aurors have been searching for them since they escaped but to no avail. The minister plans to put a stop to their running, and has ordered a manhunt for the entire community._

_ The minister was in meetings all last night with the muggle prime minister explaining the dangers of these people. The prime minister was in perfect understanding of the problems and was more than willing to help if it kept his community safe as well._

_"He was good sport about it." Minister Weasley replies when we asked him how the meeting went. "I explained why we were looking for them, and why it was important that we find them. I told him that we had our Aurors looking as well as the Magical Law Enforcement, but that it didn't seem to be enough at the moment. He suggested using the muggle please-men" [people who work in a similar job as the Magical Law Enforcement] "and he also offered to use British Intelligence. So the entire British Isles are looking for them. They should be captured soon, and we can only hope that nothing else happens before then."_

_The Minister has also worked hard with the council to make some reforms up to help the community out. We have provided a list of a few of the important ones below:_

_1. Get a copy of the defensive spell lists and how to use them from the Ministry of Magic._

_2. Learn how to properly protect your home from intruders – the Ministry can help you set up the proper precautions._

_3. Just be prepared for anything – the dark lord may be gone, but there are still evil people out there to worry about._

_There are some more points and of course some basic reforms or changes that have been made in the ministry itself that the public can know by going to check the sheet which can be found in the entranceway of the Ministry of Magic. _

_The whole community is working to make sure that everyone is kept safe and the Minister says: "As long as people want to be safe, they will work to keep themselves and those around them safe. We can't ask for much more, so it is our job to make sure that we keep them safe."_

_Let us hope that these last few stragglers of Death Eaters are caught and properly punished soon, so that we can put this dreadful war behind us all._

"Well, it's good to know that Arthur is making good changes within the Ministry of Magic." Harry said when Hermione finished reading the newspaper.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and I like the idea of showing people how to properly protect their homes. Last time the ministry did that their ideas were garbage. At least this time we know they will actually be useful."

"Yeah. It's cool that British Intelligence and the police are working on finding them too. That gives them less of a chance of continuing to escape."

Uncle Vernon spoke up, causing Harry to remember that his aunt and uncle were still in the room. "Do you mean to tell me that our prime minister knows about … about you?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, how else do you think we get along here? The Minister of Magic has to explain to him what is going on in his country when there is unexplained deaths and different things going on like bridges exploding and weird things in the sky that muggles can't explain. The prime minister never knows of course until he gets that position, and then he doesn't tell anyone because who would believe him? I believe they have an understanding."

Uncle Vernon looked shocked by this and decided not to speak anymore about it. He seemed to be lost in thought. Harry just grinned and turned back to Hermione.

"So, any other interesting articles in there?"

Hermione nodded. "Here's an interesting article. Listen to this:"

**HARRY POTTER MAKES AN APPEARANCE AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC:**

Written By: _Emily Verrickson_

_Harry Potter, age 17, made an appearance at the Ministry of Magic yesterday with his friends Ron Weasley, 18, Hermione Granger, 18, and his fiancée Ginny Weasley, 16. The four of them went into a private meeting with the Minister of Magic himself. The reason for this meeting remains unknown, though some people say that it may have not been important, since Arthur Weasley is the father of both Ginny and Ron, however, the viewers are always curious to see what Harry Potter is doing next. _

_Harry begins his Quidditch practice next week for the Pride of Portree, and girls everywhere are screaming his name. _Witch Weekly_ has been hinting that their may be an interview with Mr. Potter in the future. Let's keep our fingers crossed._

"What the hell? That's a waste of paper; they don't even have a story there!" Harry demanded.

Hermione laughed. "You are the story, Harry. Anything with your name in it and people want to read it."

Harry sighed. "I know. And what's this about an interview with _Witch Weekly? _ I didn't agree to any interview."

Hermione laughed. "Wishful thinking, perhaps?"

Harry grinned. "Maybe." He grinned when Dobby placed bacon and eggs in front of him. "Wow, thanks Dobby." He began to eat happily as the Dursleys began their meal as well, his happiness over the food making him forget about the stupid article about him. When he was finished, Ginny came downstairs and slid into his lap kissing him softly.

"Good morning."

"Hello, to you too." He replied, leaning in to nibble at her lips. "Sorry for leaving you up there alone, but I was hungry."

Ginny laughed. "I forgive you." She helped herself to some of the food on the table that sat in platters everywhere and wiggled comfortably in Harry's lap before turning and giving him a sweet smile when she felt his discomfort. "I love you."

Harry laughed and slipped his arms around her waist, leaning over to nibble at her ear. "I love you too. Even if you are a brat."

She laughed and playfully hit him in the arm. Arthur was already gone for the day and he would be bringing Molly back on his way home from work, so with only Ron and Charlie left sleeping, the house seemed quiet. Harry turned to his aunt and uncle.

"What do you two plan to do today?"

Aunt Petunia looked down at her plate. "We … we were actually hoping to talk to you about something."

Harry nodded. "Sure. When you're done come on into the living room and we'll talk. What about you, Hermione? Are you and Ron doing something?"

"We're just going to hang out in muggle London and go see a show since you start Quidditch soon, and then we were going to visit Mrs. Weasley. Charlie plans to go straight to the hospital and then he has something planned with Bill."

"Alright. That sounds fun. Ginny and I were planning and on heading down to St. Mungo's later on as well." Harry stood up, lifting Ginny up with him. "Well, I'm going to go into the living room then."

Ginny followed him and snuggled up next to him on the couch. "What do you think your aunt and uncle want to talk to you about?"

Harry shrugged. "No clue. You'll stay with me, right? I don't want to talk to them alone again."

Ginny smiled and reached up to kiss him softly. "Always."

Their kiss became something much deeper, and might have progressed into more interesting snogging if a loud cough hadn't come from the doorway. They broke apart to see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia standing there.

"Well, are you going to have a seat?" Harry asked. The two of them took a seat on the couch across from Harry and Ginny. Uncle Vernon leaned back and didn't say anything, he simply nodded at his wife in a gesture that Harry had never once seen him do. To Harry it looked like he was actually giving her permission to do something, something that he had never before done.

"Harry, Vernon and I … well, we just … we wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for us. To keep us safe from these eaters, and of course everything that you've done to help Dudley. You also showed us … well, you showed us the story of your life and helped us to understand what terrible people we were, and why Dudley may be the way he is." She swallowed before she continued, as if what she wanted to say was too much for her to bear. "So I'd like to show you some memories of mine. Can I put them in that silvery thing like you did?"

Harry looked surprised at that. He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so, I mean the only way that I know how to do it is through a wand, and you're a muggle."

"Oh," Aunt Petunia replied softly, looking slightly crestfallen.

Ginny sat up, grinning. "I bet Dumbledore knows of a way to do so. He's a genius!"

Harry grinned. "Good idea, love, we should go ask him."

Ginny shook her head. "Nah, you stay here. It won't take long. I'll floo over there right now and find out how to do it."

Harry kissed her softly. "Thanks." He watched her hurry out of the room and then he turned his attention back to his relatives. "What exactly did you want to show me?"

Aunt Petunia began to wring her hands together nervously. "." She gushed out quickly.

"Huh?" Aunt Petunia sighed and took a deep breath. "I thought that maybe you would like to see the memories that I have of your parents."

Harry's mouth dropped open. He was shocked that she would even consider doing so. Here she was offering him the one thing that he had wanted most when he was a child. "Why?"

"Well, I just thought you would be interested and –"

"No," Harry interrupted. "Why now? That was all I ever wanted when I was a child. I just wanted to know who my parents were and what kind of people they had been and I thought well you were my mum's sister; surely you would have some exciting memories to tell me, but nothing. Yet now you suddenly want to share them?"

Aunt Petunia shrugged. "I figured it was the least I could do after everything that you have done for me."

Harry stared at her in surprise. "Yeah, I would love to see the memories of my parents. I only have a few myself, most of them came when I was in Godric's Hollow."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "I'm surprised that you have any at all."

"Me too. Though the first one I had wasn't exactly every little boy's dream, but it was the only one I had so I cherished it."

Uncle Vernon spoke for the first time. " What was the first one?"

Harry turned and looked over at his uncle. "My first memory of my parents, was hearing them die." Neither his aunt nor his uncle said anything else after that. Harry sat in the silence, praying that Ginny would be back soon. Within five minutes, she came into the room grinning.

"There's a way!"

Harry grinned. "Great! What do we have to do?"

Ginny smiled and put Harry's pensive on the table. "I grabbed it from your room on the way in. Okay, so you have to hold your wand to your aunt's head and she has to concentrate on the memory she wants you to see first and it should work the same as it does for you."

Harry grinned. "Wow, that's easier then I thought it was going to be. You up for that, Aunt Petunia?"

Aunt Petunia nodded and closed her eyes. "Yes."

Harry saw a muscle clench in his uncle's face, but he didn't say anything. "Alright, concentrate really hard on the memory that you want me to see first, once it's there in your mind tell me." When she nodded at him, he placed his wand on her temple and watched as a silvery string came from the tip and he placed it into the pensive. "Is there more than one?"

"Yes."

Within ten minutes, Harry had placed all of the memories that his aunt was willing to share with him into his pensive. "Alright, so this is everything?"

Aunt Petunia nodded. "Every single memory that I have of my sister and your father both before and after she met James, well, at least the important ones."

Harry nodded at his aunt. "Thanks for that."

Then he stirred the silvery substance, and holding Ginny's hand in his, the two of them slipped into the memories of the pensive.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter XLVIII — Lily and James**

**Harry** fell through the silvery mist and into the pensive. He could feel Ginny falling with him and he felt calmer as he fell. When he landed, he found himself standing in a small living room and he saw a tiny three year old girl with that familiar blonde hair that was on his aunt. He looked closer and even saw the long neck. She was sort of cute as a child though. He watched as she sat on the couch, swinging her legs back and fourth playfully. She looked like she was waiting for something. Then Harry heard voices and he felt Ginny grasp his hand, causing him to smile. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingers as he saw a young couple come in.

_The man had dark blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes so very much like Harry's that it made him smile. The woman had long dark brown hair and brown eyes and she was smiling as she held a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms._ _"Petunia, sweetheart, look mummy and daddy have brought you a beautiful baby sister to play with." Mr. Evans replied._

_The three-year-old Petunia stood up and looked carefully into the bundle. "She's so little, Daddy. Can I play with her?"_

_Mr. Evans smiled warmly and kissed her cheek. "Not right now, Pet, she's too little. But you will be able to soon. You can hold her if you like, but you have to be very careful."_

_Petunia nodded eagerly and took a seat on the couch again as her mother laid the tiny baby into her arms. "She's so pretty."_

_Mrs. Evans nodded. "So are you, Pet. Hold her carefully."_

_Petunia grinned down at the bundle in her arms. "I promise to take good care of her. I'm going to help you do everything."_

_Mr. Evans ran his fingers through her hair. "That's my girl. Don't you want to know her name?"_

_Petunia nodded eagerly. "Yes."_

_Mr. Evans turned to his wife who smiled warmly down at her two daughters. "Lily."_

The memory faded from their view and soon Harry and Ginny found themselves in the backyard of the same house. A five-year-old Lily was sitting on the swing and an eight-year-old Petunia was pushing her.

_"Higher Pet, higher! I want to fly!" Lily exclaimed, her dark red hair flying out behind her._

_"Don't be silly, Lily. You can't fly." Petunia said in a matter of fact sounding voice._

_Lily grinned. "Sure I can, watch!" And to Petunia's horror, Lily jumped off the swing when it was high and floated softly through the air landing gracefully on the ground. "Tada!"_

_"How did you do that, Lily? You should have broken your neck!"_

_Lily grinned mischievously her eyes twinkling in a way that reminded Ginny strongly of Harry when he knew something that no one else did. "Magic."_

_Petunia laughed. "Don't be stupid, Lily, there's no such thing as magic."_

_"Petunia, Lily, lunch time."_

_Lily grinned at her sister. "Race you." _

_Then she bolted across the lawn, ignoring Petunia's disapproving glances._ The scene changed again; this time Petunia was at school with Lily and they were obviously at recess. Lily looked about eight years old this time, which would make Petunia eleven. There was kid yelling at Lily.

_"Come on, Evans, admit it, your sister is a freak!" The boy yelled out._

_Lily shook her fist at him, her green eyes sparkling in her anger. "She is not! You take that back, Bobby Randolph, or you'll be sorry!"_

_Bobby wiggled his tongue out at her. "Oooh, like I'm really afraid of some little girl!"_

_Lily's anger rose and Harry watched as her eyes sparkled and Bobby fell over, sitting up with red boils all over his face. Lily looked up in surprise. Bobby screamed and ran into the school. Lily covered her mouth with her hand, giggling. "Look, Pet, I wished he had boils and he got some."_

_Petunia looked at Lily with concern. "Lily, how did you … I don't understand. You didn't do that … did you?" The young Petunia looked very disapproving and angry and a little fearful at the same time._

_Lily shrugged. "I didn't do anything. But I did really want to hit him. How dare he call my big sister a freak?" She rushed into Petunia's arms, hugging her tightly, ignoring the fact that Petunia was staring down at her in disbelief and disgust. "I love you, Petunia, and I won't let anybody hurt your feelings like that."_

_Petunia softened and hugged Lily back, looking very happy for once in her life._

The scene changed again. The two girls looked to be about the same age as before but this time they were in their house again with his grandparents.

_Mrs. Evans smiled. "Okay girls, let's see those report cards." Petunia and Lily handed them over and watched carefully as their mother read them over. "Petunia, you could have done a bit better here, you're grades are getting lower, love. Why can't you work hard at what you do? Your sister does such a good job in school." She handed the report to her husband._

_"You're right, love, Pet, I know that you can do better. But these are still really good grades. But really, why aren't you studying hard?" Mr. Evans asked before turning to his youngest daughter with a bright smile. "How did you do, Lily?"_

_Mrs. Evans opened the report card and grinned, causing Petunia to grimace in the background. "All As and Bs, wonderful dear. But what's this? You got into a fight at school today with Bobby Randolph again?"_

_Lily nodded. "Mum, he was making fun of Petunia."_

_Mrs. Evans sighed. "What are we going to do about that temper of yours, Lily? You know better then to get into fights. Why can't you be calmer and well mannered like your sister?"_

The scene changed again and Ginny leaned over to Harry. "So you get your temper from your mum then?"

Harry grinned. "And my dad apparently; scary to have both, eh?"

Ginny laughed and kissed him softly as the scene changed to Lily's eleventh birthday party. It was simply Petunia, Lily, and their parents out in the backyard. They watched Lily open up her gifts and a brown owl soared through the open window, landing on the table next to them.

_"An owl!" Lily exclaimed with excitement. "Look Mum, an owl!"_

_Mrs. Evans smiled. "So it is dear. Why that has to be the most surprising thing that I've ever seen! Have you ever seen an owl do such a thing?"_

_Mr. Evans shook his head. "Never. Look Lily, he has a letter tied to his leg."_

_Lily giggled and pulled it off before opening the letter. "Wow, what weird writing. And who would send me a letter tied to an owl? Shall I read it out loud?" _

_When everyone nodded she began to read: _

_**Dear Miss Evans, **___

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now you may be wondering what exactly that is, well it is a special school for young witches like yourself to learn how to do proper magic and to control it. Someone shall be arriving shortly to properly explain to you what this means.**___

_**Sincerely,**___

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

___**Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

_"Then there's a list of supplies." Lily continued, as if what she had read was the most normal thing in the world._

_"What?" Mr. Evans asked. "I don't understand. Is someone playing a joke?" He asked; unlike his daughter, he happened to find this news quite strange._

_"No, they are not, Mr. Evans." Dumbledore replied from where he stood at the back gate. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. May I speak to you for a moment?"_

_Mr. Evans looked up in surprise. "Of course. Please, come on in."_

_Dumbledore grinned, his beard just as long as ever and still very white. "Wonderful. As I said, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your daughter, Lily, has a place open for her at our school. I would be honoured if you would allow her to come."_

_"I can do magic?" Lily asked._

_Dumbledore smiled warmly at her. "You most certainly can. You are a witch, and I am a wizard."_

_"Neat." Lily replied tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Can you show me something?"_

_Dumbledore grinned. "Of course." He took out his wand and tapped the picnic table causing it to turn into a duck. The Evans looked over in shock but Lily giggled. Dumbledore turned it back into a table. "Now, the term begins on the first of September. I will send someone to help you and your daughter find her school things and get everything organized. Will you allow her to go?"_

_"Oh please say yes Mummy, please Daddy, I know I'm a witch, and I want to learn how to do magic!" Lily asked, throwing her arms around her father's waist._

_Mr. Evans grinned down at his daughter before turning his attention back to Dumbledore. "How do you know that she's a witch?"_

_Dumbledore smiled. "Has Lily ever done anything that seemed impossible, something that you couldn't explain?"_

_Mr. Evans hesitated. "Well, one time we made broccoli for dinner and we told her to eat it and she refused and then when we looked over at her plate again it was gone. I had barely blinked. But we could not find it anywhere."_

_Mrs. Evans nodded. "And one time, I told her to clean her room and when I went upstairs five minutes later to check on her, the room was spotless and actually sparkling clean."_

_Petunia stood up. "In the school play ground, Lily got angry and gave some kid boils all over his body. No one could explain where they came from."_

_"And one time she turned her hair blue. We couldn't figure out what happened and we decided to take her to a salon in the morning, but when she woke up her hair was normal again." Mr. Evans explained. _

_"And one time we went into her bedroom only to find that she had rearranged all the furniture, she was only four years old. My husband and I were flummoxed by this and questioned Petunia quite severely asking if she had helped her."_

_Mr. Evans nodded. "Yes, and remember that time there was a bird up in the tree with a broken wing. Lily called to the bird and it landed right on her shoulder. She started stroking the wing and the next thing we knew the bird was fine and flying away again."_

_Mrs. Evans smiled. "That time we were driving to the store and Lily saw a store in London filled with teddy bears and she asked for one. Her father and I told her no and suggested maybe as a birthday present since it was coming up soon. She was about three and when I turned around to smile at her, the teddy bear that she wanted was sitting right in her arms. Neither one of us could figure out how it got there as we had been driving the entire time."_

_"And one time she was yelling at us in the house after she'd gotten into a huge fight with Petunia, the way sisters do and her eyes fired up and she glanced over at the fire place and the next thing we knew there were flames there. We just thought maybe the fire had rekindled itself or something." Mr. Evans explained._

_Dumbledore held up his hand to stop them. "See? Your daughter is a witch. A very powerful one by the sounds of it. By coming to school we will train her to be more powerful and how to control her magic."_

_Mr. Evans looked down at his daughter and grinned. "Well then, I'm proud to have a witch in the family. Tell us what to do and we will make sure that our little girl has a place at your school."_

_Lily grinned and began to jump around in her excitement. "Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

_Dumbledore smiled. "I will send someone to help you sometime next week to get your school things. I'll see you on September 1__st__, Miss Evans." He bowed and then he disapparated on the spot, leaving the Evans staring around in shock and trying to figure out where he had gone._

The scene began to change again and Harry grinned when he recognized the Hogwarts Express. Petunia, Lily, Mr. Evans, and Mr. Evans were standing on the platform looking around in shock. Harry figured that they must have still been reeling from being taken through the barrier. Lily had her trunk next to her and she was all excited as she looked around. Harry glanced around at the students and felt Ginny squeeze his hand.

"Look, Harry! I think that's your dad with Sirius!"

Harry looked over and sure enough there were two little boys with jet black hair. One of them was wearing glasses and his hair was sticking up all over the place. They were laughing and running after one another. He turned his attention back to his mum. Lily was saying good bye to her parents and then she got on the train, waving through the window and soon it was gone. The scene changed again and Harry realized that it had been a huge gap. Lily was fifteen years old and she was in the kitchen in the muggle house with Petunia, they were making dinner.

_"I'm telling you, Pet, he's absolutely insufferable! He is so rude! And … he just … he thinks so highly of himself I want to curse him!" Lily exclaimed._

_Petunia laughed. "I'm sure, he's not that bad. Come on, Lily, you did say so yourself that he is very handsome."_

_Lily smiled. "Well, he is handsome. I love the way his black hair sticks up everywhere on a regular basis. It's cute. But no, that is beside the point, James Potter is an insufferable prat!"_

_Petunia smiled. "Whatever you say, after all I've never met him."_

_Lily shrugged. "You wouldn't want to; you might get crushed by his ego."_

The scene flashed again and this time the Evans' and his mum were back on the platform, they were obviously getting ready to start their fifth year at Hogwarts from what Harry could tell. He saw his dad the way he had seen him ages ago in Snape's pensive walking with Sirius and Remus, Peter running behind them trying to catch up. 

_"Hey Evans!" James yelled out. "How was your summer?"_

_Lily groaned. "Awesome, because I didn't have to see you."_

_Sirius laughed and patted James on the back. "She got you there, Potter. Good one Evans, but try not to bruise his ego too much, eh?"_

_Lily smiled. "But I so enjoy it."_

_James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter climbed onto the train and Lily said goodbye to her family and hopped onto the express_.

The scene changed again; this time it was two years later and it was in the Evans household again. 

_Lily was standing at the kitchen sink grinning as she washed the dishes by magic. "I love that I can do magic outside of school now."_

_Petunia sneered. "Well, ducky for you. I still have to do it by hand."_

_"Oh come on, Pet, smile a little more. Ever since you found out that I've been dating James you've given me the cold shoulder. He's going to be here any minute to properly meet Mum and Dad. Can't you be nice for once?"_

_"I'm always nice." Petunia said. "Nicer then I should be." _

_Lily looked at Petunia in surprise. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I hope you realize that I love you. You're my sister; therefore you're my best friend in the world." She hugged Petunia tightly. "Now stop being an angry git, and tell me if I look alright."_ _Lily's hair was cascading down her back and her emerald green eyes were twinkling in excitement and in happiness. _

_"You know you look fine. Besides why should it matter, everyone always notices you."_

_Lily glanced at her sister. "Petunia, did something happen?"_

_Petunia shrugged, then she turned, her face turning red in anger that Harry had only seen once. When Hagrid had come to tell him he was a wizard and she had blurted out the things about his mother. "Yes! Why is it that you get all the good grades? Why do you get more attention then me from Mum and Dad? Why are you a witch and I'm what you call a muggle? Why do you have a nice, handsome boyfriend who has had a crush on you forever? Why always you and never me? I hate you sometimes, Lily, I hate you."_

_Lily looked over at Petunia, tears in her eyes. "Pet, you don't mean that. I don't get more attention then you. And I don't know why I'm a witch and you're not and you're beautiful, you just haven't met the right man yet. Just wait and see, everything will work out for you in the end."_

_Mr. Evans came into the kitchen at that moment. "Ah, my two beautiful girls." He walked over and kissed Lily and Petunia on the cheek. "Lily, you look dashing, am I going to have to keep a bat next to me to keep James' eyes inside of his head?"_

_Lily laughed. "Of course not." The doorbell rang and Lily grinned. "That's him!"_

_Mr. Evans laughed. "Lily, I want to talk to you for a moment. Petunia can you go answer the door?"_

_Petunia nodded; her anger still evident in the way that she walked as she headed down the narrow hallway to the front door. She pulled it open and got her first look at a fully grown James Potter. His black hair was still sticking up in every which direction and his hazel eyes were shining in happiness. He wore glasses and he was tall and lean._

Ginny laughed. "Oh my, your dad was a hottie. I definitely see where you got your looks."

Harry blushed. "Er, okay." 

_They turned their attention back to the memory. Petunia was just staring at James. So finally after a few moments of silence, James spoke._ _"Hi, I'm James, you must be Petunia. Lily talks about you all the time."_

_Petunia nodded. "Yes, come in."_

_James walked into the house and followed Petunia into the living room. "Nice place."_

_"Yes. Would you like something to drink?" She said again in a stiff and familiar Aunt Petuniaish way._

_James nodded. "Sure thanks. I'll just have whatever you'd like to bring me."_

_Petunia nodded and walked out of the room, she stopped in the doorway of the kitchen when she realized that her dad was still talking to Lily._

_"Lily, honey, I'm serious. I know that you love him and I know that seventeen is considered an adult in the magical world, but you're my little girl. Are you sure that this is what you want?" Mr. Evans asked._

_Lily nodded. "I'm positive, Daddy. I love James and we're getting married."_

_Mr. Evans nodded. "You always were my favourite daughter, what am I going to do when you're not around. You're sister will drive me mad within a month."_

_Lily laughed. "You'll survive. Besides, it's not Petunia's fault that she can be so snobbish and rude. I'm the only one that ever seems to get her to have some fun."_

_Mr. Evans laughed. "Yes, you are. Alright, love, let's go meet this famous James Potter of yours."_

_Lily grinned. "Okay." _

_Petunia stepped away from the door and then walked into the kitchen, her heart pounding. "If that's the way you really feel, then I'll be gone by tomorrow morning."_

_Mr. Evans looked up in surprise. "What Pet?"_

_Petunia stared ahead defiantly. "You heard me. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning, since it's obvious it's only Lily that you care about."_

_She turned and stomped out of the room, tears in her eyes._

The scene changed again; this time it showed Lily talking to Petunia in the Dursley house. 

_"Come on, Pet, it's my wedding. I want you there, and I need you there. You're supposed to be my maid of honour." Lily begged._

_Petunia shook her head. "No, why should I go? Face my parents, they like you better."_

_Lily sighed. "Petunia, Dad always says he likes one us better then the other, but he switches them up all the time; it make us feel special, and you know that. He didn't mean anything by it. He and Mum really miss you; they were so disappointed when they discovered that you married Vernon without telling them or inviting any of us to the wedding. Will you please come to mine?"_

_Petunia looked up at Lily and sighed. "I'll think about it."_

_Lily grinned and leaned down to hug her sister. "Thanks Pet, you're the best. This is the invitation and here is your dress. I really hope that you're there. I can't get married without my sister. Besides, now that I've finally been give a chance to talk to you. I want to apologize to you for that last argument that we had. It was stupid and I know you don't really hate me. I love you, Pet, and I hope that you're there to help give me away." _

_She smiled warmly and then she left. Petunia put her head down on the table and she burst into tears._

The scene changed to the wedding ceremony of Lily and James.

_Harry grinned as he watched his parents exchange their vows and then head into a reception party in the backyard of the Evans house. Petunia was dancing with her father when she excused her self and headed into the house. She went upstairs into Lily's bedroom, knowing that she had gone up there to change. She opened the door and found Vernon trying to kiss her._

_"Come on, Lily, you are so beautiful. Just one little kiss." Vernon said in a drunken slur._

_Lily pushed him back. "No, you are my sister's husband! Leave this room at once or I will curse you. Besides you're drunk!"_

_Vernon only grinned and placed his hands on her breasts._

_ Petunia came into the room and glared at them. "Lily, how could you? Vernon, step away from her."_

_"How could I what?" Lily asked. "Pet, you don't honestly think that I would do something with Vernon, do you? Do you actually think I initiated this?" _

_Petunia smirked. "I always thought you were odd. You are nothing more than freak! And now you've got yourself married to some rich husband, yet you still try to get your claws into mine? How dare you?" _

_Petunia walked over and slapped Lily across the face. "I hate you, Lily Evans Potter! I hate you! Stay away from me."_ _A large red hand mark was printed on her cheek. _

_Tears welled in Lily's eyes. "That's really what you think of me? Have you ever loved me at all?"_

_Petunia nodded. "Before I found out you were a witch, yes, I did. Now I don't even know you. Why do you have to have everything?"_

_ She turned and walked out of the room, dragging Vernon along with her._

The scene changed again; this time James and Lily were seated in the Dursleys kitchen.

_James was glaring at Vernon as Lily held his hand tightly in hers. Lily and Petunia were both quite obviously pregnant._

_"Pet, how come you didn't come to the funeral?" Lily asked._

_Petunia looked at Lily in disgust. "How dare you come to my home? I don't want anything to do with you! It's your fault their dead, Lily!"_

_"You watch how you speak to her if you don't want to be hurt." James said angrily. "Your parents were murdered by an evil dark wizard, and you didn't even have the decency to attend their funerals!"_

_Petunia shrugged. "I want nothing more to do with them ever or you. Get out of my house, now!"_

_Lily nodded, holding James back. "If that's what you want. I had hoped that our children might be able to know each other."_

_Petunia shrugged. "No."_

_Lily nodded and her and James left. _

_Petunia turned to Vernon. "I never want anything more to do with my sister or her husband ever again. Do you understand? I never want their names mentioned in this house. Ever."_

_Vernon nodded. "Yes dear."_

The mist swirled and _Harry saw his aunt Petunia exactly the way she looked now, though slightly younger, get up to get the milk bottles from the front door. She looked down and seen the sleeping Harry there with a letter tucked into his blankets. _

_She screamed and then she fainted._

The mist swirled around them and seconds later Harry and Ginny were back in the living room; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting across from them.

"Well, now you know." Aunt Petunia said softly.

Ginny put the memories back into Aunt Petunia's head as Harry glared at her. "Why did you treat my mum so badly? Was it because she was more talented then you? She was magical and you weren't? Because your dad was closer with her? I don't understand. Were you so jealous of her that you just kept pushing her away?"

Aunt Petunia shrugged. "All of it. She was better than I was, and it ate at me because I knew that everyone else knew it too. When she started dating your father, he was so handsome and perfect and I knew that she was happy and I regretted every moment of it because she had something that I didn't so I lashed out. I do regret it, Harry. I did love her so much and I was so jealous and so angry all of the time that I never realized how much I needed her until she was gone. I'm so sorry for everything that ever happened between us, and I sometimes wonder that if I hadn't been so mean to her, would she still be here?" Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke and Ginny glanced at Harry, seeing the understanding and pity in his eyes as he looked at his aunt.

Ginny stood up and went to comfort Aunt Petunia as much as she could.

Harry shook his head at Aunt Petunia. "No, she wouldn't still be here, but I bet she would have died easier if she knew that you did love her like she thought you did."

Then he stood up and walked out of the room.

**The** next afternoon, Harry could be found sitting in the office of Potter Manor just resting his head on his desk, remembering the small flashbacks of his mum's life that Aunt Petunia had given him. He was so happy to finally have these flashes of his mum's life. It helped him to better understand her life and what kind of person she was. But he also kept seeing the image of his aunt's face when she found baby Harry on her doorstep. He put his face in his hands as the guilt swam through him. Did Aunt Petunia blame him for the loss of her sister? In a way it was his fault after all. He groaned and banged his head off the desk. That was where Remus found him when he walked in.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Remus? What are you doing here?"

Remus smiled. "I just got back from that trip I was on. It didn't take nearly as long as I expected it to. I heard from Ginny that your aunt showed you some memories."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was neat to see my mum little like that. And I also understand why Aunt Petunia and mum were at odds for a while."

Remus nodded as if he understood where Harry's thoughts were going. "She doesn't blame you for her death, Harry, she might have at first, but Petunia understands that it wasn't your fault."

"Are you sure about that? I feel like she's blamed me for it my entire life."

"I'm sure. When she and Vernon had that long discussion with you, Harry, the one about your life? That was their way of apologizing, of taking the blame off of your shoulders. I understand that, and so should you." Remus replied.

Harry smiled up at the man that he truly considered his father. "Thanks, I needed that." He stood up and hugged Remus tightly. "Thanks for being a dad to me."

Remus smiled and decided to lighten up the mood. "Well, I need someone to practice on."

Harry laughed. "True. So what are you really doing here? Did Ginny call and tell you that I was sulking?"

Remus laughed. "Maybe. Well, she told me what happened." He grinned and placed Harry's pensive on the desk. "I thought maybe that you would enjoy seeing a few of my favourite memories of your dad."

Harry grinned. "Really?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. When Ginny told me what happened, the idea came to me, and she told me that you would probably really love it. I just picked out my favourite ones and tossed them in there. There are only a couple."

Harry grinned. "Thank you."

Remus smiled. "No problem. I'll be at Grimmauld Place when you're finished." He said goodbye and left, closing the door behind him. Harry looked down into the silvery mist and grinned, placing his wand in the substance and soon he was falling through it and into another world of memories.

_He found himself on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment. An eleven-year-old Remus was sitting there by himself. He looked a little pale and Harry wondered if a full moon had recently passed. He was staring out the window in wonder when the compartment door opened. James and Sirius stood there._

_"Oi," Sirius said. "This compartment taken?"_

_Remus shook his head. "No, go ahead and sit down."_

_Sirius took a seat followed by James. James turned to Remus. "Are you a first year, too?"_

_Remus nodded. "Yes."_

_James grinned. "Awesome. I can't wait to start learning some actual magic. Mum and Dad don't let me do anything."_

_Sirius laughed. "Remember that time you stole your dad's wand and turned all the furniture in the house green."_

_James grinned. "I thought Mum was going to skin me! Besides, green is my favourite colour!"_

_Remus smiled as he listened to their cheerful conversation. He looked up in surprise when James spoke to him._ _"So, who are you anyway? I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black."_

_"Remus Lupin."_

_Sirius grinned. " Nice to meet ya."_

_Remus smiled. "Have you two known each other for a while?"_

_Sirius grinned. "Seems like forever. We went on vacation to a cottage in Scotland and I met James when I was eight. We've been best mates ever since."_

_James grinned. "Sure have, but we can always use more friends. Remus, where are you from?"_

_"London."_

_"Cool." Sirius said, pulling out a pack of cards. "Hey, do you guys want to play some exploding snap?"_

The scene changed over to the boys' dormitory at Hogwarts a few years later.

_Remus was sitting on his bed and he looked up, grinning when Sirius, James, and Peter came in. "Hey guys."_

_Sirius looked over at Remus. "Mate, we've got to talk to you."_

_Remus nodded. "Alright."_

_James sat down on the bed next to his friend. "We know that you're a werewolf. We're not stupid, we figured it out eventually."_

_Remus paled. "Oh, I'm sorry."_

_Sirius shrugged. "Don't be sorry, mate, it's not like you asked to be bitten. Anyway, James and I decided that we're going to keep you company when you go all moony on us. So we've decided to try and become animagi. What do you think?"_

_Remus looked up in surprise. "You would do that for me?"_

_James nodded. "Mate, what are friends for? Now come on, tell us what you think, honestly?"_

_Remus grinned. "I think it's brilliant."_

The scene changed again; this time they were animals and the four of them were simply running through the grounds, Remus as a werewolf. The mist changed over to another memory; this one was of Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, James, and a girl that Harry didn't recognize on the Hogwarts Express. They all looked about seventeen. He grinned when he saw his dad lean over to kiss his mum.

_"Ahh," Sirius said. "Come on, James, no snogging in the compartment." He tossed a chocolate frog at his friend and then he pulled the girl close. "Right Mandy?" Then he covered her mouth with his._

_Remus just laughed and Peter shrugged. When the two couples broke apart James turned to Remus._ _"Moony, you don't mind a bit of snogging do you?"_

_Remus laughed. "I'm surprised Lily finally decided to kiss you at all."_

_Lily grinned. "Well, I hate to say it in case it inflates his ego, but he is pretty irresistible."_

_James grinned. "Don't I know it?" Then he kissed her again._

The mist swirled again; _this one was James standing in the kitchen at Potter Manor with his arm wrapped around Lily's waist._

_"Guess what?"_

_Sirius grinned from the kitchen table. "What, Lily is finally leaving you and running away with me to the Bahamas?"_

_"Haha, very funny, Padfoot. No," James said, turning to grin at his wife. "We're having a baby."_

_Sirius stood up grinning. "No shit? You hear that Moony, Prongs has gone and knocked up Lily."_

_"I take offence to the term being knocked up." Lily said as she was passed around between James, Remus, and Sirius for hugs and kisses._

_Remus grinned when Lily was in front of him. "You're going to be a great mum."_

_"Oh!" Lily said as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you." She hugged him tight and then kissed his cheek._

_"Hey!" James said. "Get your own woman!"_

_Remus laughed. "Yeah, I'll work on that."_

_Sirius grinned. "Well, now that this news has been said, can we eat now?"_

The scene changed to St. Mungo's where Sirius and Remus were pacing the hall. Peter sat in the chair, his head in his hands. Finally after what seemed like hours, the door opened and James came out. 

_"It's a boy. Come on in and see."_ _They walked into the room and found Lily sitting in the bed with a baby in her arms. Andrew and Gwen Potter were standing off to the side, grinning. James took the baby and brought him over to show his friends._ _"Guys, I'd like for you to meet the newest Marauder, Harry James Potter." James replied, leaning down to place a tiny kiss on his son's head._

_Sirius grinned. "Man, he's even got your hair already!"_

_Remus smiled. "But he's got Lily's eyes, I wonder if they will turn green."_

_Peter grinned. "He's cute alright." His eyes glanced around randomly and then he managed a weird grin at his friends._

_"You okay there, Wormtail?" James asked. "You've been acting odd lately."_

_Peter shrugged. "I'm a little tired."_

_"Cool, anyway I'm a dad!"_

_Lily laughed from the bed. "Yes, you are, now bring me back my son."_

_James grinned and placed Harry back into his wife's arms. "My pleasure." _

_Then he leaned over and kissed her softly._

The scene faded out and Harry found himself seated back in the study. He grinned; he would have to thank Remus later for sharing that with him. He leaned back in the chair and glanced at the picture on the desk. It was of Lily, James, and baby Harry. He smiled; they were happy.

Ginny opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Harry smiled and opened his arms for her, so she hurried over and sat in his lap. "Wonderful, thanks to you. Remus showed me some memories of my parents too. It was nice."

Ginny smiled and reached up to kiss him softly. "I love you, and I was worried about what happened in the pensive before when you saw your aunt treating your mum so bad."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, well it's in the past, so there's nothing that I can do about it." He brought his mouth down to hers and began to gently unbutton the shirt she wore. "But there is something interesting that I can do here."

Ginny laughed. "Oh really? And what makes you think that you can just have your way with me, Mr. Potter, and in the study no less?"

Harry grinned and pointed his wand at door, locking it and then putting a silencing charm around the room. "Everything."

Then he took her mouth in his once more.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter XLIX — Quidditch, Friends, and Reconstruction**

**A** few days later, Harry and Ron made their way out into the Quidditch pitch of the Pride of Portree. Both of them had nerves in their stomach that were mixed in with their deep excitement of being there. Today would be the first day they played Quidditch on a professional team.

They headed into the group and Edward MacDonald grinned at them. "You're just in time, guys. Alright, so let's do some introductions around, shall we? This is Dave Simon and Johnny Moredo, they're our beaters. Our chasers are the beautiful Savannah MacDonald, and Myra Monroe. Then our third chaser is Clay Carmichael. Team, I'd like for you to meet our newest editions, keeper Ron Weasley, and seeker Harry Potter." Mr. MacDonald replied. "And you boys can call me, Ed."

Harry grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

Once introductions were passed about, Ed had everyone go change in the locker rooms. Within a couple of minutes, the team was dressed in practice gear and ready to go. Ed had them do flying drills around the pitch and they tossed quaffles around for coordination and practice. He also had them doing loops and practicing different moves and tricks on their brooms. After about two hours of this, he had each player get into their position and he released all the balls. Soon Harry's concentration was on nothing but the snitch. Harry had seen how fast the snitch was at the Quidditch World Cup and now as he searched for it in the sky, he grinned. A challenge, this was exactly what he needed. A professional team would naturally have a faster snitch and he liked it. He flew around, searching for the snitch and when he caught sight of it he raced after it, catching it firmly in his grasp and grinning broadly at his success. The team cheered from below and Ed said practice for the day was over. He congratulated Harry on a good catch and then allowed them all to go into the locker room to shower and change.

"Great catch, Potter!" A tall blonde man with blue eyes who Harry recognized as Clay Carmichael replied as Harry stood in front of his locker drying his hair with a towel.

Harry grinned. "Thanks. I liked that it was faster then I'm used to, more of a challenge."

Clay laughed. "It's fast alright. Good thing I'm not the seeker, half the time I can't even see the damn thing."

Johnny Moredo, who had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, grinned. "Which is why Ed got a hold of Potter, dimwit, because he has skill and you do not; at least not as a seeker anyway."

Dave Simon shrugged as he towel dried his long blonde hair that he kept back in a ponytail; his brown eyes looking serious as he spoke. "I think you two are both pretty good. Ed told us that he had been extremely impressed with the skills that the scouts praised about you. And let me tell you, it takes a lot to impress Ed MacDonald."

Ron grinned. "He was really impressed with us?"

Johnny nodded. "Oh yeah, why else do you think he let us out early? When we have a really good practice, he tends to let us out earlier then usual. When the practice is atrocious, then we can be here all freakin' night. Trust me, Ed was impressed."

Dave laughed. "Yeah, Potter, you've got some real skill with the broom. That dive you made, whoo, I'd never risk such a thing."

Harry grinned. "I've been practicing a lot."

"Potter, that Firebolt is good and all, but you need the newest broom to play professionally. You too, Weasley. You guys got to fit in with everyone else." Clay replied. "The newest model just came out; the Firebolt Lightening."

Dave grinned. "Man, I got to get me one of those too. Those suckers go from 0 to 250 miles per hour in 15 seconds. It's freakin' incredible. Ed didn't say anything today but he'll bring it up in the next practice guaranteed."

Harry looked over at Ron and saw him blush a bit as he looked inside of his locker. Harry knew what was going through his friend's mind; he couldn't afford a Firebolt Lightening. "How much are they going for?" Harry asked, hoping that he sounded casual.

Johnny shrugged. "Last I heard they were 500 galleons a piece." When he saw Harry and Ron wince he grinned. "Ah don't sweat it, mate, Ed will tell us to get a new broom within the next couple of practices, and usually when he does that he gives us our first paycheques early just so we can go out and get one. You'll have enough money. Besides, Quidditch teams get discounts."

Ron seemed to brighten up at this idea and he continued to get dressed much more cheerfully. They said goodbye to the guys and as they left the men's locker room they found the two pretty female chasers waiting for them. Savannah MacDonald had long blonde hair and big blue eyes; she smiled warmly at them and held her hand out for them to shake.

"Hi, Myra and I just wanted to get to know you two a bit."

Myra Monroe nodded. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Yes, you were both awesome at practice today. We can definitely see why Ed's been so excited about this year."

Harry grinned. "Thanks. I think we're pretty excited too."

Savannah laughed. "Well, you should be! I remember the first time that I played professionally; I was so excited that I could barely fly. Ed nearly killed me!"

Ron was staring at the two girls seemingly awestruck, but the simple conversation seemed to make him come to his senses. He gulped. "How long have you two been playing Quidditch?"

Myra smiled. "I played for two years with the Falmouth Falcons and this will be my second year with Ed. Savannah here as been with Ed since the beginning. It's been what three years?"

Savannah nodded. "Yup. Well, I don't mean to hurry off on you guys, but I've got a date with my gorgeous husband." She waved goodbye and hurried off making Myra laugh.

"Savannah is married to Ed's oldest son, Aaron. They met when she first joined the team." Myra explained.

Harry nodded. "I see. Are you married as well?"

Myra tilted her head to give him a sexy grin. "Why, are you interested, Potter?"

Harry blushed. "Erm, no, I'm a, I'm engaged."

Myra laughed. "Oh, aren't you the cute one! So who is the lucky girl to win Harry Potter's heart?"

"My sister." Ron said grinning at Harry's discomfort.

Myra smiled. "Your sister? Very interesting."

Harry grinned. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me. We're getting married before the year is out."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Ginny has more wedding plans for you to look over when you get home. I would think anyway."

Myra laughed. "Well, this Ginny sounds like she knows what she wants, and may I say that she is very lucky. And for your information, I'm not married but I am currently seeing someone. Dave and I are the only ones on the team who are not married. Well, in your case, four then. Are you married, Weasley?"

Ron shook his head no. "No, but I'm, er, engaged too."

Myra grinned. "Well, then it's just Dave and I who seemed to have escaped matrimony. Johnny's wife is a sweetheart; you'll probably meet her soon. She's the type of woman who likes to invite the whole team over to dinner, with their spouses and children of course. Her name is Annie and she's really cute. Johnny loves her to death. Clay's wife works at the Ministry of Magic as a receptionist. Her name is Carolina. She's really nice as well and very easy to get along with. But you'll meet everyone eventually. There's a ball on July 31st at the Ministry of Magic. We have one every year, it's a chance for all of the Quidditch teams and their spouses or fiancées or boyfriends/girlfriends to mingle with each other and see whose doing what. You'll meet everyone there."

Ron grinned. "All the Quidditch teams will be there?"

"Yeah, why are you a fan of a certain team other then Portree?"

Ron shrugged. "I've loved the Canons for as long as I can remember."

Myra laughed. "Dave is a huge Canons fan! He's good friends with their keeper. I'm sure he'll be glad to introduce you. What about you, Harry, do you have a favourite team?"

"Not really actually. I lived with muggles outside of Hogwarts so I never really followed any particular team." He explained.

Myra smiled. "That's the best way to go in my opinion. Well, I've got to go beautify myself before Steve comes to pick me up, my boyfriend. I'll see you two at the next practice. Again, you did an awesome job. Bye Ron, bye Harry." She waved goodbye and then Disapparated.

Harry turned to Ron and grinned. "Wow, we even get along with our team!"

Ron laughed. "Well, we're supposed to, aren't we?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but I mean, I don't know, none of that seemed forced you know what I mean? Everyone seemed genuinely nice and impressed with our skills."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, they did, didn't they? Well, let's head back to Potter Manor and see what our girls are doing."

Harry grinned. "Good idea, I can't wait to tell Ginny all about it. I mean it was so awesome!"

Ron nodded. "Tell me about it! I can't wait to tell Hermione either. And practice today; it was so much fun too. I mean, I thought I'd be a little nervous or something but once I got out there I was fine."

Harry nodded. "Yeah me too."

They both Disapparated on the spot arriving seconds later in Potter Manor's grand entrance way. Harry went into the living room and found Ginny and Hermione listening to the stereo and singing and dancing loudly to a song that Harry remembered hearing around muggle London years ago. He couldn't tell who sang it, but he remembered that it seemed to be a girl crazy thing. Girls in his primary school had sung it all the time and they had gone nuts over the singers. He grinned as Hermione and Ginny hadn't realized that the boys were in the room and they were singing loudly at the top of their lungs. 

_"From the first day that I saw your smiling face, Honey, I knew that we would be together forever. Ooh when I asked you out, you said no but I found out, Darling that you'd been hurt; you felt like you'd never love again. I deserve a try honey just once, give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong. You walked in; you were so quick to judge, but honey he's nothing like me. I'll never break your heart; I'll never make you cry; I'd rather die than live without you; I'll give you all of me, Honey, that's no lie. I'll never break your heart; I'll never make you cry; I'd rather die than live without you; I'll give you all of me, Honey, that's no lie."_

Ron smirked and was just about to say something, but Harry put a hand to his lips and shook his head. "Let's see how long it takes them to notice we're here."

They were still singing loudly and slowly dancing around the room. Ron nodded and grinned. When the song was finished, Hermione clicked the CD over to another song in which the girls burst into song again, dancing around the room, wiggling their hips and dancing with their arms in the air.

_"Everybody, yeah, rock your body, yeah. Everybody, yeah, rock your body right. Backstreet's back, alright. Hey, yeah, oh my God, we're back again. Brothers, sisters, everybody sing. Gonna bring the flavour, show you how. Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah. Am I original? Yeah. Am I the only one? Yeah. Am I sexual? Yeah. Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now. Everybody, yeah, rock your body, yeah. Everybody, rock your body right, Backstreet's back, alright. Alright. Now throw your hands up in the air. Wave them around like you just don't care. If you wanna party let me hear you yell. 'Cause we got it goin' on again. Yeah. Am I original? Yeah. Am I the only one? Yeah. Am I sexual? Yeah. Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now. Everybody, yeah, rock your body, yeah. Everybody, rock your body right, Backstreet's back, alright. Alright. So everybody, everywhere. Don't be afraid, don't have no fear, I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand. As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again_."

Harry smirked and leaned over to whisper to Ron. "Backstreet Boys."

"Huh?" Ron asked, his eyes currently fixed on the moving hips of his girlfriend. "Backstreet Boys, that's the name of the band. They're American; I remember them being really popular in the muggle world years ago. Since Ginny is all into country right now, I'm guessing Hermione was a fan." Harry explained.

Ron shrugged. "I wouldn't know, mate, the only thing we ever listened to was the WWN, you know the Wizarding Wireless Network."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, well they seem to be enjoying themselves." He leaned back against the door frame and just watched Ginny as she danced around the room. She looked so happy and she was obviously enjoying herself.

"Yeah, do you think Ginny will put some country back on?" Ron asked. "I think I've sort of got a liking for it myself."

Harry laughed. "I know me too."

As if the two of them had been reading the girls' minds the CD switched over to another CD and the first country song that Harry had ever heard began to play as Ginny broke into song loudly, Hermione joining in.

"_Someday I'm gonna be famous. Do I have talent? Well no. These days you don't really need it, thanks to reality shows. Can't wait to date a supermodel; can't wait to sue my dad. Can't wait to wreck a Ferrari, on my way to rehab. 'Cause when you're a celebrity, it's adios reality. You can act just like a fool, people think you're cool just 'cause you're on T.V. I can throw a major fit when my latte isn't just how I like it. When they say I've gone insane I'll blame it on the fame and the pressure that goes with being a celebrity."_

Ron laughed. "Hmm, isn't that your theme song, Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Oh shut it!"

Ron grinned and continued to laugh as the girls hopped around the room. "They still don't seem to notice that we're here. Or they're completely ignoring us all together."

Harry nodded. "I know, look how cute they are though." He grinned at Ron and then went across the room and slipped his arm around Ginny's waist, leaning down to kiss her neck. "And what are you girls singing?"

Ginny jumped and Hermione blushed royally when she saw that Ron was also in the room. "Backstreet Boys and then of course, Brad Paisley."

Harry laughed. "Wow, Backstreet Boys, they haven't been around in a while have they? I remember them. Girls at school loved them a lot."

Ginny smiled. "Hermione had their CDs and she figured out how to put them in the stereo and then get it to work magically so that we can listen to the music loudly in the whole house. We don't even need electricity."

Harry grinned. "Good one, Hermione. That's pretty smart. And now Ginny doesn't need her head phones to listen to her music, she can blare it throughout the mansion."

Ginny grinned. "Exactly." She slipped her arms up around his neck and smiled. "So how was your first day at Quidditch practice?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah," she stepped away from Ron to shut off the stereo and then curled up with him on the couch. "Did it go alright?"

Ron grinned. "It was brilliant."

Harry and Ron then launched into an explanation about everything that had happened at practice; about the players on the team; about Ed; about what they had talked about and learned about the other players; and about possibly having to buy Firebolt Lightenings.

"Wow!" Ginny said. "A Firebolt Lightening! That's the best broom in the world!"

Harry nodded. "I know and one of the guys said that if Ed makes us go buy it he will give us our first paycheque early so that we can all afford it. Also, I guess Quidditch players get discounts on brooms."

Ginny grinned. "That's amazing!"

Hermione nodded. "Really amazing. Are the brooms a lot of money?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Tons of money. But we're being paid enough on the team to afford them."

"Oh okay." Hermione said, smiling. "That's good then. Harry, what are you going to do with your Firebolt once you get a new broom?"

Harry grinned. "Give it to my favourite chaser, of course. Ginny love, you don't mind riding a Firebolt, do you?"

Ginny grinned. "Not at all kind sir. Though I wouldn't mind a ride on that new broom when it arrives."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry; I'll let you try it out. But you can have my Firebolt to use when we have Quidditch games here. Is that alright?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, normally I wouldn't accept such an extravagant present, however, I can't let it just go to waste."

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. "When we're married it won't be yours and mine, it will be ours. All of this will be ours, not just mine, Gin, you got to get used to that too. You've bagged yourself a rich guy. You're rich as well."

Ginny giggled. "I know, I will try to accept it."

Harry captured her mouth in his in what could have been a long wonderful kiss, but Ron threw a pillow at their heads. "Hey!"

"No snogging!" Ron said as he began a pillow fight between the four of them.

Ginny laughed as Harry began to conjure up more pillows for Ginny to whip at Ron and Hermione. Soon it escalated into a full blown pillow fight, only ending when Dobby came into the room, getting smacked with a pillow and being thrown backwards so that he fell on the floor.

"Oh Dobby, we're so sorry, are you alright?" Harry asked, jumping up to make sure that the elf was okay.

Dobby nodded. "I am just fine, Harry Potter, sir; Dobby knows that it was an accident. I is having a message for you, Lady Ginny, Miss Granger and Mr. Wheezy in the fire sir. The Minister of Magic wants to talk to you."

Harry nodded. "Ok, thanks Dobby. Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, sir. I am just fine."

Harry grinned. "Okay." He, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione made their way into the entrance wall to talk to Arthur in the fire. "Hey Arthur, sorry to keep you waiting."

Arthur grinned from the fire. "Not a problem, I have some spare time at the moment. I wanted to talk to you about the Burrow. I don't have time to go look over the construction crews and see which ones to hire, not with worrying about Molly and taking care of business here. I was wondering if the four of you could go. We need to rebuild the Burrow after all. I don't want to impose on Harry's hospitality any longer then necessary."

"I don't mind at all." Harry said honestly. "I love having people in the house. But of course we'll go hire a good company for you."

Arthur grinned . "Excellent. I'm still a little worried that they decided to keep Molly in St. Mungo's for an extra two days. They said it was because of shock but … well, I just want everything to be normal again."

Ron nodded. "Don't worry, Dad; we'll take care of everything. Um, do you and Mum want the house to be built exactly the same as it was before?"

Arthur looked at Ron in surprise. "Honestly, I never even thought about it. What do you think?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, if it was the same it would seem like nothing had happened and everyone would be comfortable. But also, Ginny is getting married soon and it's really only me living there, do you really need all of the extra rooms?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Ron, your mother and I would like all the rooms because we're hoping we have tons of grandchildren to spoil who would like to come and stay with us at some point in our lives."

Ginny blushed. "Let's make it the same, Dad. Home needs to be home. I think Mum would appreciate it too. Besides, now that you're a rich man being the Minister of Magic and all, you can always afford to fix things up nicer whenever you want to."

Arthur beamed at his daughter. "You're absolutely right, Ginny. Okay, let's do that then. Thanks again, all of you. I'll talk to you later on when I bring Molly back."

They all said goodbye as Arthur popped out of the fire.

Harry turned to his friends. "I want to do something about the Burrow. Ron, Ginny, I know that your dad is making tons of money now, but those escaped Death Eaters, I feel responsible, I know I'm not responsible, but I feel it. I want to pay for some of the rebuilding."

Ron shrugged. "Mum and Dad will never allow it, Harry."

Ginny nodded. "They won't, it's not up to us."

Harry grinned, "Well, I have a plan."

Hermione groaned. "Now we're in trouble."

Ginny laughed. "I trust you, so what's your plan?"

"Good, okay this is what we're going to do."

**When** the four of them arrived back at Potter Manor a couple of hours later, everything related to rebuilding the Burrow was back in order. Harry had hired the best magical construction company in the British Isles and he had made a deal with the boss. He would send Arthur Weasley half the price of the building, telling him that it was the cost of everything, while Harry would pay the other half, none the wiser to the Weasleys. The manager, Mr. Gregory, planned to tell Arthur that he was getting a discount because of all the help he had done in capturing the Death Eaters and fighting in the final battle. The discount was also because he was the Minister of Magic. Everyone figured Arthur would completely understand such a thing.

Ginny just smiled at Harry when he had expressed his idea. She thought he was brilliant for coming up with so many ideas on how to help her parents out without them knowing. She loved him even more everyday when he tried to take care of everyone the way he did, especially her mum and dad. She grinned up at him as he held all the contracts for Arthur to sign in his hands when her parents walked in.

"Mum!" She cried, running into her mum's arms carefully so as not to hurt her. But she realized that her mum was obviously better when she hugged her daughter tightly. "How are you?"

Molly smiled warmly. "I'm fine. I'm doing just fine. I don't understand why those crazy healers wanted to keep me longer."

Arthur grinned. "Now Molly, you know it's because you were in shock still over the attack. Now sit down and get some rest."

"Arthur, I'm fine, really." But she sat down anyway so as not to worry anyone. "Did you four manage to find a construction company?"

Arthur asked as he sat down at the table and the house elves began to serve dinner.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we did." He handed Arthur all of the paperwork. "The manager Mr. Gregory gave you a hefty discount. It's all there in the work. I paid the down payment for you; we just need your signature."

"Harry, you didn't have to do that. How much do I owe you?" Arthur asked.

Harry grinned. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't that much money. I've got it all taken care of."

Arthur sighed. "Harry, really you've done more than enough for our family you don't have to –"

"Arthur, you've done just as much for me. Come on, don't worry about it. I wanted to do it." Harry replied, taking Ginny's hand in his and kissing it softly.

Arthur sighed and looked over at Molly. Molly nodded at him as if in confirmation and then he turned back to Harry. "Thank you."

Harry grinned. "No problem."

Conversation soon turned to the Ministry of Magic and the new reforms as well as Arthur's job and what it had entailed for the day. Arthur mentioned that he did miss his old job but he enjoyed his new one as well. Ron brought up Quidditch and he and Harry began to explain all about their first day on a professional Quidditch team. Molly and Arthur were both beaming with pride and with questions as they asked Harry and Ron what they liked most about their first day.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny left the group to go for a walk in the backyard. Harry held her hand in his as they walked through the wonderful gardens at Potter Manor.

"The gardens are beautiful here. I guess my mum used to plant a lot of flowers and things, as did my grandmother."

Ginny smiled. "I love to garden too, maybe we can add to them."

Harry grinned down at her, bringing her hand to his lips for a small kiss. "Yeah, I'd like that. I haven't gardened in a few years myself."

"You like to garden?" Ginny asked in a sceptical tone.

Harry laughed. "It was definitely probably my favourite chore at the Dursleys. I found it relaxing."

Ginny smiled as she pulled him down onto a stone bench under an arch of roses. "Then we'll have to make sure that we plant a garden together."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we will."

He leaned down and brought his mouth down to hers. They kissed slowly and softly, savouring each other's taste as their lips met over and over. Harry wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, locked in each other's arms, their lips meeting, but when they pulled apart and Ginny cuddled onto Harry's lap; the sky was full of stars.

"It's so beautiful out here." Ginny replied as she leaned back against him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He slid his hands up her sides. "I want to make love to you under the stars."

Ginny turned to look over at him, her chocolate brown eyes burning with desire for him. "Now?"

Harry shrugged, brushing a piece of that wild fire away from her face. "Why not?"

Ginny blushed, moving closer so that her lips were only a breath away from his. "What if someone comes out?"

"I know a quiet place."

Ginny nodded and giggled when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her around to the Quidditch pitch. He laid her down in the center of the pitch, the cool grass touching her skin.

"I've always fantasized about this." Harry replied as he leaned down to kiss her softly, his body covering hers.

Ginny smiled up at him. "Making love on a Quidditch pitch?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, making love to you on a Quidditch pitch. I'm not sure exactly when the fantasy started, but I've imagined this moment a lot." He kissed her softly again. "You don't mind, do you?"

Ginny smiled, her eyes a light with mischief. "Not a bit, as long as you're sure that we're alone."

Harry used his wand to create an invisible barrier around them allowing them to see out, but no one to be able to see them. "Better?"

Ginny nodded before she pulled his mouth back down to hers. Their lips met slowly and tantalizingly. His tongue moved across her lips with gentleness and with just a taste of hidden passions. She deepened the kiss, her fingers sliding through his thick glorious hair as her tongue met his over and over again. Harry slid one hand into her hair and another one down her body, brushing over her many curves through her clothing. He could feel the heat pouring from her as he touched her, but he didn't stop, he simply stroked his calloused hands from Quidditch over her, not removing anything and he just let his lips meet hers. She moaned, sliding her hands up the tee shirt he wore, desperate for a touch of skin. She stroked her hands over the bare skin of his chest and back, leaving his mouth to trail small kisses along her neck and ear.

Harry moaned this time, and he began to slide her top over her head, using his mouth slowly as he followed the trail of the shirt as he pulled it off. His mouth landing on hers again for another long, slow, sweet kiss that sent jolts through her body. No one could ever make her feel the way that Harry could, she thought before his mouth began to move lower causing all coherent thoughts to leave her brain. Ginny tugged at his tee shirt, groaning in protest when he slid out of her reach to nibble at her bellybutton, just above the line of her shorts.

"Harry," she whispered.

He grinned at her. "Wait patiently, love."

Ginny smiled at him as he sent little licks of pleasure dancing through her stomach as her heart pounded in her chest. His hands slid up her torso and around to untie the clasp on her bra and she finally managed to pull him up far enough to get his tee shirt off. She yanked his mouth back to hers, their tongues dancing together in pleasure as their hands stroked over the newly exposed skin. A damp sweat had begun to rise on their bodies as they struggled to remove the last few barriers of clothing. Ginny's body was begging for release as her mouth met Harry's slowly.

She could feel the cool grass beneath her and the cool breeze on her face but her body was on fire and Harry only seemed to be fanning the flame as his mouth left hers and it continued downwards. She gasped as he went even lower, sending her screaming out his name as she went over the edge. Then she pulled him up, back to her mouth and together they joined as one.

**Harry** lay on top of Ginny, his breathing heavy and the cool summer breeze floating over his naked body. He grabbed his wand and conjured a blanket which he slipped over himself and Ginny before he looked down at her and grinned. She looked completely relaxed. Her hair was in a messy tangle with pieces of grass stuck in it. Her face was nicely flushed from pleasure and her mouth red from his lips. He ran a hand over his jaw and realized that he had some stubble there, which would explain why her lips were so red. He rolled onto his side and snuggled her lush warm body closer to his.

"Ginny, that was amazing." Harry murmured as he began to nibble at her neck.

Ginny laughed, the laugh coming out sultry causing Harry to groan at the incredibly sexy sound. "Did you enjoy having your way with me on the Quidditch pitch?"

Harry grinned broadly and kissed her nose. "I don't think I had you, my lady, I think you had me."

Ginny laughed and giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "I most certainly did, Mr. Potter, and don't you forget it!"

"I won't." He leaned in to kiss her again, letting his lips linger only a moment before he pulled back. "I love you, and I must say, we must do this again."

Ginny laughed and slid her fingers into his hair. "Well, if you insist."

"You brat," Harry said in a teasing voice as his hands slid down her body to tickle her. "You enjoyed it just as much as I did. I always knew the fantasy was good, but let me tell you, the real thing is much better."

Ginny giggled and tickled him back. Soon the two of them were rolling around on the ground, laughing like loons. "Okay I give!" Ginny cried out, pinning Harry's hands up over his head so that she could kiss him softly. "You win."

Harry nodded. "Better believe it." He kissed her again and then sighed when she snuggled close, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Yes love."

"When we get married are we still going to do stupid things like this?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry smiled and titled her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Always." Then he brought his lips to hers again in a soft kiss. "Come on, we better head back up to the manor before everyone thinks were lost."

Ginny grinned as she crawled around on the grass trying to find her clothes. "I'm sure that they don't think we're lost."

Harry laughed. "Cheeky little witch, aren't you? Ah, well one of the many reasons I love you."

Ginny grinned and quickly pulled her clothes on. Harry removed the barrier once they were dressed and Ginny sighed as she looked back at the pitch. "I don't know how I'm ever going to play Quidditch out here again."

Harry laughed. "We will, we'll just have to be extra careful as our minds might wander in the middle of the game."

Ginny smiled, taking her hand in his as they began to walk back to Potter Manor. "I love you."

Harry smiled down at her, bringing their joined hands to his lips. "I love you too. Come on; race you back to the house?"

Ginny nodded and bolted forward. Harry watched her for a second and sighed; she was everything that he wanted and more; everything he needed and more; and to him, she was perfect. He shook the thoughts from his mind, bolting after her, thinking that he had to make sure he mentioned to her how cute her bum looked when she ran. He grinned, she'd smack him playfully and he'd probably get another kiss. He grinned to himself as he ran after her, putting on a burst of speed as he headed towards the house. He had everything that he could ever want at the moment. And it all centered around the redhead in front of him.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter L — Families and Birthdays**

**The** weeks of July flew by quickly and Ginny and Molly had the wedding plans almost complete. They had been working almost non-stop to get everything organized and Harry suspected that Ginny was suddenly working harder on the plans not only to plan the wedding quickly, but also to take her mum's mind off of the Burrow, which she kept thinking of from time to time. Molly also was still worried that the Death Eaters who had attacked her and the fact that they had yet to be caught. She never said it out loud, but it was easy to tell that she was a little nervous to be alone. With magic, construction was built so much faster and the Burrow was now restored to its original uniqueness. It had only taken two weeks for them to get it completed and soon Molly, Arthur, Ron, Charlie, and Ginny were living there again.

Harry missed having them underfoot in his own home, which seemed very large and empty once he had it to himself again (he didn't count the Dursleys as he tried to pretend that they weren't there whenever he could), but Hermione had only smiled at him and said soon he would have Ginny there all of the time. He grinned to himself at the thought. Hermione had gone to stay with her parents for a few weeks as she had yet to be home with them since school ended. Ron had gone with her to visit since they were engaged and by the look of abject horror on his friend's face, Harry figured that he was terrified. He was glad that when he had to meet the parents, he had already known them. But then again, he knew that he could have gone through anything if it meant having Ginny in his life. Molly was doing so much better now that she had the Burrow back. She was fixing things up and hanging curtains and reorganizing her household.

Ginny had mentioned to Harry how much better she was doing and that she was glad to see her mum calm again, even if they were making sure that her mum was never alone in the house. If Molly noticed this, she never said anything about it and Harry suspected that she was glad to never quite be alone in her home again while the Death Eaters were still running free. She probably felt much safer at the thought of someone else being there. Harry's mind had been bombarded with Quidditch strategies and practices, helping the Weasleys move their things back to the Burrow, and of course with his and Ginny's wedding plans for weeks now. Ginny knew that she had free reign on what was happening with the wedding, but Harry realized that he still had things to do. He sighed as he recalled the conversation that he and Ginny had had the night before about what he had to do.

"Harry, there are still things that you have to do. You know that I'm handling pretty much everything I can, but some stuff you've got to do on your own." Ginny had said as she sat cuddled on his lap in the study of Potter Manor.

Harry sighed. "What's that?"

Ginny smiled up at him. "Honey, you need someone to give you away. I mean, it's not as dramatic as the bride or anything but, well, you don't have to, but I thought you might like it … not everyone does it … but I just, Harry, I think that you should have someone give you away."

Harry swallowed as he looked down at her. "Something that my parents would have done if they were around?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

Harry was quiet for a while, but Ginny couldn't see his face because he held her close against him, his lips in her hair. Finally, after what seemed like ages he spoke. "Can I ask Remus and Tonks, they are … well, like my godparents I guess?"

Ginny grinned. "They would be honoured. And I can't think of anyone else who deserves to give you away." She managed to wiggle his grip lose enough to turn around and kiss him softly. "Next, you need to choose your best man and some groomsmen."

Harry grinned. "Well, Ron's my best man naturally."

"Have you asked him?"

"Well, no, but –"

"Harry, you have to ask him and of course the groomsmen too." Ginny replied.

Harry turned to look at her. "Well, have you asked people yet?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course. Hermione is my Maid of Honour, and my bridesmaids are Luna, Lavender, Parvati, and Fleur."

"Oh, well … I don't know, I guess I could just match up the bridesmaids with their boyfriends. I mean Neville, Seamus, and Dean, I would have asked them anyway and I suppose that I could ask Bill to stand with Fleur." Harry replied thoughtfully. "I know that you used to be really close to Bill, well still are close to Bill, and I guess you might like having him in the wedding party."

Ginny smiled up at him. "He has always been my favourite brother, which is why I included Fleur and well I was in her wedding. Is that all organized then, those are who you want as groomsmen for sure?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. I didn't realize there were so many questions to be answered. I'm not leaving any one important out am I?"

Ginny laughed and kissed him softly. "Yes, there is and no you're not leaving anyone important out. Now for your dress robes, do you want to wear black?"

Harry grinned and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "I will wear anything that you want me too."

Ginny grinned at him with mischief dancing in her eyes. "Even if I want you to stand up there starkers in a funny orange bobble hat?"

Harry laughed. "Sure, why not?"

"Liar!" Ginny said, kissing him again. "Okay, then if you want me to choose then I will. I'll just send you, and all of your groomsmen to be fitted for your robes when it is organized."

Harry grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Then before she had been able to slide away, he had captured her mouth in his again.

Harry grinned as he thought about it and then took a deep breath as he knocked on the front door of Grimmauld Place. He decided to ask Remus and Tonks right away since he had some errands to run in London anyway. How exactly did one ask what he wanted to ask anyway? He shrugged and sighed; he had to talk to Remus and Tonks now before his nerves ran out. Ginny had offered to come with him so that he would have support when he asked them, but he wanted to do this by himself. He wasn't sure why he was nervous but he was. He grinned at Tonks when she pulled open the door. She was almost five months along now and because of her slim frame it was easy to tell that she was pregnant.

"Hey Tonks, how are you?"

Tonks grinned and pulled Harry close for a hug. "I'm doing great, Harry, come on in." Harry stepped inside and Tonks led him into the living room. "Have a seat, I'll go and find Remus, he's knee deep in research at the moment. Would you like a butterbeer or some tea or something?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, I'll just have whatever you're having."

Tonks grinned and hurried out of the room. Harry looked around the room again, pleased to see that the two of them had turned this terrible house into a home. He twisted his hands uncomfortably in his lap and then looked up when Tonks came back in with three cups of tea. "Here ya go, Harry. Remus is on his way."

Harry took the tea from her smiled. "Thanks. So what is Remus so busy researching?"

"Cures. He's met with some scientists and researchers and some people think that they may have found a cure for lycanthropy. He's trying not to get his hopes up, but he's working hard." She explained as she sipped her tea.

Harry nodded. "That would be great if he found a cure. Then you two could live completely normal lives."

Tonks shrugged. "I told him that I don't care either way. I love him just the way he is, wolf and all, but if he can find a way to stop the change every month it will be interesting."

Harry grinned. "You're trying not to get your hopes up too, eh? Don't worry about it, he's not going to try any dangerous methods, he has you and his unborn baby to worry about."

Tonks smiled. "I know. Oh! I didn't tell you! Healer Davis, the maternity healer that I'm seeing, he told me that we're having a baby boy."

Harry grinned. "That's awesome! Congratulations! Now that you know he's a boy you can name him Harry."

Tonks laughed. "Maybe. We're leaning towards Daniel, after my grandfather. I was really close to him you know."

"Daniel is a nice name."

"Thanks." She grinned when Remus came in. "And here's daddy now."

Remus grinned and bent over to hug Harry. "Harry, how are you doing?"

Harry smiled. "Fine, I figured I'd stop by for a bit."

"Well, you are always welcome here. So what's new?"

Harry shrugged. "A lot is new actually. The Burrow has been rebuilt and we helped the Weasleys get settled again yesterday. Molly is much happier now to be in her own home. She didn't know what to do with herself at Potter Manor with the house elves always doing all the chores. But now that she is back in her own home she seems to be doing so much better, and someone is always at the Burrow with her, not that anything would happen again, but we want her to be safe. She and Ginny have got most of the wedding plans complete as well."

Tonks smiled warmly. "Wedding plans, blimey Harry, I still can't believe that you're getting married! Ginny is just perfect for you too."

Harry grinned. "I know; I love her more than anything. Speaking of the wedding, I er … well, I wanted to ask you two something."

Remus nodded at Harry. "Of course, what can we do for you?"

Harry swallowed nervously before he spoke. "Well, Ginny and I were talking last night about the wedding and who would be there and all that and she mentioned my parents. Well, they're gone and so is Sirius and well … I look at you two, I guess as my … well … hell, Remus, you took over Sirius' job as godfather, and I look at you like I did him, as a brother or a friend or a father. Ever since you married Tonks, she has … well, you're both really important to me, and well my only real family other then the Weasleys. So I was just wondering, if maybe you would … could you two give me away at the wedding like my parents would if they were here?" He finally blurted out.

Tonks eyes filled up with tears as she jumped up to pull Harry into a warm hug. "Damn these hormones! I've become nothing more then a human hosepipe! Oh Harry, I am so honoured that you would think of me like that and well … oh of course we will!"

Remus nodded at Harry, tears in his eyes as well. "We would love to. Nothing would make us happier, and I'm honoured that you would ask me to do so in the place of James and Lily." When Tonks moved away, Remus pulled Harry into a warm hug. "I love you like a son, Harry."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes before he could stop them and he held Remus close. Then a thought came into his mind, something that he wondered why he had never thought of in the first place. "Remus, would you and Tonks become my legal godparents?"

Tonks ran into Harry's arms again and he laughed. "You want me to be your godmother, really?"

Harry shrugged, thinking how awesome it would be to have someone as crazy as Tonks as his godmother. "Yeah, I would." He looked up at Remus for confirmation and he was rewarded with a warm and happy smile.

"We would love too."

Harry grinned. "Great, er, how do I go about doing that?"

Remus laughed. "We just go down to the Ministry of Magic and change it. It won't take long. You want me to be your godfather?"

Harry shrugged. "In my heart you took Sirius' place a while ago. I mean, I will always love Sirius, but you've been there for me when he couldn't be and when my parents couldn't be. I would love nothing better if I could make it legal. I love you both."

Remus grinned. "Well, let's go get this taken care of."

Two hours later, Harry walked out of the Ministry of Magic with his two godparents. He grinned at the thought and then laughed when Tonks launched herself into his arms again to hug him.

"How totally awesome is this? I mean, we're your godparents, and you're going to be the godfather of our son! We love you, Harry."

Harry hugged her back. "I love you too."

Remus smiled. "Well, I suppose we better head back to Grimmauld Place. Harry would you like to stay for dinner?"

Harry grinned. "I'd love to, but I've got to run a few errands for the day and I promised Molly and Arthur I would be there for dinner tonight. Oh! I forgot!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets to the Quidditch Ball on his birthday. "There's this huge party for all of the Quidditch teams and their families on July 31st at the ministry, these are your invitations. I'd really love it if you guys can come. If not it's no big deal, but I think it will be fun."

Tonks laughed. "We'll be there! How else are we going to brag about our talented godson?"

Harry grinned. "Thanks." He hugged them both goodbye and kissed Tonks on the cheek. "I'll see you two later and take care of my godson."

Remus smiled. "We will, and same goes."

Harry laughed and waved goodbye before he Disapparated on the spot.

**Harry** spent the rest of the day getting his errands done. He went to the bank to make sure that Ginny had full access to everything; which she did of course as he had already made sure of it. He also checked over his will, which he had made it so that other than a few select things going to certain people, Ginny inherited the entire estate of Potter and Black. He then went and bought some treats for Hedwig and Fawkes, as well as some food for Duvessa and Arnold. He managed to track down Seamus, Neville, and Dean and ask them to stand in his wedding. All of them agreed, grinning broadly at the idea of Harry getting married. His last stop of the day was Gringotts where he had a meeting with Bill Weasley.

Bill grinned at him when he walked into his office. "Hey Harry, how's it going?"

Harry grinned back. "Alright, your sister is bombarding me with wedding plans."

Bill laughed. "Well, at least Ginny is calm about it. Fleur was a nightmare."

Harry laughed as well and took a seat across from him. "Yeah, Ginny told me that if she ever got as crazy as Fleur did then I was supposed to kill her. I told her that I didn't think that was going to happen and that no matter how crazy she got I wasn't going to be killing her."

Bill laughed. "Yeah, I was waiting for Gin to knock Fleur out at some point. Those two didn't get a long so well."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, well they get along well now. Look, I know you're busy but um, Ginny told me that she asked Fleur to be a bridesmaid in the wedding and well, I'm one groomsman short. I know that you're really close to Ginny, and I figured that you might want to be partnered with your wife, so would you like to stand in the wedding as my fourth groomsmen?"

Bill grinned. "Yeah Harry, I'd love to. Thanks for asking. I'm surprised that you asked me though; I mean other then Ron, Fred and George are closer to you than I am. I mean, we don't really know each other all that well."

Harry nodded. "I know. But Gin talks about you all the time. I know that you're her favourite brother, and since Fleur is standing in the wedding I just thought you would be the perfect solution. Besides, how would I choose Fred over George or vice versa?"

Bill laughed. "Very true. That could cause some problems. So how are the wedding plans going anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess okay. I pretty much gave Ginny free reign. She can spend as much as she wants on it and invite whoever she wants. Your mum found this castle in Ireland for the wedding to be held. It's really beautiful and Gin fell in love with it as soon as she saw it, so well, I couldn't say no." Bill grinned. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"I know, but I like it."

Bill smiled. "I know you love her, Potter, but she's my firefly, so you take good care of her, or you'll answer to me."

"Your firefly?" Harry asked, slightly amused by the nickname for Ginny.

Bill shrugged. "I've got many nicknames for her. I'm a lot older then her, so I used to take care of her a lot. She was my firefly, my princess, my hellion. She was quite wild when she was younger, and it didn't help that she had that same mischievous streak as Fred and George. I always took care of her when the others teased her and I'm the one that leant her my broomstick to use whenever she wanted. Of course, this was after I discovered that she had been sneaking into the broom shed and stealing our brooms; and I'm the one that taught her how to defend herself against guys when her wand wasn't around. So yeah, we've always been close, and I am honoured that you would want me to stand in the wedding with you, not only because you're marrying my sister, but also because I highly respect you and everything that you do. Harry, I think that you're perfect for her. Promise me that you will take good care of her."

Harry smiled, deeply moved by the speech that Bill had just made. "I promise, as long as you as you promise not to tell Ginny that I said that because she would hex me and insist that she can take care of herself."

Bill laughed. "You really do know her. I promise too."

Harry grinned. "Great." He stood up to leave. "Are you coming to the Burrow later for dinner?"

"Yeah, Mum invited Fleur and I this morning. Have you been there since it's been rebuilt?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, when I helped to bring all of the stuff back in. It looks the same."

Bill smiled. "Good. I'll see you later on tonight. Give Gin a kiss from me."

Harry laughed. "Gladly, see you."

He waved good bye and as he headed back into the streets of Diagon Alley, he couldn't help but think that that had been a whole lot easier then he thought.

**After** Quidditch practice a few days later, Harry asked Ron to wait a minute. They walked around the pitch for a bit, neither of them saying anything. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"Listen, mate, you said that you wanted to talk to me yet you haven't said a word."

Harry nodded. "Well, I uh … Ron, will you be my best man, for the wedding, I mean?"

"Are you daft? I thought I already was!"

Harry grinned. "See! I knew you'd understand that you would just be my best man being my best mate and all, but Ginny was all you have to ask him or he won't know."

Ron snorted. "Girls, what are we going to do with them?"

Harry laughed. "Well, I think we're going to marry them."

"Yeah," Ron said. He was quiet for a minute before he spoke. "But I'm not asking you to be my best man, mate, I just expect you to show up there."

Harry laughed. "Sure, just don't tell Hermione."

Ron grinned. "Good plan. Now let's go, I've got a date tonight."

Harry laughed. "Better be with Hermione."

"Haha funny, race you to the apparating spot?" 

**On** the morning of July 31st, Harry woke up alone in his bed at Potter Manor and stretched luxuriously. Today he was eighteen years old. He grinned and did some more stretches before he hopped in the shower and headed downstairs. Dobby, Winky, and Maddy had prepared his favourite breakfast foods and deposited all of his letters and gifts on the dining room table.

"Happy Birthday Harry Potter, sir," Dobby replied, grinning broadly as the three house elves grinned at him.

Harry smiled. "Thanks." He ate his breakfast as he opened his gifts. From the house elves Harry got three pairs of colourful socks that Dobby must have made himself. One pair were red with snitches on them, the second pair were blue with Ginny on them, and the third pair were green with the emblem of the Pride of Portree on them.

"Thanks Dobby, these are really creative, I love them!"

He continued to open the package and grinned when he found two emerald green button down shirts, a royal blue button down shirt, and a red jumper.

Maddy smiled warmly at him. "We is wanting to make sure that you is dressed nicely sir." Harry grinned at them. "Thanks, I love them. I do need some more shirts. Ginny plans to drag me out shopping but this helps a lot. She says that now that I'm going to be married, and now that I am such an important figure, I need to look nice. Thank you."

The three elves grinned and hurried out of the room to finish their chores as Harry continued to sort through his gifts. He looked up at the sound in the doorway and nodded at the Dursleys.

"Good morning. Help yourself to some breakfast." Harry replied as he ripped open the card on the next parcel, grinning when he recognized the untidy scrawl.

**Happy Birthday Harry!**

**I've been really busy up at Hogwarts with all of the animals and the forest. I'm adding a pond to the grounds and I'm fixing up the gardens a bit. It's going to look at real treat. Anyway, today you're eighteen! Blimey time flies! I got the tickets you sent me to your first Quidditch game. I can't wait to see you play professional Quidditch.**

** Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Your Friend,**

**Hagrid**

Harry put the note down and looked at the box curiously. Dudley was staring at him in shock. He obviously couldn't believe that Harry had received presents. Dudley had arrived the day before. He was allowed to stay with his parents for a bit but he still had to go talk to Healer Murphy from time to time. Harry didn't mind having him in the house now because Ginny was at the Burrow. Harry ignored his looks and opened the package carefully; you could never be too sure what Hagrid would send. He grinned broadly when he pulled out a book on magical creatures and how to take care of them. Hagrid obviously wanted to make sure that Harry was taking good care of Fawkes. He noticed there was something else in the package so he dug down and found a box full of all of his favourite sweets and some rock cakes. He opened a chocolate frog and almost choked when he looked down at the card. It was a picture of him that had been in the paper recently – the one they used as the newest one for the Sexiest Wizard Alive. He laughed at the idea of having his picture on the chocolate frog cards and he turned it over to see if they had anything to the back. It read:

**Harry James Potter, 18, lived with muggles for ten years when he survived the killing curse at a year old becoming the Boy Who Lived and causing Lord Voldemort to go into hiding for ten years. At eleven he defeated Voldemort again and prevented him from getting the Philosopher's Stone; at twelve he rescued Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets and killed a Basilisk; at thirteen he helped an innocent man, Sirius Black, escape from a terrible death; at fourteen he became the Tri-Wizard Champion and watched Voldemort rise again; at fifteen he started Dumbledore's Army and fought Death Eaters and Voldemort himself at the Ministry of Magic; at sixteen he was involved in the fight at Hogwarts when Death Eaters attacked the school; at seventeen he defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all, earning the title the Man Who Defeated Voldemort. He was the youngest seeker in a century and was the youngest recipient along with Ginevra Weasley of the Order of Merlin, First Class. He now plays seeker for the Pride of Portree and has been dubbed the Sexiest Wizard Alive. He plans to wed Ginevra Weasley before the year is out**.

Harry laughed to himself as he read the back of the card before he moved on to the next package. He pulled the note off and read:

**Happy Birthday Harry!**

**Remus and I will see you later on tonight at the ball but we hope that you enjoy your present.****Love you tons,**

**Remus and Tonks**

He smiled as he opened the small package and stared down at the slim gold chain and small tag that hung from it. He noticed a letter beneath the chain so he picked it up and decided to read it first.

**Dear Harry,**

**I meant to give this to you a while ago, but in all honesty I forgot that I had it. It belonged to your father; James wore it all of the time. Its real gold and just a dog tag like a lot of the old military men wore at one point – especially in the muggle world. I'm not sure where he got it from, but he never took it off. I just thought that maybe you would like to have it.**

**Remus**

**P.S. Happy Birthday!**

Harry slipped the chain out and looked down at it. The gold was still shiny and he looked down at the small tag that hung from it. It read:

_Potter – "Everything happens for a reason so make do with what you have"_

He grinned, it was a good saying. He looked up when Maddy came into the room. "Maddy, Remus gave me this chain, said my dad used to wear it. Do you know why?"

Maddy shook her head. "I is not knowing, sir, you should ask his portrait."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think I will." He got up and went into the dining corridor to see his parents. "Hey Mum, hey Dad."

Lily smiled warmly at him. "Hello dear, happy birthday."

James nodded. "Yes, happy birthday son!"

Harry grinned. "Thanks. Um, Dad I just got this chain from Remus, he said that you used to wear it all the time. Why?"

James glanced down at the chain in Harry's hands and grinned. "I got it from my grandfather, who got it from his grandfather. In the Hundred Years War many centuries ago, our ancestors fought in it. One of them had that made up for a widow of one of the Potter men as a gift I guess since she lost her husband. It's been passed down ever since. I don't know much more about it. But I thought it was a good saying so I wore it all the time. Never took it off."

Lily nodded. "James did never take it off. He loved that chain. Are you going to wear it, Harry?"

Harry looked down at the chain again and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Thanks, well I've got more gifts to open. I'll see you two later."

James grinned. "See you later."

Harry put the chain on and tucked the small tag below his shirt, grinning before he sat down and grabbed the next parcel. The Dursleys were still sitting there, watching Harry silently. None of them had yet to say a word. Harry opened the next letter and began to read: 

**Happy Birthday Harry!**

**Well Harry, as the headmistress of Hogwarts I could not give you gifts as it may have looked like favouritism, but you have always been one of my favourite students to teach. So now that you are out of school, I will be sending you gifts from time to time. This one however, can be from Dumbledore more then me. It is one of the things that he left to me, but I thought that you might enjoy it more. In fact he had so much of them that I have been giving them out like crazy. Albus sure loved his sweets. **

**Happy birthday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

Harry opened the package and laughed out loud when he found a huge box full of lemon drops, Dumbledore's favourite muggle sweet. He put it on the table, grinning and reached for another gift. 

**Happy Birthday Harry!**

**I found this on my holiday with my parents, and I just thought that it was absolutely perfect for you. Haha, well I added something to make you laugh. I'll see you tonight at the ball.**

**With love,**

**Hermione**

He pulled out a black tee shirt with the word Celebrity written across the front and he laughed; very surprised that he would get a gift like that from Hermione. She wasn't the joking type. He put the shirt down and then noticed there was more in the box. He pulled out a book on the history of the Pride of Portree Quidditch team. "Wow, neat," he murmured as he quickly flipped through the book. He reached for another gift and untied the card. 

**Happy Birthday dear, **

**we'll see you later on tonight at the ball.**

He recognized the loopy writing as Molly's and when he opened the box he found a huge chocolate cake and a box of sweets. He grinned, Molly made the best cake. The next parcel was from Ron and when he opened it up he found a book on Quidditch strategies as well as some more supplies for his broomstick servicing kit. Ron had also thrown in a picture of the Firebolt Lightening. Harry reached for the last thing, which was simply a letter.

**Happy Birthday Harry!**

**As you can see, there is no gift here for you. I'll give it to you later on tonight after the ball. I wanted to give it to you in person.**

**Love Always,**

**Your Ginny**

He smiled, wondering what Ginny had gotten him. He piled all of his gifts together and vanished the wrappings before sending his gifts upstairs into his room.

Maddy came back into the room. "Harry Potter, sir, you is getting more gifts, but they is from fans? Would you like to open them?" Maddy asked.

Harry sighed. "Not really. How many are there?"

"About a hundred, sir. They is all going to Hogwarts and the headmistress is sending them here to you. Dobby, Winky, and I is happy to open them up for you, sir if you do not want to." Maddy replied.

Harry nodded. "I'd really appreciate that, Maddy. Thanks a lot. Whatever is worthwhile keeping can you donate it to some charities for me?"

Maddy beamed. "It is not a problem, sir. We will give you anything that we think might interest you." She hurried out of the room and Harry turned to his breakfast to finish eating.

"Um, happy birthday Harry," Aunt Petunia said quietly, the first words she'd spoken to him since the day he had seen the memories.

"Excuse me?" Harry said in surprise. He couldn't remember the Dursleys ever wishing him a happy birthday in his entire life. Even though they had been so much nicer to him lately, Harry still wasn't used to the sudden the change in their attitudes.

Aunt Petunia gave him a small smile as she pushed a small parcel at him. "I said happy birthday. Vernon and I made this for you." Dudley was staring at his parents in shock, and Harry's face wasn't much different.

"Uh, thanks." Harry carefully opened the box and he found a muggle photo album. He opened it up and found pictures of his mum when she was baby. As he continued to flip through, he realized that the pictures covered her entire life. There were some with his dad in them as well. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Aunt Petunia nodded. "I thought you would like to have them. I don't need them, so I just … well, I thought you'd want them."

Harry nodded. "I do, thanks." He turned to look at his uncle. "Thank you." He sent the album up to his room like he had the rest of his presents.

"So what are you doing today?"Uncle Vernon asked.

Harry grinned. "I'm going to a ball at the Ministry of Magic. All of the Quidditch players and their families are supposed to be there." He sighed before he spoke, he had been debating this moment since he had received the tickets and Ginny had left the decision up to him. "I uh, I have three tickets for you three if you're interested in going. It's just a ball, very dressy."

Aunt Petunia smiled. "We'd love to go, wouldn't we, Vernon?"

Uncle Vernon nodded, though Harry noticed that he didn't look too keen on the idea. "Sure."

Harry nodded. "Okay, well we're leaving at seven, so make sure that you're ready to go."

Then he stood up and walked out of the room.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter LI — The Quidditch Ball**

**Harry** dressed in his emerald green dress robes for the ball as he stood downstairs, waiting for the Dursleys. The three of them came downstairs at ten to seven all dressed and ready to go.

Harry nodded at them. "I have to go pick up Ginny so I'm going to send you three by portkey. The ministry knows some muggles are arriving so they have set up a portkey landing zone." Harry explained. "All you have to do is hold onto this item and in five minutes it will transport you to the ball. You'll feel a pull at your naval but it doesn't hurt so don't worry." When the Dursleys merely nodded at him, Harry sighed. "I'm going to wait until the portkey takes you away before I go to get Ginny. Do not let go of the portkey, understand?"

He waited until the last minute and then counted down so that the Dursleys knew when it would go. He watched them disappear and then he Disapparated, heading to the Burrow. He knocked on the front door, grinning at the sound of movement from inside. He was so glad that the house had been rebuilt; it didn't seem the same for the Weasleys not to live in the Burrow.

Bill opened the door and grinned at Harry. "Hey come on in."

Harry grinned. "You coming too? Ron said that he didn't think you and Fleur were going to make it."

Bill grinned. "We weren't going to, but Fleur managed to get the night off at the last minute. Ginny should be down in a bit."

Harry nodded as he said hello to all of the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur Disapparated to head to the ball as did Bill and Fleur; Charlie brought his girlfriend Sandy, the same ditzy blonde girl that Ginny had complained about from the wedding, and the one that Ginny couldn't believe he was still dating. Fred and George were supposed to meet everyone there with their dates. Ron had gone to pick up Hermione and they would be traveling from her parents' house. Harry stood downstairs in the kitchen waiting for Ginny. She was a few minutes late, but he didn't mind, she always looked incredible.

He heard movement on the stairs and he grinned up at her as he saw her coming down. She wore a green silk dress the same colour as his eyes. It tied around her neck and cut low at the bodice in a modest yet suggestive way. It was long and slim, fitted to her body in a way as if it was made for her. Harry knew that Ginny did make many of her own clothes, so it was possible that it had been made for her. She had pinned up her hair in curls and she wore nothing but her emerald and diamond engagement ring. Harry remembered that gorgeous emerald and diamond tear drop necklace that he had found at Godric's Hollow and he pictured it on her as she walked towards him.

"Well, how do I look?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.

Harry grinned. "Enchanting. You are so beautiful. I have something for you at Potter Manor, do you mind making a stop?"

Ginny eyed him quizzically. "No, what is it?"

Harry grinned, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly. "A surprise."

He pulled her close and they Apparated into the master bedroom. Harry headed over to the jewellery box that had belonged to his mum and he began to sort through it until he found the necklace, bracelet, and earrings. He stared down at them for a moment and he remembered that the first time that he had seen them he had pictured them on Ginny, almost a year ago.

He smiled and turned around. "I found these at Godric's Hollow; they were my mum's, but they would look incredible on you tonight." He held out the earrings first. They were white gold and delicate little emerald tear drops with an outline of diamonds.

Ginny gasped. "Harry, I couldn't wear something that exquisite. Those must have cost a fortune!"

Harry grinned. "I wouldn't know, I didn't buy them, they belonged to my mum. You know that they would look incredible on you, and they match your dress. Come on, Gin, the first time I laid eyes on these I pictured them on you. Will you please wear them tonight, for me?"

Ginny sighed and managed a small smile. "Well, when you put it that way." She took the earrings from him and put them in her ears. The emeralds and diamonds twinkled back at her in the mirror. "They're beautiful, Harry."

Harry smiled. "So are you." He put his hands on her hips as she looked into the mirror over the dresser, then he took the white gold diamond chain with the emerald tear drop and slipped it around her neck, tying the clasp so that the tear drop sat right above her breasts, bringing attention to the elegant dip of her gown but taking the attention to the gorgeous emerald.

"Harry," Ginny breathed as she touched the emerald with her fingers.

"Wait, there's a bracelet too." He took her right wrist and slipped the matching bracelet on. It was white gold with emeralds and diamonds in the centre. "There, now you're perfect."

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "I feel like a queen!" She said, laughing.

Harry kept his hands placed gently on her waist. "You deserve to be. And as the future Lady Potter, I plan to treat you like one." Then he leaned down to plant a small kiss on her neck, inhaling the flowery scent that rose up to meet him. "Are you ready to go?"

Ginny nodded, turning in his arms and kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you."

Harry grinned. "I love you too."

"Harry, I don't need all of this fancy jewellery and things you know. I haven't ever had them, so I hardly need them now. I only want you."

Harry smiled at her, taking her hand in his. "I know, that's why I do it. Come on, let's go to the ball."

**When** Harry and Ginny arrived at the ball, they found it packed with people. The first person that Harry recognized was the beater Johnny Moredo. Johnny noticed him and grinned. He had his arm wrapped around a very pregnant beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Harry, how are you?" Johnny asked grinning.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

Johnny grinned. "Just great. This going to be an awesome party! Harry, I'd like for you to meet my wife Annie, Annie, this is our team's new seeker, Harry Potter."

Annie smiled warmly. "It's lovely to meet you."

Harry nodded. "Same goes. This is my fiancée Ginny Weasley, Johnny is one of our team's beaters."

Johnny grinned and took Ginny's hand kissing it softly. "Harry is lucky a man."

Ginny grinned. "Don't I know it. It's nice to meet you."

They spoke to Johnny and Annie for a few moments before they headed off to mingle with more people. Harry was glad that Ginny was there because she seemed to know more about mingling then he did. He grinned when he noticed Dave Simon coming towards him.

"Harry, who's the babe?"

Harry laughed. "This is my fiancée, Ginny Weasley, Gin; this is our other beater, Dave Simon."

Ginny smiled at him. " Nice to meet you."

Dave grinned. "Same, no wonder why Potter's been keeping you to himself, you're beautiful."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you."

Dave winked at her. "Save me a dance, sweetheart," then he waved goodbye and headed off in another direction.

"Ladies man?" Ginny asked Harry curiously.

Harry shrugged. "Guess so. He's the only guy on the team who is currently single. Oh, there's Savannah. She's the one that caused Ron's tongue to fall out of his mouth when she spoke." When Ginny only laughed he pulled her over to the pretty blonde with the big blue eyes. "Hey Savannah."

Savannah grinned at Harry when she saw him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Well hello handsome. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'd like for you to meet my fiancée, Ginny, and this is Savannah MacDonald, one of the chasers."

Savannah smiled warmly at Ginny and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Harry talks about you all of the time. I heard you're a pretty a good chaser yourself?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I received quite a few offers to play professionally, but it wasn't what I wanted."

Savannah nodded. "I see. Well Aaron wondered off with Ed a few minutes ago so I have no idea where he disappeared to, otherwise I would introduce you to him. He is always doing that. Oh here comes Myra." When Myra stepped up to the group, she smiled warmly, her arm hooked through a handsome dark haired man. "Myra, Steve, this is Harry's fiancée Ginny; Myra is another chaser and this is her boyfriend Steve Davidson."

Myra threaded a hand through her dark hair. "It's lovely to meet you, and I must say that you have the most incredible hair colour. Is it natural? I would love to get that colour?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, it's natural. My entire family has red hair, I'm sure you can find them around here."

Harry nodded. "Myra, Ginny is Ron's sister."

Myra nodded. "Well, Ron has gorgeous hair too, but I don't know, yours is just fantastic."

Ginny blushed, "Thank you."

A tall blonde man approached the group and slipped his arms around Savannah's waist. "There you are."

"Humph! I've been here since you disappeared. Aaron, I'd like for you to meet our new seeker Harry Potter, and his fiancée, Ginny Weasley."

Aaron MacDonald held his hand out to Harry and grinned. "Nice to meet you, my father has been praising you and your friend Ron's talents. It's nice to finally meet you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, same to you."

They spoke for a few more minutes before they wandered around to see who else they would run into. He felt someone tap him on the back and he turned to see Clay Carmichael and a beautiful dark skinned woman with dark brown eyes.

Ed stood next to them with his arm around a pretty woman with dark blonde hair. "Hey Potter, how's the party?"

"Good. Clay, this is my fiancée Ginny, Clay is a chaser also. Ed, the coach, and I assume you two are their wives?"

Clay nodded. "This is my wife Carolina, and Ed's wife Edna."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter; I've heard so many wonderful things about you. Miss Weasley, that dress is beautiful and your necklace is just exquisite." Edna replied as she smiled warmly. "You look lovely."

Ginny grinned, trying to control the blush that crept into her cheeks. "Thanks, I wanted to look my best."

Harry grinned. "She wanted to make sure that I could brag."

Carolina laughed. "You both look wonderful."

They spoke to them for a bit longer before they headed off. Harry ran into the Dursleys and all three of them had goggled at Ginny, especially when they noticed that she was covered in emeralds and diamonds. However, they were very polite, and even Dudley managed to keep his mouth shut for once.

"Well," Harry asked. "What do you think of the ball so far?"

Aunt Petunia smiled at Harry. "It's lovely, and I must say, you and Ginny look wonderful together. I've heard lots of people talking about you and how talented you are as a seeker."

Harry grinned. "Really?"

Aunt Petunia nodded. "Yes."

Ginny smiled. "Well, he is a great seeker. The youngest one in over a century, he deserves to be praised."

Harry leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "Thanks love."

Dudley was staring at Ginny but it was with awe, and a bit of fear. He didn't say anything, he simply stared.

Harry just looked at him for a moment and then they got ready to leave. The Dursleys congratulated Harry and only spoke for a few more minutes before Harry managed to drag Ginny away and over to the Weasleys. Soon the music started and couples began to crowd the dance floor.

Harry led Ginny out and pulled her into his arms as the song played. It was a slow jazzy tune. The ball had a symphony there to play so the music was all instrumental. Harry thought that it was a nice change as he held Ginny close and they swayed to the music. Then his entire body tensed when he felt someone standing behind him. Ginny looked at him questioningly and when he turned around he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy had obviously used a glamour charm as he didn't look a thing like him, but Harry would recognize that sneer anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a calm tone. He didn't want to bring attention to himself. He held Ginny's hand tightly in his.

Malfoy's eyes traveled over Ginny for a moment before his eyes fell back on Harry. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Let's take this outside, Malfoy. Just the two of us."

"Harry, no," Ginny hissed.

Malfoy grinned. "Your girlfriend is afraid you might get hurt, Potter, she knows a real man when she sees one."

Ginny glared at Malfoy. "Actually, I didn't want him to kill you, but on second thought, he can go right ahead."

Malfoy sneered at her. "Funny Weasley, really." He turned back to Harry. "You ruined my life, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "I think that you did that all on your own. You joined the wrong side, Draco, Voldemort's gone and he's not coming back."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to prison either."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Then before Malfoy could react Harry sent a stunning charm at him and he flew back into the crowd. The crowd gasped and everyone turned to look at Harry but before explanations could be made, spells began to fly from every corner of the room. Harry saw someone wake up Draco and then he was caught up in a fight with Bellatrix Lestrange. She was laughing at him as she shot spell after spell his way; he jumped over some of them and dodged as many as he could. But she was quick.

"Why are you even bothering? Your master's dead!" Harry exclaimed as he shot a stinging hex at her.

"He's not gone; I will find him and restore him to power!" She shrieked, as she dodged the spell. Harry shrugged.

"Believe what you want, but I'm telling you he's gone for good this time. I destroyed his body and soul. He turned into dust. You can't bring him back this time."

Bellatrix screamed and sent the Cruciatus Curse at him, he waved it away with his hand and stunned her, tying her up and throwing her to a group of aurors that had arrived on the scene. He watched Ginny head after Pansy Parkinson, who had tried to make a run for it with Draco. He caught up with them and stunned Draco while Ginny took care of Pansy. Together they made sure that they were settled in with the aurors. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as they turned to look at the crowd. Only Crabbe, Goyle, and Lucius Malfoy were left still fighting and Aurors were circling them in. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur had also joined the fight.

Arthur was engaged in a heavy battle with Lucius Malfoy. Harry couldn't help but cheer when he managed to stun Malfoy and send him towards the aurors. He grinned when he watched Tonks send an anti-Disapparating charm at Crabbe and Goyle just as the rest of the Aurors took action. Within a few minutes, the last three Death Eaters were tied in the middle and stunned. Some cheers went up in the crowd, and Arthur Weasley headed onto the stage to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to say that these six Death Eaters are the ones that we have been looking for." Cheers filled the room again and the Aurors began to drag the six Death Eaters out of the room.

Tonks walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good one, Harry, but the Aurors will take it from there. Now the world is safe again for once."

Remus came up next to Tonks and smiled at Harry. "How stupid could they be? Six of them verse an entire room of over two hundred people? How could they possibly expect to win?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think they planned on fighting. Malfoy was wearing a glamour charm, I only recognized him by his sneer and the sound of his voice. I bet they were simply spying, waiting for the right moment to attack me, when I was alone. But I don't think Malfoy could resist. I felt danger and when I turned around he was standing behind me."

Remus nodded. "You're probably right." He turned and like the rest of the crowd, they watched the aurors drag them out of the room. "Now they will get what they deserve."

Tonks smiled and took Remus' hand. "Come on, it's time to get back to the party." She giggled, "On second thought, let's go talk to the Dursleys, they look they've seen a ghost."

Remus grinned. "Tonks, be nice."

Tonks sighed. "Oh poo, you ruin all of my fun." She replied as she waved goodbye to Ginny and Harry and dragged Remus over to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley who were staring at the door where the Aurors had dragged the Death Eaters in shock.

Ginny took Harry's hand and smiled warmly up at him. "Yeah, come on handsome, I believe you were dancing with me."

Harry grinned and kissed her softly. "I most certainly was." 

**When** the ball was over, Harry and Ginny headed over to talk to Arthur about the attack . They had seen him talking to the head of the auror office so they figured that he probably knew what was going on.

"Arthur, what's going on?" Harry asked.

Arthur smiled at Harry. "You were right; they were here to spy on you. They planned a huge attack on you and everyone you cared about. They were going to pick us all off one by one as we left the ball. None of them are too impressed with the young Mr. Malfoy at the moment, who did indeed ruin the entire plan by talking to you. Now, the six of them have been named by many other Death Eaters that were captured for some terrible crimes. There will not be any trials held. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle are going to Azkaban Prison for life. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are going to the Dementors. No one believes that they deserve another chance after all of the terrible crimes that they have committed in both the first and second war."

Harry nodded. "What if the other four escape?" He noticed that the Dursleys were standing next to him now and they looked worried at the thought.

"Escape! Wasn't that how we lost our damn house in the first place?" Uncle Vernon fumed. "Those people better be punished!"

"They will be, Uncle Vernon. Arthur just said four of them have life in prison and two of them are going to be fed to the Dementors." He turned back to Arthur, "Are you sure that they won't be able to escape Azkaban?"

"They won't." Arthur said simply. "From all of my years of working with muggles, I have learned a lot. The prison has been changed drastically. It is still in the same area and behind bars, however, the walls are ten times as thick, both concrete, steel, and brick; the bars have a hex on them so that if anyone other then a Dementor tries to open them, they will receive a stunning spell; there are both wizard guards and Dementors guarding the prison. There will be no more escapes. Not as long as I am minister."

Harry grinned. "Good."

Ginny nodded and stayed close to Harry's side. "It's over, Harry, it's really over."

Harry smiled down at her. "Yeah it is. So, do I get my birthday present yet?" 

**Later** on that evening, when Harry had dropped Ginny off at the Burrow, they walked in the backyard so that Ginny could give Harry his gift. He grinned broadly when she finally handed him a large box. "So what is it?"

Ginny laughed. "Just open it."

Harry grinned and ripped it open, stopping when he looked down and found a muggle portrait of the two of them, locked in a tight embrace and kissing passionately in a room full of people. It was beautiful. "Gin, where did you get this?"

Ginny smiled. "It was a picture that Colin had taken. I asked Colin if he could give me a muggle picture of it, and I brought it to this muggle artist in London when I went shopping for material for my wedding dress. He painted this and I just fell in love with it, and I wanted you to have it. Do you like it?"

Harry nodded. "I love it. It's beautiful. I hope you gave this artist a big tip for his work." He kissed her softly. "I'm going to hang it in the master bedroom."

Ginny grinned. "That's perfect." 

**The** summer months continued to go by and Ginny had her seventeenth birthday. The Burrow was alive with gifts and more wedding plans. Ginny received a lot of gorgeous material so that she could make herself some lovely dresses. Bill was the only person other than Harry to give her something else; he gave her a velvet covered diary to write about her life with Harry. Harry gave her a beautiful diamond bracelet that he knew would make her blush. He had been rewarded with a huge kiss.

His Quidditch practices had gotten more intense and by the end of August, he had played in his first match. The game had gone on for three hours and Ron had done superb at not letting the other team score. By the time that Harry had caught the snitch, Portree had already been winning against the Ballycastle Bats, 340 to 250. All of the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks, Hagrid, and even the Dursleys had been there to see their first successful game. But the best thing of the entire summer was when Arthur called for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to go to the ministry for an official meeting.

The council had decided that the primary school idea that Hermione had was brilliant. They really liked the idea and were most interested in getting their children to better understand muggles so that they could fit in better. Within two weeks, Hermione had hired enough teachers to help and had found a location in London for the school. The four of them fixed it up and got everything organized so that by September 1st, the school would be open to the public. Ages four and five would be taught by Ginny; it was her job to teach them how to read and to write and some very basic things about muggles that Hermione would be helping her learn as well as the beginning of Latin. Because they were so young, they would only go to school for half a day. They planned for them to attend in the morning. Lavender was going to teach what would be considered grade one – age six; there would be math skills and more writing skills, and an increase in Latin. Parvati would take grade two – age seven; there would be everything from before but a higher level and an introduction to history, science, and geography. Angelina was taking grade three – age eight; it was again the next level up of everything from the previous year. Katie was taking grade four – age nine and Hermione would be taking grade five – age ten. In grade five, Hermione would also help prepare the students for the transition to Hogwarts the following year. Hermione had hired two male teachers to teach physical education and music classes in the school as well. Each grade would have one day a week that they would spend with those teachers. Professor Michael Corner would be teaching the physical education which would be all muggle sports, as flying lessons were taught at Hogwarts. Professor Chris Roberts would be teaching music which would be both students interested in instruments or in singing. Music would be required for all as they would study the history of music, but the instruments and singing would be more of a choice.

When September started, Harry and Ron were busy with Quidditch and Ginny and Hermione were busy with the school. The school had a lot of students, many parents were very intrigued by the idea and the girls were extremely busy. Harry barely saw Ginny for the first month, but once the school got the flow of things, everything calmed down.

The wedding plans continued and Ron and Hermione finally set a date for their own wedding the next summer. Harry had helped the Dursleys rebuild their home and promised to keep in touch with them when they finally moved out of Potter Manor. Life was going great and he was enjoying every minute of it.

**On** October 31st, Tonks had the idea to throw a Halloween party. She was nine months pregnant and looked ready to pop, but she was giddy at the idea and very into the muggle idea of giving candy to little kids. However, her plan didn't go as well as she planned, as Harry received a letter from Remus saying that the party was cancelled due to the fact that Tonks had gone into labour. He had hurried to St. Mungo's immediately.

Harry paced outside in the hall as he waited for the healer, when Remus came out a few minutes later, he grinned. "How is she?"

Remus smiled. "She's okay. Healer Davis says that it will take a couple of hours. Did you tell the Weasleys?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, they should be here soon."

"Good." He took a deep breath and grinned. "Well, Tonks wants to see you, so come on in."

Harry followed Remus into the hospital wing and smiled at Tonks. "Hello, my beautiful godmother."

Tonks laughed. "Well, aren't you the charmer, come over here and give me a kiss."

When Harry leaned down to kiss her cheek she winced. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at her nervously.

Tonks laughed. "I'm fine! Its childbirth, Harry, and its painful, remember that for when Ginny's time comes."

Harry blushed and Tonks grinned. "So much for my Halloween plans."

Harry smiled. "Well, you did always say that Halloween was your favourite holiday, so now you'll be able to celebrate your son's birthday too."

Tonks grinned. "That is true." She winced again and Remus walked over to take her hand. "Thanks handsome."

Harry laughed and decided to try to take Remus' mind off of worrying about Tonks. "I heard that you might have reached a break through in your research?"

Remus nodded as he held his wife's hand, sitting comfortably in the chair by her bed. "I think so. I'm not sure though, but I met with a man from Bulgaria and he's come up with a potion that seems to work. He has given it to five people so far and none of them have changed in over four months. I haven't decided if I'm going to test it or not though."

Harry nodded. "It's up to you. Are there any side effects for any of the people who took it?"

"A few, but they're not bad. All five of them seem to be extremely hungry on the full moon, like eating non-stop pretty much any food that they can find; also very … er well sexually active –"

"Horny." Tonks cut in, grinning at her husband. "They want to have sex twenty-four seven, at least during the full moon."

Remus blushed a deep scarlet. "Yes, well, um … another side effect is sleep. They seem to eat non-stop for a few hours, have sex, and then sleep for hours on end. But other than that, everything seems to be in order."

Harry grinned. "That sounds great; I mean you're still taking on the animal instincts but in human form, so it's not dangerous, right?"

Remus nodded. "Basically yes. I'm going to meet with him again after the New Year and talk to him a bit more about it and then we'll see."

Tonks groaned as another contraction hit her. "Remus, why can't I have the pain potion again?"

Remus smiled and touched her cheek. "Because the healer says that you have to wait another hour."

Tonks groaned. "But it hurts."

Remus kissed her softly. "I know baby, I'm sorry."

"Humph! You don't know, have you ever been in labour?" Tonks demanded, her cheery self gone as she fought another contraction.

Remus sighed. "No." He grinned at Harry and Harry said goodbye, excusing himself from the room.

He stood outside in the waiting room with the Weasleys who had arrived soon after as well as with Tonks' father. They talked and ate and Ginny stayed cuddled on his lap for most of the afternoon. Finally, after four hours of waiting, Remus came out of the room with a tiny form wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms.

He had a grin on his face as he spoke. "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet our son, Daniel Harry Lupin."

Everyone cheered and hurried over to take a look at the baby. Daniel had inherited Remus' brown hair but he had Tonks eyes and nose. Harry thought he was the cutest thing that he had ever seen.

Remus placed the baby into Harry's arms. "Here Daniel, meet your godfather, Harry."

Harry wasn't sure how to hold him as he was really tiny, Ginny fixed his arm so that the baby and Harry were more comfortable and then she smiled up at him. "He's beautiful, Remus."

Remus beamed. "I'm a dad!"

Harry laughed as he placed a small kiss on the top of the baby's head. "Yeah, you're a dad."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter LII — The Parties and the Preparations**

**Months** continued to pass quickly and Harry and Ron continued to help Portree win more games. They had managed to get into the championships before Christmas, and the entire team was ecstatic. The Quidditch season didn't start again until the twentieth of January and Harry was pleased with this because he now had the opportunity to enjoy a long honeymoon with Ginny. Daniel was growing so handsome and Tonks and Remus spoiled him rotten. Harry wasn't much better though, and Ginny was always teasing him when he found little gifts for his godchild. She told him that this only proved how wonderful of a father he would make. Finally, after months of planning, it was three days before the wedding.

Ron had some sort of bachelor party planned for Harry and Harry was a little nervous about it, mostly because Bill had told him that the twins had actually planned it. According to Ginny, there was a party for her too. The parties were supposed to be held two days before the wedding because Fred had said that Harry would need at least one day to recover. Harry didn't find this thought too comforting. So on the evening of December 22nd, Harry and Ron went to Ireland and to Seamus' dad's pub, which Seamus had reserved strictly for Harry's party that way no unwanted press would appear. The pub was called _Finnegan's_. When Harry stepped into the warm honey and oak decorated pub he grinned at the group of people who had appeared other than Seamus and Ron: Dean, Neville, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Arthur, Kingsley, Colin, Professors Flitwick, Hagrid, Snape, Slughorn, Michael Corner, Chris Roberts, and Mr. Tonks. It was an odd bunch of people and Harry didn't even know how to react at the idea of Severus Snape being there, he even wondered for a moment if he had been forced to show up. But then again, he had been invited to the wedding and had accepted.

Fred stood up on the bar grinning. "Welcome, welcome to what should be an incredible bachelor party for the famous Harry Potter! Harry is hitching himself to my sister in two days time, so let's make sure he has a good one!"

Harry laughed and looked down at the drink that Seamus had passed him. "What is it?"

"Fire whiskey."

Harry shrugged and took a small sip of it and winced as it burned his throat. "Interesting." He murmured and then he laughed as fireworks began to light up the pub and Michael winked at him.

"I heard a rumour that George found some strippers."

Harry gave a small laugh and he wondered if Ginny's party was even half as interesting as his was turning out to be. 

**Meanwhile,** at the Burrow the girls had all crowded into the living room for gifts and fun, well girl fun. They had turned Ginny's party into a female wedding shower as well. Hermione had run the idea past Molly, who had loved it, even if she had hesitated at first knowing what kind of gifts her baby girl would be receiving. Once all of the guys had left, Lavender, Parvati, Luna, Fleur, Angelina, Katie, Demelza, Tonks, and Professors McGonagall, Hooch, and Madam Pomfrey had arrived at the house. It was an odd group of women, but everyone seemed to get along fairly well. Molly brought out champagne and wine along with some chocolate, cake, brownies, and all sorts of other sweets. Everyone sat around talking about the wedding and how the plans were going while they nibbled and waited for everyone to arrive before they began on the gifts.

Ginny giggled girlishly as she sipped her wine and took the first gift that Hermione handed her. It was from all of the Professors together as well as Madam Pomfrey. She unwrapped it and gasped, blushing to the roots of her hair as she pulled out a small white silk robe that would really barely cover her at all. She held it up against herself and sighed, it was so soft and when she pictured Harry's reaction well, she only liked the gift that much more. Beneath the robe she found high-heeled matching slippers and a nightgown. The nightgown was spaghetti strapped and even shorter then the robe and it showed almost her entire back.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Ginny replied honestly, her mind once again going to Harry's reaction.

McGonagall smiled. "Well, a bride needs to be able to take her husband's breath away from time to time."

Ginny smiled. She never thought that she would see the day that Professor McGonagall bought her a silk nightgown so that she could impress Harry in the bedroom. "I completely agree. Thank you."

She folded up her new things and placed them back in the box. She took the next box from Hermione and read the card. This one was from Lavender. As she unwrapped the box she wondered what someone like Lavender Brown would buy her for her honeymoon. She blushed again when she pulled out a pair of knee high black heeled boots and a matching black leather mini skirt.

"It may not be for the honeymoon, but I saw those and I just thought that they would look incredible on you." Lavender said, grinning. "Ginny, we need to get you to go a bit wilder from time to time."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks Lavender, I think that this will definitely be a change." She looked at the outfit again. "Harry's mouth will drop open if I ever wear that in public."

Lavender grinned. "That would be the point."

Ginny grinned and placed her new items in the box and took the next gift from Hermione. This one was from Parvati. She opened it up and found three nightgowns. One was black lace and almost completely see through and by the looks of it, it wouldn't cover much.

Ginny blushed. "Thanks Parvati."

Parvati laughed. "Oh, I did want to see your face when you pulled that one out. Look at the other two."

The next one was royal blue silk with lace trim. It went to her knees and had a criss-cross tie in the front that started at her naval and went up to the top of her breasts, leaving the centre of her torso bare to the world. She thought of Harry again and grinned and then she wondered briefly if she was turning into some kind of scarlet woman. She grinned to herself, who cared if it was all for Harry? She most certainly didn't and she was definitely a little anxious for her honeymoon now, even if Harry still refused to tell her where they were going. The third one was emerald green and made of lace, but it was modest and really very sexy. Ginny naturally loved it because it reminded her of Harry's eyes.

"Thanks Parvati."

Parvati grinned. "No problem."

The next gift was from Luna, which made Ginny a little nervous as Luna was well … odd. However, what she pulled out of the wonderfully wrapped bag was beautiful and she couldn't wait to wear it. Luna had bought her a gorgeous cashmere turtle neck sweater in emerald green.

Ginny sighed as she ran her hands over the softness. "Thanks Luna, it's beautiful."

Luna smiled. "Well, I just thought that it is winter time, and you do need things to keep you warm."

Parvati laughed. "Other than Harry you mean."

Everyone laughed as Ginny blushed. "Thanks Luna." She opened the next box which was from Demelza. Ginny had really become good friends with her since she had joined the Quidditch team for Gryffindor as a chaser. Both Demelza and Luna had been given permission to leave Hogwarts a day early to attend the party and the wedding. Ginny grinned when she pulled out a pair of black lace underwear and matching bra. "Thanks."

Demelza grinned. "I told my mum that you were getting married, and she and my aunt told me to get you this."

Ginny laughed. "It's nice, Dee, thanks."

Ginny received more sexy lingerie to wear from Angelina and Katie. Mostly in black lace and black satin. Katie had whispered something about she and Angelina buying her a whip but they didn't want to give it to her in the presence of her mother. Ginny turned scarlet at the idea; what was she supposed to do with that? But sure enough, shrunk in the envelope so that Molly wouldn't see were a whip and some handcuffs. Ginny nodded at Angelina and Katie who were grinning at her. Even though she was pretty sure that she would never use them in her entire life. Fleur bought Ginny some truly gorgeous nightgowns, six in total; in royal blue, black, white, red, emerald green, and gold. All of them were silk and went to her knees, leaving her back bare and cutting low at the bodice. She had smiled warmly when Ginny had thanked her, before she whispered in her ear.

"Bill told me that I must give you something modest, but I thought these were perfect because they are modest but they are very sexy."

Ginny smiled at her sister-in-law. "Thanks Fleur, I love them."

Fleur grinned and handed her the box from Tonks next. Tonks had gone a little overboard with the gifts, but she figured that since she loved Ginny like a sister and Harry was her godchild, she was allowed to make sure that they were both doubly happy. She had give Ginny some sexy lingerie – matching undergarments in a variety of colours. She also gave her a gift basket full of bath things so that she could make herself beautiful and Tonks had made sure that it all had Ginny's favourite scent; the flowery one that drove Harry mad. Hermione simply gave Ginny a card saying that she had plans for Ginny which would start at dawn on the day of her wedding day, but that it was a surprise.

Ginny grinned up at Hermione. "What kind of surprise?"

Hermione laughed. "A good one."

Molly gave her daughter her gift next, mostly to distract her from badgering Hermione but also because she was the last one. It was simply a veil that had been passed down in the Prewitt family household for centuries. Ginny cried when she saw it. It was so beautiful. The veil had a crown of pearls and tiny glass flowers sprinkled in a rim around the crown that was attached to the long flowing veil itself. Molly gently placed it on her daughter's head.

"This is yours now, Ginevra."

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes as she jumped up to hug her mum. Once she had hugged everyone and thanked them thoroughly for the gifts, Tonks popped open another bottle of champagne, shifting baby Daniel in her lap so that she could reach for the chocolate.

"Alright, guys, let's get this party started!" 

**At **the pub, Harry found himself constantly being given more and more alcohol. After fire whiskey he had been given some Guinness, a bit of tequila, a shot of rum, and some rye and coke. The many different mixes made his stomach revolt a bit and he threw up spectacularly in the bathroom. Fred and George seemed to think that this was the cue for more and they soon had him drinking another shot of tequila, cheering loudly whenever he vomited. Gambling was happening all over the party over exploding snap, poker, and all sorts of other games. Arthur decided to make sure that he bet money for Harry to keep the now extremely drunk Harry from losing everything he owned.

Fireworks continued to fly around the room and Harry had received some weird food that he realized must have come from Fred and George's joke shop when he felt himself constantly changing into animals and then turning back into himself. Obviously they had greatly improved the Canary Creams. Michael Corner hadn't been lying about overhearing George's plans and soon there were two female strippers in the mix. One of them, a brunette with big blue eyes ended up giving Harry a lap dance. Harry was so drunk that he could barely see straight, so he just grinned like a loon and went on to tell the entire pub how much he loved Ginny Weasley. Not soon after, he was puking everywhere once again.

Ron, Remus, and Arthur took pity on him around dawn and decided to help him back to Potter Manor. They had to take a portkey since they didn't trust Harry not to splinch himself while apparating. When they arrived in the entrance hall, Dobby quickly hurried out and winced when Harry vomited all over the floor.

Remus sighed and vanished the vomit with a wave of his wand. "Hey Dobby, do you have any sobering potion?"

Dobby looked at Harry with curiousity. "Is Harry Potter drunk, sir?"

Ron laughed; he himself has also had quite a bit to drink, but not merely as much as Harry and Ron had stuck to fire whiskey, while Harry had been mixing alcohol all evening. "He most certainly is, Dobby; in fact we're all drunk!"

Arthur sighed. "Well, Harry and Ron are drunk anyway." He slipped an arm around his son's waist to prevent him from falling over.

Remus grinned. "If you could get the potion ready, Dobby, for when he wakes up. For now, we're going to get these two into bed."

Dobby nodded and hurried out of the room as Remus tried to help a stumbling Harry up the stairs while Arthur helped Ron.

Remus went to the master bedroom, waving to Arthur who was trying to transport Ron up another flight of stairs. He laid Harry down on his bed, making sure that he was on his stomach and then he quickly undressed Harry down to his boxers and put a cool cloth on his head and a pail next to his bed. "Sleep tight, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Can Ginny come too? I need her here."

Remus smiled. "Ginny will be here soon enough, but right now you need to sleep."

"I love her, she is so beautiful."

Remus laughed. "At least you're a happy drunk, good night, Harry." As he left the room he ran into Dobby. "You going to keep an eye on him tonight?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes sir."

Remus smiled. "Good, then I'll go see if Arthur needs help with Ron."

Dobby nodded and hurried into the master bedroom, taking a comfortable seat in the chair to watch over his master.

**When** Harry woke up the next morning he felt like someone was beating on his head with a hammer. He groaned and rolled over to find Dobby staring at him.

"Good morning Harry Potter sir, how is you feeling?"

Harry groaned again and covered his face with his pillow. Dobby however, didn't take this as a sign to leave. Instead, he pulled Harry right off the bed so that he fell and hit the floor. "Ouch! Dobby, what was that for?" Harry demanded.

Dobby grinned. "I can make your head stop hurting."

Harry looked at Dobby with interest. "Really?"

Dobby nodded, beaming at him. "First Harry Potter must go and take a cold shower, wake you up a bit."

Harry merely nodded and forced himself to climb up and walk into the bathroom. He yelped when the cold water hit his skin, but after the initial shock, he did feel better. When he stepped out and had slung a towel around his waist, Dobby handed Harry a cup of potion. Harry gulped it down in two sips.

"Good, now Harry Potter can take a proper shower. You is feeling better soon. Come downstairs when you is done and I is making you some breakfast."

Harry nodded and stepped back into the shower, deciding on the spot, that Fred and George Weasley were dead men. 

**Ginny** woke up refreshed and excited. Once all of the presents had been opened there had been dancing and singing and stupid games to be played. Angelina and Katie had even called in a stripper but Molly had freaked out and kicked the man out before most of his clothes disappeared. Ginny had found the entire thing to be absolutely hilarious. Now she was excited and tense. Tomorrow she would become Mrs. Harry James Potter.

She giggled in delight and got up to take her shower. Some last minute decisions and decorating had to be made so she needed to be fresh for the day ahead.

**Arthur** caught up with Harry the day before the wedding to talk to him. He looked sort of nervous when he spoke. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded. "Sure Arthur, what's up?"

Arthur smiled. "Well, Harry I know that tomorrow is your wedding and that is a very special day for you and Ginny. Well I, I managed to book two weeks off in January to take Molly on a holiday to the Caribbean. She's always wanted to go there you know, and I thought since I'm making enough money to take her there now, that she would like it."

Harry nodded; he wasn't sure exactly where this conversation was going. "Alright, I'm sure she'll love it. I hope you guys have fun."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Harry, but you see Molly's and my anniversary is coming up in January and I want to do something special for her, hence the trip. But I want to tell her by doing something special. It's the anniversary of when we first met, which was in January at Hogwarts."

"Like what?" Harry asked, he found this entire conversation to be really sweet.

"Well, I was looking for a nice song for her and I found a good muggle one. I was wondering if I could play it at the wedding as a special treat for her, so I can show the world how much she means to me and then tell her about the trip."

Harry grinned. "I think that that's a great idea, just tell me what you want me to do."

Arthur grinned broadly. "I knew that I could count on you. But you can't tell Ginny or anyone, I want it to be a complete surprise."

Harry grinned. "Of course, so let's see the song."

**At **dawn on December 24th, Ginny was awoken by Hermione for her surprise. She showered and dressed in the casual clothes that she was told too and then Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Molly, Lavender, Tonks, and Parvati took a portkey to muggle London where Hermione had planned for them all to enjoy a day at the spa. They were treated to a full body massage and a mud mask first; they then had a luxurious bath in the scent of their choosing while someone washed their hair and put masks on their faces; then they each received a pedicure and a manicure; then each woman got their hair done professionally; and last but not least their makeup. When they walked out of their, forty-five minutes before the wedding, each one of them felt incredible.

Ginny thanked Hermione constantly as they took another portkey to the dress rooms in the castle in Ireland and began to dress for the wedding. 

**Harry** had slept most of the morning to try to stop himself from being nervous, but he was. He didn't know why he was nervous, he knew that he loved Ginny and that there was nothing else in the world that he wanted more than to marry her, yet he had butterflies in his stomach. Before he knew it, he was in the dress rooms in the castle with his wedding barely an hour a way. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Ginny had chosen a black tux instead of robes. Harry didn't mind at all as he stood there in his black pants, white shirt, black tie and vest. His jacket was draped over the back of the chair as he looked at his hair, wondering if he could make it lye flat for once in his life.

He turned at the sound of the door opening and grinned when Ron and Remus came in. "Hey mate, how are you doing?" Ron asked. He was also in a black tux.

"A little nervous."

Remus grinned. "Well, you got me through my nerves and look now I'm the happiest man alive. I've got a beautiful wife and a beautiful son, what more could I ask for? This is what you want, Harry, Ginny is what you want."

Harry nodded. "I know, but I'm still nervous." He pulled the wedding rings from his pocket and handed them to Ron.

"Here." Ron grinned. "I'll keep them safe, mate. Come on, everything will be fine."

There was a knock at the door and Ron went to pull it open, grinning at Tonks and Hermione. Tonks wore a velvet lavender gown that cut low at the bodice and flared out at the waist and went down to her ankles, while Hermione had the maid of honour dress on; Ginny had chosen royal blue for her maid of honour and a baby blue for her bridesmaids.

"Wow."

Tonks laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment." She stepped into the room and smiled at Harry. "Hiya handsome, how are you holding up?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm alright. How's Ginny?"

Hermione grinned and walked up to Harry to kiss his cheek. "Deliriously happy and looking so beautiful."

Harry grinned. "Good. I can do this."

Tonks and Hermione each took one of his hands. "Of course you can. Now hang in there, handsome, it's only going to be a few more minutes."

**Ginny** stood in front of the mirror in the white silk and lace wedding dress that she had designed and made from scratch with the help of her mum. Her perfect dress. It was strapless and cut straight across her bodice for a modest cut, tight fitting on her torso and then flaring out from the waist down. The dress was made of silk with lace flowers and swirls patterned along her breasts, as a belt around her waist, and along the hem of the dress. On top of the lace were tiny glass flowers to match the veil she would be wearing as well as tiny pearls. Her hair was swept up in a fantastic twist of braids and curls, with a curl dangling down on each side of her face and a few dangling down in the back of her hair.

She felt like a princess.

Lavender and Parvati helped her fit the veil on her head, making sure the crown was sitting so that it wouldn't mess up her hair.

Arthur stepped into the room and gasped when he took a look at his daughter. "God Ginevra, you look beautiful. How did my baby grow up so quickly?"

Ginny smiled and stepped into her high heels before kissing her dad on the cheek. "I didn't grow up that fast."

Arthur smiled. "I have something for you. It belonged to my grandmother and your mother wore it on our wedding day." He reached into the jacket pocket of his tux and pulled out a large velvet box, opening it to reveal a stunning necklace. "The chain is white gold and well most of them are not real diamonds, but it sparkles just the same." He placed it around her neck and smiled. "You look lovely."

Ginny reached a hand down to touch the necklace, tears in her eyes. "Oh Daddy, it's wonderful." She kissed his cheeks and pulled him close for a hug. When she pulled back, Arthur had tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughter.

"It matches your bracelet, the one you received from Harry on your birthday." Arthur replied.

Ginny grinned. "They're both beautiful, Dad, did Mum really wear it too?"

"Yes, she did." He smiled when Molly came back into the room. "Right Molly?"

Molly smiled at her husband. "Right what dear?" Then her eyes saw the necklace that Ginny wore. "Oh Ginny, you have the necklace. I wore that on my wedding day. We need to find you earrings that match."

Lavender smiled; she Parvati, Luna, and Fleur had been trying to stay out of the touching scene, but now she moved forward. "I have some that would match." She reached into her bag and pulled out two white gold earrings with dangling glass flowers. "Here Ginny, wear these. I was going to give them to you after the wedding, but they match your outfit."

"Oh these are for me?" Ginny asked as she took the earrings from Lavender.

Lavender nodded. "Yes, it's your wedding present from Seamus and I; they'll look beautiful on you."

Ginny giggled and slipped them on, taking one last look in the mirror as her mum came up behind her and put the veil over her face. "Well, how do I look?"

Molly smiled at her daughter, tears in her eyes. "Like a bride."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter LIII — Harry and Ginny's Wedding**

AN: I don't own the lyrics to any of these songs!

**Harry** stood at the back of the chapel in the castle that they had rented. For the reception they would simply move into the next room. He took a deep breath as Tonks and Remus came to stand on either side of him, each taking an arm as the music began to play. He watched as everyone turned to look at him as he walked up the aisle. When he arrived at the front, Tonks kissed his cheek and Remus patted him on the back before they both moved behind him to stand off to the side. Harry turned his attention to the people coming up the aisle next. Ron and Hermione walked up together, arm in arm. Both of them looked so incredible; Ron in his black tux and Hermione in the gorgeous royal blue dress that Ginny had made for her. They were followed by Seamus and Lavender, Neville and Luna, Dean and Parvati, and Bill and Fleur. Harry felt Ron place a reassuring hand on his shoulder when the music changed and Harry turned to see the love of his life, walk towards him.

Arthur and Molly were on either side of her as they walked up the aisle, but Harry barely noticed them. His eyes were all for Ginny. He thought she looked incredible; more then incredible, beautiful, fantastic, enchanting, magnificent. He was running out of words to explain it . The dress moved suggestively against her as she walked towards him and he could only swallow as his heart pounded and he wondered once again, how he had become so lucky.

Ginny's heart was pounding as she smiled at Harry. She was so happy that she felt like she was going to burst as she held her wildflower bouquet in her hands. He looked so handsome, standing up there next to Ron, with his hands behind his back. His hair was naturally, sticking up everywhere but she loved it anyway, he just looked so Harry. She looked into those gorgeous emerald green eyes and felt a wave of love swamp through her and when she finally reached him, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. She smiled at him as her parents stepped behind her.

The minister, whose name was Reverend Gradin, began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley in holy matrimony. Who gives this man?"

"We do." Tonks and Remus declared proudly, both with tears of joy in their eyes.

"And who gives this woman?"

Arthur and Molly smiled. "We do."

Reverend Gradin nodded. "Then let us continue. Harry, what do you have to say to Ginevra?"

Harry smiled at her, still holding her hand tightly in his as he recited the lines that he had written and memorized a hundred times over. "Ginny, I love you. I think that I've loved you my entire life but I was in some sort of sleep and never noticed until it was almost too late. You are the most amazing woman that I have ever known, and you take my breath away. You're always there to make me laugh and cheer me up whenever I need to smile. You're always the one to listen to me when I need someone to talk to or to complain to. You're the one that I need in everything that I do. I love you more then life and I can't imagine my life without you. I promise to take good care of you whenever you will let me of course, and I promise to let you take care of me whenever you want to as well. I told you once that you take care of me in a way that I didn't know I wanted or needed to be cared for. I need you always. I love you Ginny." He brought her hand to his lips again and smiled.

Reverend Gradin nodded. "And you Ginevra?"

Ginny grinned at Harry, happiness soaring through her heart. "Harry, I love you. I've loved you since I was a little girl. The love that I had for you started off as a school girl's crush, but when I tried to push it away, it only grew and blossomed into something stronger and wonderful. You've always been there for me when I needed you, even through the worst year of my life when you didn't know me. You're incredible and you're wonderful. You can always make me laugh and smile and you always listen to what I have to say, even when I'm rambling, which I do a lot from time to time. I love you more than anything, and I promise to take the best possible care of you at all times . I also promise to let you take care of me whenever you like. I need you always and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Harry."

Reverend Gradin smiled. "Harry, do you promise to love and cherish Ginevra through good times and bad?"

"I do."

"And you Ginevra, do you promise to love and cherish Harry through good times and bad?"

Ginny smiled up at him, happiness dancing in her chocolate brown eyes. "I do."

"Then let us see the rings." He waited for Ron and Hermione to each hold out the ring. Harry took the ring from Ron and smiled. "Harry, repeat after me. With this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I am declaring my love for you."

"I am declaring my love for you."

"This ring is a circle, unbreakable, unbendable, and never-ending."

"This ring is a circle, unbreakable, unbendable, and never-ending."

"Like the way our love will be forever."

"Like the way our love will be forever." He slipped the ring onto her ring finger, causing it to connect with the engagement ring in a bright gold light that arose from their joined hands.

Reverend Gradin smiled, turning to Ginny now. "Repeat after me. With this ring,"

"With this ring," Ginny began and a few minutes later when she slipped the ring on Harry's finger, the gold light appeared again, bringing the two hands together and symbolizing the union of their marriage.

"Now take out your wands." The minister said as Ron and Hermione each handed Harry and Ginny their wands. "Put the tips together and repeat after me." The tips of their wands began to glow in gold light as they both spoke these words. "With the power of our love we are joined as one. Our love is never-ending so our wands must connect as well. These wands are binding and can never be used against each other in anger. We will love and cherish each other until death do us part. I promise this." The light went out and the minister smiled warmly waiting for Ron and Hermione to take the wands back. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. You may kiss the bride."

Harry grinned and lifted the veil over her head, letting it fall back onto her hair. Then he leaned in and captured her mouth with his in a long soft kiss that sent cheers throughout the chapel. When he pulled away, Ginny was grinning at him, that twinkle of mischief in her eye. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny grinned. "I love you, Mr. Potter."

Then she took her hand in his and together they walked down the aisle as husband and wife. 

**The** hall in the castle looked amazing and Harry couldn't help but gape around in awe at all of the work that Ginny had done. She had wildflowers, daffodils, dahlias and lilies everywhere spread on tables and hanging in corners. It looked beautiful. However, to keep with the season, there were also icicle statues in different corners of the room of animals and of flowers and of snowmen. There was even a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner that Harry knew immediately had been decorated by Flitwick. He didn't know anyone else who could make a tree so beautiful with bubbles and dancing fairies. Snow was also falling from the ceiling – of course it was magical snow that wasn't cold, but simply fell around the room giving it a charming look.

"It looks amazing. You did a fabulous job." Harry said, kissing Ginny's hand again as they took a seat at the head table.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. I wanted everything to be perfect."

Harry leaned over to kiss her softly. "Well, that's easy, you're here."

Ginny blushed and kissed him again as Colin came into the room. Harry forgot that they had hired him to take pictures before the reception. He had already taken individual shots of Ginny and Harry before the ceremony. He snapped what seemed like hundreds of the two of them before calling in the rest of the wedding party for pictures.

When he was finished, they all took their seat at the head table and waited for everyone else to make themselves comfortable. Soon the food was brought out and everyone had settled down to eat the delicious variety. Harry and Ginny had decided to go menu style like the Yule Ball at Hogwarts. You simply looked at the menu and said what you wanted out loud. As everyone ate their meal, people kept tapping the glasses constantly so that Harry and Ginny would kiss. Harry found this very amusing and touched because it was a muggle tradition. He was even more surprised when Aunt Petunia had touched her glass first, starting the entire thing.

During the meal, Ron and Hermione walked up to the podium on the small stage in front corner of the hall. "Excuse me, everyone." Ron replied. Once everyone's attention was on him, he grinned. "So this would be my time to make a speech since I am the best man and the best mate, which by the way I am not so good at speeches, which is why Hermione is up here with me. Hermione is also here because we've both known Harry for the same amount of time. I met Harry seven years ago at King's Cross station in London. He was there alone and he didn't know how to get onto the platform. You could just tell by the look on his face that even though he was watching my brothers go through the brick wall, he didn't believe what he was seeing. But he managed and I ran into him on the train. We started talking and I learned that he was Harry Potter. I was impressed. Here was THE HARRY POTTER, the bloody hero of the wizarding world, sitting across from me telling me that he didn't know a thing about magic. I thought it was some sort of joke. I think we became friends almost instantly . I told him that my twin brothers, who were in third year, Fred and George, had taught me a spell to turn my rat yellow. Just as I was showing him, and of course it didn't work because it wasn't a real spell, in walks Hermione. Let me tell you, I think both Harry and I hated her at first sight. She comes in and starts being all bossy and definitely a Miss Know it All, then she tells us that she has memorized her entire course books! We were a little worried about classes then as we most certainly had not done that! Anyway, once school started, both of us tried to avoid her as much as we could. Until Halloween."

Hermione smiled. "I admit, I was a Miss Know it All and I was bossy. I overheard Ron saying that no one liked me and I was so hurt and I was in the bathroom crying. Well, it turns out that our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher let a troll in. He came into the girls' bathroom and I was terrified! Well Ron and Harry came to rescue me and I lied to Professor McGonagall to get them out of trouble. It was the first time that I had ever lied to a teacher. The three of us have been best friends ever since. The next year, I met Ginny. She started at Hogwarts and it was incredibly obvious that she had a huge crush on Harry. She was clumsy and shy and of course it didn't help that Ron told Harry right away. The two of us became distant friends I suppose that year. But that summer, we became the best of friends. Ginny was the girl that I clung to for sanity. Do you know how boring life can get when you are constantly in the company of two teenage boys? Let's just say, if it hadn't been for Ginny I would have gone mad! Anyway, Ginny got over her crush. I knew the exact moment that Ginny stopped liking Harry and started loving him. She was better around him. S he told me that she had gotten over him, but it was a lie. She and Harry became fast friends and became even closer because Ron and I were always arguing. Then in the summer before our sixth year I noticed that Harry was looking at Ginny in a different light. I don't think he knew that he was, but I noticed. During the year, he only seemed to be more and more jealous of Dean, who was dating Ginny at the time. He never said anything or told anyone, but I could tell, he was falling for Ginny and he was falling hard. Then, the last Quidditch match of the year, Harry hadn't been allowed to play so he had made Ginny seeker. He came into the common room, where everyone was celebrating the victory of the match and he shook hands and hugged the members of the team. Then Ginny ran into his arms for a hug as well and he kissed her. Right there in front of the entire common room! I felt Ron tense next to me as he just stared at them in shock, but he was happy for them. Ever since, they have been inseparable. No one deserves to be happy more than you two. Congratulations!"

Ron nodded. "Congratulations!"

Once the meal was over, Ron called Harry and Ginny to the floor for their first dance together. As the music began to play, Harry held Ginny close in his arms as he listened to the words of the song that he and Ginny had chosen together and he realized how incredibly right they were:

_For all those times you stood by me _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_For all the wrong that you made right _

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you _

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up _

_Never let me fall _

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her temple as her arms stayed wrapped around his neck. "Have I told you yet how beautiful you are?"

Ginny smiled. "Maybe."

Harry grinned and kissed her softly. "The most beautiful woman in the room is very cheeky."

Ginny grinned and kissed him as they swayed together to the music.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach _

_You stood by me and I stood tall _

_I had your love I had it all _

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much _

_But I know this much is true _

_I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

"Spin her Harry!" George yelled out.

Harry grinned and spun Ginny out in two quick circles, so that when she came back and pressed herself against him, she was laughing and smiling. "I love you."

Harry grinned. "Well, you better because you're stuck with me now."

Ginny laughed and pulled his lips down to hers again.

_You were always there for me _

_The tender wind that carried me _

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life _

_You've been my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth _

_My world is a better place because of you _

_You were my strength when I was weak _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me _

_I'm everything I am _

_Because you loved me_

When the song ended, cheers and applause went up. As another slow song started, Harry pulled Molly into his arms for a dance and Ginny pulled her father up. "Other than your daughter, do you realize that you are the most beautiful woman in this room?" Harry asked.

Molly blushed. "Oh you tease." She kissed his cheek as he held her close and when the song ended, he stood in the middle of the crowd to talk, like the plan he and Arthur had made the day before.

"I have the honour of announcing a special song from Arthur Weasley dedicated to his beautiful wife. Molly, will you grant your husband the honour of this dance." Harry replied as the song began to play and Arthur reached for his wife.

They began to gently sway the music as Harry listened to the lyrics of the song and as he listened he realized that he wanted that someday:

_Remember when I was young and so were you_

_And time stood still and love was all we knew _

_You were the first, so was I _

_We made love and then you cried _

_Remember when _

_Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk _

_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard _

_We lived and learned, life threw curves _

_There was joy, there was hurt_

_Remember when _

_Remember when old ones died and new were born _

_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged _

_We came together, fell apart_

_And broke each other's hearts_

_Remember when _

_Remember when the sound of little feet was the music _

_We danced to week to week _

_Brought back the love, we found trust _

_Vowed we'd never give up_

_Remember when _

_Remember when thirty seemed old _

_Now looking' back, it's just a stepping' stone_

_To where we are, where we've been _

_Said we'd do it all again_

_Remember when _

_Remember when we said when we turned grey _

_When the children grow up and move away _

_We won't be sad, we'll be glad _

_For all the life we've had _

_And we'll remember when _

_Remember when _

_Remember when_

Tears were in everyone's eyes when the song ended and Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and grinned when her parents kissed tenderly at the end. "I want that someday, Harry."

Harry took her hand in his and kissed it softly. "Well, today seems like a good day to start heading that way."

Ginny laughed. "I agree." She turned and walked up onto the stage. "Alright ladies, I'm throwing my bouquet."

There was a rush of movement as all of the single and unmarried women rushed into the middle. Ginny giggled and turned around, tossing the bouquet over her shoulder and with her good chaser skills, as well as from the help of a little spell, it landed squarely in Hermione's arms, who blushed.

Ginny laughed. "Hermione's up next apparently." She turned when she saw her brother jump up onto the stage.

"Alright everyone, let's really get this party going!" Fred yelled out.

Harry laughed. "Now we're in trouble."

**Later** on that evening, as more and more drinks were passed around, the dancing increased. Harry decided that he was not getting drunk, especially on his wedding night. He wanted to be awake and aware for more interesting activities that would take place after the reception. He sipped on one glass of wine for most of the evening and he noticed that Ginny obviously had the same idea that he did. Everyone else however, was enjoying the drinking and the crazy dancing for the evening. Harry was especially surprised to see Severus Snape more then a little drunk. Fred and George hurried over to Harry, who was dancing with Hermione, with identical grins on their faces.

"Harry, George and I just came up with the greatest thing." Fred replied, grinning.

Harry laughed. "Should I be worried?"

George shrugged. "If you want to be worried you can be. Well, Fred and I were hanging out at this muggle bar in London and they had this thing called Kaokee, where people would get up and sing songs."

"Karaoke?" Hermione asked, correcting George's butchering of the word.

George nodded. "Yeah that's it. So anyway, we bought a machine and we played around with it to make it work differently."

Fred grinned. "And we finally perfected it last week so we just set it up on the stage."

Harry grinned. "How did you prefect it?"

George laughed. "Well, now instead of the person picking their song, you just go up there, write your name on a piece of parchment and stick it in the hole on the top. It processes your name and chooses a song for you. Also, once your name is called, there's a spell on it so that you have to sing and you can't back down or demand another song, it forces you to sing until the song is over. It also makes you feel more comfortable on the stage, so you would do whatever you felt like doing once you were up there. The spell only lasts through the song."

Hermione giggled. "That's interesting. So what kind of songs did you put in there?"

Fred shrugged. "No idea. We bought every single karaoke music CD we could find and stuck it into the machine, so we have no idea what songs will come up first."

George nodded. "We thought it would be really fun to do it tonight at the party. What do you think, Harry?"

"Um, interesting. But I'm not singing."

Fred grinned. "Sure you are. But George is going to go first and get the party started."

George grinned back at his twin. "Sure am, watch this!"

He ran up onto the stage and put his name in the machine. Harry watched as sparks flew from it and it turned different colours, reminding him strongly of the goblet of fire right before it threw out the champion's name, and then it turned green and music began to play and George began to belt out loudly.

_"First I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong; I grew strong; I learned how to carry on and so you're back from outer space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock; I should have made you leave your key; If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me. Go on now go, walk out the door; just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I, I will survive; as long as I know how to love, I know I will stay alive; I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give and I'll survive. I will survive."_

Everyone laughed and cheered as George began to do a little dance on the stage as he continued to sing. Soon other people wanted to join up there as well. Ron went up there next and did what George told him too, mind you of course, Ron was extremely drunk. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the last time Ron that had been drunk enough to sing. He spit out his wine as he burst into laughter when the music started and Ron began to belt out a tune. 

_"I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal; I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal. I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone. I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone; B-B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-B-Bad, B-B-B-B-Bad. Bad to the bone."_

Hermione giggled and she laughed even harder when she realized that Colin was taking pictures of each person who went up to sing. Following Ron, Lavender made her way up to the front and began to sing the next song.

_"I broke a nail opening the mail; I cursed out loud 'cause it hurt like hell. This job's a pain, it's so mundane. It sure don't stimulate my brain. This job ain't worth the pay, can't wait 'til the end of the day. Hey Honey, I'm on my way, hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day. Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way rub my feet, gimme something to eat. Fix me up my favourite treat. Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me, I need to relax and watch TV. Get off the phone; give the dog a bone, Hey! Hey! Honey, I'm home!"_

Everyone laughed as she sang and Harry groaned when he was pushed up onto the stage to belt out the next one. When the machine chose his song, he groaned in embarrassment, he had never had to sing in public before. But soon, the spell worked its way into his system and he was not only singing, but swinging his hips in time to the music, making the girls in the audience scream in delight and laughter as Colin snapped pictures.

_"You can tell the world you never was my girl. You can burn my clothes when I'm gone. Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been and laugh and joke about me on the phone. You can tell my arms to go back onto the phone. You can tell my feet to hit the floor. Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips, they won't be reaching out for you no more. But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, I just don't think it'd understand and if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. He might blow up and kill this man. Ooo whoo whoo."_

When he stepped off the stage his face was red with embarrassment but he grinned when Ginny kissed him passionately and told him that he had been really sexy. Fred took to the stage next and when the song choice was picked he grinned.

_"Daddy's belt, mama's drapes, standin' tall on the backyard shed, lookin' cool in my Superman cape. I told the neighbourhood girls, said hey y'all, watch this. My fate was a broken arm and my reward one big kiss. When daddy asked me why I did it I made him laugh out loud when I told him 'cause the chicks dig it. Scars heal, glory fades and all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah. Pain hurts, but only for a minute. Yeah life is short so go on and live it 'cause the chicks dig it."_

Seamus took to the stage next, winking at Lavender as he burst into song when the music began; he too began to do a little dance on the stage, causing Harry to remember the last time that he had heard Seamus, which of course had been with Ron when they had gone on about the Drunken Scotsmen in the Gryffindor common room.

"_You don't have to be so excitin'. Just tryin' to give myself a little bit of fun, yeah. You always look so invitin', you ain't as green as you are young. Hey baby it's you, come on girl now it's you. Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby, let's see what we can do. Come on and make it a hurt so good. Come on baby make it hurt so good; sometimes love don't feel like it should. You make it hurt so good."_

Everyone laughed as Seamus jumped off the stage and kissed Lavender passionately as Ginny took to the stage this time, smiling brightly as she began to sing, her eyes on Harry.

"_I'm going out tonight; I'm feelin' alright, gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I wanna scream and shout. No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct. I only wanna have a good time. The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and ... oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady; men's shirts, short skirts, oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, colour my hair, do what I dare, oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Many people joined in with her as she sang and she grinned when Bill jumped up on the stage to take over the machine next and he grinned when an old song decided to choose him. And he fondly remembered it from growing up.

"_Blame it on the rain that was fallin', fallin'. Blame it on the stars that shine at night. Whatever you do, don't put the blame on you; blame it on the rain, yeah, yeah. You can blame it on the rain. Should have told her you were sorry, could have said you were wrong. But no, you couldn't do that, you had to prove you were strong. If you hadn't been so blind then, she might still be there with you. You want her back again, but you just don't feel the same. Gotta blame it on something, gotta blame it on something. Blame it on the rain that was fallin', fallin'. Blame it on the stars that shine at night. Whatever you do, don't put the blame on you; blame it on the rain, yeah, yeah."_

Parvati went up after Bill and began to sing another great song that had all the girls in the room cheering loudly.

"_Now you didn't hear any of this from me but things aren't always what they seem. Brace yourself; this may come as a shock to you. Girls lie, too. We don't care how much money you make, what you drive or what you weigh. Size don't matter anyway, girls lie, too. Don't think you're the only ones who bend and break and stretch it some. We learn from you. Girls lie, too. We can't wait to hear about your round of golf. We love to see deer heads hanging on the wall and we like Hooter's for their hot wings too. Other guys never cross our minds. We don't wonder what it might be like. How could it be any better than it is with you? Girls lie, too. We don't care how much money you make, what you drive or what you weigh. Size don't matter anyway, girls lie, too. Don't think you're the only ones who bend and break and stretch it some. We learn from you. Girls lie, too."_

When Parvati stepped off the stage, Ginny forced Hermione to go up there. She grinned when Hermione stood up there nervously until the spell came over her and she was suddenly very wild and very into the song as she strutted across the stage singing.

"_You keep saying you've got something for me. Something you call love, but confess. You've been a messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin' and now someone else is gettin' all your best. These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do, one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you."_

Everyone laughed as she began to strut across the stage with a confidence that was rarely shown in Hermione. Ron cheered loudly and whistled, followed by everyone else. Tonks took to the stage next, grinning broadly as she looked at her husband and son. 

_"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation. You're living in the past it's a new generation. A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do. And I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation. Oh no not me. And I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation. Never said I wanted to improve my station and I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun and I don't have to please no one and I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation._"

When Tonks got off the stage, she convinced Remus to go up there next. He grinned and when the machine turned green, he began to sing, dancing in a free and fun way that showed the world that he was truly comfortable with himself and that he was happy. Something he hadn't really been before he met Tonks.

"_I might have a reckless streak at least a country-mile wild. If you're gonna run with me it's gonna be a wild ride. When it comes to loving you, I've got velvet hands. I'll show you how a real bad boy can be a real good man. I take all the good times I can get. I'm too young for growing up just yet. Ain't much I can promise you 'cept to do the best I can; I'll be damned. I may be a real bad boy, but baby I'm a real good man. I may be a real bad boy, oh but baby I'm a real good man. Yes I am."_

Everyone cheered as Remus took a bow and Ginny pulled Harry up onto the stage, ignoring the karaoke machine and instead, getting the D.J. to play the song she wanted and belting out the song loudly, and playfully getting Harry to sing along. 

_"Someday I'm gonna be famous. Do I have talent? Well no. These days you don't really need it, thanks to reality shows. Can't wait to date a supermodel; can't wait to sue my dad; can't wait to wreck a Ferrari on my way to rehab._ Sing it Harry!"

Harry sighed as he began to sing loudly, the things he did for Ginny. _"'Cause when you're a celebrity. It's adios reality. You can act just like a fool, people think you're cool, just 'cause you're on T.V. I can throw a major fit when my latte isn't just how I like it. When they say I've gone insane, I'll blame it on the fame and the pressure that goes with being a celebrity. I'll get to cry to Barbara Walters when things don't go my way and I'll get community service no matter which law that I break. I'll make the supermarket tabloids; they'll write some awful stuff."_

Ginny burst into the song again, singing with Harry. _"But the more they run my name down the more my price goes up. 'Cause when you're a celebrity. It's adios reality. No matter what you do people think you're cool, just 'cause you're on T.V. I can fall in and out of love. Have marriages that barely last a month. When they go down the drain I'll blame it on the fame and say it's just so tough being a celebrity. So let's hitch up the wagons and head out west to the land of the fun and the sun. We'll be real world bachelor jackass millionaires. Hey, hey Hollywood, here we come. 'Cause when you're a celebrity. It's adios reality. No matter what you do people think you're cool just 'cause you're on T.V. Being a celebrity, yeah celebrity."_

Everyone cheered and Ron yelled something out about Harry having a real nerve to sing his own theme song. Fred and George had laughed at this and then threw cake at Ron, making Molly freak out.

But the most eventful time of the entire night was when a very drunk Uncle Vernon and an even drunker Severus Snape stepped up onto the stage and began to sing together.

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan. And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing. I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah. I do my little turn on the catwalk. I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car, too sexy by far and I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat; what do you think about that … I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat. Poor pussy, poor pussy cat. I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love; love's going to leave me. And I'm too sexy for this song."_

Harry just stared as Colin snapped picture after picture. He didn't even know how to react to the scene unfolding in front of him. Uncle Vernon and Professor Snape singing "I'm Too Sexy", what was the world coming too? He managed to tear his eyes away for a moment to look at his aunt and cousin.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who really had seemed to be having a good time, dancing and chatting, were staring in horror at his uncle as he twirled himself around and danced with Snape. It was obvious how drunk they both were as their singing was even coming out in a drunken slur, but it was a scary sight.

Ginny had convinced Harry to allow Dudley to come to the wedding. He really had changed, but the look of horror on his face as he watched his father singing drunkenly was quite priceless. Everyone there was killing themselves laughing at the two men on the stage who continued to sing and dance. Harry just laughed and pulled Ginny into his arms to join the dancing crowd.

"That is something I never thought that I would see."

Ginny laughed. "You can say that again! I don't even think anyone could possibly have imagined that Snape knew how to have fun like that."

Harry grinned. "Stupid git."

Ginny kissed his lips. "Be nice, he is on the good side you know."

Harry shrugged as he spun her out, trying to ignore the continued singing of Uncle Vernon and Snape which made him want to laugh. "He's still a stupid git."

Ginny laughed. "An evil stupid git who thinks he's too sexy for our party."

Harry and Ginny burst into hysterical laughter as they continued to dance around the room and Harry sighed as he held his wife close; he could make the worlds best patronous at the moment.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter LIV — The Wedding Night and Christmas**

**When** the party finally managed to die down for the evening, Harry and Ginny said goodbye to everyone before they Apparated to Potter Manor. When they arrived at the house, Harry scooped Ginny up into his arms and carried her over the threshold of the master bedroom before he gently tossed her down onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed her softly, his hands gently skimming down her body. He still couldn't believe that he was married to this wonderful woman.

Ginny sighed and pushed him away. "Wait, Harry."

Harry groaned and sat up. "Why?"

Ginny laughed. "I need to go make myself beautiful."

"You are beautiful." Harry said, leaning over to nibble at her lips again.

Ginny grinned and pushed him away again. "I'm going to get ready in the bathroom, Mr. Potter, wait patiently."

Harry grinned at her. "I'll try."

He watched her get up and go into the bathroom. He stared at the door for a few moments and then he stood up and unbuttoned his suit jacket, tossing it over the back of the chair. Tonight was his wedding night. He was finally married to Ginny Weasley, Ginny Potter now, he corrected grinning. He heard a knock on the door so he stood up and opened it.

Dobby was standing there, grinning at him. "Hello Harry Potter, sir! How is Lady Ginny?"

Harry smiled. "She's fine. Dobby, why do you always call her Lady Ginny?"

Dobby smiled. "Because that is your title, sir. The Potters have owned land in the wizarding world for centuries and you are now Lord and Lady Potter. Maddy says that the official title was given to you during the Renaissance, sir."

Harry looked at Dobby in surprise, he was a lord? Well, interesting that Lupin never told him that piece of information. "Oh, well, thanks for clarifying that. So this title, I mean does it entail anything if I'm Lord Potter?"

Dobby nodded. "Only one thing, sir, that you attend all of the galas and charity functions that the Ministry has, or at least most of them, sir. You are a very important figure in the wizarding world. You are also the richest man in the wizarding world."

Harry nodded. "Wow, alright, I can handle that. So, what can I do for you, Dobby?"

Dobby grinned. "Nothing Harry Potter, sir, nothing at all. Dobby has something for you and the new Lady Potter, which is why Dobby is here, sir." He pulled a cart out from next to the door and pushed it into the room. "Dobby and Maddy have provided you and Lady Ginny with champagne and some chocolate sauce. Winky is giving you strawberries."

Harry looked down at the cart and grinned. The elves had even put a bouquet of yellow roses in a vase in the middle. "Thanks Dobby, that's really nice of you."

Dobby beamed. "We is knowing, sir, that you is wanting to have a nice evening. Dobby will be back sir at ten tomorrow morning so that you and Lady Ginny can eat some breakfast before you go to the Wheezys house for the day. We will also make sure that all of your things are packed for the honeymoon."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

Dobby nodded.

"Good. See you in the morning Harry Potter, sir, I is being here at ten."

Harry nodded. "Got it." He closed the door behind Dobby and then poured each of them a glass of champagne, wondering just what Ginny was doing in the bathroom.

**Ginny** stood in front of the mirror in her panties and bra. Her wedding dress was hanging on the back of the door. She had so many choices of nightgowns from her party and she didn't know which one she wanted to dazzle Harry with first. She eventually decided on the white silk outfit that she had received from McGonagall, Hooch, and Pomfrey. Once she had it on, she smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked like a bride on her wedding night. Ginny took off her jewellery, except for her wedding ring and engagement ring which she stopped to look at for a moment. She rubbed her body in the flowery lotion that she always put on before she went to bed and then she began to take down her hair. It fell in curls and waves down her back. She brushed it softly, but mostly just left it the way it was. She sighed as she stood there gazing at herself.

Tonight would be the first night that she made love to Harry as Mrs. Harry James Potter. She giggled and continued to brush herself in scent as she prepared to dazzle Harry. 

**Harry** took a small sip of the champagne that he had poured for himself and looked around the bedroom. The house elves had really out done themselves here. They had turned down the bed, put clean sheets on the bed, and had even strewn the bed with rose petals. There were floating candles in the room and it made a romantic glow as the fire in the hearth crackled as well. He sighed as he kicked off his shoes and socks before unbuttoning his vest and tossing it over on the chair with his coat. He loosened his tie and tossed it with his vest and jacket. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang open as he untucked it, glad to be getting out of his dress clothes. He slid off his dress pants and grinned at the idea of standing there in his boxers and dress shirt. He took a seat in the armchair with his glass of champagne, feeling much better and more anxious for Ginny to come out.

As if he was thinking it, the bathroom door opened and Ginny stepped out in a white silk robe, her hair cascading down her back and with a small smile on her lips.

Harry gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing his throat. "Ginny, you look … wow."

Ginny laughed and walked towards him, grabbing his open dress shirt and yanking him towards her. "And look at you just hanging around half dressed."

Harry grinned. "I was getting comfortable."

Ginny smiled at him as he slid his hands into her hair, pulling her mouth up to his. They stood there kissing softly for the longest time and when they pulled apart, they simply stared at each other, smiling softly.

"Uh, Dobby brought up some champagne and some strawberries and chocolate sauce. He seemed to think that we'd be hungry." Harry explained, as he picked up her champagne glass and handed it to her.

Ginny grinned. "Thank you. But I don't think that he was thinking about us being hungry." She waited until he picked up his and then they each took a sip. "Mmm, bubbly."

She picked up a strawberry and dipped into the chocolate sauce before gently sliding it along Harry's lips. Then she reached up and licked the sauce off gently, before taking a small bite out of the strawberry. Harry gulped. He picked up a strawberry as well and repeated the process. They teased each other lightly before Ginny kissed him softly and walked over to the other side of the room. She put her glass down and walked towards Harry again.

"So, how does it feel to be a married man?"

Harry put his glass down next to hers and then placed his hands on her waist, leaning down to nibble at her neck. "Like a dream come true." With a quick move of his hand he parted her robe and looked at the nightgown that she wore underneath. "Gin, are you trying to kill me?"

Ginny laughed and slipped her arms up around his neck. "Little by little, yes. Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Oh yeah."

He captured her mouth again, sliding the robe off of her shoulders so that it pooled at her feet as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He lay her down on the soft sheets as his lips continued to meet hers over and over. He groaned when he felt her hands slide up his bare chest and pushed his dress shirt down and off before she ran her small hands over his skin. He nibbled at her lips, tasting them softly and slowly, parting them to allow entry for his tongue and then bringing his mouth to her chin and down the column of her throat. Ginny made a purring sound that made Harry's blood pound and he slipped his hand up the white silk to stroke over her, pleased to find that she had nothing on beneath it. His hand stroked over her breast gently and she arched towards him, pulling his mouth back up to hers and making her tongue dance with his.

She could taste the champagne on his lips and she could taste his desire mixed in with the strawberries and chocolate. She craved his touch and his taste and she wondered if it would always be this wonderful between them. She felt his hands slide behind her back as he pulled the nightgown up over her head, kissing every inch of skin that appeared where the nightgown had been. She tossed her head back as he kissed her, nibbling on her skin and kissing her slowly. He had the most amazing mouth, she thought as he placed his hands on her breasts, using his hands to do what his mouth had just done so that he could kiss her again. Sensations soared through her body, lovely sensations of passion with colourful thoughts and feelings that rushed through her. It was just as wonderful as the first time, only better because both of them were more experienced. She arched under his calloused hands and she thought of how amazing it was that each time she was with him it only seemed to be better. She slid her hands up his chest and then rolled him over so that she was on top of him, taking complete control of the situation.

Harry moaned when Ginny rolled on top, kissing him passionately, her tongue meeting his. He placed his hands on her hips as she moved down his throat, stopping to suck gently on his throbbing Adam's apple, causing his pulse to quicken. Her mouth moved lower, teasing him with little love bites on his torso and making him call out her name when she suckled his skin. When her mouth only went lower, playing with his bellybutton and downwards, he groaned and yanked her back up to his mouth. He didn't want it to end that quickly. Ginny giggled when she found herself pinned down to the bed again. Harry's hands stroked down her body sending her over the edge and making her scream his name as he nibbled on her throat. When she couldn't take it anymore she pulled his mouth back to hers, begging with her mouth as her tongue met his and he nodded at her. Then he was there, joined with her for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter.

**Ginny **smiled at Harry as she ran her fingers through his thick black hair. His face was buried in her breasts where he had obviously fallen somewhat asleep. His breathing had evened out and he seemed perfectly content. She sighed, she felt content as a cat, but she didn't want her wedding night to end so quickly.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked, his hand sliding from her hip to cup her breast.

Ginny smiled. "So you are awake?"

He lifted his head to smile at her. "I'm here." His hand continued to stroke her gently as he smiled at her.

Ginny grinned. "Got any energy left?"

Harry kissed her softly, lingering on her lips just long enough to make her want before he rolled on to his side. "None."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing. "I'll just have to seduce you then."

Harry grinned, lifting his left eyebrow slightly to give her an amused look. "Guess so."

His grin only widened when he felt Ginny's lips on his chest. He let her nibble and lick and suck as his blood pounded faster and he felt himself grow hot. As she kissed him, she was making this soft little purr of satisfaction that seemed to be coming from her throat, it only made him warmer as he heard it. He grabbed her, pulling her head up to his and crushed his mouth onto hers. They kissed quickly and roughly, both of them desperate for each other in ways that they never thought possible. Harry's hands roughly ran down his wife's body, hers doing the same and then they were back in each other's arms, riding towards the edge of release and the beginning of their new life together.

**Ginny** woke up in the morning to sunlight pouring through the window. She stretched and looked over at Harry, grinning. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other one thrown across his face as he faced the light. She thought of the night that they had spent together and sighed. They had made love over and over, finally sleeping as dawn approached. She giggled and snuggled close to kiss him softly, wondering how it was possible that she still had so much energy left.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "Not morning, still night."

Ginny laughed and glanced at the clock. "It's quarter after nine in the morning."

"We still have until ten, Dobby said so."

Ginny smiled and stroked her hand over his very cute bum. "Well, if you really want to sleep … "

Harry rolled back over quickly, pinning her beneath him and kissing her softly, nibbling at her lips. "I like your plan better."

**Harry** sat on the bed and watched Ginny sort through her things to find some clothes to wear to her parents' house for the day. "You could go like that." Harry suggested, knowing exactly what she was going to say as he slid his hand up the silk robe that she had on.

"Harry!"

He grinned and pulled her down into his lap for a long kiss. "Okay, since we're alone and I am holding you so close, I suppose that I can tell you where we are going now?"

Ginny grinned. "On our honeymoon?"

Harry nodded. "Well, I need to distract you from your terrible trouble of finding clothes to wear. What do you think?"

Ginny kissed him softly. "Tell me."

Harry grinned at her and kissed her again. "Well, you know how we own many homes?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. She still wasn't used to the idea of everything Harry had belonging to her too.

"Well," Harry replied. "I figured that we'd go check them all out. So we will start off with a day in Ireland, followed by some time at the Potter mansions in France, Italy, Germany, Russia, California, British Columbia, and New York. I thought this way we can go to the mansion, make love, set up the proper security measures for who we want to be in the house, make love, meet the house elves, make love, do some shopping, make love, see the sights, make love. What do you think?"

Ginny was grinning at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I think you're amazing. You're really going to take me to all of those places?"

Harry smiled at her, taking her hand in his and kissing each finger and her palm. "And make love to you a dozen times in every one."

"I love it! I think that it's going to be a lot of fun and I also think that you have sex on the brain."

"It will be, and besides, what are honeymoons for?" He kissed her again, sliding his hands up her robe and giving her a cheeky grin. "So how long will it take you to get ready?" 

**When** they arrived at the Burrow a few hours later they found the house busy with work. Molly was in the kitchen already and Ginny hurried in to help her mum make Christmas dinner. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room talking to Arthur about the gift that they had given him, which was a television set. He grinned when he saw it.

"A T.V.? Hermione, was that your idea?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, Ron and I were out shopping and when I saw it, I just thought that he had to have it."

Arthur grinned like a schoolboy. "It runs on elekcristy!"

Harry laughed. "Yes it does. So where is everyone else?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, Remus, Tonks, and Daniel should be here any minute; Fred and Angelina are coming around four as they had to go meet Angelina's parents; George should be here soon though. Um … Charlie is in the shower, Charlie's girlfriend Sandy … well they broke up and she went home, Bill and Fleur are –"

"Here." Bill said from the living room doorway. "Fleur's in the kitchen asking Molly and Ginny if they need help."

Arthur looked at Hermione then. "Oh Hermione, I know that you wanted to help Molly, I'm sure that Harry can show me how the T.V. works."

Hermione smiled. "Are you sure, Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm sure."

Hermione kissed Ron and then left the room as Arthur continued to sort through the box.

Bill grinned at his dad. "Dad, I know how to work that, let me help you."

Harry grinned. "Anyone else coming to dinner?" He asked Ron.

Ron nodded, his eyes darkening. "Percy and Penelope."

"You're kidding!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought that he wasn't talking to the family! He didn't even acknowledge the wedding invitation that we sent him."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, well he owled Mum this morning. I guess that he had a long talk with them a few weeks ago and they've forgiven him. They never said anything because they didn't want us to get angry. They had their baby too, a boy, they named him Peter."

"Wow, this should be interesting, I mean when they arrive."

Ron shrugged. "Mum says were not allowed to say anything, she is determined for this to be a good Christmas."

Harry grinned. "Well, that's until Fred and George arrive."

**The** day did go by nicely though. Everyone exchanged gifts and when Percy, Penelope and baby Peter arrived, everyone was quite civil. Molly was over the moon at the idea of having a grandchild. He was about the same age as Remus and Tonks' Daniel, except Peter had been born on October 10th. After about an awkward hour, everyone seemed to accept the fact that Percy was there and it all cooled down. After dinner, Harry sat in the living room with Ginny in his lap, his fingers sliding through her hair when Percy came up to him.

"Hello Percy."

Percy nodded at him. "Harry, I would just like to say … well, I said some terrible things about you, and … I didn't have the right to say them and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. It's nice to have you as part of our family, and congratulations on marrying Ginny."

Harry nodded. "Apology accepted. But you didn't really have to apologize to me, I understand that you got caught up in the lies of the Ministry, it's your family that you hurt."

Ginny snuggled closer to Harry and then looked up at Percy. "Git."

Percy grinned. "Are we good?"

Ginny smiled and stood up to hug her brother. "We're good."

Harry looked around at the happy people around him, grinning when Remus plunked Daniel into his lap and he sighed. This was his family; this was his life; and he couldn't be happier.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter LV — Epilogue**

_**Two years later …**_

**Harry **walked into Potter Manor after a hard day of Quidditch practice. Ed had kept the team back doing drills repeatedly for hours longer then normal. He was determined to get the team into the championship once again. P ride of Portree had been doing amazing ever since Ron and Harry had joined the team. They had been in the championship both years, but had yet to win it. Ed was determined that it would be this year. Harry had been so overworked that he had even asked Ron if Ed knew Oliver Wood. Oliver had been the Gryffindor Quidditch keeper and coach before Ron had joined the team and he had been almost insane towards his last year when it came to winning. Fred and George still liked to joke about it whenever they seen him.

Harry glanced down at his watch as he headed upstairs into his and Ginny's bedroom. She would still be teaching at the school so he figured that he would have enough time to shower before he surprised her. He wanted to take her out some place wonderful since she hadn't been feeling well lately. She seemed to have some sort of flu or something. He shrugged off his worries as he stripped out of his dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. Harry usually showered in the locker rooms, but Ed had kept the team so long that as soon as he had allowed them to go, everyone had grabbed their gear and went home as fast as they possibly could. He lathered the shampoo in his hands and scrubbed his head clean. It had been the worst day for practice too. It had been raining all day, and the pitch was mud. He was filthy.

As he washed himself, he thought of his plans for his wife for the evening. Even though their second year anniversary was coming up, Harry still couldn't believe that they were married. Tonight he planned to take her out for a nice romantic dinner and then he was going to take her out dancing. He knew how much Ginny enjoyed dancing and thought that it was the perfect way to cheer her up. He sighed as he shut off the water and dried himself off before slipping into some clean clothes. She had been really ill lately, and he wanted to make sure that she was better soon. He hated to see her in any kind of pain. He and Ginny were really close and he loved it. His team mates teased him all the time, said that he had been whipped into shape. Harry didn't mind, he loved everything Ginny did and he didn't mind in the least when she fussed over him. He enjoyed it actually.

At twenty years old, he was for the first time in his life, perfectly happy. Ginny was nineteen now and she had been teaching at the primary school since it opened. She loved every minute of her job. Harry grinned to himself and headed downstairs to find Dobby. He had to remind the elf that they wouldn't be needing their services for the evening. As he hurried down the stairs, he almost ran right into Ginny who had a huge grin on her face and was trembling.

"Ginny? What are you doing home so early?" Harry asked, taking her hand and pulling her back up into the bedroom. He pushed her down into their favourite leather armchair and then knelt down in front of her. "Honey, you're trembling, what's wrong?"

Ginny continued to tremble as she smiled at Harry. She shook her head no and slid her hands through Harry's dark locks. "Oh Harry."

"What? I'm right here, Gin, what's wrong? Are you still sick?" Harry asked. He didn't understand why she was trembling but grinning at him.

Ginny laughed and brought his hand to her lips to kiss it. "No baby, nothing is wrong. And I'm not sick. But I do have some wonderful news."

Harry arched his head under her hands. He loved it when she had her hands in his hair. "What kind of news?"

Ginny smiled warmly at him and took his hands and placed them on her stomach. "Harry, we're going to have babies."

Harry gave his wife a lopsided grin. "Babies? Don't you mean baby?" He asked as he looked down at the hand that she had placed on her flat stomach.

Ginny shook her head, no, grinning. "No babies. I went to St. Mungo's today since I still wasn't feeling so well. And they examined me. You know how in the magical world they can tell more about the baby then they can in the muggle world. Well, they looked me over to see if I was sick and well … I'm pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" Harry exclaimed. "Seriously?"

Ginny nodded as she watched the light of joy dance in his gorgeous emerald green eyes. "Yes."

Harry continued to stare at her stomach. "There's two in there?"

Ginny laughed and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Two boys."

Harry paled. "Oh no, Fred and George junior!"

Ginny laughed and giggled when he picked her up into his arms and swung her in a circle around the room. "They will hopefully be better behaved. We don't need you to get grey hairs early."

Harry kissed her softly. "I love you. I'm going to be a dad!"

Ginny nodded. "You're going to be a wonderful dad." Then she pulled his mouth back down to hers and grinned when he pushed her down onto their bed. She smiled up at him and arched to meet his lips, grinning. "I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck. "I love you, too." __

_**Seven months later …**_

**Harry** held Ginny's hand, or she was breaking his hand, as he sat on the bed next to her in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's. Even with magic and healers around, labour was still very intense for a woman and Harry wished that he could stop the pain for her. She had been like this for over four hours and he just wanted to scoop her up into his arms and take all of the pain away. As he tried not to wince from the pain in his own hand he heard the healer speak.

"I see a head, Lady Potter, just keep pushing."

Ginny nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed Harry's hand even harder. She moaned as she pushed, willing the baby to come out. "I can't push any more. It hurts." Ginny whispered.

Harry brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "Of course you can, baby."

"Don't baby me Harry James Potter; you're the prat that got me into this damn situation in the first place!"

Healer Davis just smiled at Harry. "Don't worry about her. Most women seem to need to curse their husbands. Just be thankful that she doesn't have her wand with her."

Ginny glared at the healer and then before she could speak she sighed in relief as she felt the first infant slip from her body. "Is he alright? Is he beautiful?"

Healer Davis nodded. "It's a boy and he's perfect. Now keep pushing, Lady Potter, we need to get his brother out of there."

Harry looked over at the tiny infant with wonder in his eyes as he watched the nurse clean him up. He couldn't see much but he did see a head of messy black hair that made him smile. He looked down at his wife and watched as she struggled to bring their second son into the world. Her beautiful red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and sweat was dripping down her face and down her neck. Her face was red from pushing and from her heavy breathing. S he had no makeup on and wore a hospital gown, but Harry thought that she was the most amazingly beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on and he was so thankful that she was with him. He kissed their joined hands again just as Healer Davis spoke.

"Another beautiful boy." He handed the baby to the nurse and placed the first baby boy into Ginny's outstretched arms. "Your other son will be here in a moment."

Ginny smiled up at Harry. "Harry, we have two sons."

Harry nodded as he stared down at the beautiful baby in his wife's arms. His skin was pink and he looked kind of scrunched up the way Daniel had when he had first been born. He had jet black hair and when he had opened his eyes for a moment, Harry saw that they were his eyes staring back at him . "He looks like me."

"Well, of course, he is just as handsome as his father." She kissed the top of his head and grinned when the nurse placed their second son into Harry's arms. He also had jet black messy hair. But when he opened his eyes, they were chocolate brown, like his mum's. "And this one has my eyes."

"Beautiful eyes." Harry whispered, before he leaned over and kissed her softly. "They are both so beautiful, thank you. You were incredible."

Ginny smiled up at him. "No thank you." She kissed him again and then looked back down at her sons. "What should we name them?"

Harry grinned. "I thought we had already decided that they would be Keegan and Rory?"

Ginny shook her head no. "I changed my mind. Our next sons can be Keegan and Rory."

Harry shrugged. "Sure love, then what do you want to name them?"

Ginny smiled and looked down at the sweet green-eyed baby boy that she held in her arms. "I think this one should be James Albus Potter, and his twin here can be Sirius Rubeous Potter. After the four most important men in your life. I also think that we should name our next son after Remus. What do you think?"

Harry looked down at his wife with tears in his eyes. "That would be … thank you."

Ginny reached up to kiss him softly. "Well James, well Sirius, are you two ready to meet the rest of your family?" When the two boys yawned she smiled. "Harry, why don't you let the family in now?"

Harry nodded and just before he opened the door to let the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks in, he turned and looked over at his own family. At that moment he thanked the world for everything that he had in his life and for everything that was to come. 

**Harry** and Ginny's family continued to grow. Within the next twelve years, Ginny had given birth to nine more children. Together, she and Harry had wanted a huge family to raise, and both of them couldn't be happier with their many children. Two years after James and Sirius were born, they had another son Remus Arthur Potter. One year after that another Potter male arrived, Brigham Ronald Potter. Two years later their first red-headed child was born, another boy named Keegan William Potter. Their first daughter also had red hair when she arrived one year later, Lily Molly Potter. Two years later a beautiful black haired daughter arrived, Morgana Minerva Potter, breaking the Weasley tradition of it being uncommon for girls to be born in the family. Two years after Morgana, Harry and Ginny were rewarded with twin girls, Gwendolynn Hermione Potter and Rhiannon Nymphadora Potter, both with Ginny's bright red hair. And one year later, Ginny had another set of twins a boy, Rory Andrew Potter, and a girl, Aubrey Amelia Potter.

Ron always teased Harry about their being no possible way that their children weren't theirs. James, Sirius, Brig, Rory, Morgana, and Aubrey all had their father's jet black hair. James, Keegan, Morgana, Rhiannon, Rory and Aubrey all had their father's emerald green eyes. Keegan, Lily, Gwendolynn, and Rhiannon all had their mother's gorgeous bright red hair. Sirius, Brig, and Lily all had Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. Remus and Gwendolynn, however both had hazel eyes. Each one of their children were treasured immensely by both Harry and Ginny. James and Sirius had naturally become trouble makers similar to Fred and George, though Remus also said they were very similar to the original marauders themselves. Ron and Hermione had also finally gotten married. The wedding had happened when James and Sirius were two months old, instead of the summer after Harry and Ginny married like they had originally planned on.

Hermione had been extremely involved in the school and was determined to kick off her career before she married Ron and settled down. They were both deliriously happy, though they did still bicker on a regular basis. Harry and Ginny figured that it kept their marriage more alive that way. The two of them had six children and were extremely happy. Their oldest was a boy and the same age as Harry and Ginny's Remus, Patrick Weasley. They then had five more boys: Granger, Harper, Toby, Thomas, and Kevin. Neither one of them planned to have any more children and Hermione seemed to be okay with not having any daughters, after all it was rare in the Weasley line.

Remus and Tonks had also continued to have children. The couple were extremely happy and Remus had even been working with a researcher on a possible cure for his lycanthropy. He even tried that experiment that he had been thinking about before Harry and Ginny's wedding, which did work, but he was forced to take a lot of potions. Remus didn't mind though, as it did prevent him from changing. After Daniel, they had two more boys: Adam and Aidan. They also had one daughter, Katarina. Harry had played seeker for Pride of Portree for ten years before he took over the post of the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron retired from keeper the same year as Harry, but he went on to coach Quidditch professionally. Ginny and Hermione both worked as teachers in the primary school as well as raised their own children.

Seamus married Lavender when they were in their early twenties and also had a house full of kids. Once Seamus had retired, he took over his family's pub in Ireland and Lavender continued to teach at the primary school as well. They had four children, two boys, Flynn and Carrick, and two girls, Deirdre and Cordelia.

Neville took over the post as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts so that Professor Sprout could retire and spend some more time with her grandchildren. He married Luna, who became the editor for _The Quibbler_ once her dad was done. They had two children, a boy, Frank, and a girl Ava. All of the Weasley boys eventually settled down as well.

Fred married Angelina the year after Ron and Hermione married. They had eight boys: Andrew, Blake, Christopher, the twins Dylan and Eric, Holden, Ian, and Jesse. Angelina had wanted a daughter but had given up after she had Jesse.

George ended up marrying Katie Bell, who was working as a teacher at the primary school. The two of them also had eight sons: Jameson, Tyler, Matthew, Nathaniel, the twins Lance and Logan, Mario, and Mitchell. _Weasleys Wizard Wheezes_ continued to be a great success and Fred and George had ended up opening up not only one in Hogsmeade but also one in Paris. The success was astounding and there was even talk of bringing one to America.

Percy and Penelope became part of the family once again after that Christmas Day. Percy still worked at the Ministry of Magic but he deeply respected his father and everything that he had done, something that he regretted not seeing before. After baby Peter, they had three more boys, Preston, Scott, and Travis.

Charlie finally moved back to England and married Nikki Page, who worked in the Department of Mysteries. Charlie was working with dragons still, but he was writing articles on them and he working with the tamed ones in England. Charlie and Nikki had seven boys: Robert, Kalan, Timothy, Michael, Kyle, Jason, and Justin.

Bill and Fleur were still happily married and crazy in love. They had ten children and were incredibly happy. They had nine boys, Henry, Philippe, Louis, William, Jean-Paul, Kendrick, Bryan, Tristian, and Shane and surprisingly one daughter who was the youngest of course, Anastasia.

Harry and Ginny even stayed in contact with the Dursleys whenever they could. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had finally accepted the fact that Harry was a wizard and when they came to visit, they spoiled their great nieces and nephews, constantly bringing them gifts and stories. Dudley even married. He had taken over his father's job at Grunnings and married his secretary, Janice Cane. They had once son named Dustin Dursley. Dudley seemed to be much better off and a lot kinder to everyone, though he did avoid Harry as much as he possibly could.

Everyone tried to get together often and Harry and Ginny made sure to throw a huge barbeque out in the back of Potter Manor at least once a year so that everyone could see each other. Trouble continued to spring up in the magical world, but all of the Death Eaters were gone and the world once again lived in peace. The world was quiet and calm once more.

THE END!


End file.
